FateNinja Storm
by maximorph1
Summary: Emiya Shirou has fought his last battle and reunited with Saber. Unfortunately, it seems fate is not done with him yet. Summoned by Naruto, it seems Shirou must fight once more. Rated M for language and violence.  First Fic
1. Prologue Duty Calls

Fate/Ninja Storm

by

maximorph1

Author's note

Reading all the fan fictions out there, I realized none had taken the story up after the Final End of Fate/Stay night. I realized how much potential there is left for Emiya Shirou. While Saber may or may not be a Servant, I figure that Shirou could still be summoned as a Servant himself. With that thought in mind, I decided that the road Shirou walks is still not over yet. While he will always return to Saber I death, he still is going to be called upon. The Shirou I intend to create followed the Fate/Stay route, however, I feel that Shirou is now comparable with Archer in strength and ability (meaning he is able to perform UBW). In this story, however, Shirou has not made a contract with the Earth, and there for he is not a Counter Guardian, but an actual Hero. There will be modifications of the Natsu verse and the Naruto verse, sorry.

I decided to crossover Fate/Stay Night with Naruto after a really interesting dream of Naruto summoning Saber instead of frogs. I enjoyed the dream so much that I decided to write out a story similar to it. In my opinion, however Saber would not have been comparable with Naruto, but Shirou could be. There will be something that all of you readers will want to ask, calmly read to the end of the chapter before you flood me with the same question. Please note that I do not own either franchises. In the meantime enjoy my first fanfic. Note: _'italics'_ = thought

* * *

How long had he been searching? It was hard for him to remember sometimes.

The countless battles, the pain, the bloodshed, within his mind the suffering and struggling had become blurred.

No matter the odds, no matter the enemy, he continued searching, continued fighting.

How long had she been waiting? At times it was hard for her to remember.

A life that had been filled with sacrifice, with duty, with uncompromising ideals, followed by a slumber so deep that it seemed nothing would ever be able to wake her from it.

But even in the endless sleep, she had dreamed, of him to come and find her. And so she waited, always waiting.

And finally, after all the searching, he had found who he was looking for. Just as she, after all her waiting, had finally awoken to the arrival of the one she had waited for.

At the edge of a golden field, a man stood. In front of him, stretching endless were fields of the softest grass he had ever stood on.

Above him, the gentle blue sky stretched out endlessly, the warm sun beat down on him, warming his face, and easing his heart and soul as it did so.

Behind him, in the endless battles he had fought he had left a great weight, a weight that he had shouldered for so long.

In front of him was a woman. Her long hair, as gold as the sun above him blew in the soft breeze that rustled the grass of the field.

In a white dress as pure and untainted as her soul she stood, and she was smiling. After so long apart they were together.

They stood there taking in the sight of each other overcome with more emotions than they could identify. She looked at him, and she smiles. He smiles back.

"I'm home, Saber."

"Welcome home, Shirou."

* * *

How long were they together in that field of gold? An hour, a day, a hundred years? Each second was forever, each moment an eternity.

They talked, they smiled, they laughed, they cried. They were together; then it happened.

They were sitting on the porch drinking tea. Over the years he had become a master at brewing tea.

They did not have to eat or drink, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. They were reminiscing about Rin and how she had always been terrible at getting up at the morning when Shirou began hearing a ringing in his ear.

It started low, at the edge of his hearing, but it was getting louder.

"Saber" he spoke suddenly, breaking the conversation.

"What is it Shirou?" she asked noting how he was looking around.

"Do you hear something?" He asked

"No, what does it sound like?" she asked curiously

"It sounds like a buzzing, now that I think about it, I feel like something is tugging my sleeve, but there's nothing there." He states with increasing curiosity.

Her eyes widen. "Shirou... your being summoned." She states with both wonder and horror.

Shirou looks at her, worry fills his eyes, his stance becomes tight.

After everything he went through, he was being taken from her. This wasn't right, he had fought so hard, for so long, why should he be summoned, he had no reason to answer the call, no unifying purpose to link a Master with a Servant. Everything he wanted, everything he needed was here beside him. "I won't go." he said firmly. He was done, he had fought enough, he deserved his rest.

She looked at him, her redeemer, her love, her life, her reason for being, the one who told her she had done enough.

"You should go" she said, sadness etched into her voice and her eyes. "You are needed Shirou, someone needs your help."

She knew he would answer the call, his very being, his very existence was to help others.

"Saber..." he started to say, but he stopped.

He saw her expression, he knew that she would think less of him if he did not go, if he did not help.

He would think less of himself if he did not go. How could he face himself if he rejected helping someone for the first time.

Sighing, he tells her "Wait for me"

"Always" is her reply.

She watches him get up and walk.

As he goes, his body begins to fade, less substantial.

He stops in the middle of that golden field He turns around and comes back.

"Shirou?"

He leans down and kisses her passionately.

His whole heart is in that kiss..

The kiss breaks.

"I love you" he says softly, sweetly.

"I love you" she replies softly.

He turns back to the fields and walks away fading completely from her sight.

A tear rolls down her cheek "I love you" she says quietly. A soft breeze embraces her, and she waits.

* * *

**Outskirts of Konoha**

"Alright" Naruto says "I've got the Shadow clone technique down, now lets see what other techniques this scroll has on it."

Naruto scans the forbidden scroll he stole. There are so many different jutsus listed, it's amazing.

Where to start next. _'Whats this one here? Rasengan, looks hard maybe if I have more time. Flying Thunder God technique, that might work'_ He thought to himself.

Something goes right past his face. Naruto jumps back instinctively, causing him to unfurl the scroll.

Naruto looks around and sees what caused him to Jump _'Stupid owl, gave me a heart attack'. _Looking back at the scroll, completely unfurled. At the very end of the scroll is a circle with weird drawings in it.

He looks at it closely. _'Summoning ritual... by making a contract, able to summon aid your side.'_ Looking at the instructions, he saw that the whole thing was relatively simple.

Unfortunately, Naruto missed reading the word UNTESTED marked next to the circle.

Using a few hand jutsus place a blood stained palm on the circle and insert as much chakra as possible into the circle. This was an easy one.

'_Lets do this one quickly then work on another one_' Following the instructions, Naruto bit his thumb and smeared blood onto his hand. He placed his palm on the circle and tried pushing chakra into the circle.

The circle lit up, and Naruto felt as if all his energy was being sucked up. He tried to remove his hand, but this only caused the scroll to raise up with his hand.

"Hey, let go".Naruto shouted trying to remove the scroll from his hand, uncaring if he made noise or was discovered.

Iruka who had come looking for the would be thief heard this and dashed to Naruto's location.

"There you are Naruto" Iruka said with anger in his voice '_You've got a lot of explaining to do young man'_

"Iruka-sensei? Help!" Naruto shouted trying with all his might to free his hand from the traitorous scroll.

Iruka noticed the forbidden scroll and paled, "What have you done Naruto?" _'Don't tell me he's releasing the Kyuubi.'_

Naruto shouted fragrantly "I was trying to learn a New Jutsu. Mizuki said if I did you would let me graduate. Please help me."

Naruto was starting to cry, his left hand was beginning to feel like it was on fire.

"Why would Mizuki-" Iruka suddenly sensed danger and threw himself at Naruto. Iruka was able to get his stupid student out of the way of the kunai but he was not so lucky. "I see, so he lead you here to take the blame and then remove you" Iruka said while removing two kunai from his back.

Mizuki landed into view and looked at Naruto "Quit playing around and give me the scroll Naruto."

"Naruto what ever you do, don't give him the scroll" Iruka shouted. His back was screaming in pain, any attempts to move were futile. His body was wracked with pain and muscle spasms _'Dammit I can't move, Naruto is not even paying attention. How can I get him away from Mizuki'_

Naruto was at the edge of consciousness, the scroll was stealing every last ounce of energy from him. His left hand felt like it was on fire and it was glowing.

He raised his trapped hand at Mizuki "Get it off, please just get it off. You said I could graduate if I completed a jutsu." His hand was getting brighter

Mizuki glared at Naruto "Can't you do one thing right you monster? It's bad enough that you're the fox demon, but why can't you just drop the scroll and die."

Mizuki pulled out his large shuriken and prepared to throw it at Naruto

Naruto saw this as his eyes widened. _'What does he mean fox demon? What is he- no I don't want to die, I don't want to die, please anybody help me_'

His hand is almost blinding now, his body is at the end of it's limit. He has no strength to move, much less get away. His hand is in so much pain reason is becoming elusive.

Time slows down, the Shuriken is racing towards him. Death is imminent, he is going to die here, now, before he becomes the Hokage.

No this can't be.

His hand was too bright, he can't even see it.

The pain is too much.

Then, the pain is gone, the light fades.

Something red back and white races forward from the scroll. A mighty clang resounds, the shuriken is sent flying, and time stops completely.

For the rest of his life Naruto will always be able to perfectly remember what he saw. A man in a red wielding a set of sword, one of darkness and a sword of light stood before him.

His hair is as white as the moon behind his head. His eyes are grey as iron. His skin is darkened, somewhere between a tan and a burn.

He wears a leather armor beneath his blood red coat which is fluttering in the breeze.

The man looks at Naruto calm, cold, like a god deigning to look down at a mortal. His mouth opens and says

"Servant Saber. Upon your summoning I have come forth from time and space. I ask of you are you my Master?"

Naruto could only stare at him _'Servant? Come forth? Saber?'_ what was this titan talking about.

"I ask again, are you my Master?" Naruto tried to ask him tried to answer him, but his body would not work. It felt so heavy, it was all he could do to open his mouth and breathe.

The titan looks back at Mizuki but his words are for Naruto "I will continue this in a moment, please find some cover while I deal with this one."

Mizuki sneers _'Wherever this one came from, he is no match for a ninja.'_

Mizuki begins to pull out another kunai when the red man rushes forward; fast, too fast.

Mizuki tries to dodge, but the man in red pins the swords around his neck, any movement would result in his neck being sliced.

"Don't move." The man in red says calmly. Mizuki knew this man was too much. _'He doesn't threaten, he doesn't need to threaten.'_

"Look, lets make a deal." Mizuki began

"Shut up" the stranger says his voice becomes cold.

"That man is a criminal" Iruka proclaims. He had also been mesmerized by the man in red. The man in red glances at Iruka.

Iruka continues cautiously. "He is responsible for the theft of a secret document and the attempt of murder."

"Wait Naruto is the one-" Mizuki begins, but the man in red hits his neck with the flat of his blade.

Mizuki crumples unconscious. The stranger turns Iruka and walks forward, slowly, calmly.

Naruto is barely hanging on, his body is so tired, but he won't let Iruka be hurt.

Using his last reserves he uses the only other technique he learned from the scroll. "Kage Bushiun no Jutsu" Five clones, five very tired clones push each other up and pull out a kunai. "Leave Iruka sensei alone."

The man in red stops and stares at this technique. _'An illusion? No, looks like a form of self replication.'_

The stranger nods his head slightly and says "As you wish Master."

he sees the clones vanish and his master pass out on top of the fallen scroll.

Turning back to Iruka he says "Will you be needing assistance?"

Iruka visibly relaxes and nods his head. "I have a basic med pack here" Pulling it out, he offers it to the white haired man.

The self-proclaimed servant begins patching up the wounds when he visibly tenses.

He abandons Iruka and covers his tired Master swords at the ready.

Four Anbu and the Hokage surround the stranger.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi demands.

"Saber" he replies calmly. Nodding to the unconscious Mizuki "According to the injured one, that one is a criminal"

"He helped me and Naruto Hokage-sama" Iruka coming to his defense.

Sarutobi nodded once and asked "What is your purpose with Naruto?" _'Could he know about the Kyuubi?' _

"Upon his summoning I have come forth from time and space to serve him."

_'Summoning? Like Monkey King Enma?'_ The Hokage thought

"Might I suggest that we continue this later, my Master has worn himself out summoning me and the other, Iruka I believe, is injured."

_'Master, what is his relation to Naruto? A contract maybe?.'_ "Very well, please hand Naruto over to us and we will discuss this at the village"

The red man shook his head slightly keeping himself in a defensive stance and said "I cannot allow you to separate me from my Master, I will allow you to treat him, but I must be by his side at all times."

"How dare you contradict the Hokage" one of the Anbu growled.

"Enough, let him remain by Naruto's side" The Hokage snapped "Two of you secure Mizuki for questioning, and one of you go get back up"

The man in red relaxes and the two swords vanish.

'_His ninjitsu is strange_.' Sarutobi thought '_The way they disappeared, I've never seen it done that way_.'

The man in red carefully picks up the boy from the ground and begins to move to the Hokage.

"Wait" Iruka says suddenly. Everyone turns to him.

Removing his head plate "Give this to Naruto, he earned it."

"Why do you say that" The Hokage questioned.

"He was able to summon that man and create five Kage Bushin" Iruka stated with pride disregarding his own pain.

Humping quietly, the Hokage said "Very well" _'This is going to be a lot of paperwork. The scroll stolen, a flunked student performing complicated jutsus, this strange man calling Naruto his master_'

Taking the scroll from one of the Anbu "Lets go home"

* * *

Naruto then dreamed...

He saw a fire, no a fire was an understatement, he saw Hell.

A boy, not much younger than him stumbling through the disaster.

Bodies lined the path he walk, some dead, some not.

Voices wailed in the night, the dead and the dying asking, praying for salvation.

Praying for deliverance.

Praying for death.

The boy walked, how he walked Naruto could not tell. The boy's body was in ruins, third degree burns covered his body, his head was leaking blood, his eyes were unfocused.

_'Is this a nightmare? Is this because of Mizuki and that man?'_

The boy kept walking.

If he were to fall, it would be forever, so he kept walking.

Hands kept waving at him. Asking, demanding for attention.

To warn the boy, to urge the boy on, to damn the boy, or maybe to drag the boy with them.

Faces stared at the boy, melting in the heat, staring at him who was still walking.

_'I don't like this. I don't want to see this... Please stop it... Please show me something else. Anythign but this'_

The boy kept walking.

Past the bodies of people he might have known, friends he might have had, family he might have lost.

The heat scorched the boys clothes, melting them into his flesh. Finally, it was too much.

The boy fell.

Looking up at the sky the boy saw a smoke filled sky.

The voices were becoming silent, and the boy knew he was going to join them.

_'Please, make it stop.'_

The boy saw a face, a man, smiling. The boy could only look at the one saving him and envy the man.

The boy wished he could have that happiness.

And so something in the boy broke...

* * *

Authors note again. First off, let me thank L33t hojo for being my beta. I'm not the easiest person to work with. I decided to change Shirou from Archer to Saber for several reasons. First, Archer (the one Rin summoned) would be compared to this Shirou, who went down a different path. Next, I felt that the saber attributes (increased speed, agility, regeneration) would be better suited for this story than the archer attributes (increased sight, independent movement, long range enhancement). Besides Naruto is a close range specialist as well, so might as well keep Shirou next to Naruto to keep him alive.


	2. Night of Revelations

Shirou followed the one known as Hokage with wariness.

Eight men in masks surrounded him, but at least they kept a respectful distance.

At first the group kept a slow pace, they had assumed that he would be unable to keep up with them apparently.

That changed when he asked how far away the village was.

"Why should we inform you outsider" asked one of the masked men. His contempt for Shirou was obvious

"I would rather be there before the sun rises, so if you don't mind, can we increase the pace?" Shirou replied

"How fast can you go?" asked the Hokage. _'This might be a good way to test this man'_

For an answer Shirou began moving at an increased speed, careful not to disturb his little master.

The ninja acted accordingly and speed up as well, some leaping from tree to tree while others stayed on the ground with him.

Shirou noticed that some were having difficulty keeping up with him.

The Hokage surprisingly enough was keeping up very well for a man of his age

"What is the name of this village we are taking him to?' Shirou asked the Hokage

The Hokage almost tripped from hearing the question. Glancing at this foreigner, he concluded that this was an honest answer.

"The Hidden Leaf village. I take it that you are not from around here."

"That would be correct" Shirou replied.

The journey was silent for a while, the Hokage was next to ask "What is your relation with Naruto?"

"He is my Master, and I am his Servant"

"I have never seen you serve him before, and I have known him his whole life"

"The contract was signed today, and I do not serve him, I work with him" Shirou corrected wondering how far this village really was.

The Hokage was deep in thought _'Says he's a servant but does not serve, only cooperates. Is this some cultural thing? In all my years I have never heard of such a relationship. He clearly has superior training keeping this kind of pace and yet does so without jarring Naruto. The way he holds Naruto, one would think this one was a bodyguard, but Naruto could not afford to keep one, nor would he know why one would be a good idea'_

Shirou continued running in the indicated direction while keeping an eye on his surroundings when he noticed something, his master was carrying a demon inside him.

It wasn't noticeable at first, as it was apparently sealed inside him, but the revelation alone was enough to startle him.

There was no mistaking the kind of energy that a demon gives off.

That vile hatred and horrible scent that his nose picked up was enough that he almost gagged.

_'How did I miss this? This is not going to be easy to work with. The demon is clearly powerful, and if it gets loose, it will kill my master. We are going to have to go over this once he wakes up'_

Lost in his own revelations, Shirou ended up missing a vital piece of information until he almost ran into it.

He had arrived at the village and was going to collide with a large number of ninjas waiting at the front gate.

Realizing that he would not have enough time to stop, instead he hit the ground hard for a burst of speed and jumped over the group.

Rather than admit he had not been focused, he calmly looked at the Hokage past the crowd and asked "Where next?"

Unfortunately, the crowd was not so willing to accommodate his Master's need for rest.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you have that damn Naruto?"

"Are you his accomplice?"

On and on the questions rolled out of the crowds mouth.

"Enough" the Hokage commanded, "Saber here is with me and I will be the one asking him questions. The rest of you go home, the scroll has been recovered .I will inform you later if I deem that you need the information."

Grudgingly the crowd dispersed.

The Hokage turned to Shirou "Follow me, we'll take him to the hospital for a check up,"

Shirou followed him when a thought occurred. "If it becomes necessary to stay over, I believe my master would enjoy being near the one known as Iruka." chuckling he went on, "It seems that my Master would fight to the death to protect him."

The Hokage grunted approval at this idea _'So he's found someone worth fighting for. Good, I was afraid that he would never find one'_

At the hospital Iruka was rushed off to the ER while Naruto was examined and found to only to have collapsed from exhaustion, but would need to stay the night for observation.

The nurse questioned the Hokage as to why Naruto was allowed to have tattoo at such a young age. To which Shirou snorted from amusement. The Hokage said he would discuss that with Naruto later.

Placing Naruto into bed, Sarutobi turned to Shirou "Alright Saber, now that he is in bed, we need to talk."

"You have my name, you have my reason for why I am here, I will not divulge where I am from, nor will I tell you the exact reason why I have a contract with Naruto. Other than that, I will answer what I can."

"And why" Sarutobi asked, with steel in his voice "are you not allowed to give me either information?"

"Were I to give that information my Master would be placed in great danger." Shirou said. _'That, and I have no idea why I was summoned myself'_

"I need that information so that I can trust you" Sarutobi said trying to reason with Shirou.

"It's not a matter of trust Hokage, my service is for Naruto alone, I fight where he wills and die on his command. I am Naruto's sword and his shield and serve no one else."

Sarutobi was taken aback by this. This man would fight where Naruto commanded?

"So if he ordered you to attack me?"

"I would be trying to put a sword in you right now" Shirou stated calmly "On the other hand if he orders it, I will plunge a sword in my heart to show my loyalty."

Sarutobi felt a mix between horror and skepticism.

_'If he really is telling the truth, this man will fanatically obey any order give by this boy. I just cannot believe that anyone would willingly do that. What have I done wrong Minato? Your son is despised as a demon instead of worshiped as a hero, and now a fanatic is willing to throw his life away for the boy.'_

"You can't possibly mean to follow every order this child will give"

Before Shirou responded to that statement, he noticed a slight movement in the corner of his eye.

Turning to his 'sleeping' master he spoke softly "No, not every order if I can help it. But I will follow most of his orders"

"What makes you so determined to do something like this for a child?"

"The bond between a Master and a Servant can be more powerful than any friendship, deeper than any marriage, and more synchronized than identical twins. He is my Master, and I will do what I can to help him achieve his dreams."

It was official, his Master was awake, and it sounded like he was crying. Leaning down he whispered "Let me know if you need anything Master" Naruto nodded slightly

The Hokage figured there was not much more he could do short of ordering the interrogation squad in.

He excused himself and returned to his office which would no doubt be covered in paperwork.

Naruto sat up and turned to Shirou "Would you really have tried to kill the old man?"

"Only if you ordered it Master."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you are my Master, it is your rightful title."

"Call me Naruto"

"Very well Naruto, my name is Emiya Shirou, but you may refer to me as Servant, or Saber"

"Why not Shirou?"

"There is a reason for that Naruto, but I'll explain in the morning."

"Tell me now, there's no way I'm going to be able to sleep now."

Shirou looked at him skeptically. "You just used up most of your energy summoning me Naruto. I'm surprised you're even awake"

"Bad dreams" Naruto stated, with a touch of fear.

Shirou felt his eyes narrow as he examined his Master. "Tell me about it"

"There was this fire, a lot of dead people, and a boy walking, I think he was dying. Then this man showed up, then there was this glowy thingy."

Naruto continued to ramble on about what he saw not even noticing Shirou's expression of horror.

_'He saw that!'_

Shirou wrapped his arms around this young scared boy "I'm sorry you had to see that. I had forgotten about the dream cycle."

Naruto had never been hugged in his life before. The sensation was unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. In fact, it was rather nice and made him feel safe.

"It was just a dream" he said

"No, no it wasn't" Shirou said sorrowfully, "The bond between us Naruto allows you to see my past when you dream. That fire really happened, that boy was me."

Naruto broke free of Shirou's arms "Wait what?"

Shirou placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders

"You are going to see major events from my life Naruto. Some of them will be frightening, some of them will be sad, but you need to remember that they happened to me, and I'm here with you now. Ok?"

Naruto looked at his Servant and asked "How did you survive that? How could you stand that?"

Shirou's eyes grew a little sad. "I got lucky, my dad saved me" Looking at Naruto "You really do need sleep Naruto, don't worry the next few dreams will happier."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Naruto seemed to relax a little and began to look a little Now I need you to promise me something Naruto."

"What is it Saber?"

"I need you to tell me what you dreamed about every night so I can prepare you for the bad dreams"

"Okay" Naruto said happily, no one had ever been interested in talking about his dreams before.

"Also I want you to promise me that you will never tell anyone else about these dreams. Some of them are" Shirou paused "Private things"

Naruto nodded his head. _'Nobody's ever asked me to keep secrets before'_

"Now then, it's a good idea to get some sleep Naruto we've got a long day ahead tomorrow and we both have some things to ask"

_'Like why you have a demon in you. Granted, I've faced worse, but still...' _

Naruto yawned and his body began going limp.

"Hey Shirou?" Naruto asked

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay here tonight, in case I have more bad dreams?"

Shirou smiled "Naruto, as long as you're my master I will be by your side till death."

"Promise?"

"Promise" Shirou reassured his young master

As soon as Naruto was fast asleep Shirou reverted to Spirit form and waited.

Sure enough the rat climbed down from the ceiling and was about to leave the room with a scroll in hand.

Shirou went directly behind the spy.

Drew back his arm and reverted to physical form.

Using his superior speed and position, the ninja was out cold in an instant.

Shirou reviewed the scroll's contents ripped up the contents. _'Can't let this information get back to the Hokage'_

He then proceeded to dispose of the scraps in various bins and windows making it near impossible to piece together the information.

_'Ninjas 0 Epic Spirits 2' _

Shirou took the unconscious ninja and unceremoniously dumped the body onto a bench outside the hospital.

The night staff had tried to get him to stop but one glare perfected over countless exposures by the Queen of Glares Tohsaka Rin put a stop to them.

Looking back at the nurses he said with an edge in his voice "I hate peeping toms" _'Let them make what they will of that statement'_

A few hours later Iruka was wheeled into the bed across from Naruto.

"Hello Iruka."

"Hello Saber" was the warm response.

"How you feeling?"

Rubbing his shoulders Iruka replied "Been better"

"Mind answering a question for me?"

Iruka's eyes narrowed a bit "Depends"

Shirou smirked at the response. "What is up with the head plate? Naruto clutches it like it's a big deal."

Iruka smiled at that "The head plate signifies that he has been accepted as a genin. He's been trying so hard to earn that. I'll have to take him out for ramen when I get out."

"You sound like you're close"

"I'm one of the few people that doesn't hate him"

Shirou narrowed his eyes _'Hate him? He's a child.'_

"It's not his fault really, everyone blames him for something that he has no control over."

It became apparent to Shirou that the drugs that Iruka was on were causing him to blabber a bit.

_'This seems as good a time as I'll ever get'_

"Excuse me Iruka," Shirou said as warmly as he could "Would you be referring to the demon in him?"

Iruka's eyes widened like saucers and his jaw dropped. "Wha- what-"

"Don't try to lie please. I could tell as I was carrying him to the village."

Again Shirou noticed movement in his Master's bed. '_Oh crap._'

Realizing that this could cripple his Master he knew that he had already gone past the point of no return.

"Why did someone put a monster inside a child? Who could do something so reckless?"

Iruka looked like he was going to pass out.

Shirou strode to Iruka's side grabbed his hand and squeezed. "What were you thinking? You could have killed him." his voice was getting louder.

Iruka sighed and said "I'm forbidden to tell about that, you will have to ask the Hokage for information

Shirou nodded, this was not unexpected. "Just one thing,"

Iruka opened his mouth but Shirou placed a finger in front of it "Do you hate Naruto?"

Iruka shook his head "I hate the demon, it killed my family."

Shirou tensed up, he knew his master had as well.

Iruka continued "But I don't hate Naruto. He may not be the best of my students, but he works so hard for what little results he can get. He plays pranks, screws around and can be very annoying, but I believe that he can go far."

Shirou felt his entire body relax.

This would be a powerful moment in his Master's life one that would help him get through many tough obstacles.

Iruka Smiled "Do you know what his dream is?"

Shirou could only shake his head.

"He dreams of being the Hokage and have everyone acknowledge his existence."

_'Acknowledge his existence?' _"Wait Iruka," Shirou interrupted "I've been wondering about this but where are his parents?"

"He doesn't have any" Iruka said, sorrow filled his voice.

"What happened?" Shirou said, his heart began falling into his stomach

"Don't know, you'll have to ask the Hokage." Iruka's reply came.

"We're the same" Shirou's statement was so quite that Iruka barely could hear him.

Releasing Iruka, Shirou returned to Naruto leaned down and whispered.

"Go to sleep, we'll investigate tomorrow"

Settling in a chair for the night beside his Master's bed he watched over his Master go to sleep again.

For Shirou, he cannot help but worry.

Worry about Saber, alone in the field of gold.

Worry about Rin, had she finally masted Second Magic.

Worry about his Master, his poor abused, condemned Master.

Worry about what was to come tomorrow.

Looking ahead, he could only think _'What am I supposed to do now?'_

There's no holy grail war here, there's no dead apostles, Hell, there probably aren't any other Servants in this world.

For Emiya Shirou the night was long and tense.

Right now he regretted that epic spirits did not need things like rest and food.

Naruto dreamed of family. He saw Saber in a hospital room similar to the one he was sleeping in. He saw the man from the last dream talking to Saber. Asking if he would like to be adopted to him.

_'Hey this is kind of what is happening to me.'_

He saw Saber leave the Hospital with a new name and a new dad. When they got to the house both Naruto and Saber gawked.

The place was huge.

The man, Emiya Kiritsugu, turned to Saber and said "I have a secret to tell you. I'm actually a magus."

Naruto could not understand that word, what was a magus?

He continued to watch as Saber continued to explore the house.

As large as it was, it felt cold, empty, even a bit dead.

Naruto couldn't understand it, homes were supposed to places of warmth and happiness. All the other kids had homes like that.

Saber never noticed, maybe never cared. He had gone through hell, maybe, maybe this coffin was enough.

Naruto kept looking at Kiritsugu's eyes. They seemed dead, maybe desperate.

Naruto dreamed.

Dreamed of a home that stank of death.

Dreamed of a father that seemed dead.

Dreamed of a boy that seemed not to mind


	3. Pancake?

Author's note: Right, first off, no I don't own Naruto or Fate/stay night.

I was thinking I might bring Rin in later in the story (Second Magic actually would make sense), but I'm holding it off for now. Definitely won't happen until later in the story if I do decide to.

I'm still trying to decide if I should make Shirou a mentor, father figure, or brother figure for this story. I'll probably end up with a mix of all three by the time I'm done (If I get done, part time college and full-time work eat a lot of time up.) Right now, I'm barreling along to get to the end of the bell test. I can see the story so clearly up till past that point, then I have to figure out the next character development. I will say this though, TenTen will not be a love interest for Shirou or Naruto. For a first time fanfic writer, this is rather fun. In the meantime, enjoy this next chapter

* * *

Morning did not come soon enough for Shirou.

The whole night had kept him on the edge with what ifs and maybes, but he had concocted a plan of attack for the Hokage.

Simple, but effective, and quite possibly devastating to his Master. _'Sounds like old times already'_

The first phase was to confer with his Master if he wanted to go through with the plan.

Unfortunately, because he had been up half the night with jutsu training and eavesdropping, he was still sound asleep when the sun rose.

Shirou scowled at that. He had trained himself from before he was Naruto's age to get up with the sun regardless of how little sleep he got.

_'I'm going to have to break that habit into him. That skill could be the difference between life and death for a ninja.'_

Shirou decided to wait an hour, but his blond Master was still out cold.

Grabbing the pitcher of ice water next to Naruto's bed, he raised it over Naruto's head.

"Naruto," Shirou warned "You have ten second's to wake up or I'll do it for you"

Naruto merely mumbled

_'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,' _

Shirou, true to his word, dumped the ice water onto Naruto's face.

The results were spectacular, to say the least.

Naruto jumped out of bed coughing and yelling at the top of his lungs "What the hell was that for?"

Shirou calmly sat there waiting till Naruto finally got oriented.

Iruka, on the other hand, had woken up when Shirou gave the warning. Upon seeing the action, he couldn't help but laugh "The prankster got pranked."

Naruto, madder than ever, turned to his despicable Servant and said, "What's the big idea ya' dick?"

Shirou calmly stood up, walked to Naruto, and promptly knocked his feet out from under him.

Looking straight into Naruto's eyes giving him his second best glare, which would have been about Rin's ninth scariest glare, and spoke "First watch your language."

The air had gone visibly colder.

"Second if I had been an enemy, you would be dead. You say you want to be Hokage, then you need to realize that people will want to kill you whenever they think you're weak."

The air was getting frigid.

"Finally, Master," Shirou spoke, the room was all but covered in ice from his tone

"Though you have had a long night, you have wasted over an hour of daylight. If you wish to be Hokage you will need every minute of light to spend on improving yourself to face the challenges ahead."

Naruto was terrified.

What had happened to that gentle guy that treated him like a son, like a human.

This had to be someone else, how else would he have changed so fast.

Iruka himself was at a loss. _'Where did that last one come from?' _

Shirou looked up from Naruto and gazed out the window.

"The first thing we need to do is get you checked out of here and go over to your place."

Naruto paled at that '_Oh Kami,_ _I haven't cleaned my apartment in months"_

Iruka risked it and spoke out "They won't let you check out for another hour."

Shirou smiled evilly at Iruka and said "Watch me"

The room had become Antarctica

* * *

Guiding Naruto to the Nurses' desk Shirou demanded the sign out sheets.

One look at Shirou's face was enough and the paperwork could not have been filled out fast enough.

Once outside the hospital Shirou looked down to Naruto, who was almost ghost white, and spoke "Where do you live?"

Dreading each step was one step closer to the gallows he went to his small one room apartment.

During the journey Shirou noticed the looks the people were giving.

At first he thought it may have been him that was getting those glares.

He didn't give the best first impression, the whole drawing weapons and jumping over a mystified crowd tended not to endear hearts.

Following the gazes however, he saw that they were looking down, focusing on his Master.

_'Has he always had those looks directed at him? Just because of the demon?'_

Continuing, he saw that many of the children had similar glances

_'The parents poison the minds of their children. It's a wonder Naruto hasn't ended up dead yet.'_

As they walked he memorized the layout of the town.

_'Last thing I need is a repeat of when I first met Blue and ended up cornered in an alley.' _

Living wonder fifth magician or no, that woman could make Dead Apostles turn tail and run.

Shirou kept an eye out on the prices for the various shops. He soon had a good idea of the cost of living. '_One ryo is about the same as one yen here._ Good to know if I have to buy anything'

One thing he noticed was there were a large number of blind people.

As he walked, he couldn't help but notice their eyes were pure white, and looked related.

He swore that two of them were looking, actually looking at him.

If so, their sixth sense was not to be underestimated.

He resolved to ask Naruto or Iruka at a later date.

Finally, Naruto halted in front of a building.

"We're here." He said.

To Shirou's eyes, the building looked, for lack of a better word, cheap.

Not rundown, but getting there. The paint was starting to peel, the roof was missing some shingles, and the wood looked old and ready to rot.

It made sense to him, no parents, probably living off the welfare until he had a job, like his new ninja job.

Naruto led Shirou to the fifth floor And went to the second door on the right.

Shirou noticed Naruto was bracing himself for something.

_'Probably hasn't cleaned his room in years.'_

"Naruto" Shirou said quietly. Naruto was white as a sheet now.

"Cleanliness will be a part of your routine from now on. Understood?"

Naruto could only nod and opened the door.

* * *

It was as bad as Shirou figured, in other words, it looked like a bomb blew up.

Dishes and clothes spread everywhere.

Empty food containers, predominantly ramen, were left across the table and under it.

Shirou signed and spoke quietly "This is one of the many reasons why you need to get up at the break of day"

Naruto was just happy not to see the glacier glare again.

Shirou picked his way to the fridge and almost had a heart attack.

No fruit, no vegetables, the milk spoiled four days ago, the cheese was molding, the only source or meat were pork slices put in ramen.

Opening the freezer, all there was was ice.

Quickly opening the cupboards, he found a few untouched pots and pans, cereal, and ramen. The only dishes that seemed to have a lot of use were the cups and bowels.

And God help him, not even a tea kettle or tea. _'That's it, I'll be damned before I let this continue any further.'_

Rounding to Naruto, Shirou took every ounce of will and kept his voice moderate.

"I'm going shopping Naruto, I'll need funds, but when I get back, I'll make breakfast."

Naruto glanced at his frog purse and gulped.

"In the meantime, Naruto, I need you to clean this room up."

Naruto handed over the purse.

Shirou opened it up counted out enough funds for the required ingredients and utensils.

In the end, about a quarter of the funds were taken and Shirou all but ran to the stores.

Naruto fearing the worst if the room was not clean came upon a brilliant idea of using shadow clones.

Summoning four clones to help they went to work.

One worked on the dishes, one began the laundry, one collected trash, while both Naruto and his last clone began straightening the room.

They were on the clock, and fear lent them wings.

* * *

Shirou wasn't running to the stores now, he was Reinforced running to the stores.

Moving between a dozen shops, Shirou gathered every ingredient, every utensil, every bargain in record time.

He had overestimated the prices and ended up with some moderate change left over.

Wondering what to do with it he was heading back home with a small mountain of groceries.

People stopped and looked at what looked like a walking collection of groceries with eyes passed them.

It was about four buildings from Naruto's apartment when he heard it.

A young woman with buns in her hair was shouting out "One day only. Reduced prices on all weapons".

It was like a message from God with neon lighting and an arrow.

Walking past the girl, who was looking at the sight of him, he entered the store.

The shopkeeper looked comical, the eyes were darting everywhere, as if searching for some help. The shopkeeper was sweating and a bit pale. Whatever he was looking for was not there. Shirou could clearly hear the man's heartbeat increase.

_'It's as if he expects me to rob the place while my hands are full.'_

It was clear the clerk had never seen a major grocery shopper in action.

Shirou carefully placed the groceries down and pointed at the knife in the window.

Upon seeing that the spectacle was a customer, the shopkeeper grinned widely.

_'One moron coming up'_ he thought.

Shirou held the knife up to the light and laughed. Taking the shopkeeper to the knife, Shirou pointed out the hair-line fracture in the knife. One good hit and the knife was history. The clerk asked him if he was interested in a different one. Shirou pulled out another knife from the wall. Asking the clerk to step back, Shirou went through an exercise swinging, parrying, countering. In his practice, Shirou barely noticed he had grabbed another weapon from the display and continued through the exercise.

"How's it going Uncle" the girl with buns called entering the shop. She paused inside the door. What was this display? This man in red was going through the store swinging the weapons with precision all the while quickly discarding old weapons and grabbing new ones.

Again and again with complete control always alternating weapons, never stopping the elaborate movements. She noticed however, that a few of the weapons were placed in a pile on the counter.

Mesmerized by the swordsman moves, she barely noticed her uncle creep up beside her.

"TenTen," he whispered, "You've got to stop him, what if he breaks something."

It was all she could do not to roll her eyes. The store had been designed so that a customer could tryout the weapons.

Not to mention that this swordsman was clearly an expert and would never damage the equipment. She went back to watching the weapons master. She watched him go through a movement using an ax and a small dagger, replace the dagger in mid swing and grabbing a short sword to complete the movement.

It was brilliant._'What I wouldn't do to have that much control. He's using every weapon in his environment. No wasted movements, even when switching out. It's like some kind of dance choreographed for every movement'_

Finally, the man stopped the elaborate dance and went to the counter.

Sensing business at last, her uncle went to the counter to ring up such a large haul. Before he even began calculating the amount, however, the man in red held up his hand. He began whispering to her uncle, who was beginning to visibly pale. One by one the weapons were pushed out of the pile, her uncle sweating profusely from what the swordsman was saying.

TenTen walked closer to hear what the man was saying when she tripped.

She had been so focused on the man she had missed the food on the ground.

The man looked back at her "You okay?" he asked, concern laced his words.

_'That voice. The man such a wonderful voice. Soothing yet powerful. It was just like grandpa' _

"Yes, I'm okay"

Turning back to the clerk the red man pushed the swordsman pushed aside the katana. All that remained of the weapons from the pile were a short sword and a knife with a knuckle guard.

Shirou told the clerk "This sword hear, look, the shading here on the shaft of the blade show that the blacksmith didn't put enough heat when he was working. One good blow and the sword will snap like a twig."

_'He noticed all that while swinging the blade? What kind of person is he?'_

Her uncle was on the verge of desperation "And I suppose that the knife has some major flaw in it to?"

Shirou nodded his head. "This knife has the worst flaw of all of them."

Her uncle held his hands up in the air in defeat "Enough, if you have nothing better to due than to insult my shop," 'My shop? Dad's the one who owns it uncle not you.' "then I must ask you to leave."

'_Here we go' _Shirou thought with an evil grin

Well that is the problem I find I have need of a weapon to begin training my apprentice who is right now ready to begin training with real weapons." Picking up the knife idly Shirou continued "I might be persuaded to buy this piece of junk for say 2000 ryo."

"2000!, the knife is worth 5000"

"It might have been worth 5000 if the maker had known what they were doing." Shirou retorted emphasizing the might

"While I admit that the knife may have been damaged, I refused to go below 4000."

"Damage!" Shirou shouted "What do you mean damage, I was referring to the creation of the blade." Shirou lowered his voice to a hiss "4000 for in improperly made damaged sword? No sir I refuse, I'll pay no more than 1800 for such a shoddy blade." _'Come on little fish, bite it'_

TenTen watched as her uncle was sweating bullets and paling by each counter offer. "Well good sir I wasn't implying that the sword was damaged, I only meant that it had been made wrong so how about 3000 ."

"MADE WRONG?" Shirou bellowed TenTen's uncle was cowering before this avatar of rage. "You're telling me you want me to pay 3000 for a blade that's forged wrong, damaged, and has something like a loose hilt?"

TenTen's uncle is visibly shrinking from this titan. "t-t-two thousand?'

TenTen watched the raging man instantly turn back into the calm collected dancer she first beheld.

"Done. Here you are 2000 ryo."

TenTen could only watch as this man had haggled harder than anyone she had ever seen before.

Her uncle seemed to think the worst was over and with renewed vigor asked the man "Will that be all?"

"Oh, of course not." Shirou replied lightheartedly. The only thing that spoiled that image was that grin of pure evil. "I still have to buy some protectors for my apprentice's hands."

Shirou had to hold back from laughing at the clerk's reactions. Red rage froze into pure terror and back again for several seconds before the clerk resigned himself to another helping of haggling a la Madam Blue

_'The only good thing I learned from her was to haggle like a bastard. Course, she always had the option of blowing up anyone who irritated her'_

A few more minutes of one sided haggling and Shirou was out the door with gifts for his Master and all the groceries need for the nest few weeks.

Looking past her uncle TenTen could only stare in awe at what she had witnessed.

_'That...That was amazing. The speed, the control, the movements. I- I've got to have lessons with him, whoever he is.'_

Glad she had the rest of the day off, TenTen followed the red savant.

* * *

Carefully picking his way up the stairs, Shirou lightly kicked the door

Naruto promptly opened the door._ 'Thank Kami, I learned Kage Bushin, I just finished cleaning.'_ Shirou carefully placed the bags down and gave Naruto the change, a measly two hundred forty nine ryo.

Naruto sadly put the money back.

Shirou turned to Naruto and said "Good job cleaning, but now I need you to empty out the fridge, everything must go."

While Naruto did as instructed, Shirou began putting away the food

Naruto had in addition to two week of food, a new skillet, teapot, eggbeater, spatulas, and several other cooking utensils.

Shirou stopped Naruto before he opened the last bag "Leave it for now Naruto, please."

Shirou began humming as he put the kettle on and buttered up the skillet.

"Ever heard of pancakes Naruto?" Shirou asked.

Naruto had never heard of it before "No"

Shirou smiled, 'Y_ou will today'_.

In the middle of cooking, Shirou heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto could you please get the door?"

Naruto could only shake his head_ '_

_What is with this guy? First he rips my head off this morning, then he shops more than the ladies, he says please instead of demands, now he's humming while cooking exotic foods.'_

Naruto opened the door and stood shock still.

TenTen looked nervously at Naruto and asked "Hey, have you seen a man dressed in red with white hair and-"

Naruto opened the door fully so she could see him.

"Excuse me sir," TenTen began nervously.

Shirou turned to her and said "Guests? Perfect timing, I just got the tea ready." _'The girl from the weapons shop. I can see the resemblance between the clerk and her better keep an eye out'_

Pouring three cups of his tea he went back to flipping pancakes.

TenTen looked nervously at Naruto who shrugged and offered her one of the two chairs.

_'Once again this man keeps surprising me. A master swordsman, a master haggler, and now a chef'_

Looking at the strange red man's back she began again "Sir, I have a request"

Shirou called back to her "Butter or jam on your pancake?"

TenTen was caught off guard _'Pancake?'_

"Um, sir it's actually-"

"Call me Saber" He interrupted, delivering a platter of four oddly looking circular cakes.

_'Here about the haggling? No bad for business calling the sale off.'_

He boldly placed two on a plate for Tenten and two for Naruto.

He then placed a jar of jam, a jar of honey, and some butter on the table,

He turned back to the cooking area and came back with sliced apples and placed them on the tray.

She couldn't help but notice that the apple had been cut so that the skins became bunny ears.

With a look of pure content, Shirou picked up his cup of tea and told TenTen

"We'll discuss your request after eating."

_'Must be here for something else. Information? Friendship? Favors?'_

Tenten looked at Naruto who had wisely decided to keep out of the affairs of the kitchen.

Naruto shrugged and took a bite of the pancakes. '_Can't be all that bad if it smells this good.'_

'_DELICIOUS. Where have they been all my life. Must have more.'_

Naruto quickly finished the first pancake before he had even considered adding a topping.

TenTen saw the look Naruto gave and tried a bite.

'_So Good! I have got to get the recipe'_

TenTen decided to add a bit of jam to the pancake and found the combination perfect.

While both were wolfing down the pancakes, Shirou smiled knowing he had begun the first step in healthy eating.

After eating second helpings and snacking on apples waiting for the pancakes TenTen observed Saber's cooking

_'He's good. Add master chef to his skill set' _

She decided she would ask for cooking lessons in addition to the lessons she had come for in the first place.

_'Wonder what Neji would think about pancakes.' _

Shirou focused upon the guest "Now then, what was it you came here for Mrs?"

"Um, sir, I was kinda wondering if you would,"

TenTen began nervously. She could help but begin to blush looking at Saber's face.

It was a strong attractive face with an exotic flare.

_'How old is he? He looks like he's in his twenties he must be a genius' _

"If I would what?" Shirou asked he saw signs of attraction in the girl.

Lord knows he had seen plenty of it when he was alive. Rin and Luvia at the top of the list.

. But for him he still loved that blue clad knight who appeared in moonlight in his workroom.

"Um, pleasecanyoutrainme" she burst out as fast as she could

"Come again?"

Blushing at how she sounded, she took a deep breath and said "Could you please train me in the martial style of yours."

Shirou was surprised by this request. "Because you have asked me this I will be honest with you."

TenTen felt her heart turn to lead. _'He doesn't want a second apprentice. How Naruto got to be his apprentice is beyond me.'_

"My style" he said with emphasis on the word style "Revolves on using a hundred different weapons at the same time."

TenTen nodded her head "That's why I want you to train me"

_'Your skills in the shop were beyond anything I've ever seen. Please at least give me a few lessons. I've got to prove myself, I've got to show him'_

Shirou was almost gaping at this.

Tenten pulled out a scroll onto the table. From there she summoned a dozen different weapons.

Shirou smiled at this _'There's actually someone who wants to learn my insane style?' _

"Interesting, I will have to think about this."

TenTen felt her hopes rise. She had seen that wistful look in his eyes. _'He can see my talent. He can see how similar we fight.'_

Naruto, who had been quite for the exchange turned to Saber "Hey, if your training her, what about me?"

Shirou's eyes lit up "Well since you mentioned it"

Shirou reached into the unopened back and pulled out a knife with a brass knuckle grip and two gauntlets. The gauntlets protected the back of the hand and the knuckles leaving no restrictions on the fingers for jutsus, but plenty of protection for fists.

"I noticed your hands" Shirou began. "From the calluses on your knuckles, you're a brawler."

TenTen giggled while Naruto scowled _'Why does TenTen want to work with Saber so much? And why am I degraded to a brawler'_

"Don't take offense at that Naruto, some of the best fighters I've ever met were brawlers. What you need to focus on is unpredictability."

Naruto looked confused at that.

"This means you're going to have to work on three basics then go from there. Speed, stamina, and experience."

Naruto nods at the first two, but the last one throws him.

"How do I get experience Saber?"

Shirou smiles a very evil smile,

"Sparring"

'_Ah that brings me back. I still can feel it when saber kept hitting me with that Shinai.'_

Naruto and TenTen both shiver at that look.

Shirou looked thoughtful then turned to TenTen

"I see no problems with you sparring with us. If you do decide to assist in Naruto's training, I'll be more than willing to give you pointers on making your own style."

TenTen nodded to this "I would love to help out"

_'Not what I was hoping, for but it's a foot in the door'_

"Oh, wait," TenTen gasped having nearly forgot.

Shirou looked at her chuckling at her burst.

TenTen blushed again "Would it be possible for you to teach me how to cook."

Shirou turned his head a bit, the shrugged. "We'll have to see about that later. How can I contact you about the sparring matches?"

"Oh that's no problem, my dad runs the store that you bought the knife and gauntlets from."

* * *

After TenTen left the apartment Naruto turned to Shirou and asked "Are you really going to make me spar with her?"

Shirou held up one hand and listened.

When he could not hear TenTen's foot steps again he went over to the window, looked outside, then shut the window.

Turning back to Naruto with all good cheer removed from his face Shirou sat down in one of the chairs of the table.

"Yes, you will be sparring with her, if she is a spy I'd rather keep her where I can see her."

"You think she's a spy?"

Shirou snorted "She's a ninja, of course she's a spy, so are you."

Naruto gaped at that.

Shirou continued "The only question is if she is spying on us or is she being honest with us."

Picking up the tea cup, Naruto noticed that Saber had shifted into a lecturing mode.

Waving a finger in the air Shirou emphasized "Her behavior is abnormal, even for a village of ninjas"

Naruto decided not to take notice of that derogatory _'What's his deal about ninjas?'_

"Rather than shun you or ignore you,"

Naruto flinched at that

"She follows me here accepts tea and breakfast without a complaint or an attempt to reject the offer. From her behavior, I have come with three theories."

Naruto began listening intently to the lecture.

_'This lesson is much more interesting than any of Iruka's.' _

"The first theory is she is being honest in wanting to train to get stronger. The second is she is a spy from the Hokage or another ninja to understand our partnership."

Naruto nodded, he could see either of those options after analyzing the oddities.

"What's the third option?"

Shirou waved his hand in a dismissive gesture "She has a crush on you."

Naruto nearly choked on that. "What?"

_'Her? Me? Never.'_

"It is in the realm of possibility that she is using the excuse to be close to you. I would have dismissed it, but when she asked for the cooking lessons the option became a possibility."

"Why is cooking important?"

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Shirou said sagely then turned serious

"It could be she was scouting out what kind of food you like to eat."

"Ramen" Naruto proclaimed proudly.

"So I could tell, however this ends my analysis."

"So, what do we do?"

"First you are going to tell me what you dreamed about"

Naruto was pulled up short by the change in topics

"Well I dreamed about you in the hospital and moving in with your dad."

Shirou's face lit up at that memory

"I didn't understand something though" Naruto continued

"What?"

"What is a magus?"

"Ah" Shirou sits forward in the chair placing the empty tea cup on the table.

"A magus is someone who used magic"

Naruto frowns at that "There's no such thing as magic."

Shirou smiles at that naive assumption.

Holding out his hand

"Trace on" Kanshou and Bakuya twin Chinese swords, appear in my hands. White Kanshou reflects the light from the window, while black Bakuya seems to eat the light.

Naruto's eyes widen "Where-" The swords vanish in replacement Shirou traces a the Masaramune and a Gram in Shirou's hands.

Shirou keeps this up for a bit swords appear and vanish.

After a bit Shirou stops. The swords vanish.

"Unlike TenTen who merely stores weapons on the scrolls, I create the blades I desire."

Naruto is flabbergasted,

_'How, how was that possible? You can't just create swords from nothing. But, there's no scroll, no hand signs, '_

Shirou makes sure that Naruto is looking right at him, then he disappears.

Naruto jumps at this. '_Where did he go? He was too fast?'_

"I'm right in front of you Naruto."

Naruto focuses in front of him, no-one should be able to do that. Sure there were techniques similar to that, but they required the target to look away from the user or be distracted.

"Right now I am in spirit form, I cannot be seen, felt or heard unless I allow it."

Shirou appears before Naruto, but Shirou does not look solid.

Naruto can see the wall through Shirou.

"Right now Naruto only you can see me or hear me."

Naruto is about to scream, Shirou is a ghost.

Shirou shifts back to physical form much to the relief of Naruto.

"If you still want proof Naruto, I could blow up a mountain for you."

"No, No thanks" Naruto shakily replies.

Shirou stands up "Naruto can you show me your left arm."

Naruto flinches but does so. Upon seeing the design on his arm, Naruto's frayed nerves snap.

"AAAH! What is it? Get it off!"

Shirou firmly grips Naruto's shoulder "Calm down and I'll explain."

It takes a bit of time, but Naruto does calm down.

"Those marks on you are proof of our contract."

"Proof?"

"Yes, these three Command Seals with these you are able to give me three Absolute Orders."

"Absolute orders?"

"When I say absolute, I'm not joking. If you used one of those seals you could command me to kill everyone in the village."

Naruto blanches at this.

"You could command me to perform any sexual act no matter how heinous."

Naruto looks sick.

"You could even command me to kill myself"

"Never!" Naruto declares.

Shirou smiles at that.

"Now listen these Seals can even distort time and space to a degree."

Naruto is now lost at this.

"Imagine this, you and I are separated, you are beset on all sides by a superior forces."

Naruto nods to show he follows

"Using a Command Seal you can call me from anywhere to come to you side instantly."

Naruto's face becomes skeptical at this. That kind of thing took time to set up.

"Remember Naruto, this is magic."

Naruto remembers the demonstrations and shudders.

"In addition you can use the Seals to boost my performance like say attack with everything you have or dodge. Doing that will allow me for a brief moment to go beyond my limits and perform a miracle."

Naruto looks at the seals in a mixture of wonder and horror.

"Why?" Naruto whispers

"Why what?" Shirou asks back

"Why would you let me have these?"

Shirou sighs "It's a form or insurance to protect you. If you had summoned someone else, you would

have needed those seals to keep you alive."

Naruto began to see this. One seal could have Saber kill himself if he was dangerous.

"What do you mean by summoned? I've never heard of anyone summoning a human, and summons are supposed to leave after a while. You're still here."

Shirou smiles and remembers what it was like for him learning about Servants and the Grail War.

"Because unlike a summon which can only manifest for a short time, you Master have called forth a Servant."

Naruto's head jerks back remembering that phrase.

To start with a Servant is a familiar not a summons."

Naruto is lost at this. Shirou sighs and simplified it

"Summons stay for a short time, Servants stay for as long as they are not killed and the Master, the one who summons their Servant, does not use up all three Command Seals."

_'It's a dumbed down explanation, but then, he's not trying to become a magus anyway.' _

"So that mean's you'll stay?" Naruto asks tentatively

"As long as you need me, and as long as I draw breath."

Naruto smiles at that _'Good, Saber can be scary at times, but he's mostly nice.'_

"I believe I owe you one more explanation Master."

"Please, call me Naruto"

There is a reason why you must use my real name

_'Real name? Yeah, yeah I remember him saying something about that'_

"If there was another Servant out there, that Servant could use my name to find my weaknesses."

"So I should just keep calling you Saber?"

"Please do, it could be the difference between life and death."

Shirou stood up at and motioned for Naruto to do the same.

"Now Naruto we have to head over to the Hokage's residence"

"Why?"

"We need to discover the truth of the demon inside you"

Naruto hung his head at that memory

Shiro grabbed Naruto's chin and forced it up

"Never hang your head for what you have no power over. This is not your fault"

Naruto felt a smile on his face, a real smile, not one of the fakes he put on in public.

_'Yeah, it's not my fault. I'll show them. I'll show them I have what it Takes to be a Hokage.'_

_

* * *

_

Unaware of the fact that their conversation had been overheard, the Hokage put down his pipe and covered his viewing crystal.

_'So this man will serve Naruto in good faith. I believe that this man will make Naruto and perhaps many other young ones into legends.'_

Smiling the Hokage prepared to the truth of the Kyuubi._ 'But I won't tell him of his heritage yet my old friend._ the Hokage thought glancing at the picture of the fourth Hokage.


	4. SexynoJutsu

Authors note: I think it's about time I typed up the stats for Emiya Shirou for this story. I decided to add a few skills to Shirou because I truly do believe that he has these skills. (Especially the eye for weapons. One glance and he can copy the weapon) Also his stats as Saber are higher than Archer as the Saber class is supposed to increase stats. Hence why the Saber class is the preferred summon. I also can't believe than an epic spirit would have so few skills. If you can think of any other skills please let me know (Note I will need the grade level description and reason why before I will consider adding the skill in)

Servant Saber

Real name: Emiya Shirou

Male

187cm 79kg

Lawful Good alignment

Strength C

Magical Energy B+

Endurance B

Luck C

Agility B

Nobel Phantasm E-A++

Abilities:

Magical Resistance D: Nullifies single action magic. Equivalent to wearing a talisman. Also nullifies low level genjutsu

Skills:

Clairvoyance C: Allows clear vision of distant objects. Improves body movement and vision.

Magic C-: Knowledge of orthodox magic. At this strength able to identify all common forms of magic but is unable to perform any.

Magic detection B: Able to locate source of a spell or a barrier field seals within half a mile. At B rate is unable to identify exact type of spell used.

Mind's Eye (True) B+: Insight fostered by intense training. A 'combat logic' that allows for calm analysis of the situation and the enemy's ability in spite of danger, and a consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation. If there is less than 0.1% chance of a comeback this ability greatly improves the chances of success

Bravery A: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. At B rank,a bonus effect of increasing melee damage is applied. At A rank, receives a C rank skill of Intimidation skill and a bonus in pain resistance.

Intimidation C: The ability to weaken an opponent's attack and defense. At C rank, enemy's stats are reduced by one rank unless the enemy has either Mind's eye or Bravery of C rank or higher.

Eye for Weapons S: Has a 100% chance to identify a weapon if it possesses legendary or mythic properties. Skill reduced three levels for non-blade weapons

Nobel Phantasm:

**Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Sword Creation**

A special magic called a Reality Marble

Usable only by Emiya Shirou

Able to duplicate any weapon seen

Any duplicated weapons will be reduced by one rank

Able to ignore rank reduction by creating Broken Phantasms

Broken phantasms require two to three times the energy to produce

Defensive equipment is also possible

Technique requires two to three times the energy to produce

Rank: E-A++

Type: ?

Range: ?

Maximum Target: ?

**Shroud of Martin**

A black armor with a red cape and coat worn by Emiya Shirou at all times

Originally belonging to an unknown saint but now recognized as Shirou's

Awarded by the Burial Squad for valor against a Dead Apostle

Outfit protects wearer from heat and cold

Self repairs any damage done to the outfit

Outfit will never get wet or hinder wearer in combat

Outfit is always worn and requires no Prana to use

Rank E

Type: Pro-Unit

Range: N/A

Maximum target : 1

Description:

Emiya Shirou became a Hero through effort, will, training, and luck.

Unorthodox magician hero who can use Reality Marble to forge numerous weapons without penalty.

Former winner of the Fifth Holy Grail War but had the Grail destroyed instead.

Heroic Achievements include:

Fought the Battle of the Blood Moon

The Four Hour Battle with the 25th Dead Apostle Ancestor. (Note: was only able to delay Dead Apostle until Arcrueid Brunestud arrived)

Cleansing of the Dark Pyramid

Responsible for the defense of Gibraltar

Evacuation of Mecca

Champion of Israel (First Middle Eastern War)

Killed 438 of Mad Cain's golems

Recovered the first Dragon egg found in 2000 years (last seen in the possession of Kischur Zelretch)

* * *

_'For a village of ninja's they're not very good at hiding their thoughts' _Shirou found himself remarking

Everywhere he looked he saw people looking at Naruto like a criminal. _'Naruto could probably count the number of people nice to him on his fingers.'_

Naruto for his part was holding his head up high _'Who cares about them. Saber and Iruka like me for who I am. I've got Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku, and old man Hokage.'_

Shirou noticed his Master's smile and wanted to smile as well, but these looks, there were just too many of them.

"Why the hell did you come back you dirty thief?' came a slovenly voice

Shirou rounded on where the voice came from. _'Drunk. I could throw a blade by his neck to silence him but the crowd might swarm us. Best to wait and see the reactions.'_

The crowds' expressions did grow darker. But before anything else happened another voice yelled at the drunk.

"At least he never tried to cheat me out of what he owed me, unlike you Tori."

Shirou glanced at the source of the second voice. From a small ramen store stood an middle age man with a chefs hat.

"Teuichi!" Naruto cried "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too my number one customer." Teuichi called out. "Say is that a head plate on your head?"

"Yeah I got this yesterday. Sorry I didn't tell you." Naruto apologized

_'Looks like the crowd is dispersing. This man carries some weight in this area.'_ Shirou noticed

"I assume you know him Naruto?"

"Yeah Teuichi and Ayame make the best ramen ever."

Shirou bowed slightly to the chef. Turning to Naruto "That reminds me, Iruka promised to take you out in celebration after he gets out of the hospital."

"Really? Yippee." Naruto celebrated, hugging Shirou.

"So Naruto who's this strapping young man?" Teuichi asked walking up to Shirou

"This here's Saber, he says he's my servant."

One slit eye opened slightly "A servant you say? Now why'd ya need a servant."

Shirou shrugged slightly "It's complicated. I'll just be looking out for Naruto for a while."

Teuichi nodded a bit. "I see, bout time somebody helped the guy out."

"Hey, Hey, Saber. How bout we eat here later?" Naruto all but jumping up and down

"We'll see Naruto. We've got a busy day today."

"Okaaaaay." Naruto drawled out, clearly disappointed.

Teuichi smiled from the exchange. "You two sound like family already."

_'Family? I guess we kinda are'_ Naruto contemplated with a grin on his face

Continuing onward the red and orange duo walked to the Ninja Headquarters. In front of the doors Shirou ground to a halt. Naruto turned back "What is it Saber?"

Shirou went down on his knee and look Naruto in the eye. "Naruto." Shirou said solemnly "This is the point of no return. Once we enter these doors you may hear things that you wish you never had. We can walk away from this if you wish." his face showed that he was indeed serious

Naruto looked right back at Shirou and said with pure conviction "I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Came a voice from behind Shirou

Shirou was on his feet hands ready for tracing fast as lightning when he saw the source of the voice.

A gray haired man wearing a mask and the head plate covering one eye. Though the hair was gray, the man looked fairly young. In one hand he held a book labeled Icha Icha Paradise

_'This is why I hate ninja's. It's like dealing with shadows. Can't sense them till they're too close for comfort.' _Shirou was gritting teeth at the man

"We're going to learn why I have a demon in me." Naruto blurted out

Shirou had to refrain from slapping himself _'Subtle Naruto, real subtle'_

The gray haired man dropped his book. Shirou was certain that if the man was not wearing a mask that his mouth would be hanging.

_'How did Naruto find out about the Kyuubi?'_ Thought Kakashi

"Naruto, you need to refrain from talking about this until you talk to the Hokage." Shirou reprimanded steel in his voice "You don't know if he's friend or foe."

Naruto flinched at that.

* * *

Leaving the stunned man the duo walked into the building where a secretary greeted them from behind her desk. "Welcome, we've been expecting you. The Hokage will meet you in his office."

_'That's it? No body searches? No metal detectors? No waiting in long lines? No security personnel except those two ninja hiding in the ceiling? What kind of security is this place using?' _Shirou was taken aback. Airport security was tighter than this place. _'Expecting us... Either they saw us coming towards the building or the Hokage gave our description and waited us to come to him.'_

Naruto headed immediately to the staircase on the right_. 'Must have been there before'_ Shirou speculated.

Entering the room Shirou noticed that the gray haired man with a mask was with the Hokage '_Probably ran up the side of the building to warn the Hokage' _

"Greetings Lord Hokage, I assume that this man here has told you about the subject of this meeting."

"That is correct Saber." The Hokage replied. Sarutobi inwardly smiled at Saber's assumption.

The Third had no intention of revealing that he had looked in on the earlier conversations from his crystal ball. Sarutobi wasn't called 'The Professor' for being an idiot._ 'Best to let Saber think that Kakashi had given me the information.' _Glancing to Kakashi' "You may go Kakashi."

The masked man bowed slightly and seemed to vanish, from a normal human perspective anyway. To Shirou's eyes the man had quickly ran into the balcony and jumped to a different building. _'Show off_

The Hokage placed his hands on the table and leaned forward "Before I begin the tale I must ask you how you discovered this information."

Shirou could only concede the request "I noticed he had the demon in him when I was carrying him to the village." Shirou shrugged "I have an unusual ability to detect such things." _'Rin once called me a bloodhound because of it.'_

"Mizuki told me about it" Naruto chimed in

'Mizuki huh.' Sarutobi focused on Shirou "I've never heard of the ability."

"Oh, I'm full of surprises" Shirou replied nonchalantly. Shirou was scanning the room he was in. The main desk was covered with paperwork. A few plants lined the walls. Medals, plaques, and paintings hung up the walls.

"Indeed," Sarutobi couldn't help but smile. _'I may have learned a few things from you Saber, but I suspect that you have many for surprises in store.' _

Clearing his throat, "In short Naruto, the demon inside you is the Kyuubi that attacked the village twelve years ago." Naruto went visibly pale at this. Shirou merely raised an eyebrow at this. _'Kyuubi?'_

Noting the reactions Sarutobi continued "The demon was not killed that day Naruto. The Fourth used his life to seal the demon into you the day you were born."

White as a sheet Naruto questioned "B-b-but why did he do that?"

Before Sarutobi could answer Shirou interrupted, his voice filled with contempt "A weapon."

"No!" Sarutobi burst out. Shirou folded his arms and leaned onto his back leg clearly not believing that.

Quietly "No, the Fourth wanted Naruto to be hailed as a Hero."

"As what? A jailor? A reminder? A symbol?" Shirou retorted, "No, Naruto would never be hailed as a hero as long as the demon is sealed in him. One mistake and the demon could get loose. To the villagers Naruto will always be viewed as a Damocles sword hanging over them and their children."

Naruto began to hang his head down at this but Shirou's hand intercepted it. "Remember what I said about hanging you head?"

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen." Sarutobi defended weakly. _'You think I don't know that? You think I didn't see the village turn it's back from Minato's sacrifice? I've had these same thoughts a thousand times boy.'_

Shirou snorted at this "No plan survives contact with the enemy."

The Hokage's face darkened at that. "This was the Fourth's decision and I will not have you smear that man's legacy."

"Legacy? What legacy? A boy breaking under the resentment of the village? A lonely boy who has no friends his age? A poor boy who has no-one to raise him?" Shirou's voice was rising with every sentence. "This 'Legacy' has received nothing but pain and hate for all the attentions of your precious oh so precious Fourth."

The room became silent. Shirou face was contorted with rage and disgust. Naruto stood there mouth agape at the speech. The Hokage looked down sadly _'Where did I go wrong Minato? How did it come to this? A stranger that has known Naruto for less than 24 hours is defending Naruto so passionately and here I am at a loss for words... How far have we fallen that a stranger is better judge than us on our own people?'_

_

* * *

_

Shirou noticed a box creeping into the room. "What the hell is that?" he muttered.

Both Naruto and Sarutobi focused on the moving box

Sighing _'Here we go again.' _The Hokage thought as he took a long drag from his pipe and sighed

The box burst open and a small child with a large scarf pounced "Fight me old man!"

The child's strange attack was quickly halted when he tripped over his own scarf "Dang it, my perfect ambush was foiled."

Naruto march up to the upstart and pounded the top of the child's head. "Perfect ambush? We all saw you coming a mile away."

"Ow! Whats the big idea tripping me?"

"You tripped over yourself you moron."

The child puffed up his chest "Do you know who I am? I'm the Hokage's grandson."

Shirou decided to deflate that boast "Well good for him, but what have you done for yourself?"

That caught the little boy off guard. Unfortunately, Naruto hit the boy again. "You think being the Hokage's son will get you anywhere? Think again!"

"Watch your language mister one day I'm going to be Hokage." the boy snapped

Naruto raised his head and laughed "Ha! No way I'm the one destined to be Hokage."

"A rival then. Naruto I challenge you to a match."

"Bring it on runt" Naruto said with a feral grin

Shirou quickly grabbed the two and lifted them to his level. "If you want to fight go ahead, but do it outside."

Letting both of them go the two rushed out of the room to settle the right to be Hokage.

Shirou looked to the Hokage, "I'll look over them." Sarutobi grunted and nodded in response

Walking to the entrance Shirou paused and turned his head back to the Hokage "I've still got things to discuss with you. Your explanation has holes in it. Whatever you were planning for Naruto has failed."

Sarutobi stared back silently.

Shirou continued "I intend to do the best I can to make sure that he earns your title old man."

With that Shirou left the room. Spying a restroom Shirou entered it and shifted to spirit form.

Shirou phased through the wall and watched his master and the boy run towards the village gate.

Shirou decided that it would be best to watch this fight. Some battle could do without interference, especially battles this one-sided.

* * *

**Forest Clearing half a mile from the gates**

The battle was short. Two hits one the head and the boy Konohamaru was on the ground holding his head. Rather than crying like Shirou expected Konohamaru demanded that Naruto teach him the move that defeated the Hokage... The Oiroke no jutsu.

Shirou was flabbergasted_ 'How could a technique like that defeat the Hokage?'_

Naruto promptly began explaining how to form the technique. The more Naruto talked the less Shirou liked.

_'Curves? Hips? What's he doing?' _Shirou knew this was gonna go to hell in a wicker-basket.

Konohamaru tried several times but he kept turning into an ogre.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

A little later Konohamaru turned into a cute looking girl in a swimsuit. "Good job Konohamaru but you forgot one thing."

_'Okaaaay. They spent all that time getting a sex change. I fail to see how this beat the Hokage.'_

Shirou detected a foul smell in the air _'Alcohol?' _

Out from the clearing came the drunk that insulted Naruto earlier. "Wha da hell ya still dooin here ya damn thief?"

Spying the interloper Konohamaru again used 'Oiroke no jutsu' turning into a brown haired bombshell wearing a string bikini.

The drunk blinked at the sudden appearance of the woman. Squinting the he bawled "Who da hell you? He payin' ya to wank off?"

Konohamaru reverted back to his normal self. Looking back at Naruto he complained "Why didn't it work?"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru and grinned. "Watch me and see the difference."

_'What's Naruto doing?_' Shirou thought tilting his head.

"Kage-Bushin no Jutsu"

Two dozen clones appeared

_'This is the same technique he used when I first saw him.'_

Each clone made a seal. "Harem no jutsu"

With a puff of smoke the Naruto's turned into blond pig-tailed bombshells. Oh yes, they were also naked. Their nipples and crotches were covered with a thin mist, but they were definitely naked. And they were definitely HOT

Shirou was was sure that his nose was bleeding a little.

_'Don't think about it think about something else. Saber. Lancer stabbing me in the heart. Saber. Berserker nearly cutting me in half. Saber. Gilgamesh wish Gate of Babylon. Saber. The time I gave her Prana with Tohsaka assisting... WAIT! NO! Bad Shirou. Bad Shirou.'_

Oh yeah, his nose was bleeding... Shirou sighed... those were good times... too bad there was **NO **mood for their collective first time. What with the killing machine known as Berserker Heracles after them.

The female Narutos converged on the drunk making seductive noises. The drunk's looked around him. Everyone of them was groping and teasing him.

"My how handsome"

"Be gentle"

"It's my first time"

The drunk had finally had enough. His eyes rolled back into his head and fainted. Shirou noticed the drunk had a bloody nose. _'I probably would have one too in that situation.'_

The clones vanished while Konohamaru and Naruto began laughing. Their laughter was quickly cut short. The entire clearing had grown dark and Naruto felt a dangerous aura behind him.

Konohamaru went pale looking at the unholy demon that had appeared behind Naruto. Before Naruto could even move, Shirou leaned forward bearing the scariest smile Naruto had ever seen.

"I could swear you just displayed an obscene technique. But I know that can't be." Grabbing Naruto's shoulder Shirou continued. "Yes, I must have been mistaken. Someone who wants to be Hokage wouldn't be wasting his time on such slanderous past-times."

Naruto nodded his head... afraid that things might get worst if he didn't... poor sap.

Nodding his head, "Yes, one who wanted to be Hokage would be spending his time practicing till he sweat was blood." he then traced Fuji-nee's infamous boken the Torashinai

Naruto was paralyzed by this smile. It seemed to promise Hell on Earth.

"Very well, Naruto. I shall endeavor to aid you in becoming Hokage as fast as possible." he said with a tender smile, the same smile his own Saber used on Fuji-nee when she tried to attack his Saber from behind.

Releasing Naruto Shirou looked for Konohamaru, who had fled the scene with all haste. Shirou resolved to give Konohamaru the same treatment he planned for Naruto when he found him. _'And I will find him.'_

Screams of pain filled the remainder of the day...

* * *

Sarutobi looked up from the stack of paperwork to the crowd of Jonin. The Hokage addressed them formally. "Everyone, I have finished the selecting the teams of this year's genin. You each will be assigned to one of these teams here."

The Hokage began calling out the names of the Jonin and handed each of them

Eventually all the Jonin had a copy of their victims, er...students, and left to prepare their assigned training areas for the coming test.

Sarutobi looked down at the last set of unclaimed filed. _'Truly, he never changes. I had hoped he would have stuck around for the meeting after he arrived earlier.'_

The Hokage continued to fill out paperwork for another hour before Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry, there was a new book I wanted on sale but the line was really long." Kakashi apologized.

Sarutobi didn't bother dignifying that with an response. He'd heard that old song and dance a thousand times. Although this excuse might have been bought if Sarutobi hadn't seen the book in Kakashi's pocket earlier.

The Third handed Kakashi the files on his team.

Kakashi glanced through it.

Uchiha Sasuke:

Last survivor of the Uchiha clan.

Displays a loner type personality due to witnessing the extermination of his clan.

Graduated top of his class...

On and on the files went, but Kakashi had read enough.

_'Not really surprising as I'm the only other person in this village with the Sharingan.'_

The next one he read more carefully

Haruno Sakura:

No immediate family trained as ninjas.

The first ninja in her family in four generations.

Graduated with the highest marks in her year academically.

Displays lower than average physical ability.

Teachers remarked her as shy in the initial year of the academy but became more outspoken over the years.

Has been noted to have a higher than average chakra control

Is known to be one of the Uchina fans

_'That could prove to be a problem'_

Kakashi looked for the last file but saw that a third one had not been included.

The Hokage pulled out two files. The thick one was labeled Uzumaki Naruto, while the smaller one was labeled Saber.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at this.

Folding his hands the Hokage looked at the two files. "Initially I planned on Naruto being on team seven." The Hokage paused and gestured for Kakashi to read the file on the man known as Saber.

Much of the file had been recently filled out. Some of the ink was still wet.

Saber: Real name Unknown.

Claims real name must not be revealed lest an unknown enemy will use the knowledge against him.

Affiliation: Unknown

Friend or Foe Analysis : Inconclusive

Past History: Unknown

Refers himself to as a servant, but seems to be referring to title of some sort akin to a bodyguard or champion rather than in a traditional sense of the word.

Ninjitsu skills: Unknown

Claims to use magic. Possibly a new form of ninjitsu to confuse enemies.

Genjutsu skills: Unknown

Taijutsu skills: Unknown

Weapon proficiency: To be determined...

Kakashi rose an eyebrow to that tidbit. He continued to read nonetheless.

Kakashi was becoming intrigued by this man's data, or what data was available anyway.

Displays a high level of physical training including able to maintain high speed marathons while laden with burdens and powerful jumps.

Fighting style revolves on using various weapons interchangeably. Previous demonstrations show a high level of control.

Style also seems to rely on exposing vital organs. Assumed that such openings are left as traps for counter attacks.

Kakashi shook his head at that _'That's insane. Who would train in that kind of style. One mistake and you're dead.'_

Displays a highly analytical mind, assumed to be extremely experienced in combat.

'Saber' shows a great deal of loyalty and compassion to Naruto.

Has possibility of a type of genjitsu or Ninjitsu

Appears to have developed a mental connection with Naruto causing Naruto to see Saber's past. Exact reasons:Unknown

Looks highly possible that Saber will follow Naruto during missions.

Kakashi understood now why he had to read the file. _'This man is going to have to become part of the team.'_ Inwardly Kakashi groaned. _'I doubt this man will make a good ninja. A great swordsman? Yes, A ninja? No... then again... stranger things have happened'_

The Hokage noticed the discomfort on Kakashi's face. "I understand your concerns, but this man was able to surprise and ambush Yamato who had been spying on the two."

Kakashi was stunned from the revelation. Yamato may not be the best of them, but he **was** an Anbu, granted Yamato was his junior on that department, but to surprise and ambush one required a great deal of stealth.

"In that case Lord Hokage, I request testing this Saber in a separate test."

"Granted. Be careful"

Bowing Kakashi left the room to prepare for the test in two days.

_'This will be interesting,_' Kakashi thought.

* * *

**Outskirts of The Village of the Hidden Leaves**

Konohamaru had escaped divine judgment for now, so it was up to Naruto to take the righteous fury of Saber.

"Again!" Shirou shouted. Naruto, battered and bruised got back up and stood in a semblance of a defense posture. Naruto swore the only part of his body not hurting was his hands protected by the gauntlets. Naruto held his new knife parallel to the ground preparing for the next onslaught.

Shirou had decided to punish Naruto properly by real-life sparing. Naruto had paled when Shirou had traced Yawarakai-Te. Naruto had no idea that the sword would never cut an innocent.

Yawarakai-Te or 'Tender Hands' was famous for determining Masamune as the best sword-smith of his era. The sword had been placed in the water and all the leaves and fish in the water had circled around the blade but were never cut showing how the blade was merciful to the undeserving.

While Shirou wielded this sword, any blows to an innocent opponent would result in the lightest of touched. No matter how hard the blade was swung, the sword would never harm an innocent opponent.

Shirou used the sword only once, but the message was enough. With one swing the blade had bypassed Naruto's defenses and touched his neck. Naruto had promptly fainted.

Afterwords, Shirou traced wooden swords of various shapes and lengths to spar, but the message was clear.

Shirou could kill Naruto at any time he liked. So He had better treat the match like a life or death situation.

After the fear of death was firmly planted into Naruto's body the sparring began in earnest. Match after match Shirou dominated over Naruto. At times Shirou would strike as soon as Naruto took a stance. At other times, Shirou would made Naruto attack him.

Shirou rarely attacked or countered the same way twice. Shirou knew that this would eventually get Naruto used to defending from all angles, but for Shirou would have to be content for Naruto to lessen extraneous movements.

After an hour of sparring Shirou told Naruto to rest.

Relieved, Naruto collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

'Why?" Gasped Naruto

"Why am I doing this? Simple." Shirou replied sitting down. "You are entering a very dangerous world. We do not have the time to slowly buildup your skills. The only way we are going to be able improve your skills quickly is to spar."

Having caught a bit of his breath Naruto looked at his sadistic trainer. "How? How is this improving my skills? You're not even sweating." Naruto accused.

"Through pain and fear your body is pushing itself to the limit. Your eyes watch my movements closely. Your movements become less sloppy. A year or two of this sparring and I think I could trust you to watch your own back for a while Master."

Naruto was too tired to even tell Saber to stop calling him Master.

After a few minutes of rest Shirou stood up again signaling the break had ended.

Moaning, Naruto rose and returned to his stance when both heard something in the distance

"- if you can't do that I''ll perform 2000 push ups" came an enthusiastic voice

"And if you can't do that sensei, I'll walk on my hands around the village three times" came a younger, yet equally enthusiastic voice.

On and on the two voices boasted about what one would do if the other was unable to perform the preceding feat.

When the source of the two voices came into the clearing, Shirou found himself staring. He may not have been a fashion guru, but these two were abominations. Bowl-cut hair styles, big bushy eyebrows. green jumpsuits and orange sweat bands, Shirou's eyes hurt gazing upon the unholy man and boy. The two were frog hooping while carrying buckets of rocks in their hands.

"Look Guy-sensei, two more people indulging in the power of youth." Said the boy

"Indeed Lee. A true inspiration of youthfulness." Replied Guy

Shirou was trying to decide if he should fight or flee these two when he heard a third voice come from the forest. "Saber-san? What are you two doing here?"

Gazing into the forest Shirou saw that it was TenTen. Beside her was a boy slightly taller than her. This new boy was wearing a brand similar to a Swastika, and it looked like he was blind.

Shirou dashed to Naruto and hit him squarely on the head. "Sparring" he replied.

"Never let your guard drop in the face of an enemy." Shirou reprimanded Naruto

"So this is the man you were talking about TenTen" The blind boy said.

"Yes. Look at how elegant he moves Neji." TenTen replied

"Kind of hard when he's blind girl." Shirou said indicating Naruto to move. Naruto fainted a high attack while actually attempting to kick Shirou in the leg. Shirou sidestepped slightly and rapped Naruto on his left side.

Neji tilted his head slightly at the comment. His head snapped with the realization of what was indicated. "I'm not blind, it's just my family's bloodline limit."

'_Looks to be something of a cross between a magus' crest and mystic eyes. Will have to test out effective abilities and limitations later._'

"My mistake"Shriou apologized while hitting Naruto in the liver. "Mind telling me why you are all here?"

"Yosh," cried out Lee. "We're off to explore the boundaries of youth and improve ourselves before our next mission."

Shirou decided to ignore the innuendo the boy had just given. "And you're here why?"

Guy smiled and held up his thump. "Our training ground of youth is just beyond this clearing. Come let us race to the grounds. The last one there does 500 crunches."

"Yes Guy-sensei." Lee agreed "And if I cannot do that I will punch the log 900 times."

This, unfortunately, began another round of boasting ridiculous training techniques.

Shirou decided to put a stop at this nonsense. Seeing how Guy was claiming to do impossible feats, it was a good time to test himself against a fully trained ninja of this world.

Hitting Naruto in the back of the leg one last time, Shirou rushed Guy.

Shirou swung his two wooden swords high, but Guy narrowly dodged the strike. Shirou instantly closed the distance bringing both swords down and to the left. Again Guy dodged the attack, but lost a few hairs in the process. Guy tried to punch Shirou but Shirou had crouched to dodge the blow. Shirou Sprang up slashing upwards with his right arm. Guy sidestepped the blow but was nearly hit with the left sword as it was thrust towards him.

The right sword formed a crescent motion to swing horizontally leaving no room for a counter attack. Guy was forced back again to dodge the blow but had to watch his leg as the left sword nearly hit it. Guy countered with a series or punches and kicks but Shirou was slipping around each one.

Shirou crashed both swords together over the empty space where Guy had been before Guy had jumped back. Both swords locked together, Shirou stabbed at Guy who moved to the left. Before Guy could attempt a counter, the swords slashed out forcing Guy to duck, bringing his face right into the path of a rising knee. It took everything Guy's reflexes had to lean back from the unexpected attack.

Guy had to roll immediately to the right to avoid a slashing blow to the head. Guy countered with a rising punch and knee attack, but Shirou had backed up to avoid it. Shirou swung both swords at Guy, but Guy performed a roundhouse kick shattering both swords. Before Guy could follow up, however, Shirou traced a new set of swords and continued the assault.

To the genin watching the battle, this was a fight of titanic proportions. Lee was cheering Guy on at the top of his lungs clearly enjoying the spectacle.

TenTen watched with fascination._ 'I thought I saw how he moved in the store, but now I see that he was clearly holding back. It's like he was restricted from moving how he liked in the store.'_ To TenTen's eyes, the fight was a dance, and Shirou was clearly leading. Guy was forced to react to Saber's attacks, while Saber clearly knew how Guy would react.

Neji watched with mild interest at first, but as the fight drew on, he became engrossed in Saber's style as well. _'No wonder TenTen wants to learn from him. His skill is overwhelming Guy's.'_

To Naruto, however, he felt a mixture of relief and pride... mostly relief, relief in that Saber had stopped hitting him.

Naruto understood the reasons for this training, but it still hurt. He also felt proud that Saber would serve him and help him become Hokage. _'With him, it really becomes possible to become Hokage.'_

After several minutes of fierce battling, Shirou suddenly jumped back when Guy did. Both were breathing a little harder, but both had been holding back. It had become an unspoken rule between the two that this was a sparring match and nothing more. Shirou moved his mouth into a smirk "Heh"

Guy smiled "Hehe"

Shirou smiled himself "Heh Heh Heh"

"Hahaha" Guy began laughing

The two men began laughing harder and harder, though Guy was clearly louder.

Finally, when Guy began holding his sides laughing, Shirou dashed forward again..

Before Guy could react, Shirou slammed a wooden sword into Guy's neck, knocking Guy out.

Turning to the stunned Naruto, the illusion of humor removed Shirou lectured "And THAT, is why you never let your guard down to an enemy. Get back into position Naruto."

Naruto, unable to respond, was hit on the head once more.

_'Lost count the number of times that laughing surprise attack has worked.'_ Shirou mused

Team Guy felt conflicted about this sudden attack.

Lee was devastated that his beloved Sensei had been beaten.

TenTen was uneasy on Saber using the dirty attack. '_Why did he have to do that? He could have beaten Guy fairly?'_

Neji filed the trick away and vowed to never fall for the trick himself.

After Guy awoke, he complimented Shirou on such a masterful tactic. "Truly the fires of youth burn brightly inside you. We must do this again my rival, for I shall not lose next time." Shirou refused to respond.

"Guy-sensei, I thought Kakashi was your rival." Lee inquired.

"Lee, a man grows stronger the more rivals he has." Guy answered sagely.

"Sadly, that's true." Shirou interjected. He remembered when Rin had developed a rivalry with Luviagelita Edelfelt, a really explosive one, pun definitely intended. He couldn't begin to count the times he got caught in the crossfire of Gandrs... it took him 2 weeks to recuperate.

She had gone from genius to savant, unfortunately, Rin also seemed to have destructive relationship with Luvia. Shirou figured the two would either become the most acclaimed mages in a thousand years or end up in early graves. Ended, up the former, as they both were close to becoming magicians before his own end.

Team Guy finally left Shirou and Naruto alone, though TenTen had been difficult to get rid of. Shirou was finally able to convince her that he wanted to build some basics into Naruto before Shirou would let TenTen spar.

Shirou spent the rest of the afternoon sparring with Naruto. Shirou was impressed when Naruto was able to block one of Shirou's blows. Too bad Naruto couldn't block the follow up blow.

Finally, Shirou decided it was time quit and head home for dinner.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

Shirou quickly gathered all the ingredients and prepared a few rice balls, miso soup, and tea. Placing the food into bags and pouring the soup and tea into thermoses, Shirou called out.

"Okay Naruto we're ready to go."

"Go? But we just got here" Naruto inquired

"I figured Iruka would be sick of hospital food. So we're going to have Sukiyaki there."

"Awesome. Lets go"

Shirou Picked up the pot and one of two sacks and indicated Naruto to grab the other.

The two made their way to the hospital ignoring the looks the two received, nothing was going to spoil this meal. When they entered the hospital one of the nurses had attempted to block the way. Using his fifth best glare and a threat of a horrible fate in the middle of the night sent the nurse fleeing.

Iruka looked out his room and smiled at his two guests. "What brings you two here?"

"We brought Sukiyaki Iruka-sensei" Naruto announced

"Oh thank Kami, real food. Bless you both." Iruka's relief that he wouldn't need to eat the lousy food was obvious.

Shirou plugged in the hotplate and began cooking the meal while Naruto distributed cups and dishes to all three of them. While the food cooked in the pot Shirou pulled out a couple of thermoses pouring tea and miso soup into the appropriate dishes while Naruto passed the rice balls. The meal passed quite enjoyably. Iruka told funny stories of his and Naruto's past and Shirou told them of Fuji-nee. Finally when all the food had been eaten and the tea drunk. Naruto and Shirou cleaned up the mess said their good-byes and went home.

Back at the apartment Naruto turned to Shirou and said "Thanks, that was the most fun I've had in a long time."

Shirou smiled, leaned down and whispered "Don't think you're off the hook with the Pervert no Jutsu."

Naruto's smile disappeared and fear touched his eyes.

"Sleep well Naruto, tomorrow we begin sparring."

Naruto quickly dressed in his pajamas and dove into bed.

"Don't forget, we wake at dawn."

Naruto had forgotten that and set his alarm.

Sleep was easy for Naruto, the day had been full of revelations and training.

For Shirou sleep would never come.

For Shirou the night brought more worries.

Worries about his purpose

Worries about Saber

Worries about Yumi.

Worries about Acrueid.

Shirou reviewed what had to be done over and over just to keep from going mad.

_'Sparring both armed and unarmed is a must. Must remember to invite TenTen to spar or she'll never shut up. Have to talk to the Hokage again. Have to-'_

On and on he repeated what had to be done and what could go wrong. Finally he looked out the window at the moon.

"Saber"

"I love you."

"Wait for me"

* * *

In a field of gold was a simple house.

There on the veranda she waited.

There on the veranda she worried.

Worried that he would get hurt

Worried that he would be reckless

Worried that he had to die again

A soft breeze embraced her and kissed her lips

"Saber" the wind whispered in her ear

Her eyes widened. She heard his voice in the wind.

"I love you" the wind blew softly "Wait for me"

Saber held herself embracing the wind

"Always" she replied

* * *

Naruto dreamed.

The Saber was begging his dad. He wanted to be a magus. His dad was shaking his head, trying to dissuade Saber's decision. Saber continued to ask.

Time flew by. Saber trained his boy, trained with Fuji with bow and sword. Saber quickly grasped the nature of the bow and learned the basics of the sword.

Finally Kiritsugu relented and began teaching Saber. Failure after failure, Saber continued to practice relentlessly. Though it could cost him his life, Saber practiced regardless.

Kiritsugu begins leaving. Gone for days, weeks, a month or two. Leaving Saber alone in that cold dead house.

One day Kiritsugu told Saber are talking. Saber tells how he hates how some people were sacrificed to save others

"So you want to save everybody then Shirou?" Kiritsugu asks "That's difficult."

"Shirou, saving one person means not saving someone else. A superhero can only save the ones he saves. That's the definition of a super hero. It's even harder in a natural disaster."

"But I don't want that," declares Saber.

Saber stands up. He proclaims to the world, "I'll do it. I'll become a hero that saves everyone."

Kiritsugu smiles, his eyes close. His body relaxes. He doesn't move.

Saber stays there by his side. He doesn't move the whole night.

He keeps waiting for Kiritsugu's answer.

Kiritsugu never woke up... ever again.

Authors note part 2: To all my readers, please review and give me feedback. This story is only one of many I intend to write and I will need to know what works and doesn't work.


	5. Team 7 plus 1

_'I can't keep doing this_' Shirou thought. _'I've gone over every conceivable factor and I can see no true obstacles in paving the way for Naruto to be Hokage. So why can't I stop worrying.' _For the umpteenth time, Shirou desperately wished Servants could sleep.

True, his beloved Saber was able to sleep, but she had been a special case. Oh, he could lay down and close his eyes, but sleep would never come to him. Looking into the night Shirou could tell that dawn was still an hour away. He had already climbed to the top of the apartment to scout the area. With Reinforced eyes, Shirou had memorized the various turns and corners within sight.

Truthfully, Shirou was bored. _'What's the point of being summoned to this place?_' The summoning made no mention of a Holy Grail or it's equivalent to be fought over. Hell, Shirou was still trying to figure out how he had been summoned. It wasn't because of the fox demon. Had the demon been used as a catalyst, an anti-hero or a counter guardian would have been summoned. Instead, Emiya Shirou, the 'Magus Knight' as the people had called him, was summoned to this world. _'_

_'Magus Knight,'_ Shirou smirked at that title. He hadn't even been knighted in life for his work. Everything he had done in life was to fulfill his father's dream of being a hero and Shirou's dream of being reunited with Saber. Shirou had fought countless battles with the odds stacked heavily against him. He had survived where no-one expected him to. Fighting men and monsters, Shirou had been elevated into a source of inspiration and awe. The Burial Squad had been in his debt. The Mage's Tower would have declared a sealing designation, but Blue and Zelretch had intervened. granted, that intervention had come with a price. Shirou had made friends with Magicians and True Ancestors. When he finally died, Shirou had no regrets. He just wanted to see Saber again.

No matter how he looked at it, Shirou couldn't figure out how he had been summoned. Naruto didn't give off any feelings of magic except from the demon, and that magic felt different than what Shirou had seen over his life. _'Different world, different rules of magic maybe?'_ Shirou pondered. Shirou resolved to look in on this mystery, but dawn was approaching rapidly.

Shirou decided that it was about time to begin cooking breakfast._ 'Maybe the smell of food will wake him before the alarm.'_ Just before dawn, Shirou had finished making miso, rice, rolled omelets, sausage, and grilled fish. Shirou turned to announce breakfast when Naruto's alarm went off. Shirou watched in amusement as Naruto hit the alarm and went back to sleep. Secretly, Shirou had hoped this would happen. Filling a cup with water, Shirou raised it above Naruto's head. Instinct kicked in, and Naruto was out of bed in an instant. "I'm up. I'm up" Naruto cried waving his hands rapidly to appease the servant. Disappointed, Shirou poured the water down the sink.

Naruto dove into breakfast without hesitation. Seeing that Saber made no move to eat himself "Aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked. Shirou smiled slightly. "As a Servant, I can eat if I wish, but I don't have to while you supply me Prana." Naruto tilted his head at this, "Prana?"

"Basically, Prana is magic fuel." Shirou summarized. "You are naturally supplying me with everything I need. Eating is no longer necessary."

"That's weird" Naruto commented.

"If it makes you comfortable Naruto, I can eat in your presence." Shirou suggested

"Sure" Naruto replied. Smiling mischievously, Shirou pulled out a set of chopsticks and stole one of Naruto's omelets. "Hey," Naruto cried out.

"Was this not your order Master?" Shirou joked.

"Get your own food Saber." Naruto said sourly.

Shirou grabbed some bowls and dished out some rice and miso soup. For the rest of breakfast, Shirou kept trying to steal another omelet while Naruto guarded his food jealously.

'I'm glad I can do this again. Saber would have killed me. Rin would have shot me, and Illya would have used her eyes.

* * *

**After breakfast**

Shirou cleaned up the remnants of breakfast while Naruto showered and dressed for school.

"Naruto, you really should wear something other than another Orange shirt." Shirou critiqued.

"Like you're one to talk, you're always wearing that red outfit." Naruto rebuked.

"It's a magical protective suit," Shirou replied lightheartedly. It was true though. He had been given the outfit after he had dueled the 25th Dead Apostle, ultimately resulting in it's destruction...The shroud of Martin that's the name of the outfit... or what it was made from rather. Unfortunately, no one but him and the Burial Squad remembered the name anymore.

"Haha," Naruto replied deadpanned.

"Now then Naruto, do you have anything planned for today?" Shirou asked seriously.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, then nodded.

"Yeah, today is the day I learn what team I'm assigned to." Shirou nodded then asked "What time do you have to be there?" Naruto looked at the clock, "Um, at nine." he responded.

Shirou saw that it would be two hours before they would have to be there. "Very well then Naruto. Since we have time, tell me about what you dreamed about."

Naruto looked sad and lowered his eyes slightly. "I-I- I saw your dad die." Naruto answered mournfully. Shirou nodded his head once.

He remembered that day clearly. That had been the day he declared he would be a Hero. Looking back, Shirou could not recall ever being sad about the memory.

To him, it had been as if his father had accepted death when Shirou declared that he would become a hero. Back then, he hadn't been sad his dad died, he had been determined to fulfill his promise.

"Very well Naruto, I need to warn you that either tonight or tomorrow night the dreams will get bad again."

Naruto paled a bit. "Why's that Saber?" fear filtering into Naruto's voice. Shirou sighed sadly, "War, you will be seeing a war unlike anything you've ever heard of."

"What should I do?" Naruto asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to see another fire like the first night.

"Do?' Shirou responded. "There's nothing we can do except talk about what you dreamed. I can't stop the dreams. I can only say that things will get better." Naruto sighed deeply and lowered his head a this.

Shirou decided to change the subject to something lighter, lest they both become depressed. "Tell me about those carvings on the mountain. They must be important men."

Naruto, grateful to be on easier ground began telling about the four Hokages and their various deeds. Time passed for the two until it was about 8:35.

* * *

"Naruto, it's about time we left." Shirou reminded. Naruto got up and grabbed the last of his supplies and stuffed them in his pockets.

The red and orange duo left the apartment and headed to the academy. When the two arrived at the academy, Shirou saw a great deal of children starring at him.

While Shirou would admit his skin and hair color made him exotic, he wished they would at least try to hide their gawking. Naruto lead Shirou to a classroom and entered.

Shirou noticed that all conversations in the room stopped as soon as Naruto had opened the door. Shirou was getting used to the glares from the adults, but these glares seemed different; less hostile and more snide.

Some of the children were sneering at Naruto. As far as Shirou could tell only four children stood out differently from the crowd.

A girl who looked related to Neji was blushing. _'Either a cold or a crush,'_ Shirou determined. One boy was busy stuffing his face with chips and looked curiously at Naruto, while the boy next to him was trying to sleep. _'Social outcasts like Naruto.'_

Finally, there was a third boy in the corner of the room who had his eyes covered with goggles and his mouth was covered with collar of his coat. '_Can't tell what he's thinking.'_

"What are you doing here dead last?" one boy called out

"Yeah, and what's with the head plate?" called out another

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Shirou covered his mouth. "Naruto has been declared a genin by the authority of the Hokage and Iruka. If you have any disputes, I will deal with them" Shirou announced.

This caused a stir in the ranks. One of the boys mocked Naruto "How could dead last have gotten the Hokage's permission? He can't even do a proper Jutsu."

Shirou walked up to the loudmouth and leaned forward and smiled evilly. "I could swear you called me a liar boy. I must be hearing things."

The boy paled at Shirou's face. "N-N-no sir. J-just misspoke."

The room had grown quiet again. A raven haired boy snorted at this exchange. "Pathetic" Shirou decided to ignore the upstart boy. _'He's the__ kind of guy who believes he's better than anyone else. Unless he shapes up, he'll be dead soon enough... kinda reminds me of Shinji'_

Shirou indicated Naruto to sit down while Shirou placed his back against the wall. Shirou watched how Naruto went to sit next to a pink haired girl who kept switching her gaze between the raven haired boy and Shirou.

Unfortunately, Naruto missed the body language and sat next to the girl blocking her view. The girl promptly kicked Naruto causing him fall over the table towards the raven haired boy. Shirou watched with amusement as the boy turned to Naruto only to have both their lips touch as they collided.

The raven boy ended up lying beneath Naruto, the sight of the two in such a suggestive way made many of the girls squeal in protest.

"Get off him Naruto"

"Sasuke is ours you dick."

'I should have been the one to kiss him"

On and on they screamed, while Naruto and Sasuke quickly separated and began spitting while wiping their mouths.

"Naruto, you sick bastard" Sasuke yelled.

"My mouth's.. it's been violated" Naruto declared.

Shirou shook his head "There's worse things you could have kissed Naruto" Shirou said while shuddering. He remembered when he had accidentally tripped and kissed Luvia in front of Rin.

Rin ended up trying to shoot him with Gandr screaming "I'll kill you, you damn pervert!" while Luvia chased him demanding that he now marry her after taking her first kiss.

Shirou shuddered even harder. He remembered when he turned a corner and ended up knocking himself and Blue down and kissed her. Rho Aias hadn't been enough to protect him from her wrath. According to her, that had been her first kiss too. It had taken the timely intervention of Zelretch to keep Shirou alive... _'__Good times'_

Shirou's comment hadn't endeared him to the females in the room. Several shot him looks of death, but this didn't face him._ 'I've been glared at by experts kids.'_

The contest of wills had collided and Shirou came out the clear winner. The room had gone noticeably darker when the door opened and Iruka walked in on crutches. "Settle down everyone." Iruka told the class "It's time to assign each of you to three man teams and assign you to a jounin." Iruka began calling out students and assigning them.

After each team was created, an adult would appear in the doorway and lead the team out. Listening to the assignments, Shirou suddenly noticed that Iruka had gone from team six to team eight bypassing team seven altogether. Finally, after team 15 left the room only five people remained in the room.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you guys are team seven." Iruka reported.

The pink haired girl, who was apparently Sakura turned to Shirou "So I guess you're our instructor. My names Haruno Sakura." she introduced herself. Shirou blinked at this.

"Saber, but I'm no jounin."

Sakura was clearly taken aback at this. She had assumed that Saber was a jounin who had arrived early and was waiting for his team to be assigned to him. She had thought him strange with the outfit he wore, and a little exotic with his looks, but she knew stranger ninjas, like the one dressed in green spandex.

"I'm afraid Kakashi is notorious at being late," Iruka interjected. "I had hoped that he would show up if I had assigned your team last." Iruka shook his head and shrugged. "Guess it was too much to hope for. In the mean time, please stay here until he shows up."

Iruka gathered his crutches and headed out the door where he paused. "Oh, Naruto, I haven't forgotten that I owe you a ramen for becoming a genin."

"Hell yeah, Iruka, your the best." Naruto exclaimed. Shirou smirked at that._ 'He's really looking forward to that ramen'_

_

* * *

_

**Five minutes later**

Shirou was worried for the future of the team. Naruto kept ignoring Sasuke while trying to ask Sakura out. Sakura kept ignoring Naruto while trying to ask Sasuke out. And Sasuke ignored them both, instead he spent his time eying Shirou as if he believed he could measure Shirou's power.

**Ten minutes later**

The genin were clearly becoming antsy. While Shirou was a seasoned enough campaigner to pass the time quietly, the children were clearly in need of stimulus._ 'And I have just the thing they need.' _

Behind his back, Shirou traced two wooden swords and smiled. When Naruto paced close enough to Shirou, Shirou brought forth his wooden swords and delivered a rap to Naruto's head. "Ow, what was that for?" Naruto cried out.

"An enemy could attack you at any time, you need to improve your reflexes." Shirou lectured. Sakura giggled while Sasuke smirked.

Both were cut short when a thrown wooden sword bonked both of them on the head. Tracing two new swords Shirou said "Both of you could do with improvement as well."

A 3 on 1 battle commenced. Naruto pulled out a kunai while Sasuke and Sakura picked up the wooden swords and advanced on Saber.

Shirou somersaulted over Naruto and rapped him on the head. He then duck a slash from Sasuke and hit him on the leg.

Shirou rolled away from Sakura's slash and tapped her on the side. "You're all open, team up against me." Shirou commanded.

At first, teamwork was sporadic. Sasuke and Naruto kept arguing with each other while Sakura kept cheering Sasuke on. After a few dozen hits to various body parts, however, the team decided they would rather try to beat up Saber than fight amongst themselves. Not that it did any good of course.

For over an hour the three genin tried to score a hit on Shirou, but Shirou was faster, smarter, and more experienced than them. _'Have to admit though, their teamwork is improving dramatically.'_ Shirou thought as he sidestepped a thrust from Sakura and back stepped from a vertical slash from Sasuke.

Naruto threw a kunai at Shirou who deftly blocked the attack and countered with a flying wooden sword to the chest. Tracing a new sword, Shirou tapped Sasuke's knee and Sakura's forehead.

"Don't stand still while throwing weapons Naruto, keep moving lest you invite a counter attack. Sasuke, watch you feet, it'll be damned hard to fight if your bleeding like a stuck pig. Sakura, raise your guard up. Can't fight with a sword in the head." Shirou commanded. The genin took the lessons to heart as they continued the assault.

Shirou noticed a new presence was coming towards the door and jumped away from the genin. Not noticing the invitation to stop the fight, Team Seven continued the assault. Shirou saw a familiar gray haired man in the doorway watching the antics. Shirou somersaulted over Sakura delivering a hit to her head and backed up towards the newcomer. Spying the stranger, the team ground to a halt panting from their sparring match.

Kakashi looked over the sweating teenagers "Um, as first impressions go I have to say, you three seem dedicated." Naruto raised a finger and pointed at him "You're late." Kakashi smiled at the familiar reaction "Yeah, sorry about that. I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR" all three genin yelled. All three of them looked at each other surprised how in sync they all were.

"Don't complain," Shirou lectured. "more often than not, you will spend hours or days waiting for instructions before you can move on." The three genin looked surprised at that. It had never occurred to them that this would become a standard problem. Kakashi coughed, "Lets all meet up on the roof. "

* * *

**Roof of the academy**

"Right, now that everybody's here lets introduce ourselves so I can get a good idea of what you guys are like." Kakashi said. Shirou took the initiative being used to this kind of thing.

"My name is Saber. I like cooking, cleaning, and making friends. I hate seeing people suffer in front of me. While I have no mastery in weapons, I am proficient in most types. I have a beautiful woman who I love and miss dearly. I have no real goals at this point in time." Kakashi nodded his head, but Sakura spoke up. "Excuse me Saber, but what is your purpose here if you're not our instructor?" Shirou looked at Sakura

"Basically, I have a contract with Naruto. I am to protect him for the duration of my contract and will not be separated from him. While I am not directly a part of your team, I will be working along side you during your missions."

Kakashi focused on Sakura "Well, that's basically it. While we will be focusing on our missions, he will be focusing on working with Naruto." Again, Sakura had to ask "But why him?"

Kakashi was about to answer when Shirou spoke up first, "The details of the contract are no business of yours, so kindly refrain from asking." Sakura flinched at the rebuke while Sasuke snorted. _'What makes Mr. Dead Last so special?' _Sasuke thought disdainfully.

"Anyway," Kakashi said, "We still haven't heard from the rest of you."

"Oh, oh, me, me!" Naruto shouted. "

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka buys me. I hate waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook."

_'Does he only have ramen on the mind?'_ both Kakashi and Shirou thought. Naruto continued

"My dream is to become Hokage and have everyone acknowledge my existence." Kakashi smiled at that _'Well that was a pleasant surprise.'_

"You also dream of landing a hit on me, but one step at a time Naruto" Shirou joked.

Sasuke, Sakura, and even Naruto laughed at that. There was no doubt in their minds that Saber was strong. It was Sakura who went next

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is...well the person I like is..." Sakura was blushing while looking at Sasuke. Her face suddenly contorted to a frown, "The thing I hate is Naruto." Naruto looked devastated from that.

'_Ouch'_ Shirou flinched

Kakashi indicated Sasuke to speak. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I dislike, but I don't really like. My ambition is to restore my clan and I have a certain someone I have to kill." Sasuke said while looking dark.

Shirou calmly took a wooden sword and hit him on the head. "Knock off the emo trip. You're not old enough to talk like that." Sasuke glared at Shirou, who glared right back. It became a battle of wills.

Shirou saw that Sasuke had witnessed something horrible in life, but Shirou had seen countless more, it was Sasuke who looked away first. Quietly, "I don't know what you saw boy, but I have seen things that make whatever you saw pale in comparison. If you intend on killing someone, do it with a calm head with the right intentions." Shirou spoke.

"I have seen countless men burn themselves out trying to get revenge for something." Sasuke rolled his eyes only to have his head get hit once more. "Don't roll your eyes at me boy. Listen to my advice or you'll wind up dead in a ditch with no one to mourn you. You want to kill someone, fine, but with your attitude you'll be dead before you even reach your goal." Sasuke was left to ponder that statement.

_'Maybe the Hokage should have assigned the team to him.'_ Kakashi thought._ 'He quickly gets the team to cooperate, and his advice is sound. I have he might even calm Sasuke's rage... I hope'_

"Well then since everyone is done," Kakashi began, but Shirou interrupted him. "Hold on, it's your turn to tell us about yourself." Kakashi frowned from the interruption, but saw that Naruto and Sakura were nodding.

"Very well, my name is Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business, but I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said. After a brief pause, "Right. Anyway, I expect everyone to meet at training ground seven at dawn for your final test. Don't eat anything, you don't want to throw up."

With that, Kakashi jumped off the building. "What the hell?" Naruto yelled. "What does he mean final test? What was the test at the academy for then?"

Shirou paused to consider the question then said "Probably to separate the wheat from the chaff."

"Ooooh, and we have to do this without breakfast." Naruto complained.

Shirou shook his head. "I've thrown up many times from exertion and combat, but I've never regretted eating beforehand." Addressing the genin, "Make sure you all eat a good dinner and breakfast with protein and carbs before the test. It wouldn't do to exert yourselves on an empty stomach."

Sakura groaned, "But I'm on a diet." Shirou smiled at that. He remembered Rin and Luvia going on various diets back in the day.

"Don't worry about your weight, I can help you lose whatever you gained easily." Shirou said waving a wooden sword. Sakura had to admit it, Saber gave one hell of a work out. Sasuke grunted and got up to leave. Saber held a hand out "If you want revenge so badly, train with me. I might be able to keep you alive." Sasuke pushed the arm aside and kept walking.

"If all else fails, I can at least make you stronger." Shirou called out. That pulled Sasuke up short for a second. Not looking back, Sasuke replied "All right then, as long as it helps me kill him." Shirou shook his head at this. _'his mind is deeply rooted on this... what could possibly turn him so twisted like that? _Turning to Sakura and Naruto he asked "Where's training grounds seven?"

Sakura looked at Saber quizzically. "You don't have to be there til tomorrow." Shirou waved a hand dismissively "We know the location of the test, it would be to our advantage to scout the area out."

Sakura and Naruto both nodded at this, it made sense to them. And it wasn't like they had been forbidden from going there early. Standing up the three of them headed off to training area seven.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

"Well Kakashi, what's your opinion of the team?" Sarutobi inquired

"Honestly? As long as Shirou is in the team I believe that those three will become strong." Kakashi replied. With Shirou providing a backbone to the team there was no limit to what was possible. "While they were waiting Saber was getting them to work together fighting him. It seemed a little rough, but they were getting good at covering each others openings. He's also tempering Sasuke's anger. Saber might be able to heal Sasuke's wounds. I think they need him more than they need me."

The Third smiled at this assessment. _'Saber's arrival might be the most fortunate thing for this village in a long time. He ignites a fire within everyone he meets, pushing them to be greater than what they were before.' _The Hokage was not so deep in his musings that he didn't notice a familiar presence entering the room. "Danzo, it's been a while." the Third said.

Danzo was an old man with his right arm bandaged and the left side of his face covered in bandages. Though he walked with a cane, he is still one of the deadliest ninja's in the village. "Sarutobi." Danzo replied.

While most of the village thought the two despised each other, it was a well kept secret that the two were friends.

Though both had different ways of protecting the village, both would gladly sacrifice their lives to protect the village, they just had different ways of doing it. True, Danzo did resent that Sarutobi was named the Third Hokage instead of him, and he did think Sarutobi was soft, but that didn't stop the two of them from being friends... and the bitterest of rivals

"I have just finished reviewing the file on the outsider and came to discuss what must be done about him." Danzo said. "You have good timing, I was just asking Kakashi what he thought of Saber." Sarutobi replied. Danzo gazed at Kakashi and inquired, "Well? Do you think he's a threat boy?"

Kakashi bristled at that. "A threat? No. In fact, I believe that he will be a boon for this village. He's already begun training several genin. He also seems to care a great deal for the health and safety of the genin. No Danzo, I do not believe this man will ever be a threat to the village." Danzo snorted at this. This was to be expected from the student of the foolish Fourth. That kind of softness would be the doom of the village.

"So you say," Danzo said, distrust audible in his voice, "How would you evaluate his skills?" Kakashi pondered that for a second then said "He could easily match one of the Seven Swordsmen from the Hidden in the Mist village. He might be better."

Danzo considered that. Weak willed ideals or not, Kakashi would give fairly accurate analysis of the intruder. If this man was as good as one of the Seven Swordsmen, this could be used to the village's advantage. The only thing needed would be some sort of leverage. "Is there anything we can use to get this man to work for us?" Danzo inquired. Kakashi clenched his fists and reported with gritted teeth

"He is devoted to protecting Naruto. He mentioned something about his contract. In addition he mentioned a woman, but no name." Danzo nodded at this information.

Using Naruto, Danzo could manipulate the man to fight for the village. If he could get a hold of this contract and transfer it to himself all the better. He would need to send out members of Root to look for the woman. If they got her to move to the village, Saber would probably fight to the death to protect her.

"Find out what you can about the woman and where he comes from." Danzo ordered.

"Danzo, I am Hokage not you." Sarutobi reprimanded.

Danzo glared at Sarutobi "I won't let you let this man slip away from us Sarutobi. The future of this village is at stake here. If you won't do this, then I will use my resources to do so."

Sarutobi sighed at Danzo's words. Friend or no friend, Danzo could easily make Saber an enemy and that was something the Hokage would not allow. "Kakashi" the Hokage ordered, "Find out what you can about this man, but be discreet. The last thing we need to do is anger him."

Bowing, Kakashi left fuming. He didn't think his new book would be enough to calm himself down. He decided to visit the memorial again.

Danzo and Sarutobi looked at each other. It was getting harder to maintain their friendship over the years. "Danzo," the Third began, "I don't believe that Saber will ever work for the village. He himself said that he is Naruto's sword and shield."

Danzo snorted at this, "Everyone has their price, everyone has a weakness. All you need to do, old friend, is find it."

Sarutobi picked up a document and began filling it out. "We may not need to manipulate him, he seems willing to help others out." Danzo was skeptical at this, everyone did something for a reason, everyone did something for a gain.

It was possible that Saber was planning on subverting the younger generations. Nodding his head slightly, Danzo left and began planning on appropriate measures. The Root would support the tree from the shadows.

* * *

**Training Area Seven**

Shirou, Sakura, and Naruto were busy scouting the area out. The training ground was a clearing in a forest with a stream running through it. Off to the side were poles shoved in the ground and further on stood a memorial. Shirou looked over the small thing and read that it was a list of the dead from the last Great Ninja War.

_'Truthfully, for a war, these casualties are low, but for a village alone these are devastating numbers. They can't keep this kind of war up' _Shirou analyzed. Shirou looked over the area and watched as Naruto and Sakura were going over the area as he had instructed. The two were to look for any unusual marks in the terrain, as well as potential spots for hiding and traps. So far no traps had been discovered, but several hiding spots were noted.

"Saber, we found another one." Naruto called out. Shirou walked over to the spot and looked it over before shaking his head. "No, too small and not dense enough to hide in." Looking the over bush closely, "It would make a good place to place a trap however. See how the grass is tall between here and that tree. Place a trip wire there and this could be a good place to herd someone into." Over the years, Shirou had learned a great deal on making the terrain into his favor. It had helped improve the odds of survival.

Shirou turned to look at a new presence entering the clearing, it was Kakashi. Kakashi's eye widened slightly and said "Tampering with the training grounds is forbidden before the test."

Shirou smiled at this and said, "It is standard procedure to scout the area out of a potential conflict. No instructions were given forbidding us to look over the area. If you hadn't wanted us to look over the area, you should have omitted the site of the test." Kakashi was impressed at this man. _'The way he talks says that he is a veteran of combat.'_

"True, I didn't say anything to forbid you to look over the area, but no modifying the area." Shirou nodded and went over to Sakura who had been motioning to him.

"What do we do now Saber?" Sakura whispered.

"We continue what we're doing." Shirou responded in a normal voice

"Kakashi has probably memorized the area long before we came here. Anything we spot he will already know about." Sakura nodded and continued looking over the area.

Kakashi made no indication that he had heard the conversation, but he found himself smiling under the mask. Kneeling before the memorial Kakashi thought_ 'Obito, truly, I have a good feeling about the future.'_ Kakashi grinned even wider _'That is is, of course, if they can pass my test.'_

After an hour, Shirou heard Sakura's and Naruto's stomach gurgle and smiled. "I think we should pack it up for today. It's about time for dinner."

Sakura blushed while Naruto chuckled. Looking at Sakura Shirou asked, "Do you wish to head home, or do you want to eat with us?" Naruto rounded on Sakura "You have got to try his cooking, he's the best." Shirou smiled at the compliment but knew he was nowhere near the best. Rin still ran circles around him cooking. Sakura had long since passed him by, and even Illiya was one hell of a cook now. It was kind of sad now that he thought of it, he probably could have dominated them if he had chosen to live the simple life. But he had chosen to be a hero, and he didn't regret it, after all... he had someone waiting for him.

"Sorry, but I have to go home," Sakura apologized. Naruto looked a little chest fallen at this, so Shirou decided to cheer him up. "In that case, Naruto, I seem to remember Iruka promising you dinner." Naruto's face lit up at that "Ramen!" he said jumping for joy like a kid at Christmas.

Shirou resisted rolling his eyes _'I swear, his real dream is to discover a land made out of ramen instead of being the Hokage.'_ The two returned to the village and headed off to the academy. They found Iruka at his office filing away the last few reports about his students. "Iruka-sensei" Naruto yelled as he tried to jump on him. Shirou had to restrain Naruto before he injured Iruka.

"You promised to take me out to Ichiraku." Iruka smiled at his former student, holding his arms up to fend off Naruto he said, "Alright, alright we'll head over there now."

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"Old man I want a bowl of ramen with eggs and pork" Naruto called out excitedly. "Coming up Naruto" called Teuichi. A young woman smiled when she the customers and said

"Hey Naruto. Iruka treating you out for dinner again?"

"That's right Ayame." Naruto agreed sitting himself down. Ayame looked over at Iruka and smiled even brighter.

"You always make his day Iruka." Iruka blushed slightly

"This place always makes the best ramen" he said embarrassed.

"Flatterer," Ayame joked. Looking over at Shirou "Hey handsome. What'll it be?" Shirou held up his hands and said "None for me, I didn't bring any money with me." Ayame pouted at that. Iruka turned to Saber and said "Don't worry about it, it's on me. You did save out lives." Shirou took a seat and said

"Thanks." Looking at the expecting Ayame he ordered "I have no preferences, surprise me." Iruka ordered a pork and egg ramen himself.

While waiting for the food, they content themselves with talking about how their day went. Iruka, Ayame, and Teuichi laughed when they heard about the impromptu sparring in the classroom.

The idea of three children ganging up together to try to land a hit on Saber was hilarious. Shirou kept a highly detailed description of the whole fight while Naruto blushed at how he had acted. When the food arrived Shirou took a few bites of his food, placed the chopsticks down and smiled. "Hey, Teuichi." Shirou called out. "Whats up?" the old man asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"If I show you how to make a better ramen, would we get our meals for free?" Shirou offered. Teuichi's face darkened at this. "Are you saying my foods bad?" Shirou shook his head while Iruka and Naruto looked at him like he was a heretic. "Not at all, but I can make it better. And if I can't, I'll do the dishes. How's that?"

Teuichi pondered this a second and grunted acceptance. Shirou promptly got up and ran to the apartment. He came back with a few spices in hand. Entering the kitchen, Shirou went to work. Making the noodles from scratch, Shirou took out a pot and began making a new batch of broth. Naruto and Iruka kept themselves occupied eating their ramen and having seconds while Ayame and Teuichi glared at the interloper. When Shirou finished, he laid out four bowls of ramen. Everyone went and took a bite of Shirou's creation. The noodles had been cooked to perfection. The broth was rich but not overpowering with a hint of spiciness. The combination of the two was divine. Teuichi stood up from the table and placed his hat down in tribute of the meal. Getting down on his knees he begged "Please, you must tell me how you made this." Ayane was shocked at her father, but understood that this was far superior to what they were making. Naruto and Iruka were too busy enjoying the food and prepared to ask for seconds.

Shirou smiled and began writing down the recipe. Holding the paper in front of the old man, Shirou said softly

"My demands are simple. First, give me credit for the creation. 'Saber's Special' has a nice ring to it. Second, Naruto and Iruka get a free bowl of ramen every week. Deal?" Naruto's eyes widened at the possibility of free food from his favorite stand every week.

Teuichi and Ayame smiled at this as well. The demands were cheap. Rather than asking for a percentage of the profits, two free meals a week would be cheap in comparison.

Teuichi got up and shook Shirou's hand before taking the recipe. "Deal" he said with a toothy grin.

"Yahoo" Naruto cried. Shirou turned to Iruka and Naruto "Don't forget, the meals free tonight," he reminded them. This made the two smile even more and began ordering thirds.

Within a week, 'Saber's Special' would become a hit sensation, and very profitable for Ichiraku.

* * *

**Naruto's apartment**

Naruto was stuffed. He knew Shirou was a good cook, but this new ramen was the best ever. He had eaten ten servings of 'Saber's Special', and had never gotten tired of it. Teuichi had even offered Shirou a job at the stand, but Saber had refused and said his place was with Naruto.

Once home, Naruto set his alarm and prepared for bed. Saber was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and lunch for tomorrow. Saber was strange, he could cook better than even Teuichi, fight better than anyone he had ever seen, and he was smart. Naruto wasn't sure where Saber had come from, but he was glad that Saber was here now. With a full belly, Naruto slept heedless of what he might dream about tonight.

Shirou had had enough. No more nights spent worrying about what couldn't be changed. No, he needed to do something. It was time to do some investigating. The Hokage's explanation was omitting something.

The Hokage had kept talking about a legacy. From what he had heard from Naruto, the fourth was no war hawk. So, it was unlikely that Naruto was to be a weapon or a shield for the village.

There was also the unexplained fact that Naruto had summoned him without an obvious catalyst. In addition, Naruto was somehow providing Shirou as much Prana as he could possibly need. Reverting to spirit form, Shirou decided that Naruto was safe for the moment and left for the Hokage's office. There had to be something in that building that would answer some of the mysteries of this place.

Naruto dreamed again that night...

He dreamed of a lonely boy learning how to cook. Fuji-nee tried to raise him, but it seemed as if Saber was the one taking care of her. He was so serious. Never cracking a joke, never taking a day off for fun. The boy would train in the bow and sword in the day, while training his magic at night. Saber gave no concern for things like friends or fun.

His whole life was dedicated to the promise made to his father. He would be a hero, everything else was unrelated. Naruto saw Saber being used. The people around him saw the helpful attitude and abused it. If something needed to be done they'd ask him.

The people never questioned why he helped them. Never saw that this was the best he could do at the time. Saber was no hero, so he had to help others.

Only Fuji-nee tried to help Saber, but she was relying on him too. Not one friend, not one person who truly acknowledged him; then came others. Issei tried to get him to change, to no avail. Ayako tried to stop him, but he was relentless. Sakura came to make it easier but he kept insisting on his way.

On and on, Naruto saw Saber who wasn't Saber. Saber joked, Saber laughed, Saber resisted. The boy didn't do any of this.

So Naruto dreamed, dreamed of a shallow life.

Dreamed of an empty life.

Dreamed of a false life

he dreamed of a hill covered with swords...

* * *

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a great man." Ciel began, the eulogy. "Emiya Shirou, known as the Magus Knight to many, was a friend to us all. His life should have been a tragedy, but he refused to bow down. He took his sadness, his pain and turned it into an epic tale that will live on for thousands of years."

Before Yumi stood a crowd. Every person here had known the clumsy fool. In front stood Rin and Luvia, heirs to Second Magic, both restraining themselves for the ceremony. For many, this was considered a miracle. Acruied and Skiki held hands, both married due in no small part to Shirou's work in securing an elixir of eternal youth. Aozaki Aoko and Kischur Zelretch stood in attendance for the fallen hero and part-time student.

Half the Burial squad had come to honor their unwitting champion. Much of the crowd was surprised see some of the execution squad in attendance. Why they, who had chased him for years, had come was beyond them. Several magus from the Tower had come.

Not all willingly, but when Blue commands, Blue is obeyed. Taiga, who would have some of her memory modified later, stood beside the memorial crying her eyes out. "Why'd you do it Shirou? Why'd you have to follow that promise? Why? Why? Why?" she cried... she had lost her love... and she wanted to keep Shirou safe... as a reminder of the man she loved... Kiritsugu Emiya.

Ciel continued "We all have our memories of how we met this unique man. I remember how I met him while cleansing the town of Wallalup. I had come to kill all the ghouls in town only to see them all dead. I went into the church and saw him killing the last of the ghouls. He turned to me and asked me if I had anything to eat." Ceil smiled at that.

"Over the years, Emiya Shirou personified his ideal of being a hero." Ceil said with a sad smile. "From fighting armies to tackling dead apostles alone, Shirou kept fighting against the odds."

"I still can't believe he took Seras on for four hours," Acrueid said. She remembered that she had been on a date with Shiki when she felt the titanic battle between the two of them from over a hundreds of miles away. She had to abandon Shiki to race towards the battle between the 25th dead apostle and Shirou. When she had arrived, she saw that both were on the verge of exhaustion and death. It had been a simple matter to finish off Seras from there. It would go down as the easiest kill she ever had.

Shiki remembered when Acrueid had brought Shirou to his house to recover from the battle. They had struck a bitter rivaly when Shiki asked why Shirou had been so reckless. Shirou's response was "Someone had to do it." Anyone that crazy was worth avoiding.

Shirou's philosophy was to save all lives. Shiki killed lives. It had taken Acrueid's forceful nature to get them to work together. It wasn't until Shirou went into the Dark Pyramid for the elixir that the two of them became friends. Looking back, he wished he had believed in Shirou's dreams and ideals.

Akiha looked at the ground. Her first impression of him had been a reckless moron. After she had gotten to know him, she had been proven right. It was the strength of his ideal and his love for his Saber that had kept him going. She still remembered him walking in while she was entering the bath. She was still surprised he had survived the night.

"From the defense of tiny villages, to battles that shook the world, Emiya Shirou stood at the front. He never backed down, he never surrendered to despair. He was a source of inspiration during the Battle of the Blood Moon."

Many who had fought in that horrible battle remembered his speech, it was clumsy and not that good if truth be told, but his strength, his fire, his drive to keep fighting had swayed them to stand their ground and win.

"He was the redeemer of the dragons"

Zelretch petted the head of the young dragon by his side.

"He was truly a Magus knight, and he was the best of us" Ceil ended.

"He was a fool" Rin said, "A world class fool." with a chuckle... as tears rolled down her beautiful blue eyes.

"Truly," Luvia agreed, "I have never met a more foolish man in my life." She herself cried... she harbored a no small amount of love for the foolish white haired mage.

Several people in the audience nodded their heads at this. Hero or not, Shirou was always recklessly foolish. Fool or not though, Shirou was the best of them. If they were in trouble, he would come running to help them. He had once literally dragged his half dead body to protect Luvia from an attack. When a Philosopher threatened a city with deadly golems, it was Shirou who confronted him in his workshop.

The crowd would all give their speeches on how Shirou had changes their lives. Rin's speech was blunt, telling about all the flaws he made during the grail war, however one secret she would keep to her own grave... her own love that flourished over the failure of a magi... who had grown into the hero of this century. She had tried to get him to love her, but his heart was stolen by his own Saber.

Luvia, or course made a speech of praise in recreating the jeweled sword for her (and Rin), which had led to Her (and Rin) to being accepted as apprentice(s) to Zelretch. (Ignoring the invaluable help given by Illya)

Rin had turned to Luvia and would have begun attacking if Blue hadn't stepped up next.

"Emiya Shirou was like a son to me..." She said. A number of the crowd muttered at this confession. "I have never seen so honest a boy in my life. I wish he had been my child. I would have been the proudest mother in the world. Where others fled, he stepped up. What we deemed impossible, he did."

Aoko was beginning to cry. "His death was a cruel one. We all should have been here at his side, but we refused. We swore that this was necessary. Better to let a few thousand die than let the world be in danger." Aoko was clenching her fist "Instead, he said 'No, its not right to let them die, we need to help them.'" Pointing her finger at the downcast crowd "We all told him he was crazy, let the counter guardians do their job. Yet, he went on without us. And look at what he did" Spreading her arms wide

"He saved them, all these people were saved. He killed the White Beast of Gaia. The very creature sent to kill all humans."

Most of the crowd avoided her gaze, only Zelretch and the dragon looked her in the eye.

Acrueid stepped up next. "No human has ever done so much for my kind. He saw my fears of my love aging while I remained. He saw this and left. He ran, ran into hell itself to find the last elixir of immortality and youth." Acruied tightened her grip with Shiki. "All for me and Shiki. When he brought that vial to me, he gave it without hesitation." Acrueid placed her free hand on her heart. "Anyone else would have drank it without hesitation and kept the gift to themselves. He gave it to me so that I could be with my love forever. It has been my honor to have had such a good friend. I will miss him."

The next one to speak was unexpected, the young dragon. "I've heard many stories about the Redeemer. I know not what is true or untrue from these tales. I do know that Emiya Shirou has shown me the value of intangible things. My kind has always prided ourselves with our collections. To us, we valued only what we could touch. Emiya Shirou has taught us the the value of ideals, the value of love, and the value of friendship." The dragon turned to look at the crowd "Know this, my kind will never forget the Redeemer. When all others have forgotten him, we will remember." The dragon spread it's wings and flew off.

Many turned to Zelretch, who merely chuckled and said "We all knew he'd get himself killed one day. Hell of a way to go."

The rest of the funeral was sombre. Speeches were made, but there was no good cheer. No laughter, no jokes. They had lost a noble man. Possibly the noblest man born in a thousand years. Finally, the crowd left in ones and twos. Till finally only Rin, Shiki, Acrueid, Zelretch, and Aoko remained. Rin passed her hand on the gravestone... as saying goodbye to her best friend and long time crush... someone she cherished and fought... sometimes in jealous rages... others due to misunderstandings... but he always had a space for her in his heart.

Acrueid turned and hugged Shiki tightly. "Promise me," she whispered, "Promise me you won't leave me." Shiki leaned his head to her ear "I promise my love. We'll be together till the end." Acrueid nearly crushed him in her hug "If I lost you, I-I" she trailed off. Shiki rocked her slightly and whispered "It wont happen, I'll always be right here."

Zelretch calmly touched Rin's shoulders and said "You'll see him again." Rin turned to her master. Zelretch always knew more than he let on. She grabbed his arm, heedless of what it might entail, "Tell me," she hissed. Zelretch calmly removed her arm and said "You'll see"

Aoko narrowed her eyes and said "When you see him, bring him to me." Shaking a fist at the grave, "He still owes me"

They looked upon the grave stone. On it was a poem he composed about himself,

_I know where I will go, yet not where I will be_

_Have witnessed much, but have yet to see_

_Fire is my blood, and my heart is steady_

_Steel is my bone, and my soul is ready_

_My swords will cut, but never rust_

_Life was false, but in death I trust_

_I cannot stop, I could not flee_

_I can only pray, that she waits for me_

Finally, they all left with both sadness and grief and a flare of hope

But... they all knew

He had been reunited with his beloved... he had finally found it...**his hill of swords**.

Author's note: once again, I have to thank L33t Horo as my Beta. Through him my stories improve tenfold. NEED REVIEWS. Seriously, it's hard to make a better story without feed back. I can take the criticism people. I admit this is my first fanfiction I ever wrote. By definition, it was going to be inferior. Have to say, writing that poem was hard. I had to try to keep the UBW rhythm, and i still think i messed it up. (No, this will not be his chant, he uses a different one for UBW)


	6. Bells and Whistles

**Ninja Headquarters**

To say he was frustrated was like saying the ocean was a bit wet. Shirou had spent hours pouring through the files at the ninja headquarters. Getting in had been easy, Spirit form allowed him to pass through walls easily and undetected. Shirou spent a good ten minutes hunting for the most secure room in the building. Seeing a door guarded by two ninjas with masks, Shirou had thought he had hit pay dirt.

Turns out, that was the Hokage's room.

Shirou shivered, old naked man performing yoga exercises was a nasty thing to see. Shirou spent another ten minutes searching until he had found a room filled with scrolls. From there, Shirou began looking into the mystery of Naruto. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done.

Many of these scrolls were mundane things like mission logs and taxes. A few of the scrolls were descriptions on jutsus._ 'Not like I'll be using them.'_ Shirou had gone through half the scrolls when he detected someone and had to revert to spirit form again. Shirou had to waste several minutes waiting for the presence to leave before he went back to perusing the scrolls.

Whoever had been guarding the area had wanted to make sure that they weren't imagining things. Shirou had only gotten through a few more scrolls when his instincts began screaming at him. Shirou jumped back while shifting back to spirit form while a shuriken passed right through where he had stood. _'Did they see me?'_ Shirou worried

"What is it Gin?" came one voice

"I thought I saw something." came the second

"Who'd want to go in here?" the first voice said.

Shirou saw a man and a woman walk over to the shuriken

"Its not like there's anything worth taking here." the female said

"As far as we know anyway." The man, Gin probably, said "Its possible someone is looking for something from a mission."

"All the missions here are C rank or lower. And the rest are budgets and receipts." The woman said

Shirou mentally sighed at this. Too many hours wasted looking in a useless room.

"Better tell the others to increase security in the secure archives." Gin said, "Just to be safe"

"Security was already increased after that damn demon stole the forbidden scroll." The woman complained.

"We still need to alert them." Gin continued

_'Chance! These two might show me a better place to look.'_ Shirou smiled

Shirou followed the two ninjas down the hallway and up to the top floor. There Shirou saw another set of guards standing at attention. _'Who puts archives on the top floor where anyone could scale the wall?'_

Shirou listen to the two guards

"What are you two doing here Gin, Hitomi?" one of the two guards asked

"Gin says he thought he saw someone in the archives in the basement." Hitomi answered. "Stay alert, we could have a spy in the building. We're off to warn the Hokage."

The other guard nodded once and said, "Will do, be careful."

Shirou sighed _'At least I know where a second archives is stored.'_

Shirou was struck by an idea _'They said Naruto stole a scroll, was it the scroll Naruto used to summon me with? I'll have to ask where he found it.'_

Shirou debated whether or not he should explore the room, but decided that these men were to alert at the moment. Besides, dawn was approaching and he needed to return.

Shirou headed back to the apartment, plans were already being considered. _'A direct question will make him go on the defensive. Too obscure, and he'll be lost...'_

It was a flash reflecting the moonlight that made him stop. Shirou looked at the source, and felt a lump in his throat. It was a ring in a jewelry store.

Shirou had never had an eye for gems, that was Rin's problem. It was the fact that it was an engagement ring that had made him paused.

Seeing the ring, _'I should have carried a ring with me. I should have given one to her.'_ Shirou loved his Saber so much it made his heart hurt. She, in turn loved him till his heart was at ease, but he still felt he owed her something.

Shirou sadly turned away from the store and hurried home.

* * *

**Naruto's apartment**

Shirou returned to the apartment about an hour before he had to wake Naruto. Looking upon his master, he saw tears were running down his cheeks. _'What's he dreaming about? Lancer wasn't sad, he was terrifying.'_ Shirou was now worried. Whatever Naruto was dreaming was getting him wound up._ 'Is it dad's funeral? The time I found the village infested with ghouls? The defense of Gibraltar?'_

Shirou placed a hand on his master's. Instinctively, Naruto reached out and grabbed the hand like a drowning man to a rope. _'Whatever he's dreaming about is scarring him deeply'_

For the rest of the hour, Shirou sat by his master waiting to hear about what had occurred during the night. When the alarm clock went off, Naruto jumped out screaming "I'm up, I'm up"

"Calm down Naruto," Shirou said softly. Naruto rounded on Shirou pointing a finger and said. "What was that?" Shirou was confused at this "What was what?"

"The funeral" Naruto accused

"Dad's funeral? What about it?" Shirou replied, he didn't recall it being that big a deal.

Naruto tried to hit Shirou, who calmly evaded the punch. Gripping the arm Shirou asked again "What about it?"

Naruto was glaring at Shirou "Your funeral stupid. You're dead" Shirou blinked at this.

He had no memories of a funeral. The last thing he had seen was a Broken Phantasm Ea, the sword that split heaven and earth, splitting the Beast in half. Tracing that sword had been the hardest thing he had ever done. It kept defying his tracing to the end. What came out was something nowhere close to the original, but it was exactly what he needed. Using that sword had drained him of everything he had, but it had finished off the monster.

Shirou sighed "Start from the beginning" Naruto realized that he sounded like an ingrate and began what he had seen during the night. The dream had started normal, Saber training at home, Issei, Sakura, and Fuji-nee, but then the dreamed changed.

When Shirou heard the description of the terrain, he paled. '_I hadn't expected him to get that far for weeks.'_ Shirou continued to listen to the funeral. Naruto was describing the scene in vivid detail, he seemed to have remembered the most important speeches from the funeral.

_'Rin, Luvia, Fuji-nee, Acruied, Shiki, Aoko, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I had to do it.'_

Shirou could feel tears running down his cheeks, but didn't care._ 'I just couldn't let them die'_

When Naruto ended he looked at Shirou's face. Sorrow was etched upon Shirou's face, tears flowed like a faucet. Naruto could have sworn he had heard a soft sniffing.

With a calm and resolute voice Shirou answered "Yes, Naruto, I am dead. The only people who can be summoned as servants are the dead and the dying."

Naruto could only stare at him. To was one thing to see a dream about someone's funeral, and another to hear it from Saber admitting he is dead. "So how are you here then?" Naruto quivered

Collecting himself, Shirou answered "All Servant are Heroic Spirits Naruto." Naruto looked curious at that. "Heroic spirits are the spirits of fallen heroes called forth to serve and protect Masters. When I died, I became a Heroic Spirit of sorts myself."

"So you were a hero?" Naruto asked.

Shirou smiled at this "I **am** a Hero Naruto."

"Wow," Naruto said wistfully. "A hero" Naruto looked at Shirou with a glint in his eye, "I wish I could be a hero too."

Shirou shook his head at this "No Naruto, your dream is to be a Hokage. The life of a Hero is different."

Naruto pondered this for a bit then said "Can't I be both?"

Shirou grasped Naruto's hand, "The road of a Hero is a long and dangerous route that few can ever complete. A hero will always die young in a blaze of fire. If you choose to be a hero, you would have to give up a Hokage. A Hokage protects his village, A Hero tries to save everyone. That is the difference."

Naruto pondered this. If he became Hokage, he could protect the village and they would acknowledge him, but if he became a hero, everyone would acknowledge him. Shirou held up a hand to stall his train of thought. "Naruto, I believe you have the qualities of a great Hokage" Naruto beamed at that, "But I don't think you could handle being a hero."

"Why not?"

Shirou looked down sadly, "A hero can only save who he saves. In there lies the problem. What do you think saving someone means?"

Naruto considered the question then answered "It means helping someone in trouble."

Shirou smiled and nodded... Naruto was so naive "Right, but that means someone has to be in trouble."

Naruto was lost at this.

"A hero can't be everywhere at once Naruto. Nor is a hero a god. Not everyone can be saved. For every life you save, another life somewhere will be lost. For every ally you save, you have to kill an enemy."

Naruto widened at this

"I have been in situations where I had to kill a hundred to save a hundred, kill thousands of men to save millions, kill one to save billions." Naruto looked sad for Shirou.

"Don't mourn for me Naruto, I made my choice and died without regrets." Shirou said with a sad smile

"I had my reasons, and if I have the choice, I'd do it all over again."

Naruto respected that "Then I'll just be a Hokage."

"Good" Shirou replied "Now onto lighter things, breakfast is in the fridge"

Naruto went to the fridge and saw what looked like thin pancakes rolled around fruit with whipped cream on top. Turning to Shirou he asked "What are these?"

"Crepes, try them, they're like pancakes."

Remembering the pancakes, Naruto dived in.

While Naruto was eating, Shirou was pondering the dream. _'How did he see my funeral, not only was it out of order, but he shouldn't have been able to see it either. Something is very strange about our bond.'_

Shirou grabbed the lunches for themselves and prepared to leave when Naruto asked one last question

"What's it like being dead?"

Shirou considered that and decided to be truthful "I wouldn't know Naruto, Heroic Spirits don't go the same place as everyone else. For me, it was peaceful, I met my love again"

Naruto was content at that tidbit.

* * *

**Training ground seven**

Shirou and Naruto were the first ones at the site. After carefully placing the covered lunches in front of the memorial, the two went through a morning exercise routine. Pushups, crunches, stretching, jumping jacks, and a light jog around the clearing. After they had finished the warm ups, they waited.

"Now then," Shirou said, waiting for the rest of the team, "I think it would make a bad impression on the rest of the team if I participated Naruto."

"Why is that Saber?" Naruto asked

"Remember Naruto, you are my priority, not them." Shirou answered while pointing at Naruto "I'm no ninja, I am a Servant. I serve no-one but the Master who summons me. It wouldn't do for the others to rely on me to help them."

Naruto nodded at this. He was beginning to understand that Shirou was his man alone.

**Five minutes later**

It was Sakura who showed up next with Sasuke appearing about a minute later. Both looked tired but not sloppy.

"Did you guys remember to eat breakfast?" Shirou asked. Both muttered and nodded their heads.

Shirou instructed both of them to splash some water on their faces and go through the same routine as he and Naruto had gone through.

Afterwords, they sat down to wait.

* * *

**Forty minutes later**

The sun was now clearly up in the sky, so where was the jonin?

Shirou stood up and directed the genin "It's possible that he's waiting for you to find him. It would be best if you three went and looked around for him. Who knows, this might be your test." _'Not likely, he's probably running late. At least this gives them something to do and might instill a habit of scouting the area'_

The three kids walked all over the grounds but failed to find any trace of Kakashi.

Annoyed at their instructor they waited once more

* * *

**One hour later**

"Where is he?" Naruto yelled.

"Meet us at dawn he says...yeah right" Sakura agreed

Sasuke glared at Shirou "Now can you train me?"

Sasuke had been asking for training for over half an hour. Shirou had denied this request stating that any energy wasted before an unknown test was asking for failure.

"It's tempting," Shirou answered, "but you still need to wait till after the test. Then we can start training."

Shirou looked over to Naruto and Sakura "It would be best if we all trained together after the test. The more time spent sparring, the better your coordination."

Sakura and Naruto nodded but each had a different reason for wanting to train

'_More time with Sasuke_,' Sakura thought

'**HELL YEAH, CHANCE**' Inner Sakura added

'_With a real hero training me, there's no way I won't become a Hokage_' Naruto smiled

Sasuke merely imagined himself killing Itachi.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Hi there."

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled

"Yeah, sorry bout that. There was this old woman who needed help grocery shopping"

"Liar." Naruto and Sakura yelled

_'That's the best excuse he could come up with?'_ Shirou thought

"Anyway," Kakashi continued, "Today's test is simple." Pulling out two bells and an alarm clock, the kids look at him confused.

"Your objective is to take these two bells from me before noon. Those who get a bell will get to eat lunch." Kakashi pulled out a pair of lunch boxes. "Those that don't have bells will be tied to the stumps while I eat lunch in front of you."

_'So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast.'_ the three genin thought. Each were grateful that they had listened to Saber and had a good meal in their stomach.

"There are only two bells here, so at least one of you will not eat. If you don't have a bell, you will fail, so that means at least one of you will fail." Kakashi said ominously "You can use any weapons you wish, but come at me with the intent to kill or you won't be able to get the bells."

"But you could get hurt," Sakura yelled in shock.

Naruto, already used to that kind of feeling from Saber put on his gauntlets and pulled out his knife.

"Good stance" Kakashi told Naruto _'He's showing more promise than his files indicated. It must be from his training with Saber._

Looking at Saber Kakashi called out, "I'm going to ask you to not participate in this."

"Of course," Shirou replied. He walked to the stumps and sat on top of one. "I'm no ninja."

"Indeed," Kakashi said, "Your test will come after them."

_'Test huh?'_ Shirou mused. "I'm okay with that."

* * *

"Well then," Kakashi began "Start"

Sasuke and Sakura scattered, but Naruto remained still. Kakashi blinked at this. Shirou on the other hand was smiling and trying to not laugh. He had seen the whole set-up the three had planned.

"Naruto, this is where you need to flee not spar." Kakashi scolded

"Sorry, my bad." Shirou called out

Naruto charged at Kakashi, alternating slicing attacks between targeting Kakashi and the bells.

Kakashi sighed at this and said "Ninja skill number one Taijutsu. I'll teach it to you." Kakashi reach in his pocket and pulled out...a book.

_'A book?' _Shirou observed_ 'That's different'_

Naruto paused as well. "Whats with the book?"

Kakashi was busy reading and answered with a bored tone "I want to read it. Don't worry, it won't make any difference with you guys."

Shirou watch as Naruto tensed up at that _'Too rash Naruto.'_

Naruto discarded his earlier stance and began wildly swinging his knife screaming "I'll kill you"

Kakashi swirled around the clone and crouched. His hands formed a fist with the index and middle fingers out. "Nippon," Kakashi began. Kakashi rammed his fingers up Naruto's ass causing him to fly into the river. "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique A 1000 YEARS OF PAIN"

_'That would have hurt_' Shirou winced '_Long name though'_

Kakashi kept looking at the stream. Obviously, he was waiting for Naruto to emerge. The next attack, however, came as a projectile thrown from the forest. Kakashi caught it easily enough however.

Kakashi turned to the direction of the attack. "Kage Bushin Naruto?"

_'Impressive, he knows a jonin level technique.'_ Kakashi mused

Naruto was constantly shifting between trees while throwing various kunai and shuriken

Shirou smirked at that_. 'He remembers what I taught him. It seems that sparring is the best way for him to learn.'_

Kakashi dashed towards Naruto, who was retreating as fast as he could.

Shirou watched as Kakashi jumped up for no apparent reason. Reinforcing his eyes, he say that there was a trip wire. _'So, he tried to lead him into a trap.'_

Naruto saw that the trap had failed and moved in for close combat. Once again, Kakashi dodged every move while reading his book.

Shirou suddenly felt a large number of presences in the river.

Keeping one eye on the battle between Kakashi and Naruto, Shirou glanced at the river watching as a dozen more Naruto copies emerged from the river. They all charged straight for Kakashi. Kakashi pulled out a kunai with a tag on it and threw it at the group of Narutos.

The knife hit the ground and exploded causing all the copies to disappear.

While Kakashi was throwing the kunai, several shuriken came from Kakshi's blind spot. Kakashi barely dodged these and turned to a fleeing Sasuke. Before Kakashi gave chase, however, Naruto thried to stab Kakashi with his new knife. Kakashi merely blocked it with two fingers. That was when Sakura burst from a nearby bush and tried to attack Kakashi from behind.

Kakashi had to jump away from the duo only to encounter Sasuke who had finished a few hand signs. "Great Fireball Technique"

Kakashi disappeared in the flames. When the fire was extinguished, Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

Shirou had to concentrate his magic detection to locate him.

A hand burst from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg. "Earth Style, Suicide Decapitation Skill"

Sasuke was instantly pulled into the ground up to his neck.

"Ninja Skill 2 Ninjutsu" Kakashi said.

Shirou was busy laughing. It reminded him too much of the time Illya had buried him in the sand and left him until the tide came in. Rin and Luvia were so pissed at her. It had been one of the few times that the two had agreed on something. Poor Illya, she never could look at a sand castle the same after that. Glancing at the clock, he saw that the team had less than half an hour before they ran out of time.

"Sakura," Naruto yelled, "Get Sasuke out of there, I'll cover you."

Sakura began digging ferociously at the ground trying to free Sasuke.

Naruto summoned six more Kage Bushin who all went into a diamond formation.

_'Not bad teamwork' _Kakashi admitted. _'They are probably the closest ones to get the bells yet.'_

Kakashi fell back to the clearing and waited for the next move.

_'Fifteen minutes and counting' _Shirou thought. While he had no reason to interfere in the test, it wouldn't do well for Naruto's moral to fail the test. _'But this is his test, if he can't pass it, then he still has a ways to go'_

Shirou watched as Sakura finally freed Sasuke. All three of them knew that time was almost up. They had no choice but to gamble everything on a frontal assault. The Narutos charged, while Sasuke prepared a jutsu while Sakura began throwing projectiles. Kakashi dodged all attacks and ran up to Sakura. Shirou saw a subtle hand seal from Kakashi, then watched as Sakura foamed at the mouth and passed out.

"Ninpo number three Genjutsu." Kakashi said.

Enraged, the Narutos charged Kakashi. Before the Naurtos could land a hit, however, Shirou watched as Kakashi moved amazingly fast and switched himself with Sasuke then changed himself to a copy of Sasuke.

Shirou was holding his sides trying not to laugh at the scene before him._ 'I haven't laughed like this in a long time.'_

The result was inevitable. The Narutos beat up Sasuke while Sasuke kept calling Naruto an idiot between beatings. Kakashi stood to the side waiting for Naruto to figure out the deception.

In the end, without Sakura, Naruto could not comprehend that Sasuke was telling the truth.

Then, time ran out.

* * *

"My, My" Kakashi said looking at the exhausted genin. "I have to say you guys were the closest of any year yet."

"Dammit,Why am I tied up?" Naruto yelled. He had been bound to the stump after the test.

"You're there because you injured your own teammate and didn't look beneath the obvious." Kakashi explained while looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was covered in bruises from the beating, while Sakura was giving Naruto death glares.

Shirou was still shivering a bit, holding back the laughter.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked nevously, "Does this mean we go back to the academy?"

"Normally yes," Kakashi said. Holding up a finger, "But because you three are the best batch I've ever had to deal with, I'm willing to give you one more chance after lunch."

Kakashi presented a lunch to Sasuke and Sakura and said "You two can eat, but Naruto doesn't get any as punishment for injuring Sasuke. Oh, and if you two give him some food, you all fail. A ninja that doesn't follow the rules is trash the village doesn't need."

_'Lets see if they pass this test'_ Kakashi thought. Standing up, Kakashi left the training grounds.

At first, Sakura and Sasuke ate their lunches, but Naruto's stomach kept growling. It was Sasuke who offered some food first "Here" Sasuke said, "It's safe, I can't sense him anywhere." Sakura followed Sasuke's example and offered him some as well.

Shirou silently watched the three. While he would not interfere, or warn the three that Kakashi was watching them, secretly, he was impressed at the level of teamwork and compassion the three had.

'_They've come a long way from their flawed selves back in the academy room'_

Shirou felt before he saw Kakashi come running towards the children.

"YOOOOOOOOUUUU" Kakashi roared as he drew near

The three genin flinched

Kakashi stopped right in front of them "Pass" he said with a smile

The three genin blinked at that. It was Sakura who asked the question they all had. "Passed? But why?"

"You guys are the first" Kakashi explained. "Everyone else followed my orders like morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break rules and codes are called trash."

Shirou finished the speech, "But those that don't care about their comrades are worse than trash"

Kakashi's blinked, Saber had taken the words out of his mouth "Yes, exactly."

Shirou smiled, "I thought that what was going on."

"So," Naruto said cautiously, "We did it?"

"Yup" Kakashi answered

"ALRIGHT" Naruto yelled, "WE DID IT"

"Settle down Naruto," Shirou said lightly. Shirou quickly undid the knots and freed Naruto. Turning to Kakashi, Shirou said "I suppose it's my turn to be tested?"

"Later," Kakashi replied "Right now lets have a look at those lunches you brought."

Shirou obliged with a smile. A collective gasp could be heard from the group.

Unlike Kakashi's store bought lunches, Shirou's homemade lunches were amazing.

Sekihan red rice for celebrating the victory, several types of sandwiches and sushi, sausages cut in the shape of octopi, egg rolls, on and on the list grew. It was apparent that Saber had pulled out all the stops for the meal

Confidently Shirou said, "I had no doubts that the three of you would pass."

Naruto tackled Shirou proclaiming "You're the best Saber!"

Sasuke and Sakura were both stunned at the amount of effort Saber had put in their meals. Deep inside, they felt proud that Saber had so much confidence in them.

"Um," Kakashi interrupted, "Do you possibly have one for me?" pointing at himself and looking sheepishly.

Shirou laughed and pulled out a spare set for Kakashi. "I figured you would be hungry as well."

Team Seven dove into the meal. Each of them were clearly enjoying every bite.

_'Kami, this is the best,' _Naruto thought _'And I get to enjoy it every day.'_

Sakura was busy trying to work up the courage to ask Saber for lessons. '**Come on, it's just a few words. A few lessons and Sasukes ours**' Inner Sakura yelled

Sasuke was content to enjoy the food

Shirou was fascinated at how Kakashi was somehow eating while never taking his mask off. _'That's impressive. Not sure why he's doing it, but impressive none the less.'_

Finishing the meal, Kakashi told Saber, "Okay, time we left for your test."

Wait, What about us?" Sakura called out.

"Take the day off, tomorrow we begin our duties as Team Kakashi"

Shirou was reluctant to leave Naruto's side, it would be moments like this where Naruto was vulnerable, but this had to be done. "Naruto, clean up the leftovers and head back to the apartment. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Seeing that Naruto understood, Shirou followed Kakashi back to the village. From there, the two of them headed for the Hokage's office. The Hokage was in the middle of a mountain of paperwork

_'Naruto wants this job?'_ Shirou wondered,

Without looking up, the Hokage held out a form for Kakashi to fill out.

"All the details have been arranged," the Hokage said while Kakashi filled out the form. "It's unusual, but it will make for a good test. Surprisingly, the Hiashi volunteered his clan when he heard about the test."

Kakashi was stunned. While he had hoped that one of the clans would volunteer for the test, he hadn't expected the Hyūga to jump at the chance. "Might I ask why sir?" Kakashi asked

"Apparently the clan had seen something and wanted to confirm it. The test seemed to appeal to them."

Shirou was busy trying to determine the test. _'A duel? Possibly. It could be a series of duels, this would increase the likelihood of them discovering something.'_

"Very well then Hokage-sama. We'll be off." Kakashi bowed and left with Shirou

_'This would be a good opportunity to see what kind of person we're dealing with'_ the Hokage thought.

* * *

**Hyūga compound**

"Alright Saber, Here we are." Kakashi told him

Shirou looked at the compound, it was huge. Several times bigger than his old house. Granted, his house hadn't been made to hold an entire clan before. Though only two men stood before him, Shirou couldn't help but feel as if a hundred eyes were looking at him.

The men in front of him were introduced as Hiashi and his bodyguard. Shirou noticed that the bodyguard also had a modified Swastika on his forehead. In addition, both men were showing distened veins around their eyes. While not exactly sure what the two were doing, Shirou was certain that this Mystical Eye was looking deeply into him. _'Still, not as bad as Rider's'_

"Thank you for allowing me to take your test" Shirou said with a slight bow.

Hiashi nodded slightly. "The test is simple. One of my family has kidnapped my youngest daughter. Find her and bring her back. They were last seen headed north."

_'Strange test, but I can see how this will test my abilities. Tracking, chasing, avoiding ambushes, and battles...sounds like an average Tuesday.'_

"Understood, do we have any idea how many conspirators there were?" Shirou said looking northwards. Shirou had already begun Reinforcing his body.

"We believe that he had at least to other conspirators at this time."

"How long have they been gone?"

"Less than half the day."

_'I'm going to have to go all out if I'm going to catch them.'_

"One last question, what constitutes as failure?"

"They must be found before the day ends."

Without another word, Shirou bolted for the Northern gate. Kakashi was rather upset by Hiashi's demands. Less than half a day to find someone gone even longer. This wasn't a test, this was rigged.

_'When he fails, I'm going to arrange my own test. Many jonin couldn't pass this test. I'm not even sure if __**I**__ could pass this test.'_

* * *

**Northern gates**

Shirou stopped at the guard house. "Have any of you seen an adult Hyūga with a younger girl?"

The guards shook their heads "The Hyūgas we've seen today were two men." one guard replied

"Were they carrying anything?" Shirou demanded

"Just a large sack"

Shirou grabbed the guard "Which way?" Shirou hadn't noticed his voice had become harsh. This scenario was too much like when Kotomine abducted Illya after stabbing Rin.

The other guard saw Saber meant business and pointed towards the forest.

"How long ago?" Shirou hissed

"About four hours ago."

Shirou focused his reinforced eyes on the forest. He spotted a fairly new twig snapped from someone passing. Judging by how the sap had dried, it had been snapped at about the right time.

Shirou took off constantly watching for signs. Twice he had to stop as the path separated. Each time, Shirou saw that one of the paths had been crossed twice from doubling back. _'They're good, but I'm better.' _Shirou thought. Kakashi was impressed by the skills Saber was displaying. _'He tracks like a veteran Anbu._'

Saber suddenly called for a halt. "How you doing Kakashi?" Shirou said as he retrieved something on the ground.

"I'm still good," Kakashi replied. He went to Saber and saw what Saber had picked up. It was a scrap of torn cloth. "It's cold, we're still too far away. The girl must have torn a piece in hopes of it being discovered." Shirou explained as he continued forward. "That or it was a random piece of clothing a bird was carrying. Keep your eye out."

Shirou was becoming optimistic. '_The broken twigs are still wet. We must be less than an hour away_.' Glancing at the horizon, Shirou saw that the sun would set in about two hours. '_It''ll be close though_.'

Shirou focused on the path ahead and saw something. It looked like a set of thin trip wires. _'Traps? __Either we're getting closer, or one of them stayed behind.'_

Shirou had to make a split second decision. Charge on through and rely on his reinforced body to get past the traps, or go around them and lose precious time. Shirou decided to compromise. Tracing Kansho, Shirou three the weapon ahead to trigger the traps early.

A **massive explosion **filled Shirou's view. Multiple weapons converged on the area. Unconcerned with burns and cuts, Shirou charged through the storm. What he saw past that almost made him trip. Tied to a tree was a Hyūga with a gag in his mouth.

"Kakashi, deal with him." Shirou ordered. Shirou looked quickly and determined that the enemy had gone east. Continuing on as fast as he could, Shirou pondered.

_'Something's wrong. There's only two reasons why that man would have been tied up. Either he was meant to be a distraction, or there was a betrayal. Since there was only one sign of flight, it had to be a betrayal.'_

Kakashi pulled off the gag. The Hyūga immediately began screaming "We've been betrayed, Miyato is taking Hanabi to the Hidden in the Clouds village." Kakashi quickly cut down the man and both ran off to catch the traitor._ 'So, the test becomes reality. Did Hiashi predict this? No... I doubt it.'_

Shirou noticed a definite change in the chase. Where the trail before had been clumsy before, the other man was now moving stealthily. It was increasingly difficult to trace the man's movements. Only a lifetime of tracking and the hot trail allowed him to find any trace of the man._ 'Clearly, this is no longer a test. This is reality. I need to be ready to fight.'_

Shirou traced both Kansho and Bakuya, his twin black and white Chinese swords and put on a new burst of speed marking trees as he went for Kakashi.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly as Shirou chased his enemy. A few minutes ago, he had seen several new footprints join his quarry. 'Reinforcements, have to hurry.' Shirou was getting angry. Illya had been too close to dying from Kotomine. He would not let this girl suffer as Illya did. It had taken two years of comfort before Illya had fully recovered from her ordeals.

It almost came as a surprise for both when Shirou spotted the group resting and preparing a line of traps. The four cloud ninja and the traitor all dropped what they were doing and prepared themselves. Shirou was in no mood to dance with these vile men. Shirou threw Bakuya so fast, one of the men didn't see it coming. The sword imbedded itself halfway through the ninja.

Shirou next traced a new Bakuya and dived into the enemy. His first target raised his sword to deflect a mighty swing downward and blocked Kansho, only to have his hand cut off by Bakuya. The man let out a horrible shriek at the loss of his hand, but Shirou paid him no mind. Shirou ducked a flurry of Kunai and threw Kansho at the female ninja. She ducked the blow then raised herself to throw another flurry of weapons. Shirou was busy assaulting the third ninja and paid her no mind. The woman didn't even know it when Kansho reversed it's trajectory and imbedded itself into the back of her head.

In his free hand, Shirou traced a new Kansho. He began slicing the third ninja with deadly precision. Blocking a strike to his legs, Shirou rammed the hit of his sword on his opponent's wrist causing him to drop his dagger. From there, Shirou raised Bakuya and cut with all his strength. The results were impressive and gruesome. Bakuya had cleanly cut the ninja's head in half. Shirou turned to the last of the Cloud Ninja's and began raining blows against his opponent's sword.

* * *

Miyato was scared. This was supposed to be a simple job. Pretend to abduct Hanabi, knock out Sanada, and rendezvous with the others. Once at the Cloud village, they would reward him handsomely and remove his cursed seal from his head. There shouldn't have been anyone who could have found them.

Instead, this crimson monster was butchering his team before his eyes. Gen had died from the throw sword in an instant. Hideo had his hand cut off and was now going into shock. Chou had been killed by the flying sword in the neck. How that had happened had paralyzed him. When he saw Masahiko's head sliced in two, he felt his bowels empty. _'We're all going to die. We're all going to die, and there's nothing we can do.'_

* * *

Hanabi watched with fear and terror. Bound and gagged, she was unable to do anything but watch the carnage that unfolded before her. This man, if he could be called that, was killing her captors. She had thought that this would be a fun deversion. Go out with Miyato and Sanada and pretend to be abducted. Waiting in the clearing, she had suddenly been knocked unconcious by Miyato. The fate of Sanada was unclear, but it was obvious when she awoke that she was being abducted for real.

She had never been so terrified. She had heard the stories of her sister's attempted abduction, but she had never realized how terrifying this was. The Cloud ninja had made dark jokes about her fate, and the thought of rape made her want to black out. She had been ashamed when she started crying, but there was nothing she could do.

Then, this man had arrived. Hanabi wasn't sure if he was her savior, but she could tell he hated the others. As she watched, the fourth ninja had his leg cut off. As he fell, the red clothed man sliced off the fourth ninja's neck. All that remained was her, her traitorous fourth cousin, and the man.

The man charged her paralyzed cousin and knocked him to the ground. The man held the sword to Miyato's neck and said quietly, "Who are you, who are they, and why did you kidnap her."

Hanabi watched as Miyato's eyes glazed over. She listened as how Miyato had sold her to Cloud for money and the removal of his seal. She had figured it was something like that. Many of the branch house hated being branded and treated as inferiors. Hanabi activated Byakugan to see if this man was manipulating Minato to telling the truth. As far as she could tell, Minato was just to frighted to tell a lie.

What really caught her attention, however, was the man with the swords. While she could normally see the chakra lines on a person, this man looked as if he was made completely from chakra. He stood so brightly to her eye, she had to shut it off least she go blind. _'How? How can a person have so much chakra? I couldn't even see the lines.'_ Hanabi had overheard her family discussing the man's unusual abilities, but she had never imagined what she was seeing.

She saw the man nod at the information then raised his arms. It appeared as if he would kill Miyato. Instead, he hit Miyato with the side of the blade causing Miyato to pass out. The man then turned to her, she was ashamed that she flinched. When she looked at his face, however, she felt herself relaxing. The man was genuinely worried about her. "Are you all right?" The man asked.

She felt herself blushing at her knight in shining armor. She watched as he slowly, as if he were afraid to touch her, reached out and undid her bindings. When she was freed, she couldn't stop hugging this man. She felt herself crying again, but this time, she felt no shame.

Shirou held her while she cried her woes away. This horror had been inflicted on a child. If it hadn't been for the fact that Shirou would need the traitor for evidence, he would have killed him without a heartbeat. Illya had been older than this girl, and it took years for her scars to be healed. How long would it take this girl's scars to heal?

Soon, the girl fell asleep. '_Not surprising given what has happened today._'

Shirou calmly waited for Kakashi while he watched the last rays of light disappear over the horizon. It took about fifteen more minutes before Kakashi and the Hyūga arrived.

"You're late" Shirou joked

Seeing the carnage around Saber, Kakashi could only reply "I got lost on the journey of life."

Shirou groaned at the excuse "Is it time for those lame excuses?"

Kakashi turned serious and said "Is she all right?"

Shirou snorted and whispered "Of course not, she's been abducted by her own family, traded like a piece of beef, and saw men die in front of her."

Picking up Hanabi carefully, Shirou began a slow trudge back to Konoha. Kakashi and Sanada were dragging Miyato back for interrogation, while the cloud ninja were left for the scavengers.

* * *

It took the rest of the night and part of the morning, but they finally made it back to the village. Shirou could have increased the speed, but he needed time to replenish his stores of Prana and let his battered body heal. In addition, Sanada was wounded from the experience and slowed them down even further. At the gates, the entire Hyūga clan waited. Handing Hiashi his daughter and Miyato to Anbu, Shirou and Kakashi went to report to the Hokage.

Shirou gave in brief detail what had transpired and the fates of all concerned. Sarutobi was surprised by Saber's recommendation to make no note of the whole affair. Hanabi had been kidnapped by Miyato, but both had been returned to the village. No-one saw any cloud ninjas, thus avoiding a diplomatic hassle on both sides. As far as the Cloud could tell, the four had had a run in with a rough company of mercenaries, and thus, no blame could be laid on Konoha for disrupting the peace.

Kakashi led Shirou out of the room and said, "That was good work, I see no reason why you cannot join my team on our missions." Kakashi yawed, "Now I think I'll head off to bed."

Shirou grabbed Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi looked back at Shirou, "Yes?"

"Before you go, I need you to tell the rest of the team to meet me at the training grounds. We've got a lot to do today."

Kakashi gaped 'Who the hell would train right after such a mission?' "Aren't you tired Saber?"

"No, frankly that test was a nice warmup. Now please give them the message."

Kakashi shook his head, '_This guy's nuts._'

After watching Kakashi leave, Shirou left the building. Outside, he met Hiashi who was still holding Hanabi, who was still sleeping. "Saber-san," Hiashi said. Bowing, "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Shirou bowed his head head deeper. "You are welcome sir. I only wish I had gotten to her sooner."

Still bowing, Hiashi said "If you ever require aid , my house will do what it can to help you."

Shirou shook his head. "Just take care of her. Keep someone by her side at all times for a while. She'll soon have nightmares and jump at shadows. It will take a while, but the damage yesterday can be undone."

Hiashi looked up at Saber and saw a strange look in his eyes. "You've seen this before." It wasn't a question, but an observation. Shirou nodded and said "Someone who is like a little sister to me was abducted. After I saved her, she was the same way for a while."

Hiashi bowed again, "It will be done, thank you."

Shirou bowed again and headed off for the training area. All night he had held back his frustration and hate, now his part time students would help him relieve some of his tension.

* * *

Author's note

Been doing research on legendary weapons. Have found over fifty, though most are the same rendition of can kill in one strike or cut through stone. Will add them as needed, but for now, I will stick with the back Bakuya and Kansho pairing

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you enjoy fate/stay night crossovers, look up Hill of Swords and In Flight by Gabriel blessing. In addition, FateGeass: The Eden Vital war is an interesting take on Code Geass mixed with Fate/Stay night

Again let me thank my beta L33t Horo for everything and hope he published his next chapter for Jinchuriki Fate staynight soon


	7. Ria

Author's note: Yeah...sorry about the long flashback. It's a bit of a recap for all fate/stay night fans, but it's necessary. For those who know the meeting of Lancer, Saber, and Berserker inside out, feel free to skip the flashback.

Shirou was in a good mood. The damsel in distress had been saved, the Hyugas were happy, and his students were getting the living daylights beaten out of them. Life was good for Shirou.

The genins of team Kakashi were in a bad mood. Saber was dancing around their every effort to hit him. For some reason, Saber was performing even better than before. Earlier sparring had shown Saber to dodge with the least effort. Now, it appeared as if Saber was dancing, dancing in the face of their efforts. Nothing could hit him. Sasuke and Naruto would try to expose his back for Sakura only for him to twirl in mid attack and trip her. Saber was leaping over thrown kunai, leaning from strikes, and _pirouetting_ around jutsus. In short, this sparring match sucked royally.

_'Their teamwork is improving dramatically. Funny how people improve when they want to hit someone._' Shirou mused as he leaned under a thrown shuriken. _'And sometimes, the person doesn't have to be there to make you improve.'_

It always came down to her. No matter how hard he tried, Shirou felt the loss of Saber's company keenly. Shirou had made a lifetime of sacrifice following an ideal and a legend. Not even sure if the legend was real, he kept searching, looking for a way to be with Saber. A lifetime spent looking for her, only to find her was the greatest moment of his existence. To be taken from her, it was like a sword in the back.

_'I've got to focus, can't let them have the satisfaction of hitting me.'_

Deep down, Shirou knew he was rusty. Over his lifetime, he had honed his body like a sword. Like a sword of justice, he slashed and killed the wielders of injustice. When he had earned his rest, he had softened. It would take time to hone himself into a blade once more.

Shirou kicked Naruto's feet out from under him. Using the gap, Shirou jumped over the fallen Naruto and ran straight for Sasuke interrupting a jutsu. One hit, and the Sasuke exploded in a puff of smoke, revealing that the Sasuke was a fake. _'Clever'_ Shirou silently approved. Throwing a wooden sword to his left, Shirou nailed the real Sasuke in the gut. '_But it needs improvement.'_

Throwing his other sword to his right, Sakura went down from a blow to her head.

"Why do you insist on not protecting your head right Sakura? Either raise you hands or wear your protector correctly." Shirou ordered

"Yes sir" Sakura yelled. The team had learned early on that complaining earned them laps around the field or extra hits on the body. Not that they had much time to complain to begin with. Any openings were exploited with painful raps. Naruto and Sasuke threw themselves into the training with as much enthusiasm as a kids on Christmas. Sakura hadn't been as enthusiastic, but she was taking the matches seriously.

The team had been sparring for hours, and Shirou saw that this was a good time for private consultations. This would give him time for more personal advice, as well as give the team a breather.

Leaping back from the team Shirou yelled "Enough! Everyone, take a water break." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all groaned with relief, water and rest were exactly what they needed. The young trio walked over to the stumps and retrieved their canteens. Shirou watched with amusement as they quickly drained their water supply.

"Everyone, I'm going to take you one at a time and discuss something with each of you. While I'm talking to one of you, I want the rest of you to relax for a bit. Sasuke you're up first"

Sasuke calmly followed Shirou to the other end of the clearing while Naruto and Sakura collapsed.

At the opposite end of the field, Shirou turned to Sasuke "You're not focusing."

Sasuke glared at Shirou "What makes you say that?'

Shirou's eyes tightened a bit "You're not looking at me, you're looking at who you want to kill."

Sasuke snorted at that.

"I'm serious Sasuke. It's throwing you off. You need to focus on the enemy in front of you. Focusing on an enemy not there will send you to an early grave before your target."

Shirou saw that he was talking to a wall. _'Well, nothing to do but take a sledgehammer to it'_

Shirou broke into an evil smile. He was proud of this smile, Rin would have applauded at him. The smile promised mischief, pain, and death.

Sasuke felt a small shiver run down his back.

"Since you seem to know more than me," Shirou said in an evil voice "I think I'll have to increase your training. I think I'll start using real weapons from now on."

Shirou was assured that he could hit Sasuke without seriously hurting him, but being nicked a thousand times would improve Sasuke's attitude immensely. "You may leave Sasuke, send Sakura my way."

Sakura soon came, it was obvious that she was nervous. Both Saber and Sakura knew that she was the least physical of the group, but that was the least of Shirou's concerns

"Sakura, you need to stop focusing on Sasuke." Shirou reprimanded

Sakura flinched at that. Every time Sasuke was hurt, her own guard would drop leaving her vulnerable to an attack.

"It's obvious you have feelings for him," Shirou said. Sakura blushed at how her clumsy her attempts were. Every attempt at getting closer to him had been rejected.

"Little advice for you Sakura," Shirou said softly. "You're what 12? 13?"

"12, sir" Sakura replied

"Don't try to force things. You're still young, you have plenty of time to find out if he's the right one." Shirou smirked a bit "I suggest you work on yourself first. Once you stop acting like a fan girl, you can begin building a real relationship."

"B-but, what if he never notices me?" Sakura asked. She was scared, scared that he would love someone else. What if Ino pig grabbed him first. _'__**NO WAY IN HELL**__'_ Inner Sakura thought.

Shiou sighed and sat down. He patted the ground next to him indicating she should sit down. Once Sakura sat down Shirou 's eyes looked wistful, "I know all about love at first sight Sakura. Every time I close my eyes, I still see my love the night I met her. She was so radiant, so beautiful. I thought I had died and encountered an angel."

Shirou looked at Sakura and asked "Are you willing to do what it takes to love someone? Are you willing to sacrifice your very being for him? Are you willing to die for your love?"

Sakura nodded "I am."

"Are you? So far all I have seen is you trying to impose yourself on you." Shirou said. "I know what it is like to see the one you love not look at you other than a comrade. To feel love and not be loved back."

Shirou looked down at the ground. "At first, I tried to impose my own beliefs on her. All I accomplished was make her push back against me. It took gentleness and understanding for her to see how I viewed her. Before we had to part, we were truly in love. We understood each others strengths and flaws and forgave them. Before she left me, her last words were 'I love you'"

Sakura saw the sadness in Saber's eyes. He looked as if he would weep if he had anymore tears to shed.

"She left you?" Sakura asked

Shirou nodded once "Yes, she had to go. She had a duty to perform, and I...I would not stain her honor."

"Did you ever meet again?" Sakura asked, part of her wanted to comfort Saber. It was clear that the decision had cost him dearly.

Shirou smiled warmly at that "Yes, it took a long time, but we were reunited. She still loves me, and I still love her."

Sakura felt herself crying slightly. _'How romantic'_ She thought. It was like a storybook tale of love lost and found again.

Shirou returned to the discussion at hand, "My suggestion Sakura is try to listen to Sasuke. His heart is full of rage and hatred. Right now, any other emotion is viewed as a waste to him. I'll work on smoothing his edges, but you need to understand that what you are doing now is pushing yourself onto him. Watch him, listen to him, offer to spar with him and come up with new tactics. One day, if you're lucky, he'll look at you and you'll see his eyes soften. He might find himself gazing at you for long hours finding pleasure by being in your company."

Shirou placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder "Love is a cruel thing Sakura. When we love and are not loved in turn, our world drowns in sadness. When we see the ones we love get hurt, it hurts us. When the ones who love us dismiss us, we feel like we've been stabbed with a knife."

Sakura felt herself crying harder now. She felt the pain of Sasuke's rejection. She felt like she was dying. Sakura feared that she would never feel what Saber did for his love. The way he spoke of her, the passion in his voice, it hurt to see that he had something he desired.

Shirou opened his arms and Sakura dove in to cry. Shirou hugged Sakura letting her cry her woes away.

When he felt that she had calmed down a bit Shirou continued, "Love, love is a beautiful thing when we are loved in turn. When they laugh, our worries are washed away. When they smile, time stops while we enjoy the view. When we are loved, our strength becomes greater than any obstacle."

Rubbing Sakura's head softly, "If you want him to love you Sakura, look at yourself and see what you need to change. Get stronger, get faster, get him to notice your strengths. Get him to see that there is more to this world than vengeance."

Pushing Sakura back slightly so that she could look at his face, "You Sakura might be the only thing that keeps him from dying young. Keep that in mind for the future,"

Sakura felt stronger with that. In her heart she resolved that she would get strong enough so that she could save Sasuke.

Sakura left and sent Naruto off for his own consultation.

Shirou had noticed a tightness with Naruto and concluded that the Grail war had begun. 'Now how far did he get?' Shirou wondered

Naruto trudged up to Shirou and said "How many times have you died?"

Shirou was honestly caught back by the question. Regaining his composure Shirou asked "Would it be correct in assuming that you saw Lancer?"

Naruto nodded, "And the big black man."

Shirou shuddered at that "Berserker."

**Flashback**

**The night before (1)**

Naruto had stayed up late waiting for Saber to return. Yet, no matter how long he waited, Saber hadn't come. So Naruto went to sleep

That night, Naruto began to dream of the Holy Grail war. Naruto dreamed of Saber walking home from school late. There was a crashing sound in the background, like two metal objects constantly colliding. Naruto watched as Saber walked to the source of the sound to find an amazing sight. Naruto had to dream blink to make sure that he was seeing this correctly. It looked like an adult Saber was battling a man in blue armor with a red spear. Naruto was speechless at the battle before him. This duel was epic, neither side backed down, neither side willing to flee. Naruto had known that Saber was strong, but this adult Saber might be better.

It was hard to tell as he had never seen Saber go all out against an even opponent. Suddenly, young Saber stepped on a twig; both combatants halted their battle. Naruto knew that Saber was now a target. Saber ran, dodging weaving, finally entered a building and ran up several stories. Naruto was sure that Saber had escaped.

"Yo," Said the blue man who had appeared in front of Saber. "You did a good job running this far for a human. Don't take this personal kid, you just had bad luck" The man in blue raised his red spear and plunged it into Saber.

Naruto knew that Saber was dying right then

_'Wait, that doesn't make sense' _Naruto thought _'He can't die, he said he was a hero'_

"No, not you . Why did it have to be you?" a girls voice rang from the darkness, the voice sounded horrified at the sight of a dying Saber "I don't care, I'm using it" The voice spoke again. It sounded like an argument

Naruto saw the darkness recede, Saber was alive, and the wound was healed. Naruto watched as Saber stood up only to trip over something. It was a ruby arrowhead on a chain. Saber pocketed the gem and ran home trying to put as much distance from the building as possible

It didn't work.

One minute, Saber was relaxing in his house trying to convince himself that it was a dream when the lights went out. Naruto watched in horror as the blue man crashed from the ceiling. Shirou dodged and blocked a few blows, only to be kicked out of the window. The blue man rammed his spear into Saber's chest again, only for it to meet resistance. For some reason, the lance couldn't pierce Saber's heart. Saber tried to stand, but was kicked even harder than before into the shed.

Saber ran into the shed and prepared for a last stand. Naruto noticed that the ground around him was glowing. Saber's arm was glowing as well, though, he was understandably looking at the door way. As the spearman burst into the room, a flash of gold and blue shot forward and knocked the spearman out of the shed.

Naruto watched in rapt attention as the blue flash turned into a girl. She was short, little more than five feet tall. Her hair was as yellow as Naruto's, her eyes were as green as the forest. She wore a blue dress with armor plating in it. She was, in a word, beautiful.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?" the girl questioned. Naruto recognized the question, Saber had asked him the very same question. Like Naruto, Saber was stunned by the woman.

"Servant Saber," The girl said, "In response to your summonings, I have come forth."

"Master?" Saber was saying to the woman "You're saying you're a servant?"

"Yes," The girl said looking down at Saber's hand "The command seals on your hand are proof that you are my Master." The girl's tone turned formal, like a well rehearsed speech "From this moment on my blade shall rest in your hands, and your destiny rests in my hands. With this, our contract is completed."

The girl turned towards the spearman. "It appears that our enemy is still on the premise. Master, wait here while I attend to the matter." With that, the girl dashes out towards the spearman.

The spearman is grinning at the sight of the girl. It is clear that he does not underestimate her. Rather, he looks like he plans on enjoying the fight. "Yo," He says, his spear stands at the ready. "Just to make sure, you don't intend to save this fight for later. Your Master clearly has no clue what he's getting into."

Naruto watches as the girl takes a stance. It is a strange one, it looks like she's holding something, but there's nothing there.

"I refuse," The girl states. "Once servants meet, there is no next time."

"Ha! Well said" The spearman says as he charges.

The girl swings her empty arms, and the spear is deflected, the spearman is sent back several feet from the blow. "You cheater," The spearman yells. "Have you no shame, using an invisible weapon?"

She charges, the man has to jump back from the attack. Several more blows are exchanged, and it is clear that the man is unused to the invisible weapon.

The spearman breaks free "Tell me, is that weapon a sword?"

The girl waves her right arm slightly "Who knows? It could be an sword, an ax, maybe even a bow."

The man clearly finds the jest in poor taste "Yeah right, Saber." The man shakes his head a bit "To think I got stuck with this worthless scouting mission. I had all but given up hope for this Grail War, but it seems that I get a few perks."

"You seem to like to mouth off." The girl reprimand. "If you're going to talk, talk with your spear Lancer."

"Ha, haha, hahahahaha" Lancer cackles, "All right then Saber"

The man enters a strange stance, the spear is pointing straight down, and it begins to pulse "I'll use my weapon to destroy you"

The man leaps into the air, "GAE" The spear flies from his hands "BOLG"

Naruto wasn't sure what happened. One moment, the spear was flying towards the ground, then it seems to twist, flying for the girl instead. It is only by the girl's reflexes that the spear misses her heart.

"No way," Lancer says, he is clear stunned "You managed to dodge Gae Bolg?"

"Gae Bolg?" The girl says, also stunned, "That would make you the Hound of Ulster?"

"Tch" Lancer spat "Too bad, I can't believe my identity was found out so soon." He turns and begins to leave

"Running away Lancer?" The girl mocks. She is covering her wound with her hand.

"Have to," Lancer shrugs "My Master's orders were to flee if my identity was ever discovered."

He continues to walk. Shouting back, "But please, follow me if you have a death wish."

"Wait" the girl yells. She attempts to follow but falls to her knees from the pain. The spear may not have hit her heart, but she is clearly in pain.

Saber rushes to her side, but the girl holds her hand up. She stands, her wound has healed.

"What are you people?" Shirou shouts at her "What's going on?"

"I told you," the Servant lectures " I'm a Servant, summoned to fight for the Holy Grail"

"But what's that supposed to mean? Servant? Holy Grail?" Saber is showing signs of shock and mild hysteria, understandable given the circumstances.

"I see...you really don't know" the girl says, confirming her fears. "The Grail war is a battle between seven Master's and their Servants in order to obtain the Holy Grail. When only one Master and Servant remain, the Holy Grail will appear and grant the winner any wish they desire. Servants serve as the weapons of Masters to obtain this Grail."

She raised her hand and points to Saber "And you, my Master, have been chosen to participate in the war as one of the Masters."

Saber was about to ask something else, when the girl whipped around and faced the entrance "Master, it appears that another enemy is in the area. We will talk later."

She dashes off leaving Saber in the dusk

"Wait" Saber yells chasing after Saber. He turns around the corner in time to see the Adult Saber look-alike slashed from shoulder to chest. The girl tries to finish him off, when a voice yells "Return Archer"

Archer disappears. The girl immediately charges for the source of the voice in the shadows

Saber sees that it is a young girl in red. Before the girl in blue can strike her down, Saber yells "Stop it Saber" Saber's arm glows brightly for a moment.

Naruto watched at an unstoppable blow immediately halts. What should have killed the red girl ceases to move.

The Servant turns to Saber "What are you doing Master? She is clearly an enemy and must be eliminated"

"Who are you to say that someone needs to be eliminated?" Saber demands, "Who are you to say she's an enemy? And even if she is, why does she have to be killed?" Saber is clearly angry at the girl. How dare she try to kill someone in front of him. How dare she presume that it's okay to kill someone. Never again, never again will he let anyone die in front of him.

"What are you saying?" the Servant retorts, "She is accomplished by a servant so there is no doubt that she is a Master; an enemy that Must be defeated at all costs."

Saber points an accusing finger at her "You say you're my Servant didn't you? That I am your Master? In that case, I won't tolerate you taking any independent action until you explain the situation to my satisfaction."

The Servant is clearly taken aback by this outburst

"hmm" comes a third voice. The Servant spins around and faces the source.

"Your both rather composed aren't you? Having an argument in front of an enemy" It is the girl in red

"Anyway," she says unconcerned about her near death experience "How long are you going to keep ignoring me?"

Saber's eye widen with recognition. "T-T-Tosaka-san?"

Rin waves he hand "Yo Emiya-kun," She bows "I suppose I should thank you for saving my life"

Uncaring for the Servant that nearly killed her she boldly walks forward and grabs Saber's hand.

"As I expected," she comments "You used a command seal on that." Looking up at him, "As a Master Emiya, you're going to regret using one of your trump cards so easily."

Naruto looks carefully at her face, there is a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she looks at him. Probably from nearly being cleaved in two.

Saber looks confused "Um, I don't really remember using one though. So...are you really a Master?"

"Huh?" Rin says "Are you telling me that you're unfamiliar with command seals?"

Shirou scratches his head, "Um...I'm really not sure what's going on here. What are command seals?"

Rin places a hand on her forehead. "This is absurd," she complains "I guess you're telling me that you're a complete novice as well." Rin starts walking to Saber's house "Lets talk inside," she says, "I'll give a rough outline of what this war is all about."

Saber enters his home with his Servant beside him. Inside, he puts on a kettle and begins to brew tea. Behind him, Rin and the Servant sit at the table waiting.

"As you can probably tell," Tohsaka says, "I am a Master for the Fifth Holy Grail War, and just like you, I am a Magus."

Saber turns around at that "B-But at school you're a person that anyone can tell is an excellent student, you're like an idol."

Rin's cheeks blush slightly. "Oh," she says in an amused tone "So you think I'm, an idol Emiya?"

Saber is flustered at her tone. Rin smirks at this and says, "A magus must always hide their true colors. After all, you do the same thing."

Saber blinked at that, "You could tell?"

Rin placed her hand on her head again, "Of course, only a magus can summon a Servant."

Removing her hand, she continues to gaze at Saber, "To be honest, it's kind of surprising that you're a magus too. In any case, lets move on to the main topic."

From there, Rin explained to Shirou about the power of command seals and Servants. (2)

Naruto was surprised about the seven different classes of servants _'I wonder if there are any more of them out there? But no matter what, Shirou is Saber to me'_

After the explanation, Rin took Saber and his servant out to go somewhere. Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the sight of the girl in a yellow rain jacket. While it was an obvious attempt at not drawing attention, it looked more like a sign saying 'Hey! Look at me!' She was clearly upset at wearing such a ridiculous outfit.

The trio finally arrived at a small church. There was sense of power in the air. The Servant excused herself and was content to wait outside.

Entering the church, Tohsaka called out "Kirie! I know your here."

A priest with the creepiest eyes Naruto had ever seen appeared... no matter what, Naruto could tell... that man... was not an ordinary one, he couldn't see any life on his eyes at all (3)

"Lost already Rin? I'm disappointed in you." The priest spoke. Anyone else would have said that as a joke or a reprimand. This priest spoke like he was discussing the weather.

"Knock it off Kirie, I've brought the seventh master here for confirmation."

"Ah, I see" he responded. Again, his voice was neutral, like it didn't matter. "I welcome you boy. I am Kotomine Kirei."

"You are the supervisor for this war?" Saber asked

"I am, what is your name boy?"

"Emiya Shirou"

Kotomine pauses at this. He looks at Shirou, analyzing him. "I see...well then, you are the last Master then."

Wait" Saber said raising his hand "I'll tell you right now, I have no intention of becoming a master."

"Oh?" Kotomine says, his voice has the echo of shock or suspicion in it. His eyes narrow, turning he calls out "Rin, explain."

"As you can see," she said "He doesn't understand what's going on. I knew it would be dangerous, so I brought him here."

Kotomine turns back to Saber "In that case, I will ask you Emiya Shirou, no matter that you were chosen by some mistake, you were chosen to be a Master by the Holy Grail. If you obtain it, then all your wishes will come true. Knowing that, Are you still going to refuse?"

"No matter how powerful an object it is, it's not worth killing over." Shirou answered

"Are you afraid of killing?" Kirei asks, he sounds contemptuous. "That doesn't sound like the words of a magus. A magus must be prepared to put his life in danger, but it sounds like you are a coward."

"NO!" Saber shouts "It's not that I'm afraid, is imply have no reason to fight. I have no wishes to be granted."

"Really?" Kirei asks "The holy grail grants any wish a magus desires. What will happen if a selfish magus obtains the Grail?"

Saber is taken aback by the revelation.

"You've seen the news about all the accidents around town. Those were no accidents boy. Those were the actions of selfish magi. They make their Servants feed on the souls of their victims"

Saber's hands clench at this information. Through clenched teeth Saber asks "You're saying that innocent people are being involved under my nose?"

"Let me tell you one more thing," Kirei says "This is the fifth Holy grail war. The last war happened about ten years ago. A foolish magus caused a disaster to occur and a large number of innocent people died."

Naruto felt a flash of fear when he heard this. _'The fire, he must be talking about the fire'_

Saber was sweating profusely while Kirei continued to talk. Saber was not even listening to the speech. He was too busy reliving his nightmare.

"So? What will you do?" Kirei asks. "Of course, if you choose to refuse after hearing about that, I have no problems with that." His voice, it's like a bucket of ice on Saber. "Everyone values their own life more than their own."

Saber is clenching his teeth so hard that they are beginning to grind. "D-dont screw with me" he growls "I decided to walk the path of my father and become a hero of justice. I won't let anyone else become involved in this nonsensical war"

Rising in anger he yelled, "I WON"T LET THE TRAGEDY OF TEN YEARS AGO REPEAT ITSELF"

Rin falls back from the power of his voice. Saber is not one to yell, but right now his voice is filled with hate and passion. "I'll become a Master or whatever it takes to prevent it from happening."

Kirei claps his hands like this was a stellar performance. "Very well, then I hereby declare the beginning of the fifth Holy Grail War. Abide by your beliefs. Battle to you heart's content."

Stretching his arms out he continues "Rejoice boy, for your wish shall finally be granted"

Rin gets back up, clearly shaken. With a controlled voice she says, "Very well, then our business is done."

Saber walks out, pale at the meaning of the last message. His dream was to be a hero of justice, but for there to be justice, there must be evil. Therefore, he was always wishing for evil.

"Master" the Servant calls out "What's wrong? You're so pale."

Saber looks at his devoted Servant, but all he sees is the fire ten years ago. "It's nothing," he replies

Looking at her Saber continues "Saber, I cannot turn a blind eye to this war. That is my decision as a master"

"That means..." her eyes become alight

"Yes, I might prove unreliable, but please bear with me." Saber holds his arm out for her. She grips it and relies "Yes, my Master"

Shirou rubs his head at this, "Um, could you please stop calling me that. It makes me uncomfortable"

Saber nods at this "Very well, then I shall call you Shirou. Yes I like the sound of that."

Naruto found a great deal of amusement of how similar his own conversation with Saber went

The three started to hear home when a fourth voice called out into the night. At a corner, Tohsaka turned to Emiya and said "This is where we part ways Emiya. Next time we meet we will be enemies."

Saber smiled at her and said "Well, your help meant a lot to me. Thank you."

Rin blushed slightly at this

Saber continued "You're a really nice person Tohsaka. I like people like you."

Rin was now blushing furiously. "Wha-wait a second." She yells "Do you understand our situation at all?"

"I understand," Saber says confused at how Rin is acting at him. "But you helped me out, so...it's only natural that I thank you."

"I-I'm done here" Rin says turning away quickly so that he doesn't see her face. "Tr-try not to be killed to easily."

"So you finally came out Onii-chan. I'm so happy you decided to fight." Saber looked at the source of the voice. It was a little girl wearing a purple outfit with long white hair. But what really caught his attention was the **massive** black man behind her. Her had one yellow eye and one pure red eye that promised death. In it's hands was the largest sword anyone had ever seen. It looked more like a crudely cut boulder in the shape of a sword than an actual sword. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that a creature wielding that thing is able to cause massive destruction in it's wake.

The girl curtsies and says "Nice to meet you, my name is Illya, Illyasviel Von Einzbern."

"Wha-what did say?" Tohsaka stammers looking at the man looming over Illya.

"You know her Tohsaka?" Saber asks looking at the little girl who is hopping up and down in excitement. Saber's Servant stands in front of him preparing for combat.

"The Einzbern family has participated in every war for the Holy Grail. Every time they send a magus to fight for them." Rin answers, her body shaking from the presence of the giant.

"So, that little girl is a master?' Saber asks

"That's right onii-chan" Illya says happily as she finishes her happy dance. "But you know, there is something I want to do more than obtain the Holy Grail. And that is...to kill you onii-chan"

Saber steps back from the cold look in the girls eyes. No child should have that look. Those eyes, they look like those of a killer.

"You know," Illya continues, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time. That's why, I'll make sure to kill you gently. Go BERSERKER"

"**%&#$#*&%"** the monster roars as it charges forward. Saver's Servant rushes forward to engage it. The two weapons collide. The force of the collision sounds like an explosion. Again and again two two smash their weapons together trying their best to kill each other. Berserker might be stronger, but the girl is holding her own against him. It defied logic... Someone as small as her should go flying from a single blow, yet, she remains rooted where she stands. Undaunted, unrelenting, she refused to back away. Several times she dodges attacks, but the monster's speed allows it to counter any blows she might have laid.

Rin suddenly grabs Saber and tries to drag him away. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asks trying to get her to let go of his hand.

"You fool!" Rin snaps "We're just getting in her way. Saber is fully capable of finding an opportunity to escape. We need to retreat and think of countermeasures. If we can get..."

Rin stops in mid sentence. Illya has suddenly appeared in front of them. "Running away?" she mocked "Rather thoughtless of you onii-chan. Planning a counter measure? Doesn't matter. Berserker is the strongest Servant ever. After all... he is Herakles, the greatest hero of ancient Greece."

Illya was smiling a terrible smile, it promised retribution for a slight only she could perceive. "Your Saber can't possibly win. No-one is a match for Herakles." As if to punctuate her statement, Saber's Servant is blown away by Berserker. She is bleeding, she's trying to push up from her sword. Naruto can see the outline of her sword from the blood running down it.

"Aha haha hahahaha" Illya laughs "It's hopeless, as long as I have Berserker, I can't lose." Illya points at Saber, "Kill her Berserker."

"**$%#^&*^#$%^" **the beast roars it raises it's arm up to kill the girl. Naruto watches in horror, waiting for the inevitable.

Saber doesn't hesitate, he charges.

Before the giant blade can kill the girl, Saber pushes her aside.

The blade collides.

**Red**, the world turns **red**.

Saber is pierced, not he's been cleaved almost in two.

His ruined body is spraying blood like a fountain... tainting the blue girl's face... her face has a look of shock, not recognizing what had just transpired in front of her... her eyes open in both shock and horror at her master... Saber had part of his body blown away... just a bit... but still more than enough to make it fatal

"Master?"the blue girl said worried and shocked at Saber's actions

"I'm sorry Saber... I guess I can't help being called a fool after this... but I'm really glad that you're okay... Sabe..." Saber said as he stopped and fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

All three girls look in horror at what has happened. Illya is upset her play was interrupted. Why would a Master sacrifice himself for a Servant.

Saber is stunned, why did he save her? A Master never interfered between Servants. Shirou was dying because she failed... failed to protect him.

Rin, Rin wanted to scream, to cry, to run to Shirou, instead she yelled "What? What were you thinking you fool?"

Only Berserker is unmoved by the scene. He is a weapon, he has nothing resembling emotion. He is but the instrument of his master's will. Only in the deepest recesses of his mind where the barest flicker of sanity remains does he feel something. Pride. Pride for the boy who acted so heroically. Had his own son lived, he would have wanted him to be like that boy.

"Enough," Illya announces, the sight has her confused. She was told that Shirou had stolen her father. That he was a selfish boy. She had believed her grandfather. Why would he lie? Right now she needed to think. "Let's go home Berserker, I'm bored" Illya leads Berserker away

Rin and the Servant look at Saber's ruined body. How is he still alive? He should be already dead. Every moment must be an agony without words to describe. But, he's still alive. He's lost pints of blood, his guts are spraying out of his body, his arms are in ruins.

Yet, he's still breathing, his heart is still beating.

As the girls watch, he starts to heal. The bleeding slows, the tears begin to mend, his body begins to return to normal. All they can do is stare at this.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Naruto wakes up, he's back in his room. Naruto rushes to the bathroom and empties his stomach. The sight was too gruesome. Pierced by a spear, cleaved almost in two, having a body turned to pulp, all in one night. Saber had gone through hell, and Naruto had witnessed it all.

It would be several minutes before Naruto calmed down. _'It's okay, it's all right, Saber lived. Whatever happened, he lived'_

It would be hours before Naruto felt like eating, but eventually, he was able to force something down.

**End Flashback**

Shirou placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "it was terrifying"

Naruto punched Shirou's leg, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Shirou shrugged at that "I couldn't let her die, so I saved her."

"By getting yourself killed?" Naruto demanded

Shirou looked away from Naruto looking a bit embarrassed "Look, I already got the lecture once. I don't need it again."

Naruto let it go, but he still had several questions to ask. "Fine, but what about the other you?"

"Other...oh, you mean Archer." Shirou said as he recalled the past. "We're still not sure about him. The problem was that he had no memory of his past...at least until the end"

Naruto looked skeptical, "He looked like you"

Shirou nodded, "Yeah, we noticed" Shirou remembered how he his skin had turned dark from overusing his magic in the four hour duel with Seras.

At first, no-one made the connection. But when his hair turned white, Rin noticed. Shirou recalled when he visited Rin after his body had healed that she had shot up from her chair and whispered "Archer? How?" When Shirou corrected her, she turned red from embarrassment. While Shirou knew she had kept a suspicion about him, he had dismissed it.

That is, until he was awarded the Shroud of Martin. Even he wasn't that dense. One look in the mirror and he had almost fainted from seeing himself. Rin had theorized that Archer had been summoned to the past, but because he was from the future, his memories had been jumbled so as to prevent a paradox.

"All I can tell you Naruto is that we have only been able to develop theories, nothing concrete or provable." Shirou said. "Now is there anything else?"

"Why didn't you mention the Holy Grail?"

Shirou sighed "Because I'm not sure if there is one in this world. If there was one, I figure I would have known about it. Instead, I can find no rhyme or reason as to why I was summoned other than to save your life."

Naruto felt relieved to hear that. No Grail Wars for him thank you very much. Saber's experience was terrifying enough. "So, what will I dream about tomorrow?"

Shirou looked at Naruto "What makes you so sure that you'll dream about me?"

Naruto looked flabbergasted "B-but..." Shirou held his hand up

"I'm no expert at this kind of thing Naruto, but my experience says that you enter the dream cycle at random. Not every night will have you see my past."

Shirou spread a palm out "In any case, when you do dream next time, you'll see me get lecture, spar with Saber, and meet Fuji-nee."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, he had seen more than enough death. "Why do you call her Saber Saber?"

Shirou smiled at the question "That's what I always called her, and that's how you will call me."

"But it's too confusing." Naruto complained

"How bout you refer her as Ria, it's the last part of her true name." Shirou offered. While Arthuria was a famous name, Ria would never be linked to her.

Shirou stood up and began walking back to the rest of the Team Kakashi, the time for rest had ended.

Naruto followed along "You know, you never answered my first question."

Shirou reflected on the earlier question, "How many times I've died? Once. The rest of the times I was only nearly dead."

"How many times have you been nearly dead?"

Shirou smirked "Too many to count."

Naruto paled a bit at that, He was going to see that scene again? Many times? How had Saber stayed alive for so long?

Author's note

(1)First flashback scene I've ever written. Yay...this feels like a small achievement for me. Dear god, it was a pain in the neck making sure that Saber, Shirou, and Archer were kept individual, without changing Naruto's POV on things.

(2)Yeah...I didn't feel like explaining this for a second time. For more information on Servants and Command seals, look back on previous chapters or look it up online.

Seriously, the guy has no pupils in the game.

Acknowledgments: Thanks to L33t Horo for Betaing this fic...


	8. Dinner and Debriefing

The day passed uneventfully for the genin, not so for Kakashi. Kakashi with only a few hours of sleep, he was summoned for a second debriefing with the Hokage.

Kakashi was feeling a bit nervous about the meeting if he were to be honest with himself. Instead of just the Hokage, the entire ninja's council had come to hear about the events of last night. Not only was the Hokage there, but his two advisers, Danzo, the heads of the various clans, and the representative to the Fire Daimyo. In addition, Ibiki was charged with handling the debriefing.

Kakashi had just told the council about the parameters for the test when Shikaku Nara interrupted "Hiashi, Why did you set such a difficult test for Saber?"

Hiashi stood and spoke calmly. "Saber displays a unique body. To our eyes, he looks like a being of pure chakra. Clan records tell of a few individuals like that. The records indicate that each member looked like a chakra based entity, and were said to be as strong as the bijuu. Each instance tells that these people performed miraculous abilities unmatched by any other. Our archives have recorded three such beings before, referred to as Lancer, Caster, and Archer. The archives mention, that the ultimate one is supposed to be refereed to as Saber. It was decided by our elders that we needed to determine if such records were exaggerated."

Hiashi smirked, "It appears that they were telling the truth."

It was then, that Shikaku Nara remembered something. "I seem to recall that the third Mizukage once had a woman who went by the name of Rider. It was said she was beautiful and deadly. She hasn't been seen in years."

"While this a is fascinating topic," the representative from the Daimyo said, his tone claiming otherwise, "Might we not return to the topic at hand?"

Kakashi continued to explain about Saber's impromptu interrogation of the guards when Ibiki interrupted.

"You say he started to become angry?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "He seemed to be taking the test personally."

Hiashi broke in "According to him, someone who was like his little sister was abducted once like my daughter"

Danzo snorted "So...he lets his emotions control him."

"No," Kakashi countered. "If anything, he seemed to push his anger aside and focused on the mission."

"A professional then," Danzo said. This was looking better for him. A professional would be easier to control once leverage was found. Of course, it would be a simple matter to use Naruto to force Saber to work for them._ 'Yes, if I can convince Naruto to come under my protection, I could convince Saber to go on missions for the continued safety of the boy.'_

"How would you rate his tracking skills?" Ibiki asked.

"He's good. He glanced at bushes and could tell where they had moved and how long ago. He can tell if someone doubles back with a flick of his eyes. He can spot a small bit of cloth in tall grass. I swear, he was almost sniffing the air like my ninja dogs." Kakashi said. "If I were to classify him, he's on the similar level of hunter nins."

There was a murmur of conversation in the council. Hunter nins had to be the best. Their job was to hunt down rouge ninjas and dispose of the bodies. No village could create more than half dozen hunter nins from lack of prospective talent. Yet, this man was on their level.

Kakashi continued to tell about the premature tripping of the traps.

"He purposely set the traps off?" Danzo said not truly believing what he had heard. This wasn't professional behavior. A true pro would have evaded the traps, not announce to the world his location. Not to mention entering the traps once set. Saber was becoming difficult to classify. _'He's starting to sound the the Fourth.'_

"Indeed," Kakashi affirmed. "He refused to slow down and continued charging through the explosive tags and kunai."

Hiashi felt proud at Saber's behavior. He had charged in heedless of the danger for his daughter, regardless if this was a test at the moment.

Kakashi ended his account with the finding of Sanada Hyuga and the pursuit to keep up with him.

The Third called in the next witness to continue the account. Miyata, formerly of the Hyuga clan, now stripped of name and rights was dragged in. He was bound in chains with four guards posted around him.

Miyata recalled with horror as his allies were cut down in front of him. While the ninja's were used to death, the gruesome details made the Daimyo's representative puke. Many of the clan heads were impressed at the skills described. Making swords appear instantaneously, accurately throwing a sword from dozens of meters away, impressive strength, controlling thrown objects like a puppeteer. The man was sounding like an elite jonin, possibly a sannin. A few wondered if Saber was stronger than the Hokage.

Kakashi took up the story explaining how he found Saber comforting Hanabi and the silent walk home.

"Hiashi," the Hokage spoke, "Did your daughter say anything to you that you might want to add?"

"Yes," Hiashi responded, "She spoke of how much hate he had for the Cloud. According to her, he wore the scariest face she had ever seen. According to her, the Cloud seemed shaken in his presence."

"He hates kidnappers," Tsume, the head of Inzuka clan spoke. "This is a sentiment that our clan approves of." Tsume smirked a bit. "He's not bad on the eyes either...I wonder if he's available..."

"I hate to tell you," Kakashi interrupted her musings with a sheepish smile, "But he claims to have someone he loves already."

Tsume sighed, "Why are all the good ones taken... ah well, it makes the hunt all the better if they run." she said with a seductive smile.

**Somewhere else...**

Shirou had to suppress a shudder as he dodged attacks_ 'What was that? Rin better not be thinking of necromancy...'_

**Back in the council**

Kakashi was question for another hour before he was dismissed.

The council continued to debate on what to do with Saber. Several members wanted Saber to swear an oath of loyalty to the village or be removed. Hiashi, Hiruzen, and surprisingly, even Danzo rejected that.

Hiashi declared that Saber was a friend of his clan and he would take it poorly if anyone attempted to harm Saber. The Hokage argued that Saber was already helping the village free of charge. Any attempts to antagonize him could be disastrous. Danzo coldly pointed out that there were other methods available to keep Saber in line. While he made no mention to the specifics, everyone understood that Danzo was referring to blackmail. Only Danzo and the Hokage understood he was referring to Naruto.

The council eventually decided to leave Saber alone as he had too much backing between various powers. For the moment, the plan was the standard wait-and-see approach.

* * *

**Training ground seven**

The afternoon had passed, and Saber had called it time to end the training for the day. Again, Shirou offered dinner with the other genins, but Sakura and Sasuke both had other things to do. Shirou was sure that Sasuke had no-one waiting for him and decided on a plan.

When Sasuke was far enough away that he couldn't hear Saber's plan, he turned to Naruto "Naruto send a bushin after him, but make sure that he's not seen. I need to know where he lives."

Naruto looked confused, but obeyed.

The clone was about to set off when Shirou grabbed it. "Is it possible to change your looks?"

The shadow clone nodded. "Good," Shirou said, "Turn into an animal. He won't pay attention to you."

The clone turns into an orange dog.

Shirou glares, "Not funny"

Naruto chuckled a bit sheepishly but nonetheless complied.

Finally, the Bushin turned into a black dog and chased after Sasuke.

* * *

Shirou and Naruto ran home. Once there Naruto was ordered into the showers while Shirou made tempura and dim sun. Naruto had just gotten out of the shower when Shirou had finished cooking. Naruto noticed that Shirou was wrapping the food up. "We're going out again?"

"Yep" Shirou replies as he finishes packing the food

Naruto sighs "Sasuke?"

"Yep." Turning to Naruto he says, "Look, I know he's your rival, but right now, you're more fortunate than him."

Naruto blinks at that "Fortunate?"

"He's alone Naruto" Shirou said waiting for the clone to show up "You have me, Iruka, and Ichiraku, but who does he have?"

Naruto was stunned by the revelation. Not too long ago, he was the one all alone. Naruto felt a bit of shame and sympathy.

Naruto's head suddenly jerked up

"What is it Naruto?" Shirou asked

"Sasuke, he hit my clone" Naruto said.

Shirou had heard about shared experience with replicas, but he wasn't sure if it was real or not. "Do you know where he lives?"

Naruto nodded, his face a bit pale from the experience he had received.

Shirou motioned for Naruto to lead him to Sasuke.

Again, the pair heads out in the street. The two are interrupted on their way to Sasuke's when they pass Ichiraku. The place is packed. Yet, Ayame calls out to them as they pass. "Hey you two." She calls out. "How are you?"

Shirou watches as the customers all turn to see who Ayame is calling to. When they see Naruto, their expressions darken. Shirou is half tempted to draw weapons. The hostility these people display is tremendous.

Ayame is having none of that though "Knock it off you lot. That's Saber, the one who gave us our new special."

Several customers brighten at this. It's clear that they are enjoying the new menu item. Yet, many other still gaze with hostility.

_'There's just no way to please some people,'_ Shirou thought exasperated. Truth be told, he remembered too many people from his past that had hated his guts because their homes were destroyed as he saved their lives.

"Hey Ayame," Naruto calls out "Business looks great from here"

"Business is booming" Ayame replies "The customers can't get enough of Saber's Special. Several other restaurants are begging for the recipe."

"But your not selling" Shirou said grinning. He knew that recipe was under heavy lock and key

"Darn tootin" Ayame called out.

"You made this?" a robust man called out. His hair was red and hes had two wave tattoos on his cheeks. Beside him was obviously his son with two swirl marks on his cheeks. Shirou recalled seeing him at the academy. He was one of the few that didn't hate Naruto "You sir are a culinary genius." the man said

Shirou scratched his head, embarrassed by the compliment "Not really," he said, "I personally know several people who are far better than me." _'Rin, Illya, Sakura...'_

The robust man laughs heartily. "Well if you see them, ask them to cook for me" He said laughing harder at his idea of a good joke

"Hey Choji" Naruto says

"Hey Naruto" Choji answered

Shirou crouched and offered his hand out "Hello Choji, my name is Saber"

Choji gripped his hand "Nice to meet you, you know some good food"

Shirou could feel a great deal of muscle in those pudgy hands. This kid could deliver one hell of a punch if he desired.

"Well," Shirou said as he stood up, "It's been nice meeting you mr...?"

"Choza, Choza Akimitchi"

"Mr Choza, but Naruto and I have to be somewhere." Shirou bows slightly and the two head for Sasuke's residence.

* * *

**Uchiha comound**

The Uchiha residence was more than a home. Heck, the Hyuga's residence looked small compared to this place. It was more like a section of the village. (1) Shirou took in the look of the place. There had clearly been combat here. Much of the place looked broken down, shabby._ 'This...this is wrong.'_ Shirou thought. A boy shouldn't live in this ghost town. There was too much bad energy around. The last time he had been in a place like this, he had run into ghouls. No wonder Sasuke was always negative, this place stank of blood. Like a battlefield right after the bodies have been buried. No one would move in here. This place was destined to fall apart and be destroyed before life would return here.

Naruto was frightened of this place. He kept feeling like the walls had eyes. There was no sound except some crow cawing. Every step seemed like a drumbeat. It's only the presence of Saber that keeps him moving forward, every muscle in his body is screaming to run away.

They finally stop at a home that looks moderately livable. Shirou could hear the sound of thrown weapons hitting a target.

Shirou calmly knocked on the door.

The weapons stop flying. Sasuke comes and opens the door. "What do you want?" He demands

Shirou waves the food in front of Sasuke's face. Shirou restrains the smirk that threatens to surface as Sasuke almost drools over the scent.

"We've brought dinner," Shirou said, "And we need to discuss the future"

Sasuke glared at Saber, but he was tired of TV dinners.

Dinner was quiet. Naruto was terrified of the atmosphere. He swore he saw something flicker in the side of his eye. Sasuke was determined to eat the food and kick the two interlopers out. Shirou was content to nibble a bit and wait till the other had eaten.

When the meal was finished, Shirou begins using Sasuke's sink to clean the dishes. Sasuke begins to feel aggravated that Saber dares to use his house. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning," Shirou replied unconcerned with the boys outbursts.

"Get out" Sasuke growled. Instinctively he knew that Saber was up to something.

Saber ignored him and finished with the dishes. Turning back to Sasuke he said quietly "I can't allow this to continue."

Sasuke stood up "Get out"

Shirou smiled "Look at you." he pointed "You act like a cornered rat. You live like a scavenger. Is this the honor of the Uchiha?"

Sasuke charged Saber. Saber calmly tripped Sasuke and pinned him beneath his feet.

"Look at you, you act like a brat. You show no form of hospitality to guests, you offer no refreshments, you act like your the only person who's suffered."

"Who are you to judge?" Sasuke glared

Saber shook his head "I'm not judging, I'm telling."

Sasuke tried to rise, but Saber pushed down harder. "Now listen boy," Saber said scornfully, "I'm here to make you an offer."

This silences Sasuke. The room grows silent for a while Saber waits for Sasuke to speak. Finally, the boy growls "Talk"

"This place is falling apart. For all your wishes to restore your clans, you can't maintain a single building" Shirou waves his arms at the compound. "I can help you, but only if you let me."

Sasuke mulls it over. It's true, his home is wearing out. Sasuke doesn't know any thing about maintenance, he's only twelve. Finally "You can fix it?"

"Yes, I know quite a bit about machinery and maintenance." Shirou was very experienced maintaining his old home. "But it comes at a cost"

Sasuke snorted, "Let me guess, you want me to give up on revenge."

Shirou removed his foot "I have three conditions. One, Naruto and I are allowed to own one of the buildings here"

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled both their eyes went wide at this

"Naruto, this is your chance to have a home, instead of an apartment. For the repairs of this place, it's cheap. Second, you will join me and Naruto for breakfast and dinner everyday when you are not on missions. "

Naruto and Sasuke were confused by this demand. Saber had no intention of telling them that this would force them to act civil to each other. "Finally, you will treat me and Naruto with respect or we will leave. You need us, we don't need you."

Sasuke wanted to tell Saber to go to hell, but the truth was he couldn't. Several people were trying to tear down his clan's compound. Their excuse was the place was falling apart, but the truth was ,they wanted the real estate. If the place could be repaired, there would be no question that Sasuke owned the place.

Sasuke snorted "Fine, you have a deal"

Shirou merely looked at Sasuke, waiting. It took a bit, but Sasuke finally realized why. Bowing his head slightly, he said "Would you please help me?"

"Of course," Saber spoke cheerfully, "What are good neighbors for?"

"Wait," Naruto interrupted, "Don't I get a say in this?" he was clearly nervous of living here.

Shirou looked at Naruto "Not really Naruto, the apartment is wearing out, with this, I've secured you a house for the future."

Naruto was still nervous about living here.

"Cheer up, We'll be living in the first building on the right, by the entrance." Shirou said

Naruto was happy he didn't have to live deep in the compound. Shirou turned to Sasuke and said,

"We'll begin the moving process in a few days. Afterwords, we'll begin securing funds for the repairs. It would help if you would secure any tools you find and bring it to our new home"

Sasuke grunted. Shirou glared at Sasuke.

"Understood" Sasuke amended. Itachi may have scared him when he killed his family, but Saber could be scarier when mad.

With that, Shirou and Naruto left. _'Operation sledgehammer is a go_' Shirou thought smugly. With this, he could begin working on softening Sasuke. Oh, Shirou knew that Sasuke would never give up the thoughts for revenge, but it is surprising how easy it is to cover up one goal with another. Now, Sasuke would be concerned with his legacy. Revenge would have to wait till repairs were finished. _'Then I'll begin phase two' _Shirou thought.

Back at the apartment, Naruto quickly chucked his clothes, set his alarm and fell asleep. Shirou quietly put the dishes away and headed out for several locations. He had a lot of ground to cover. Shifting to spirit form, her headed for the Hyuga compound. Before he came within view of the compound, he shifted back to his physical form. The guards recognized him immediately, and granted him access.

Shirou didn't get more than ten paces inside before he heard "It's you!" Hanabi came running towards Shirou. It was clear that she was getting ready for bed, but Hanabi ran towards him regardless. Shirou went down to his knees and held his arms out waiting for the inevitable.

Hanabi performed a flying tackle yelling "ONII-CHAN" Shirou almost staggered from the force Hanabi exerted.

'_Did Illya die and get reincarnated?'_ Shirou wondered This was too similar to Illa for comfort.

Laughing Shirou said "It looks like you're doing better"

"I am now Saber nii-chan"

From a distance, Shirou saw Hiashi watching over his daughter.

"It looks like it's time for bed Hanabi," Shirou said mournfully

"No," Hanabi cried, "You can't leave me, you just got here"

Shirou appeared to consider something then said "How bout I tell you a story to help you sleep"

"A story?" Hanabi asked excitedly. She hadn't had a bedtime story in ages

"Once upon a time," Shirou began. He began the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs while he picked her up like a princess. He walked over to Hiashi who understood what Shirou was implying. Hiashi showed Saber to Hanabi's room where he tucked her in to bed. Shirou sat by her side holding her hand until "...and they lived happily ever after." Shirou finished. Hanabi could barely keep her eyes open any more "Good night onii-chan' she said sleepily

"Good night, you're safe tonight" Shirou responded

Hanabi was fast asleep. Shirou quietly walked out and followed Hiashi.

"Thank you for coming Saber" Hiashi bowed.

"Keep someone by her side tonight" she'll probably have nightmares."

"Hinata has volunteered to sleep by her tonight" Hiashi responded.

"Good, it's better to have company when one has nightmares. I'll keep coming by for a while."

"Please do, I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time."

Shirou bowed and excused himself. He had places to go, and things to do, and the night was still young yet. Next stop, the Hokage's office for some more research.

That night Naruto dreamed, not of Saber, but of a girl

* * *

Rin was busy pouring over various texts. She had spent a month trying to decipher Zelretch's riddle. Luvia, upon hearing about the promise of seeing Shirou again, had joined in. For some reason, possibly divine intervention, the two had few arguments. For the most part, but were too busy in their studies.

"Ah moh" Rin groaned. "Not even a hint of where to look. Damn him, he even refuses to teach us anymore until we figure it out"

"This is truly frustrating" Luvia agreed.

A slight knock on the door distracted the two. Rin suddenly felt an urge to kill whoever dared to bother her.

"Begging your pardon mistress, but you have a package"

Rin sighed and opened the door resisting the urge to shoot the messenger.

Rin quickly took the package and slammed the door.

Ripping the package, Rin found a letter and two boxes inside. Seeing who the letter was from, she sat down preparing for the worst

* * *

To: Tohsaka Rin, a loyal friend and ally

From: Me, your humble servant Emiya Shirou (it had been a running joke between the two since Shirou looked too much like Archer for comfort.)

Rin, if you are receiving this package, then I am dead or missing.

(Rin choked, this was a letter he had written knowing he was going to die)

I find the words hard to put on paper as I am still alive at this point. It's funny, but I remember the two of us fighting for our lives in the Grail War, and yet... what lies behind for me seems to pale in comparison of what lies ahead. I suppose I should tell you why I am sending this to you. Not too long ago, Zelretch told me that I was going to die soon. The way she said it, I knew he was doing more than warning me. It almost seemed like a prophecy. He said I had to return something to you before my end. At the time I wasn't sure of what he meant. It was only later that I figured it out. Back before I was a master, you saved my life. You used one of your jewels to save me from Lancer. I didn't know at the time, but the jewel I found next to me, well, I kind of kept it.

(Rin gasps at this. Putting aside the paper for a moment, she opens the smaller box. Inside is her old ruby arrowhead. It had been meant to be used as a trump card, but she had used it to save Shirou's life instead. She continued reading)

I don't know what you need with this gem, it has no magic left in it as far as I can tell. I always felt it was some sort of lucky charm, so I always wore it. I'm not sure what you can do with it...

(Rin and Luvia both slammed their heads on the table. Rin was so occupied with the letter she had failed to notice Luvia looking over her shoulders_.'IDIOT'_ they both thought. This changed everything )

...but you were always better at magecraft than me. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to put you through such pain. I knew you would be devastated, but I can't let the innocent die. I want to be the hero everyone wishes me to be. I can't stop, I can't flee, I can only go forward. When you get the chance, check with Luvia, I sent her something too. (Rin and Luvia both look at each other, they both plan on finding that second package.)

Yours truly,

Shirou.

ps. I still think I look better than Archer.

* * *

"You-You asshole" Rin screams pointing her arm, she blows her door open. Rin stands to confront Zelretch, when the second package falls from her lap to the floor. Rin picks it up. Opening it, she sees it's the Jeweled Sword. No, It's a copy, but a better copy than what Shirou made last time with Illya. Inside was a small note.

Dear Rin,

Zelretch said make two more for your training. With his help, I made them better than before. Use it well.

Shirou

Rin and Luvia were frothing at the mouth. As soon as they opened the other package to Luvia, there would be a reckoning.

Naruto watched the two, and suddenly felt more fear than when Berserker attacked. Naruto felt a renewed respect for Saber for keeping those two as friends.

**Author's note**

As far as I can tell, the Uchiha residence is left alone after the massacre. I figure it probably was destroyed from Orochimaru and Pein's attacks, but for the moment, it's still there. I figured that it was left alone, as technically Sasuke is the heir to it all. If there is any evidence to the contrary, let me know, but I haven't seen any evidence of it's existence after the massacre. I figured no-one would want to live there as no-one likes living in the homes where horrible murders occur.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers and L33t Horo as my beta. The next chapter will be a 'filler/transition' but unlike the anime, I don't plan on it taking hundreds of chapters, more like one or two, then we move on to the wave arc. From there, expect big things. Until then REVIEW my mistakes and what you liked.


	9. FU Zelretch

Author's Note: Can't sleep, clowns will eat me... frankly, i was bored at ten at night, so I wrote this in bits rather than waiting till after my test. so here you go, it's a little short, but it gets the job done.

Shirou was beyond frustrated. The second archive room held a great deal of data on other countries, but none of them were filled with information he needed. The latest scroll told about the skills of some group called the seven swordsmen..

Shirou skimmed the information but none of it was deemed important to his mission. He had to find data out about Naruto and the summoning scroll. Hours of fruitless searching lead him to believe that while this room was a font of knowledge for the village enemies, what he really needed was hidden elsewhere.

The information, Shirou concluded is in another building. This would require many nights of scouting to find the information. He decided to first scout the rest of the building in case of another archive room.

Two hours later, Shirou discovered a third archive room hidden behind a closet. He had only discovered it when he phased through the wall. 'This has to have something it it's this well hidden' he thought. Unfortunately, he had run out of time for the night. He still had to finish the rest of his agenda for the night.

Shirou ran back to the Hyuga residence to check on Hanabi again. Right at the entrance, he heard a scream. Heedless of protocol and possible reproductions, Shirou dashed to Hanabi's room. Inside, he found her clutching what looked like her relative. Shirou felt a sense of deja vu when he saw the relative, but he was concerned for Hanabi.

Hanabi screamed again at the noise he made approaching her. It was only when she looked at the source of the thundering steps did she see who it was.

"ONII-CHAN" Hanabi yelled. She threw herself into his embrace shivering. "Where were you? It was so scary." Hanabi cried.

"Shh Shh, don't worry, I'm here" Shirou said softly "The bad men are dead, no ones going to hurt you" Shirou began rocking her in his arms. Shirou could feel hostility from some people behind him, but he could care less at the moment. Hanabi needed him, he had no time for arguments.

Hanabi was soon sleeping in his arms. Shirou softly tucked her back in bed and looked at the other girl "How many times has she woken tonight?"

The girl stuttered "T-two" the girl was either terrified of him, or had a speaking issue.

Behind Shirou, a man grabbed his shoulder, but he shook it off. Turning, Shirou said, "I'll be with you in a bit"

Looking back at the girl, "Is her mother around?"

The girl looked down, "Mother passed away two years ago"

_'Mother?_' Shirou thought

Shirou asked "Are you her sister?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm Hinata"

"Hinata, she's going to be like this for many nights, I can't stay, but I'll do what I can. I need you to help her get through this."

"Wh-what can I do?" Hinata asked

"Read her stories, hold her hand, any physical contact would help. Hugs are especially good." Shirou thought back to Illya's experience. She had always been clingy, but after the Grail war, she had spent months practically glued to him.

Shirou calmly stood up and followed the guards to the courtyard. The guards were prepared to have Saber arrested for trespassing, but Hiashi, looking tired, stopped them.

He indicated for Saber to follow him to the entrance. "Thank you for checking on her again." Hiashi bowed.

"I was running errands in the area when I heard her scream."

Hiashi ignored the fact that there was no reason for errands in this section of the village. It was enough that Saber had come. "You are always welcome here" Hiashi said quietly. Some of the elders would be upset for allowing Saber so much freedom, but Saber had earned the right in his eyes.

Saber bowed again and headed off for his next location.

**Uchiha compound**

Shirou placed his hands on the pipes and analyzed their composition.

He had been checking out Naruto's soon to be new home with his unique abilities for the past hour. It appeared that all the primary functions and features were unaffected, but there were several things than needed to be corrected.

On wall had little insulation and needed replacement. Mold and mildew covered a section of the main bathroom. Shirou wrote down Bleach to the shopping list of things that he would need. In the end, Shirou was happy for choosing this house.

While some of the roof tiles would need replacing, nothing major had affected this house. It would take a day or two and the house would be in decent condition.

Shirou was even more optimistic in how defensible the Uchiha compound was. It was clear that this place could be used as a fallback position for the former clan. This suited Shirou fine, Naruto's apartment was too easy to enter and from there endanger his Master.

An even bigger surprise was the house held a hidden underground room.

This room would be perfect for storage of anything of value Shirou located. In fact, there were several artifacts already in the room. One of them was a strange katana that had been clearly used to focus energy through it.

It was fascinating. It appeared to be tuned to the fire element. Shirou remembered that Sasuke had an affinity with fire during the test and sparring sessions. If Sasuke improved himself, Shirou decided, this sword would be perfect for Sasuke.

In the room also, was a strange standing mirror. Shirou was unable to identify what it was for, but it was clearly magical.

He tried to analyzed it, but its internal structure was too strange for him. _'Rin could have figured this out'_ Shirou mused.

As he gazed at the mirror, he swore he saw it swirl and begin displaying a picture. Shirou quickly jumped back from the mirror. Whatever it was for, Shirou was not risking it. The Dark Pyramid had taught him that magical mirrors were a bad thing to look at. All kinds of nasty things can occur _'Like summoning a horde of monsters, or drive someone to near insanity.'_ Shirou quickly covered the mirror with a cloth, and gazed at the rest of the room.

The only other things of value were scrolls, and they were coded. It would take months of research to crack the code,_ 'Like I don't have enough to do these days'_ Shirou thought. Shirou quickly left the hidden room and replaced the floor tile. He left the house and looked to the east.

Shirou gazed into the horizon for a minute. He figured he had about an hour before the sun rose. Shirou decided to hold off on Reinforcing the house later, he still needed to locate hardware and home improvement stores. While Naruto's house was fairly untouched, several buildings would take months to repair. Shirou decided to hold off on his other tasks for later and headed back to the apartment.

Unknown to Shirou, microscopic lines began forming on the mirror. It was slow, the whole process would take months, maybe yeas to finish, but the original purpose for the mirror was activated for the first time in several millennia.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Today, he decided that a quiche would be a good way to start the day. Shirou finish cooking just as the sun rose and the alarm went off. Naruto quickly hit the alarm and went to the bathroom. After Naruto washed up he settled down for breakfast. When Shirou asked about what Naruto dreamed about, Naruto smiled and pointed at Shirou. "You're in trooubleee" Naruto said in a singsong voice.

Shirou blinked, tilting his head he asked,"Why?"

When Naruto told about his dream Shirou turned pale. Naruto didn't even know Saber's skin could turn as white as his hair. _'What the hell?' _Shirou thought.

"That wasn't me Naruto." Shirou declared, Naruto narrowed his eyes at.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, "You wrote that."

Shirou shook his head violently.

"I've only ever made one Jeweled Sword, it knocked me out for two days. There's no way I could create a better one. The only person who could do that..."

Shirou suddenly glared death _'__**Zelretch**__. That bastard's going to get me killed...again.'_ This wasn't the first time that man's humor had nearly gotten Shirou killed. Shirou now was half expecting Rin and Luvia to burst through the door at any second.

Naruto was terrified at the look Shirou was giving him.

Seeing what he had don, Shirou apologized, "Sorry, it's just...I know who sent that letter."

"Who?"

"A very powerful, very nasty old man." Shirou said. If he ever saw Zelretch again he swore he'd shove Excalibur up his ass. Four times now, Zelretch had used Shirou like this to push Rin and Luvia to new heights; and each time, Shirou had paid dearly. Shirou shuddered at the memories.

Regaining his calm, Shirou looked back at Naruto. "We're going to have to tell the landlord you're moving and get some change of address forms."

Naruto nodded and finished his breakfast. After the two cleaned up the mess the went to meet the landlord. It was an elderly couple on the first floor. The two were surprised at the news of Naruto leaving. Shirou was surprised how neutral the couple acted towards Naruto.

It was as if they were uncaring or ignorant of Naruto's condition. Shirou placed bets on the latter. The couple were sorry to see Naruto leave, but were happy he was getting a house. When they asked about how he gained a home so early Shirou said, "We're rebuilding it. No-one wanted to live there, so it was cheap."

The couple smiled and praised the ambition of the two. Naruto gave the old lady a hug goodbye and promised to be out in a week or so.

The two then went out to look at the prices of paints and tools. Shirou found a decent supplier if he ran short of anything from the compound. The owner, a jolly fellow though the idea of fixing up a rundown home as a dream job.

According to him, that had been what he had done when he was younger. The man also told Shirou that the address change forms were in the post office four buildings down. Shirou nodded his thanks for taking up the owner's time and headed off for the post office. Inside, the bored attendant handed them the forms and called for the next customer in line. Shirou had Naruto send a clone home to deliver the papers and headed off to the training grounds. Before they got past the gate, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo," he said. "Head on over to headquarters for your first assignment."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled, "Our first mission."

Shirou smiled at the enthusiasm Naruto displayed. "Let's go Naruto."

At the headquarters, they waited for the others to arrive. Sakura and Sasuke soon arrived, but Kakashi was late. They had to wait thirty minutes for Kakashi to show. When he appeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto and Sakura yelled, "You're late."

"Sorry, Sorry," Kakashi said, his tone clearly saying otherwise, "A black cat crossed my path, and I had to go home to pray"

"LIAR" the two responded. Shirou suppressed a sigh. _'I think this is going to be a habit'_

The team entered the Hokage's office.

"Hey old man" Naruto yelled "What's our first mission?"

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head, "Show some respect"

The Hokage looked up from the pile of paperwork and said "I've got several missions lined up. There's a fence that needs repairing, weeds that need pulling and a house that needs a new roof."

Naruto was shocked at the low level jobs. He opened his mouth, but Saber covered his outburst.

"Perfect," Shirou said, "Naruto and Sasuke are going to need the practice"

Everyone looked at Shirou. "Practice?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, Naruto, Sasuke, and I are going to be repairing the Uchiha compound." Shirou explained

Everyone but Sasuke and Naruto were surprised by the announcement. "Why are you two helping Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, taken back and confused by this.

"We're neighbors now" Naruto said. "I've got my own house there"

The Hokage and Kakashi both raised an eyebrow at that information. Sakura was almost frothing.

"Neighbors?" Kakashi asked, "I thought you lived a good distance from him?"

"I'm moving" Naruto said not realizing how unexpected the whole thing was.

Shirou shook his head slightly as Naruto's impulsiveness. "In exchange for helping him fix up the place, Sasuke has been generous enough to give us a home in the compound."

Looking at the Hokage, Shirou said "We're going to need a legal adviser to make the transaction legal."

The Third was surprised, but said "I'll send someone to help you three with that"

"Wait!" Sakura said, everyone looked at her. 'Chance' Inner Sakura thought. She was about to ask Sasuke to let her live near him when she saw Saber shake his head.

It suddenly occurred to her that she was starting to sound like a fan girl again. Realizing that she would be doing exactly like Saber warned, she said quietly, "Shouldn't we...do that together, as a team? You know...for bonding purposes?"

Shirou smiled at that, "Sure, any extra help is welcome"

Sasuke grunted _'At least she didn't try to move in'_

Shirou rapped Sasuke on the head. Sasuke looked to glare at Saber, but paled at the evil expression on his face.

Mumbling, "Thank you," Sasuke looked away from Saber.

The team went to their assignments and went to work. To Shirou, the whole experience was nostalgic.

He hadn't done domestic work in ages. He had spent too many years as a hero, he had forgotten how much fun it was to do such simple things.

To everyone else, the work was hard and boring. Sasuke and Naruto both spent a great deal of time arguing as they worked. They had, at first, stopped working while they argued, but a few whacks on the head with Torashinai, Fuji-nee's old kendo sword, and the two learned to argue while working.

Secretly, Shirou was pleased, it's hard to focus on revenge when you want to hit the annoying guy next to you.

The day passed by slowly. After all the missions were done, Team Kakashi returned to the Hokage who informed them that there were no other jobs available at the time. Kakashi was about to leave when Shirou grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it Saber" Kakashi asked

"Could you please train the three today, sparring is all fine and good, but they need to mix their routine up" Shirou asked

Kakashi considered it, he had hoped to go visit the memorial in peace, but the look in Shirou's eyes said that that had not been a request. Kakashi sighed and nodded. Shirou turned to the three genin and said, "I've got a few things to do today, I'll see you three later" with that Shirou left to begin his next set of errands.

Shirou thought absently to himself _'Saber would never have let Naruto out of her sight...I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but I have to get these things done.'_

His first stop was the Hyuga residence. The guards had resigned themselves to the fact the Saber would be appearing often to check on Hanabi.

Shirou quietly followed one of the guards to the dojo. There, he watched as Hinata and Hanabi were sparring. Shirou watched Hanabi falter and shudder often._ 'It looks like she was better at this once, the kidnapping has dulled her and made her timid.'_ Shirou observed

Shirou quietly entered the dojo behind Hanabi, Hinata was about to speak, but Shirou held a finger to his mouth. He motioned Hinata to continue.

Hinata began the next sequence in the Gentle Fist style. Hanabi never noticed the pause. Again, Hanabi tried to counter, and again she found herself trembling. Suddenly, two familiar hands held her arms.

Looking up, she smiled "Onii-chan"

"Relax," Shirou instructed quietly "don't force the motion, flow with it."

Holding her hands, Shirou slowly followed what looked like the correct motion. Hanabi stopped trembling and performed the correct sequence.

Hinata smiled at Shirou's attempts to calm Hanabi. Truthfully, whenever he wasn't around, Hanabi was more timid than Hinata these days. Only when Saber visited did her sister act like her old self.

For an hour, Saber worked with Hanabi. At first, he steadied her hands, then he offered to spar with her. Hinata was amazed by Saber's skill. He was able to dodge both Hanabi and Hinata's attack effortlessly.

After an hour, Shirou gave Hanabi a parting hug and excused himself.

Hinata watched as Hanabi became discouraged again when he left. She once again reverted back to her timid self, but as soon as she did, Saber was suddenly back again steadying her.

"I am watching you more than you think Hanabi. Relax, you're safe. If anyone dares to harm you, I'll deal with them." Saber promised. He excused himself again and left for real this time. _'This is the best I can do today, but she will get better this way'_

Hinata was impressed by Shirou's foresight, Hanabi was now a lot less intimidated. Hanabi kept expecting Saber to show up. For the rest of the day Hanabi was laughing and smiling.

Her knight was watching her, she just knew it. The elders were also impressed by Saber's ability. There had been fears that Hanabi would flounder after the kidnapping, now they saw her excel once more in her abilities.

Elder Sakuya said it best, "As long as that man keeps coming back, Hanabi will be the strongest person in the Main branch in four generations."

Elder Hitomi wistfully said "If only he were available, he'd be perfect for matchmaking." Several others nodded feeling the same sentiment.

**Uchiha Compound**

Sensing no-one in the area, Shirou began Reinforcing the walls of the house.

While he still had problems with glass, walls were easier for him to work on. When he was done, the thin walls were stronger than four feet of rock. Shirou continued to work on the roof strengthening the structure. The plan was to make the house so strong, that it would take a large assault force to harm his Master.

Of course, for an enemy Servant, the whole thing would last only for a second or two. It was that one second, however, that could be the difference between life and death. Once he finished Reinforcing the house, Shirou moved on to the next project. '_Have to hurry, dinner time is approaching fast_'

Shirou walked back to the apartment and began cooking home-made pizza as a celebration for the first mission of Naruto's career.

When Naruto arrived, he looked worse than when Shirou sparred with him.

"What happened?' Shirou asked, He knew he'd feel something if Naruto was in danger, but this looked bad.

"We were doing tree climbing exercises" Naruto said,

Shirou blinked "Tree climbing exercises?"

Rather than tell him, Naruto decided to show Saber by running up the wall. He made it almost to the ceiling when he fell. Shirou dashed to catch him.

Looking at the wall, Shirou said, "I see...you do realize that you're going to be cleaning the footprints off right?"

Naruto smiled weakly, "Heheh, sorry Saber"

Shirou sighed and directed Naruto to eat the pizza. Naruto's reaction to the food was hilarious. After one cautious bite of the unfamiliar food, he began shoving whole slices in his mouth.

That night, Naruto dreamed of normal things, Sakura confessing to him, Shirou beating him up, swimming in a giant bowl of ramen, not one thing about Saber's past or the girls. This would continue for some months.

Shirou helped Hanabi to bed and told her another story then dashed off to the headquarters in spirit form trying to find out more about Naruto's past and how Saber had been summoned.

The next day, Naruto and Shirou moved all their stuff to the new home. Sasuke was quickly volunteered to assist with the move in. The team continued various D rank missions with the usual bickering. After the mission it was Shirou's turn to train the team.

The group fell into a form of routine for several months. Every morning, Naruto and Sasuke would wake up at dawn and eat breakfast made by Shirou.

They would then work a bit on the compound before reporting in for missions. After the missions, either Kakashi or Saber were responsible for the teams training.

When Saber was in charge, the teams would work on sparring, teamwork, and physical training. On Kakashi's turn, the team would work on chakra control and development.

Sakura was found to have a great deal of control, but little reserves. She was instructed to walk up and down the tree until she collapsed.

Naruto and Sasuke had to spend weeks refining their control before the whole team moved to water walking. Again, Sakura grasped it easily, but had to work on her reserves.

On the days where Shirou was free from training, he would visit Hanabi. He would either help her and Hinata train, or tell them various tales of his world.

Hanabi's favorite was the story of the lovestruck vampire and the boy who saw death. She fell in love with** Bern** as Shirou called her. Hanabi dreamed she was the vampire princess, and she kept thinking maybe Shirou was **Shiki**gami as Bern's lover was called. Saber had been death incarnate to the Cloud ninja. Strangely,the way Shirou talked, it was as if he knew the two. When she heard about the boy who gave them the elixir of immortality and youth, she cried in happiness. Hinata thought the ending was beautiful because by saving the boy, the two were able to be together forever.

Every now and then, Shirou would train TenTen on his off days so that she didn't become frustrated at Shirou's supposed neglect on his promises.

To Shirou's eye, she was still too different from him to learn his own style, but he could help her improve her own style. TenTen relied on her stores of weapons from her scrolls, while Shirou could create infinite weapons from nothing.

The biggest flaw he worked on was the protection of her scrolls and her defensive stance.

TenTen was too oriented on being a long-range fighter for Shirou's liking, TenTen was forced to work between short, mid, and long range attacks and defenses.

After the team would quit training for the day, the genins would work on the compound some more fixing up the various things. Shirou was pleasantly surprised that he received a pay for the missions.

He used the money for three basic things. The first was various groceries for the meals, the second was supplies to repair the compound. The last part of the money Shirou discretely hid, he had plans for the money later, but what he desired would take a time to accumulate enough funds. Dinner time was becoming lively. Sakura would try to eat dinner with the group as often as possible, both to be with Sasuke, and to enjoy Shirou's cooking.

Every now and then, Kakashi would join them for the meals.

Once a week, Naruto would go with Iruka for their 'bonding' time as Shirou liked to call it. The two of them would go and enjoy their free ramen from Ichiraku. From what he had heard, Saber's special was still a big hit, not only was it tasty, but it was a lot lower in calories than anything else on the menu. According to Naruto, the old man had once joked about Ayame marrying Saber making her blush. Shirou merely shook his head and told Naruto," I'm taken."

When Naruto went to bed, Shirou would quickly leave to check on Hanabi.

At first, she would only go to bed when Saber tucked her in, but eventually, she went to sleep on her own. Shirou figured it would take about another year before Hanabi could sleep without the nightmares.

After getting Hanabi to sleep, Shirou would raid the archives for any information, but it was all fruitless. He learned much about past missions, rouge ninjas, political turmoils, but none of it was what he was looking for.

Before dawn, Shirou would head back to the Uchiha compound and begin making breakfast before the cycle started anew. The peaceful life was not to last, however, it was soon disrupted on the day that the team caught the Daimyo's cat for the third time...

**Author's note:**

Sorry bout the filler, but it had a function. The problem with Naruto was the huge time skip between the bell test and the wave arc. I needed to cover the time difference the best I could, as quickly as I could to move on to the wave arc. I have been wanting to type that arc for some time now. At this point, The team has better chakra control than the story, because Shirou won't let Kakashi be lazy. The team is also more physically fit, but do not know any other jutsus than what they knew before. Yes, Shirou is spending lots of time with Hanabi, but only because he has a soft spot for little kidnapped girls. I repeat, Shirou will not develop a love interest in Hanabi, she is only seven or eight, he's somewhere between twenty eight and thirty five.

Bet you weren't expecting Zelretch's role in this chapter. That was my favorite thing about this chapter. I have to thank L33t Horo for inspiring that plot twist.


	10. Meetings, Partings, Reunions,

Author's note, remember, Saber (Arthuria) is referred to as Ria while Shirou is referred to as Saber. Archer is now reffered to as Archer, hope this helps.

Naruto dreamed of Saber once more. He dreamed of Saber waking up from the deathblow. Of Rin calling Saber a moron.

_'Serves him right for scaring everyone'_ Naruto thought

Rin began explaining the nature of summon spirits, Naruto was horrified at the thought of Saber feeding on spirits.

His only consolation was that Saber said that Naruto was providing all the magic he needed. Rin's offer of alliance didn't surprise Naruto at all, it was clear from his visions, that Rin had had a crush on Saber.

He thought back to the funeral, the tears Rin shed, the candid speech of Saber's foolishness, and flaws, they had been covering her love for him. Naruto may not be an expert on love, but he wasn't that dense...though, it looked like Saber was.

Naruto watched as Saber found Ria in the dojo. She was beautiful, they way she sat was so refined. Her hands looked so delicate, one would not have thought they belonged to a sword master. He hair reflected the like to perfectly, Naruto thought Ria might have been an angel.

It was clear why Saber had fallen for her. The two fought, they argued, each were stubborn in what they believed in. Saber refused to let a woman fight his battles. Ria refused to let him get himself killed...again. Yet, they came to an understanding. They would fight, they would defeat their enemies and protect the innocent.

The moment was ruined, when Rin showed up with her bags of stuff. The scene became comical as the three ended up arguing about rooming arrangements. Naruto is, to be frank, confused how they could be so calm after such a horrifying experience. They eat breakfast like it's perfectly normal to heal from such wounds. The two girls make many plans while Saber cooks the meals. Ria's expression while eating is priceless, it's like she never ate anything so good in her life. Naruto could understand that, Saber was the best cook he ever met. Yet, Rin was saying that she could win...

The night passes, and the three plan on eating dinner. Sakura arrives and nearly faints from seeing Rin, Saber moves fast to hide Ria, but Rin makes Saber's life difficult. It gets worse when Fuji-nee arrives, she's like an enraged tiger, though no-one would dare to say that to her. She throttles Saber for a while till Rin offers to save him. Naruto is impressed at Rin's manipulating skills, Fuji-nee is wrapped around her fingers.

_'I think I found something Saber could never beat' _Naruto thought shuddering.

After they eat, everyone heads to school. Saber receives many death glares from the male student population. Naruto shakes his head at this, Rin is the most deceitful woman he's ever seen. At the gate, they meet Shinji, who dares to harm Sakura in front of them. Rin goes up to scold him, but Naruto is watching Saber. His hands are clenched, his eyes focused. With one word, he would spring upon Shinji, but Sakura does not ask for help, she defends her brother instead.

Thus, Saber cannot get involved. Rin feels no such compunctions, she verbally belittles Shinji. Naruto watches the rage build up in Shinji with much satisfaction.

During lunch, Rin and Saber discuss the future. Naruto is at first, confused by the idea of a boundary field, but Rin explains it well enough. It seems to be similar to a barrier jutsu he heard about in school. It's the thought that everyone inside will be eaten that scares him.

Dinner time comes, and it's Rin's turn to cook. Naruto is blown away by the food Rin makes. He now understands why Saber doesn't claim to be the best. Between Sakura and Rin, Shirou looks average in his cooking skills. What truly surprises him, is the sheer variety of foods Rin prepares, it's like a feast. At first, the girls enjoy the meal, but Saber suddenly stands up. Naruto can see something disturbs him greatly. He goes to his room, in there, he grabs Ria and drags her in. Sakura and Fujimura are frozen, that's the only thing that can describe the two, completely frozen. Not one, but two strange women in less than twenty four hours have been inside Saber's house..._ 'Not good,' _Naruto winced. Fuji-nee goes ballistic. She shakes Saber up, down, left, right, "AAAAAB" she yells "SOOLUUTLYY NOOOT"

Saber tries to calm her down and makes up a lie about Ria being one of his dad's old friends, but she is in no mood for that. She calls Shirou a liar, a moron, a fool.

Fuji-nee is adamant that Kiritsugu would never... "Well, I guess he would have acquiescence in other countries," she mutters off. She challenges Ria to a match. And so, one of the strangest bouts in all existence begins. Time and time again Fuji-nee tries to hit Ria, who deftly disarms her. Fuji-nee tries every dirty trick she knows hidden swords, distractions, even a sword that turned into a bunch of feathers, but Ria is just too strong. In the end, she has to accept Ria, but she and Sakura demand a sleep over.

And so, Naruto dreamed of awkward moments and complex girls.

**Naruto's new home**

Naruto wakes a few minutes before the alarm. He has been getting up so early lately, he's now used to waking up at dawn. As always, Saber is making breakfast, judging by the smell, it's miso soup, grilled fish, rice, and some fruit. Naruto goes to the bathroom to clean up and prepare for the day. Sasuke will soon be joining them for breakfast as usual. Sasuke had also been one to sleep in, but Shirou had adamantly taught Sasuke the importance of waking early using ice water the same way he did on Naruto. Now, Sasuke got up as early as Naruto did.

As Naruto sat down to eat, Sasuke opened the door and sat down as well.

"I had a dream last night," Naruto said looking at Saber. Shirou nodded at that, "Well, I guess you can tell us later. After we're done eating, we need to work on painting the southern wall of the next house."

It had taken months, but the compound was now looking much better than before. Naruto was no longer terrified of the atmosphere.

If not for the fact that the area had been almost completely abandoned, it looked almost like the rest of the village. Naruto had found himself surprisingly talented in carpentry, while Sasuke was better at fixing machinery.

Saber, of course, was far more experienced than both of them combined, but they were making good progress on fixing the area up.

One place only Saber was allowed to work was the sewer system. He didn't trust either of them to work on he delicate plumbing. In addition, he found several unburied bodies in the sewers. Some were only a few years old, but two of them had obviously been there for at least a decade. Saber chose not to think of the meaning of the bodies, those responsible were probably all dead. The bodies were all discretely handed off to the morgue for autopsy and burial. Saber formerly requested that Sasuke not be informed of the find. He didn't need that on the boy's consciousness.

Sasuke had agreed, as he planned on keeping as much of the land as he could for his clan. He still bristled that Naruto now owned a home in his clan's compound, but at least, it was at the edge of the place. Sasuke had to admit, he really did need Saber to help him build the place back to it's former glory. The place still had months of work ahead, but afterwords, it would be better than ever. One change to the compound, were the gardens. The family had always kept a small vegetable garden, but Saber had Naruto and Sasuke plant small window gardens all along the place. Some were for food, but some were for decoration. According to Saber, not only did it make the place look nice, but the scents would add a soothing atmosphere to the place.

The only other change to the compound had been Ichiraku. Saber's Special was so popular, that Teuchi and Ayame had enough money to buy a restaurant.

It had been Saber's suggestion that the building across from Naruto's new home was converted into the new location for Ichiraku Ramen. The agreement was that Teuchi would pay a modest rent for the use of the building.

When Sasuke had restored his clan, Teuchi would willingly move out. At first, Ayame had worried that moving into such a remote area of the village would affect customers, that the deal would be a bad idea. Shirou sweetened the pot by giving Teuchi three new recipes for his shop.

Ayame had hopped for joy at the news. Now including Saber's Special, Rin's special, Matou's Secret ingredient soup, and Berserker's challenge were big hits, especially Berserker's challenge.

The idea of eating a mammoth sized bowl of ramen with many layers of meat, eggs, and noodles for free if they ate fast enough had been too tempting. Of course, Shirou had made sure that the sheer size of it was impossible for even the Akimichi clan to eat, that in itself was a giant feat.

Saber had had to renegotiate the terms of free ramen with Teuchi when Naruto had ordered Berserker's challenge. Instead, Naruto and Iruka would pay only half price when they failed to finish.

Naruto and Sasuke had just finished breakfast. It was time to go to work on the compound.

Walking out , they headed towards the middle of the compound. Grabbing paint brushes, the three of them began whitewashing the wall. Yesterday, the three of them had covered any damage to the walls with plaster and let it dry over night. Now, they coated the walls with paint, covering the traces of battle from the wall.

_'Somethings never change,'_ Shirou mused _'War and violence scars the world, only to be covered up by men until the next battle'_

Shirou shook his head clearing his thoughts, as time wore on, he found himself more and more adrift. His whole life had been to be a hero and be with Saber. When he had been called back to serve, he had thought his job was to protect Naruto. As far as he could tell, all he was doing was giving Naruto a better life, there were no real threats other than Mizuki, who was now imprisoned. Shirou found himself brooding more and more as time passed. Part of the reason he was always visiting Hanabi was to distract himself from the longing and depression. If this peaceful life continued, however, he would go stark crazy.

Finishing the wall, Shirou reviewed the needs of the old house. It needed a new pipe in the shower, two floorboards were rotting, and the whole house needed a good dusting. Looking at the horizon, Shirou estimated that they had less than a half hour before they had to go to headquarters. Shirou ordered Sasuke and Naruto to shower and get ready for the nest mission. The team had accomplished a good sixty D rank missions in the past several months. Turns out, Team Kakashi was becoming famous for it's quality work on repairs and housework. Over a dozen customers asked for Team Kakashi by name. While this was good for their paycheck, it was frustrating for the ninjas to be thought as the handyman squad.

Once inside, Shirou asked Naruto what he dreamed about. Naruto told Shirou of the lectures, the alliance, and the reactions of Fuji-nee and Sakura.

Shirou smiled at the simpler times, but what was coming next made his blood boil. "Naruto," Shirou said.

"What is it Saber?" Naruto asked.

"You're going to see another Servant in action soon." Shirou warned

"Who?"

Shirou sighed, "Rider" Of all the servants, he had a felt sorry for that Servant because of her Master Shinji. Once, long ago, Sakura accidentally drank sake instead of water. In her drunken state, she had revealed that she had been the one who summoned Rider, but because when felt sorry for Shinji, she gave him the command seals. What Shirou had found out about what Shinji had done to both Sakura and Rider, made Shirou feel the need to bash Shinji's head in...if Berserker hadn't done it for him. How dare he rape his sister, how dare he rape a servant. Shirou had known that Shinji occasionally beat his sister, but he had never suspected such horrors were inflicted on her.

"What's going to happen?" Naruto asked, he saw the rage in Saber's eyes.

"A lot of people are going to be put in danger." Shirou warned, "They'll live, but it will be a close thing."

Once Naruto and Sasuke were ready, they headed over to the Hokage's office. There, they met Sakura and settled down to wait for Kakashi. The three genin sat down and began the mental exercises that Saber had taught them. Kakashi showed up about an hour later, making an excuse about falling in mud and needing new clothes. "Liar" the rest of Team Kakashi said, this had become standard routine for the whole team. Sakura joked that the day Kakashi showed up on time was the day pigs flew. Saber said more realistically that it would mean that something had gone horribly wrong.

The team entered the office, Sarutobi barely looked up from the pile of paper work and help out a piece of paper.

Find a cat

Mission rank D

Target: Tora, a brown cat with a red bow around the ear

Belongs to: Fire Lord's wife Madam Shijimi

Last seen in the southern forest

Naruto was angry, he had graduated the academy only to have these lame missions. "No way, we've done enough of these missions give us something harder."

Shirou understood the feeling, but Naruto needed to learn manners. Shirou bopped Naruto on the head and bowed slightly, "My apologies Lord Hokage, we will endeavor to complete this mission quickly."

As the team left the Hokage pondered Naruto's outburst.

True, the team was still new, but they had displayed a great deal of teamwork in their missions._ 'It's probably about time I gave them something a little more difficult' _The Hokage thought,_ 'But what should it be?'_

The team entered the southern forest, Naruto used his shadow clones to fortify their numbers for the mission. When one of the clones saw the cat, he dispersed himself so that the other Naruto's would know the location.

The hunt was on.

Tora was terrified, the last thing it wanted to do was go back to that insane woman, time and time again it had managed to escape that fat woman, but time and time again the shadow men would track it down and bring it back to the terror. Tora shuddered, that woman would end up killing it. Between the death grip, the overcooked food, the painful petting sessions, and heaven help it, the scratching post of doom, Tora was certain that the only way to live was to flee for its life. The latest escape had been through an unlocked window, the foul jailor had forgotten to lock it up for her damn tea party.

Unfortunately, that evil woman hadn't ordered the window to be oiled. Escape had been slowed by forcing the window open, and it generated a lot of noise. That how that cursed monster had seen Tora fleeing, he had to dodge the guards getting away, but he was now in the forest. Now, it was Tora against the shadow men. Tora smelled one of them, but the scent had disappeared. What ever happened, Tora knew that its position was compromised. Tora had to move quickly, the shadow men could always track it down.

_'The river' _Tora thought.

Oh, how the thought of water sent Tora into a fit of shivers, the horrible baths had nearly drowned Tora countless times, but the river was the only way it could escape.

The shadow men would never expect it. Tora ran to the sound of water, but an orange shadow man blocked the way. Tora had to flee, dodging left, Tora swept past a pink shadow girl. A blue shadow man almost grabbed Tora's tail, but Tora was faster. Tora dashed through a bush, only to ram into a flat piece of metal. Tora was stunned by the impact, quickly, a red shadow man grabbed him.

The smell of the shadow man hit Tora like a bullet.

_'This is wrong' _Tora thought, it didn't smell like a shadow man, it smelled wrong, it smelled like dead grass, dead trees, dead everything.

There was too much blood in the scent. Tora struggled, yowled, scratched, but the shadow man would not let go. The shadow man was bringing it back to the village, but Tora cared not. All thoughts of the woman had been replaced by the dead man. Tora didn't care if it went back to the woman, but it had to get away from the dead one.

Shirou was in pain, the cat could tell he wasn't human. Dogs and cats have a special detection ability for spirits. As a Servant, he knew that any animal would view him as a wrong. The cat was clearly willing but not able to claw it's way out of Shirou's grasp. Luckily, the cat's claws had been filed short, so it was unable to do more than scratch his outfit or himself. The team had done a good job hunting the cat, but they still had problems with anticipation.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had all missed the cat, and it was the timely intervention of a dull traced sword that had stopped the cat in it's tracts.

Shirou refused to leg go of the cat as he was the only one in any semblance of armor. The cat would literally flay anyone who got in it's way of escape.

When the team returned, Tora, for the first time in its life leaped into the the cursed woman's arms. Anything, anything would be better than being in the arms of that monster. Tora could tell, anyone near that...that...thing would meet an early grave. Tora would gladly stay in the embrace of that woman's arms if it kept the dead man away from Tora.

Two weeks later, Tora would be fleeing from the Daimyo's wife for the 172nd time, because after all, Tora is a cat, and cats are too smart to keep foolish promises.

* * *

Team Kakashi watched the interaction between the cat and the Daimyo's wife. Sakura looked over at the scratched Saber ad asked "You okay Saber?"

Shirou shrugged, "I've had worse." How much worse, only Naruto would ever know.

The team looked over that the Hokage waiting for their next mission. The Hokage actually looked up from his mass of papers. He folded his hands and looked directly at them. Every fiber in Shirou's being tensed, this kind of behavior meant that things were going to get harder.

"As you know," Sarutobi said, "the village receives numerous requests from babysitting to assassination. Each mission is graded from S, A, B, C, and D rank missions depending on their difficulty. You have all been performing various D rank missions, and I believe it is time for you to accept a C rank mission."

The Third Hokage gestured for Iruka to open a do while the Hokage continued, "Your mission will be to protect a certain person from various bandits until the completion of the mission."

"Who?," Naruto cried, "A princess? A lord?" Shirou had doubts that the protection of such individuals would rank as low as a C mission, a B rank possibly, but not a C rank.

"What's this?" came a new voice from the doorway. Shirou could smell the alcohol in the air. Out came an old man wearing simple clothes and a string of rope wrapped around his head. Shirou observed that his hands had calluses from both writing and heavy lifting,._ 'Probably a foreman or an architect that __helps with his projects'_ Shirou pondered

The old man continued, "They're all a bunch of brats, especially the shortest one with the stupid face.

Shirou shook his head, "No, I'm a bodyguard"

Naruto was looking around hoping the old man was not talking about him. He was about to yell at the old man when Saber held a hand in front of his face. Naruto took the signal and kept quiet. The old man looked Saber over, while unarmed, he could tell that this man in red was a formidable man. His body was toned, and he had the face of a warrior. Nodding slightly at Saber, he said, "I am the greatest bridge builder ever. My name's Tazuna. I expect you to protect me from any threats until my journey is over and my bridge is complete."

Shirou held a hand to his chin and asked, "How long do you expect the bridge to take?"

"Two months," Tazuna replied.

Shirou shook his head, "I meant when you factored the delays in." Shirou grinned at this.

Tazuna focused for a second, the man was clearly used to delays on construction, "Probably no more than three months at the worst. The ground work is finished, all it takes is time to finish placing the stones and my magnificent bridge will be done."

Kakashi directed the others to prepare for the journey. Tomorrow, their mission would begin in earnest.

Shirou called off the training for the day, everyone would need to pack and rest for the journey ahead. The trip to the wave country would take over a week (1) so everyone needed to pack accordingly. Shirou watched as Naruto began gathering items for the trip.

Shirou had to restrain Naruto several times from packing unnecessary items. Naruto was upset that he couldn't bring along all the stuff, but obeyed Saber. Saber shook his head, Naruto would have regretted packing the excess weapons and supplies with them. The team needed to march long and hard to reach their destination, and any weight increased as the journey moved on. Shirou was in no mood to act as a mule when Naruto felt tired. After making sure that Naruto was packed, Shirou and Naruto went to pick up Iruka from work. From there, Iruka and Naruto went off to bond, while Shirou went to break the new to Hanabi.

**Hyuga Compound**

This was going about as well as expected, which is to say it wasn't going well at all. When Hanabi had heard that Saber nii-chan had to leave for a mission for several months, she had reacted violently. At first, she pounded her fists on Shirou's chest screaming "NOO, Onii-chan can't leave me. You promised to watch over me! You promised!"

Hyashi watched from the side, he knew this kind of reaction would occur eventually, but he had not expected it to be so violent. He had moved to stop his daughter, when Saber held his hand out to stop him.

_'It's better for her to get it out now,'_ Saber thought. "Now Hanabi," Shirou started to say. He planned on telling her that he had other obligations.

The pounding grew worse as Shirou tried to calm her down. It came to a head, when Hanabi hit him with a gentle fist attack.

**Pain**. The world was suddenly filled with **pain**.

Shirou could feel something in his body shift horribly. His odo was shifted, his body spasm from the blow. Shirou could feel his circuits shift out of line.

While Saber could tell the gentle fist revolved around internal damage, that hit was excruciating. The last time he felt this much pain was when he face the White Beast. It felt like his insides were on fire.

Hanabi was about to hit him again, but he grabbed her arm firmly. One blow was killing him, two might finish him off.

Hanabi stared accusingly at Saber. Saber would have none of that, she may be traumatized, but she was not going to be spoiled. Using an attack like that had crossed the line. True, had he been prepared for it, the attack would have done little, but because he had relaxed, the blow had done massive damage.

SLAP

Hanabi held her cheek that Hyashi had hit. "F-father?" Her father never hit her, oh, he had sparred with her, but he had never hit her to punish her before.

Hyashi pointed at Saber and activated Byakugan. Hanabi did the same and was horrified by what she saw. Normally, Saber was a brightly glowing mass of energy, his entire body radiating power. Now, now his body was pulsing like a strobe light. His power was out of control, surging like violent waves on a beach in a storm. Her attack was literally ripping him apart.

"O-onichan..." whispered Hanabi, horrified at what she had done. Her tantrum might kill her knight. No. No it wasn't supposed to be this way.

Shirou could tell they knew something was wrong with him, there was no way he could tell them he was fine, but he had to be strong. Shirou stood up, his body rejecting every motion, trying to force him to collapse.

But Shirou, Shirou would not bow to pain. His whole life had been filled with pain.

Keeping his voice steady, "I'm sorry you two, I cannot stay any longer today." Shirou bowed and began walking out.

"Wait!" Hanabi called, "I'm sorry Onichan, I didn't mean it."

"I know Hanabi, but you need to think over what you have done." Shirou said kindly. "Don't ask for forgiveness, I've already forgiven you."

Hanabi was crying, it looked like Saber was getting worse by the minute. Hyashi tried to stop him, but Saber waved him off.

"It's alright" Saber lied, "I've had this happen before" No, no he had not had this happen before as a servant. The last time something like this happened, he caused his real body to go numb. He wasn't sure what his new body was going to do, but he hurt everywhere.

Hyashi was about to order his clan to restrain Saber and take him to the hospital when Saber fled. Saber was moving as quickly as he could, his body was burning. Behind him, he could hear people yelling, demanding Saber to turn back. He couldn't, he could not risk the full nature of a Servant from being discovered. If they did, custom demanded he would have to kill them. Saber would not, of course, but he would be extremely vulnerable. Not just him, but Naruto as well. Shirou cared not a wit what happened to him, he would not, could not let Naruto be harmed under his watch. The boy had suffered too much already.

**Hyuga Compound**

Shirou had to focus to keep from staggering inside.

'What did Hanabi hit me with?' Shirou thought He had seen the Hyuga attack before, he saw how the blows had sent damage to the organs. Did the Hyuga posses as special ability to be anti-Servants, did Hanabi just get lucky, or possibly was it just Hanabi? Shirou was trying to to ponder on the questions, but the pain was getting worse. It felt...it felt like his insides were being eaten by worms. His powers were definitely weaker, his entire body felt like it was under immense pressure. If he didn't know any better Shirou would have sworn Naruto used a command seal on him.

Shirou tried to shift into spirit form, but his body wasn't listening. He tried and tried, but he remained in corporal form.

He was going to need rest, a lot of it.

'_No_,' Shirou pleaded, '_Not now, we've got the mission tomorrow._' Why did Murphy's law always have to affect him?

Shirou had to lean on the wall to support himself, his vision was blurring slightly, his ears were ringing. Yet, through the ringing, he heard frantic steps coming his way. He had a minute or two to decide what to do.

'_II am not going to worry him with my pain. I need to get somewhere to rest in quiet_.' Shirou knew exactly where to do that. Shirou quickly scratched on a piece of paper 'Naruto, I'm hurt, but all right, I'll see you in the morning.

Shirou had to hide. If he were to rest, it would be best to rest somewhere where they couldn't see him. Shirou trudged to the hidden door. Popping it open, Shirou kept himself from falling in. He painfully crawled down the ladder and shut the door over him. With the door shut, Shirou allowed himself to fall.

It was by mere chance that his hand caught the cloth over the mirror. No, not Chance, Fate.

Shirou crashed onto the floor. Above, he heard people busting into the room above. Frantically searching, searching for him probably.

_'Please,'_ Shiirou said holding his body close together. It felt like the worst hangover he had ever experienced. _'Stop making that racket.'_

Yet, a new sound was entering his ears

"-rou!"

"He- -ing- Shi-"

It sounded like someone was calling him.

"What are you doing Shirou!" a familiar voice yelled. Loud and clearly.

Shirou instinctively looked up at the source of the voice. There, in the mirror was the last person he expected to see, Rin. She had a her favorite red shirt on, but her hair was a mess, the same old mess she had when she woke up in the morning. Her eyes had deep black circles around them. Rin would never have let that happen before, she had always taken great care for her appearance in memory of her father. Shirou noticed that her eyes were lined with red and cracked. She had been crying, in fact she was crying right now.

"Are you deaf?" Rin yelled at him, "What are you doing right now?"

"Dying?" Shirou tried to joke. Bad idea.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DYING YOU FOOL? ARE YOU DAFT!" Rin screeched making the mirror jump.

Shirou winced at her volume. He was surprised no-one heard her upstairs. They were still trying to rip the house apart to find him.

Looking at Rin, Shirou said , mournfully, "This body has taken a great deal of damage Rin. Right now, I've got too much damage, an overload of magic inside me, and my control's been shot to hell"

Rin went silent for a minute. She had been surprised when the mirror in her teacher's room had suddenly glowed. Seeing Shirou had been a dream come true, but her beloved reunion was cut short.

Once again, he had landed himself in a situation that had gotten him severely injured. While his body looked fine on the outside, it was clear he was in pain. A part of her wanted to scream, another wanted to confess her feelings before he died, but there was another part of her still that began analyzing the situation.

Rin quickly figured that the symptoms were similar to when a magician burned himself out. In fact, Shirou had probably done just that, he had used so much power, that it had overloaded his body.

"Shirou" Rin said calmer than she felt. "Concentrate your odo and focus it on the end of your finger tips."

Shirou knew that tone of voice, he could only obey. He felt his magic fighting him, by will, force, and a bit of fear, Shirou forced his odo into his hand. "Then?" Shirou asked through clenched teeth

"Reinforce the ground under you, keep it up until the pain is gone" This had to work Rin thought, If it failed, Shirou was dead. For a second time he would die, but this time, he would die in front of her.

Shirou followed her instructions.

"Trace on"

Shirou tried to analyze the ground beneath him, but his concentration was shot. He'd have to forgo the analyzing. Shirou felt a new wave of pain and nausea, and had to repress the urge to vomit. Instead, he sent the pain down his arm and into the ground. Wave after wave, Shirou sent the pain and power into the ground. How long he was there he couldn't say. It didn't matter really, Rin was watching, Shirou would not let her cry anymore, not for something as little as this.

Rin watched as Shirou struggled through the pain. It was the hardest thing she had done in years. She could see every pulse of pain in him. Yet, he never screamed, never whimpered, heck, he was barely grunting. She knew he was doing it for her. He knew a scream would shatter her will, so he didn't scream. Thus, she could not break down in front of him. She wanted to wail, she wanted to throw dignity to the wind. But, he was going through worse. And so, she would endure, just as he endured. Rin could feel the tears falling down her face, but she would not acknowledge them. Tears were useless, tears would get in the way, she had to watch to see Shirou live. If he died on, she would never forgive herself. So she watched and waited no matter how long it took.

Hours passed by as Shirou kept sending Prana into the ground. The ground was turning to dust beneath his hands, but he kept on sending more into the ground. Hours passed, but the pain was lessening.

Finally, after who knows how long, the pain was gone. Shirou felt hollow, he felt like he was on his last drops of magic. Yet, Naruto kept pouring Prana into him. Shirou felt like a near empty water tower with a garden hose filling him up. In time, he would be restored, but for now, Shirou was barely better than a superior human. Right now, if a Servant came, Shirou would be no challenge for the least of heroes.

Shirou slowly stood up an looked at the mirror. Rin was still in it's reflection.

"Rin, what is going on?" Shirou asked

"How should I know Baka" Rin retorted. "Where are you?"

"Honestly Rin, I'm not on Earth"

"Then where are you?"

Shirou shrugged, "I serve as the Servant Saber for my Master here in the Village hidden in the leaves"

"Huh? What kind of name is that? And what do you mean Servant Saber?"

Shirou shrugged again, "It's the name of a village of ninja's. All I know is that I have been summoned to serve my Master"

As Shirou spoke, he noticed Rin was fading.

"Wait!," Rin called out, "What do you think you're doing?"

Shirou shook his head, "I'm not doing anything."

Rin clenched a fist, Shirou was clearly not running away from her, he wouldn't dare. Not to mention, that he never had any magic like this before. No, this had to be Zelretch's doing.

"Shirou, try to contact me later." Rin called out.

Maybe the spell had run out, it had been working for hours. In the mean time, she was going to get some answers from Zelretch. Both Luvia and herself had been given more advanced assignments after receiving the jeweled swords from Shirou. Whatever was happening, Zelretch was probably at fault. He had been one of the founders for the Holy Grail war. The fact that Shirou called himself the Servant Saber told her something was up.

Shirou watched as Rin vanished entirely. He felt a shiver of fear run down his back. Rin looked pissed before the image faded, he just knew this would come back to haunt him. But for now, he had to deal Naruto. He had been away from his Master for too long. They had an important mission coming up, it wouldn't do for the team to cancel the mission on account of him.

Shirou climbed out of the room and saw Naruto sleeping at the table. Clearly, Naruto was waiting for Shirou to return, and had fallen asleep. Shirou looked at the clock and was surprised. He had been in the hole all day and all night. Dawn had broken, and Naruto was asleep. Shirou checked the fridge, and saw that breakfast was ready to be eaten. The only thing left was to wake Naruto up.

Shirou traced Torashinai and raised it over Naruto's head. Shirou frowned at the effort it took to trace the sword, Not only did it require more than twice the normal amount of magic to trace, but it had been slightly harder to form. This did not bode well for the future if all his weapons were like this. _'But for now,' _Shirou thought, _'time to wake him up.' _Shirou quickly brought the wooden sword down on top of Naruto's sleeping head.

SMACK

**Unknown Location**

"So, you're saying he hired some ninja from Konoha?" a man with a large sword asked

"Yes Master" came a quiet voice from the shadows

"Hmph, send the demon brothers to deal with them. In the mean time, get to work around the village."

"Understood Master" The second voice answered

"Rider," the man said, " I don't want any mistakes"

"Yes master, your order will be obeyed"

Author's note

1) One thing I noticed about the Wave arc is the sheer improbability of the ignored time skip. If you look up a map on the Naruto world, you will see that the Wave country is about one to five hundred miles away at least. There is no way that three kids, one adult and one senior will ever be able to enter the Wave country in a few days. I've extended it to about a week, but I have no real ability to tell how far the two destinations are.

Why, why can't I sleep, it is two in the morning, I really want to sleep. Sigh, well, it looks like I got this chapter done early. Lots of action in the next couple of chapters

Chapter Beta-ed by the incredible L33t Horo-sama, god only knows how he can deal with me.


	11. Rider

**Author's note: **You know, no-one's commenting on the Tora scene in the last chapter.I kind of would like to know what you thought of the scene through the cat's to Hanabi's actions all Shirou stats have been reduced one rank for the meantime. Though, his skill levels remain the same, Shirou now requires twice as much Prana to trace any weapon. Please keep this in mind for the next several chapters.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto was terrified, the whole village was in an uproar looking for Saber. The word was, that he was in terrible danger, or was it he as in trouble. Rumors varied from the Hyuga attempting to assassinate Saber to Saber taking on the entire Hyuga clan in a duel. Only two facts were consistent in the rumors, the Hyuga's were involved, and Saber needed to be found quickly. Naruto had summoned over a hundred shadow clones to search for Saber. Naruto first searched his house, only to find the brief note.

_'What the hell?' _Naruto thought_ 'It doesn't say where he is. And what does he mean hurt? What's going on?'_

Naruto sent several of his clones to rip the house apart. It didn't occur to him later that Saber would be furious of the mess he had made. He sent several clones to clean the house while he continued the search.

It was the clones who suddenly heard "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DYING YOU FOOL? ARE YOU DAFT" The voice seemed to echo through the area. Several people across at Ichiraku heard the voice as well. Unfortunately, no-one could identify where the voice came from. Thus, no-one was able to find the hidden room.

Naruto continued to search frantically for Saber throughout the day. The entire village was entering a state of emergency over Saber. Several clans had believed some of the more outrageous rumors and were demanding that the traitor Saber was hunted down. It would take hours for these war hawks to find out that Saber was the injured party.

The Hyuga's were suffering a severe loss of face for harming one that they had sworn to protect. Much of the village knew that Saber constantly visited Hanabi at least once a day after the kidnapping. While most people did not know the full story of the rescue, it was known that Saber had rescued Hanabi. To find the girl Saber had rescued had possibly killed her savior was a major scandal. A few lesser clans saw this as a sign of weakening of the Hyuga family. Several people began sneering the former high and mighty white eyed clan.

Hanabi was terrified that she had hurt Saber. Though he had said she was forgiven, she couldn't forgive herself. "I'm sorry onii-chan" she kept crying. She found herself falling into despair,.

_'What if he hates me? What if he never want's to see me again?' _

Hanabi felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It was her sister

"Hanabi," Hinata said softly, "He'll be back"

"How do you know?" Hanabi yelled crying even harder.

"Because I do," Hinata reassured. "Saber would never abandon you. He visits you every night, he comes to help you sleep. He won't leave you now"

Hanabi continued to cry, but she felt a bit better from Hinata's words.

TenTen rushed to her dad's store hoping that she could find Saber there. She knew that everyone else would be looking in the obvious places, his home, his training grounds, Ichiraku. TenTen figured that Saber would have too much pride to let himself be seen by others. She had always watched how he carried himself.

Saber was always confident, he always knew he was better than everyone else. It was in his walk, that cat-like grace in his steps, each step would let him counter any attack made at him. Someone who always walked like he expected an attack would never let himself be seen in a moment of weakness.

"Dad," TenTen called inside her store, "Have you seen Saber-san?"

Her father shook his head, "No TenTen, I haven't seen him in here in over a month."

TenTen continued to search asking all the grocery stores in the hopes that Saber had come to buy medical supplies. Instead, none had seen him since yesterday or early in the morning. Finally, after hours of searching, TenTen gave up looking. Where ever Saber had gone to hide, he was doing a good job of it.

Danzo was interrogating his two Root ninja he assigned to watch Saber. The fact that they had lost him was infuriating Danzo. The Root were supposed to be the elite of the village, but Saber was constantly trumping them. 'The man is good, there's no denying that' Danzo thought. It was a pity that no information had been found on the woman other than her name was Ria and she was blond.

That little tidbit had been overheard once during a sparring match between Saber and Naruto. Saber had then quickly hit Naruto for mentioning the name. Yet, no-one matched the description. Danzo was now peeved that Saber had gone missing. Danzo couldn't afford the risk that Saber was selling information to the enemy. True, the loyalty Saber showed to Naruto was unbreakable, but the same could not be said of Saber's loyalty to the village.

In fact, Saber was doing a remarkable job staying neutral to the village and manipulating the villager's opinions of him. Saber never got involved in the needs of the community, yet he was always making sure the population thought highly of him. Between rescuing the Hyuga girl, the new Ramen recipes that were a big hit, and the rebuilding of the Uchiha compound, much of the villager's opinion was that Saber was a respectable person, even if he served the Uzumaki child. Yes, Saber was good at manipulating the people, and that was the problem. No-one knew where he was from, what his purpose was, and where he had trained. Saber had too many unknowns about him. Anyone else with that many unknowns would have been held in contempt and suspicion, yet, Saber was trusted by the majority of the community.

"We must find out everything about Saber. He is too dangerous to leave alone." Danzo ordered. "I want increased patrols along the borders. If he is selling information to someone, I want to know who."

Danzo considered for a moment and added "Send two of our best to follow Naruto as well. It could be a distraction while the boy sends information outside the country."

Yes, if Saber was using his disappearance as a stalking horse, Danzo was prepared for it. The Root would support the tree in the shadows.

* * *

The village finally called off the search for Saber in the middle of the night. No trace was found of the man, and it was deemed to risky to continue the search until tomorrow. Team Kakashi's moral was terrible. All three genin, even Sasuke were worried about Saber's fate. What was worse, was the fact that Kakashi was not going to hold up the mission for one man. Tomorrow, the entire team would set off for the Wave country, with or without Saber.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"Saber said that he wasn't really a part of Team Seven Naruto." Kakashi explained. "We all knew that he only attached himself to the team. As it is, Team Seven has accepted the mission, and once accepted, the team must complete the mission."

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "I know that you're worried, but you need to get ready for tomorrow."

Naruto walked dejectedly back to his new home. Losing Saber was like losing an arm. Saber had become a strong pillar in Naruto's life. Where others ridiculed and hated him for the fox, Saber accepted and treated him like a human. It was because of Saber that his life had improved. Naruto was no longer lonely. To leave him now, it was like a kick in the stomach. Naruto had to have faith that Saber would return, if Saber did not, Naruto was sure he would breakdown.

Naruto tried to stay awake until Saber returned, but his eyes were too tired.

An so Naruto dreamed.

It was a fairly normal day at school, but then Shinji called Saber out. Saber followed Shinji, and went to his house. There, Naruto saw Rider. She was beautiful in an odd way. He hair was long and purple, her eyes were covered with a strange mask. Yet, Naruto was sure she could still see through them. Her clothes left little to the imagination. Her skirt was short and black, She wore black gloves and a purple choker around her neck. On her head, a strange red brand was clearly displayed. Naruto swore he was looking at a shrine maiden of sorts. Her entire aura felt holy, yet demonic at the same time. Her entire existence seemed contradictory.

Shinji tried to form an alliance with Saber, but was rejected. Not only because Shinji was a slimeball, but because Saber had promised to ally with Rin. Saber would not go back on his word. Shinji seemed to take it in good grace. He even warned Saber about another Servant st the temple on the mountain. Shinji then orders Rider to escort him out the house.

Somehow, Saber has the courage to ask Rider if Shinji was telling the truth.

Rider is quiet for a bit, then, in a kind and gently voice, Rider says, "It was no lie, there is a witch on the mountain." Naruto is surprised by Rider's voice. It's so soft, almost like a mother to a child. Rider continues, "Be careful of the witch, she knows how to manipulate men."

Saber thanks her for the warning. Before he leaves, Rider speaks once more, "You are a kind person. I can see why Shinji wants to be with you."

Saber goes home and cooks dinner. After dinner, Saber tells Ria and Rin about the meeting with Shinji...things deteriorate quickly. Rin and Ria yell at Saber for doing something so foolish as meeting the enemy alone and unarmed. It takes a while, but Saber finally tells them about the temple. Rin is taken aback by the news. Ria tells about how it lays on top of a fallen Ley line, which Rin reacts violently. Naruto can't quite figure it out, but it sounds like a Ley line is some source of power from the earth. The three begin plans on assaulting the tower later. Ria tires to convince the other two to fight at the temple, but Rin and Saber overrule her.

That night, Ria disobeys her master's orders. She heads for the temple, heedless that it might be a trap. Saber wakes up. He knows what she's done, and he is afraid. Heedless of his own vulnerability, Saber rushes after Ria. It is at the entrance of the temple that Saber glimpses it. There, on the steps, Ria faces a man in purple robes. Ria looks stunned, like she had just seen something incredible.

"Looks like someone's come to pick you up Saber," the man says. "Too bad, there have been too many watchers in this match."

The man waves his hand, "Go home Saber, we'll finish this another night." The man turns slightly to the left "Well the, will you be willing to fight me?" It is as if he is talking to someone in the shadows. Naruto hears the sound of chains in the night. Whoever was there is gone now.

"Wait Assassin," Saber yells, "Are you running away?"

Assassin shakes his head, causing his hair to whip in the wind. 'My job is to guard this gate Saber, should you attempt to pass through it, I will gladly fight you."

Ria moves as if to attack, but Saber stops her. Saber is able to get her to back down due to her injury. The two go home, but Saber is clearly exhausted from the battle, her armor dissolves, and Saber has to half carry her home.

Before Naruto can watch any more, his head meets with a mighty collision

SMACK

**End Flashback**

**Back in Naruto's Home**

BANG

"OW" Naruto yells. The force of the blow to the head forces his head to bang on the table, making his head hurt in front as well as on the top.

"Gooood morning" Saber says pleasantly enjoying the sight of Naruto rubbing his head.

Naruto blinks for a second, making sure he's not seeing things, then his expression darkens, "Where the hell were you?"

Saber hold up a hand, "Curled up in a ball screaming." Shirou explains. It's too troublesome to tell Naruto the full story of what happened, besides, he needed to investigate that room further...as soon as they got back of course.

_'Rin is going to be pissed,'_ Shirou thought. Rin would probably spend days looking in from where ever she was trying to find him again. Unfortunately, Shirou had a long mission ahead of him.

Naruto began questioning where Saber was, but Shirou held up his hand once more. "Where I was, Master, is of little concern. I was close to you all this time, however, I was in no position to aid you. I needed time to recover from yesterday. If you truly want to know what happened, you will need to waste a command spell."

Shirou pointed at the seals in Naruto's arms. Naurot looked back at the seal and remembered that he could order it. Naruto examined the mark once more. It looked similar to one of the swords Saber had used the first night he appeared. The mark was separated into three sections, The first section looked like a curved Chinese blade, the second was the guard, and the third was the hilt. The design was intricate and beautiful.

Naruto shook his head, "No, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you. I trust you Saber"

Shirou sighed with relief. "Thank you Master-"

"Naruto," Naruto interrupted

"Naruto, it means a lot to me." Shirou said.

Shirou handed Naruto a plate and served breakfast. Shirou excused himself to wake Sasuke.

Inside, he found Sasuke preparing to eat a bowl of cereal.

"Where've you been?" Sasuke demanded, he had spent a long time looking for saber the day before.

"Curled up in a ball screaming." Shirou answered unashamed.

Sasuke snorted, it made sense. Saber looked like the kind of guy who would only cry when no-one was looking.

"Breakfast is ready" Shirou told him

Sasuke grunted, only to be hit on the head with Torashinai. Rubbing his head, Sasuke said, "Thank you, I'll be there soon."

Shirou excused himself and went back to Naruto.

"Naruto," Shirou said solemnly, "I have to go out for a bit. I'll meet you at the gate"

Naruto understood, many people had been worried about him. "Go" Naruto indicated the door.

As Saber left him, Naruto felt a sense of peace fall upon him. _'So he never left me,' _Naruto thought.

Saber had told him that he had been near, it made Naruto feel at ease for the moment. As long as Saber kept coming back, Naruto knew that he would be fine.

Shirou hopped over to the Hyuga's compound. He needed to see Hanabi one last time before he left. It was early in the morning, but there were still people on the streets. As he passed, Shirou noticed many people were cheering, and others were cussing at him. _'Clearly I left a bit of chaos in my wake yesterday.'_

Shirou waved to several people who cheered him on. What surprised him was the sheer humber of people who were cheering him. It was nostalgic in a way, the last time he had a large number of people cheering was when the Battle of the Blood Moon ended.

Shirou continued on to the Hyuga compound, he barely landed in front of the entrance when a familiar voice rang out. "ONIIII-CHAAN"

Hanabi was bolting towards him. Shirou took one look at her face and saw how much she had been crying. Her normal white eyes were almost pure red, and dark circles lined her eyes. Clearly Hanabi had not slept a wink last night. Shirou went down on his knees and held his arms out for her. Hanabi eagerly took the invitation and tackled him, rather hard if truth be told.

"Oof," Shirou said softly, "There, there Hanabi, it's all right."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sabernii-chan. Don't ever leave me like that again." Hanabi pleaded as she cried even more.

"Hanabi," Shirou said, "I can't stay, I am bound to protect Naruto. We leave today for the Wave country."

"No, I don't want that," Hanabi cried. It was too much, why wouldn't Saber stay with her. He was supposed to be her knight.

"Look at me," Shirou said. Hanabi looked up and saw he was crying as well. "I know what it's like to lose someone, but I promise you, I'll come back."

"Promise?" Hanabi asked timidly.

"Promise" Shirou answered.

Hanabi held onto Saber for as long as she could, but Saber eventually pulled her away. He turned her around to see her entire clan looking at the two of them. Hanabi blushed, the entire clan had seen her act so disgraceful, she was sure that her father would be disappointed. She watched as her father walked over to Shirou. Hiashi got down on his knees and bowed "Saber-san please accept my apologies for my daughter's behavior." Many of the clan were shocked by the display, it did not bode well for them to see the head bow before outsiders, even ones as respected as Saber.

Shirou went to Hiashi and pushed him to sit up. "I told you," Saber said, "Do not bow to me. There is nothing to apologize for, I already forgave her."

Shirou smiled slightly, "She learned a valuable lesson yesterday. Action without thought leads to devastating consequences. I would gladly suffer a hundred times for her to learn this."

Many of the clan acknowledged the wisdom of such a lesson. For Hanabi to learn this at an early age would benefit both her and the clan in the future.

Saber stood up and help Hiashi up as well. Shirou leaned forward and whispered to Hiashi, "Use this, she can become far stronger if you use this correctly."

Hiashi nodded, Hanabi would receive advance training immediately.

Shirou bowed and took his leave, if he hurried, he would only be a minute or so late.

Behind him, Hiashi activated Byakugan, what he saw made him shiver. Before the incident, Saber had been as bright as a sun. Now, he was about as bright as a small flame. It was clear that Saber was suffering heavily from the attack. _'God speed Saber,'_ Hiashi thought._ 'Of course... if you die, my daughter would never forgive herself._'

**Entrance to Konoha**

Shirou ended up later than expected. He felt mildly embarrassed that even Kakashi was on time for the mission.

"You're late" Sakura yelled. She was still irritated that she was the last one to know that Saber had been found.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Saber apologized, "I had to say good-bye to Hanabi"

"Li-" Sakura cut off her response. It was a plausible excuse, she knew that Saber doted on the girl. According to the rumors, it was Hanabi that had hurt him, so it made sense that he would see her before he left.

"Alright," Naruto burst out, "Lets go"

"Why are you so excited?" Sakura snapped

"Because," Naruto said cheerfully, "I've never left the village before."

Tazuna sighed and pointed at Naruto, "Are you really going to put my life in his hands?"

Kakashi chuckled a bit, "Don't worry, I'm a jonin. And Saber is going with us." Kakashi pointed at

Shirou who gave a small grin.

"Don't mess with Ninjas old Man," Naruto yelled at Tazuna. Before Tazuna could retort, Saber waked Naruto on the head with a wooden sword. "Manners Naruto, Remember your manners" Shirou lectured.

Shirou was enjoying the right to bop the three on the heads. Behind his back, the three of them kept conspiring to find where he kept the swords and steal them. _'Good luck with that'_ Shirou thought

Team Kakashi set out for the wave country. While traveling, Shirou directed the three genin to form a triangle formation around their client. Kakashi and himself would serve as the van and rearguard for the mission. Kakashi agreed that this was an acceptable formation to protect Tazuna.

Tazuna was secretly impressed by the ninjas he had hired. True, three of them were snot nosed brats, but they carried themselves better than any brat he had ever seen. Anytime they acted up, the man, Saber, would straighten them out. The leader Kakashi was a strange one, Tazuna couldn't tell if he was strong or weak. The man looked lazy, but his eyes were always looking.

Saber, on the other hand was a true professional.

Tazuna swore the man had done this a hundred times. He was reminded of a few foremen that Tazuna always relied on. Those guys were fairly pleasant, until you mucked up.

Then, they were all over you, yet, they would always lend a hand to fix the problem. Even more amazing, Saber was interested in the construction method for the bridge. He asked pointed questions about the materials and designs. Saber also brought up a good point about rainwater dispersal. Tazuna had never considered a drainage system for the rain before on a bridge, but Saber did raise a good point.

The Wave country was always receiving rain, the bridge was going to be slick and possibly dangerous for horses. It was worth looking into after the bridge was completed...if it was completed. Secretly he hoped that the armed party would keep Gato away, but he doubted it.

The first day of the trip ended without incident. While the party set up camp, Naruto was able to discretely tell of what he had dreamed of the night before. Shirou smiled sheepishly, "I had almost forgotten about Assassin. I barely dealt with him in the war."

"What comes next?" Naruto asked.

"Rider attacks my school" Shirou said flatly. It wasn't a good memory, Shinji had cracked, and he had put Fuji-nee and everyone else at risk.

Later, Shirou went to warn Kakashi. "I hate to tell you," Shirou said whispered, "But I'm working at about a fifth of my strength or less at the moment."

Kakashi was grim. While he didn't expect anything big to happen, he had secretly hoped that Saber would be added insurance for his team. Instead, Shirou was much more injured than he let on.

That night, Naruto dreamed again.

Ria was furious at Saber. Saber held no value for himself, he would gladly die for a stranger. Ria decided to train Saber. What happened made Naruto smile. It appeared that Saber taught how he had been taught. Ria sparred with Saber, no, Sparring would indicate Saber could stop her. Ria dominated over Saber the same way he dominated Naruto. On the other hand, Rin begins training Saber on magic...or at least trying to. Naruto got the impression that Saber was, to be blunt, terrible at magic.

Naruto watched as Saber talked to Illya, she reminded him of Hanabi, if Hanabi was ruthless and a bit bloodthirsty. Frankly, Naruto was having a hard time connecting her with Berserker. How someone so young could command that monster was beyond Naruto. Saber goes home to make dinner, but what happens next is completely unexpected.

Saber goes to take a bath...but Ria is there first. Naruto can feel his nose bleeding. It's one this to use Sexy-No-Jutsu, but a naked woman is something else.

_'I'm not sure I should tell Saber about that.'_ Naruto thought, _'He'd probably kill me.'_

In the night, Naruto watched as Saber talks with Archer. Archer berates Saber's dream, tells Saber that he is no more than a cleaner. Saber is angry, how dare Archer look down on his ideal, how dare he look down on his purpose in life. Saber is almost ready, Saber is almost prepared. Soon, Saber will go out in the world and be a hero.

Yet, Naruto can see it. Saber, he doesn't care about himself. He doesn't value his own life. Naruto has watched Saber grow, and it is not the Saber he knows. Something happened, something changed him. Naruto could only watch and wait for the answer to come.

The morning comes soon enough. Naruto is discrete in telling Saber what he saw, carefully omitting the bathroom scene. Saber tilts his head a second, then said, "Something happened that night. It was a small change, but I began to see things differently."

"What do you mean Saber?" Naruto asked

Saber shook his head, "It is too early to explain. I'll tell you when the war ends."

Naruto leaves in a huff._ 'Stupid Saber, won't even tell me what he means.'_

The team heads out for the second day of the trip. This time, Shirou notices someone is watching, it's well hidden, but someone is watching. Shirou slows a bit to allow Kakashi to catch up to him. "Somethings out there." Shirou whispered

Kakashi gave the briefest of nods, but the team continues on. Just because they are being watched, doesn't mean that they are going to be attacked.

The day passed easily for the genin. The three were blissfully unaware of the potential threat the unseen observers were. Shirou had pushed his damaged sense to the limit and determined that there were two ninjas on the left. Those two were deemed secondary to the two in the back. Those two were very good.

Shirou estimated them at high jonin levels, it had only been pure luck he had heard a small twig snap. Truly, that was the mark of a professional when it took pure luck to give them away. The ones on the left were less successful at hiding their presence. The would snap leaves every now and then. Granted, no human could ever hear them, but Shirou's Reinforced body was anything but normal.

The day ended, once again with no evidence, of a fight, but Shirou was getting worried. Anyone stalking them this long was doing so for two reasons. Spying, or scouting. Spying would involve the village. Someone to report back what the team was up to. Scouting, on the other hand, would involve someone setting up a trap or preparing for an ambush.

That night, Naruto did not dream of anything spectacular, to which Shirou was mildly grateful. There was enough on his plate between his body still too weak and damaged and the potential hostiles.

The next day, the whole mission changed.

The team was walking along when Saber and Kakashi saw a puddle on the side of the road.

_'A puddle? Without rain?_' Saber thought. _'Strange...'_

Today, Kakashi was in the vanguard. Shirou wanted to signal Kakashi, but he knew that Kakashi had seen it as well. Kakashi continued on, ignoring the puddle. Shirou could only mentally shrug. Behind his back, out of sight of the puddle, Shirou traced Kansho and Bakuya. Shirou mentally winced at the effort it still took to make the two. _'It will probably take several months before my body recovers completely. Note to self: Never get hit by a Hyuga again._'

"This is sooo boring" Naruto said passing the pool of water. "I thought there were supposed to be bandits."

"Be quiet Naruto" Sakura scolded, "We're here for as an escort, not adventure seekers."

Shirou could feel it behind his back, two presences had emerged from the pool of water. Shirou was experienced enough not to show it, but he was ready for battle. He could hear them, one was being thrown by the other, the sound of a chain was audible.

Time slowed down, a man was falling in front of him, edged chains were beginning to fall around him. The intent was clear, they wanted to kill him.

Shirou felt a small smile crawl up his lips. Rather than dodge, he jumped up. Shirou broke free of the trap. Shirou decided that this was a good time to test himself and the team. With effort, he reverted to spirit form. They could no longer see him or harm him. He could now prepare something special, provided the team didn't freeze up on him and need help.

The two attackers looked slightly confused by his disappearance. It was clear that Saber was supposed to die. Instead, the trap had failed. The demon brother ran quickly towards their target. They would have loved to take their time, but the man in red had vanished. Time was against them, the other adult ninja was an obvious jounin. One of the brothers swore he had seen the cyclops' face before, but there was no time.

In their path stood the three brats playing ninja. The two focused on the one wearing orange. Locking their arms together, they swung their arms in an attempt to crush the boy. Yet, the boy jumped out of the way, all the two had done was scratched him a bit. The brothers separated trying to wrap the chain around the old man, but they were stopped.

The boy in blue had thrown a shuriken and a kunai to pinning their chain to a tree. The two had to disconnect their chains to continue the assault. In less than four seconds, their entire ambush plan was falling apart at the seems. The two were now on opposite sides of the old man. In between them was the boy in orange and the girl in pink. The two were doggedly guarding the old man. The other jonin was almost upon them, it was do or die. The demon brothers had prided themselves on getting the job no matter the cost, but right now, the cost was getting steep.

The two prepared to stab their targets, when two swords flew in front of them. The two had to hesitate least they die. One brother risked a glance and saw the red man had thrown the swords. In fact, he had two new swords in his hand right now. It must have been a storage scroll hidden on his body. How else could he have that pair of weapons on him.

That hesitation cost him, while he wasn't looking, his brother was taken out by the jonin. '_Crap_' the other brother thought. The whole ambush was finished, the only thing he could do was kill the old man. Before he could do anything, the boy in blue kicked his legs out from under him. As the demon brother hit the ground, the girl in pink hit him in the face, breaking his mask. His world went black.

"Good job Sakura, I knew you had a good right hook." Shirou complimented. Shirou was impressed at the teamwork the three had done. True, Naruto was unable to do much this time, but he had positioned himself to aid the other two if their plan had failed.

Naruto was upset. He had done nothing, Sasuke and Sakura took one of the two out, but all he had done was flee. It wasn't right, he was going to be Hokage, he couldn't remain dead last. Saber was complimenting Sakura for her punches and Sasuke for his throwing technique, but Naruto knew he deserved no praise. He was a failure, just like always, everything he did failed.

"You all right scaredy cat?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto felt humiliated, he was scared, everyone else had been so calm, yet he was scared. Why? Why couldn't he be as brave as Saber. Saber never hesitated to throw himself into the way of Berserker's attack. Saber had not hesitated chasing after Ria to the temple. Why couldn't he be so brave?

"Naruto," Kakashi called to him "Don't try to move, their claws are soaked with poison."

Naruto looked down at his hand. Beside his command seals, he was bleeding from a new wound.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna. "We need to talk. The mission called for protection from bandits."

Kakashi pointed to the unconscious Demon Brothers. "These two are former chunin from the Hidden Village in the Mist. These two are known to keep fighting no matter what."

Tazuna looked down, not meeting Kakashi's face.

"If they had been bandits it would have been one thing," Kakashi continued. "But this mission has now gone from a C rank mission to a B rank mission."

Kakashi pointed to Tazuna. "You knew this would happen, but you couldn't afford a B rank mission. I'm sure you had your reasons, but we are now operating outside our duties."

"Lets go back" Sakura burst, "We're not ready. If we hurry, we can take Naruto to a doctor."

Kakashi considered it, "Hmm, it might be too much. I guess we should return to the village and treat Naruto."

Saber considered the dilemma. Frankly, he felt the team really needed a medic. Saber didn't really fear any poison working on his master, the demon would cancel out most toxins, and the more potent ones could be treated by a traced noble phantasm. Shirou could trace the dagger of Hippocrates, the dagger would cure any poison in Naruto with a simple cut.

Shirou was suddenly brought to reality when Naruto rammed his knife into his hand.

"Holy Shit!" Shirou cried out. He dashed towards his stupid master.

Shirou raised a palm and slapped Naruto on the cheek. He then began examining the wound. 'What the hell were you thinking?" Saber demanded of the moron.

"With the pain of this knife," Naruto intoned, "I swear to protect the old man. We're continuing the mission." Shirou was almost taken aback by Naruto's expression. Rather than pained, he looked like he was both excited and eager. Shirou was not going to have any of that. Tracing Torashinai, he began hitting Naruto several times on the head. "So you decided that it would be a good idea to stab yourself? Are you stupid, that is the worst way to remove poison."

Shirou went back to examine Naruto's hand. His eyes narrowed at what he saw. The wound was healing, rather quickly in fact. _'It must be because of the demon._' Shirou thought.

"Ow, Ow." Naruto cried, "I'm sorry. Please stop it Saber."

Shirou sighed. "Don't ever do that again Naruto," Shirou warned, "If I ever see you do that again, I'll beat you within an inch of your life." Truly, he had been summoned by a strange Master.

_'Still, he's destined to go far with that kind of attitude...if he lives long enough._'

**In the shadows**, something had seen enough and went back to report. What would have taken a ninja three days to travel, was traveled in a few hours by the shadow. The journey stopped at a hut in the forest.

"So...you've come back Rider. Have the Demon Brothers finished the job." the man with the huge sword asked. In front of him sat a small man with black glasses, an expensive custom suit, and poofy hair.

Rider shook her head. "No Master, the two were soundly defeated."

"What the hell do you mean defeated? You lousy ninja's can't get one job done right." the short man said. "I paid you good money to kill the old man Zabuza. Don't think I can't get another dozen ninjas like you."

Zabuza swung his sword in the direction of the shorty. "Stop bitchin Gato. This time I'll go and cleave them."

"Master," Rider interrupted. Zabuza was surprised, Rider was not one to talk after she lost her first Master.

"What is it Rider?" Zabuza asked curiously. If Rider was speaking up, then it was important.

"One of the escorts, he's a Servant"

Zabuza considered that tidbit. He knew Rider was a challenge when they sparred, and she was always holding back a great deal. Rider had once told him that there were other Servants out there, but he hadn't expected one to show up now. Zabuza narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

"What the hell are you worrying about a footman for?" Gato asked ignorant of what a Servant really was.

"Shut up," Zabuza warned. Looking sharply to his right, "Haku, looks like you'll need to follow me in case something goes wrong."

Zabuza turned back to Rider, "Did you determine what class he was?"

Rider nodded curtly, "I overheard he was Saber... but..."

Rider trailed off.

"What is it Rider?" Zabuza asked.

Rider shook her head. "Be careful Master. He is dangerous."

Zabuza felt himself smiling at that. Rider had warned him before that Saber was considered by many as the ultimate Servant. Zabuza could feel his sword tingling in anticipation for the fight. Oh, how he longed to fight a worthy swordsman again. It had been ages since anyone could challenge him in a sword fight.

"How would you rate him Rider?" Zabuza asked as he stood up to leave.

Rider contemplated what she saw. "He's careful. He never revealed his true abilities. Rather, he left the Demon Brothers to a bunch of kids." Rider thought back, "He wields two swords with a high degree of refinement."

Rider remembered her own past for a second, "I know of several stronger swordsmen than him, but he will be no pushover."

Zabuza was impressed. This was the most conversation he had gotten out of Rider in months. He thought back to the fateful day she had first appeared. The third Mizukage had summoned her over two decades ago. The whole village had been surprised by her skills. She had been quiet as a mouse, and deadlier than any of the seven swordsmen. The Third had always been sweet on her, and why not, she was gorgeous.

Then...everything changed. Yagura began using more and more ruthless testing measures. Eventually, the Mist had been known as the Bloody Mist. No-one could understand what was causing him to become so violent. He had been a gentle person when he was younger. It wasn't until a few years ago that Zabuza had his eyes opened. The Third had called him in for a meeting. He noticed that Yagura was holding his head in agony. It was there that the Third told him the truth.

He was being controlled. Yagura ordered Zabuza to kill him, but he had been too loyal to his Mizukage. It would always be his greatest regret. Time and time again that meeting, Yagura begged for death, each time, Zabuza refused. Finally, in despair, Yagura had cut his own arm off.

Rider had come rushing in the room to see her Master harmed. She was going to kill Zabuza but was stopped by Yagura. In the last moments of his sanity, he ordered Rider to serve Zabuza.

Rider had been upset but obeyed. She fled, carrying Zabuza with her. She then transplanted the seals onto his own arm. The next day, Zabuza was declared a missing nin and the bloodline limits had aided in attempting to kill the Mizukage. The bloodline limits were to be purged. Zabuza swore to follow his Mizukage's orders and kill the Third.

The coup d'état failed miserably.

Zabuza was now trying to raise funds to attempt to kill Yagura again. Zabuza wasn't worried about dying, as long as he fulfilled his Mizukage's orders, he would be happy to die.

"Let's go. Rider, Haku, follow me." Zabuza said.

He had the Mizukage twice, he would not fail a third time.

**Team Seven**

The team continued on for the wave country. Naruto would not back down saying, "I swear I will never run from an enemy." Shirou, being the sensible one, hit Naruto on the head for such foolishness. It appeared as though Naruto was trying to followed Shirou's stupidest moments in his life. Before they entered the wave country, Naruto had one more dream.

Saber had been sparring with Ria for hours when he received a call. It was Shinji. He sounded weird, somewhere between hysterical and hilarious.

"Come to school alone. If you hurry you'll be able to see it." Shinji said.

Saber was about to reject it when Shinji said, "Don't hang up! You have to come! You have to!"

Shinji was almost freaking out. Saber grew a bit worried.

Without telling anyone, Saber dashed for the school. As soon as saw the building, he saw the sky was red. It looked like some kind of creature was engulfing the school.

Saber dashed inside, the people were unconscious. Many of them were moaning in pain.

Saber dashed up to the fifth floor.

Shinji was waiting. He was laughing, like this was the funniest joke ever.

Saber demanded that Shinji stop the madness. Shinji only laughed harder.

Saber charged Shinji, intent on beating Shinji to stop him.

Rider appears before him.

She kicks him, Saber is sent flying. She kicks him again out the window.

Saber is going to die again. Naruto is unsure if he should be horrified or not at how often this is occurring.

Saber is pissed. He won't let it end like this. The others need him. He makes a decision.

His arm glows pulsing with power.

With a might roar he cries out "SABER"

The very fabric of space warps.

A hole in the air forms.

She emerges.

In a blue blaze of glory she come forth.

Grabbing Saber, Ria lands on the ground safely. She looks like she is about to argue with him, but Saber will have none of that.

"Save them," Saber demands of her. "Save them or I swear I will use a command spell"

She smiles slightly, "There is no need for that Shirou. I will deal with her."

"Good" Saber grounds out. "Shinji is mine" Saber's eyes are ablaze. How dare Shinji do this. How dare he harm innocents.

The two dash for Shinji, Saber grabs a broom along the way.

Ria takes on Rider, it is clear Ria is the better one. Shinji tries to stop Saber. Using a book, waves of darkness charge at Saber.

It is there, that Saber does something different. The broom becomes a strange metal. With one swipe, he banishes the dark.

Shinji squeals like a girl. Time and time again he sends waves of darkness only for Saber to banish them.

Saber continues to advance upon Shinji. With each step, Shinji squeals even louder.

Finally, Saber corners Shinji.

"Call it off" Shirou demands.

"Why?" Shinji tries to sneer.

Saber punches Shinji in the guts "Call the barrier off, or so help me" Saber raises his fist.

"A... are you insane? I won't do that! I will win this."

"I see, then... I will have to kill you... Shinji" Saber said.

"N-no way, you never done this... you couldn't."

Saber then begun to pour force on his grip on his neck.

"Good bye... Shinji" Saber said in a monotonous voice.

Shinji whimpers for a second "R-rider turn it off" he orders.

Rider stands for a second, she exhales. The sky returns to normal.

Ria charges Rider who backs up quickly. She kicks Saber backwards and places herself in front of Shinji.

"Master," Rider says "We must flee"

"How you stupid Servant? She's stronger than you." Shinji accuses. Ria gives a tight smile at that.

"While she may be stronger physically master," Rider explains, "My noble phantasm is the strongest."

"Then quit talking you stupid thing and do it." Shinji orders

Rider takes her weapon and stabs her neck.

**Blood**, so much **blood**.

Naruto watches as the blood forms a seal in the air. From the seal, a massive eye emerges.

"Mystic eyes." Ria says in horror. Saber is frozen, he can't move. Ria stands in front of Saber, preparing to guard the attack.

A bright light emits from the seal, with a mighty explosion, something rams the walls. When the light vanishes, Shinji is gone, along with Rider. Saber and Ria are left there, looking at the damage. Praying they made it in time.

**Wave country**

The team disembarked the boat and headed onto land.

The team walks carefully, this is the perfect place for an ambush.

Naruto sees something in a bush. He tosses a shuriken, rewarded by silence.

Naruto attempts to pose "Heh, just a rat."

Sakura bops Naruto on the head "Stop trying to act cool bonehead."

"Please stop using shuriken," Kakashi begged. "It's dangerous."

"Stop acting like a moron" Tazuna yells

Shirou sighs, "While I applaud your sensitivity-" Shirou suddenly throws a sword into a different bush. This time, a feral shriek emits from the bush.

"What are you teaching him Saber-sensei?" Sakura yells

"Ah, please stop," Kakashi begged, "That's dangerous."

Shirou ignores all of them. Parting the bush, he pulls out a white rabbit pierced by the sword.

"Dinner," Shirou explained.

The three genin look sick at the dead bunny.

"How could you?" Sakura asks with tears in her eyes.

"You're heartless Saber" Naruto adds.

Kakashi sees the hand signal Saber flashes at the rabbit. _'Snow hare. But...why is it white in summer?'_

"GET DOWN" Saber yells. The team reacts quickly. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura hit the deck while Kakashi tackles Tazuna to the ground. A massive object flies through the air passing over the ninja. Saber sidesteps slightly avoiding the blade.

'_Dear God,_' Shirou thought, giddy as a school girl for a second _'What a magnificent blade.'_

He could tell, this blade was fantastic. It was designed to cleave heads, but what made the blade so special was its unique property. The sword would actually heal itself using the iron in it's victim's blood. The blade could be cut down to nothing, and it could, with enough blood, restore itself to it's former shape.

'_Thanks for the mea_l' Shirou intoned as he added the sword to his armory.

"Impressive," came a new voice. A stranger landed on the sword embedded in the tree.

"Well well," Kakashi said, "Mist villages former Momochi Zabuza. Once of the seven swordsmen."

The three genin prepare for combat, but Kakashi holds a hand up.

"Stay back," Kakashi said. "This one is on a whole different level"

Kakashi takes a hand to his head plate and moves it out of the way. Saber is impressed at the mystic eye in Kakashi's impression. It is obvious that it was implanted from the scar on his face, but Kakashi is clearly confident in it.

"Sharingan Kakashi," Zabuza drawls. "What an honor. I'm sorry, but the old man is mine"

Shirou almost didn't notice it, the light sound of chains in the breeze. Pushing his body to the limit, he tackles Tazuna out of the way. A dagger on a chain passes right through when Tazuna was standing.

"As expected of Saber" a female voice broke out.

Shirou looked at the source of the voice and whispered quietly

"**Medusa**"

Author's note; Yes, I'm an ass, leaving a cliff hanger. I first thought that maybe I should keep going, but I decided that the fight needed it's own chapter. Be honset, how many of you were sure it was the same rider? Well..only one more Servant is a reoccurring character. The rest are brand new. guess which other one is returning.

I have to say, it took a while to get this far. The biggest problem was getting the dream sequences done to catch up for the fight. I wanted Naruto to know exactly what Shirou was facing, without knowing all her strengths. Shirou is not going to have an easy fight in front of him. His stats are still one rank lower, and he can only trace about half the number of swords for his fight. On the other hand, he knows Rider's true identity, which will give him a distinct advantage. Prepare for epic fight scene.

Oh, before I forget, I'd like to thank L33t Horo as my beta, who has a poll going and could use your vote, and I don't own any franchises.

...Oh yeah, you lost The Game.


	12. Shirou vs Rider Round 1

Author's note: right, I think you're all going to need Rider's stats for the battle to make sense, as well as a comparison to Saber's. Please note, Saber's stats are reduced by one for this battle, but not his skills or abilities. (if you want to refresh yourself, look back in chapter 4 and reduce his stats by one) Again, if you think she should have any other skills or abilities, let my know the name, description, and Rank.

Servant Rider

Real Name: Medusa

Master: Zabuza

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: C

Agility: B

Endurance E

Magical Energy: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm A+

* * *

Skills:

**Magical Resistance** B: Nullifies all magic that requires less than three verses. It is difficult to hurt her even using great magic or ritual magic. Nullifies B rank and below jutsus.

**Riding** A+: Ability to ride things. At this rank, Rider is able to ride even demonic and holy creatures, if they are beasts. This however, does not include dragons and Bijuu.

Personal Skills:

**Mystic Eyes** A+: Inherent ability in the eyes. At this rank, mystic eyes have become a noble phantasm known as **Cybele**. Capable of petrifying others, is stronger than gold ranked eyes of Dead Apostles. It affects all targets within the owner's field of vision, regardless of whether said targets are looking at the Eyes or not. Those who possess Rank C or lower in M**agical Resistance** will be immediately petrified, while those with Rank B may or may not be affected depending of the conditions. Those with Rank A or higher won't be petrified, but will sustain "pressure" from the Eyes and receive a one rank-down to all parameters.

**Independent Action** C: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without a established contract. At this Rank, Capable of remaining in this world for one day without a established contract

**Divinity** E-: Measures whatever one has Divine Spirit aptitude. Due to Medusa being a fallen goddess, now a demonic beast, as well as her intense dislike of the gods has all but removed this skill. Has a very low chance of reducing special defensive measures using the ability called 'purge defense'.

**Monstrous Strength** B: An ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the _Strength_ parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. In Rider's case, the longer this is activated, the more she turns into the legendary monster Gorgon. When she is fully transformed, her strength stat becomes A+ for a short duration. Warning, using this skill too long will distort Rider's mind and cause her to go on a rampage.

**Battle Continuation** C: Able to fight even when receiving grievous wounds. At this rank, Rider can continue to fight after losing a great deal of blood or a limb, but will be unable to fight after receiving a fatal wound.

* * *

Noble Phantasms:

**Blood fort Andromeda**

Temple of Blood that surrounded the Shapeless Isle.

Rider is able to implement it as a bounded field that she uses in order to collect magical energy by converting live humans into blood and organic ooze.

The barrier acts like a separate plane that completely cuts the affected area from the rest of the world, which makes it impossible to see the barrier from the outside, cuts off escape routes for fleeing enemies.

Depending on the strength of the Master, and how much time used to set up the field, Rider can may need time to reduce humans to dissolve victims

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 10-40

Maximum targets: 500 people

**Breaker Gorgon**

Mystic Eye Killer

Seal placed over Rider's Mystic eyes to suppress them into a self-contained world.

A great bounded field that couples with the Temple of Blood that once covered the shapeless island where Medusa's lair was, but whereas the Temple of Blood "covers the world", this one "seals the world".

Within the limits of the bounded field, all abilities that affect the external environment will be suppressed and all individuals will have their consciousness entrapped into the Gorgon's mind. Furthermore, those entrapped will see nightmares of mixed delight and taboo.

Medusa can also disguise her deeds of sucking the blood (absorbing the soul or Prana) of humans that were seized by it in the form of wet dreams.

Note: Does not actually seal vision. Only suppresses her Mystic Eyes.

Rank: C-

Type: Support

Range: Self

Maximum targets: N/A

**Bellerophon**

Shining golden harness, bridle, and saddle set capable of fully controlling a divine beast.

It has no effect by itself, but once fastened to the mount, it increases all attributes by one rank and allows for the beast to use its most powerful charge to physically destroy the target.

. It is an attack supreme in attack and defense, capable of killing any servant directly.

The "Armor Class" rank is raised by one hundred, and the maximum speed that the charge of the beast can reach is between four hundred and five hundred kilometers per hour.

Rider uses Bellerophon on her personal mount, the mythical winged horse Pegasus.

While summoning a legendary beast is an ability rivaling that of a Noble Phantasm, it is done independently of Bellerophon as one of Rider's innate abilities possessed due to her deeds as a heroic Spirit.

Both Bellerophon and Pegasus are summoned by slashing her neck with her dagger, allowing the blood to spray out and stop in the air to form a magic circle

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 2-50

Maximum Targets: 300

* * *

Heroic accomplishments:

None.

Rider is classified as an Anti-Hero Spirit.

* * *

**Story Start**

To say she was shocked at her identity discovered would be an understatement. Rider was horrified. All Servants had to closely guard their true identity or risk being countered and eliminated. Yet, one look at her, and Saber knew who Rider was.

_'How? How could he know me?'_ Rider thought. She hadn't used any noble phantasms since she entered the world. Only her Masters knew her true identity. It was possible that her first Master had told someone, but the odds were unlikely. No, this Saber knew her. As she gazed at him, she felt a wave of nostalgia looking at the red warrior. She was certain she had seen him before, but as she searched her memories, she was drawing a blank.

There could only be one conclusion...she had fought him after she had died.

Servants are not the actual people of legends, at least 99% of them are not. There are a few exceptions, but the odds of summoning one such person is almost unheard of. (Saber[Ria] was sleeping, and Archer was a possibility from the future.)

No, Servants are usually copies, copies of the original Hero/Anti-hero in legends. These copies answer the call for the various wars and summonings.

When they die, all the memories of the copies is sent back to the original to be reviewed. Sort of like a letter or a book to be read. However, the original will not have as complete a memory as the copy.

While all copies will remember their past lives perfectly (Unless someone screws up the summoning [Archer]), they will not remember the other copies' memories as easily.

Think of it like this, a soldier will remember a battle he participated in far better than he will remember a battle he read about once. Sure, some things will always stand out from reading the story, but much of what was in the story will be forgotten. On the other hand, the soldier will remember the battle he got shot in the arm in with clarity.

As it was, Medusa was sure that this Servant had fought her before. A flash of red and a girl in red crossed her memory for a second, but was promptly lost.

It didn't matter really, right now, Saber knew her, and she did not know Saber.

_'I have to end this quickly,_' Rider thought. Once the true identity was known, Servants usually fought to the death. The longer the fight went on, the worse it would be for the Servant whose identity was known.

"Of all the Servants I run into," Saber said, "You were among the last I expected to meet."

Understandable really, the odds of Servants meeting each other again were astronomical.

Rider inclined her head slightly, she would be damned before she let Saber know that she had no clue who he was. Yet, it looked like Saber was already aware of this. His very stance showed ease, he knew who she was, and he knew how to beat her.

Shirou was secretly worried, granted, knowing who Rider really was would help him immensely, but right now, Shirou was still too injured. This was going to be a hard battle. What was worse, was that Shirou figured that he could only trace about a hundred swords before he ran out of energy. This could not turn into a battle of attrition, it had to be done as quickly as possible using the fewest number of swords. Judging by his reserves, Shirou figured that Reality Marble would not be a viable option unless used early on, or as a last resort.

Shirou did have one trump card, however. Harpe, the sword that killed Medusa was in his armory. It along with hundreds of others had been added when Gilgamesh used Gate of Babylon on him during his date with Saber and the death of Caster.

Using the sword that killed Medusa would grant him an advantage. Noble Phantasms receive a bonus fighting against those who they were famous for killing. Without even creating a Broken Phantasm, Harpe would grow one Rank against Rider. Making it into a Broken Phantasm, Harpe would be raised another Rank.

The thing is, trump cards are only trump cards until they are used. After that, the enemy would know about them and find a way to counter them.

No, it would be best to hold off on using Harpe until a decisive moment came.

Instead, Shirou traced his Kansho and Bakuya.

"Well, guess there's no helping it," Shirou sighed, "Come Rider."

Shirou dashed at Rider. While he hated the idea that he would have to leave Naruto, Kakashi looked reliable enough to protect him. Besides, there are only a few things that can match a Servant, and one of them is another Servant. From his memories of the Holy Grail War, Shirou remembered that the book had said that Rider had the magical resistance attribute. While it hadn't been stronger than his Saber's, it was still a powerful one.

Rider had no choice but to fall back from Saber's onslaught. The two fell back to the forest to fight.

* * *

**Team Seven and Zabuza**

Everyone but Naruto had been surprised how Saber reacted to Rider. Naruto had recognized the woman in his dreams, but hadn't known her true name. Zabuza was informed enough to know that When a Servant's identity is known, the Servant was at a disadvantage. Frankly, he didn't care if Rider won, as long as she survived. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes to kill the old man anyway. If Rider wanted to be a distraction, more power to her.

"To think you would bring out your Sharingan eye so early," Zabuza said to Kakashi, "I feel honored."

"Sharingan, Sharingan," Naruto welled, "Whats up with you and Sharingan?"

"Sharingan," Sasuke said distantly remembering his now dead clan. "It's said that it can analyze and defeat any jutsu, whether it be ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu. But that is not the only power the Sharingan has..."

Zabuza chuckled, "Indeed boy, the Sharingan allows one to copy any jutsu it sees."

Sasuke thought back to Saber's strange ability. _'Once I get my eyes, I'm going to copy that ninjutsu.'_

Zabuza continued, "When I was a member of Mist's assassination team, I kept a bingo book on people like you, Master of a thousand jutsus Copy Eye Kakashi."

Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi. Only his clan was supposed to have the Sharingan. Yet, here was his teacher wielding one. It was clearly a transferred eye, so Kakashi had to have stolen it from someone.

Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree with ease, "Let's cut to the chase, I'm here to kill the old man. Would you be willing to walk away?" Zabuza placed a hand on his heart. "I swear on my honor, if you leave now, I will not harm you."

Regardless of what rumors and lies were told about him, Zabuza kept his word...unless the mission dictated otherwise.

"Sorry," Kakashi answered, "But our mission is to protect him until the bridge is complete."

Rather than retort, Zabuza sprang to the side. Team Kakashi prepared for battle, but Zabuza dived into the water.

Zabuza burst from the water and stood on top of it. Using a hand seal, Zabuza said quietly, "Ninpou, Hidden Mist no Jutsu." With that, Zabuza resolved into mist.

"Get in Formation," Kakashi ordered his team. "He'll go for me first. Momochi Zabuza, as a member of the Hidden Mist assassination squad, he was known as a master of the silent killing technique. You won't even notice him until you're dead."

Around the team, the mist thickened until it became difficult to see a foot in front of themselves.

"There are eight choice locations," Zabuza whispered in the fog. "Liver, lungs, cervical vein, femoral artery, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I aim for first?"

The air became saturated with killing intent. Sasuke and Sakura began trembling from fear. Only Naruto of the three kept from shaking. Saber had been worse in the first sparring match. He could still remember the sword against his neck.

"Well well," Zabuza said impressed, "One of the brats isn't pissing his pants, unlike the other two."

Sasuke and Sakura were terrified, they had never felt this much killing intent in their lives. They both could tell instinctive that one move would be the end of them.

'_This is insane_,' Sakura thought. '_We shouldn't be here. This was supposed to be an easy mission. Guard the old man from bandits, not missing nins_.'

'It's almost too much, Sasuke thought, '_It feels like I'm being squeezed. I'd almost rather he'd kill me now and get it over with_.'

"Relax you two." Kakashi reassured. "I'll protect you, even if I have to die"

Suddenly, something powerful flew over their heads. The mist vanished instantly.

In the distance, a major explosion rocked the earth.

* * *

**Rider versus Saber**

Saber had pushed Rider back for two reasons. The first was to protect Naruto from her, the second was to protect Naruto from himself. This was going to be big.

Rider had been content to let herself fall back to the forest. She had familiarized herself with the area and was comfortable in tight quarters. If Saber wanted to fight away from her Master, all the better.

The opening exchange would have fascinated observers. Saber unleashed a fury of attacks on Rider, who had deftly dodged the blows and almost landed a kick on Saber. Saber had to block the blow, only to dodge a stab with her nail weapon. Saber slashed at her head and her torso, while she flipped back out of the way. Landing on her hands, she kicked at Saber's face, only for him to twist aside and attempt to cut her leg off.

Rider was now confident in her abilities. This Saber was far weaker to several of her old opponents. One Saber, a short blond girl had been the worst. This one was slower, weaker, and relied too much on experience. He never engaged her in strength, all his moves relied on skill. She was faster, more agile, stronger than him. She doubted that she would have to use her Noble Phantasms on this one, regardless that he knew her identity. In fact, she probably didn't remember him because he was so weak.

Shirou was eager. For the first time upon arriving in this world, he knew his purpose. It had to have been an improper summoning, that was the only reason Shirou could figure why he had no clue what his purpose was. With Medusa here, he now knew why he was here. Sure, Rider was faster, stronger, and more agile than him, but so had most of his opponents. His entire style had resolved around fighting opponents superior to him.

Shirou slashed at Rider who rammed her nail into Bakuya, shattering it. Shirou traced a new one instantly, and continued the assault.

_'One down, 97 available.'_ Shirou tallied. He had that many swords he could trace left. Certain swords would take several times more energy to create, but his two most common weapons were the standard he set. As long as he was careful, he could create an opportunity to kill Rider.

Several times, he swung at her, only for her to break his weapons, yet, Rider was becoming suspicious. Every time she disarmed him, Saber had a new weapon in hand. Was it the property of the weapon? No, Saber had never spoken their names. Noble Phantasms could only be used when their name was called. Instead, Saber was somehow creating a new blade each time.

_'90 left'_ Shirou counted.

Rider leaped back onto a tree and glared at him. "What are you?" Rider demanded, "Eight times, eight times I've broken your blades."

Shirou smiled, "Have you now? Are you sure Medusa?"

Rider was getting furious. She hated how he kept saying her name. If another Servant was watching, she was sure that it would be the end of her. Rider was no optimist. There were plenty of Servants who were stronger than her. She remembered a Berserker from a war she participated in. Herakles would have killed her in seconds.

"What makes you so sure I'm Medusa?' She asked pointedly

Rather than answer her, Saber threw both his swords in the air. Rider was curious, why would he throw his weapons away. Not that he was disarmed for long. A second set of weapons were in his hands, and again he threw them.

"I am the bone of my sword" Saber chanted

Rider dove at Saber, only to see the trap. All four weapons flew towards her. She threw he nail weapon to a tree and yanked herself away. The area she would have been in exploded as the four weapons collided.

"Broken Phantasm." Rider said in horror. By overcharging a Noble Phantasm, A servant could sacrifice his weapon to make one attack far stronger than normal. It occurred to her suddenly, Saber was constantly creating/summoning new weapons. He could literally afford to break every weapon he had.

Yet, he still did not call out his Noble Phantasm. _'Who the hell is he?'_ Rider thought. Saber was now a much larger threat than she had thought. As she watched, he brought forth two more of the twin swords, only for them to grow. The swords were now longer, and sprouting what looked like metal feathers. What was worse, Saber was smiling.

"Steel is my body, and Fire is my blood"

_'84 left'_ Shirou tallied. Creating the Broken Phantasms had drained twice as much Prana from him.

Rider wasn't sure what Saber was saying. It sounded like an Aria, but this was Saber, not Caster. More and more, Rider was puzzled by Saber's Identity.

In any case, Rider needed to beat Saber and get back to her Master.

Saber dashed forward, slicing Rider. Rider had to jump over Saber to avoid the attack. Before she landed, Saber was on her, Rider had to use her superior reflexes to dodge the large swords. She did not dare risk getting hit by the weapons now. Weaker Servant or not, Broken Phantasms were nothing to underestimate. She lashed out with her chain nail only for Saber to sidestep by the smallest margin and continue forward. Rider jumped behind a tree, only to see one sword cut through it. As the large sword broke, the second grazed her body. Rider was certain now, these Broken Phantasms were superior to her resistance.

It was time to get serious.

Tracing a new Kansho and Bakuya, Shirou tallied '_82 left_' it was getting tempting to use stronger Noble Phantasms.

Rider had had enough, it was time to end it. She leaped clear of Saber and prepared to cut her Neck. Saber suddenly changed weapons, where once he wielded two swords, he now had a bow and a white twisted sword. Every fiber in her being said dodge.

Shirou raised Calabolg II and aimed. He knew that it would be better to stop Rider before she

summoned Pegasus. Shirou took aim inside his mind and fired. The shot missed, if only because his body was still messed up. As Cadabolg passed Rider, she felt a shiver of fear. That shot would have killed her if he had aimed right. It had only been luck that a shiver passed through Saber as he fired. It suddenly became clear to her.

Saber was injured. It was the only explanation, it also made her afraid. If Saber was this dangerous wounded, how strong was he really?

_'79 left'_ Shirou counted down.

**Team Seven**

The whole team had no idea how close they all came to dying right there. If Saber had aimed a little lower, he might have killed them all. Instead, Cadabolg passed them by and blew up about half a mile away.

With the mist thinned, the team suddenly noticed Zabuza standing between the genin and Tazuna. Kakashi had to bolt to smash a kunai into Zabuza. Kakashi noticed instantly that 'Zabuza' was bleeding water. As the water clone dissolved, a new Zabuza popped up behind Kakashi and cleaved him in two. Kakashi, rather than spraying blood, instead turned into water.

'_Water Clone?_' Zabuza thought, '_No way, even in the mist?_'

Zabuza suddenly felt a knife at his throat. "Don't move," Kakashi ordered. "It's over."

All three genin relaxed at the sight. Kakashi-sensei had saved them.

Zabuza chuckled, "Hehehe, over? You don't get it. You monkeys can't hope to beat me."

Zabuza glared at Kakashi, "But still, that was impressive. You had your clone say those words to distract me. Nice plan..."

Kakashi's good eye widened suddenly. Behind him, a third Zabuza appeared.

"But I'm not that easy" Zabuza swung his sword, forcing Kakashi to duck. As the sword smashed into the ground, Zabuza Used the hilt as a springboard and kicked Kakshi into the lake. Zabuza tried to give chase, but had to stop to avoid freshly laid makibishi.

Kakashi burst out of the water to breath. _'Why is the water so heavy?'_

"Water Prison no Jutsu" came a voice behind him.

Kaksahi was instantly encircled by the water and immobilized. Zabuza had trapped him.

"Don't bother trying," Zabuza told Kakashi. "My prison is inescapable."

Looking at Tazuna, "Now, I'll deal with you later Kakashi. But first, I have a mission to complete."

With one hand making a symbol, "Water Clone Jutsu"

From the lake, a Copy Zabuza emerged.

'_He's strong_' Kakashi thought horrified.

Zabuza scanned the three genin and began laughing. "HAHAHA, look at you, all dressed up playing ninja. A real ninja is one who has survived numerous brushes with death." Zabuza looked over at Naruto. "You have nice eyes boy." Unlike Sakura and Sasuke who were trembling, Naruto had donned his gauntlets and drawn his knife from Saber.

Naruto was willing to admit he was scared, but this was normal to his body. The sparring matches had beaten a sense of death into his body.

Zabuza continued, "Good stance, looks like you've had some real training." Looking at Naruto's arm, he suddenly noticed the command seals. '_So...he's the Master._' Zabuza considered it then offered, "How bout it boy, join me. I'll train you personally." It was a good deal for Zabuza. The boy wasn't professional yet, but he had good eyes.

The boy had clearly seen his share of danger. Not to mention, he was a Master. Rider had told the village long ago that she was only loyal to her Master. It made sense that Saber would be the same.

With Saber at his side, Zabuza was sure he could fulfill his duty and kill the Mizukage.

Naruto didn't bother answering. Saber had told him time and again, talking during a fight was a sin. Every breath was required for the fight. Wasting it on words was asking for death. Instead, Naruto made a hand sign "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Twelve Narutos appeared around him. The clones charged Zabuza, trying to find a weak point.

"So be it," Zabuza said grudgingly. With one swing of his sword, the water clone cut down all the fake Narutos. With a second swing, the fake Zabuza hit Naruto with the flat of his blade. Naruto was sent flying into Tazuna knocking both of them back.

"Everybody run," Kakashi yelled, "As long as I'm trapped, he can't move. The clone can't go far from the real body. Just go, now!"

Naruto stood up shakily. Looking at the fake Zabuza's feet, he saw his Head plate beneath the clone's foot. Naruto gritted his teeth. That plate was special. He earned it the day he met Saber, the day Iruka was honest with him, the day he became a ninja. It was his, and no-one was going to take it from him.

Again, Naruto summoned a Kage Bushin.

Both of them charged

'Don't do it Naruto," Sakura called uselessly

Zabuza watched in disappointment. The boy was reckless, sloppy. The clone cut down the copy easily and delivered a mighty kick to Naruto. Yet, Naruto had done it, in his hands was his head plate.

"What the hell were you thinking Naruto?" Sakura berated. "We're gennin, we have no chance against him."

Slowly, Naruto put the plate back on his head. "Hey browless freak." Naruto said to Zabuza,

"Remember me, the future Hokage of Konoha."

Drawing his knife once more, he readied himself, "Leaf ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, get ready to fall freak."

Everyone, including Zabuza were impressed by Naruto's will. This brat was taking a beating, yet looked ready as ever to kill Zabuza.

The whole scene was ruined when a massive wave of fire roared behind Zabuza. The energy wave ripped away the scenery about 500 meters behind Zabuza. Much of the lake turned to steam, and many trees vanished beneath the attack.

'_What the hell?'_ everyone thought.

* * *

**Saber vs Rider**

Rider had seen enough. Saber had to die now. Leaping away from the trees, she began raining kicks and stabs at Saber. Another sword breaks, only to be replaced.

_'78 left'_

Rider knows that she's going to have to rely on close range attacks. Saber's long-range attack had been too much for her. She wasn't sure if Pegasus could have survived a blow from that last attack. No, she needed to stay close range and kill Saber. Reluctantly, she engaged he ability Monstrous Strength. She could feel her skin growing scales. Saber seemed unconcerned with the changes going on in her. Again and again she smashed his swords, but was unable to break his defense. For some reason, Saber seemed to be stronger when on the defensive. Most swordsmen would focus on offense, trying to control the rhythm, Saber seemed perfectly at home being on the defensive.

'70_ left_'

Shirou decided it was time to switch tactics. Rider was now too used to the twin swords, not to mention she was growing stronger. The changes were obvious, where she was once as swift as the wind, her speed was dropping as her body grew stronger. Saber had no doubt she was reverting to the monster of legends.

"I have fought countless battles undefeated..." Shirou chanted

Rather than trace a new set of Kansho and Bakuya, he traced a special spear. Green Dragon Crescent Blade, the spear of Guan yu. This spear held the spirit of the legendary warrior from the three kingdoms inside it. Whoever wielded it was given the strength and skill of Guan Yu.

Saber began swinging and stabbing in a style that was now completely different from his own. Shirou was fond of this spear. It allowed him to suddenly fight so differently, it always threw off his enemies.

Everyone has their own rhythm and combos when they fight, but this spear suddenly allowed him to change the tempo completely. His enemies would always have to change to the new style, and would end up forgetting his old one when he switched back.

He began swinging and stabbing at Rider in a reckless manner, heedless of any openings he may have displayed. Guan Yu had always been a master of the Spear, many had claimed that he had the Strength of a Thousand men. While this was an inferior copy, Saber still possessed much of Guan Yu's ability in the spear.

Rider was taken off balance. Saber was now wielding a spear as well as any Lancer. _'Saber, Lancer, Archer, and maybe Caster, who the hell is he?' _Rider questioned. Next thing she knew, he's pull out an epic mount and match her Pegasus. Rider suppressed a shudder, wounded or not, he was too dangerous to fight with restrictions.

Rider jumped back and called out "**Breaker**-"

Before she could finish, the spear was thrown, piercing her side. It was no fatal wound, but it had done what was needed. Rider had to call off using her Noble Phantasm as the spear had canceled her command. Before she could recover, Saber dashed in with the white and black swords. Rider was unable to fully dodge the attack, and suffered cuts on her arms. Nothing major, but she was wounded. Adding the spear wound in, Rider knew that she could not keep the pace up. Saber was too strong up close, and his long range attacks were to be feared.

'_75 left'_ Shirou thought. The Green Dragon had used up several swords in it's creation. He was now down a quarter of his original stockpile. Yet, it was worth it. Rider was bleeding, her Noble Phantasm was blocked for the moment, and it looked like Rider had unconsciously turned off Monstrous Strength.

Rider had to take a chance, if she continued her assault, she would die. Once more, Rider jumped away, dashing from tree to tree, trying to build some distance. Behind her, Saber was following, tracing the large bow again, but this time, he brought forth a halberd.

Shirou was certain that Rider would be able to hide from his eyesight, so Hrunting was out. Instead, Shirou traced Houtengeki. This halbred once belonged to another general of the Three Kingdoms, Lu Bu. What was special about this weapon was that it had a reverse causality attribute. While not on the same level as Gae Bolg, it was guaranteed to always hit it's target.

Shirou refused to use Gae Bolg, the spear was too demonic, not to mention, it had a lot of bad memories. Houtengeki had no such issues with it.

Shirou took aim and fired. Rider could feel the spear as it hit her. Only her agility allowed her to place her leg in the way of the attack. Reverse Causality or not, the spear was only guaranteed to hit it's target, not kill it. Rider went down. Her leg was shot, her side was bleeding, and her arms were damaged. Yet, she had the opening she needed. With one stab, she rammed her nail weapon into her neck.

Shirou felt his blood turn cold. After everything he did to stop it, Rider was summoning her strongest Noble Phantasm. There was only one thing to do, Shirou bolted.

'_69 left, and she's bringing out the big guns_.' Shirou thought. '_No choice_.'

Shirou knew the only thing that would take Rider down was an A+ Noble Phantasm. Any one of them in his armory took at least 30 swords to make. Most would take somewhere between 40 and 50.

Shirou knew time was against him. The stronger weapons took time to make. Shirou quickly thought up a plan and began his preparations.

Rider watched as Saber fell back. She knew he was planning something.

Before her, a circle of blood formed, a large eye opened before her that would have frozen any targets in her path. But, because Saber had fled, it did nothing. Before her, Pegasus appeared.

"Bellerophon" Rider yelled summoning the golden bridle, harness and saddle that allowed her to control Pegasus.

The two burst into the air, laying waste to a huge stretch of land in their path. Gazing into the trees, she saw him, unarmed, and in the middle of concentration. Yet, she wore she heard something.

"Unknown to Defeat, Nor known to Victory."

Rider was sure of it, it was and Aria, a powerful one. Pegasus was strong, but even her pet would not survive against Sorcery.

"Have searched constantly" Saber chanted

She dove Pegasus at him. She became a blinding light against the horizon.

"To find the my lost Saber" the chant continued

In Saber's hands a sword appeared. Rider knew that blade. It had been the blond Saber's sword from the Holy Grail War.

'_No_,' She thought.

Rider tried to turn Pegasus away. They were too fast, Pegasus could not turn quick enough.

She watched, as time seemed to slow down.

Saber raised the sword up.

Pegasus tried to turn even harder, even it knew when death was coming.

The sword slashes.

"EX-"

A wave of death approached.

"CALIBUR!"

**Pain**, Rider's world is filled with **Pain**.

Yet, she's not dead.

_'I-I made it.'_ Rider thinks aloud.

She doesn't see it.

A sword comes flying at her.

Pegasus, seeing what's coming, blocks it's path.

"NEEEIGGH" it screams.

Rider looks at the sword. Fear fills her world. 'Harpe' she realizes.

Pegasus is hurt, badly. Between the golden sword and Harpe, it barley hangs on for it's life.

The two are going down.

They are at the mercy of Saber. One attack, and they will die.

Yet, he doesn't take the shot.

'_Why_?' Rider questions. '_It's a perfect shot._'

On the ground, Shirou shakes his head.

"Dammit, eight swords left." Shirou mutters.

He can kill Rider, there's no problem with that, but...if he kills her, Shirou could kill himself. No, that is

unacceptable. Naruto still needs him, especially since there are probably other Servants out there.

Right now, Rider is out of the fight. Her mount will be unusable for some time. Shirou shakes his head, it had been a good plan. Use Excalibur to force her to dodge, the light would distract her for a second, allowing him to kill her with the already traced Harpe and bow. Instead, that damn animal had seen the attack and took it for her.

In all honesty, he hadn't expected the mighty Pegasus to intervene like that. From the last time he saw her, the mount had looked maddened from Bellerophon. Shirou would have remember that for next time. The creature actually seemed to like Rider. This changed their relationship a bit...

Shirou sighed, he needed to get back to Naruto. Another reason why he had not finished off Rider, Naruto could still be in danger. Every sword would be needed.

Shirou dashed off to Naruto to end the battle.

* * *

**Team Seven.**

The blast had blinded everyone for a second. No-one here had ever seen a battle between Servants, and had never comprehended the scale of damage the two could create. A mile long trench had been made in the area, causing much of the lake water to vaporize. Zabuza and Kakashi could feel the water beneath them heat up. While they had both been safe from the blast, the entire lake had raised several tens of degrees. All the fish in the water died from the temperature difference, a great forest fire was ravaging the countryside. Where Calaborg had landed, a crater hundreds of feet wide scarred the earth.

Returning to the problem at hand, Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura "Help me out here, I have a plan." The three huddled up for a second then split.

"Hmm, you brats think you have a chance?" Zabuza said, quite amused by the kids antics. The three were no threat to him.

"What are you three doing?" Kakashi yelled, "The fight was over the minute I was caught. Take Tazuna and run. Do your duty and protect him."

"Hmpf" Tazuma said, "I planted the seed myself"

The three looked over at him.

"I'm not going to say that I'd want to live so much to stop you" Tazuna continued. Waving his hand in a dismissive manner, "Go on, fight to your heart's content."

"Hmpf, you hear that," Sasuke said.

"Yep," Sakura answered pulling out her kunai.

"I'm ready," Naruto replied.

Zabuza began to laugh, "Ha, haha, HAHAHAHA. You guys will never grow up."

He shifted his sword into an attack stance "You're still playing ninja."

His hands clench into fists "You know... when I was your age, these hands were already stained with blood."

"Devil Zabuza," Kakashi said

"Hmm, heard about that did you?" Zabuza muttered.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"About two decades ago, the Hidden Mist village was called 'The Bloody Mist Village.' The final test was brutal..."

"It was fun," Zabuza said smiling beneath his bandages.

"What was it?" Naruto asked nervously.

"He, hehe, hehehe, why kill your fellow student" Zabuza answered.

Kakashi looked mournful. "Friends who had trained together and eaten at the same tables were pitted together to the fight to the death."

Sakura shuddered '_Terrible._'

"Ten years ago," Kakashi continued, "The graduation test had to be changed. The previous year, a devil appeared."

Zabuza mentally shook his head. He had done the deed for a reason, not like anyone would understand.

"Change? What did the the devil do?" Sakura asked, dreading to hear the answer.

"Without pause, a young boy, who wasn't even a ninja, killed over a hundred students." Kakashi answered.

"Ah, good times." Zabuza said. No-one would understand. He hadn't been trained as a ninja, his father was a blacksmith as had his grandfather.

He had spent hours honing his skills with the blade in the forge since he could hold one. Everyone around him, all the ninjas, they were so blood thirsty.

One of the students, he killed his dad. The next day, Zabuza went to kill him. Everyone of the high and mighty ninja brats didn't stand a chance against him. And the bastard the one who killed his dad, he kept throwing others in front of him. He had to kill over a hundred assholes to kill the bastard. After that, the Mizukage had him trained as a Ninja and eventually one of the Seven Swordsman.

His own blade, Kubikiribocho, was one of his grandpa's masterpieces.

* * *

**Saber**

In the forest, Shirou saw the situation. '_Dammit Kakashi, what the hell you doing_?'

Shirou picked up his bow and traced two arrows. '_Six left_.'

Shirou was about to unleash his attacks, when he saw a familiar gleam in the genins' eyes. Shirou decided to wait for a second. If their plan failed, he would finish the job.

* * *

**Team Seven**

Zabuza shook his head, now was not the time to reminisce, the clone was ordered to attack. It dashed forward, punching the orange boy and smashing the blue boy into the ground. The boy was then pinned by the water clone's foot.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled.

A hundred clones appeared, all of them pissed off at Zabuza. They charged, heedless of the casualties Zabuza was inflicting. In the chaos, Sasuke was freed.

Sakura threw a collapsed large shuriken at Sasuke and began pelting the clone with projectiles.

Sasuke unfurled the shuriken and threw it at the real Zabuza. At the same time, Sakura threw a Kunai in the same direction.

Zabuza was amused by the kids antics. With a short hop, he jumped over the thrown shuriken, not even bothering to notice the kunai. The aim was completely off.

"Nice thinking, aiming for the real body. But not enough" Zabuza said.

Behind him, the Shuriken changed into Naruto. He caught the thrown kunai and threw it at Zabuza.

Zabuza had no choice, he jumped to the side. The kunai cut a shallow trench down his cheek.

Zabuza suddenly exuded a massive killing intent. He had been playing with the kids before, partially hoping he could recruit the boy, but now...someone was going to die. Zabuza began to swing his sword, when the momentum suddenly stooped. Snapping his head to the side, Zabuza saw Kakashi had grabbed it. A shiver of fear/anticipation crawled up Zabuza's spine.

"Nice plan you three," Kakashi complimented.

"Heh, I just got distracted." Zabuza denied.

"**You** didn't release it. You were **forced** to release it" Kakashi countered.

Zabuza jumped away. He began a complex jutsu, only for Kakashi to perform the same moves.

Several kunai and shuriken flew at Zabuza forcing him to dodge while he prepared. '_Damned brats_'

Zabuza thought. The three genin were trying with all their might to at least distract Zabuza.

Kakashi and Zabuza released the same jutsu. "Water Dragon no Jutsu" both cried out. The water around them formed into two dragons who then collided with each other. The genins and Tazuna had to take cover from the burst of water.

'_Strange...what's going on?'_ Zabuza wondered as his attempt to cut Kakashi was countered.

Ever step he took, every gesture he made, Kakashi mirrored.

'_It's that damn eye_.' Zabuza figured out. '_My movements..._'

"He's completely reading them." Kakashi finished the thought.

Zabuza's eyes widened. '_Is he..._'

"Reading my mind?" Kakashi finished again.

Zabuza was extremely worried now. "Heh, you can't beat me..."

"You damn monkey bastard" Kakashi finished for a third time.

Damn him, how dare he mock the mighty Zabuza. He began a new jutsu, only then did he notice...it was him. He could see himself in place of Kakashi. '_Dammit, is this some kind of genjutsu_.'

In that moment he paused. Kakashi took the opening and finished the jutsu. Kakashi's attack blew Zabuza away.

'_I-I can't keep up_.' Zabuza thought.

"Can...can you see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"I can see... your death" Kakashi predicted

Before Kakashi could move, an arrow pinned Zabuza to a tree.

Everyone snapped to the direction of the attack.

"Ah, sorry I'm late." Saber answered as he came out of the trees. "Turns out the road of life is complicated."

'_What? But how...Rider. Is Rider dead?_' Zabuza thought.

Before anyone could comment, two senbon needles pierced Zabuza in the neck.

"Hehe," came a new voice. A young man hopped into view. Zabuza's head fell and his body slumped as much as it could with an arrow pinning it to a tree.

"He's dead. Thanks for the help." the boy with a mask said.

Kakashi jumped down and felt Zabuza's pulse. '_Yep, he's dead. Which means he is..._' Kakashi looked over at the stranger.

The boy Bowed slightly, "Thank you very much. I've been searching for an opportunity to kill him for some time."

"That mask, you're a hunter nin." Kakashi observed backing away from the body. One never gets in the way of a hunter nin without risking one's own life.

"Indeed, that's correct." the boy answered. "My duty is to hunt down any missing nin of the village, in this case, former member of the Mist Demon Zabuza,"

Saber couldn't care less if the boy was the King of England, he kept his second arrow trained on the boy. The kid was clearly a threat.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled out.

"Peace Naruto." Kakashi said. "He's not an enemy."

"Not unless you get in my way," the hunter added.

Naruto was shaken, masked freak was about his age, but far stronger than him.

Shirou saw Naruto's train of thought and called out. "You will find in life many people younger than you yet infinity stronger than you." '_Like Illya_' He still had a hard time believing that Illya was able to fuel Berserker. Of course, not being human had something to do with that.

The hunter jumped over to Zabuza, keeping his back away from the team. "The battle is over, and I must dispose of the body. Farewell." With that, a gust of leaves covered the area, and the body, with Zabuza's body were gone.

Kakashi sighed, this mission had been hell. It was now a definite A rank mission. He could only hope that Zabuza was the last Ninja Gato could hire. Kakashi shook his head, when Tazuna had told the team about Gato shipping being involved, he had freaked. Gato was extremely wealthy, he could only hope that Gato would know when to cut his losses.

Kakashi pulled his face plate over his Sharingan and stood up.

"Good teamwork everyone. Now... lets get out of here."

Tazuna laughed, aware of how close they had come to dying. "Hahaha, come on over to my place. This deserves a celebration."

Kakashi and Shirou made about two steps, then collapsed.

"Eh?" the three genin cried out.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened," Sakura asked.

"Hey, Saber, what are you doing." Naruto cried as he moved to Saber's side.

"Can't move..." Kakashi squeezed out.

"I'm all tapped out," Shirou replied. True, he had a bit of Prana left, and Naruto was providing more, but right now, he needed rest. Actually, now that he thought about it, he didn't feel any of the pain from Hanabi's attack. _'Great, so it finally settles down. Must have stabilized after I drained myself for the second time.' _Looks like Murphy's law strikes again.

* * *

It took a while, but with several Kage bushin, Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke, the two adults were manhandled into Tazuna's house.

"Are you two okay?" Tsunami asked

"Well, it looks like I'll be like this for a month. The Sharingan really takes it out on me." Kakashi answered.

"I'll be fine," Shirou said. It looked like he'd be unable to fight for a while

True, he could use blood transfers or eat souls, but the very thought of that sickened him.

The only other option was a Prana transfer, and that required a male...besides, Shirou didn't swing that way. Shirou shuddered, no way in hell was he going to let that happen. It would take a command seal to force him to do any of those three options. No, he would have to make due with waiting. Shirou estimated that he would be ambulatory in a few hours, but he would need days before he could think about combat.

The good news was that Rider would be forced to either wait or feed to heal herself. Shirou was confident he could sense if Rider entered this small community. No, she would have to feed off of Gato's men, and truth be told, that suited him just fine.

Sakura began asking about the hunter nin. Kakashi told about how they were responsible for protecting the village secrets.

Suddenly Shirou yelled, "Wait, what was that last part?"

Kakashi thought back, "They then cut off the heads and burn the body...oh shit"

Sakura looked confused. "What?"

"The 'hunter' should have burned the body right there. The fact that he didn't days something is off." Kakashi answered as he went through a revelation. "Odds are, Zabuza is very much alive."

"Great," Shirou added, "That's just great. That means Rider is definitely alive as well." Shirou had secretly hoped the death of the Master would kill off Rider.

The three genin looked in horror. Zabuza had been terrifying once before, now they would have to face him again.

Shirou shook his head, "Well...no use crying over it. We'll just have to come up with a plan...tomorrow." Shirou was tired, but once again, cursed the fact that Servant's do not actually sleep. He would close his eyes and work on conserving his energy and using as little as possible.

Kakashi agreed with the sentiment, and fell asleep. The genin ate a simple meal and went to be themselves. Tomorrow, they would begin preparing themselves.

* * *

Unknown location

Haku placed Zabuza down on the ground. Quickly removing the needles, he began treating the bleeding. Rider suddenly jumped down next to him. Haku was surprised at Rider's condition. Half her body was covered in burns, her side was bleeding, though not as bad as earlier. He arms had healed themselves, but her leg moved with a noticeable limp.

"Saber?" Haku inquired.

Rider shook her head, "Alive."

Haku grimaced. Rider never took damage, yet now, she was hurt, and her target was still alive. This was a first for Haku.

Zabuza grunted then asked, "How was he?"

Rider considered her words, "He was weaker then me."

Zabuza looked her over. Clearly Saber had been more than that.

Rider continued, "But...he was strange. I broke his weapon dozens of times, yet he always had another."

Haku considered storage scrolls but knew there had to be something more. "Describe it"

Rider thought back. "He used astralization, I'm sure of it."

Haku and Zabuza drew a blank.

Rider explained, "It's one of the basics of magic, it allows one to recreate an item. It's considered useless as it takes too much energy."

Haku and Zabuza had never understood the whole magic thing, but went along with it.

"Yet, He was able to astralize weapons. Not just ordinary weapons, but Phantasms, even Broken Phantasms."

Zabuza remembered that Rider had called her Blood Fort a Phantasm years ago. That had been one sweet technique.

"Enough with the weapons," Zabuza scolded. "How would you describe him."

Rider shuddered at the memory of Harpe piercing Pegasus. "Don't underestimate him. He'll kill us all if we're not careful." Rider made no mention of the golden sword. She still had no clue who he was after seeing that weapon. '_How could he use the sword of the King of Knights?'_

Everything about Saber was a contradiction. He was supposed to be a Saber, yet, he shots like an Archer, fought as easily with a spear as a lancer, chanted like a Caster, and yet his swords were not his Noble Phantasm. What was worse, he seemed to have no issue using countless Broken Phantasms.

Who ever he was, she needed to prepare. She was not strong enough to face him yet.

That night, many people had dreams. Dozens of Gato's men dreamed of gorgeous women offering themselves to them. As each dreamed, Rider fed on their souls. Not enough to kill them, but each one of them would be unable to move for days. Rider could not afford to kill them.

She needed to take what she could and wait till the souls recovered before feeding again. The only other source of souls were where Saber was probably staying.

She had no idea how weakened Saber was, but she dared not risk it. She would make due with the lowlifes until it was time for the rematch. The first night, her wounds healed, but her stores were severely depleted. It would be several days before wither she or her Master were ready.

In addition, Rider began the preparations for the Blood Fort Andromeda. True, it wouldn't be ready for about a week, but as soon as she was ready, she would turn every one of the thugs into food.

Naruto dreamed of Rider as well, though not of the wet variety.

Instead, he dreamed of Saber's hunt for her. The resting in the park with Ria, and Saber's reflection of the past. Naruto noticed how Ria looked guilty when Saber told about how the park was formed in the last Holy Grail war. Ria looked surprised when Saber told how he had somehow survived the inferno and been adopted by Emiya.

The two continued to hunt, only to find Rider and Shinji on the tallest building. On the walls and the roof, Rider and Ria dueled. Saber had to dash up the building to catch them. Naruto saw something that turned his blood to ice. Following Saber, was the white girl. Beside her, Berseker trailed behind. Naruto had a bad feeling, no a horrible feeling of what would happen.

'_No, please no. Not again._' Naruto begged. He didn't want to see Saber cleaved by that giant blade.

Yet, the two followers stayed back while Saber dashed up the building.

On the roof, Ria and Saber were fighting. Naruto watched in fascination as Rider summoned a winged horse. On the side, Shinji was ordering Rider to kill Ria. Saber dashed towards Shinji to fight him. It was then that something changed. Ria's invisible sword began to take shape, the air began blowing. Rider wheeled Pegasus at Saber, intending to finish her.

But, Ria strikes first.

Her sword revealed, a pure gold sword that seems to demand respect.

With a mighty yell "EX-" Ria swings the sword down "CALIBUR"

Naruto watches as a familiar wave of destruction obliterates Rider. Naruto knows he's seen this before. On the lake, the same golden wave of death scorched the earth.

Shinji begins squealing "NO! No No No. Useless bitch. No no." The book Shinji is holding begins to burn.

"Shinji," Saber says through gritted teeth. "Go, go to the church. Kotomine will take care of you."

Shinji runs, he's useless. His Servant is gone. He flees down the stairs, Naruto feels himself pulled along with the slime.

Shinji goes down two floors.

Only to die.

"Hmm" Illya says as Berserker butchers Shinji "So, onii-shan won."

Illya contemplates, "Well, I won't steal his victory today. Lets go Berserker."

Illya walks a bit, then turns back to the stairs, "Don't leave me anymore messes to clean up onii-chan."

She skips down the stairs, her monster in tow.

Behind them, that which was Shinji whimpers one last time.

His body is ruined, it is only through the whims of a little girl that he is alive for so long. He can feel it, his legs were chopped off, his arms were mangles and ripped off. His chest was crushed. Yet she wouldn't let him die.

Now, all he has is his head, and that begins to fail. The last thing he sees is the girl walking away as innocent as you please. Finding no remorse in what she has done. To her, Shinji was nothing more than a pile of trash she had to clean up for Saber.

Naruto wakes up and promptly throws up. Sleep is a long time coming for him now. Naruto knows, Saber will face that kid again, and she will have no qualms of doing worse to Saber.

* * *

Author's note: Yay, Shini's dead. Go Illya, kill all the sister rapists.

Right, how was this chapter? Enjoyed it? Good. Because there's still round two of Saber versus Rider. I have to say, writing the fight scenes was the best part of this fan fiction. And I get to do it again in two or three chapters. Yay!

Again, I don't own any franchise, else I'd get paid to do this. I'd like to thank L33t Horo for his candid advise and editing.


	13. Training and Recruitment

**Author's note:** To all my loyal readers, I have a project for you. In fate/stay night, Gilgamesh uses a dagger that freezes space when swung. See if you can figure out the name of the dagger. In addition, he wields a scythe that drains Prana, again, no name was ever given as far as I can tell. If you know the name, or have a kick ass name for it let me know. Also, remember that the team has already done the tree climbing exercise. Now it's time to use a technique that had a lot of potential, but the authors never really use much.

* * *

**Mage's Tower**

While she would never admit it, Rin was glad Luvia was helping her finance this project. If she had done this alone, Rin suspected that she would go bankrupt on this task. A part of her was still saying that this was a fool's errand, she wasn't ready for this advanced use of Second Magic. The rest of her, however, told that part to shut up and went back to work.

Rin's first impulse was to kill Zelretch for not telling her about the mirror. Apparently, it was one of the most advanced forms of Kaleidoscope. With it, one could communicate to different worlds. That impulse died the instant she saw his face. The term grim was an understatement. It would have been no stretch to say that it looked dark. Rin had been completely thrown off by that. By all accounts, Zelretch was almost never upset, to him, most everything was an amusement. When Rin and Luvia had blown up three classrooms and hospitalized four students and a teacher, he had laughed and said that they were spunky.

Zelretch had grown even darker when Rin told about what she told about Shirou and him being Saber. She had assumed that he was being summoned for a war, and tried to demand an answer from one of the founders of the Holy Grail War. Instead, Zelretch dismissed her and told her, "Get back to your studies girl. Forget what you saw and stay away from the mirror."

Rin had been furious, Magician or not, how dare he dismiss her worries like that. That moment, she swore she would steal every scrap of magic she could from the old man. It had been simple to enter his office and research the mirror. In fact, she had been lucky to find a book on how to recreate the mirror. It had been hidden behind several other books, but she had it now. Using a simple bit of magic, she created a copy for herself before returning the book. It had been there that she ran into the first hitch.

While she was confident she could create the mirror, the materials used for it were incredibly expensive and rare. Rin spent two days arguing with herself, and came to the inevitable conclusion. She needed the pompous Edelfelt bitch to fund this project.

Rin was a lot of things, genius, heir to Second magic, survivor of the Fifth Holy Grail War, but Rin was no fool. Luviagelita Edelfelt would want to know the exact reason for funding this project, and a lie would be to difficult to keep her interested in funding it.

On the other hand, the truth was more than enough to stimulate that rich brat's interest. Both Rin and Luvia had fought over Shirou for many years, and his sudden death was affecting Luvia almost as much as Rin.

So she told Luvia what she had seen.

It took about ten seconds, then Luvia began making calls. It took months to locate all the things they needed, but everything was collected.

Then the second hitch came, turns out, the mirror had been a joint project between the Matou's, Einzbern's and Zelretch before the Holy Grail war was conceived. It looked like the two of them would need to have a trip to Fuyuki City.

In the shadows, Zelretch was pleased with his two disciples. Their drive was astounding, their knowledge and skills were increasing exponentially. It seems the boy's death had been the best catalyst for the two. Frankly, Zelretch was expecting a perfect mirror made within a year.

Zelretch smiled even more, these two were certainly making the place interesting,

**Team Seven**

For the first night in a long time, Shirou was no longer worried. He had a purpose. Oh, sure, there was the whole imminent battle between Rider and Zabuza, but he'd figure something out. Now, now he had an idea of what the hell he was doing here. Shirou began planning on an intense training regimen for the team least they were caught unaware. True, Rider now knew about Harpe, but there were hundreds of other weapons at his disposal, and he had yet to use his Reality Marble. With his body now returned to its normal biorhythm, Shirou was confident that Rider would fall. The problem would be Zabuza and the masked boy.

While Shirou could go on the offensive within a day or two, he would risk Naruto in the process. It would take some time to plan the next course of action. No to mention, Kakashi's physical abilities needed to be evaluated.

Through the night, he began preparing for the battle ahead.

* * *

**Location unknown**

"Keep them off me Assassin," Fuu yelled running through the woods. Behind her, a hundred black shadows attempted to kill the two intruders.

"Run, run," A woman mocked. She was short, about five foot two. Black hair that fell below her shoulders and a head plates of a scratched cloud. Her voice was somewhere between a screech and nails on a chalkboard. She was wielding what looked like modified tonfas, the ends had spikes instead of blunt ends, and blades sticking out on the sides. The woman was dressed in a black outfit with red clouds detailed on it. Beside her A tall dark man with bright green eyes, a face mask and green eyes rimmed with red.

"Yuki, hurry it up, your wasting time." Kakuzu said irritated. Honestly, why did he end up pairing with the weird ones. Worse, they always seemed to not care how much time and money they were wasting. It wasn't like Kakuzu wanted to spend all day chasing a brat. The books needed balancing, and there were rumors of a couple of hefty bounty targets in the area. But nooo, he had to be stuck with the rookie bitch who seemed to think she was Kami's gift of nature. Silently, he swore to add her heart to his collection if she kept this up.

"Fine, Fine," Yuki said as she killed two more Assassins. The leader had stressed being careful around these things. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why. Sure, they were stealthier than any jonin she ever met, but once she got close to them, they died like anyone else.

"Master," one of the Assassin's said, "We cannot hold them."

Frankly, when Assassin had been summoned, they had been surprised. This little girl was their Master? At first, they had been amused, Fuu was a spiteful creature and Assassin's ability to kill without being detected had been one of their Master's favorite past times. For months, they would kill anyone who ever offended her. The population of the Hidden in the Waterfall village had dropped dramatically within a few months.

Looking back, it was obvious that the village would hire someone to deal with them. Of course, Assassin hadn't thought that there was anyone they couldn't beat, yet here were two of them. '_Who are they_?' they collectively thought.

Fuu was scared, all her life, she had been beaten and shamed by the village. Oh, how she hated all humans for what they did to her. Yet, Assassin was different. One look, and she could tell they were not human. The Seven Tails was hissing with excitement for some reason.

Something about "**The time has come again**."

Whatever that had meant, the fat beetle had kept silent.

The only other thing she got out of it was, "**At last. After countless years, the ceremony begins again**."

Fuu had her suspicions, the beetle had never cared about men. They were beneath it. Heck, it only tolerated her because she was the jailor. It never gave her any chakra unless she fought for it or was on the verge of death.

Fuu heard the commotion behind her as she ran. The last of her Assassins were dying, only the lone female one beside her remained. Fuu had always had a soft spot for that one. She thought that one knew what it was to be alone just like her. The problem was, that one was always silent, it was one of the others that always did the talking. The speaker had refereed to the female one as seduction and poisoning when Fuu asked for that one's name.

A sudden scream went out behind Fuu. Hoping beyond hope, she stopped to see what had happened. Behind her, the largest of the Assassins had done it, the woman was dead. Looking closely, she saw that it had cost that Assassin's life. Now, it was her the female Assassin and the masked man who were left. Fuu smiled, together, they could take him, she was sure of it. What kind of person could hope to beat the two of them.

* * *

**Team Seven**

Morning came early for the team. The smell of a delicious breakfast hung in the air. Tsunami and Saber were busy making a hefty meal for everyone.

After everyone had eaten it was time to plan for the next attack.

"Kakashi," Shirou asked, "Are you going to be bed bound for some time?"

Kakashi considered his body, "I won't be able to fight for about month, but I won't be be bound."

Shirou nodded, "Good, then you can help me train them."

The three genin were unsure how to feel about this. Zabuza had been too much for them the last time, it had taken Kakashi to finish him off. Now, Kakashi was out, and Shirou warned that he'd be busy with Rider.

"I won't separate from you this time," Shirou tried to assure them, "I'll be near you when the attack comes."

In truth, that increased the difficulty greatly. Servant battles were always dangerous and usually devastated the land. Heck, yesterday had already proven that. Thousands of acres had burned in a wild fire and the large lake had rescinded four feet from the fight. The battle between him and Rider would have to be quick. If Rider revealed her eyes or summoned Pegasus, the chances of survival were less than 1%

'_Luckily, I've got a plan_' Shirou thought. Besides, he'd faced worse odds, and he still had that trump card waiting.

"But sensei." Sakura cried, "How can we hope to match a jonin."

Shirou was getting annoyed with Sakura's attitude. Yes, the odds looked bleak, but that attitude was going to get her killed.

"First," Shirou said looking at her, "My injuries are healed." He flexed his arms to show "Before, I was fighting while heavily injured." How injured he wouldn't tell, nor he would tell that he was low on Prana reserves

Shirou continued, "Second, I know of two ways you all can fight at his level, I'll explain that later later. Third, you're attitude Sakura is not helping the situation, so please, be quiet."

Sakura flinched at the rebuke. She understood that complaining was not helping, but Zabuza terrified her.

Saber stood up and began washing the dishes. Tsunami tried to tell him that she would, but Saber waved her off.

"You're all going to die," came a new voice. Everyone except Shirou turned to the new source. It was Inari, Tsunami's son. "There's no way you can take on Gatou."

There was a brief pause before Shirou broke in, "We did once already, we'll do it again."

Inari humphed at that. "What are you? Some kind of hero?"

"Yes." Shirou answered shamelessly.

"Well whoop de do." Inari said, turning to his mother he told her, "I'm going to my room."

Naruto followed intent on beating some sense into the kid when he stopped. Behind the door, he heard Inari crying for his dad. Naruto left and went back downstairs.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Kakuzu was pissed. The whole operation had taken too long, and even worse, the damn rookie had gotten herself killed like the rest. Kakuzu sighed, ah well, at least she didn't need to be paid.

Picking up Fuu, Kakuzu began the trek to the designated sealing site.

_'Hope the next one does better,'_ Kakuzu thought. Truly, the quality of ninjas had gone down hill since his youth.

All around him, the terrain had been destroyed by the terrible battle. Kakuzu walked unruffled by the craters and fallen trees around him. The land was so badly scarred, that the forest was almost completely blown away by the battle. It would be a lucky tree to have remained standing erect after the titans clashed.

"**You will regret interfering human**," the demon spoke through Fuu. "**The ceremony will continue even if I am beaten**."

Kakuzu continued to drag his beaten foe behind him. According to the reports of the others, the five tailed beast had made the same kind of threats. Though, that one had not had a powerful companion by it's side. '_Damn shame those black guys wouldn't join up. They looked professional enough, even if they suck at battling_.'

Ah well, life never handed anything out in a silver platter. It was time to get to the rendezvous point and then pick up the paycheck.

* * *

**Team Seven**

Team Kakashi arrived in a clearing near the bridge.

Shirou had half dragged half carried Kakashi over join the kids.

"As you are now," Shirou lectured, "None of you will be able to stand a chance against Zabuza."

Gesturing to Kakashi, he continued, "As your sensei is incapacitated and probably unable to fight him again soon, I must assume you three will have to take on Zabuza and the other on your own."

Sakura opened her mouth to deny her abilities, but Shirou slashed a hand her off.

"You have no choice in the matter Sakura. Unless you run now, you will not live long." Shirou said, "I have already revealed Rider's identity. She will track you down to the ends of the earth to find you and silence you." No Servant would ever let their name spread lest the others find out.

"Why is her identity important?" Kakashi asked.

"Because Kakashi," Shirou answered, "Since I know who she is, I know her abilities and her weaknesses. Think of it like this. Up until now, she was an unknown fighter, no-one knew her true abilities. But because I know her, I can counter her abilities."

Kakashi understood, it was like the bingo books. The unknown ninjas were dangerous due to no-one knowing how strong they were. Once they were entered into a bingo book, anyone could use the enemies weakness against them.

Shirou turned to the three genin and said, "There is only one way you three will be able to stall him until I can join him."

Shirou stood up and brought forth a sight that chilled their bones. In his hands was Zabuza's own sword.

"S-s-s-s-Saber?" Sakura chattered, her entire body was shaking. She had seen the fake Hunter take the sword, yet, Saber was holding it right now.

"Naruto!" Shirou barked. Naruto sprang up, feeling sick to his stomach at what was going to happen. "Fight me." Shirou said.

Naruto drew his knife and prepared for a beating. He was not disappointed. Saber swing the flat of the sword and nailed him hard.

"Wrong," Shirou said, "Stop holding back and call reinforcements."

Naruto blinked for a second, then performed Kage Bushin. Thirty clones appeared in front of Saber.

"Good, use any technique at all, you need to slow me down." Shirou said.

Naruto sent all thirty of his clones out, only for them to be decimated in one swing.

Shirou sighed, "Alright, try again, but space out. You need to slow me down, distract me, not win. You have no chance at winning, only slowing down."

Naruto summoned thirty more clones, but Saber held his hand up. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto is getting killed out here. Help him."

Kakashi was unsure of how Saber was going to pull this off. The three were going to die in seconds if Zabuza attacked at this rate. Silently, he cursed himself for not being able to move. He figured, it would take about a week to even walk unaided with a crutch. Shirou had asked him earlier if it were possible to call for reinforcements, but Kakashi was unable to help him. It would take spectacular luck for any other teams to arrive in the area.

Instead of being depressed, Shirou had only shrugged, like it had only been an after thought. For some reason, Shirou was completely sure of himself. Like he had a plan that couldn't fail.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Sakura joined in the fray. Time and time again they were all knocked back from sword swings or punches. It took hours, but the team were finally getting used to the range of the weapon, and more importantly, how to get out of the way. Shirou was especially impressed with Naruto. His little Master had quickly caught on that he was the most important person on slowing the Demon Zabuza down. It would require his one man army to constantly sacrifice themselves to keep Sasuke and Sakura alive. Shirou estimated that it would take days for the other two to get used to the concept of hit and run.

Lunch time had come around, and Shirou called for a break.

"Good job you three, you've only died about three hundred times." Shirou said a bit sarcastically.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto flinched at the comment. True, if they were up against Zabuza, they would be dead, but they were trying dammit.

Shirou served lunch, and finished the last bit of planning. He found himself nodding slightly, it was a good plan, it had about a 87% chance of success. He'd take those odds any day.

"Naruto,"Shirou said, "Show me that move you used on Zabuza."

Naruto was confused.

"The one where you turned into a weapon." Shirou cleared up.

Naruto made a sign and said, "Henge." Where Naruto once stood, now was a large Shuriken. Shirou promptly grabbed it. _'Transfiguration? But the weight changed as well. Ah well, the lighter he is the better.'_ Shirou suddenly threw 'Naruto' up into the air. "My, what a convenient place to throw a weapon," Shirou drawled. He watched as Sasuke and Sakura suddenly saw what he meant and smiled a bit. Shirou held his hand out and caught 'Naruto' effortlessly.

The three genin went a ways a bit to plot out their next move.

Shirou went over to Kakashi to wait for the three to finish their plans.

"How did you get that sword?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"I made it." Shirou answered honestly.

"Made it?"

"Yep, it's a specialty of mine." Shirou once again said honestly. One great thing about his ability, was that it was so rare, that only seven or eight people had ever done it before. Reality Marble is just to hard and too obscure for it to be used by most people. In fact, all history of the previous wielders say that Reality Marble was only ever used as a weapon. Supposedly, there was someone who used something like it in the Fifth Holy Grail war, but Shirou had seen no evidence to prove the claim.

Kakashi could only shrug at that. He figured it had to be a form of bloodline jutsu unique to Saber. He had no idea how far off, yet so close to the mark her really was.

Shirou stood up, his little students were ready to begin round two.

* * *

**Gatou's Hideout #03**

"How long will I be out Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"Untreated? About a month." Haku answered, "But only about a week or two if I get some medicine."

"Go," Zabuza ordered. Haku bowed before his teacher and left. Zabuza could not afford to wait a month. The bridge was progressing steadily. It would probably be done in about a month unhindered. Turning to Rider he ordered, "Rider, I need some of the local thugs to hit the village."

Rider shifted uncomfortably. "Master, the men seem to be suffering some form of weakness."

"Poison? Damn, they must have found this place." Zabuza grunted. "We need to move now. Leave anyone behind who can't keep up."

"That won't be necessary Master," Rider replied, "I was the one who caused them to weaken."

Zabuza blinked at that. Rider never tried to betray him before, she had always displayed a great deal of loyalty to him. "Why?"

"I needed their energy to heal Master." Rider explained. "I would not be able to fight beside you for some time without assistance. I took what I needed to heal."

"Can you fight now Rider?" Zabuza asked intrigued.

"No Master. While most of my wounds are healed, I will still need days to return to my full strength."

Rider said, "In addition Master, I need more strength if we intend on winning against Saber. He is too strong right now."

Zabuza sighed, "Can you do anything to weaken him?"

Rider shook her head again, feeling uncomfortable for talking so much. "No, I can only get stronger than him."

"Do what you will." Zabuza said. By Kami, he was tired. Haku's medicine was top grade, but that last blow had taken a great deal out of him.

"So, the mighty have fallen." came a greasy voice. It was Gatou. "Hmph, can't even move can you? What the hell happened to your vaunted skills?" Gatou tried to poke Zabuza, only for Rider to grip his arm tightly."Let go you bitch"

"You will not touch him," Rider warned. A snapping sound came from Gatou's arm

"AAAAGH OWWW," Gatou yelled, "Bitch, you broke my arm. Guards, kill her."

The two thugs behind him were instantly pierced by the nail weapon and were pinned to the wall.

"Gatou," Zabuza warned, "I said I would kill the old man. Now get out." The room became oppressive, and the scent of blood filled the air.

"Ah, ah," Gatou gasped, "F-Fine...then do your job. Hmph worthless overpriced ninja."

Gatou left, leaving the shreds of dignity, and his two guards behind.

"Master," Rider asked, "May I deal with these two?"

"Do what you will," Zabuza sighed, the job was becoming a bad investment.

The two guards whimpered for a moment before Rider bit into their necks. After a brief moment, like bugs caught by a spider, they ceased to breathe. Rider could feel their souls add a slight amount of power to her dwindled supply. She would need many more souls if she intended to take on the mysterious Saber again.

* * *

**Team Seven**

Shirou was impressed how fast the genin were improving. With one hint, the whole battle dynamic changed. Naruto summoned dozens of clones and had over half of them turn into various weapons. The clones, Sasuke, and Sakura would throw the henged clones in various directions.

The clones would revert back only to throw other weapons at Shirou. In addition, some of the thrown weapons from the clones were clones as well. Shirou dodged, blocked, and smashed most of these copies, but they were getting smarter. When Shirou suddenly made a break and attacked Sakura, she turned out to be a changed shadow clone herself courteously provided by Naruto. Shirou had to make a quick reevaluation then. He could no longer assume that any of the apparent students were real and not clones. Not all the thrown objects on the ground were clones either, many turned out to be real weapons thrown his way. Shirou made a mental note to trace several kunai and shuriken for later. The team would need a ton of weapons for the battle.

In the end, it took him a grand total of ten minutes to locate and knock out all three of the students. The telling blow had been when Saber knocked out Naruto by chance causing all the other clones to vanish. The two remaining 'Naruto's' were quickly dealt with.

"Good job," Shirou complimented, "You all lasted ten minutes with me."

The three children smiled at his praise. It had been a hard battle, but they could see how much they had improved. For the first time, Shirou actually broke a bit of a sweat.

They were getting better, but Shirou knew that they were still a long ways away from his goal.

"Don't get cocky," Shirou warned, "I've been holding back a great deal during these matches, It's time to up the difficulty."

The three began to stand up, but Naruto suddenly collapsed.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"Oi," Sasuke said, "Get up Naruto."

Shirou held up a hand, "Take a break, he's been through quite a bit from that exercise."

Sasuke and Sakura collapsed with relief, they were also tired from the training. It was only the first day of training, but they had worn themselves out.

Shirou shook his head, "I guess we're done for now." Shirou looked over at the bridge. "Sakura, Sasuke, when you two have caught your breath, I want the two of you to stand guard over Tazuna."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

Shirou went over to Kakashi for his opinion.

"Honestly, I swore I was seeing a ghost for a second." Kakashi said, "Naruto reminded me of my old teacher."

"Oh?" Shirou said

"Yeah, my teacher was once known as the yellow flash. His greatest technique the Flying Thunder God Technique allowed him to teleport wherever he wanted."

Shirou analyzed that information. It sounded like a space time magic, but incredibly useful. Unfortunately, Shirou was no true Magus, so learning the technique was moot. "Sounds useful, but Naruto is relying on his clones rather than teleporting."

"Yeah I know, but the whole thing was incredible to see." Kakashi said in awe.

"Maybe, but they are not ready. I need them to be able to hold me off for at least an hour." Shirou said. He figured that the fight with Rider would take less than an hour to finish one way or another. If she unleashed her eyes, the battle would end. Shirou would have to keep a watch at all times least she get the drop on him. Mentally measuring himself, he could feel himself restored to about half of the energy he had wielded the previous day.

It seems that Hanabi had also affected his ability to receive Prana from Naruto. Frankly, Shirou was impressed by the amount of Prana Naruto was providing. If this pace continued, he would need only a few days before he would be at full strength. '_If he were a Magus, he would probably be at the level of the Lords of the Tower_.' Shirou thought. Rin probably held only a fraction of the potential power that Naruto had.

Granted, it was probably coming from the Demon, but it was still a frightening amount of power in his Master. _'And yet, how strong would he be if I wasn't here?' _As long as Naruto held the command seals, Shirou was constantly draining Naruto's power to keep him in this world.

"What are their chances right now in your opinion?" Shirou asked seriously.

Kakashi considered what her knew of Zabuza, "Low, Zabuza is a master in silent killing. They rely too much on their eyes, which the mist will hide him from. Not to mention, we have no way to tell how strong his associate is."

Shirou nodded, "That was my thought." Saber was grinning now. Even when he admitted that the chances were low, he smiled like he knew he could win.

"What are you planning Saber?" Kakashi asked.

Shirou leaned forward, "Haven't you noticed? We've been followed since we left the village."  
This was news to Kakashi. '_Enemies? Anbu maybe? What's going on_?'

Shirou whispered, "I'm off to do some recruiting. Have Naruto rest for a while, he's earned it."

* * *

**Root Spies**

Danzo was not going to be happy with Crane and Cat. Their mission had been to observe Saber and Naruto and watch for the two to send information to other ninjas. If they found the two giving out information, they were to report back and request reinforcements to terminate Saber and hold Naruto captive. Crane and Cat had always enjoyed the mark of honor of being the two most silent observers in Root. Danzo had personally told them they were better than most Hunter nin at hiding and tracking.

They had carefully followed Team Kakashi for the past week. Only once, when a single bird took flight by chance did they give away their position. It was for a brief moment, but Cat swore that Saber had stiffened slightly before continuing. Saber gave no sign he had noticed them, but Cat wanted to abort. Crane had overruled him and the two continued on.

They had been sure that Saber was nothing more than a common mercenary. Their whole perception changed when Zabuza attacked. Former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Demon Zabuza is an infamous criminal known for staging a failed coup on the Mizukage. It had come as a great shock to the world, as Zabuza's loyalty had never been called into question before.

All the old Bingo books warned of his intense loyalty, and he could not be bought off. Yet, he seemed to have had a change of heart years ago and did everything he could to kill the Mizukage.

It just went to show, anyone could turn traitor...except the Root of course.

When Medusa showed up, they were doubly surprised. There had been whispers of a dangerous woman by the code name Rider who matched her description, but Saber seemed to know her real name right off the bat. They had added the fact that the similarities in code names could indicate that the two came from the same area. It was still unknown if Medusa was aware of code name Saber's true name.

Cat had opted to watch over Naruto while Crane went to watch over Saber when the two separated. Cat had planned on staying hidden unless the jinchuriki was in danger.

Danzo had stressed how important it was to keep the Demon alive as a viable weapon for the village. Should he have to, Danzo had provided an alibi that Crane and Cat were there to deal with a local crime lord by the name of Gatou per request of the Wave Daimyo. Cat had watched with fascination at the level of determination Naruto displayed in beating Zabuza and the pride of being a Leaf Ninja. Cat would have to mention the high level of loyalty the jinchuriki was displaying.

Crane had tried to keep up with Saber and Rider, but the two were remarkably fast. He had to follow the best he could without giving away his position. He had witnessed Saber summon four swords and had them fly at each other causing them to explode with more force than an A level explosive tag. Crane had nearly been blinded by the flash of the explosion. When he could see again, he saw Saber holding a spear and dancing with it better than a weapons specialist. What was more amazing, was how different Saber was wielding the spear. True, all jonin had to learn the basics of several styles of taijutsu to vary their attacks, but Saber had completely changed his fighting style of the spear. Crane later made notes for the report on how Saber was displaying master over several weapons, and it seemed he had mastered several types of schools of weapons in the process.

What was even more interesting was when Saber had summoned a new spear and a massive bow. The bow should have been too large and too heavy for anyone to wield, but Saber handled it with ease. Again, Saber's stance changed when he wielded the bow. His every being seemed to form into the perfect archer. The fact he shot the spear out of the bow like an arrow testified at Saber's strength.

When Saber suddenly dashed away, Crane could feel; his every instinct scream at him to run away. It had been a good thing too. As he ran, something behind him plowed through the forest decimating the area he had been earlier. Unfortunately, in his haste, he lost Saber's trail. He only picked it up again after a large explosion tore through the forest a bit later.

Everything Crane had thought about Saber died when he saw the trench running through the forest. Whether Saber or Rider caused that, the fact was, Saber had survived it made Crane nervous. The man was to be considered an SS rank threat if her ever betrayed the village.

Crane and Cat convened after the battle to share notes. Cat had been a bit skeptical of Crane's report, but trusted Crane to not exaggerate. The two had planned on keeping a low profile for the rest of the mission. They figured that they would remain undetected for the rest of the mission.

They were wrong.

* * *

**Saber**

It was clear that the two spies were from the village. They had done nothing to interfere with either the Demon brothers or Zabuza. Judging by their skills, they were definitely among the elites of the village. Their orders were probably to observe the mission and not interfere.

All fine and dandy if the mission had gone according to the description. Now, Shirou could not allow the two to be partisan.

Walking a short distance and going behind a tree, Shirou reverted to Spirit form and dashed over to the two spies. The two have no clue how close he is to them. Their backs are turned to him as they continue to watch over Naruto and Saber's last position.

Shirou silently raises his hands up.

He reverts to physical form.

One swing of his arms, and they are out.

Shirou traces two ropes and ties the two up. He removes their masks and sits down to wait.

Crane woke up with a nasty crick in his neck. One motion, and he knew he had been caught. He opened his eyes and saw a sword pointed at him.

"Ah, good. You're awake." Saber said, "We need to talk."

"Never," Crane retorted. The seals on his tongue would take care of that.

Shirou rolled his eyes. 'The thing is, I need your help. And, I'm willing to offer an exchange."

Crane instantly saw where this was going. "You want us to help you fight against Zabuza."

"Yes, and in exchange, I will answer one question for you." Shirou offered. Shirou then untied Crane.

"Talk it over with your companion when he wakes." Shirou said. "I'll be waiting for your response."

Crane unties Cat and wakes him up. Crane quickly filled in Cat on the situation and the deal.

"It's a good offer." Cat says. "We have to keep the jinchuriki alive at all costs. With this, we can get one piece of information"

"Oh, did you notice he never said he would answer honestly?" Crane retorted.

"Would you have believed him if he did?" Cat countered. Crane was silent at that.

Cat elected to give their answer. He found Saber watching over the bridge with a bow in his hand.

"You have decided to accept." Shirou said, it was not a question but a statement.

"Yes, if you answer one question." Cat answered.

Shirou remained silent, watching over his charges from a distance.

Cat saw that Shirou would not ask so he continued, "What is your name?" With his name, Root could track down anyone bearing it.

Shirou bent down and wrote down a kanji. Shiro, as in the word white. It was similar to his name, but Shirou in Kanji means professional or department. It was so similar, that Shirou knew he would respond to Shiro as easily as his real name. At the same time, he was not telling his identity. The Japanese language is full of homophones like that. They sound the same, but are spelled differently and have different meanings. Besides, one look at Shirou's hair and one would think he was named after his hair color.

Cat raised an eyebrow, not like anyone could see it behind his mask. "Shiro? No last name."

Saber shrugged, "I have no memories from before I was ten. I don't know my last name." Again, not the complete truth, but no lie either. Emiya was his adopted name, not his real one. But he had been Emiya so long, it might as well have been his real name.

Cat saw that he would get nothing else, and shrugged. It was more information that when they had started. "What do you want us to do?"

Shirou quietly told him the plan. Cat was surprised at the deviousness of the plan.

The next day, two young men applied to work on the bridge. They had no credentials, but the bridge was so short on help that they were accepted.

* * *

**Team Kakashi**

Kakashi went to bed with ease. Saber had filled Kakashi in on the situation and the unexpected help. While he was not pleased that someone had sent two jonin to spy on them, he was grateful for their assistance. He knew his genin were not ready to face someone of Zabuza's caliber, but between the training and the three combat ready adults, Kakashi was sure that they would get through it alright.

Saber recommended he stay in bed for the week and keep an eye out on the village. Kakashi thought that was a good idea. It would take a week before Zabuza was up at the earliest.

That evening, Naruto told Saber about meeting a friendly guy named Haku who had been gathering herbs. "Yeah, Haku said that people get really strong when they fight for their precious people."

Shirou nodded, "Very true. It's a good sentiment."

"From now on, I'll fight for my precious people," Naruto declared, not realizing how amusing he looked. Shirou smiled at Naruto's antics. Personally, he had never thought about it that way, he had gotten stronger because of his ideal, and his love. In a way, Naruto's sentiment was similar, but Shirou did not restrict himself to only his precious people. He got stronger for the people who needed saving.

Naruto then told about his dream of Rider's and Shinji's death.

"Wondered what happened to him." Shirou said quietly. As far as he could tell back then, Shinji had vanished off the face of the earth. Shirou had assumed that Shinji had made it to the church for sanctuary. '_Ah well, at least Illya took care of him for me_.'

Shirou sent Naruto off to bed, tomorrow, he would need all the sleep he could get.

That night, Naruto dreamed of ordinary things, ramen, Zabuza chasing him with a carving knife, Haku in a kimono, those kinds of things.

* * *

**Fuyuki City**

Rin paused for a second looking at the house. Little had changed since she last came here. She remembered the first time she came here, Saber had nearly killed her.

She would have killed her if Shirou had not wasted a command spell on saving her life. Rin placed a hand on her heart. She had developed a crush on him a year before that, but it was that night she fell in love. Rin walked through the archway and felt the memories wash over her.

Over there in the shed was where Shirou had practiced his magic, never knowing what he was really doing. Always wasting his time building a magic circuit every time he used his magic.

Over there was the dojo where he sparred with Saber during the war and trained himself afterward.

She slowly, almost reverently knocked on the door. She knew that he wasn't there, but she could still here him call out "Coming, I'll be there in a second." Instead, a higher pitched voice gave the same call.

Rin knew she needed to look down to meet her old friend and sometimes rival for affection.

Illyasveil von Einzbern had never grown out of her child sized form. She had been designed to be used for the Holy Grail war. Rather than perishing or attaining the Third Magic, Illya had lost the war.

Unlike all her predecessors, she did not die in the war. So, Illya was alive, and basically useless to the Einzbern family. She could only be used once for the Holy Grail war, and thus she had already failed her purpose.

Not that it had dampened her spirits any. Instead, she got to stay with her brother. Rin had been shocked when Illya revealed why she called Shirou Onii-chan. To think, she was Emiya Kirisugu's real daughter. With Shirou being Kirisugu's adopted son, that made the two legally family.

The Einzbern family had tried only once to separate the two. The end result had been expensive to the family. Four combat homunculus destroyed, the head of the family lost an arm, and several younger members had lost their lives. The end result, the Einzbern family relinquished all claims on Illya and left her alone.

Rin knew the family was still trying to make another homunculus for a sixth war, but were having no success yet. Especially since the Great Grail had been destroyed years ago. If there was to be another Holy Grail War, the Einzbern would need to recreate the Great Grail from scratch.

"Rin! What a surprise." Illya chirped happily, "Come in, I'll get the tea ready."

Rin shook her head, Illya had lost very little of her childlike exuberance, but at least Shirou had taught her some of his morals. Rin followed the white haired girl to the dining room and waited. Illya served her tea and sat down to enjoy her own cup.

Rin took a sip and found the tea was delicious. She could hardly believe how good Illya was getting at cooking over the years.

"So, what brings you here Rin?" Illya asked.

"Why weren't you at the funeral Illya?" Rin asked first. It had been a sore spot for her when she didn't see Shirou's little sister there.

"Oh, that. Why should I?" Illya answered bluntly. "I'll be seeing him soon enough."

Rin spat out her tea.

"Riiiin," Illya pouted, "That's bad manners." Shirou had worked hard to intill manners in her. True she had been taught how to be courteous and graceful from her old maids, but she enjoyed having Shirou teach her the Japanese way.

Rin stood up and pointed at her, "How long? How long have you known?"

Illya chuckled slightly and pulled out a book from under the table. "Two weeks before his end silly."

Illya slid the book to Rin. Rin picked it up, but didn't bother reading it. She knew Illya had given her what she needed. How she had gotten it was beyond her, but right now, she couldn't care.

"Who told you?" Rin asked with gritted teeth.

"Who do you think?" Illya countered.

There was only one person who would do something like this.

Zelretch.

The man was becoming Rin's number one enemy quickly.

"I'm coming with you Rin." Illya announced. "Shirou broke his promise."

Rin was hardly surprised by this. She had figured Illya would demand to come along and see Shirou before she even left for Japan. "Fine, but we have another stop to make before we begin."

"Yep," Illya said cheerfully, "Sakura is waiting for you at her house."

That did it, as soon as she went back to the Tower, Zelretch was going to die.

* * *

**Author's note**: First, I know some of you are upset that Shirou gave his 'name.' Remember, that the Japanese language is very different from English. By calling himself Shirou, he is basically calling himself White, rather than Professional. Yes, the words sound the same in Japanese, but the translation, and thus, the whole name changes in other languages.

Second, Why do so many people assume that Illya is going to die after the Grail war, unless they followed the UBW route or the HF route, in which case, she dies in the war. Other than the fact that Illya dies in Archer's past, we have no clue as to how Illya died after the Fifth Grail War. I had planned on having Illya grow up like her mother, but according to my Beta, Illya was said to always be stuck as a child according to a magazine from typemoon. Don't know if it's canon or not, but it makes for a funny story. Lets face it, she's a twenty something woman in the body of an eleven year old. Frankly the whole idea amused me to no end.

I'd like to thank L33t Horo as my beta, and I apologize for taking so long to make this next chapter. (Ah, who are we kidding, it's been less than a week since I last posted. You guys are spoiled by me.)


	14. Shirou vs Rider Round 2

Author's note: Really, the original guys never made much use of the henge into weapons ability. Seriously, it is the perfect way to avoid enemies and detection. Have someone throw you into an enemy base unseen or have them throw you in odd angles for attacking. Naruto only used it a few times in the entire series, relying too much on Rasengen.

**Team Kakashi**

A week passed by quickly for Team Kakashi. Every morning, the three genin would go to the clearing by the bridge and train in their new formation. Naruto had wanted to call it super ultra orange death, Saber promptly shot that down. Instead, the team referred to it as the Orange Flash after Shirou informed them that another ninja had done something similar.

Sasuke had been ruffled by the fact it was named after Naruto, but Saber pointed out that it was mostly Naruto's doing, and Naruto could do the formation alone. Sasuke had grunted and accepted the logic.

The team had built over several days of practice a routine that worked for them. Naruto would summon dozens of clones, sometimes over a hundred. Over half would turn into various weapons and be thrown in random directions.

Sasuke and Sakura would henge into Naruto and blend in with the ever shifting crowd. At first, they wanted to stand still, but Shirou could figure out quickly which one of them they were if they did so.

Now, the entire team shifted their movements like leaves on the wind. Shirou was constantly smashing clones left, right, up, and down, but it took him a while to finish the job. The team was now able to hold him off for about thirty minutes with their formation.

With that, Shirou upped the difficulty. Kakashi was brought in to provide training in mist.

While Kakashi could not move or perform complex jutus, the Hiding in the Mist jutsu was fairly simple.

The three genin were thrown off a bit by the mist. Naruto had to sacrifice several clones before he was able to locate Saber. Once found, they would narrow down Saber's location and began the formation again. Their time, however decreased rapidly. Now, they could only hold out for only twenty minutes if they were lucky. Often, Shirou would take them out in short order before they ever saw him.

Kakashi was impressed, Saber displayed a great deal of stealth in the mist. He was no Zabuza for quiet, but he did a good job simulating it.

During the week, the team learned of Inari's stepfather and the treatment he received from Gatou. Naruto felt a renewed vigor to train, while Shirou quietly planned on killing Gatou later on.

The relationship between Inari and Naruto continued to spiral downward until the sixth day of training.

"Why do you fight so hard?" Inari demanded, "No matter how hard you train, you'll never beat gatou's men. No matter how hard you try, there will always be stronger people then you. When you meet them, all you can do is die."

"Hmpf," Naruto dismissed, "Whatever kid, I'm not like you."

That set Inari off further, "What the hell do you know about me! You're always so damn cheerful, you have no idea how hard life can be!"

"So," Naruto said quietly, "That's it? You're going to spend your life crying like the star of some tragedy?"

Naruto pointed a thumb at Saber, "He's seen and done things that would break anyone else. He has endured pain far worse than anyone I have ever met."

Looking back at Inari, "Keep crying you little baby. Cry forever, I've got better things to do."

Naruto stood up and walked out of the house. Inari continued to cry, sobbing for his lost father and the harsh words.

Shirou slowly stood up and followed Naruto, the wooden sword Torashinai was in his hands.

Sasuke and Sakura shuddered at the sight of the sword. They knew all too well what that sword meant. They swore that Saber must have gotten it from a demon

**Fuyuki City**

Fuuji-nee sneezed.

"Catching a cold sensei?" a student asked.

"Naw, Tiga-san is too stupid to catch one," a second student whispered. Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough.

Fuji-nee pulled out the real Torashinai from behind her desk. "Minato-kun, come here." She said with a feral gleam in her eye. The rest of the class shuddered at the sight of the sword. Truly that was the sword of a demon.

Elsewhere, Rin was in front of a place she never expected. Beside her, Illya walked along happily in her favorite purple coat and hat.

"Hmm," Illa said looking at the mansion, "So this is where you lived Rin." Illya indicated the Tohsaka residence. Over a decade ago, Rin and Sakura had formerly reunited. Rin had been able to convince Sakura to move in with her and leave her empty Matou mansion behind. For some reason, Sakura had agreed without a second thought or moments hesitation.

Rin did not know that Sakura's 'Grandfather' had finally corroded completely after the Fifth war. Apparently, the knowledge that there would be no more Grail wars had been the final nail in his coffin.

Rin knocked on the door waiting for her sister to answer.

The door opened, but it was not Sakura who opened the door.

"Gah, Tohsaka." Issei chocked out. Rin rolled her eyes

"Good evening brother." Rin said to her brother in law. It had come to a surprise to everyone when Sakura and Issei were engaged. Apparently, Issei told Sakura she had an aura of purity about her he had only seen once before. For some reason, that pick up line had gotten him a date with Sakura. One date lead to another, and finally the two were married.

"Papa," came a young voice behind Issei. "Who is it?"

Behind Issei was young Shirou Ryuudou. Though the boy looked nothing like her Shirou, Rin felt a lump rise in her throat. She might have had a child that old herself.

Shirou had his father's black greyish hair and his mother's eyes. He was almost seven years old, and believed everyone was his friend. One look at his happy face made Rin feel regret and sorrow.

Rin squashed her emotions quickly. This was no time to be filled with such things, she needed to get to her Shirou.

"Is Sakura in Issei?" Rin asked.

Issei thought for a moment, "Ah, no, she said she wanted to visit her old home again."

"Ah, thank you Kaicho." Rin said mildly mocking Issei's old title.

"Dad, is auntie Rin leaving?" Shirou asked

Rin went down on her knees, "Sorry Shirou, but I need to talk to your mother."

"Okay Auntie, come back soon." Shirou said cheerfully. Rin shook her head, how such a cheerful and outgoing child came from those two was beyond her.

Rin and Illya walk away towards the Matou mansion.

"You want his child Rin." Illya stated.

Rin sighed, "I want Shirou, but she got him first."

There was no question who she was. Every time he looked at the moon, Shirou was seeing the day he met Saber.

Illya rolled her eyes, "So steal him." Illya had long ago considered her feelings for her brother and found that they were merely childhood crushes and sisterly love. That, and a hate that her father had left her for him. Of course, that emotion had died out in the war. And Shirou was always so sweet to her. Not to mention, he was always the lousiest liar she ever met. He was rather cute when he tried to lie.

She had to personally coach him on withholding information. He still sucked at lying, but he was decent at holding information back.

The two walked in silence until they came to the old Matou building. Even though no-one had lived there in years, it still looked the same...ugly, dark, mysterious.

Sakura was waiting for them at the door. Actually, it looked like she was doing something to the door.

Beside her, a small suitcase rested. It looked like it held barely anything of use to her.

"Sakura," Rin called out.

"One moment nee-san" Sakura answered not even looking up.

Sakura soon stood up and began walking away from the house. Behind her, smoke began to rise from the building.

She had set the place on fire.

"S-sakura?" Rin stammered.

"So you finally did it." Illya stated like Sakura had dumped a bad boyfriend.

"Yes, the Matou family is no more." Sakura said with satisfaction.

"B-but all that knowledge." Rin stammer again. The thought of all that knowledge burning ripped all thoughts from her mind. It was the ultimate sin for a Magus to destroy any magic knowledge.

Illya rolled her eyes, "Rin, she moved all that out years ago."

"Huh?" Rin asked confused.

"Nee-san," Sakura said patiently, "I've been living in the old Tohsaka residence for years. I took the knowledge years ago."

Rin was finally able to grasp her thought. Sakura hadn't burned down the knowledge, she had been burning her memories of the place.

Sakura calmly took the suitcase and handed it off to Rin. Rin quietly took the case and looked inside. There were diagrams and a stack of notes worn with age, but still legible. With this, all the pieces of the mirror could be assembled.

Sakura, Rin, and Illya continued to walk back to the Tohsaka residence. Rin noticed a definite spring in Sakura's steps.

"So," Illya said curiously, "When are you due?"

Rin twisted towards Sakura and saw her place a hand on her chest. "Six months."

"Yay," Illya shouted, "Any names yet?"

Sakura smiled, "Kariya if it's a boy, Aoi if it's a girl."

Rin was shocked, Sakura was having another child, and if was a girl, it would be named after her

mother. "Why Kariya?" Rin was sure that was Shinji's father's name.

"I owe him much," Sakura said softly, "It was the least I could do?"

Rin tried to inquire, but Sakura refused to comment.

Rin walked with Sakura and Illya back to the old Tohsaka residence. Rin stopped at the doorway.

"Nee-san?" Sakura asked.

Rin shook her head, "I have to go, Shirou needs me."

Sakura arched an eyebrow, "As you say nee-san." clearly not believing Rin's excuse. She was secretly amused by her older sister. It looked like she needed sempai more than she would admit.

"Ah," Illya exclaimed, I'll just get my things then." Illya skipped off back to the old Emiya residence to pack.

Rin sighed, it looked like it was going to be a long flight back to the Tower.

**Gatou Hideout #3**

The week was passing badly for Gatou shipping. Everyone except for Zabuza, Haku, Rider, and Gatou himself were suffering from weakness every morning. The men were so tired they could not get out of bed.

Gatou tried to motivate his men to move, but threats and offers of bribes fell on deaf ears. The men could not move. In addition, it seemed that many men were disappearing in the night. Gatou blamed it on desertion and increased his pay offers.

While the men all seemed to agree to the larger paycheck, every morning several men would be gone. Gatou was getting desperate. If the men were deserting him, it was a sign of weakness. Other crime lords would come sniffing into his territory and the bridge would be built regardless of Gatou's interest.

What made matters worse, Zabuza had demanded more money since it was clear that Gatou's ship was sinking. Gatou swore that the damn ninja was smirking underneath the mask.

Every day, Gatou sent out notices to the area trying to hire new thugs. The first few days, thugs, brutes, and strong arms showed up eager for easy money. The next day, the new hires would suspiciously end up exhausted as well.

Word was spreading, there was whispers of plague within his hideout. By the fifth day, the new hires stopped coming. Gatou had to send the healthiest of his men, numbering in a few dozen, to a site away from the base lest they end bed bound.

Rider was pleased with her harvests. Every night, she manipulated the dreams of the barbarians and drained a part of their souls. In addition, she would steal several choice men and feed completely on their souls.

Around the base, her bounded field was charging up nicely. It would soon be ready within the week. Yes, Rider was pleased. Not only was she ridding the world of these lowlifes, but she was stronger than ever. By the time she went to face Saber, she was sure that she could kill Saber no matter how many Noble Phantasms he had.

Her master seemed not to care what happened to the lowlifes as long as she was ready to face Saber again. In her mind, she pictured herself feeding on his soul. It looked delicious. It radiated purity that only a heroic spirit could hold. Saber had clearly been one of the purest heroes she had ever encountered.

His soul would be divine to feed upon if she was fast enough.

Pegasus was healing as well. The ancient creature had been horribly wounded after the battle, but even it would be ready within the week. Yes, everything was almost ready, all she needed was to finish the bounded field and the Blood Fort would feed her strength even more.

Rider found herself smirking slightly. The battle to come had excited her like no other. It would be one she would remember for eternity, she was sure of it.

**Team Kakashi**

The seventh day ended with the longest delaying tactic yet. The three genin had managed to hold Saber off for thirty one minutes in the fog. They knew, however, that Saber had been holding back a great deal. Every time they nearly scored a hit on him, he would miraculously move out of the way. His speed was clearly something not to be underestimated. But, they were not trying to delay Saber, they were only interested in delaying Zabuza and his henchmen.

The entire team saw that Saber was on edge. He was looking everywhere, clearly expecting trouble. While everyone else went to bed, Saber climbed on top of the roof, keeping an eye out the entire night. His Reinforced eyes were able to see massive distances, but he was sure that any Archer could see further than him.

Shirou kept Kansho and Bakuya in his hands at the ready. He was certain that Rider would strike within a few days. Shirou did a quick evaluation of himself. He was about three fourths full at this time. More than enough for most enemies in his way. It would come down to whether Rider revealed her legendary eyes or not. If she did, Shirou had only a few items that would counter or slow down their effects. Shirou would need to counter any attempts to reveal her eyes before she could undo her seal.

The only consolation was that Rider could not dare to harm her Master.

Shirou was riding on his evaluation that Zabuza preferred to do the job himself rather than send Rider in alone. As long as there was a chance that Rider could kill her own Master, she was restricted on her attacks. On the other hand, Shirou was also limited in his attacks, though not as much if Naruto was near him.

This was either going to be a quick and decisive battle or a long draw out battle of titans. Shirou silently prayed for the first as he was dubious of the assistance the two spies could render.

Morning came too quickly for Shirou's liking. He could feel it in the air, someone was going to die today.

Zabuza flexed his hands and crushed an apple to test his strength. "Good," Zabuza said pleased with Haku's work, "Let's go." He said to Rider and Haku.

"Master," Rider said, "Allow me to stay here for a bit, I will gather the last bit of strength I can from here."

"Hmpf, do what you want," Zabuza said, "But hurry it up. We'll meet at the rendezvous point near the bridge."

Rider licked her lips in anticipation. The foolish thugs were going to die, and they had no idea. She watched her Master and his apprentice leap out of the building and began the ritual. As she started, she saw the foul midget and two guards strut out of the base. _'And I had hoped he would have enjoyed my __temple._' Rider thought.

Around her, the sky turned red.

Everyman in Blood Fort Andromeda was quickly melted down into blood and their very essence was feed to Rider. Once the last one died, Rider exhaled and removed the barrier.

She was ready.

**Tazuna's house**

Shirou canceled the morning practices. The three genin were instantly alert.

"What's wrong Saber?" Naruto asked.

"They're coming." Shirou answered. "Rider just used a powerful spell a few miles from here."

It had been a truly foul one. Shirou was certain it was her Blood Fort. He knew, somewhere in the north, a great many people died because of her. All in the name of getting stronger.

"What do you recommend?" Tazuna asked.

"Naruto," Shirou ordered, "I need a fake Tazuna,"

Naruto promptly summoned a clone and changed it into Tazuna.

Shirou looked back at the real Tazuna. "Keep your family hidden. Kakashi will be your last line of defense."

Kakashi nodded. He was not physically capable of running, but he still could fight for a short time.

"What about us?" Sakura asked, hoping that they would not have to fight.

Shirou sighed, "Unfortunately, I still need you to come with me if we are to pass off the deception."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because, if we don't go to them, they will come here to us." Shirou explained. "If we fight here, many people will die."

"Besides," Kakashi explained, "Kage Bushin can only go a certain distance from the original before they vanish."

Shirou nodded, if he went alone, the fake Tazuna would vanish letting Rider know his Master was not there. If that happened, Rider would go on a rampage in the village and probably kill Naruto before he could get there.

The three genin reluctantly left the house and headed to the bridge.

**Bridge**

The four members of team Kakashi and the fake Tazuna made their way to the bridge. The clone Tazuna was reeking of alcohol due to Saber dumping a bottle of cheap wine on it.

"She might be able to smell you if I don't" Shirou explained. He wasn't sure if Rider had a the nose of a dog or not, but better not to take chances.

"Hey, what the..." Naruto yelled. Before the team were the workers, all of them knock unconscious or injured.

The fake Tazuna ran up to one of them and asked, "What happened?"

"M-monster," the man squeezed out.

A fog began rolling into the bridge.

They were here.

Shirou made a quick glance and saw his two 'helpers' were seemingly unconscious. As he looked, one of the two made a small thumb sign before relaxing again.

The stage is set, the players are assembling.

Shirou traced two blades in his hands. One was a small knife he had witnessed Gilgamesh long ago. A dagger that froze the space it cut. In the other was a sword he had gained from Gate of Babylon. Dyrnwyn, the sword of Rhydderch Hael. In Shirou hands, the entire sword blazed with fire. The three genin felt terror rise up in their guts. That sword seemed to challenge their very being.

Shirou was well aware of the properties of Dyrnwyn. As long as the man wielding it was fighting for a noble cause and had noble worth, the sword would burn his enemies and be able to slay about anything. If he were to falter and dishonor himself, the sword would bun him alive.

But Shirou had spent his entire life fighting for a noble cause. The sword would not burn him, only his enemies.

All around the five people there, the mist was becoming thicker and thicker. Shirou smirked and slashed his dagger.

Before the genin, the very air froze. The mist turned into a labyrinth of ice.

Inside the ice, Zabuza found himself trapped. His legs and arms were caught inside pillars of ice. Haku wearing his mask had barely dodged the tundra and stood a bit back from the ice.

"What the hell?" Zabuza exclaimed. He had never heard of a jutsu that froze his mist before.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled. Haku began making his way to Zabuza to try to free him.

Shirou drew back his arm wielding the burning blade and prepared to throw it.

Before it could be thrown, a flash of purple smashed the ice.

There she stood, nail weapons in hand, purple hair blowing in the wind, smirking.

Rider had come.

"Wondered when you would show Medusa," Shirou said, enjoying the flinch displayed upon hearing her true name.

Rider did not talk, instead, she crouched. She was on all fours looking like a feral animal preparing for an attack.

Shirou swung his sword, sending a wall of fire towards the Servant and her Master. Rider deftly kicked Zabuza out of the way and jumped above the fire. She threw her nails at Saber who casually knocked the two aside with his weapons.

"Come now Rider," Saber admonished, "I know you can do better."

Shirou walked forward slightly separating himself from the other four.

Behind him, the three genin were shaking. Zabuza smirked "I see that the brats are shaking from fear."

Shirou shook his head, "Is that what you see?"

Around the four genin, six water clone Zabuzas emerged.

"You know what I see?" Shirou asked

Suddenly, the three genin went into action. Sasuke began delivering spinning attacks slicing several Zabuzas. Sakura threw a kunai into the face of the slashed Zabuzas. Naruto slid between the clone Zabuza swords and slit their throats. Everyone of the clones was killed within two seconds.

"I see them shaking in excitement." Shirou said smirking.

Zabuza grunted at the display of teamwork. He mentally reevaluated the brats. The coordination he just saw was on par with chuunin teams who had worked together for years.

Haku was impressed, "Water clones have about a tenth the strength of the original. To defeat them so easily is impressive."

Haku turned to Zabuza, "I wish to fight them."

Zabuza grunted, "Do what you wish."

Haku vanished for a second.

Saskue sensed what was about to happen and blocked Haku's attack.

"I'll take this one," Sasuke yelled, "Guard Tazuna!"

It was a good call. Orange Flash required Naruto above all else. Sasuke would need to handle the masked boy on his own.

Rider dashed in and unleashed a series of kicks and stabs with her nails at Saber, who countered all her attacks.

With Sasuke and Saber committed, Zabuza dashed forward to kill the old man. Suddenly, a hundred orange clones were before him. Several dashed forward to slow him down while others turned into weapons. Orange Flash began once more.

Zabuza was almost startled by the sudden onslaught of attacks. Even as he killed a few clones, weapons were being thrown in every direction and changing back into clones. These clones unleashed their own barrage of weapons to try to take him down. In the distance, the old man and the pink girl were falling back to the end of the bridge.

Shirou saw that everything was in order and dashed at Rider. Rider was caught unprepared, and Shirou pushed her off the bridge and leaped after her.

As he fell, he sung the dagger and turned the surface of the water to ice. Shirou landed easily and detraced the dagger. In his hand was the legendary weapon Harpe, the very weapon that had killed Medusa.

Rider had landed on a distant part of the ice and smirked. The fool had given her the opportunity to use her Noble Phantasms.

Shirou was smirking as well. '_And...here we...go_'

**Tazuna's house.**

Two of Gatou's men smashed the door down.

In front of them, Tsunami was holding her son.

"You're the old man's daughter?' One of the thugs asked.

"Damn shame," the other thug said, "I wanted a piece of that."

"Yeah, well," the first thug shrugged, "orders are orders."

The two advanced, only to trip over a wire.

As they fell, the woman and her child turned into a scarecrow cyclops with gray hair. The man pulled out two knives and smashed them into the backs of their necks.

Kakashi looked over the two dead men. "So, Saber was right. Gatou did send some thugs over here."

Tazuna and his family walked down the stairs. "Everything alright?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, my team is under attack."

Tazuna sighed, he didn't want dead kids on his conscience. "What can we do?"

Kakashi looked at the village, "I have an idea."

**Bridge**

Cat watched the battle from the ground. Saber's plan was going according to his estimates. Sasuke and the boy were evenly matched, while the jinchuriki was holding his own against the demon Zabuza. He approved the third genin's initiative to move the target out of the area. Zabuza kept trying to get past the clones, but they were doing a fine job of slowing him down. Cat estimated that at the rate that the clones were being killed, it would take Zabuza several minutes before he could give chase.

Any time he stopped blocking, Zabuza would be swarmed by the clones. For some reason, they seemed to have memorized the exact distance of the sword, and knew how much to fall back. Not all of them would make it, but Zabuza could only kill one or two at a time.

This was going to be easier than Cat and Crane thought. The two silently rose up from their spots and drew their weapons.

Now, if only fate would let them get close undetected.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled.

Yup, fate hated their guts.

The battle paused for a second. Everyone on the bridge stared at the two Root members.

Zabuza grimaced, the job had just gotten a whole lot harder.

Suddenly, the bridge rocked from impact everyone was knocked off their feet.

'_What the hell?_' everyone thought.

**Below the Bridge**

Rider was constantly jumping and rolling to dodge Saber's attacks. She could tell that Harpe wanted her dead again. _'How? How does he have that sword?'_ While Rider was ready for it, Harpe is still a terrifying sight for her.

It was time to use one of her abilities. He skin began turning into scales.

Shirou suddenly fell back. '_Monstrous Strength_.' According to the book he received from Rin, it was an ability that rose her strength to unbelievable proportions, but it would cause her to revert back into the legendary gorgon. As she attacked, she began growing larger and larger. She smashed his copy of Harpe and Dyrnwyn heedless of the burns and cuts she received.

Shirou traced his twins swords Kansho and Bakuya to conserve his strength. Time and time again she smashed them with her increased strength, but Shirou noticed something. She was getting a bit slower. Not much, but he was able to dodge more of her attacks.

Rider was now the size of a small house. He purple hair was looking reptilian. Shirou knew he needed to stop this quickly.

In his hands he traced Durandal, the sword of Roland. It was gifted with the ability to grant three miracles. At this point, Shirou needed only one,but it was important. He kept pumping odo into the sword until it became a Broken Phantasm. With a mighty throw he yelled "Cancel."

The sword struck her on the arm and exploded. The explosion was so strong that the bridge rocked from the impact. Rider was suddenly forced back into her regular form.

Rider was shocked, she had never been forced to revert back into her humanoid form before. She tried to activate her ability again, but found she could not. Saber had found a way to cancel and block her ability. Rider saw her arm had been cut up a great deal from the Broken Phantasm. She was now unable to use her left hand at all.

She had little time to think before Saber unleashed a new barrage of attacks with his white and black swords he seemed to favor. The fight had just gotten a great deal harder than she had expected.

**Bridge**

The ninjas all carefully got up from the apparent earthquake. What was strange was that the country of waves was never known for earthquakes. Only Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku realized that it was due to the Servants. Only they truly understood how powerful Servants were.

Zabuza used the short interruption to destroy many of the clones, but he wasn't lucky enough to hit the original. Haku and Sasuke continued to exchange blows. Crane attempted to kill Zabuza, but was killed with an almost contemptuous swing of the sword. Cat was now the only adult that could fight with the Demon, and he was not feeling good about the outcome. How the kid could fight so long against the demon was beyond him.

"I don''t want to have to kill you" Haku said. "Will you not stand aside?"

Sasuke didn't bother to answer. Saber had beaten out most conversations during sparring sessions. Something about not wasting breath. Instead, Sasuke unleashed a combo of upper and middle attacks with his knife.

Haku understood the message though. "I see... but, you won't be able to keep up with my speed. And besides, I have two advantages."

Sasuke was almost contemptuous of the masked boy. Who would be stupid enough to tell one's enemy things like this? Well, alright, Sasuke had to admit he might have in another time, but Saber had beaten that out of him too.

That wooden sword worked wonders for breaking bad habits. Except on Illya for some reason.

"The first," Haku said, "Is the water around us." The bridge was soaking from the water clones and melting ice. Haku suddenly blocked a blow from Sasuke and the two were pushing their respective weapons against each other in a contest of strength.

"The second," Haku said, "Is that I have occupied of of one your hands."

Haku suddenly made a series of one handed seals.

'_What?'_ Sasuke thought in surprise. '_One handed? Is that even possible?_'

'_Ninpo_,' Haku thought '_Flying Water Needles_'

Haku tapped the ground with his foot, and suddenly, the water around them formed into a cage of ice needles.

Sasuke instantly sent massive amounts of chakra into his legs. He jumped as hard as he could and was able to evade the barrage of attacks. Sasuke began raining shuriken down at Haku. For a second, Haku was confused by Sasuke's disappearance, but he was able to avoid Sasuke's attacks.

Sasuke landed behind Haku and placed a knife by Haku's neck. 'From now on,' Sasuke thought, '_You'll be running from my attacks slowpoke_.'

Haku swirled out of the way and was able to dive under sasuke's swing, only to meet a foot flying into his face. '_He's fast_.' Haku thought as he was sent back.

Haku ended up rolling by Zabuza and had to dodge weapons thrown from the Orange Flash maneuver.

Sasuke changed into Naruto and joined in the formation. Haku and Zabuza were now occupied dodging and attacking the various thrown clones and weapons.

Cat stayed back out of the maelstrom and looked in awe. '_These two are genin? They're using jonin level ninjutus and techniques._'

Before anything decisive could happen, a blinding light blew past them. Everyone felt the bolt of light pass them at incredible speed. Right behind it, a ray of darkness followed. What ever they had been, the lights had nearly killed them all.

**Surface of the Water**

Rider was being forced away from the bridge. She was having a hard time dealing with the slick ice the two were standing on. It was constantly melting, making the ground slick, hampering her movement slightly. This small disadvantage was enough for Saber to cut her several times. Rider had to resort to using a large amount of stored energy to heal herself. She was now able to move her damaged arm, but it was still not ready yet. Unlike the Saber class, Riders were not known for their regeneration.

Rider had to make a decision. Breaker Gorgon could kill Saber easily, but she was facing the wrong way. If she released it, she could end up killing her Master. Many times, she had tried to jump behind him, but Saber was anticipating this. Every time she tried to get behind him, he would give ground rather than let her face away from the bridge.

There was only one option left.

Rider tried to cut her neck, but Saber interrupted her attacks with a barrage of blows from his swords.

What was worse, was that he would sometimes bring out a green spear. His entire rhythm would change instantly. Whoever this Saber was, he was good. Perseus probably would have had no chance against this one.

While he looked confident on the outside, inside, Shirou was worried. They had been battling for over ten minutes. He estimated that Naruto would run out of steam within ten or fifteen more minutes.

Shirou mentally reviewed his armory. Many weapons could kill Rider instantly, but took too long to trace. Only lower level Phantasms could be traced instantly, but they would do reduced damage due to her magic resistance.

Shirou made a decision.

He backed off.

Rider saw the lull and immediately stabbed herself in the neck.

Shirou dove into the water

'_Trace on_'

Rider's blood began forming into a magic circle.

"**Bellerophon**!" Rider yelled

Pegasus appeared with the golden harness, saddle and bridle on. Rider leaped onto her steed and took off, melting much of the ice in her wake.

_'What are you planning Saber?'_ Rider wondered. For now, she had an opportunity. She could kill his Master before Saber could get there.

As Rider turned towards the bridge, Shirou burst from the water.

In his hands was a giant bow and a black sword turned into an arrow.

Hrunting, one of two swords of Beowolf. Once fired, it would track his enemies as long as it's target was in his view. Right now, Rider was sticking out in the air like a large neon sign saying 'HIT ME.'

Shirou unleashed his attack as he landed on a small piece of ice. True, a normal bow string would have snapped after getting wet, but this was Shirou's ideal bow. It would fire even if it was wet.

Rider felt death approaching her. She immediately had Pegasus bank above the bridge in hopes of dodging the attack. Hrunting kept up with her regardless. Rider passed quickly over he bridge with only a few dozen feet to spare. Pegasus tried to dodge an weave from the black missile, but it followed regardless.

Back in the water, Shirou had finished tracing a second Hrunting and unleashed it. Now, instead of one black missile to dodge, there were two. Ducking, weaving, performing aerodynamically impossible moves did nothing to get rid of the two black arrows. Quickly, a third black missile joined them, then a fourth, and finally a fifth. Each time, the arrow was traced faster and unleashed all the quicker.

Rider knew she was cornered. It would be a matter of moments until she was killed.

'_Forgive me master_.' Rider thought. He hadn't been a bad Master by all accounts. She even thought she might miss him a bit. Rider dismissed Bellerophon and waited for the end.

Pegasus was not going to have any of that. Freed of the Noble Phantasm, Pegasus shook Rider off and charged the arrows. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, every one of them hit Pegasus.

Rider could here it scream in pain as she fell over a thousand feet. She was truly touched by Pegasus' sacrifice. Yet, Pegasus was not done yet. Normally, Pegasus were not aggressive creature. They mostly preferred to fly away from conflict.

There are exceptions however.

Shirou watched in horror as the creature charged at him in wounded fury.

"Rho Aias!" Shirou yelled. It burst through the first through third petals without any sign of slowing. The fourth through fifth petals slowed it down considerably. The sixth barrier was burst, but the wounded creature was unable to break through the final barrier. With a final heave of its lungs, it neighed its hatred and vanished.

Shirou almost collapsed from the pain. Rho Aias was his second strongest barrier. Every time one of it's petals was burst, it caused him incredible pain. The Pegasus had broken through six of them. Shirou almost swore Hanabi had hit him again.

Shirou had no time to waste however. Rider was still alive, and in fairly good condition. And above all, she still had her eyes.

Shirou traced the dagger again and turned the surface to ice.

He had to hurry before it was too late.

**Bridge**

"Haku," Zabuza ordered, "Use it."

Hakue made a strange hand signal. 'Demonic Ice Mirrors.'

Around the two genin, a dozens of Ice mirrors surrounded them. Zabuza easily walked past them and went to kill the other jonin quickly. The old man and the girl were gone, but he could track them easily.

Haku stepped into a mirror. Suddenly, all the mirrors had Haku's reflection in them.

'_Dammit_' Cat thought. Before he could help them, Zabuza jumped in the way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zabuza asked. "You're opponent is me."

Inside the cage of mirrors, Haku unleashed a barrage of needles at the two genin and the few remaining clones. All the clones were destroyed, and Naruto and Sasuke were coated in needles.

Sasuke used a fire jutsu on the mirrors, but it was useless. The mirrors barely melted in the least.

Haku sent a new wave of needles at the two causing them to bleed even more.

"Don't follow me with your eyes." Haku advised, "You'll never be able to catch me."

"I won't die here," Naruto declared, "I haven't fulfilled my dream yet."

Sasuke snorted at the cliché line. "Same here I guess."

The two stood up and prepared for another wave of needles.

Haku felt conflicted inside. One part of him was bleeding for harming the two. Another part knew he had a duty to.

Cat and Zabuza were busy exchanging blows. Zabuza wielded his massive blade with ease, while Cat lived up to his code name and dodged with fluid grace.

"Haha," Zabuza laughed, "Those two are dead now. Haku's better than me in a fight."

Cat continued to strike. He was a Root. He would support the tree even if it killed him.

Zabuza wanted to use his hidden in the mist technique, but had no desire to be frozen once more. He had no clue where Rider and Saber were. However, just because he couldn't sense them, didn't mean that they weren't there. The air around them was getting cold, like someone was making massive amounts of ice.

No, it was best to err on the side of caution.

Back in the mirror cage, Naruto was down. Sasuke was still standing, but even he could tell he was at a major disadvantage. The team had trained to take on Zabuza, not this kind of technique.

As he watched, Haku drew forth more needles.

'_He's coming_,' Sasuke thought. '_I need to concentrate_.'

Sasuke inhaled, '_Concentrate, see though it_.'

Suddenly, he could see it. Sasuke dodge to his left, avoiding the needles.

'He dodged it?' Haku thought. He watched as Sasuke looked at him. His eyes were red with two strange marks on his eyes. The looked like halves of yin and yang symbols.

"I see...you're also from a bloodline limit" Haku observed. "Then I need to hurry."

Sasuke could see it. Haku was going to kill Naruto. Before he knew it, his body began to move. He had to stop it.

Before the bleeding Naruto, Haku and Sasuke collided.

**Edge of the bridge**

Sakura held back a scream when the fake Tazuna vanished. The only reason the clone would have vanished was if Naruto had been knock unconscious. At least she hoped it was because he was unconscious, if not, then Naruto was dead. She shuddered thinking about that. Not only did she not want him dead, she also knew that Sasuke would join him soon if Naruto fell. She wanted to race back to them, but her part was to be a distraction. Lead them on a false trail and hope that Saber could save them.

She ran behind a tree, only to have her neck grabbed.

She was lifted up from the ground and looked into the masked face of Rider.

"So," Rider said, "Running away are we?"

Sakura shook her head. She knew she was dead, but the thought of treated as a coward scared her more.

She had been doing her part, not running away.

Sakura looked Rider over as her airflow was cut off. Rider was bleeding, and one of her legs was bent at an odd angle. Sakura had no idea that Rider had fallen a great distance and was only saved by falling into trees and landing in a small bay.

Rider could feel her reserves falling dangerously. All her Noble Phantasms had failed, and she had been wounded grievously. She had to use massive amounts of Prana to heal as much as she could as quickly as she could

.

This pink girl would make a good snack before she went to deal with Saber's Master.

Before she could bite into the girl, an arrow slammed into her shoulders. Rider was sent flying sideways from the surprise attack.

Sakura dropped to the ground panting as her lungs gathered much needed air.

"Are you all right Sakura?" A familiar voice called out. Saber stepped out of the bushes with a black arrow in his hands.

"F-fine" Sakura choked.

"Run." Shirou said suddenly running towards her as fast as he could. Before Sakura could get to her feet, Saber grabbed her roughly and tossed her to the side "RUN"

Something in his voice betrayed his fear. Sakura felt terror rise within her. If Saber was afraid, something bad was going to happen. She picked herself up and dashed as afar away as she could. She needed to get to Kakashi-sensei. The whole mission was going down hill fast.

Behind her she heard Rider yell "**BREAKER GORGON**"

Shirou barely had time to get behind a tree, Rider had done it. She was now using the mightiest of her Noble Phantasms. Unlike Ria who could withstand Rider's attack at the cost of lower abilities, Shirou knew he had too low a Magic Resistance.

"Hiding are we Saber? Not very heroic." Rider mocked as she limped closer. Her body was too injured. She could no longer run or dodge. She had to get Saber into view, or she would lose.

"I am the bone of my sword," Saber chanted. The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once

.

Rider tried to hurry, but there was still a good hundred feet between him and her. Saber was using magic, his words were filled with Power.

"Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."

Eighty feet, everything around her was petrified, but Saber had found a good place of cover.

"I have fought countless battles undefeated."

Rider was scared, Saber had used so many powerful Noble Phantasms, she didn't want to see what his true one was.

"Unknown to defeat, nor known to victory"

She was almost there, less than fifty feet till she was there. She began to sidestep to try to get him in view.

"Have searched constantly"

Too many lines in the Aria. This wasn't magic, it was Sorcery, she was sure of it.

"To find the one I love"

One more step and she would see him. His red clothes were flapping in the air.

Rider had done it, she looked at Saber. She had won, he was paralysis and at her mercy

Only, he wasn't there.

Just his red cape.

Behind her, Saber burst through the bushes and rammed a knife into her back forcing her to fall.

She tried to turn her head, but he planted it into the mud. Two more swords pinned her hands to the ground, and two more pinned her legs down.

She was dead.

Rider waited for the inevitable.

….

…..

….

….

Why?

Why hadn't he killed her?

"It's done," Shirou heaved. "It's over Rider."

Rider tried to gaze upon him, tried to kill him with her eyes, but he kept her head down.

"Put it on Rider" Shirou commanded.

Rider struggled for a while, but could not do anything.

Finally, she returned her seal to her eyes.

Saber turned her over. He was panting from exertion.

"You have no Master now Rider." Saber declared.

Rider could tell, she felt no Prana flowing through her from her master. No connection to Zabuza at all.

The both suddenly turned their heads to the bridge. A demonic aura filled the air. One familiar to Shirou.

"Shit" Shirou said.

**Bridge**

Naruto was horrified. Sasuke had protected him at the cost of himself.

"Planning to sleep all day?" Sasuke tried to joke.

Naruto felt his blood turn cold. "Why?"

"Pft," Sasuke said, "We're a team remember?"

Sasuke collapsed.

Naruto held his dying friend in his arms.

"I haven't killed him yet." Sasuke whispered. "Do it for me. Kill my brother"

Naruto had quit listening after he heard Sasuke ask him to kill for him. Naruto's whole focus was on Haku. '_I'll kill __**him**_'

Haku was bowing in pain, "He died to protect you. He was a worthy shinobi."

"Shut up" Naruto said, his entire body shaking.

"Is this your first time seeing death?" Haku asked, "All ninja will go though this."

"Shut up." Naruto said louder.

Haku backed up into the mirrors. "Are you going to waste his sacrifice?"

"**I said... SHUT UP**." Naruto roared. His entire body was oozing out red chakra. Haku watched as Naruto turned feral. His hands became claws, his whisker marks on his face grew larger and darker. His eyes resembled a mad dog. His canines had grown to fangs.

"**I'll kill you.**"

Naruto dashed forward at blinding speeds. Haku barely managed to leave the mirror before it was shattered.

Haku watched in fear as the red chakra resembled a monstrous head above Naruto. The very air was filled with malice and evil. Before Haku's eyes, Naruto's wounds healed.

Outside the cage, Cat and Zabuza stopped their duel. Zabuza was grateful for the respite. For some reason, his left hand was burning.

'_What the hell is this?_' cat thought. Only once, when he was very young, did he feel this chakra before. '_The fox! It's getting free._'

Cat tried to go for Naruto, better to kill him now than release the demon, when Zabuza cut him down from behind.

"Stupid," Zabuza said, "Never leave your back exposed."

Zabuza started to walk towards Haku where the kid was tearing up the mirrors, when he saw something.

It was Saber, and he was dragging Rider behind him like some kind of trophy. He hands were pierced together with a sword. The same was done to her legs. Rider was breathing, but in rasps of pain. In her back was a jagged dagger. It was clear, Rider had been defeated, and was now being humiliated without the decency of a quick death.

What truly halted him, was the sword in Saber's hands. No, not a sword, a boulder chipped like a sword. It was larger than his own blade. To make matters worse, Saber was holding it in one hand.

'_Damn_' Zabuza thought, '_That's a big sword_.'

Zabuza had no clue how much it weighed, but Zabuza was sure that it was more than he could hold in one hand.

"Move" Saber said.

That was enough for Zabuza, he dashed forward to free Rider.

With one swing, Saber smashed the flat of the blade into Zabuza. Zabuza tried to block the weapon, but the force and the weight was too much, sending his sword flying. With one more swing, Zabuza felt his arm dislocate. The blow sent him flying and smashed him against the wall of the bridge, dislocating the other shoulder.

'_Kami, I'm an insect to him_,' Zabuza realized. He had been sure that Saber would be a challenge, but now...challenge was an understatement. Even in his prime condition, it was clear that Saber was worlds apart from him. Zabuza could feel fear like he never had before. There was nothing, nothing at all he could do.

Hakuwas blown near him, his mask breaking from a blow to the face. The orange kid dashed forward to kill Haku. Before he got there, Saber smashed the giant weapon in front of Naruto, blocking his way to Haku.

Naruto halted and pointed at Haku, "You, you're from that time."

Haku asked Saber, "Why? Why did you stop him?"

Shirou looked over at Sasuke and saw the damage. "To keep him on the right path." Shirou continued to walk towards Sasuke.

Naruto ran forward, but the killing intent was lost. Instead, Naruto smashed his fist into Haku's face. "I will never forgive you."

Haku could feel the hate in Naruto's eyes. "So, why can't you kill me? I killed your friend?"

Naruto pointed at Saber, "Because he doesn't want me too."

Shirou stopped dragging Rider and looked down at Sasuke. Shirou placed a hand on Sasuke's neck.

"He's fine." Shirou called out, "It looks worse than it is."

Naruto snapped back at Haku. "Why?"

Haku smiled weakly, "I couldn't do it."

Zabuza wanted to admonish Haku for his weakness, but Saber was too much for him. What ever happened, it was up to that Servant to decide.

…

…

"My, My," a new voice broke out.

Everyone looked over at the source of the voice. There, at the far end of the bridge, gatou and about a hundred thugs stood.

"So, it seems that the demon was all talk." Gatou said.

"Gatou." Zabuza glared, "Why are you here?"

"Hehehe, the plan changed," Gatou gloated, "Well, I should say that this was my plan all along."

Gatou smirked, "I'm going to kill you now Zabuza."

"What?" Haku demanded.

"I never planned on paying you in the first place." Gatou explained.

Shirou stood up from Sasuke and looked over the thugs. A ghost of a smile crawled up his mouth.

"You missing nin are all the same." Gatou continued, "You're all so expensive, and you all end up betraying me. So, I decided to have you do your job, and then kill you."

Shirou began walking towards the midget, Nine Lives in his hands.

"Oh, don't worry." Gatou says to Saber, "I'll kill you too, and everyone in the retched village."

Shirou continued to walk heedless of the odds. Naruto made as if to follow, but Shirou gestured him to stay out of it.

Shirou began smiling evilly at the men. Every last one of them felt a shiver run up their backs. That smile belonged on the devil himself.

"W-what are you waiting for?" Gatou demanded "Kill him."

The men refused to move.

"What the hell am I paying you for? Kill him."

The men were frozen, while Saber advanced.

'F-fine, I'll add ten times the pay for whoever kills him." Gatou said as he began to step back.

Rather than take up his offer, his men began to fall back.

"T-twenty times" Gatou increased

Shirou continued relentlessly. Every one of the thugs were afraid of that smile. The thugs continued to back up.

"A hundred times and my right hand if you kill him." Gatou squealed.

The men backed up...until they ran out of bridge. Several fell to their deaths before the crowd stopped.

They were trapped, like rats.

"Even partner," Gatou wailed, "You get half of everything."

At first, one, then like a flock of birds, all the thugs charged Saber.

With one swing, seven men died.

Everyone of the thugs paused for a second at the bloodshed. In that pause, Saber killed two dozen more. That did it, the men charged, fueled by their fear of death.

Behind Shirou, he heard the sound of vomiting, but paid no heed to the noises. He cut down the thugs to the last man. All that remained was Gatou.

"W-w-wait," Gatou pleaded, "Maybe we can cut a deal."

Shirou detraced the sword, causing Gatou to relax.

"How bout you be my right hand man? I can always-" Gatou was cut off.

Shirou grabbed the midget by his tie and lifted him into the air. Calmly, Shirou walked back.

Shirou saw that a crowd of villagers lead by Kakashi and Sakura had come to aid the village. Several of the villagers had vomited or fainted at the sight of blood and guts.

Without a word, Shirou dumped the midget in front of the crowd.

"N-no!" Gatou cried. He began backing away from the crowd. He didn't even see Haku behind him. With one throw, a needle hit Gatou in the back of the neck, paralyzing him.

At first, one, then all the crowd swarmed the crippled midget. Screams filled the air as the crowd tore their former enemy to shreds.

Shirou looked over to Sasuke who was getting up, despite his injuries.

"Kakashi," Zabuza said, "We have no reason to fight."

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed.

Shirou went over to the helpless Rider and dragged her in front of his pale master.

"Naruto," Saber said, "You have a choice here." Shirou indicated Rider. "I can kill her, or you can recruit her."

Naruto paled even more. He had just seen Saber cleave men in half. The thought of killing someone else was making him sick. Which was Shirou's whole purpose.

"R-recruit her?" Naruto asked.

Rather than answer him, Shirou began drawing a circle into the ground.

Shirou dragged Rider and pushed Naruto in.

"Repeat after me Naruto." Shirou said.

Naruto nodded, mystified by the whole ceremony.

"Follow the call" Shirou began Naruto echoed him feeling power flow through his body.

"If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason" Shirou said and Naruto copied

"Make an oath here" Rider gasped caught up in the ancient ritual

"I am the one who shall become the virtue of the afterword" Shirou and Naruto said.

"I am the one who shall lay out the evil of all the afterword" Rider chanted

"I announce thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be be determined by thy word" Shirou instructed Naruto. Naruto's right hand began to glow the same way his left had glowed when Saber appeared.

"I announce my body shall answer you call and entrust my fate you thee" Rider said, her own body glowing.

"Come forth and answer my word guardian of balance" Shirou finished the ritual of the Master, Naruto echoing his words exactly.

Rider pulled herself up and took a knee, looking like a knight swearing fealty to her king.

"By the contract I have come forth, I ask of you art thou my Master?"

Naruto knew that only one thing needed to be said here. "Yes" With that, his hand stopped glowing. On the back of his hand, three petal marks were etched onto his hands.

Rider could feel massive amounts of Prana flowing into her. She hadn't felt this sensation since her first Master in this world. She had forgotten how her stats had been reduced with her second Master.

….

….

All around the three of them, everyone else stared in awe. There had been a powerful aura in the air that booked no interruption.

Sakura was the first to speak up. "W-what was that?"

Shirou glanced at her. "A contract was formed, nothing you need to know."  
Sakura was frustrated, she had been given the least useful job, thrown like a piece of trash, and now...Rider had made a contract? She had had enough.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?"

Shirou sighed, "For your continued health, I suggest you stop asking." In his hands was a sword. "Or else I might have to kill you."

Sakura shuddered and went quiet, she still enjoyed living.

Zabuza stood up and joined Haku. "So...you're leaving us Rider?"

Rider nodded, "Yes Zabuza-sama, I have a new Master to serve."

"hmpf, do as you like." Zabuza snorted.

Haku bowed, "That you for your hard work Rider."

Rider nodded back as the two vanished.

There was an awkward silence.

Tazuna was the first to break it, "You know what, this calls for a celebration."

The rest of the village cheered their agreement.

Beside Rider and Saber, Naruto collapsed.

"You guys do that," Shirou said, "We need to get him to bed."

"Indeed," Kakashi said, "I have a great many questions for you."

"I'll bet you do." Saber whispered.

Rider suddenly grabbed Saber. "How? How did you break the contract?"

Shirou traced Rule Breaker. "I got this from a witch in the Fifth grail war."

Actually, that was an over simplification. He had seen the weapon twice. The first time, Caster dropped the dagger as she was being torn to shreds by Gate of Babylon. Shirou had only glanced at it, but he would always remember it. The second time he saw it, it and about a thousand other weapons were aimed at him in Gate of Babylon.

Rider picked up the dagger and examined it. After a bit, she understood that it broke the rules, and all contracts, including those of Servants and Masters.

Rider leaned in close, "Who are you?" she whispered.

"Later," Shirou replied.

* * *

**Author's note**: Woot, longest chapter yet. (Not to mention I uploaded this a day after the last chapter. Man I'm fast)

Yeah, I had several people ask me not to kill her off easily. As you can see, I didn't.

Anyway, Rider's stats have changed because she had a proper master now. Note: only her stats improved, not her skills or abilities or Noble Phantasms

* * *

Rider:

Strength B

Agility A

Endurance D

Luck D

Magical Energy B

Noble Phantasm A+

(basically, her strength, endurance, and agility went up one rank)

Skills:

**Magical Resistance** B: Nullifies all magic that requires less than three verses. It is difficult to hurt her even using great magic or ritual magic. Nullifies B rank and below jutsus.

**Riding** A+: Ability to ride things. At this rank, Rider is able to ride even demonic and holy creatures, if they are beasts. This however, does not include dragons and Bijuu.

Personal Skills:

**Mystic Eyes** A+: Inherent ability in the eyes. At this rank, mystic eyes have become a noble phantasm known as **Cybele**. Capable of petrifying others, is stronger than gold ranked eyes of Dead Apostles. It affects all targets within the owner's field of vision, regardless of whether said targets are looking at the Eyes or not. Those who possess Rank C or lower in M**agical Resistance** will be immediately petrified, while those with Rank B may or may not be affected depending of the conditions. Those with Rank A or higher won't be petrified, but will sustain "pressure" from the Eyes and receive a one rank-down to all parameters.

**Independent Action** C: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without a established contract. At this Rank, Capable of remaining in this world for one day without a established contract

**Divinity** E-: Measures whatever one has Divine Spirit aptitude. Due to Medusa being a fallen goddess, now a demonic beast, as well as her intense dislike of the gods has all but removed this skill. Has a very low chance of reducing special defensive measures using the ability called 'purge defense'.

**Monstrous Strength** B: An ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the _Strength_ parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. In Rider's case, the longer this is activated, the more she turns into the legendary monster Gorgon. When she is fully transformed, her strength stat becomes A+ for a short duration. Warning, using this skill too long will distort Rider's mind and cause her to go on a rampage.

**Battle Continuation** C: Able to fight even when receiving grievous wounds. At this rank, Rider can continue to fight after losing a great deal of blood or a limb, but will be unable to fight after receiving a fatal wound.

* * *

Noble Phantasms:

**Blood fort Andromeda**

Temple of Blood that surrounded the Shapeless Isle.

Rider is able to implement it as a bounded field that she uses in order to collect magical energy by converting live humans into blood and organic ooze.

The barrier acts like a separate plane that completely cuts the affected area from the rest of the world, which makes it impossible to see the barrier from the outside, cuts off escape routes for fleeing enemies.

Depending on the strength of the Master, and how much time used to set up the field, Rider can may need time to reduce humans to dissolve victims

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 10-40

Maximum targets: 500 people

**Breaker Gorgon**

Mystic Eye Killer

Seal placed over Rider's Mystic eyes to suppress them into a self-contained world.

A great bounded field that couples with the Temple of Blood that once covered the shapeless island where Medusa's lair was, but whereas the Temple of Blood "covers the world", this one "seals the world".

Within the limits of the bounded field, all abilities that affect the external environment will be suppressed and all individuals will have their consciousness entrapped into the Gorgon's mind. Furthermore, those entrapped will see nightmares of mixed delight and taboo.

Medusa can also disguise her deeds of sucking the blood (absorbing the soul or Prana) of humans that were seized by it in the form of wet dreams.

Note: Does not actually seal vision. Only suppresses her Mystic Eyes.

Rank: C-

Type: Support

Range: Self

Maximum targets: N/A

**Bellerophon**

Shining golden harness, bridle, and saddle set capable of fully controlling a divine beast.

It has no effect by itself, but once fastened to the mount, it increases all attributes by one rank and allows for the beast to use its most powerful charge to physically destroy the target.

. It is an attack supreme in attack and defense, capable of killing any servant directly.

The "Armor Class" rank is raised by one hundred, and the maximum speed that the charge of the beast can reach is between four hundred and five hundred kilometers per hour.

Rider uses Bellerophon on her personal mount, the mythical winged horse Pegasus.

While summoning a legendary beast is an ability rivaling that of a Noble Phantasm, it is done independently of Bellerophon as one of Rider's innate abilities possessed due to her deeds as a heroic Spirit.

Both Bellerophon and Pegasus are summoned by slashing her neck with her dagger, allowing the blood to spray out and stop in the air to form a magic circle

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 2-50

Maximum Targets: 300

* * *

I figure several of you have forgotten Shirou's stats, here they are again.

Shirou:

Strength C

Agility B

Endurance B

Luck C+

Magical energy B+

Nobel Phantasm E-A++

* * *

Abilities:

Magical Resistance D: Nullifies single action magic. Equivalent to wearing a talisman. Also nullifies low level genjutsu

Skills:

Clairvoyance C: Allows clear vision of distant objects. Improves body movement and vision.

Magic C-: Knowledge of orthodox magic. At this strength able to identify all common forms of magic but is unable to perform any.

Magic detection B: Able to locate source of a spell or a barrier field seals within half a mile. At B rate is unable to identify exact type of spell used.

Mind's Eye (True) B+: Insight fostered by intense training. A 'combat logic' that allows for calm analysis of the situation and the enemy's ability in spite of danger, and a consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation. If there is less than 0.1% chance of a comeback this ability greatly improves the chances of success

Bravery A: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. At B rank,a bonus effect of increasing melee damage is applied. At A rank, receives a C rank skill of Intimidation skill and a bonus in pain resistance.

Intimidation C: The ability to weaken an opponent's attack and defense. At C rank, enemy's stats are reduced by one rank unless the enemy has either Mind's eye or Bravery of C rank or higher.

Eye for Weapons S: Has a 100% chance to identify a weapon if it possesses legendary or mythic properties. Skill reduced three levels for non-blade weapons

* * *

Nobel Phantasm:

**Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Sword Creation**

A special magic called a Reality Marble

Usable only by Emiya Shirou

Able to duplicate any weapon seen

Any duplicated weapons will be reduced by one rank

Able to ignore rank reduction by creating Broken Phantasms

Broken phantasms require two to three times the energy to produce

Defensive equipment is also possible

Technique requires two to three times the energy to produce

Rank: E-A++

Type: ?

Range: ?

Maximum Target: ?

**Shroud of Martin**

A black armor with a red cape and coat worn by Emiya Shirou at all times

Originally belonging to an unknown saint but now recognized as Shirou's

Awarded by the Burial Squad for valor against a Dead Apostle

Outfit protects wearer from heat and cold

Self repairs any damage done to the outfit

Outfit will never get wet or hinder wearer in combat

Outfit is always worn and requires no Prana to use

Rank E

Type: Pro-Unit

Range: N/A

Maximum target : 1

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and REVIEW.

Long live L33T Horo (stretch it out like Long Live BRIIIITAANIIAAA)


	15. Clean up and Move on

Author's note: Daaamn, three chapters in tree days. Man, I spoil you guys. Most fan fic writers take weeks to submit a new chapter. (Don't expect this again, I need to work on college)

* * *

The whole town pulled out the stops for the party. Finally, after years of oppression by the Bastard, Gatou had finally gotten what was coming. They hung his mutilated body in a tree, though they did at least keep it away from the village.

Everyone in the village pulled out hidden stocks of sake and beer and began preparing the largest feast they had eaten in decades. Tazuna roped Team Kakashi into helping the town prepare the decorations and the bonfire. Sasuke was allowed to lay down as he was still injured from the numerous needle punctures. Sakura wanted to stay by Sasuke, but Kakashi assured her that the best thing for him was rest. So, she had no choice in helping the other girls in the village arrange various bouquets for decoration. Naruto, with his boundless energy was everywhere at once assisting where ever he was needed. He brought forth ten clones to aid him in lifting the heaviest loads and set to work placing tables for the food.

Only Shirou and Rider were absent from the activity.

The two of them had volunteered to deal with the dead bodies. Shirou was silently pleased with the development. As soon as the whole village left, he went straight to the two dead ninjas. While he mourned the loss of two good men, Shirou was glad that he was able to secure their reports and destroy them. Now, his name and any possible hints on his true identity where destroyed.

Yes, things had turned out very well indeed. Shirou discretely ignored Rider feeding on the last remnants of the thugs blood and souls. While the did had very little energy in them, Shirou would not begrudge her the right to heal herself as best she could. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she began healing all the damage he had inflicted. While most of the damage was removed, Rider was still walking with a slight limp.

Shirou dragged the drained bodies to a ditch and began covering them. It was foul, dirty work, but he could not allow disease to spread.

Rider watched as Saber finished burying the dead. He was a puzzle to her, he was probably one of the deadliest heroes ever, yet he had no arrogance around him. In her time, any hero with even a quarter of Saber's power would have been strutting like a peacock. Instead, Saber was confident, but not arrogant, smart, but not cocky, skilled, but reverent to the dead.

Rider was certain that Saver would have been viewed as a weakling in her time from Saber's attitude. He seemed to take no pleasure from his kills, and seemed almost sorry that he had to kill the men. Finally, after Saber had buried the last lowlife, she had to know.

"Who are you?" Rider asked.

Saber merely looked at her and smiled, "Can't you tell?" Right there, Rider wanted to smash his face in. Never mind about her previous beliefs, Saber was as frustrating as any other man. She watched as Saber's grin grew even wider. She suddenly realized she had pulled out her weapons. The man was worse than Perseus in some ways. He was taunting her.

Shioru sighed, knowing what was in store if he kept this up. Already, Rin, Luvia, Illya, Aoko, Yumi, and a dozen other women he knew would have attacked him already for his attitude.

Shirou placed a hand on his chest and a the other behind his back in a formal position and bowed at the waist. "Servant Saber, once known by the name of Emiya Shirou."

A thousand hints fell into place. '_Of course_,' Rider thought, '_How could I have missed it?_'

The thing about Heroic spirits, the more famous they are, the more powerful they tend to be. Every Heroic Spirit is known for their various deeds and merits. Emiya Shirou is one of the newest Heroic Spirits to enter the Hall of Heroes. Before he died, Emiya Shirou was known throughout the world. Before he died, six point something billion people knew who he was.

The thing is, Emiya Shirou, also known as the Magus Knight or the Red Knight uses the Noble Phantasms of other heroes rather than his own. Most people didn't even know Shirou's name, much less what his special ability was.

Rider raised her finger and pointed at Shirou, "The Aria, it was your Noble Phantasm."

Shirou shook his head, "Only when completed." Shirou shrugged, "I rarely used it back when I was alive anyway." The number of times he used Unlimited Blade Works could be counted on his fingers.

Rider shook her head, causing her long hair to wave behind her. "It was right there in front of me. All those Phantasms, the suicidal swordsmanship, the peerless archery, the white hair..." Rider was clearly upset how she had missed the subtle hints Shirou gave out.

"You forgot the red clothes," Shirou added picking up the shovel.

A flash of insight hit her, "You, you were her Master." She remembered now, a boy with red hair and a blond Saber.

Shirou nodded, "Your hint was a nasty little trap Rider." He accused. "She nearly died that day."

Rider smirked slightly, "It it true? Did you really fall for her?" The rumors to Shirou's legend were that he had fallen in love with a girl during a crusade for the Holy Grail. Of course, the people missed most of the story, but the romantics spiced up his tale of the Grail war and turned it into a crusade or a quest like the tales of old. People liked that sort of thing to listen to.

Shirou nodded once, "I did. And I found her again."

It took Rider a moment to piece the last bit of info together. Servants could not reunite with Servants, not unless...

"In death." Rider finished the thought.

Shirou nodded once and began walking back to the village.

"She was told once," Shirou said as the two walked back, "The only way to meet the once she loved would be to wait for eternity. In turn he must search for her endlessly."

Rider knew of this tale before. It was an old tale, of two lovers who were constantly trying to meet, and having to hope that the other had not given up searching. "I didn't think anyone could do that." Rider said quietly.

"We never gave up." Shirou said simply. Rider felt a renewed respect for Saber. Anyone willing to dedicate their lives on a slim chance was a good man. If she were honest, she was jealous of the blond Saber. This man was a one in a trillion find. '_So there is a happily ever after_,' Rider thought. '_Who_ _knew?_' Granted, the happily ever after happened in death, but it still is a happily ever after story as far as Rider was concerned.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the village, which was sounding lively, even from a distance.

* * *

**Gatou Hideout #3**

Zabuza and Haku were surprised at the emptiness of the hideout. The two had figured on killing the weakened troops stationed here. Instead, all they found were piles clothes. It was as if the entire group had stripped down and walked out. There no signs of a struggle or a battle, only an ere feeling like something was wrong. Yet, no matter how careful they were, no traps were set, no ambushes, just an abandoned building.

Zabuza wasn't one to look a gift horse in a mouth. Some form of genjutsu had probably been done on the population and removed them. Why anyone would have them strip down was beyond him, but at least there was plenty of cash on hand. Every bit of clothing and chest was scavenged for money. The thugs had been too sick from Rider's actions to spend their money. In fact, they found several chest containing gold and millions of ryo. Gatou had kept plenty of currency here. Zabuza smiled, "With this, we have enough to begin again."

Haku nodded, Zabuza had sworn an oath that he would kill the Mizukage. With the money here, and the hidden stores they had stocked piled they now had enough money to hire a sizable number of ninjas.

Haku placed the money on a storage scroll and made a hand sign. The money disappeared in a puff of smoke and left an intricate set of words on the scroll. The money was now stored safely.

"Ready Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

Zabuza ignored Haku and grabbed his sword. "We have company closing in fast."

Haku grabbed a handful of needles and prepared to fight to the death. The two of them were tired from the battle on the bridge, but they would not go down easy.

"Hoy," a voice yelled out from the entrance. "Is Zabuza Momochi here?"

Haku looked out the window. Four Hidden in the Mist ninjas were assembled outside.

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked.

"Hmm," Zabuza looked at the group below. "That's Taka, he was a chunin when I left. The others were mere genin."

"Orders?"

"What do you want Taka?" Zabuza yelled out.

"We've come to ask for your assistance." Taka yelled, "We're gathering troops for a new coup."

Zabuza snorted, "Likely story, who's your leader?"

"Mei Terumi." Taka yelled.

Zabuza recognized the name. She was one of the few ninjas with two Bloodline Limits. This would be interesting if true. Yagura had ordered the death of all bloodline limits. If this wasn't a lie, Zabuza might have been handed a rebellion on a silver platter.

"Come in alone Taka," Zabuza said. "Maybe we can work out an agreement."

Haku felt something crawl up his spine. It wasn't fear or suspicion, it was anticipation. Somehow, he knew that the offer was genuine.

Haku could feel it, Zabuza-sama's dream would soon come true.

* * *

**Village**

Saber and Rider walked into pandemonium.

The entire village looked somewhere between celebrating and rioting. Celebrating the death of Gatou, and rioting over what they were going to name the bridge.

Apparently, half the village wanted to name it 'The Great Kakashi Bridge' due to Kakashi's inspirational speech to the villagers that brought them to their feet and armed themselves. The other half wanted to name it 'The Saber Bridge' for Saber's work at capturing Gatou. Things were coming to a head with all the alcohol involved. Shirou shook his head slightly. This was too much like how some of the people of Israel wanted to name the ruined city of Jerusalem after him. It had taken a week to convince his 'followers' that he preferred the old name over 'Shirou'.

"How bout we name it after it's builder?" Shirou suggested, trying to calm them down.

"No way," Tazuna said, "It's too embarrassing." He completely missed Shirou's efforts to stem the drunken brawl about to happen.

Shirou sighed, "The how bout you name it something like, 'The Great Wave Bridge.'"

"NO WAY," the crowd yelled. Shirou gave up, let them figure it out on their own.

"The Champion's Bridge" Rider suggested. The entire crowd considered it.

"Not bad," one man said.

"I like it," another added.

All around them, the townspeople came to a conclusion, it would be known as 'The Champion's Bridge.'

Years later, the stories would grow on how the cripple one eyed old man rallied the people to a heroic charge while the valiant red champion held off hordes of enemies with the largest sword you ever saw. 'It was as big as he was.' People would say. 'Only the champion could have wielded such a blade.'

'The old man was a retired general.' 'No, he was the former master of the champion who could not stand by while his pupil fought.'

The stories grew as the ages pass, and the people forget the details. In the end, people forget, they add new pages to the legends of old, and the names are lost to the sands of time. But, that is what makes the stories all the more interesting.

* * *

**Later that Night**

Shirou watched over his little Master with Rider beside him. Without a word, he switched to his astral form and went up onto the roof. Rider silently followed suit.

"What are you doing?" Rider asked.

Shirou was looking at the moon, lost in his memories for a second. "Reminiscing."

Rider remained silent.

After a while, she heard him whisper, "Saber...wait for me."

"She can't hear you." Rider said softly.

Shirou shrugged, "Maybe."

Rider hated this. This awkward silence. Her sisters were always talking to her or teasing her. Silence, she had only heard silence when her sisters were dead. Silence was too much for her. While she never talked much if she could, she could not stand silence.

"How long have you been here Rider?" Saber said suddenly.

Rider thought back for a second, "Over twenty years now."

Shirou shook his head, he had been summoned late, but then, Naruto was only twelve. "Why are we here Rider?"

Rider was taken aback by the question. Surely he knew...didn't he? 'We were summoned here Saber."

The Magus Knight shook his head, "No, why are we here? There's no Holy Grail, no Sacred Heart."  
Rider was shocked, he really didn't know. Was it because of his summoning?

"The Grand Ceremony" Rider answered, hoping that would jar his memories. Instead, she received a look of confusion. By Zeus, he really didn't know.

"The nine demons attempt to summon us to fight in their stead." Rider explained, "Only seven ever receive the right to summon us."

Shirou motioned for her to continue.

"As we fight, our fallen bodies merge with the spirit of the earth." Rider halted her explanation. Saber was suddenly shaking heavily. No surprise really, one of his epic exploits had been to kill one such creature, Primate Fury.

After he collected himself, Shirou said, "Continue."

"After six of us have fallen, and eight of the demons are beaten, the final Demon will transcend and become the new Spirit of Gaia." Rider said.

Shirou was clenching his fist deeply. The demon inside Naruto had nothing but malice in it. He would kill that demon before he let it become another white beast of Gaia.

"As a reward for winning, the final Servant is allowed one wish."

"I have no wishes," Shirou said harshly. "And I'll be damned before I let this ceremony continue."

Rider sighed, "It's too late Saber. The ceremony is in full swing."

"I'll stop it, like I stopped the Fifth and final Grail War." Shirou said clenching his teeth. He could see it in his mind again, his burning town. The fields of fire he walked though when he was a child. No, never again.

Rider said nothing, she could see that there would be no reasoning with him. Instead, she finished her explanation. "The two remaining demons have the ability to steal a Servant from the original demon, but only if they defeat the original demon themselves."

Shirou doubted that the demons could steal the Servant in actuality, the Servants would defend their charges with their lives. Only the weakest or foulest of Servants would stand aside and let their Master be taken. In honesty, Shirou would use Rule Breaker in a heart beat if he wasn't protecting Naruto. Shirou made a silent oath. He would win this ceremony, and then he would kill the demon.

"So," Shirou said, "I assume you fight for your sisters?"

Rider nodded slightly, her wish was to see her sisters again.

"You realize, this ceremony is about as rigged as the Grail War?" Shirou asked.

Rider was shocked, rigged?

"In the Holy Grail war, we found out that the war was a farce. No Servant was ever intended to survive. They were all to die to revive the Third Magic."

Rider thought back to the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel. The ability to shape reality. Suddenly, the ceremony looked much more ominous. Before, she had hoped to win and revive her sisters. When Saber added her to his Demon, she had felt a flutter of happiness. She had gotten back on track to her wish. Now, now she tasted ash. Her dreams and hopes were crumbling. This ceremony was too much like the Holy Grail War to be a coincidence.

She couldn't deny it, she had been tricked, multiple times it seems

Shirou watched as she slumped in defeat. He had just killed a part of her. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Rider shook her head, "No, thank you for telling me."

Shirou placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rider in turn placed her hand on his, enjoying the sensation it gave. Together, the two tricked and tired souls watched the stars.

* * *

**Naruto**

That night, Naruto dreamed of a temple.

All around him, he saw people worship three people. All three were young girls, with purple hair, light voices, cheerful personalities, and drop dead gorgeous. They wore togas like they were a sin. The three identical girls were clearly related, from their long hair to their outfits, they looked like someone had made one and copied two others.

The only thing odd about them were their eyes. Instead of round pupils, they had square ones. Other than the strange eyes, the three also had an aura about them. Like standing in an ancient cathedral. The three radiated beauty and holiness. Naruto watched as two of the girls teased the third one mercilessly. They made jokes at the third's expense constantly. It was clear that the third one was upset by the actions of the other two. She often broke into tears from the pranks of the other two. As Naruto watched, she began toge. While the other two remained the same, the third one was aging.

Naruto's dream suddenly changed. It was Saber and Ria. He watched as Saber dashed home carrying Ria in his arms.

He listened as Rin explained how Saber had been forced to use her Noble Phantasm to survive. Naruto saw how not having Prana could be deadly. It was small consolation for him that Saber had said that Naruto gave him more than enough Prana to survive.

Naruto watched as the next day came. Saber went to market to buy food, when he ran into the small white girl again.

"Ah,onii-chan" Illyasveil said. Naruto was unsure how Saber could stand Hanabi call him that and not freak out. Naruto would never here that word again without thinking of Berserker. As he watched, Illya used her eyes on Saber and knocked him out. When Saber awoke, he was tied up. Illya bragged how she had kidnapped him. She offered to save him, as long as he agreed to obey her. He refused. Naruto watched as her eyes became harder than diamonds. Illya hissed that she would kill Ria. With that she left.

The last thing Naruto saw before he awoke was Ria and Rin bursting into the room.

Naruto prayed, he prayed that Saber didn't get himself killed again. Naruto had had enough of that already.

* * *

**Tazuna's house**

Naruto woke up right as dawn broke. Shirou had beaten that in him with wooden sword and ice water. Near him, he watched as Sasuke was also waking up. Naruto looked ahead and saw Shirou raising a wooden sword above Sakura's head. Unlike Sasuke and Naruto, who had been trained by Shirou every morning for months, Sakura had only gotten the training since they set off on their mission. It looked like Sakura had slept in again.

THWACK

Instead of a screech of pain, however, the 'sleeping' Sakura turned into a pillow. Behind Saber, Sakura appeared. "Morning Saber-sensei." She said

Naruto watched as Saber began chuckling at Sakura's tactic. "Very good Sakura." Saber complimented.

With that, Saber went to the kitchen to make breakfast. The three genin went to prepare for the day. It felt strange, Zabuza had been beaten, Gatou was gone, what were they supposed to do now?  
"Don't forget," Saber called to them, "We still have a job to do here."

Oh yeah, they still had to protect the old man, not like he needed it now. With Gatou dead, the village would be able to finish building 'The Champion's Bridge.' The three finished getting ready for the day and sat down for breakfast. As Shirou placed the food down on the table, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Kakashi came and joined them. Inari was a little slower, but even he enjoyed Saber's cooking skills. The only one who stood out from the normal morning was Rider. Naruto almost jumped when he saw her leaning against the wall. It took him a second to remember that she now had a contract with him.

Shirou sat down to eat, and motioned for her to join him.

Rider stood there, unsure whether or not it was a good idea. She had been their enemy up until the end of yesterday.

Saber sighed and stood up. He forcibly grabbed her and made her sit at the table. "You're one of us now Rider." he said tolerably.

"But," Rider started

"But nothing," Saber interrupted, "Yesterday's enemy is today's ally." he said sagely. With that, he scooped out the rice and began distributing the food.

The table was silent. Ususally, the three genin would be forcing food down their traots before they rushed off to train. Tsunami would normally have asked her father on the progress of the bridge, and Inari and Naruto would yell at each other. Instead, there was silence as they all ate their food slowly.

It was Saber who broke the silence. "Kakashi," he said, "I think it's about time you trained them for a few days."

Kakashi mulled it over for a bit, "I see, very well."

Naruto was excited, Saber always taught by sparring, while Kakashi worked on their technique. "What will we be learning Kakashi sensei?"

"You all finished the tree climbing exercise, so we'll move on to the next stage." Kakashi said cryptically.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted

"Is he always like this?" Rider whispered to Saber.

"About training? Yes." Shirou confirmed.

A part of her smiled at the dedication Naruto was showing. Her own Master had been like that before he became strange. She had explored her Master's mind, but was unable to figure out why he had changed so much. The rest of her was still hurting from the information last night. Everything she had been promised had probably been a lie. It had been a lie in the Grail War. She wondered if she would ever see her two sisters Stheno and Euryale.

As if he could read minds, Saber placed a hand on hers and squeezed it comfortably. Everyone else saw this as a sign of familiarity. Rider knew it was an empathetic gesture. He knew what she was going through, and he hated it as much as her.

'_They look so cute_.' Sakura thought '_**One day, Sasuke will do that to us.**_' Inner Sakura added.

'_Gross_,' Sasuke thought.

Naruto was just confused, he was sure Saber loved Ria, not Rider.

Kakashi was analizing what he saw. '_Does he care for her? But, he trashed her heavily yesterday...now that I look at her, her wounds have healed. Not even Naruto could heal that fast_.' There was also one more thing that was bothering him.

"Rider," Kakashi asked, "Why do you wear that blindfold over your eyes?"

Shirou knew he had to remain quiet. It was up to Rider to tell about her eyes if she wished. Though her identity is exposed, Shirou knew he could keep the three quiet about her real name. Kakashi would tell the Hokage, but probably no-one else.

"I have a bloodline limit," Rider said. "My eyes force anyone I see to obey any command I give them."

'_Liar_,' Shirou thought. Well, if she wanted hide the real ability, so be it.

"This blindfold allows me to see without using my ability as I have no control over it." Rider continued to lie.

_'Sounds like she's had to lie about it before_' Shirou analyzed. Frankly, he was happy no-one living had seen Rider's Noble Phantasms...except maybe for Zabuza. That was something he would have to discuss with Rider later.

Kakashi appeared to accept the lie and took the three genin out to train in water walking. Shirou opted to watched over Tazuna while the bridge was being completed. Rider followed Naruto discretely to watch over her new master. She was beginning to understand why she was spared. Saber was a lousy Servant. Any other Saber would have either kept watch over the Master, or kept him hidden while they fought. Instead, he sent the Master into the front while he went off to fight another. Rider shook her head, the Magus Knight should have been summoned as a different class. The Saber class was not for him.

The day passed quickly for everyone. Sakura was able to quickly learn how to walk on water, while Sasuke and Naruto struggled. Rider watched in amusement as her Master ended up soaking wet several times.

Only Saber had anything interesting happen to him. During the day, Inari walked up to him.

"Hello Inari," Saber said.

"You really are a hero." Inari said in awe.

Shirou smiled, "Yep"

"I want to be just like you." Inari declared with the certainty of a child.

Shirou nodded for a second then said, "Do you want to be a hero?"

Inari nodded.

"Then do this, from now on, no more crying. Instead, focus on what you can do right now." Shirou advised.

"What I can do now?" Inari asked.

"You can do things like help out around here, get lessons from the others, help your mother, those sorts of things." Shirou lectured

"But I want to be a hero." Inari wailed.

Shirou sighed, "Nobody can just be a hero. It takes time and dedication. Focus on what you can do now and in the future. Only then can you become a hero."

Inari nodded then went off to talk to his grandfather. Soon, he was helping the others move debris from the battle.

In time, the legendary architect Inari would begin to learn his Grandfather's trade. Before his end, he would build the legendary Hall of Heroes. One of the grandest structures in the world, the jewel of the Wave country.

It would be a large pantheon of heroes new and old. Many would aspire to have their own statues entered into the hall. In the center of the Pantheon is one statue unlike the rest. While the others would line the walls and ceiling it would be placed in the very center of the floor. That very first statue entered would be that of the Champion of the Wave, made by Inari himself. Legends would tell that the ashes of the Champion lay below the statue and would reassemble when he was needed.

Whether he knew it or not, Emiya Shirou was building up his legend once more.

* * *

**Two Weeks later**

It was time for Team Kakashi to leave. The entire village gave a fond farewell to their saviors.

Team Kakashi walked with pride in their steps. Though they were genin, they had completed an A rank mission without any casualties. Before they left, all three had mastered the water walking exercise. Sakura had spent much of the past two weeks working on increasing her chakra reserves and her combat skills as she had mastered the water walking in one day.

Behind them, The Champion's Bridge stood proud against the elements Unmoving, unrelenting.

Kakashi took the lead for the team, now fully healed and revived. The three genin were in the center enjoying the tought of going home.

Rider tried to stay in the background, but as usual, Saber kept pushing her forward. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were all certain that there was something going on between the two. It was obvious the two knew each other, but there seemed to be an awkward tension between the two. Sakura mentally made a note on trying to match make the two together. Sasuke did his best to ignore them, while Kakashi wondered what he would tell the Hokage.

Only Naruto, Rider, and Saber knew that there was nothing really going on between the two. Naruto had asked over a week ago, and got a firm "NO" from both of them. After that, Shirou had taken Naruto on in a sparring practice and beat the idea out of him. Rider was unsure of why the Magus Knight was so kind and cheerful to her. She had long ago given up on men, but he seemed different somehow. Then again, what man spent his entire life chasing a legend and a foolish ideal.

Shirou kept his own council and began planning on the repairs for the compound back home.

Yes, things were going to get interesting.

How interesting, they had no idea.

* * *

**Hidden in the Wind Village**

"I want the three of you and Baki to enter the chunin exams." the Kazekage said to his children. "We'll need you for the invasion."

"Yes father," Temari and Kankuro said.

Gaara merely scowled.

"And Gaara," the Kazekage said, "Keep your...friend hidden."

Gaara continued to glare, but muttered his acknowledgment. "Come along **Berseker**."

* * *

Author's Note

Yeah, one thing I can't find a good deal amount is Rider's blindfold. I swear the woman can still see with that thing on. I mean, she scouts the area out and dodges trees easily. Unless she's using her hair as a radar, I swear she can still see.

Anyway, getting back on track, When I began writing, I knew Gaara was the perfect person for Berserker (No, it is not Herakles or Lancelot), I mean, the boy was F***ing nuts until Naruto beat him up. The whole not getting much sleep his entire life and betrayed by everyone he cared about would do that.

Please read, review, and...oh yeah

**Would you kindly **vote on L33t Horo's poll?

Man, we will never look at the phrase the same again


	16. Near Death Experience x2

Naruto and Sakura let loose a mighty bellow of excitement. On the horizon, they saw the walls of Konoha sticking out of the trees. Home, they were home again.

"I've got to tell Iruka-sensei about our mission." Naruto declared. He was certain that Iruka would be proud of him. Shirou suddenly grabbed him and shook his head.

"First, you need to bathe Naruto." Shirou said smiling slightly, "You don't want to kill him when you hug him."

Rider nodded her head while standing back a ways. Truly, every one of the humans stank. Only the two Servants were free of such an odor. Though, she was looking forward to a bath herself.

"Haaaiii," Naruto drawled.

The entire group made it to the gates and showed their identification. Only Saber and Rider were unable to produce such evidence. The guards knew Saber, his clothes and face are easily recognized, but they have nothing on Rider. No surprise really, considering she'd never been here before.

"I need to take her to the Hokage," Kakashi said. This was way above his level.

"Very well, but we'll need two jonin to accompany her." one of the guards said.

Shirou rolled his eyes, "Upping the security a bit aren't we?"

The other guard narrowed his eyes, "Watch your mouth outsider. I've got my eye on you."

Shirou looked over at the first guard. "Is he always like this?"

The first guard refused to comment, which was more than enough confirmation for Shirou.

Shirou began leading Rider towards the building with Kakashi in tow.

"Hey," the second guard said. "You need to wait for the escorts."  
Shirou glanced back, "We are the escorts."

Kakashi chuckled, Morinya had been a thorn in the collective jonins' sides since he was promoted.

"You three can head home," Kakashi called back, "The mission is over for now."

The three adults walked silently towards to Hokage's office. All around them, the three received curious glances. Well, it would be more accurate to say that Rider was receiving the glances, and the other two were getting glances of confusion.

The three genins walked back home. Sakura went straight inside her house and went into the shower.

"Good afternoon Sakura." Her mother said cheerfully, "You might have wanted to let me know you were back."

"Just came back mom," Sakura called out.

"How was the mission?"

Sakura sighed, she knew her mother would yell at her when she told her. "I'll tell you when I'm clean." Sakura said. She did not want her bath time to be disturbed.

"Sure thing Sakura. "your dad will be home soon as well. Why don't you tell us about it when he gets home."

Sakura knew this day was going to suck.

Naruto paused by the entrance and called over to Ichiraku. "Hey, Ayame, Teuichi, I'm back."

Ayame stuck her head out of the restaurant. "Naruto? Your back!" Ayame dashed out and grappled Naruto into a bear hug.

Naruto was having a noticeable difficulty breathing at the moment. "You're safe! Dad had a bad ache in his legs and my favorite tea cup cracked while you were gone. We thought you might have been hurt."

Naruto began tapping her arm trying to get her to relax. He was now close to suffocating. "U-uncle. Uncle." Naruto whispered.

"Dad's fine Naruto," Ayme assured him hugging him even tighter. Completely missing Naruto's meaning.

"Naruto," Teuichi yelled as he came out of his kitchen. "Your back, Ayame was worried sick about you." With that, he embraced Naruto as well.

Naruto was seeing black spots in his vision from the bear hugs. Oxygen was now in short supply and dwindling fast.

"You must come in," Ayame insisted while unintentionally strangling Naruto. "You need to make up for all the weeks you missed eating out here."

"Yeah, can't have my number one customer lose his place." Teuichi agreed, adding on the pressure.

…

"I think he wants to breathe." Sasuke said looking on at the strange sight before him.

The two looked down at Naruto and saw his eyes were rolled back and foam was coming out of his mouth.

"Ah! Naruto!" Ayame shrieked.

Sasuke shook his head, '_Idiots_'

* * *

Shirou suddenly felt a chill crawl up his spine. For a second, he swore his Master had been in trouble. '_Can't be, we just got back. Who'd be crazy enough to harm him right now?_'

The three of them were nearing the office.

"Ah!" came a familiar voice. "ONIIII-CHAAAAN"

Shirou felt a massive force suddenly tackle him to the ground.

***Thud***

Shirou looked at the small thing that was grappling him in a vice grip. "Hanabi, good to see you again."

"Your back, Your back. Your back." Hanabi cried out. Shirou swore there were stars in her eyes.

"Yes Hanabi, I'm back." Saber said, while stroking her hair. "But I really need to stand up now."

Hanabi merely tightened her grip. Shirou sighed and picked himself up with the living clamp on him.

Rider looked on curiously at the girl. Her eyes, they were clearly a bloodline jutsu. Rider couldn't help but remember several children back in the Mist village who had been executed for their bloodlines. It did her good to see a child act so carefree and happy.

"Hanabi," Hiashi called out, "They look like they have to go see the Hokage. You can play with him later."

"Promise me," Hanabi said, "Promise me you'll tell me about your adventure."

Shirou smiled. "Oh, it's an amazing adventure, full of bandits, mafia bosses, maidens, and magic." Hanabi's eyes were alight at the sound of a good story. Hiashi shook his head, Saber had a strange sense of story telling. He always seemed to tell the strangest stories he ever heard.

Shirou went down to his knees and gave Hanabi a warm hug good bye.

Hanabi was almost dragged by her father away. "Goodbye Oni-chan, you promised."

Shirou stood up, and saw Kakashi was smiling. Oh, he was still wearing that stupid mask, but Shirou knew he was smiling. "What?"

Kakashi knew better than to comment, life was too precious to throw away. "Nothing"

Rider smiled softly, "You really are kind."

Shirou inclined his head slightly, "As you said before."

Kakashi mussed that information over. The two were showing a strange behavior. He wanted to call it romantic, but this was something else. While Saber would offer a hand, and Rider would sometimes lean on Saber, there were no other signs of affection. In fact, there seemed to be an awkward air between them.

"You know...I've been wondering about this for a while." Kakashi said, "But what's your relationship with her." Kakashi indicated Rider.

Shirou shrugged, "We've tried to kill each other four times now."

Kakashi choked._ 'F-four times now?'_

Rider shrugged as well, "It was nothing personal."

Shirou nodded, "Nope, just opposite ends of the battlefield."

Kakashi understood the mindset, but still...'_These two are nuts_.'

The three entered the building and sat down to wait for the Hokage to see them. After a few minutes, the secretary said, "Okay, you can go in now. The Hokage will see you."

The Hokage was busy filling out yet more paperwork over his massive desk.

Shirou sighed, Naruto was clearly focusing on the glory of the job and not the paperwork involved. Ah well, the Shadow Clones would be invaluable for him in the future.

"Ah," the Hokage said, "I see you brought in a newcomer."

Rider inclined her head slightly.

Shirou held a hand out, "May I introduce a colleague and rival of mine, Rider."

"How do you do madam." The Hokage greeted. "There have been rumors of a person who went by the name Rider, but none of them mentioned your beauty."

Shirou narrowed his eyes, the Hokage was fishing for something. "Rumors?"

"Just a few odd things, the most we figured out was that she once worked for the Mizukage." the Hokage said pleasantly.

Shirou was beyond suspicious right now, either there were more malicious rumors out there, or the Hokage was bluffing. Either way, there was nothing he could do but roll with it.

"That may have been another." Shirou suggested, "Rider is the name of a specific classification. I myself had several predecessors who bore the name of Saber."

Rider remained silent.

The Hokage shrugged, "Indeed...so what were you called before?"

Shirou wanted to roll his eyes. What? Did the Hokage think he was born yesterday. "I'm sorry, but upon earning the title I lost the right to my name."

Sarutobi sighed, "I suppose she will be joining you in guarding Naruto if she is a colleague of yours."

Shirou nodded, "Yes sir, her loyalty will be exactly like mine. She will fight kill and die upon Naruto's orders."

Rider smirked at Saber's words, while true, he made it sound like the two of them were mindless drones. Of course, anyone who ever interacted with a Servant learns the truth rather quickly. The only possible exception is Berserker, but only if the Master is incredibly strong.

The Hokage sighed, this was going to cause him to go through even more paper work. "I'll need her to go through a test as well you realize."

Kakashi placed a hand on the back of his hand, "Ah, pardon me. But I think we'll need a different test for Rider."

Shirou nodded, "Riders are famous for their speed, but they tend to be bad at everything else. The only real thing going for them is that they can ride rings around everyone with any kind of mount."

Rider refrained from retorting, there was something going on between the three men here.

Shirou suddenly pounded a fist into his palm. "I know, make her fight Gai."

Kakashi and Sarutobi blinked, then grinned. "In that case," the Hokage said, "I think we'll need to hold off on the test for a while. The chunin exams are coming up soon. That would make an excellent stage for testing her abilities."  
Shirou mentally reviewed the scrolls he had read months ago. The Chunin exam was a test that was held every one to three years to test and promote genin. The best analogy he could come up with would be genin were apprentices, while chunin were journeymen. The test was one of several ways for the genin to be elevated to chunin ranks.

Shirou broke in, "Excuse, but how soon is the next one?"

The Hokage ruffled through some of the papers, "The deadline for sending entering for the exam is a month from now."

Shirou frowned slightly, it would be close, but he might be able to get the three ready in time. He saw Kakashi was considering it as well.

Rider remembered the chunin exams held back in the mist and shuddered. It had been brutal, even for her. Dozens of people died in the exams for pointless reasons. Rider may be a fallen goddess, but she was not truly a monster, it was the gods who did that to her.

The Hokage informed Kakashi to fill out a mission debriefing while Saber and Rider were dismissed.

Outside Saber and Rider headed back towards their Master. Rider continued to examine the village. It was completely different that Kirigakure. Where the Mist was always damp and foggy, Konoha was bright and warm. There was a prevalent breeze flowing through the village bringing the scents of the forest with it. The people reminded her of her early years at Kirigakure, the people were smiling and happy. Kirigakure had changed before she left. By the end, the village was full of suspicion and deceit.

Her master had gone form a kindly gentle person to a bloodthirsty warmonger She had tried numerous times to understand why her master had changed, but she could find no rhyme or reason.

"Don't be fooled," Saber said interrupting her musings, "According to the reports I read, there have been growing tensions between various factions for generations."

Rider wasn't surprised, the brighter the light the darker the shadow. "What factions?" Rider asked.

Shirou began counting on his fingers. "The various clans have been trying to be top dog since the start, but currently, the Sarutobi clan is at the top. There are various clans that have been allied together for generations and others have been all but declaring vendetta. There was a threat that one of the clans was going to rebel, but one of their own slaughtered them all before he fled."

Shirou shook his head, "The only other survivor of the clan is Sasuke."

Rider thought back on the boy, he did seem to be carrying a great weight on his shoulders.

Shirou continued, "The Hokage has been bitter rivals with a man named Danzo, who has a separate group under his command known as Root. As far as the files say, the group has been disbanded, but Danzo seems to have too much clout for that to be true."

Rider was enjoying Saber's explanation. He was clear, concise, and knew the important details. Honestly, she wished her old priests would have done the same thing. It would have saved her hours listening to them praise her beauty before they got to the point.

"There is also tension brewing between the civilian sector and the ninjas. Not surprising really, the ninja's are a military of sorts, while the civilians want more say in the matter. As this is basically a military base, the odds of that happening are low. Instead, the civilians have to grit and bear with the demands of the Hokage."

….

Shirou paused as he went through the potential threats. "Oh, the Daimyo's representative seems to believe he is the voice of God or Kami as they say here. The Hokage is looking forward to having a replacement sent to him."

Rider smiled, she knew too many men who thought they were special because they had to act as her go between.

"The biggest problem we have is the Hokage himself. He has yet to choose a successor even with his advancing age. He did pick one before, but the Forth Hokage died sealing the Fox in our Master. As it is, we have no clue as to who the next successor is. Supposedly, there are two former students of his, but they haven't been seen in the area for years."

Shirou sighed and looked over at Rider, "The biggest thing we need to deal with is the residual hate for the villagers. They see him as the demon reincarnate instead of a jailor." Saber clenched his fist. "When I came here, I saw signs of abuse, neglect, and isolation on the Master. He was highly malnourished as well as hated by the collective population."

Rider knew this story all too well. Her own Master had been suffering the same for holding the Turtle.

Shirou said carefully, "Apparently, there is a law regarding Naruto. Under penalty of death, no-one is to tell the younger generation that Naruto houses the fox. Instead, the families tell their children Naruto was a bad kid and to stay away from him. I could have counted the number of children who didn't actively hate or ignore hm on the fingers of one hand."

"Have they attacked him?" Rider asked quietly.

"Not while I've been around, but I can't afford to leave him alone while I continue my research. There's something the Hokage is not telling me about Naruto. It has to do with the reasons why Naruto was chosen, then discarded. As far as I can tell, it has to do something with the Fourth Hokage."

Shirou pointed at Rider. "That is why I spared your life, I need a second set of hands to watch over him."

Rider accepted the blunt explanation. She had figured it was something like this. Besides, why was he leaving the master's side? It was like he was asking for the master to be killed.

Shirou suddenly stopped, and Rider realized why. The whole house was filled to the brim with Reinforced magic. She figured it would have taken her a few seconds to break through, even with monstrous strength. Which was, probably the point. Saber may be called the Magis Knight, but all his magic seemed to focus on his swords. The fact he was able to do anything to the house amazed her.

"Obviously," Shirou said, "This is our home. It's not much but it has a few special features."

Rider nodded, "Nice work Reinforcing."

Shirou shrugged, "I did what I could."

Rider said softly, "And I will improve it." Shirou had no doubt she would. The two entered the house and found themselves alone. This suited Saber fine. He shifted to spirit form and walked to the hidden door. Rider did the same and followed. Inside, she was almost knocked down from the amount of magic permeating the room.

Shirou pointed to the mirror, not covered in scratches forming an intricate design upon the surface. "As far as I can tell, it works off of Second Magic, but I have no idea how to operate it."

Rider walked forward and placed a hand on the mirror. It began to shape shift and form a picture. It looked like an office of sorts. Book cases lined the walls and pieces of paper were strewn all over the floor.

It looked too familiar for Shirou's comfort. It wasn't Zelretch's office, he had a larger desk made of gold, not wood. No, he swore it looked almost like...

"Rin," a young voice called out, "Look at the mirror."

"It works, ha I knew we had to adjust the crystal." Rin yelled out.

Shirou watched as too many familiar faces came into view. Rin, Illya, Luvia, and he swore he saw Zelretch in the far back, hidden in the shadows.

"Rider?" Rin hissed. "What the hell are you doing there?"

"Working with me now Rin," Shirou called out. Rider took the hint and got out of the way.

"Shirou!" Rin yelled

"Emyia!" Luvia yelled

"Ah, there you are onii-chan." Illya said, like it was the most natural thing ever. She pointed an accusing finger at him, "You broke your promise"

Shirou scratched his head, "Yeah, sorry. I don't think I can keep the promise."

Illya pouted cutely, "Moh, Shirou is a liar."

Rider smirked, "Friends of yours?"

Shirou nodded, "I'm surprised you don't remember Rin. Shinji was obsessed with her."

Rider though back. "Short girl, pig tails, red outfit?"

Shirou nodded.

"Flat as a board?" Rider said smiling

Shirou began to nod, then stopped. Even a world apart, Rin's fury can still kill.

"Ara, it appears that Rider-san has a good eye." Luvia said laughing haughtily.

Rin ignored her rival and concentrated on Shirou. It had been months since she last saw him. She'd deal with the bitch later, right now, she wanted to focus on Shirou. "Shirou," She said quietly, "What's happening? Another Holy Grail war?"

Shirou shrugged slightly, "Well, something like that." He began to inform the others on the properties of the Grand Ceremony. They all agreed, it was way too similar to the Grail wars to be trusted.

"You can come out now Zelretch," Shirou called. The three girls in the mirror whirled around expecting the old man to appear.

The shadowy figure walks into the light and the three girls sigh in relief. It's Acrueid.

"Hello Shirou-kun." she says bubbly.

"You're looking beautiful today," Shirou says polity to the True Ancestor

Shirou stops as he notices all three other girls tense up, though he has no idea why.

"A Shinso?" Rider says shocked.

"Technically, she's the White Princess of the True Ancestors." Shirou says

"Ah, you've met one of us?" Acrueid asks happily.

Rider nods, "I once had one visit the temple." She shrugged, "Didn't stay long."

"Shirou," Rin says dangerously, "Are you ignoring me?"

"Ah, no Rin, it's good to see you again under better circumstances. You look lovely today." Shirou says.

Causing Luvia to bristle. "And you too Luvia, your hair looks nice today." Luvia calms down a bit.

Crisis adverted... for now anyways.

"So Rin," Acrueid asks, "How did you do this?" She points to something outside of Shirou's vision.

"We built it based of of the old bastard's notes." Rin says with pride.

"It looks like his mirror."

"Doesn't it," Luvia says with pride. "No expenses were spared for it's construction"

Shirou narrows his eyes, the picture is getting fuzzier and less focused. "Rin?"

Rin narrows her eyes. "Shirou? What did you do?" The picture is getting distorted.

"Saber," Rider says, "It may have used up it's power for the time being." Shirou looks around, the feeling of magic has decreased substantially in the room.

"I think you're right Rider. Looks like it ran out of charge." Shirou agrees.

Rin's sigh become audible in the background, "Figures," The picture is almost completely faded.

"Shirou,"Rin says quietly. "I have something to say to yo-" The mirror goes blank and Shirou suddenly feels a shiver run up his back.

'_Oh crap. Rin hates being interrupted_'

**Rin's workshop**

"GODDAMMIT" Rin yells.

"Riiin," Illya says, "You missed your chance to steal him."

"Tohsaka-san, you wouldn't have done such blatant idiocy in front of me now would you?" Luvia says with a terrifying aura behind her.

'Not in front of you maybe,' Rin thinks, "No Edelfelt, I needed to ask him about the will and pendant." she lies flawlessly.

Luvia accepts the explanation, for now... "Truly, we need to have a long discussion with him again."

…

"Oh, I think you'll have to hold on that my dear apprentices." an elderly voice says.

"Geh," Rin and Luvia say together. Right behind them is their master Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg the magician of Second Magic.

Kishua looks over their work, "Not a bad first try, not bad at all." While his words sound like praise, his tone is filled with amusement. "Unless you were hoping to use it multiple times that is."

"Grandpa," Acrueid says happily. "It's good to see you." No, Zelretch is not really her biological grandfather, but he might as well be for her. The two have had a long relationship together ever since Zelretch killed the Crimson Moon, the former king of True Ancestors.

"Hello my dear, marriage suites you beautifully" Kishua flatters shamelessly.

"Doesn't it?" she relies swirling around happily.

"What can we do for you Master?" Rin asks nervously. Luvia is also trembling at the sight of her Master.

Zelretch picks up the book off the table. It is the complete copy of the book in his room as well as the data collected from the other houses. "It appears that you two have completed my little assignment earlier than I expected. It seems that you are ready for the next stage of your training my pupils."

Rin and Luvia perk up at that. It might soon be possible to travel between worlds soon.

"After you finish your punishment of course." Kishua says smiling. "Stealing from one's master is a heavy crime you two."

Illya tromps up to him, "Moh, hurry it up and get on with it, Shirou still hasn't fulfilled his promise."

Zelretch laughs, "Hahaha, just like Justica, never one for standing still. Well, they can move on as soon as they sort the books in the main library, sweep out the attic on the fifth tower, write a report on..."

Rin and Luvia can tell this is going to take a while. '_One day you old bastard_,' they both swear, '_One __day we'll bury with a stake in your heart_.'

In the mean time, they needed to finish the punishment and get on with the next step of training. This is no time to waste, they need to master Second Magic as soon as possible.

Zelretch sees the ambition in his two pupils._ 'Truly, that boy is the best motivation I've ever had. I should have done this years ago.' _

**Naruto**

Naruto had finally recovered from his near death experience. Ayame and Teuichi had apologized and offered a free bowl of ramen on the house. Naruto wanted to accept, but he needed to bathe first. Ayame sniffed him and agreed.

Naruto enjoyed every sensation as he immersed himself into the water. The temperature was perfect. Naruto pulled out his ducky, and fondly remembered the good times he had with that old duck. It had been a present from the Old Man when he was three. It was one of his few surviving toys from his childhood. Most of them had been trashed by the other kids at the orphanage. It was one of the many reasons why he had moved out into an apartment.

'_Enough reminiscing_,' Naruto thought. He was becoming too much like Saber today. Today was a day of celebration. Not only was he going to get to eat free ramen, but he had to tell Iruka all about his new move and the mission. He was sure that Iruka would praise him for what had happened. He couldn't wait to demonstrate Orange Flash to his favorite teacher.

Naruto dressed himself in a new orange jumpsuit and set off to find Iruke. He wasn't hard to find, as he was coming to see Naruto himself. "Iruka-sensei" Naruto called out.

"Naruto, good to see you." Iruka said smiling happily. "How was the mission.?"

Naruto lead Iruka to their favorite restaurant and ordered two bowls of pork ramen. Outside, he had two dozen clones show off his new move. Iruka thought it was the one coolest things ever. When he told about the mission, however, Iruka became upset.

"You did what?" Iruka yelled.

Naruto scratched his head, at the time, stabbing himself had been a good idea. "Sorry, I was caught up in the moment."  
Iruka bopped Naruto on the head, "You idiot."  
Naruto rubbed his head, "Yeah, Saber did just that too."

"Good," Iruka said satisfied.

Iruka, Ayame, and Teuichi all listened in rapt attention as Naruto told about the battles with Zabuza and Haku. Many times Iruka became upset and angry at the risks they took. He was furious how Saber seemed to disappear on a whim in the battle. Finally, Naruto told about the fate of Gatou, to which Iruka looked sick. The idea of cleaving a man with a giant sword had taken away his appetite.

Iruka told about how he had been filling out forms with the Hokage as an assistant while waiting for the next term to begin. Apparently, Konohamaru Sarutobi was going to be in Iruka's class as well as his two friends Udon and Moegi.

The two spent an hour talking an eating before they went on their separate ways. Naruto promised Ayame he would come back for dinner later to make up for lost time. It was then that Naruto went to check up on the various gardens. While he would never openly admit it, Naruto loved working in his garden. Back when he lived in his apartment, he had taken meticulous care for his small window garden. Now, the entire compound was his garden. Various windows had flowers, while the compound had two large vegetable gardens, and a small orchard. After watering the flowers, he went to check up on the vegetables. It looked like the cucumbers and carrots were ready to be harvested. Naruto had not been a fan of vegetables before, but he loved the ones he had grown with his own hands.

_'Looks like a good crop_' Naruto thought pleasantly. He gathered various vegetables and walked back towards his house. He was at the door when he heard a familiar voice.

"Look Gai Sensei, it's my rival Naruto." Lee yelled. Lee had declared Naruto was one of his rivals months ago after Gai lost the duel with Saber.

"Indeed my youthful student." Gai agreed brilliantly.

"Hey guys." Naruto called back. "Look at what we grew." He displayed the various vegetables he was carrying.

The noise seemed to have attracted Saber and Rider, as the two came out of the house.

Naruto watched as Gai flushed red upon seeing Rider. Rider gave the smallest of smirks at Gai. His reaction was typical of many men who saw her.

Gai went down on one knee, "Madam," He said as elegantly as he could while dressed in a green jumpsuit and a bowl cut. "Truly the Sun is no comparison to your radiance."

Naruto had to hold back a snicker at Gai's line. Rider on the other hand gave no indication whether she was flattered or offended.

"Might I have the honor of knowing thy name oh beautiful one?" Gai asked.

"Rider," she said as soft as the wind. Gai flushed even brighter.

"A name fitting such a goddess." Gai said flowery. Rider swore she saw his teeth twinkle. Those were the whitest teeth she ever saw.

"Would you allow me the honor of buying you dinner sometime oh radiant Rider."

Rider mulled it over, and thought he looked tasty.

"No eating him," Shirou whispered.

Rider sighed quietly, it was too bad, he looked tasty. "Perhaps another time, good sir."

"Gai sensei," Lee cried, "She didn't reject you."  
"Indeed Lee," Gai cried as well

"Gai-sensie!"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"  
The two collided and a sunset formed behind them. Rider was taken aback by the phenomenon, but her Master and Saber seemed to have glazed eyes.

She watched as the two began running into the apparent sunset "W-What?"

Shirou nodded sagely, remembering his own experience with it. "Yes, it's a Reality Marble of some sort. No, I have no idea how they do it or what it's for, but it is a Reality Marble."

Rider stared stupidly at the two strange men running into the fake sun in the distance. She shook her head, truly this place was strange.

"Finished showing Rider around?" Naruto asked Saber.

Shirou nodded, "She's seen the house, but we'll decide where she stays later. Right now, I need her to help me on a project."

Naruto nodded, it would give him time to clean up alone and then head off to bed.

Rider followed Saber to a deserted section of the compound where they both shifted to spirit form. "What did you need Saber?"

"I need you to set up a series of detection and Bounded Fields in the village." Shirou said. "While I can detect magic about half a mile away when used, I have a much harder time detecting Servants."

Rider considered her abilities. She could easily set up a field to activate Blood Fort Andromeda as traps, but detection magic would be beyond her.

Saber sighed when he heard her suggestions. "I had hoped you could set up a warning system if they entered the village, but if you can't..."

Rider apologized, while it would be a simple magic for a magus, none of them were any good outside of their own abilities. They would have to rely on quick detection and possible flight before they engaged other Servants.

Shirou sighed, one plan was a failure, but there were options available. "All right, Rider, could you please set up a field in the village. Don't activate it, but have them ready to go off."

Rider nodded, she could set up one of about five hundred meters if needed.

"Alright, we're going to have to assume this compound as the fallback position. The hidden room will be the place for a last stand or siege if needed." Shirou said, the gears grinding in his head. He outlined the various escape routes they might have to make is needed. Besides the gates, there were two hidden exits out of the village with hidden guards posing as beggars nearby.

The village had done a good job of hiding them, but the beggars showed too much of their flash, showing how well fed they were. The best place to escape was here in the compound. While emptying the sewer system, he had found an abandoned and half filled sewer tunnel that led outside the village. There were no guards, and only he and Rider would now know about it.

"I spent two night clearing the tunnel, and placing a false wall in front of it." Shirou said. "You can recognize it by the strip of red cloth stuck on a metal rod five feet to the left of it."

Rider nodded, it was a good option for evacuating the Master.

"I was thinking of adding a hidden passage in the underground room to allow us access to the tunnels. It will take a week or two, but it should be possible."

Rider was impressed by Saber's ability. While he was no military strategist, he was good at figuring out ways to survive a worst case scenario. "Done this before?"

Shirou nodded, old memories haunting him. "Mecca," It had been a difficult battle to hold off the enemy while the entire population fled through a series of ancient sewers.

Rider shrugged, "Never heard of it."

Shirou smiled, "It was built long after your time goddess."

"Don't," Rider said softly, "Don't ever call me that again." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Shirou knew he crossed a line and bowed formally, "My apologies Rider, it will not happen again."

Rider nodded slightly then followed Saber. He picked out the perfect place for her trap. It was large, circular, and could house hundreds of people. The Colosseum was just right for Blood Fort Andromeda if needed. Shirou was more interested in the fact that none came here unless there was a major event. It would be the perfect place to lure enemies without killing innocents.

Rider quickly set up the field and had it begin charging. Once charged, it could be activated at anytime, but would only activate upon Rider's will. As the last seal was placed, Saber put a sword on her neck.

"If you ever use it on the innocent, I will not hesitate to kill you." He warned.

Rider knew that he wasn't bluffing, The Magus Knight had not even used his own Noble Phantasm against her, yet he defeated all three of hers. "Understood."

Shirou removed the swords and headed towards the Hokage's office. "Watch over him." With that, Shirou dashed off to read what he could.

Rider shook her head, Saber was truly a failure of a Servant. The barrier would be the perfect thing to improve her abilities, but he refused. Instead, he focused on sparing as many lives as possible. Then again, what could one expect from a Heroic Spirit.?

Rider smiled, well... far be it for her to disobey him. Besides she had an inkling that Naruto had the same kind of mind-set as him.

"_Better than many of my old masters_" Rider thought.

She went over to find Naruto, she did not know where he was so she did the only thing she could to find him.

She followed the trail of prana that connected him to her.

"_That's quite the amount, he surpasses even my last real master_" Rider thought as she jumped from building to building like a shadow.

She found Naruto in a small stall of noodles along with what she thought was a few of his friends at least she deduced that by how casually they were talking, however there was one with a small pup that seemed a tad hostile to him, and there was another girl who was very timid, or scared?

No matter, that was of little consequence right now. She also saw a blond haired girl with deep blue eyes and the pink haired girl from the mission.

"AH! Rider-chan! Ohaiyoo!" Naruto greeted.

Rider nodded to acknowledge her master's greeting.

"Do you want to eat?" Naruto asked

"_Talk about an open invitation_" Rider thought with a lick of her lips.

"Not that" Naruto said in half a hiss. Saber had warned him of Rider's particular tastes.

Rider gave a faint smile "I know, I was seeing your reaction. I see you will be a good master" Rider said.

"Eh? What's this about master?" the blond girl said

"Ah! Yes, I forgot about that Ino. You see..." Sakura said, but she stopped. She did not know much about what was going on as well.

"I am Naruto's servant, same as Saber. You may call me Rider, and I am here to serve Naruto **however **he needs me to" Rider as she used 'however' seductively. Enjoying the reactions she was getting.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata turned crimson red, while Kiba and quite possibly Shino were gawking. Hinata was hyperventilating and steam was coming out of her head as images of Naruto with a whip and Rider in an SM outfit and a gag ball.

"Uh...um," Naruto's mouth was unable to form words.

"S-surly you're joking." Sakura said blushing.

Rider smiled coyly, "Why? I am his Servant, his every order is my fondest wish."

Kiba began forming a nosebleed at Rider's description. His mind forming all sorts of fantasies revolving around sex slaves.

Rider seemed to consider something and smiled mescheviously.

"Naruto, I feel I had forgotten something important to tell you on our first encounter, that is about maintaining my power to its peak. If possible I will need you to somehow provide for me energy should I use **IT**"Rider said

Naruto understood what **IT** meant, her Noble Phantasm. The others where at a loss on what she meant.

"And how would I do that? I mean recharging your energy?" Naruto asked.

Rider looked at the others around her master and inwardly smiled. Now she knew how her sister felt when they teased her. It was fun, especially seeing the target squirm.

"It is done by a simple ritual of exchanging fluids" Rider said

Naruto didn't understand "Um,Rider-chan...what kind of fluids are you talking about? You mean like water, blood?"

"Semen" Rider said

*SPIT*

All the people who where eating or drinking did a spit take. Many of them began coughing from the reversing of their intake.

"Since you are my master I will need to perform in the bed in order to exchange your seed into energy that I can utilize" Rider said "By the looks of it you have plenty of it" Rider said analytically.

This was it, Hinata fainted, while Ino's noodles slipped from her chop sticks, Sakura was gawking, Kiba rose from his seat and clasped Naruto's hands.

"I pegged you wrong, **you** are a man amoung men." Kiba declared

Naruto was still so stunned by Rider's revelation that he just froze.

"Well I will leave you to your nourishment, have a safe day master" Rider said as she turned into her spirit form to keep watch of Naruto from the shadows.. She had a feeling that things would be interesting to watch for some time.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-Rider!" Naruto yelled as the girls and guys begun to crowd him asking him to explain this development.

Sakura winded up her sleeves and flexed her hand into a fist. "Yooooouuuu. PERVERT" Her fist made contact with Naruto's face, sending him flying and knocking unconcious.

Back in the archives, Shirou feels a new shudder crawl up his back. _'Seriously, is the kid trying to kill himself?'_ Shirou metally sighed and replaced the scroll. While Naruto was now safe, he could not risk Naruto being harmed anymore and began running back to his master in spririt form.

**Colloseum**

Kuromaru began growling at the entrance to the grounds. "It's here." he said to Tsume. "This is the place of the foulness." Everyone of the dogs had begun reacting strangely for the past several hours. Tsume had agreed to let Kuromaru find out what it was. Yet, for all of Kuromaru's confidence, she was unable to smell anything herself.

"It's not the smell," Kuromaru corrected his master. "It's the feel."

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked.

Kuromaru shook his head, "It just feels wrong. Much worse than that Saber."

Tsume blinked. "What do you mean Saber feels wrong?"

"Dead, yet not dead. Here, but not here." Kuromaru shook his head once more. "I can't explain it. Every animal knows it though."

"And why," Tsume said dangerously, "Did you decide to hold out on me pup?"

Kuromaru gave the equivalent of a shrug. "He's not hostile, and he respects the pack. Especially the pups." At that, Tsume could understand. Just because something smelled wrong, didn't mean it was bad.

Kuromaru looked back at the Colosseum. "Here, it feels worse. Hostile, hungry." He growled deeply. "It's not safe here. No animal will ever some here." Tsume took in the information. The Hokage would need to know, the chunin exams were coming up quickly. She would not risk her own son being killed.

Kumogakure (Hidden in the Clouds Village)

"I understand your concerns Yugito, but we need to send your team in to scout the competition as well as the conditions of Konoha." the Fourth Raikage A said.

"So your going to send in my half trained students in for a scouting mission?" Yugito asked angrily. "They won't last a minute in the exam."

A sighed, "You judge them too harshly Yugito. Not everyone can be as talented as you are. They've already completed over seventy D missions and five C missions. I fail to see how they are unready."

"Ace is too confident. He seems to think he can take on the Hokage himself. Naru is too meek, she would blindly follow Ace to her death. And don't even get me started on Tamaki. The little rat can't stop egging Ace on to do the dumbest things ever." Yugito said harshly.

"That may have been in the past, but ever since **he** showed up, the three of them have turned around remarkably." A countered.

Yugito shook her head. The Riakage was dead set on sending the three of them to Konoha. "As you order Raikage." She said through gritted teeth. Bowing she left the office and headed off to find her team.

The three of them were right where she expected, with **Him**. "All right you three, the Riakage has ordered us to participate in the next chunin exams at Konoha."

"Is that wise? your two villages have been enemies for years." **He** questioned.

As always, she ignored **him**. "Pack your bags and prepare for the trip. We need to be there in a month." Her three students stood up and headed off, excited at the chance to show the strength of their village.

He, however remained by her side. The silence was awkward and cold. **He** sighed, "You never will let it go will you?"

She remained silent.

"I'm going with you, you know." **he** said.

She refused to acknowledge **him**.

**Archer** sighed, it was going to be a long month...

Author's note. Yes, there will be two Servants at the chunin exams. But, I need you my readers. Yes, YOU to vote on who will be Archer. The poll is already posted on my profile. It is up to YOU to determine the course of the story.

I'd like to especially thank L33t Horo on being my Beta this chapter. The Rider and Naruto interaction was mostly his work. Much better than what I had planned. The next few chapters will be preparation chapters for the chunin as well as the meetings of the two new Servants. Look forward to the updates in the next week. I might even have something up in a few days, but only if I get several votes.

I would like to recommend Chaos Theory by **Moczo** for Fate/Stay night fans. And Naruto Hakate and Political Alliances by **Agent-G** for Naruto fans. Both of them are good series.


	17. Preparing for Hell

There are two things Naruto would always remember for the rest of his life. The first would be the appearance of Saber. His god, his idol, his father, his brother, his friend, and his Servant. He could close his eyes and still see that Titan standing in the moonlight prepared to defend him. His white hair reflecting the moonlight while his darkened skin seemed to eat the light. His red clothes wafting lightly in the breeze with a sword of light and dark in his hands.

The other, Sakura has a **mean** right hook.

Her punch at Ichiraku knocked him out cold.

From there, he began to dream. It was the temple, Rider was aging, slowly, but steadily. Over the course of the years, the sisters increased their teasing tenfold.

Naruto found himself taking notes about the various pranks they came up with. They were more like the goddesses of pranks rather than of beauty. Naruto almost found himself a religion...until they cut Rider's hair. It wasn't much, but Rider went bat-shit crazy. The entire temple, from it's elaborate arches to it's pristine statues were demolished within an hour.

_'Note to self, never harm her hair.'_ Naruto thought in wonder and horror.

Yet, the pranks were the least of Rider's problems. It was her eyes.

At first, people were caught in a trance upon seeing them. This deteriorated over the years. The began to suffocate upon seeing her. Then they started dying.

Finally, Rider's eyes caused anyone she saw to turn to stone. She was devastated. She was a gently soul, but she was doomed to kill anyone but her sisters.

The two older ones conspired, and finally came up with a brilliant idea, a blindfold...

...

The dream shifts.

It's Illya's mansion. Saber, Rin, Ria, and Archer were running as fast as they could out of the house. Which is to say, Rin was running, Ria was leaning on Saber, and Archer was the rearguard.

"Leaving so soon?" Illya called behind them. Illya was at the top of the stairs, and so was Berserker. Naruto felt his hair rise at the sight of the monster again. Last time he had seen Berserker, he had nearly cleaved Saber in two. As he looked at Berserker's massive weapon, he noticed something. It was the same weapon as the one Saber used on the bridge.

"Archer,"Rin said in a quiet voice. "Distract him for a while then retreat.

"I could do that Rin," Archer said in a normal voice. "But would you be offended if I killed him instead?"

Everyone looked at him in surprise at his boast...except Berserker of course. That one hasn't a coherent thought in his head left.

"Archer," Rin said a bit louder, a part of her confidence restored. "Fine, go and kill him already."

Illya looks pissed. How dare a measly Archer think he is on the same level as Berserker, the strongest Servant possible.

Rin and Ria begin to flee, but Saber pauses a moment.

"Emiya Shirou," Archer calls out. "You don't have the ability to defeat anyone. All you can do is imagine it. If you cannot win against your opponent, imagine something that can, you do not need external enemies... the only one to defeat is yourself, if you can't beat them in the real world, imagine something that will, **that** is your strength" With that, Archer charges forward as Saber goes with Rin and Ria.

Ria is still exhausted, she can barely walk. Saber suddenly picks her up bridal style.

"S-Shriou" Ria said embarrassed. "Put me down."

"What are you talking about? You can't run at the moment." Saber counters. He dashes forward keeping up with Rin despite the fact that he is laden with Ria.

Behind them, a cataclysmic battle rages in the tower. Explosions and roars echo through the night.

….

Saber has been running for hours. His entire body is screaming for him to stop. His vision is blurry, his head is pounding. His lungs are burning, and his heart is all but read yt give out. But still, Saber keeps running with Ria in his arms. They need to get as far away as possible, lest Berserker catch up. An hour ago, Rin began crying as her last command seal has faded.

Archer is now dead.

Dead in the line of duty holding Berserker off for as long as he could.

"Fool," Rin says weakly, "What was all that about you able to kill him?" Naruto watched as she shed a few tears for her fallen Servant and found himself empathizing with her. If Saber were to die, he wasn't sure if he could go on himself. The bond between Master and Servant grows deeper than most relationships.

Though, Naruto was still on the fence about Rider.

….

Saber trips and goes down to his knees, he's finally unable to fight exhaustion off. Yet, he still hold on to Ria tightly. He will protect her with his own life. Never mind that Servants are supposed to battle while the Masters are supposed to fall back.

"That's more than enough Shirou." Ria says kindly. She is impressed by Shirou's stamina and will. Anyone else would have given in to their body's demands a long time ago. Saber ignores Ria and stands up again.

"Shirou, you can't keep this up." Ria worries. If this keeps up, Saber will die of a heart attack.

"Bring her there." Rin says pointing to an abandoned house. No, house would be a compliment. Its more like a shack. The windows are smashed, the walls are covered in mold and vines. Part of the roof is missing, and it gives off a sense of dread.

The three of them enter the building.

"Place her on the bed," Rin orders. Saber complies and stands back a bit. Rin placed her hand under her chin and the other on her elbow as she begins to think. She paces a bit and says, "I guess there's no other way."

Rin gets on the bed with Ria.

"R-Rin?" Ria stammers and blushes

"There's no other option Saber. You're going to need more Prana if we're to defeat Berserker." Rin says while blushing

Rin kisses Ria and places her hands on Ria's chest. "Everything's ready," Rin says nervously.

Saber is lost. He has no idea what's happening, so Rin explains about Prana transfer.

Both Naruto and Saber are blushing ferociously.

Naruto is then force to watch Saber's very first Sexual, er...Prana Transfer Experience. Now, for a healthy teenage of say...sixteen/seventeen and up, they whole thing would be an enjoyable experience. For a twelve year old that hasn't even entered puberty...more like torture.

Naruto swears he will never look at Sexy-no-Jutsu the same way again.

So Naruto dreams, dreams of hell...or heaven.

Depending on who you ask.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

The sight of Naruto out cold in front of Ichiraku had scared Shirou like few things could.

Naruto had the biggest black eye the world had ever seen and it looked like he had been beaten up severely. Off to the side, he saw Rider giggling quietly at the sight of the Master.

"What happened?" Shirou demanded.

Ayame came out of Ichiraku with a ladle and glared death at Saber. "What were you thinking? How dare you let that skank do those things with him?" Ayame pointed her ladle at Rider when she said skank.

Shirou bent down and examined his Master. Other than severe bruising, there seemed to be no sign of damage. No broken bones, no puckering of the flesh, no abnormalities whatsoever. Other than the bruises of course.

"What happened?" Shirou asked again adding a bit of an edge to his voice.

Ayame, rather than backing away surged forward and glared right back at him. "What are you teaching him Saber? She comes in here strutting in like a cat and asks him to have sex with her. How could you let that tramp be near him."

_'Sex? Wait...ah! That.'_ Shirou pieced together the information and tried to smile reassuringly. "She's just joking. She's never let him near her."

Rider strutted up and asked indignantly, "Oh? What makes you so sure?"

Shirou glanced at her and said, "Perseus. Shinji...dare I go on?"

Saber was rewarded with a glare of hate, or what would have been one if he could see her eyes. The thing about Medusa, she can glare lasers. Granted, lasers that turn people to stone instead of just killing, but still...

Shirou smiled. "Don't bother, you won't unleash them at me." He said indicating her eyes.

Ayame took the opportunity to try to hit him with the ladle, only for him to block it.

Shirou looked over at Ayame, "Don't worry. Rider has had too many bad relationships to do that to any man willingly." Shirou could hear Rider's fists clench.

Of course, Fate and the universe then conspired against him. Ayame then strode forward and clasped Rider's hands. "You poor thing," Ayame said, "You've had it rough haven't you?" Rider nodded slightly. Ayame then proceeded to hug Rider, "There, there. It's alright, we don't tolerate that sort of thing here. You know, Naruto is just like you. He was always setting off pranks as a release. Everyone was so cruel to him as well."

Shirou was once again dumbfounded by the female mind. One minute, they were mortal enemies. The next, they were friends. Now, Ayame was also glaring at him, like it was his fault for the actions of others. Shirou took the cue and left with the unconscious Naruto and took him home. He'd have to find out about what happened later. Laying Naruto down in his bed, Shirou left the room and headed for the underground room.

Shirou examined the feel of the room. Honestly, he was amazed at how well the room held all the magic in and let none of it escape. He couldn't sense any of the magic until he entered the room. It had to be a bounded field of sorts, but it was one of the most advance ones he had ever seen. Most of them could be detected by him within a half a mile, but this one was undetectable until one entered it.

By the feel of it, the room was at a small fraction of what it had held when he last talked to Rin. The mirror still had the strange symbols and circles on it. Shirou examined the marking but was unable to identify what school or origin of the marks. The whole thing was too alien and too different from what he had seen of other magi.

***Sigh*** "I guess she won't be able to contact me yet."Shirou suppressed a shudder, "The longer we hold off on whatever we were talking about, the worse it will be."

* * *

**Rin's workshop**

Rin looked forlorn over the broken mirror. She and Luvia had tried a second time to use it, but ended up causing the mirror to crack According to the old bastard, they had missed the dispersal pentagram built into the apex of the mirror. Without that, the mirror broke down after it's second use. Four months of work, research, and experimentation down the drain. Not to mention millions of dollars from the Endelfelt accounts.

Not that Luvia cared for the loss of the money. In fact, she was already ordering more materials to build her own mirror. The fact that Shirou was still out there somewhere, probably doing something reckless, stupid, and heroic was enough for her. Yet, it seemed that the accounts could not afford to be used for Rin to build her own mirror for her room.

'_Bitch_,' Rin thought then moved on. She was too busy trying to figure out the basics of traveling worlds. Just yesterday, she had actually cut a small hole in space. From there, she saw another of her selves packing for a trip to Fuyuki city.

Rin smiled at the exchange the two had. Her other self, though years younger than her had accepted the fact that Rin was from another world with ease. Granted, the other one was also an apprentice to Zelretch herself, but was years behind Rin. Apparently, as punishment for blowing up a classroom and injuring students, she had to go to Fuyuki city to collect class cards. Rin was unsure if she should laugh or scream that the cards had the power to transfer the skills of Servants into a magus.

Rin did find herself laughing at the sight of a talking winged wand. "Ahahahahaha, what is that?" Rin laughed indicating the and.

'I," the stick said with pride, "am the Kaleidostick Ruby. I posses the power to Prism Trace any information to my contractor all the knowledge of their alternate selves."

Rin grabbed a paperweight and threw it through the hole in space missing the wand, but hitting her alternate self. "Now you listen to me you jumped up stick." Rin's face was a terror to behold. "My knowledge was gained through blood, sweat, tears, and-"

"Love," the winged stick interrupted. "I know all too well Tohsaka Rin, survivor of the Fifth Holy Grail war."

Rin's eyes narrowed, she had always hated that title.

"Every bit of your knowledge flows through me to your other self temporarily. Too bad she doesn't posses the drive you do. Though she does have a crush on this world's Emiya Shirou." Ruby said as it dodged several blasts of Gandr at it.

"So everything I worked on goes to her? No effort on her part?" Rin said glaring at her unconscious alternate.

Ruby shook its 'head' "It requires effort, especially since there are countless world's Rin exists in. To take all the information you have would require more effort than she is capable of at this time. Possibly for all time." Ruby pointed a wing at Rin. "You, who have seen death and danger like few ever have now posses more drive, ambition, and power than almost any other of your alternates. Hence why you never received me. You never needed me."

Rin felt a bit of pride swell up in her chest. "So, only a few others have more power?"

Ruby seemed to be mulling something over. "Yes...but you seem to have done the most by yourself." Ruby fluttered around a bit in a sort of pacing. "In fact, I'd say that only two have more power, and one is a Dead Apostle while another is the student of the one you call Caster."

Rin shuddered, she had a feeling that she would try to kill those alternates if she ever met them.

She watched as the portal between worlds was closing.

"Oh dear, it seems that our time together has come to a close. So long Tohsaka Rin, may we meet again." Ruby called out.

* * *

Rin looked at the now empty space and smiled. '_In another time, I would have offended to know that I was not the best._' But now, she could have been last place if she could be with him again. She looked at the pendant around her neck. The arrowhead shaped ruby reflected the light around the room._ 'Good luck there my alternate. Find your Emiya, and don't let anyone steal him.'_

"So, I see that you have had your first experience with your alternates." Zelretch said.

Rin looked behind her and saw her master was smiling. "Good evening master."

"Yes, very good indeed. I think I'll need to step up your training if you can open a window sized portal for communication. So tell me, how did you figure it out?"

Rin pulled out a small sheet of paper she had copied from the book. "This gave me the hint. To think, the mirror was only a training tool to learn how to talk between worlds."

The Grand Marshall of the Magi was smiling. "Indeed, I think you will soon be ready to learn how to travel between world yourself...that is of course after you give me a complete written report on how you did this."

Rin smiled, '_Just a little longer Shirou. Don't you dare die on me again_.'

* * *

**Naruto's house**

Naruto woke up with something between a hangover and getting run over by a truck pounding in his head. "Ow," Naruto thought putting a hand on his head. "Sakura hits way too hard for her own good."

"Maybe, but I'd put more blame on Rider's joke," Saber said beside him.

"Gah!" Naruto yelped. "S-saber?"

"Good morning Naruto." Saber said pointing out the window. Dawn was coming. "I'm impressed, most people would have kept sleeping past the sunrise."

Naruto would have normally pointed out that saber would have woken him anyway, but the dream last night...

Shirou watched as Naruto was blushing ferociously. "Hmm? What is it Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "N-nothing."

Shirou narrowed his eyes. "Tell me Naruto. What did you see? Was it Rider's past?"

Naruto leaped onto the lifeline, "Yeah, Rider's sisters were crazy. Don't ever cut her hair Saber. I order it."

Shirou smiled slightly and bowed dramatically, "As you command, my Master. Now, what about me?"

Naruto's face was now pure red. "N-nothing. Nope, not a thing."

Shirou sighed, "Naruto, either you tell me, or no ramen this week."

Naruto sighed, Saber would do just that. Naruto had once argued that a servant was supposed to obey, to which Saber countered with, "A Servant is responsible for protecting his Master. In this case, I am protecting you from a terribly unhealthy food, known as ramen." Despite Naruto's descriptions of how ramen was the king of foods, Saber had won that argument. Naruto now knew that Saber had the ultimate trump card over him unless Naruto used the command seals.

"Okay, I dreamed that you escaped Berserker and fled into the forest." Naruto said, hoping that it would be enough for Saber.

Instead, Saber's eyes grew more focused. "And?"

Naruto knew he was doomed, "I kind of saw you transfer Prana to Ria" Naruto squeaked from the look in Saber's eyes. It wasn't rage, but it was still scary.

"Naruto, the word you're looking for is sex." Saber said bluntly. Inwardly he sighed, it was going one awkward day, luckily, tomorrow would be much more interesting. "What do you know about it?"

Naruto stammered, "N-not much."

Shirou sighed louder, "Do you know about pregnancy?"

Naruto was now lost. "You mean about how new kids come? Why do you ask?" Something in him was telling him to run away, but Naruto knew he could never outrun Saber when he got serious.

"Do you know how that works?" Shirou asked and groaned when he saw Naruto shake his head. "Fine, it would appear, that we need to have 'The Talk'"

Now, there is nothing more awkward, embarrassing, or mind numbing as The Talk, as any teenager could tell you. Naruto understood that perverts liked looking at naked women, but the concept of sex and pregnancy was unknown to him before this. For the next hour, Naruto had to listen to what would be the worst things to have to hear as a child.

"And that concludes The Talk," Saber said, "Any questions?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, no, no. I think I got it." Wishing he could forget everything he had just heard.

"Good, tell anyone else what you saw last night, and I'll ban you from ramen for life." Shirou warned.

Naruto nodded, but he knew he'd remember that dream for a long time to come.

Shirou was unaware of it, but Naruto would use it as a sort of guide when he eventually had his first experience years later.

Shirou sighed and indicated for Naruto to wait in the kitchen for breakfast. Naruto couldn't look Saber in the eye from embarrassment for the duration of the meal. Sasuke soon joined them, as well as the rest of Team Kakashi. It was becoming a running joke that only the Hokage's orders or Saber's cooking could get Kakashi to come on time to something.

"Everyone, I want to to pack lightly for tomorrow" Saber said quietly.

"Why's that? A mission?" Naruto asked eagerly

"Sort of." Shirou said, not going into detail.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I'll explain later." Shirou said, "Today, I want the three of them to pack and rest up for tomorrow. No training, no missions, just rest and relaxation. After breakfast, I need you to come with me Kakashi. We've got plans to finalize."

Kakashi was curious to what Saber was planning, but agreed to let the team off for the day.

"No missions?" Naruto asked, devastated that there was little to do today.

"And no training," Shirou said, "It's important."

The three genin saw he was serious. While the thought of no training struck them as odd, they had no idea what was in store for them.

Rider opted to watch over the three genin while Saber and Kakashi went off to discuss the plans.

"All right Saber, what's this about?" Kakashi asked suspiciously

"Where I come from, there are several elite groups that go through something referred to as hell week." Shirou said. "It is over a hundred hours of physical testing of the harshest sort that tests and pushes a person to the limits."

Kakashi blinked, it sounded like what the Anbu had to endure. "Um, why do you want to do this?"

Shirou smiled, "I need to see if they are ready for the chunin exams."

Kakashi glared, "It is my decision whether the three of them are ready or not."

Shirou smiled right back, "I could...oh, knock them all out before the time limit."

Kakashi clenched his fists, "Oh, are you unconvinced that they can't handle it? You saw what they did in the Wave country."

Shirou snorted, "All I saw was them train themselves for facing one opponent. They knew the enemy and were able to come up with a way to counter his abilities. More than anything, they were lucky."

Shirou pointed a finger at Kakashi, "If you plan on sending them to a test to see if they are worthy, then I need to prepare them for the exam. They are not ready."

"Why? What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked angrily.

Shirou held up a hand and began counting fingers. "One, Sasuke is still too new to his abilities. While he can see the outcome of actions a half a second ahead, he is still to raw at using it. He has a few fire jutsus and displays a bit of ingenuity, but he rarely uses them. His hand seals take too long, his weapons, while accurate lack polish. And above all is his focus. He still sees his brother in his eyes instead of the enemy in front of him."

"Two, Sakura only knows basic academy moves and a slight increase in skills from my sparring practices. If you want her to be ready, she will need to improve her skill set tremendously. Her brain work will only get so far against a stronger opponent. She also hesitates when Sasuke is in danger and loses all concentration. Her form is sloppy and her endurance is minimum."

"Three, Naruto has the ability to become a one man army, but fights in a singular mindset. He needs to work on fighting in formations and in groups to use his strengths to their best. In addition, his fighting style, while unpredictable lacks in defensive moves. He relies on causing chaos and controlling the field of battle."

"Four, other than tree walking and water walking, they have learned nothing new in the way of jutsus. All this time, you have worked on their control, but neglected everything else. They can't be stealthy enough to lay ambushes, they have limited abilities to make traps, they can't even sneak up on someone silently. They are ninja's in name only. At best, they are foot soldiers that will die in the meat grinders"

"Finally, their teamwork while tolerable in the heat of combat is abysmal when there are no apparent dangers, the teamwork falls apart. Sasuke become solitary and brooding. Sakura watches Sasuke and ignores Naruto, though she is getting better at not acting like a fangirl. And Naruto antagonizes both of them. That's fine if they never planned on leaving the village, but hostile territory is no place for that kind of behavior."

Kakashi was blown away by Saber's analysis, he was right, dead-right... but it still hurt his pride. "So, how would hell week help them?"

"I will break them." Shirou said. "Then I will rebuild them into something more."

Shirou pointed at Kakashi. "I need you to work on their jutsus. They need as many as you can cram down their throats in between the other bits of training. In addition, I need you to request the use of training ground forty four."

"What! But that's-" Kakashi started to say

"The Forest of Death, I know. It's the perfect place to push one to the limits." Shirou said, "Don't worry, there will be several jonin as well as you, me and Rider with them at all times. No-one will die, they'll just wish they were dead."

Kakashi sighed, Saber made good points. Looking at them now, his team really wasn't ready for the exams, but he wanted to reward them for their work in the Wave country. "I understand, I will fill out the forms and have the grounds reserved. But how long?"

"Three weeks," Shirou said, "That gives them several days to recover before the exams."

Kakashi nodded, "What will you do?"

"Now? I'm going to recruit more trainers. I'll be in charge of weapons during the training, but we'll have to figure out who will be in charge with the rest of the trainers. Meet me in the main square at noon."

Kakashi nodded and was about to take of when-

"Kakashi, don't be late, or I'm putting wasabi in all your food for a week." Shirou warned

Kakashi considered it and agreed that Saber would indeed do that to him. "Understood."

Shirou then headed off for the next person on his list. Last night, he had gone through the personnel profiles and found several people he needed for this to work. His first stop was a tea shop that was well known for their dango. It was there he met his next trainer to be.

"Mitarashi Anko." Saber said, "I have a proposition for you."

Anko was taken aback by Saber's arrival. She knew who he was, hell, everyone knew who he was. How many young people with white hair, brown skin, gray eyes, wearing red were there in the world?

"What might that be Saber?" she asked intrigued by his looks. He was cute to look at.

"First, it would be rude of me to talk business without food." Shirou said, with that, he told the owner that he would buy Anko two sets of dango.

"You sure know how to butter up a lady." Anko said as she ate the dango.

"I'll make it even better." Shirou knew that she had a strange training style according to the files. She was also the most familiar with the Forest of Death and considered it her second home. "I want you to whip up several genin into shape for three weeks for the coming exams."

Anko smiled evilly, "Oh, you don't want that, you want them alive after all."

Shirou smiled back, "No holding back, I need them ready for the exam and am willing to let you handle the survival aspect of their training. You and several other trainers will be responsible for training them in the Forest of Death." Shirou leaned in and whispered, "Feel free to let them bleed a little. Builds character."

That did it, Anko was sold. Three weeks to torture...er...train several brats no holds barred on survival. This was going to be too much fun to miss. "I'm in." Anko said.

"Good, meet me in the main square at noon to meet the other trainers. Oh, and I'm cooking lunch." Shirou said. Anko smiled, she had heard tales of Saber's skill in cooking. Anko took her time to enjoy the free dango smiling evilly while thinking of all the fun things she could do to screw with...er...teach the kids.

The next on the list almost ran straight into him. "Oh, pardon me Yuhi Kurenai. Off to meet your team at the grounds?"

Kurenai eyed Saber suspiciously, "Yes, why do you care?"

"I need you to train several genin for three weeks in preparation for the chunin exams." Shirou said, "I'm gathering several jonin to act as trainers for their three week intense training course."

Kurenai thought about it. Her own team was ready for the exams, but this seemed like a good opportunity. "All right, I'll agree on one condition."

"You want your team to join up as well." Saber said, "It's one of the reasons I asked, mistress of illusion."

Kurenai blinked and smiled, "I haven't heard of that one in a while."

Shirou smiled, "Word gets around. Meet me at the main square at noon to meet the others. Tell your team to pack lightly for tomorrow, but don't tell them why."

Kurenai nodded, only to see him dash off into the distance. Kurenai shrugged and went off to tell her students to pack.

The next trainer was no problem to locate. One only had to cock ones ears to the wind and listen for screams of "Lee" and "Gai-sensei".

Shirou dashed towards his next trainer to be. He stopped in a clearing and gazed once more into the bright artificial sunset while Gai and his mini-clone hugged.

Gai looked up from his embrace, tears streaming down his face, "The power of hard work will overcome any genius."

Shirou clapped his hands, "I agree heartily. "

"Saber!" Tenten yelled,. "What are you doing here?"

Shirou pointed at Gai, "I'm here to recruit your teacher."

Gai's tears instantly dried up. "What do you mean?"

Shirou explained about the three weeks of training for the fourth time today, though, like Kurenai, he held off on telling about training area forty four as the site. Gai agreed provided his own team could join in. He had also planned on his team entering the exams. Shirou bowed to the four of them and headed off for the last person on his list.

According to the files, Sarutobi Asuma was once a member of the elite Twelve Guardians group.

Shirou figured a man who had been in such a prestigious group would have undergone intense training and testing methods to enter. He would need Asuma's experience to ensure that the training was successful. He found the man in a beef pot restaurant.

"Sarutobi Asuma?" Shirou asked looking at his team. He recognized Choji from his encounters at Ichiraku, and he thought he had seen the other boy with him sometimes. Shikamaru if memory served him.

'Who wants to know?" Asuka asked before turning around. "Ah, Saber. I wondered if you would ask me to join."

Shirou raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Asuma smiled, "Kurenai came and told me already about her invitation, and I figured that you were recruiting all the genin that passed this year."

Shirou shrugged, "How much do you know?"

Asuma flicked his cigarette in the ashtray, "Something about three weeks of training for the chunin exams. I'm in, as long as my team is in as well."

"Training? That's troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"What will we need?" Ino asked. If it was going to be several weeks straight, she would need to pack her essentials. Her shampoo, conditioner, a nice dress to impress Sasuke on the off hours. She had no idea what hell week was, but would soon regret ever hearing about it.

"Pack lightly," Shirou said. "Two sets of clothes, toothbrush. You know, the stuff for an overnight sleepover in the woods. Leave any extraneous things behind. We're not going that far."

Asuma stood up and followed Saber to the counter. Shirou graciously paid for the meal the team had eaten and lead Asuma off to the main square. Anko, Kurenai, and Gai were already waiting for them at ten till noon.

"Hello," Shirou called out. "Good to see you guys again."

"Saber," Anko said dangerously, "Why did you not tell me about Kurenai and the others joining us?"

Shirou smiled, "You agreed to train some genin. I never said how many."

Anko grumbled a bit till Saber leaned next to her ear. "I'll treat you to all you can eat dango after the training is complete."

"Deal," Anko said cheerfully. Saber knew how to spoil a girl. Plenty of victims...er...students to play with and all you can eat dango. Looking at him, he wasn't a bad catch. Anko was sure that he was great in the sack the way his body was built. She contined to look him over admiring his body.

Shirou felt a shudder crawl up his spine as she looked him over. '_I feel like a mouse being looked at by a snake_.'

Shirou looked over at the clock it was two minutes till noon.

"Make yourself comfortable," Asuma said to Kurenai, "Kakashi is never on time for anything less than an S rank mission of the Hokage's orders."

Shirou smiled, "Your information is out of date."

Asuma scoffed, "No way, he's never on time."

"I bet you he'll be on time in this instance." Shirou said.

Anko laughed, "Yeah right, I bet you a thousand ryo he'll be late."

Shirou smiled, '_Perfect_' "You're on. Anyone else?"

"I'm sorry, my rival, but my other rival is always late to this things." Gai said.

Shirou smiled and wave a thousand ryo note in his hands. "Put your money where your mouth is."

Asuma smiled and held out his own note. "You're on."

Kurenai agreed with Asuma's sentiments and bet that Kakashi would be late. As new as she was at being a jonin, Kakashi was infamous for his habits. Even Gai bet that Kakashi would be late.

Shirou smiled and looked at the clock. It was almost noon. '_If you're late, I'm putting in wasabi in your food for a month_.'

"Achoo" Kakashi sneezed.

Shirou looked behind him and smiled. Kakashi was here at noon on the dot. "Cutting it close there Kakashi."

"Gah," the other jonins choked.

"It seems I didn't run into any black cats today." Kakashi said smiling.

Shirou looked back at the others held out his hand and said, "Pay up."

The others grumbled and pulled out the money. Shirou was pleased. He had now just made up the money he spent this morning recruiting. "Right, everyone follow me to the compound, and we'll talk business.

The six of them headed off for the compound. Shirou served them tea and began cooking lunch.

"So," Asuma asked, "What are the plans for the training?"

Shirou answered, "Basically it will be three weeks of nonstop training. The first week will consist of nonstop training with only about two to four hours of sleep allowed per day. The second and third week will consist of a regimen of jutsu training and physical improvement."

Asuma leaned back a bit, "The first week sounds like Anbu training. It seems too hard for them at this time."

Anko shook her head, "No way, better to get them through that kind of training now. That way, they can breeze through the exams."

Kurenai looked over at Anko, "Aren't you going to be a proctor for the test? Why are you helping us?"

Anko smiled, "Not only is handsome here giving me all the dango I want, he knows that I am the only one in the village that knows forty four like the back of my hand."

Kurenai coughed, "Forty four? The Forest of Death?"

Asuma glared over at Saber, "What are you thinking? Chunin can die out there. They haven't a chance."

Shirou pointed at each of them. "You want them to be chunin? Then you need to have them train in a dangerous location. Between us six and Rider, they will be fine. In the meantime, we can work on removing their flaws, strengthen their weaknesses, and hone their strengths."

Asuma and Kurenai stood up to leave, "You're crazy."

Shirou shrugged, "If you leave, you reduce the chance that the other will live. Not to mention, **when** they finish the training, all of our genin will have earned the right to be chunin, test or no test."

Asuma thought it over then nodded, "Fine, you've made your point. We can't coddle them if we want them to succeed."

"Asuma!" Kurenai said, shocked that he would agree to this madness.

"Face it Nai," Anko said, "They're going to have to enter the forest in the test anyway. It's tradition. Might as well get them used to my home now before the test."

Kurenai sighed, "Yeah, Anko, you're right. I shouldn't even consider letting them enter if I have reservations now."

"Good," Shirou said as he placed the food in front of them. "Now that we've agreed to do this, lets eat then plan the whole thing."

"What did you have in mind Saber?" Kakashi asked picking up his chopsticks.

"I had planned on you Kakashi being in charge of the ninjutsu for the training. Gai would be in charge of taijutsu. Kurenai would be in charge of genjutsu. Anko would be in charge of survival and concealment. Asuma would be in charge of formations and group fighting. I also figured he would be the head of the whole training."

The other nodded for a second, the assignments were sensible.

"Hey, wait a minute handsome." Anko said, "What will you be doing?"

Shirou smiled. "Me? I'll be the terror. Same with Rider."

...

The others looked blank, "Terror?"

Shirou nodded, "Imagine if you will, you're tired, you just spent sixteen hours training harder than ever before. You want to go to sleep, but someone keeps shaking chains in the night. Suddenly, you're under attack. Monsters rampage through the camp scattering you and your teams. You have nowhere to run, you can only fight the monsters before they kill you. That's what we'll be."

Anko blinked, then smiled. "Hey now handsome. Why can't we join in?" she said so while licking her lips... he was beginning to think she might be related to Rider somehow.

Shirou pointed at them all. "I don't want them to think it's you. I want them to think it's a monster they've never seen before. Trust me, when you see the two of us, you'll get it." Shirou smiled, "That is if you don't run away yourself." Shirou looked serious.

"Rider and I will be constantly attacking them in their blind sides and out of range. They'll know there are enemies about, but they can't do anything about it. It will foster comrade as they suffer and plan divine retribution."

Anko puts down her chopsticks and walks over to Saber. She leans down and kisses his cheek. "You, are the most devious, malicious, cunning man I have ever met."

Shirou smiled at her lightly, "I'm also taken." Anko continued to smile anyway.

"All the better. The hunt's no fun if you don't run." she said seductively. Shirou felt something crawl up his back. '_A mouse before a snake. It's more accurate than I thought_.' Shirou mused.

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma all chuckled.

"Saber my rival, I must admit my defeat to you this day." Gai said in his nice guy pose. Shirou was still amazed how white Gai's teeth were. They always seemed to sparkle.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I'm still taken." Shirou said.

The meal winded down and the other eventually left Saber to clean up the dishes. Feeling it come towards him, he caught the kunai without even looking. He held it up and saw that there was a note attached to it.

_Saber_

_You'd better keep your promise about the dango or I'll feed you to my snakes._

_Anko_

Shirou noticed that there was a lipstick mark on the note as well. '_Oh boy_,' Shirou thought. This was not good. Anko reminded him of Tohno Akiha during a full moon. Way too much lust and bloodlust mixed together in a seductive concoction.

Shirou looked at the clock and figured that Naruto wouldn't be home for several hours. It seemed like a good time to visit Hanabi. He stepped outside, only to hold back from screaming at what he saw.

* * *

Naruto Found himself adrift. For the past several months, he had spent his days training and going on missions. Now, both of them were denied to him today. Naruto had to think of what to do to keep himself occupied.

'_Play with Konohamaru? Maybe. Visit Iruka? No, I did that yesterday_.' Naruto sighed, it was hard to think up of something to do these days. Naruto thought back to the academy. Back then he had spent his whole day training how to be a ninja and become Hokage. The only breaks he took were when...

Naruto smiled, it had been too long for the village. Too peaceful without any form of chaos.

_'We'll just have to work on that now won't we?'_ Naruto thought. Too long had the village been without it's number one prankster. And now, he had brand new skills to work on with his pranks.

Rider followed along silently in spirit form watching her master go to work. At first, Naruto was content to use smoke bombs and flash bangs to amuse himself. But then, Rider saw something happen. Her master began using the pranks as distractions for others. The whole thing was amusing her to no end.

She watched as packages had their labels removed and replaced by others. Dog food replaced restaurant supplies. Clothing stores had a sudden influx of squirrels and cats inside their shops. Food stores found their canned goods were without labels.

Protests rang across the village as their lives were sent into chaos. Rider watched as jonin and chunin as well as some masked men tried to catch her master only to find their quarry was nothing more than a clone. Rider watched as Naruto turned himself into a knife and had a clone pass him off to another before the clone was caught. Dozens of Naruto clones left trails of silly string, whoopie cushions, and stink bombs in their wake.

Yet, these ones were only a distraction for the true prank occurring. While everyone looked on the ground for her Master, they failed to look up. Upon the cliffs, Rider saw several clones turn into animals and carry brushes up the cliff walls. No-one paid any notice to the animals until it was too late. Rider watched in amusement as they began painting in bright colors the words I'M BACK over one of the statue's heads. Another had the words KING OF PRANKS on it. The other two were painted to look like they were sticking out their tongues and had cross eyes and big mustaches.

Rider had to keep her side from exploding when she saw the grand finale. Over fifty clones kicked a giant banner over the side of the cliff declaring today as NATIONAL PRACTICAL JOKE DAY. Homes everywhere had hand drawn then copies posters of Naruto in a Hokage's outfit with the words 'Believe it' in the craziest places. Refrigerators, tv screens people were watching mere moments ago, on top of seats recently vacated, and even one in the jonin's lounge. How that got there none could tell. Rider suddenly felt a massive killing intent aimed at her master. Rider prepared to defend him, when she saw the origin.

...

It was Saber, and he looked pissed. He quietly walked up to his hiding master and whispered, "Turn into a knife, now." Naruto gulped and did as ordered. Saber gave Rider a glare before he set off for the Forest of Death. It seemed that his master had too much energy to spare. Taking the transformed master, he set off with Rider in tow snickering behind him.

The next day, the other other genins, their instructors, and Anko found Naruto tied up to a pole in front of area Forty Four.

Everyone found themselves laughing at Naruto's plight. Naruto was wearing a pink shirt and pants, clown sized pink shoes with a large cotton ball on his butt. He had a crown of bark and bunny ears on his head. Naruto's face was covered with marker giving him whiskers and a bunny nose. He had a sign on his chest saying ALL HAIL THE KING OF PRANKS.

Rather than the king of pranks, he looked to the world like the king of giant pink bunnies.

"Help me." Naruto whimpered pitifully.

From the forest two voices cackled.

* * *

Author's note:

Wow, I should put polls up more often. I've never gotten this many reviews for a chapter before. It seems clear to me who Archer will be. Lord knows, the choice is popular.

Oh, yes. Before I forget, let me know what you thought of the cameo with Ruby and fate/kaleido Rin. Should there be more? Or never again? Let me know.

I'd like to thank L33t Horo as my beta and hope to have another chapter out in a few days.

Read and review please.

(No I don't own either franchise.)


	18. Welcome to Hell

**Author's note**: I first made the chapter resemble Full Metal Jacket...the scrapped the whole thing. It was way too dark full of cussing, degrading, and sexual comments. Then I wrote this. I like it much better.

I would like to make a personal note that I hate writing Killer's Bee's speech. I can't rap. (Then again, neither could he.)

* * *

**Training area 44**

It took awhile, but everyone recovered from their fits of laughter enough to free Naruto from the stump. He still looked ridiculous, but at least he was free.

Naruto rubbed his shoulders easing the tension he had developed in them from being tied up for several hours. "Thanks Kiba." Naruto said.

"I live to serve your majesty." Kiba said bowing. Causing snorts and cackles all around.

Naruto glared at the traitor. But Kiba was immune to Naruto's glare. Frankly, a giant **pink** bunny glaring is about as frightening as a kitten tangled up in yarn.

"Alright, settle down you guys," Kakashi said. "Asuma here has a little something to tell you guys."

Asuma took a drag from his cigarette. "I'd just like to say...Welcome to Hell."

All the jonin began grinning evilly, except Gai, who was just grinning creepily. Every genin except Lee felt a shiver of fear crawl up their spines.

Asuma took up the tone of a Drill Sergeant, "I'm Senior Drill Instructor Sarutobi Asuma, there are my fellow instructors Hayate Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Yūhi Kurenai and Maito Gai. For the next three weeks, we will be in charge of your training."

"Our mission is to make every last one of you into ninjas. At the academy, you were taught the barest bones of what it means to be a ninja. Ninja's are agents of stealth, sabotage, deception and assassination. So far, none of you have come even close to understand or demonstrating what it means to be a ninja. Until the end of camp you will obey all our orders without question as each of us are true ninja. When we are through with you, you will be as silent as mice, as swift as the wind, and as elusive as shadows." Asuma continued. "We will treat you with firmness, fairness, and respect, but only as long as you give us one hundred percent of effort. Hatake Kakashi will instruct you on what is expected of you this trip."

Kakashi then went on to explain on the basic rules of the trip. The girls would sleep in a separate area than the boys during the night, but they would all train during the day. Everyone was expected to help each other and not leave anyone behind. They were all warned that this was known as the Forest of Death for a reason. Between giant insects, man eating plants, and leftover traps from the years, there was plenty of chances that someone would be injured or die. Everyone was responsible for keeping an eye out for any potential dangers as well as any faltering in the ranks. Any signs of dehydration, exhaustion, or weakening were to be treated immediately.

The first week, the genin were informed would be a pure physical training. The next two weeks would involve mass training in various jutsus. Kurenai was in charge of teaching genjutsu, Gai was responsible for taijutsu, Kakashi was in charge of ninjutu, Anko was in charge of stealth and survival, and Asuma was in charge of team formations and tactics.

Naruto raised his hand, "Sir, what will Rider and Saber be doing? I saw them enter the forest during the night."

Anko smiled evilly, "Now, that would be telling."

The twelve genin were issued arm and leg weights that were to be worn throughout the duration of the training. Only Lee was given an entire vest of weights to slow him down as Gai had already given Lee a tremendous amount of physical training already.

"Oof," Naruto said, "What the hell are these? They're so small, yet they weigh a ton."

"Chakra infused weights," Gai informed him. "These weights are filled with chakra adding weight to them."

"Indeed Naruto-kun," Lee said nodding, "Though they may be small, each of them can weight up to a hundred pounds per bar."

'_One hundred?_' the rest of the genin thought.

Naruto pointed a finger at Lee, "How much do you train with normally?"

"Twenty pounds a bar." Lee said proudly.

Sakura analyzed the training weights. There were ten bars on each leg. '_Four hundred pounds! That's insane._'

Several of the genin looked upon Lee with new found respect.

'_Troublesome_,' Shikumaru thought. He'd rather have gone cloud watching instead of going on this stupid training camp. They had to be preparing the teams for the upcoming chunin exams. ***Sigh*** why did he always have to end up doing these sorts of things. All he wanted to do was be normal, find a normal wife, have two kids, and retire and play shogi in his old age.

Choji paled at the thought of a week of pure physical training. He had always been the last in the class when it came to physical aptitude. While he was much stronger than he looked, he had no endurance or speed. His clan abilities focused on power and altering their body mass. The more mass they had, the more they could stretch themselves.

Ino had finally realized that skipping dinner was a bad idea. There was no point dieting if she was going to train for a week straight. While she did want to learn new jutsus, she was not looking forward to three weeks without a decent shower. Good thing she brought her conditioner and skin cream with her.

Kiba was quivering with excitement. Three weeks of getting stronger, the thought made him want to jump for joy. He was already looking forward to seeing what his instructors would make them do. Of course, two hours later he would regret that attitude.

Shino looked on at the training area. His bugs were shuffling in fear of the environment. There were plenty of plants and animals that wanted to eat all his bugs. He would have to think of alternative jutsus for the camp least he lose his hive.

Hinata thought of three weeks near Naruto and began blushing once more. It seemed like a dream come true. Maybe she could build up enough confidence to tell Naruto how she felt about him.

Sasuke was satisfied. _'Finally, now we're getting some serious training in.'_ Saber was a good teacher for sparring matches, but he was unable to teach any other way. True, Sasuke had to admit his own taijutsu skills and dodging ability were now far superior to what they were before, but only so much could be taught through sparring. Kakashi had only worked on chakra control and had held back from teaching him any jutsus or using the Sharingan.

TenTen was busy wondering what Saber was going to do for the training. She was already used to insane training due to Gai and Lee's usual routines, but she had been hoping that Saber could give her more lessons on his style. He had promised to teach her how to properly use a bow the next time that they trained.

Neji was not pleased. Three weeks near Hinata seemed like hell. Truly, was he fated to forever be taunted by her existence? Because of her, his own father died. And just look at her little sister. Little Hanabi, the prodigy. When see was kidnapped, how long did it take them to find her? Had Kumo not failed so spectacularly to Saber, he might have had to have been the sacrifice for the main branch.

Finally, Naruto. Naruto just wanted to get out of the bunny outfit, but Saber had taken his stuff ahead. He knew that Saber and Rider were out there somewhere. He could close his eyes and point in the general direction of the two of them in the forest. Saber was probably still laughing at the humiliation that Naruto was feeling. Naruto had to think of the perfect prank to get back at Saber, but was coming up with nothing for the moment. Well, he'd think of something spectacular soon enough. He was the king of pranks for a reason.

"All right," Anko said after Kakashi had explained the rules, "Everyone. Follow me." Not one person missed her expression. She looked like a cat that had gotten into the cream and now had a bunch of mice cornered. Everyone, including Lee shuddered at the look. '_I have a bad feeling about this_,' They all thought.

* * *

**Kazekage's Residence**

Gaara grabbed his bag silently and began heading off for the village entrance.

"**Soon my child**," The one tail whispered in his head. **"Soon we shall crush them all in the ceremony**."

"Yes Mother," Gaara said creepily. "Soon, soon I will be able to prove my existence against the best."

"**No my child, my beloved Gaara,**" it whispered in his ears, "**Let Berserker prove it. He is but an extension of our will.**"

"No," Gaara argued, "I need to prove my existence myself."

Mother raged within him, "**Do not be foolish child, you cannot prove your existence to those who are dead. Let the dead fight the dead. Prove yourself on the living.**"

Gaara nodded, Mother was right. Mother was always right. Why prove himself on the dead ones. Let them fight their wars. There would be plenty of others to feed mother.

"**Yes,**" Mother whispered, "**There will be plenty of others. And when we win the ceremony, I will be able to see you again. My beloved child. Only I love you. Only I know your pain.**"

Gaara walked to the entrance to meet those who called themselves his siblings. Fools, there was only mother. Mother was everything.

Behind him, Berserker followed silently, but intimidating all who saw him. From his perfectly formed body that looked almost like gold to his twin yellow eyes cracked with red blood vessels betraying his madness. He wore his armor and weapons with him at all times prepared to decimate anyone on his Master's orders. He stood at six foot two without his helm, which added a foot from the plumage on top. That monster might have once been called handsome, but the madness killed that notion faster than the speed of thought.

Even the Kazekage was intimidated by the creature. It had appeared during the final assassination attempt of Gaara. Yashamaru had been assigned to kill the boy, but failed spectacularly. It was hard to determine how it had happened, but Yashamaru was found with his heart pierced and his limbs torn apart and his head smashed in. The doctors had determined that Yashamaru had been alive while his limbs were torn apart and his heart pierced and had died in extreme agony from head trauma.

Now, in Yashamaru's place, Berserker stood by Gaara's side. No-one but the Kazekage and his family even dared to go near the boy and his guard now. Not one person could figure out how Berserker showed up. All Gaara had said was, "Mother called him."

The vague answer did not ease the minds of anyone. Gaara had been a lonely child before that night. Now, now he was a bomb waiting to go off. Now, Gaara was the weapon the village had wanted, only to find out that they could not control the weapon. Cries for his death had intensified, but a few deaths by Gaara and Berserker stomped that notion out of their heads. Gaara alone was dangerous. With Berserker, they were unstoppable.

Which is why they were being sent to Konoha for the invasion. The two of them were instructed to kill as many as they wanted when the signal was given. Gaara had merely glared at the Kazekage for daring to tell him when he could or could not kill.

Baki, Temari, and Kankuro were all waiting at the canyon entrance.

"Gaara-sama," Baki said, inclining his head slightly, "We are ready to depart when you are."

Gaara continued forward without a pause, Berserker right behind him.

Baki turned to the two siblings, "We need to be at Konoha in a few weeks. Normally, we could be there in less than a week, but we have our orders."

The orders had been to rendezvous with the scouting parties to determine what kind of resistance was to be anticipated. If the resistance was too much, not likely, then they were to pull back and wait for another opportunity. In addition, they needed to go slower as Gaara was not one to move at any other pace but the one he set himself.

The rest of Team Baki nodded and followed their little brother into the desert.

* * *

**Kumo**

Yugito was irritated at the hold up. He three students, while packed, were no-where to be found. That meant they were either with **Him**. Which was incorrect as **He** was standing next to her, or they were with the idiot.

Yugito sighed, right now, she'd rather deal with **Him** than the idiot. Seriously, whoever introduce rap to him needed to be dragged out into the street and stabbed to death. While **He** had a terrible attitude and looked down on her tactics as infantile, at least **he** refrained from terrible rhymes.

"How long are you going to refrain from using my name?" **He** asked. "All I said was the truth of the matter. It would be best if you stayed out of the way and let me fight on my own."

She gritted her teeth. "I am not a pampered princess, I am an elite ninja of the Hidden in the Clouds Village, and I will not stand aside if someone is targeting my life. And I will most definitely not stand back and let a puffed up robin fight my battles for me."

**He** sighed, "And yet, I can defeat you in less than a half hour no matter how many times we fight. I warn you Master, I am the Strongest Servant, but I cannot be everywhere at once."  
She ground her teeth together. Of course, he had to bring up those fights. No matter how much power she pulled out of the two tails, **He** was always a step ahead of her. Every trick she tried to pull, **he** evaded and used one on her.

And because of that, Ace was copying **Him**. Ace was now trying to fight exactly like **him**. Though he had a long way to go, Ace was still ignoring her training for **his**.

"**You're being ridiculous kitten**." the Two tails told her. "**No human, not even the mightiest of men can compare to a Servant. If they are ever in danger, they can revert to spirit form and evade any human attacks. Only a Servant can fight a Servant equally**."

"Shut up," she told her tenant.

"**No kitten**," the cat told her, "**You need to listen. I can't have you getting us both killed from your pride. The odds of you running into another Servant is high in Konoha. Do not interfere between the battle that will unfold. Retreat from battle or capture the Master. Those are the only two things you can do when Servant's battle.**"

"Indeed," **He** concurred, "That is sound advice."

"**Thank you**," the cat said graciously. Yugito was still amazed that Servants and Demons could interact.

"**Why Kitten? I told you he is the spirit of a dead hero. Is it so strange that a spirit can interact with a demon. He might even be albe to enter your mindscape if you ever wanted him to. All the mindscape is is nothing more than a melding of your mind, body, and sou**l."

'_My mind? No way. Never.'_ Yugito rejected

The cat rolled it's eyes, "**Not your mind, your mindscape. You know, my extravagant prison I'm in**." The Cat said sarcastically.

'_No way in hell_.' Yugito thought

"If you two are done, might I suggest that you look up." **He** said.

Yugito stopped her internal conversation and looked up at **his** suggestion.

"Yugito, my little girl, you make my world swirl." Killer Bee called out. "It's always nice to see you. These chances are getting too few."

Yugito winced, he was always trying to seduce her with the lousiest rhymes she ever heard. Bee had once tried to serenade her with rap, but stopped after she nailed him with all the power of the Cat. Being sent flying a few hundred meters got the message across. No waking the kitty at one in the morning.

"Where are they Bee?" Yugito demanded.

"Who they? Can't say." Bee shrugged. "I hadn't seen anyone but my bro today"

Yugito held a hand over her eyes. "Great, that's just great. We need to leave in an hour and those three idiots are missing."

"They're over there." **He** pointed out.

Yugito turned her head to the left. There they were. "Where were you three? You know we have to leave to get to Konoha in time."

Naru looked down embarrassed, but Ace and Tamaki smiled heedless of future punishments.

"Ah, sorry sorry." Ace said, "It's just that my order was finished." Ace held out his new weapons for inspection.

Yugito glared at the weapons. They were exact copies of **his** weapons.

"Not a good idea Ace, take a look at her face." Killer bee warned. "For your continued health, I suggest you employ some stealth."

Ace looked up at his teacher's face and blanched. Yugito was furious. Ace knew he was in for a world of hurt for the three week journey.

"S-sensei," Naru said, "Please don't be angry at him. He does rather well with those weapons, and Archer-" Tamaki instantly placed his hands over her mouth. Using Archer's name around Yugito was taboo until further notice.

Yugito smiled, "What was that? I thought I heard you say something Naru. Yes, I think you said you and Ace would be carrying our things for the journey."

Ace and Naru nodded, knowing all too well what would happen if they argued.

"Watch your mouth or your lives all go south. That's my advise else you end up in a vice." Killer Bee rapped. "A woman's mood is tender, watch out else you end up in a fender. Watch Yugito's beautiful eyes, for they are just like the skies..." Bee suddenly pulled out a notebook in mid rap and began making notes muttering things like "Weather, feather, ice, spice..."

**He** looked at Killer Bee, "How does **Lancer** deal with his Master?"

Team Yugito shrugged and headed off leaving Bee behind to watch over the village.

* * *

**Forest of Death**

'_Why did I think that this would be fun?_' Kiba found himself asking. The twelve genin had just spent the last four hours running various obstacle courses set up on the edges of the forest. Between climbing various objects with massive weights on them, dodging projectiles, crawling through a minefield with small explosive tags, leaping over pits with sharpened swords, and so on, they were all tired.

Choji, unsurprisingly, was the first one to tire out, but the instructors kept pushing him forward with threats, praise, insults, and a bit of bribery. Somehow, Choji was still able to keep up after the rest even after these hours. Choji kept muttering something alone the lines of "All you can eat. All you can eat."

Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto were still in the lead for the course, but it was meaningless at this point as they were all slowing down from fatigue.

Kiba looked ahead at the next obstacle in the way. It was two poles in the held horizontally in air that they had to jump through. The problem was that there were near invisible strings in between the poles. If they tripped the strings, a dozen needles would come flying at them. It took superior control to keep from tripping the wires. At first, Kiba had been able to fly through this obstacle no problem. That had been about a dozen passes ago. After four hours, he was tiring out.

Kiba leaped, turning his body parallel to the ground. He should have been able to pass through a gap in the wires without incident. Not this time though.

His foot hit one of the strings sending a dozen needles at him. Kiba turned in mid air to dodge the attack, but one mean little bastard hit him in the ass.

"Ow!" Kiba yelled. It felt like a porcupine had nailed him. "Son of a bitch."

The rest of the genin fell silent and watched the trees. For the past few hours, anytime they made noise, the things would attack. They liked to refer to them as the terrors.

The attacks were one of two things. One of them was always preceded by a rattle of chains. Anko had said that it was an escaped creature left over from the rouge sannin Orochimaru. It looked like a large purple scaled monster with no eyes and smelled like a cross between a corpse and a reptile. Akumaru was always shivering from the scent of it.

They had been told that the creature reacted to sound and any noise would attract it. The genin had been told to cease all noise lest they end up the creature's prey. When that one arrived, trees were smashed as it made it's way though the area. The thing seemed to change it's size. It was the size of a carriage at first, but it would grow to the size of a house as time passed. It always seemed to leave before it was too big to fit. Like it had a limit to how long it could tay in one place. Kiba didn't care what the reason was, so long as it went away.

So far, no chains were rattled. That meant that the other attack was coming. The teams all dived into hiding. The purple monster was no problem as long as no-one breathed too loudly. This one was worse. Apparently, it was the curse of Anunka or something like that. Some warrior had died in this forest and his spirit haunted these grounds.

Everyone of the genin had scoffed at that, there were no such things as spirits or ghosts. Only Naruto for some reason remained quiet. The feeling that there were no ghosts died the instant they first saw it.

It was a monster that sprouted weapons from it's body and strange sword that seemed to inspire terror upon those who looked (1). It wore the armored mask and helm of a samurai. It's clothes were ragged from the weapons, which were all coated in blood. Every one of the genin had screamed at the ghost and fled like a flock of pigeons.

Anko had lead the ghost away, to which Kiba swore he would build a shrine to her. How anyone could face that ghost was beyond him. She had returned later with cuts across her arms and face and warned them to hide before the ghost found them. Everyone took it to heart, they saw how the ghost had cleaved completely through a tree. The training continued, but always with wary looks in the trees. Everyone began moving as silently as possible lest they bring the terrors back.

Shino tried to send a few bugs out as scouts, but the bugs were soon eaten by the various plants and wildlife. Akumaru tried to keep a nose out for potential attacks, but the monsters were good. They always seemed to come downwind or come too fast for more than a yip of warning. The genins had to rely on their speed, reflexes, and training to keep them safe.

Several genin had wanted to leave after the first attack, but the instructors had forbidden it.

"Ninja's will always end up fighting or evading dangerous things. Are you going to flee and abandon the mission every time you go into danger?" Kurenai whispered. That had shut them up. They knew higher ranked missions had increased danger, but they were all sick of D ranked missions.

Now the entire genin force and the jonin hid for a while waiting for death to pass over them. After a few minutes, the all clear was whispered by Kakashi and the training began anew.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the forest**.

Rider looked over at Saber's body. "Does it hurt?"

"More than I can describe, but it works." Shirou said, indicating his body. He had over Reinforced his body causing various blades to sprout out of his arms, legs, and back making him look like a walking monster. It was only due to Avalon strapped to his side and the Saber class natural healing ability that he was not dying from the swords. "How are you doing Rider?"

Rider shrugged, she had barely used Monstrous Strength altering her appearance. If she constantly used it, she would eventually turn into the legendary Gorgon. As it was, she made sure there was plenty of downtime between attacks before she went out and scared them all again.

Shirou smiled at the first time Anko came to check on him. It had been his suggestion that she come back looking battered, bruised, and a bit cut up.

Anko had smiled, leaned forward and kissed him. "I love when you're being dramatic."

"Taken remember?" Shirou said.

"Well then, she can come and stop me herself." Anko said . She lost her grin when she saw the pain cross his face. It had been a low blow, though she was unaware of it. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, not your fault." Shirou said lamely.

Anko knew that something was up right then, "Spill it."

Shirou shook his head, "It's personal."

Rider took Anko in hand and lead her aside. "He's in mourning of sorts."

Anko suddenly put two and two together. "So...she's dead?"

Rider nodded, secretly amused at the opportunity in front of her. If Saber had been alive, she would never have interfered, but since he was a Servant, he would always return to the blond girl in the end.

Therefore, he was fair game as long as he was here.

Anko scratched her head, "Damn, that had to hurt."

Rider nodded, "But that means he's available now."

Anko grinned again. "True, very true."

Rider aided Anko in smudging herself and added some cuts to the face where there would be no scars as well as a few on the arms. Rider watched Anko head off to tell the genin about the 'Vengeful Spirit.'

"What did you just do?" Saber said in horror after hearing the two of them converse.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit," Rider scolded slightly.

"So's messing with one's love life." Shirou countered.

"It's no big deal, you'll return to her in the end. For now, you're free. Enjoy." She said with a playful smile. With that, Rider dashed away from Saber before he planned something murderous.

* * *

**Training grounds**

It was lunch time and every one of the genin were looking forward to lunch. Many of them had packed some food for their first meal. Unfortunately, they hadn't heard about why food is forbidden in area 44.

**Bugs**,

Great **Big**, **Killer**, Bugs.

Not even Shino could control the ravenous appetites of the insects. They would have to wait for the swarms to leave before they could access their backpacks.

Sakura and Ino wanted to scream at the insects when others covered their mouths. Silence was golden for this training. Anko waltzed up to the twelve genin an took on a look of mock sympathy. "Aw, it looks like your going to have to find food out there." She was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

The twelve genin suppressed groans of agony and despair. Of course, nothing was going to be simple out here.

Anko led the team through roundabout trails and obstacles at a silent run showing where various types of food were. They found several half eaten or sliced up carcasses showing signs of the two horrors.

Kiba was able to find a dying deer that had the unfortunate luck of meeting the ghost. Shino and his bugs were able to find various fruits that were safe to eat with TenTen helping him collect it. Sakura had memorized the safe mushrooms and gathered them with Ino and Hinata. Choji located a few herb grasses for flavoring while Shikumaru tried his luck fishing while chewing on grass. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji kept themselves busy keeping an eye out for any dangers. Once, one of Naruto's clones made noise and had to be sent off as a sacrifice to keep the enemy distracted.

The feedback from the Clone almost made Naruto vomit. The purple beast had eaten the clone in one bite.

After the food was collected, they all returned to camp and began cooking their own food. Every one of the genin looked on at the jonin with hatred. While they had to make do with improvised meals, they watched as the instructors were eating on what was obviously Saber's cooking. The intoxicating smell was driving Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, and Sakura nuts. Kiba had to hold back on drooling over the smell. Neji and Hinata had been exposed to Saber's cooking a few times when he came to visit and were wondering if there was anyway they could sneak some from the jonin.

Anko came over to rub it in to the genin's faces, "Mmm, mmm that Saber is a world class chef. Just look at this food. Grilled fish with lemon sauce and butter. Freshly baked bread and a leafy salad..." On and on she went describing the various foods they were eating. "So...what are you guys having?"

All the genin looked over at the badly cooked venison that was too stringy, the wrinkled fruit, the single tiny fish, and the plain mushrooms and scowled. This training mission sucked.

After the rushed meal, the genin were sent back to the course to complete more rounds. This time, two new obstacles had miraculously appeared. One of them was a barbed wire raised over a pit of mud with knives haning over the top. The other was a series of chains over a large pit of water. The genin were instructed to use a stick and crawl on their back with the stick keeping the wire off their faces. They had to swing across the chain links like Tarzan without falling in the water.

"Be careful," Anko said cheerfully, "There's large leeches in the water that'll suck you dry in seconds." The difficulty of the course was increasing as barbed wire and chains made noise if one was not careful. In addition, there was no place to hide under the barbed wire, so they had to pray that they could get the ghost to leave without seeing them if they were to make noise.

The jonin's were impressed by the absolute silence of the genin. Even loudmouth Naruto was silently moving through the course.

Asuma leaned next to Kakashi and whispered, "We should have the academy do something like this before they graduate. Look at the progress the fear is doing to them."

Kakashi nodded, "Saber and Rider really went all out with those henge. They look so real I want to run away from them."

Anko shook her head, "I don't think those were henge, they might be a form of Bloodline Limit. They were too real when I went to check on them."

The others all stopped to think about Rider's and Saber's forms. Rider's form looked too monstrous to be a Bloodline Limit, the whole thing was way too inhuman for them to comprehend. They hoped it was a powerful Genjutsu rather than the alternative. If that was a bloodline limit, it would be best not to think of what she could do. Rider was already known to have a bloodline limit with her eyes, though they all believed that it controlled people rather than turn them to stone.

Saber's...well, it was sort of like the extinct Kaguya clan that formed weapons with their bones.

"Maybe it's an advanced form of the Kaguya clan." Kakashi wondered. "The Sharingan is supposed to have several levels to it."

"I don't know," Gai said, "His swords didn't seem to come from his body when we sparred."

They all shrugged and went back to training the genin. They had enough to deal with as it was.

* * *

Night fell and the genins all headed for their sleeping bags. It was Naji who suggested that they have a rotating watch for danger. The others agreed that the idea was sound.

Good thing they did.

Naruto took first watch as he was still full of energy from the day. The others were more than grateful for the chance to sleep.

Naruto waited a bit and walked away from the rest. He picked up a rock and threw it into the woods. Saber came out and caught the rock.

"Now Master, was that necessary?" Saber said amused.

Naruto pointed at Saber, "What was the big idea, I nearly peed my pants the first time I saw you."

Shirou smiled, "That was the whole idea Master. Fear is a powerful tool and teacher."

Rider came out and smirked

Naruto pointed at Rider, "And you, how the hell did you do that? That big thing?"

"Master, that is one of my forms." Rider said. Naruto waited but Rider was unwilling to elaborate.

Shirou sighed, "What you were seeing was Rider reverting into the legendary gorgon. It was said she had snakes for hair and eyes that turned any man she saw into stone."

Naruto thought about the attacks and realized that her hair did almost look like snakes.

Rider held up a finger, "That was only a transitional stage. My gorgon form steals my sanity and reason for a time."

Shirou nodded, "If she had been in that form, there would have been no way for me to win."

Naruto nodded, "So I should expect an attack tonight?"

"Several Master," Shirou said grinning.

Naruto groaned, it was going to be a long night.

Naruto went back to the genins and waited till the end of his shift and went to wake Ino.

* * *

That night, Naruto dreamed.

It was a celebration at the temple. The sisters were the stars of the celebration it looked almost like a birthday party. Powerful beings were attending them. The two immortal sisters were laughing, joking, and mingling with the other powerful beings. Naruto watched as the two sisters laughed as a being that looked like the most beautiful naked woman ever ate a fire hot sweet. "Ohohoho, good one sister," one of the two said, "Aphrodite's expression was priceless."

"Damn you," Aphrodite screeched, "I'll get you for this."

One of the two leaned next to Aphrodite and whispered, "Not if you don't want us to tell your husband where you were two days ago."

Aphrodite inhaled and glared death, but made no more comments to the two.

Yes, the two sisters were the life of the party. No cup of ambrosia was empty, no wine cups half full. Yes, for these two, they fit in with the crowd shining brightly.

But not Rider.

In the corner, hiding in shadows, Rider stayed. The others were immortals, but she...she was mortal. Doomed to age and die, though much later than a human ever would. She was intimidated by the gods around her. They were so much more than she was. They were perfect, and she was cursed. So she stayed in the shadows while her sisters stayed in the light enjoying the party.

"Here now," a cool elegant voice said, "We can't have one of the hosts hiding."

Rider looked up at the source of the voice. It looked almost like a man. If a man had water for a beard, seaweed for hair, and scales on his legs. He wore a toga that seemed to ripple like waves. In his hands was a large golden trident that stirred the seas at his whim.

"Lord Poseidon," Rider bowed, "How is the party?"

Poseidon's laughter crashed like waves on a beach, "Hoho, delightful as ever little one. All the pranks will soon have Aphrodite and Athena pulling out their hair. Hera is keeping an eye on Zeus while Apollo and Diana have to keep on their toes. My own dour brother Hades is finally cracking a smile for the first time in a decade. But tell me, why do you not join your sisters little Medusa?"

Rider waved a hand over herself. "Because I am flawed."

"Nonsense, you're much more sensible than many of my relatives and several of my children. Have you heard of some of the latest schemes Bacchus came up with?" Poseidon may be known as the Earth Shaker when angry, but he could be like a lovable grandfather to his family.

Rider shook her head, "No, I am mortal. I am not like you Lord Poseidon. You will live throughout the ages, while I will soon fade and die"

Poseidon seemed to consider something. "Hold out you hand little Medusa."

Rider did as instructed, curious as to what was happening. Poseidon was known for his eccentrics. He was as temperamental as the sea. Raging one moment, calm the other.

Rider suddenly screamed in pain as her hand was impaled by the trident. The rest of the guests paused at what was happening.

Naruto saw the sisters dash to their own sister. The looks in their eyes promised death to the one that dared to harm their little sister.

"What have you done?" Stheno growled pulling Rider's hand free.

"You dare harm her here? In our temple?" Eurale snarled. "How dare you Lord Poseidon." She began tending to her sister's wound with strips of her dress. They were going to fight him. He may be an elder god, but here in their temple the were stronger. Here, they could take on Poseidon and several other gods and come out on top.

"I did no such thing," Poseidon said pointing to the puddle of blood on the floor. "I merely made her a gift."

Before their eyes, the blood began shifting. It formed into the shape of a winged horse and grew in size. When it was the size of a colt, it solidified. Naruto watched as the blood turned white and became a horse with the wings of a bird.

"Behold." Poseidon roared, the walls shaking from the power of his voice. "Pegasus, the steed of Medusa until the end of time. Let no man or god harm it lest they invoke my wrath."

The little thing took a few hesitant steps towards Rider. When it sneezed, Rider cried with joy and hugged it and kissed it. "Thank Lord Poseidon, this is a wonderful gift." A pegasus. There were a few other in the world. Formed by the will of Poseidon for various reasons. But this one, this one was hers

There was a loud applause from the group. It was a wondrous gift for the little wallflower. Rider had always held herself back from the parties since she first started growing a century all watched with amusement as Pegasus began trying to fly. It flopped a few times, but it soon was able to fly on its own accord.

Naruto watched as Rider was crying with happiness while the two sisters were hugging her with joy. All around them, the gods clapped and praised the beauty of Pegaus. But he noticed something, Poseidon was looking at Rider strangely, almost hungrily.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a shout, or he would have if Ino wasn't holding a hand over his mouth. All around him, the other genins were keeping quiet as chains rattled in the night. Off to the side, there was a mighty crash of noise as a tree was smashed to pulp by Rider's massive form.

Even knowing that Rider would never hurt them was little comfort. That form was just plain freaky. The others all huddled up shivering from both fear and the cold night while Rider rampaged for a while before vanishing.

The other looked at each other and wondered what they were going to do. Naruto beat them to the punch and went right back to sleep like a veteran trooper.

Sakura blinked at the unconscious Naruto. "How can he sleep at a time like this?"

Shikamaru yawned, "Because he's tired, as am I." With that, he laid down and fell fast asleep.

The others looked at each other and agreed that there really was nothing else they could do. Everyone but Hinata laid down to try to sleep while Hinata waited for the next attack.

The jonins all looked over at the genin.

"I would never have believed it if I didn't see it." Anko said, "They react like professionals when they think that they could die."

"Fear is a powerful motivator," Asuma adds. "The slightest noise could mean death to a ninja. With this, we teach them how to act silently without endangering them."

"A most youthful and inspired idea," Gai says proudly. "I can see true progress in Lee's stealth."

'_It helps if he never goes on yelling about youth._' Kakashi thought.

"How long will we keep this up?" Kurenai asked.

"Saber said he would reveal the truth at the end of the week if they haven't figured it out before then." Anko answered.

Asuma snorted, "I bet they'll figure it out before the end of tomorrow."

"A thousand yen says they won't" Anko bet.

Kakashi thought about it, "Two days probably."

Kurenai bet that it would take five days while Gai bet it would take three. Anko bet that they would never figure it out. Saber's and Rider's disguises were too good to make the connection.

The four of them settled in to wait for the next wave of terror.

* * *

The dreams shift

Saber was on the bed with Ria tired from the long night of running away, planning their next move and the sex. Ria is now armed and wearing her armor once more.

They head out for a last stand. Today, either Berserker dies, or they die. Today, either Herakles is killed, or they are killed.

The forest is quiet. It is as if nature itself does not want to distract this duel.

"Emiya, you and Saber will distract her. I'll move in from the side and. Ambush them. We can't win this in a straight up fight."

Ria nods, "I agree, it is a sound plan."

Saber tries to argue with them. Rin's job is dangerous, she could be easily killed if the plan goes wrong, but Rin and Ria argue with him and win. Saber just can't win against the two of them.

Rin shows that she will kill Berserker with three of her precious gems.

"Hey, aren't you being stingy?" Saber breaks in relieving some of the tension building in the room.

"I agree." Ria says, "I should not be saying this, but I believe you should be generous enough to use half of your gems for the attack."

Rin looks aghast, "W-what? It's my business isn't it? Do you know how much these things cost?"

Ria and Saber just look at her, their faces protesting the cheapskate.

"Fine," Rin says in a huff, "I'll use half."

Ria and Saber suddenly begin to laugh. The whole scene is ridiculous. Here they are, preparing to fight to the death, and they are negotiating on the cost of an attack.

Rin suddenly glares at Saber and shuts him up. Naruto feels a shiver run up his spine. Saber's glare is scary, but Rin's glare is on a whole different level. It's clear who Saber learned to glare from.

Rin leaves the building and Ria and Saber follow. Ria is almost at the door when she stumbles. Saber is quick enough to grab her hand before she falls.

"Are you okay Saber?" he asks.

Ria is blushing. "No, nothing...it's just your hand..."

Saber realizes what she means, and they both stand there blushing with an awkward silence in between them. The air could not be more awkward if Berserker danced in like a ballerina wearing a pink tutu and a small crown declaring itself the sugar plum fairy.

'L-lets head on our Saber." he stutters. Hoping to kill the silence

"Y-your right. Lets hurry Shirou," She concurs.

They head out to a clearing and prepare. Rin heads off to hide while Ria and Saber prepare to meet Illya and her monster. The air becomes stifling. Saber feels as if the air is becoming heavier. He looks to the east and sees her. Illya.

"Fufufu, I found you onii-chan." Illya says like it was a game of hide and seek. For her it was in a morbid sense of way. For Illya, there is no concept of cruelty. She just is. Like an innocent child ripping the wings off birds not understanding that she is hurting them.

"I'm surprised Onii-chan. I thought you would keep running till the last second." Illya says looking around. "Mh? But where's Rin?"

"She ran off hours ago." Saber says. "Something about the church."

Illya smiles, "Liar. I'd know when she's have escaped my forest. She's still here somewhere."

"Maybe," Saber shrugs, "But she's not here."

"Mmmh, then I guess I'll have to hunt her down after I'm done with you Shirou." Illya states. She looks Ria over. "Ah, so she's recovered. I see, so that's why you stopped running." Illya's smile becomes predatory. "It's cute really. You still think you can beat my Berserker with your Saber. Too bad though. You're going to die here Saber."

"Illya, I'm going to ask you this once. Will you stop being a Master and stop this battle." Saber says seriously.

Illya shook her head, "As long as I have Berserker, I am the Master of Einzbern. I have to kill all other Masters and obtain the Holy Grail."

"I see...then I have to kill Berserker." Saber states. He will save her, he must. His ideal will not let him do otherwise.

The air freezes. The two Masters are set, their Servants are ready.

"No more playing around. Go mad Herakles." Illya orders. The monster roars. The earth shakes from the force of the roar. The trees shake and shiver dropping sticks and dead leaves everywhere. The monster seems to get bigger and deformed from Illya's command.

"No way," Ria says in disbelief. "You were just taking his reasoning away? He hasn't been using his abilities this whole time?" The monster had been strong before. Now, now it was a juggernaut.

"Go Berserker. Kill anything that nears you." Illya says.

It dashes forward, death is coming.

Ria charges forward and the two Servants clash.

It is a battle of titans. Berseker;s fury is lashing out with his massive blade fighting Ria. Unlike last time, Ria is nowhere near as strong as she was before. Before, she could hold her ground against the monster. Now? Now she has to evade attacks lest she be killed in an instant.

Berserker's attacks are like whirlwinds of death. No human could hope to go up against such attacks. Not even the swiftest of ninjas would last more than a second against the speed of the attacks. They are so fast, the mind cannot comprehend the number of blows exchanged in a minute. Hundred? Thousands? Too many, too fast. Saber is forced to evade, shunt attacks, or meet them all head on.

Sparks fly between exchanges of blows. Ria's armor is breaking from the sparks and near misses. She slowly being beaten down.

Naruto hold his breath. The battle is far different that the last time the two clashed. Back then, Ria had more power, more speed, more strength. Even wounded last time, she was better than she is now. It looks like it is only a matter of time. Ria is breathing heavily from the short time the two have clashed. Her movements are slowing and her blows are getting less powerful by the second. Rin had better hurry up and find an opening or Ria is finished. Saber can't stand by. He takes a branch and changes it. It becomes a bow, a crude one, but it works. He takes a stick and changes it into an arrow. Saber lets the arrow fly straight and true into the eye of Berserker...only for it to bounce off. The backup does nothing, Berserker does not even deign to notice the mosquito's bite.

Saber is frantic, he has to think up of something until Rin makes her move. Yet, all he can see is a sword. A sword that is not there. A sword that promises victory, but will not appear.

Ria is sent backwards, almost knocked off her feet. She lands, but is barely able to block the next attack. Ria is getting pushed back into the forest by Berserker's speed and power.

Time is slowing down for Saber. As each blow is exchanged between Ria and Berserker, he can feel his magic flowing through him. Stronger, more organized than before.

Ria barely dodges an attack and her armor is shattered. She uses the opening to charge in to try to kill Berseker.

She swings and the beast is blown backwards.

"Get back Saber!" Rin yells. Rin jumps down and throws several jewels at Berserker chanting "Neun, Acht, Seiben. Stil, schiebt Beschieben, Erschie Ssung."

Three giant icicles the size of spears flying forward smash into the monster's head at point blank range.

Yet, Berserker is inhumanly fast. The blow that should have hit his head only freezes his right arm solid.

The left arm shoots forward and snags Rin.

It begins squeezing, threatening to kill her. Rin's face is twisted in pain and agony. He ribs are cracking from the force exerted by the giant.

Rin pulls out four red gems and smiles, "Perfect" She slams them forward, unleashing a barrage of death at the monster's face. Beserker has no chance of dodging this one.

Blood. Blood flies everywhere as Berserker's head is hit. White smoke covers where the head should be.

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief. '_It's over. Nothing could survive that._'

"No way." Rin says in disbelief. The head, the head that should be gone is still there. It's raw and pink, but it's still there.

Illya begins laughing hysterically, like she just pulled off a major prank.

"To think, you were actually capable of killing Berserker once. Too bad though, he won't stay dead until he's been killed twelve times."

"Stock lives," Rin whispers in pain as the arm tightens around her.

Illya laughs even more. "Too bad Rin between you and your Servant, you killed him Seven times. You were so much fun. But now, it's time to die."

Saber is running forward.

Naruto has no idea what he's doing. Saber is doing something crazy again. Rin is dead. There is nothing that can be done.

"Trace on." Saber yells

He begins to imagine. The sword, he needs the sword.

Berserker roars it's defiance at Saber who yells back as he charges. "Let go of her you bastard"

Berserker's right arm may be froze, but he can still swing with it a bit.

Berserker raises it up, preparing to smash the impudent brat, but Ria jumps in the way.

Both of them are sent flying.

Rin screams in pain as the grip tightens around her.

Saber gets up and charge again. He won't back down. He won't his ideal will never let him stop. Broken and battered, his ideal will never let him rest.

He has to save everyone. He has to. It's all he's lived for.

In his hands, a sword is forming. The sword in his head. It won't go away. In fact, the image is getting clearer. It's becoming more solid in his hands.

"That's my..." Ria says in wonder watching her Master's suicidal charge.

Berserker raises his frozen arm.

This time...

This time the boy will die.

Naruto tries to close his eyes. It's going to happen again.

The giant blade swings down.

Then...the world shakes apart...

* * *

Naruto wakes up screaming. Hinata was supposed to cover his mouth when she shook him awake, but had fainted after she shook him.

The other genin look on in horror as the ghost turns to the source of the disturbance. It roars it's own voice, though not as earth shaking as Berserker's it still scares the twelve children.

Naruto sees the altered form of Saber and goes nuts. He's just seen Berserker about to kill Saber. He can still hear the roaring in his ears.

His blood is pumping a million miles an hour.

The roars, the terror, the need to live.

It's too much for him.

His body is going into overdrive.

Fight or Flight?

Fight or Flight?

Fight or Flight?

Neither... the answer is short... the only thing when something that wishes to harm you comes your way... the most basic and oldest mindset.

**Kill!**

He charges in. The others are taken aback by Naruto's reckless charge.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells.

Naruto is uncaring for unnecessary chatter. There is an enemy in front of him. It's kill or be killed. He pulls out his knife and summons fifty clones. He begins Orange Flash as fast as he can. As fast as he has ever gone.

The genin stare for a second at their mad comrade. Frozen by the suicidal tendencies of Dead Last. It is Sakura who suddenly makes the first move. She charges in screaming like a banshee drawing her own weapons and adding her strength to Orange Flash.

That did it. The long hours of exhaustion added in with pure terror broke something in them. When Sakura charged, the others were caught up in the rush and charged after her relentlessly attacking the ghost. Kiba and Akumaru used Fang over Fang adding in a new level of centrifuge to the attacks.

Shino released hundreds of bugs at the enemies. Choji rolled into the fray with Human Bullet Tank trying to roll over the enemy.

Neji and Hinata tried to land Gentle Fisted Juuken. Ino added her weapons to Orange Flash. Sasuke began firing Great Fireballs when he saw an opening. Lee launched himself thrusting and kicking as best he could against a monster that sprouted weapons out of his limbs.

Only Shikumaru held himself back from joining in. He had been suspicious about the true identity of the 'Ghost' since the beginning. Anko had said that Saber's role would be secret. Looking at the ghost it was wearing Saber's outfit. Granted, the whole thing was in shreds, but it was his outfit.

And the other one? The escaped experiment. There was no way that the village would have let that creature live. The forest had also seemed to innocent for the monsters. If they had been their long, the deer would have never been caught and the rest of the forest would have gone silent lest they bring the creatures to them.. The fact that they were new meant that it was probably Rider aiding Saber.

While Shikumaru was unable to figure out how she could change herself. It was obvious that their purpose was to frighten them and teach them the value of silence. Naruto had just ruined their plans when he woke up scared and attacked blindly. As Shikamaru watched, the ghost refrained from killing any of his comrades and scratched them at worst. Shikamaru watched as Saber clearly knocked Choji aside without hurting him. '_Troublesome_.' he sighed and went to find his sleeping bag only to see Rider steal the last sleeping bag away from them.

'_I see, distract us and make us flee to make the training harder and more difficult.'_ Shikamaru sighed even harder. This whole trip was too troublesome. He sat down to wait for Saber to fall back from the onslaught. Sure enough, the 'ghost' seemed to have had enough and dashed away.

"Yeah," Kiba yelled, "Run away you damn bastard, we're not scared anymore."

"Go find a grave and bury yourself," Ino added.

"Whoaaaa," Choji yelled.

Sasuke smirked while Sakura jumped for joy.

Naruto and his clones had all taken a back to back formation keeping an eye out for danger. He was breathing hard and kept glancing everywhere. It was clear that Naruto was in a form of panic and hyperventilating.

"Naruto, calm down." Sakura tried to reassure him. Only to hear chains rattle in the night.

Naruto and his clones all dashed in to the source of the noise. Adrenaline was pumping throughout his systems robing him of reason. He was fighting like a madman, no a berserker.

Shikamaru sighed. Naruto was trying way too hard. He'd get killed trying to fight like that. As he watched, the clones were all battered aside with ease and Naruto was sent flying. Shikamaru had had enough. It was time to end this troublesome episode and get some sleep.

He walked forward and looked at the misshapen creature. "That's enough Rider. None of us are going to get any sleep tonight as it is, so please leave." The others looked at him like he was crazy, but the purple beast hesitated, then fled.

"I see, so it was found out already." Asuma called out from behind them. All the genins looked over at their instructors standing on a branch behind them.

Asuma held out a hand to the other jonin and said "Pay up." The others pulled out their wallets and handed him some cash.

"Damn," Anko said, "I thought those brats would run scared all week."

"They might have," Kakashi said, "If Naruto wasn't the number one most surprising ninja."

"What kind of nightmare did he have to induce that?" Kurenai thought.

"Don't know," Anko said, "But it must have been a dozy."

Kakashi coughed, "It might be because of **that**."

The others took a second then realized what he was referring to.

"Yeah, **that** seems logical." Anko says. "I bet he has nightmares all the time because of **that**."

Every one of the genin were confused by the conversation.

"Sensei. What is that?" Sakura asked.

The jonin realized that they had been too loud.

"Top secret." Asuma said.

"None of your business," Anko added.

Saber came out with tattered clothes looking tired. "It seems that the Terror only lasted one day. Too bad, it was a good training device."

Rider stalked into the clearing looking like a cat that had just eaten the goldfish. "Too bad."

The others looked over at them while they inspected their unconscious master.

"Nothing broken, no real bruising. Looks like he passed out from a combination of shock and exhaustion." Saber said. The genin watched as Saber's clothes began repairing themselves.

He looked at what they were staring at. "Best clothing ever. Never had to buy another one yet."

Everyone but Rider face faulted.

Saber looked serious. "It seems we have much to discuss."

* * *

Author's note: So, tell me what you think of this chapter. Good, bad, uncaring? So we've now confirmed lancer is Killer Bee's so, the question is who has Caster? Is she good? Crazy? Tune in next time to find out...one of these chapters.

1. The sword refereed to earlier is the sword of El Cid Tizona. Instills fear upon unworthy opponents. Increases intimidation rank by one if wielded by a worthy man.

I'd like to thank L33t Horo as my Beta and all my loyal readers for bearing with me.


	19. War Hawk

Saber held a hand behind his head and scratched, smiling all the while. "So, how many of you figured it out?"

Shikumaru, Neji, and surprisingly Hinata all raised their hands.

Saber arched an eyebrow. "What gave it away?"

"Byakugan shows your unique body to us." Neji answers. Hinata nods her head nervously.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Saber asked.

"Y-y-ou l-look like a-a-ah g-g-g-ggreat being offff llighhht." Hinata stuttered, nervous of all the attention she was drawing upon herself. Neji twitched an eyebrow irritatingly, but nodded as well.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It was obvious that you two were new additions to the environment. Not to mention, no creature would react to every noise we made. Besides, there are no such things as ghosts."

Saber smiled wildly, "Are you sure? I met over half a dozen when I was a little older than you were."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Saber was too troublesome for him to deal with tonight.

"Anyway," Asuma broke in. "It's clear that phase one has ended, so, tomorrow, phase two will begin."

"Phase two?" the genin ask.

Shirou smiled, "Yep, now I get to attack you with weapons when you get noisy."

The genin all paled.

"What? You didn't think we weren't expecting the ruse to be figured out eventually?" Saber asked.

Anko whistled quietly remembering her bet had been that no-one would figure it out till the end of the week.

"So...you'll throw swords at us?" Kiba asked nervously.

"And arrows, and spears...oh, knives too." Saber said grinning, looking forward to the rest of the week.

Suddenly, Shikamaru begins to think that phase one was preferable to phase two. At least in phase one they had the ability to rest while waiting for the 'attacks' to end.

"Unh," Naruto groans as he wakes up. "What happened?" He looks up to see Saber glaring at him.

"You, my Master, have some explaining to do." Saber states.

Naruto looked around and saw the crowd around him. "Bad dreams," He answered.

Shirou nodded and helped his Master to his feet. "Follow me Master, it seems that you need some counseling." Saber took Naruto away from the group with Rider in tow

Everyone else noticed a wooden sword in Saber's hand as they left and drew the obvious conclusion.

"All right you little brats." Anko said cheerfully, "Since you're all wide away, let's go for a brisk jog."

The remaining eleven genin groaned, they all knew that the 'job' was going to be another marathon.

"I'm not sure if I envy Naruto or not." Kiba states as he begins following Anko through the jungle.

"I'm not." Sakura replies, "That sword is evil."

Sasuke nodded, that wooden sword always seemed to want blood. There had even been one time where he swore he saw a short brown haired woman in a yellow and black shirt and a green dress replacing Saber...but that was ridiculous. The sword must have hit him harder than he thought, yeah, that was it.

The 'jog' ended up being a fifteen mile run through a hazardous course that randomly shot kunai and senbons out at hapless genin. The eleven genin were forced to dodge, duck, dip, dive, and...well...dodge any attacks. Anko was even in front laughing her head off at the crazy stunts the kids had to pull to evade the surprise attacks. Kiba ended up doing a 360 spin on one leg to avoid five shuriken shot at him. Choji ended up displaying an unusually good display of agility performing a limbo maneuver while a spear shot out at him. Shikamaru sighed and seemed to calculate exactly when each attack was going to come and evaded the traps.

Neji was forced to block attacks coming from above as well as both his sides at the same time. He ended up spinning in place blocking all attacks almost simultaneously. The look on his face told that he had discovered something. '_If I can figure out how to block all attacks by spinning, I'll have the ultimate defense._'

TenTen was able to snap up several weapons aimed at her and added them to her scrolls. Saber had told her that the biggest weakness of her style was the limited weapons. According to him, the best way for her to fight for long periods was to focus on collecting weapons on the battlefield and storing them till she needed them.

Sakura and Ino were getting frustrated. For some reason, everyone was expecting the two of them to fix any injuries the others receiving.

"I don't get it." Ino said irritably, "Why are we the medics?"  
"Because we were the best in the class when it came to field medicine." Sakura snapped as she finished putting a bandage on Lee. Lee was looking at the bandage like it was a gift from a goddess.

"Yosh, I swear upon my youth that I will treasure this bandage Sakura-chan." Lee exclaimed.

Sakura persisted the urge to slap Lee on the mouth to silence him. Now that the monsters were exposed, the whole team felt relaxed about making noise. That, and they were running on less than two hours of sleep. Before them, the sun was rising as the night ended.

***Groan*** "Is this what's going to happen all week long?" Kiba asked Shino, who merely shrugged.

Behind them, Hinata was running out of breath. Her weights were sooo heavy and she desperately wanted to lay down and nap. '_But I can't give up now._' Hinata thought. She was one step closer to becoming a ninja that Naruto and the others would acknowledge.

Sasuke was delighted that the training was serious. He could feel himself being pushed to new limits. '_I'm catching up_.' He thought with delight. Kakashi was always lazy about training them. Every time he taught Sasuke something, he would then leave them to read his books. Now, there would be no way for the jonin to laze about during this camp...hopefully.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"All right Master, what did you see?" Saber asked Naruto with narrowed eyes. That reckless charge had been the stupidest, most reckless thing he had ever seen...not counting himself of course.

"Berserker, he was going to kill you. Rin was in his hand, dying. You were charging at him, sword in hand. You were going to die." Naruto blurted a million miles an hour.

"Whoa, slow down." Shirou said. "Now, start at the beginning and tell me what you dreamed."

Naruto took a deep breath and began from the dream about Rider. Saber watched as Rider recalled the memory of Pegasus with happiness. It had been one of the best moments in her life. Yet, at the mention of the gleam in Poseidon's eyes, Rider became stiff, remembering of things best left forgotten. Saber made no comment as Rider's life was her own to tell if she wished.

Naruto went on to tell about the battle against Berserker and how the dream had been cut off when he was woken.

Shirou sighed, "No wonder you panicked. You weren't able to see what happens next. You must have heard my roar and thought it was Berserker in your half awakened state."

Naruto looked up, "What happens next?"

Saber looked up at the rising sun, "I cut Berserker's arm off while Saber blocked the blow, then we killed him."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, "So...you were okay."

Shirou shook his head, "Not exactly, but it's a long story."

Naruto laughed, "I've got time."

Shirou smiled evilly and held up the wooden sword. "Oh? I'll have to fix that."

Naruto paled, "N-n-n-now Saber, I'm your Master."

Shirou picked Naruto up and stood him on his feet, "Indeed my Master, but since you seem keen on charging at your enemies...I'm afraid I must increase your training." Shirou entered a battle stance,

"Draw your weapon and defend yourself."

The surrounding area was filled with the sounds of Naruto's screams and the sound of wood meeting flesh.

* * *

It was breakfast time. The genin once again had to find food to eat.

It was during this foraging that they found Naruto sparring against Saber. Over one hundred clones were trying to stab, maim, and probably murder Saber...if they could ever touch him. They fell by the dozens as Saber smashed, slashed, and danced between the clones. It was, in a word, brutal. What was worse, was that Saber was fighting with only on sword and one eye closed

The genin all forgot their hunger and exhaustion as they witnessed the battle before them.

"How does he do that?" Ino asked Sakura, "Those clones are all solid."

Sakura shook her head a bit, "I don't know, but that's his ability. He's able to keep that going for hours at a time."

Any further discussion was cut off when chains began rattling behind them.

All eleven other genin froze and turned to that hauntingly familiar sound. Behind them, Rider was looking at them smirking. "It seems that you want to play as well." With that, she kicked Lee in the chest and sent him flying into the clearing with Naruto and Saber. Rider turned to the others and began pummeling them with her legs.

All the genin were forced into the clearing and watched as the last clone was destroyed. Saber looked at all of them with both eyes and smiled. "Ah, company. Good, my Master is lonely." He bowed at the group before him. "Servant Saber, a pleasure."

All the genin looked at him. Why was he introducing himself again? They all knew who he was.

Saber dashed in and smacked Neji on the head. From there, he hit both Kiba and Choji in a split second. From there, he began pummeling everyone of the genin. Only Sakura and Sasuke instantly went into battle mode, used to the sparring sessions. Not that it helped much mind you. They were hit on the head as often as everyone else.

…

**Four hours later**

Every one of the genin had passed out from exhaustion and lack of food. None of them had eaten since dinner and with only two hours of sleep, they were all unable to move a single step further.

Saber and Rider looked on at their passed out charges.

"Was that necessary Saber?" Kurenai asked as she entered the clearing

Shirou nodded once. "They will not always meet the enemy in optimal conditions. They need to be able to fight even on the verge of exhaustion without food, water, or relief."

"That's too harsh to expect of children." Kurenai argued.

"I agree, but I'm not the one who graduated children and called them ninjas." Saber replied.

Kurenai winced at that.

Saber pointed at her, "You want them to be chunin? Then we need to increase the training. They are not ready."

"B-bring it on." Naruto wheezed.

Rider smiled, "It seems the master is awake."

Saber nodded then looked to the forest. In the distance, between trees, he saw it. He drew forth his bow and an arrow and aimed. With a perfect shot, the target goes down.

"SQUEAL." the dying boar cries.

Saber rushes forward and claims the meal before the forest grabs it. He drags it back and places it in front of the genin.

"Here, lunch." Saber says then heads off to meet the other jonin. The exhausted genin look on in awe.

"How did he do that?" TenTen asks in wonder. "That must have been over five hundred feet in dense forest."

Naruto gets up and shrugs. All he wants to do is eat and go to sleep. "Right, me and Kiba will get it cleaned, someone set the fire."

Kiba struggles, but is able to stand and helps Naruto skin and clean the boar for eating. The rest of them gather firewood and Sasuke uses a fire jutsu to light them on fire.

* * *

**Jonin encampment**

"That was a most youthful shot Saber-san," Gai cried out.

Saber shrugged, "My optimum sniping distance is within about a mile."

Anko began choking at that, ***cough cough*** "A mile?"

Rider waved her hand dismissively, "An Archer should be able to hit a target at two miles at a minimum."

The others noted the capital in Archer and mulled it over.

"Saber." Kakashi asked, "How many of there are you?"

Shirou waves a hand, "Seven, but it doesn't concern you." He began walking off. "I've got to go back to the village for a while, need anything while I'm there?"

"Where are you going?" Asuma asked.

"I have a promise to keep. And in my experience, it's best to not leave a lady waiting long. I usually have hell to pay when I do." Shirou explained.

"Dango," Anko called out, "I need more dango,"

Shirou smiled, "Very well, one order of dango. Anything else?"

The others shook their heads.

With that, Saber dashed back to the village.

"Wonder why he's in such a hurry," Kurenai pondered.

"Hanabi," Kakashi answered without looking up form his book.

"Asuma shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder about his tastes. I hope he's not a pedoph-"

A senbon flew across his cheek and the nail weapon smashed the tree next to him shutting him up. Asuma held his hands up in surrender. Anko and Rider both looked pissed. Asuma coughed and excused himself to check on the victims...er genin, yes genin.

Anko and Rider looked on at the other jonin. Gai and Kakashi both took the hint and made themselves scarce lest they end up as target practice for the kids while tied to a pole. Kurenai on the other hand remained where she was. She had known Anko for years and knew exactly why Anko was so violent today.

"You've got it bad girl." Kurenai stated.

Anko blushed a bit, "Yeah, he's a good catch."

Rider shrugged, she felt no such thing towards Saber herself.

Anko continued, "I mean, he's handsome, strong, great chef, likes doing housework, good with kids, and loyal."

"Why hasn't anyone taken him yet?" Kurenai joked. "He sounds perfect."

Anko chewed on her senbon needle, "Ah, he had a girl, but she died. He's doing the old faithful after death routine." Anko licked her lips, "And now he's available."

Rider smirked, "Yes, yes he is." She motioned for Anko to follow, "Go get him."

Anko smiled but shook her head, "Oh no, need to let him lower his guard a bit before I nail him. Besides, I've got so many toys to play with right now." Anko began swishing towards her twelve charges grinning evilly.

* * *

For the past minute, Shirou had felt his body racked with shivers and sneezes. '_Rin and Luvia must be arguing again. How many rooms did they destroy today?_'

He landed in front of the Hyuga compound and bowed to the guards. '_Huh, I've seen these two for months, yet we've never introduced ourselves._' "Apologies, but I never caught your names."

The two guards blinked, this was new. "I am Hayate and this is Hitashi."

Shirou bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

They bowed as well before letting him enter...only to be tackled.

**HARD**

***Oof***

"Hanabi, I need to breathe if you want to hear about my adventures." Shirou told the mini-missile.

Hanabi looked at him, once more he swore there were stars in her eyes. "Really? A story? Yay!" Shirou awkwardly walked to a bench and sat down, Hanabi hanging on like a clamp the whole way.

Shirou cleared his throat, "Once upon a time, a young lord and his faithful knight had to leave on a quest. They were given a job by the king to guard the legendary architect Tazuna. To aid them in this quest, the king sent two squires, Kuro and Blossom, as well as the laziest guard in the kingdom to assist the young lord..."

Hanabi listened in rapt attention as Shirou told her of the two bungling spies sent by the king to watch over the young prince. The meeting of the band of brigands soundly defeated by the young lord while the kinght stood back to see the progress of the lord. The meeting of Big Sword Zabuza and the beautiful snake woman. The mighty battle between the lord and squires against Big Sword while the guard took a nap and the Knight faced the deadly snake woman.

Hanabi laughed in delight as the knight collapsed with exhaustion and had to be dragged to the architect's home by the young lord and squires while the guard was left behind to sleep.

She was filled with wonder as the young lord was given in a dream by ancient spirits the courage and knowledge to use an ancient and forgotten technique that would allow one to battle the mightiest of enemies. The loyal knight used all his skill and knowledge to help the young lord perfect the technique. It was long and arduous training, but the young lord learned the skill and prepared to fight Big Sword while the knight went off to face the snake woman.

The battles were fierce but the lord and the knight were victorious. The evil one was beaten and the snake woman was redeemed and sought to serve the lord with the same devotion as the knight.

From the side, Hiashi listened to the child's version of the mission. It was obvious that much of the story was altered for a child, but it was a mission debriefing of sorts. He watched as Hanabi listened to the story with rapt attention. '_Truly, I wish that Saber was here when my beloved wife passed away. It would have done Hinata good_.'

Hanabi hugged Saber even tighter as the story ended. "You're the strongest onii-chan. No-one can beat you."

Saber shook his head smiling, "Nonsense, I know of at least ten people stronger than me."

"No," Hanabi declared with the certainty of a child. "Onii-chan is the strongest."

Hiashi chuckled silently as Saber blushed a bit. The man seemed weak with little girls.

Saber stayed by Hanabi's side for a while telling her new stories and asking her how she had been. Neither one of them mentioned the attack, and neither one mentioned apologies. The past was the past, and they had both moved forward. Finally, Saber left Hanabi and headed off for the nearest dango shop. Promises made had to be kept if he planned to live very long.

* * *

Of course, any plans made will inevitably fail at the worst possible moment. It began so innocently. Saber had just arrived at the dango shop, only to find one of the most elusive men in the village. Considering that this is a village of ninjas, that is saying something.

"Ah, Saber I believe," Danzo called out as he finished the last of his tea.

"Shimura Danzo," Saber said inclining his head in respect, "You're a hard man to find."

"Oh? I wasn't under the impression that you were looking for me." Danzo said with the faintest hint of surprise in his voice.

"To find a fox, one must not look for the fox, but wait for it to show itself." Saber said sagely. "I've wanted to meet you for months."

Danzo grunted, "Walk with me."

Saber held up a hand, "If you don't mind, I have to pick up an order of dango first."

Danzo nodded and waited for the dango to be delivered.

The two walked silently for a moment, before Saber spoke up. "I need your help."

Danzo kept his face neutral. "Oh? What may that be?"

"Simply put, I need your help in training several genin before the chunin exams." Saber answered. "According to my intelligence, you run a secret elite group called Root that protects the village in the shadows."

Danzo snorted, "That was years ago, it's been disbanded for over a decade."

Saber smiled and whispered, "I doubt you would let such a powerful group fall. They are one of the first lines of the village's defenses. No, you've sent them in hiding. Which is exactly what I need."

Danzo continued to look calm and asked, "What makes you assume that I have such a group these days? I am but an old man."

Saber snorted, "There are old soldiers and foolish soldiers, but no old foolish soldiers. No, you've still got a few agents out there. How many, I care not. Rather, I need your to help with the training we have going on right now."

"And what," Danzo asked silently, "Is it you want help with?"

"I need them ready for the exam in three weeks. I have recruited five jonin to aid as instructors, but they seem to miss the main purpose of the training camp. Only Anko is willing to push the others beyond what the others think the genin can do." Saber said. "I need you to help them blend in with the crowds, to spy without being seen, to hunt without being hunted, to kill without hesitation if needed."

Saber looked down, "As it is, I can get them to be world class commandos, elite troops that can storm a fortress and kill the enemy. What I need are ninjas, people who can quietly take out a target or army without even being noticed or seen."

Danzo was secretly smiling. '_Finally, after so many years, someone understands my methods.'_ "Hmm...so what you want is my years of experience training others for your little group."

"Indeed. Their instructors want them to enter the exams, but I feel that they are not ready. They will enter the meat grinder unprepared, under equipped, and unready. As it is, all twelve of them are good with D missions, but there is no guarantee that chunin missions will stay chunin level. My master ended up in an A ranked mission that had been ranked as C. What's to say that it won't happen again?"

Danzo nodded silently, "Indeed, the youth these days are not ready for the challenges ahead. Yes, I believe that I will be willing to assist you with you little camp."

"Thank you very much." Shirou bowed, "We are training them in area forty four as it is the only real area that is a challenge."

Danzo fought a smirk on his mouth, "A wise choice, the youth these days are too soft, too weak to call themselves ninja."

Shirou shrugged, "I'll take stealth and tactics over strength any day."

Danzo found that he could not keep that traitorous smirk from climbing into a smile. "Indeed Saber, I think you will be pleased with the results."

_'Pleased with the results huh?_' Shirou thought, '_The man thinks that they are only tools. Tools are to be used and discarded, these are people. People I intend to get through alive_.'

Shirou looked at the position of the sun and paled a bit, it had been hours since he left. '_Anko will be pissed for waiting so long_.'

With that, he dashed off, leaving Danzo behind.

'Hmm, that man is a mystery. He says he prefers stealth, but wears that ridiculous outfit. Tactics I can believe, but Saber hasn't got a bone of stealth in his body.' Danzo pondered. He could feel a few joints ache slightly, but ignored the pain. Pain was to be heeded in peace, but ignored when unneeded. '_Truly, this may be a way to gain the title of Hokage. Many of those new recruits are heirs to powerful clans_.'

Yes, he could see it now. By training these children in some of his tactics and arts, they would be perfect instruments to protect the village. '_Hmm, the exams are only a few weeks away. I'll have to work them to the bone if they are to be ready in time for the exams_.'

Danzo mentally shrugged, it hadn't been the first time he trained agents under a time limit. Danzo signaled his shadow, the porter walking parallel to him a street over to come to him.

"Inform the others that I will be in area forty four. Send me two of the best as shadows. Their orders are to watch, but not interfere unless I am in danger." Danzo ordered.

"Yes sir." the 'porter' acknowledged then headed off to complete the mission.

Danzo began a steady pace towards the forest, smiling for the first time in years. Everything was going his way for once.

Funny how easy people are to manipulate if you give them what they want.

* * *

Shirou had just entered area forty four when the assault began. Knives, shuriken, senbon, and explosive tags flew straight at him. Instinct took over and he deflected and dodged ever attack. But the next wave of attacks was closing in fast.

'_Great, Anko must be pissed for waiting so long for the dango_.' Shirou thought. '_Note to self: never take to long to deliver her dango_.'

He jumped to the left as a dozen senbon flew at him.

"Knock it off Anko, unless you want me to squish the dango." he yelled.

One last senbon flew at him, only for him to block it with the box of dango to solidify the threat. Anko came out smirking, "Well, it's about time. I was starting to wonder if you planned on spending the night."

Saber shrugged, "I got held up recruiting one last person."

Anko blinked, "Oh? Who might that be?"

"Shimura Danzo." Saber answered

Anko narrowed her eyes, "You want to bring that old war hawk here?"

Shirou smiled, "Of course, there's no one better at training them how to scheme and plot against their enemies."

Anko considered it as she grabbed the boxes of dango, "Hmm...you've got a point there. That old foggy can scheme like no-one else."

"He's also used to training large groups of ninjas at a time and has the experience on maintaining discipline in the ranks." Shirou added.

Anko rolled her eyes, "Yeah, by removing the personalities of his trainees."

"That's why we're all here, to make sure that he doesn't go too far." Shirou countered.

Anko grinned again, "You know, I swear you're aiming to kill the little brats."

Shirou glared at her a bit, "No, I am simply getting them ready for the exams. We will push them to new limits and show them what the level of a chunin must be. If they are not ready, we will stop them from entering now."

Anko held up a hand palm out, "Alright, don't have a cow on me. Geez."

Shirou leaned in next to her and whispered, "Besides, you know you want to bleed them a little."

Anko looked like the Cheshire Cat, "That I do, that I do." She giggled evilly. "You sure know what to say to a girl hot stuff."

Shirou shrugged, "I've had practice, now let's go see our charges."

* * *

The rest of the jonin weren't happy that Danzo was joining them, but they acknowledged that as long as they kept an eye on him, that he was an excellent trainer.

This had of course involved a great deal of fast talking, but they agreed to let Dazno join in.

The next day, Danzo arrived and looked over the training. Two minutes later, he was barking like a drill sergeant telling them how short their life would be on the battlefield. He mocked their ideas of stealth pointing out that bright clothes, clean skin, and bright hair were all giant target signs on their backs.

The genin then had to roll in mud pits and begin the course anew. Any noise was punished with a smack on the head by either Danzo or Saber.

Every night, the genin were rudely awakened by Danzo's bark for inspection. Any genin who was sleeping in the open or unconcealed was made to run several kilometers for buckets of water and firewood collection.

The jonin watched as Danzo and Saber seemed to compete for the nastiest ideas on how to push the genin's one step further. Saber would chase them with real swords and swipe at the slowpokes. Danzo would unleash fire jutsus at the feet of passing kids. Saber would fire dozens of arrows within inches of the genin. Danzo would have them climb rope with one arm tied behind their backs.

The people who finished first and last were required by Saber to run the course again. Danzo tried to top everything by having them crawl through a trench filled with animal guts.

"This is nothing like real life." Danzo roared. "In real life, you have people screaming, crying, and wailing as you wade through their bodies. You think this is bad now? Wait till you get out in the real world brats."

Everyone, including Sasuke had to have regular counseling sessions to prevent mental breakdown. The sheer amount of mental torture, exhaustion, and hunger was driving the genin to the breaking point.

Which, as Danzo and Saber agreed, was the whole point of the thing.

Sasuke had given up by the fifth week that the training would make him strong. He was certain that Danzo was just trying to finish off his clan in a slow and agonizing death. Saber's kind voice was soon synonymous with extra work. Any praise was finished off with, "Now do it again, only better." Anko seemed to throw a senbon at him every two minutes. The other jonins just seemed to sit back and let the training continue. The only one worse than the others was that creepy Gai. He always seemed to encourage being youthful by adding weights or insane numbers of pushups.

"He's been spoiled," Danzo said with a bit of disgust. "I suspect that he only received the title rookie of the year because of fawning teachers. Back in my day, we were pushed to do worse before we were five."

Saber shrugged as he continued to cook the meal. "I'd like to point out that he had to watch his entire family die in front of him. That changes people. I know it all too well."

"Oh? What happened?" Danzo inquired.

"There was a fire from a battle, it killed everyone within several miles. Only I and a few others survived. I ended up losing all my memories before the incident, and a drive that made me the person I am today." Shirou answered.

"Hmpf, then let us see how much drive the boy has yet." Danzo said as he held out a plate for the food.

'_If all else fails, Saber is a good cook_.' Danzo admitted.

Sakura and Ino were now fully experienced treating sprains, strains, cuts, bruises, the shakes, hyperventilation, sleep deprivation, and breakdowns by the end of the sixth day. Everyone ended up injured and had to be treated by the two of them. While there was no severe or permanent damage, the two of them were beyond tired of treating the others. They had become adept at using the smallest amount of bandage from their limited supplies as well as natural medicines found in the forest.

"They should end up in the medical corps at this rate," Asuma said quietly. "I'll have to see if I can call in a favor and have an old friend of mine in the corps come and teach them while they are here."

Hinata had broken down twice during the training and had to be pulled out by the jonin while she calmed down. A few murmurs about her getting time to nap were quickly silenced by Saber.

Hinata was not allowed to sleep while she talked with the adults, but Saber was worried that they may have pushed her too far. Turns out, she would soon be able to continue on after about ten minutes of crying. Honestly, he was impressed how determined Hinata was at continuing the training. She seemed to have an inner drive that would not let her quit no matter how much abuse she suffered.

"And that is why I'm glad she is here," Saber told the other adults. "Look at her, she has found a source of strength that few ever achieve. Knock her down a million times and she will get up once more." He looked on at the sleeping form of her with pride. "I have high expectations for her once this is all said and done."

Kiba displayed a great deal of aptitude physically, but he suffered from a need to be loud whenever he suffered pain. No matter how many times it happened, as soon as he was cut, he would yell out at the top of his lungs. Saber mentally contemplated having Kiba wear a gag for the rest of the training. Akumaru was doing little good as he was always growling at Saber and Rider. While a warning system is good, the dog needed to learn stealth as much as the rest of the team.

Kurenai sighed, "I swear, the only time he's ever stealthy is when he's busy pulling a prank."

Danzo frowned for a second, "Hmm, I think I know what to do then." Danzo went to have a short talk with Kiba. From then on, the boy ground his teeth when in pain, but refrained from crying out. Danzo refused to comment on what was said, leaving the other jonins nervous.

Shino was performing with superior skill and stealth, but lacked behind in physical endurance.

"He relies too much on his clan's bugs for a fight," Kakashi pointed out to Kurenai. "Granted, he's the stealthiest of the bunch, but he's relying on his insects to keep him alive."

"Don't worry my rival," Gai said in the nice guy pose. "I will endeavor to improve his physical abilities ten fold or I will walk around Konoha one hundred times on my hands."

"I'd rather you just work on doing the best you can," Saber muttered.

Shikamaru was by far the laziest of the group, but he seemed to find ways to make the course easier on himself. He seemed to figure out how much energy was needed per exercise and used the bare minimum to achieve the end result.

"Too much like his father," Danzo said to Asuma. "The both of them are as lazy as any ninja in the world, but they have enough smarts to counter that."

Asuma took a puff of his cigarette, "True, I've yet to figure out a way to beat him in strategy. I just had him take an IQ test, and found him to be over 200. He's a genuine super genius."

Danzo snorted, "IQ has nothing to do with it. The boy will only perform the bare minimum to survive."

"You haven't seen him when his friends are in danger." Asuma countered

"By then, it will be too late Asuma." Danzo retorted, "We need to get him to do more than the minimum."

Choji continued to be last for most of the training. He threw up twice while crawling through the intestines, and seemed depressed that he was dead last. Everyone else was able to run rings around him in the course. He could see it in many of their eyes. 'fatass, lardball, slowpoke.' None would dare say it to his face, but he could see in their eyes.

Saber took him aside for a bit.

"Choji, don't feel bad about being last place." Saber told him. "You're job is to be the anchor, the rock. Where others yield, you remain. You are the mountain, unmoving and unyielding. People like Naruto and Neji will be the vanguard, charging forward to smash the enemy lines. Your job is to guard the rear and act as the heavy hitter."

Choji nodded, "But you're still going to make me run that course again."

Saber nodded grinning, "Yep."

There wasn't much to say about TenTen. She was tired, but continued on regardless. It was clear that Gai had given her an intense training regiment of her own.

"You'd better teach me for the last two weeks" TenTen hissed at Saber.

Saber held up a hand, "On my honor as a Servant, I swear that I will teach you how to shoot an arrow through a needle and wield a sword with decent skills."

TenTen smiled and went back to complete one hundred pushups.

Neji was pushing his eyesight to the limit as well as practicing that spinning defense when he could. He never mentioned it to anyone, and no one forbade him on doing so.

'_Not fast enough, not nearly fast enough._' Neji thought as he blocked four attacks at once.

'_Hmm, looks a lot like that Hyuga Heavenly Spin. I thought that was the Main Branch's special move. Looks like he's learning it on his own_.' Danzo observed. He marked it down as a possible breakdown of the Hyuga family. Though rather proud, the Hyugas had always been loyal to Konoha, and could not be allowed to fall into a civil war.

Naruto was given a special regimen for his training. While he would personally train at the course, Naruto was ordered to create several shadow clones for additional training. Kakashi had the clone determine that Naruto had wind affinity through a special paper. From there, Asuma, as one of the few wind users in the village began coaching the clones on wind affinity. The clones were ordered to cut the leaves using his chakra, but were making little progress at the moment.

"Actually, he's making remarkable progress for a genin." Asuma told Kurenai. "Usually a jonin takes months or years to master their affinity, but he's already made cuts into the leaves. That should have taken him weeks already."

"How is that possible?" Kurenai asked.

"Simple really," Asuma told her. "All shadow clones share their experiences with the original. As soon as one of them disperses, the rest learn from the clone's mistakes and accomplishments. Since he's summoning twenty clones a day, he's learning twenty times faster than anyone else."

"It's something only he could do," Kakashi added. "Only someone with his reserves could do this kind of training."

Saber smiled, his master was going to power up quickly at this rate.

* * *

The week of hell passed slowly for the genin. They were all tired, dirty, hungry, and ready to kill Danzo. The old man had given them nothing but hell since he showed up. Saber was on the shit list for many of them as well, but Saber seemed to know exactly when to back off. He still pissed them off, but his advice was sound and he treated them with respect and fairness. The old bastard just made everyone miserable.

"You're not going to win any popularity contests for the moment, but they might silently thank you years from now," Saber told Danzo.

Danzo grunted, "If you had let be harder, I could have them match several Tokubetsu Jonin."

Shirou shrugged, "Maybe, but they'd be useless for the next two weeks. And if you continued beyond that, they'd be unable to fight effectively during the exam. No, this is about as hard as we can press them."

Over in a clearing, Asuma was telling the twelve genin that they had just finished hell week. "I'm very proud of you all for sticking with it. With this, we have seen you display higher levels of endurance, strength, and skill than any other genins in years. It has been an honor to train you for the past week. Now, however, we will begin as of tomorrow two weeks of refining your skills. Each of you will be assigned to various instructors for the next two weeks. For now, Saber has finished cooking a celebratory meal for you all follow me for a real meal followed by eight hours of guaranteed uninterrupted sleep."

The twelve cheered with glee. Eight hours of sleep and real food sounded like heaven. They followed Asuma to another clearing where the jonins, Danzo, Rider, and Saber had set out a table filled with various foods, and a barbeque. Everyone, including Ino and Sakura dug in with gusto heedless of calories. The food tasted better than any they had ever eaten before, though that may have been due to the poor eating conditions for the past week. After everyone had eaten, they made their way back to their designated sleeping areas, covered themselves up and fell fast asleep. No amount of food was going to let them forget Danzo's nightly tortures.

Every one of them did their very best to hide themselves from the old man lest he send them on another bucket dash.

"Good to see habits built into them." Asuma said looking at the seemingly deserted clearing. Not one genin was visible to the naked or discerning eye.

"More like beaten in," Kurenai glared at Danzo and Saber.

Shirou sighed, "Look Kurenai, you can't baby them anymore. While I admit I despise the fact that we are doing this to them, this is the only thing we can do in increase their odds of survival. Look what happened to our team in the Wave mission."

Kurenai winced, she knew about Zabuza and his accomplice.

"The fact is Kurenai, if I wasn't there to stop her, Rider here would have killed them all in a few seconds." Shirou lectured, "She is that deadly and that swift. Zabuza was but an after thought compared to her."

Kurenai looked Rider over who smirked at the compliment.

"Why do you trust her Saber?" Danzo asked.

"Simple really, she's signed a contract with our master. The Contract is binding for us. The two of us will fight to the death to protect him now." Saber answered "We are the best of the best, but we are all instilled with loyalty towards those we have contracts with."

Danzo pondered this. He was now more certain than ever he needed to figure out how to gain a contract like this. Saber and Rider were truly powerful from what he had seen. The only thing he could determine about Naruto was that he had two different tattoos on him that no-one recalled him ever having. If this was the contract, there was probably a seal of some sort on them. ***Sigh*** this would require more research, and it was still fruitless to find more leverage with Saber. The best he could find was threatening Naruto or that Hyuga girl, but the chances of that failing were too high for him.

Rider looked on at the sleeping children and found herself smiling. These twelve worked so hard to be better than they were before. She had never seen humans willing to put so much effort for so hazardous a job. Her own guards back when she was alive were lazy buffoons who spent their time looking intimidating and flirting with the priestesses. A few of them even tried to charm her sisters and herself, but those fools learned the hard way why that was a bad idea.

Rider sighed, truly she felt a bit of hate for Saber. He had killed her dream and reason for fighting when he told her the truth of the grail war. Now, she could not help but view the Grand Ceremony with suspicion. Any hope that she could see her sisters again died that day. Now, she was a ghost of herself. There were few reasons left for her to remain in this world.

The only real reason left was her Master, her sweet, innocent, foolish master. He seemed to worship Saber. Rider would not have been surprised if her Master suddenly had a wardrobe change and began wearing red and black instead of that hideous orange.

"Whatcha doin Rider?" Anko asked. The snake woman had formed a strange friendship with Rider over the week. Rider sometimes wondered where the woman ended and the snake began. Ah well, at least Anko was interesting to be around. Her blunt speech and her barely restrained blood lust was comforting for Rider in a way.

"Just keeping watch," Rider answered silently.

"Hmm, well whatever." Anko said. "Say, do you know what type of person Saber likes?"

Rider smirked, this was the other reason why Rider liked being around Anko. Through Anko, Rider could mess with Saber and be free of retribution.

"His last one was a warrior. Rather blunt, short, and had short hair." Rider told her. Anko grinned even deeper hearing the description. It sounded a great deal like her.

"Any clue how he is in the sack?" Anko asked.

Rider shrugged. She had no clue if Saber was even a virgin in life or not. Frankly, she figured he wouldn't have been one very long after their reunion.

"Ah well, I can always teach him how to enjoy a wild woman." Anko said.

Rider grinned deeply, "Yes, yes you can. So...when will you strike?"

Anko closed her eyes and took on the tone of a teacher, "All in good time Rider. First he needs to treat me to dinner. Then we'll go from there."

* * *

Rider was looking forward to the future. She was sure that she could yank Saber's chain a great deal before the end of the Ceremony.

**Elsewhere**

Shirou felt a shiver crawl up his spine again. '_It's getting worse these days. If I didn't know better, I'd swear I was getting sick._' ***Sigh*** '_It's probably Rin or Luvia. That or God help me Blue_.'

* * *

Author's note: Well, week one is done, and I'll probably merge week two and three of the trip into one next chapter. The poll is closed people and you have spoken.

Archer's real identity is...Emiya Shirou Counter Guardian by a landslide.

I will post Archer's stats in the next chapter. Look forward to it.

I would like to thank L33t Horo as my Beta, though some of his ideas are strange, and sometimes disturbing.

(No I don't own either franchise, though I can dream. I'd have the entire fate/stay night game series sold in America in a heartbeat.)

As a note, I'm feeling rather sick right now, so I have no idea when I will upload the next chapter. It may take all week and then some.


	20. Storm Approaching

If the first week was hell, the next two weeks were a close second. Every one of the genin were forced to push their chakra levels to the limits trying to learn new jutsus before the exam.

TenTen had grasped the basics of the bow easily enough, but she was nowhere near the level of Saber. Saber kept telling her that she needed to envision the outcome right after the shot and accept it, but she resisted the whole way. She seemed to want to hit the center every time like Saber, but could not grasp what he was referring to. The second week of the camp had been focused on archery, but the third week, that was focused on sword play. TenTen would always admit she was more of a long range weapon specialist, but Saber was adamant that she needed to focus more on short range. By the end of the last two weeks, TenTen was adequate with the bow and competent with a katana.

Shino was given a scroll provided by his family on various jutsus and had successfully learned Destruction Bug Stream (a jutsu that sends twin spears made of bugs at the enemy and sends them flying), and Destruction Bug Projectile (a cloud like projectile of destruction bugs is fired at the enemy) While it was hard to tell, Shino was proud of the two new techniques and planned to work on several ideas when he got home.

Ino and Sakura had been introduced to the the Mystical Palm Technique, but had been informed that they were still a long ways away from being allowed to use in on a human. They had only been able to heal the wings of birds and work on fish, but no creatures that even resembled human anatomy. Their instructor, one Yuuki Saito, spent much of the two weeks working on the girls control as well as their dodging ability. According to Yuuki, the modern theory of medical ninjas was that the medics had to be perfect at dodging attacks lest they become a liability.

Kiba was forced by Danzo to work on his Fang over Fang technique with Akamaru. Danzo was not impressed with the lack of control and the excess movements in Kiba's technique.

"Any chunin worth their vest will be able to evade that technique with their eyes closed boy. Tighten the net." Danzo yelled.

Kiba, out of all the others suffered the worst during training, as he was always stuck with Danzo.

"Faster boy, your mother would beat you for being this slow. Is this the best the youngest of the Inuzuka can do?"

"No sir." Kiba roared as he pushed himself faster.

Choji was made to spend the last two weeks increasing the rotational speed of the Human Meat tank technique. A technique that caused his body to balloon out into a giant ball followed by him rolling over his target. The technique called for several wires with kunai strapped to the body to give it a deadly edge. In addition, Asuma had Choji work on his clan's multi-sized jutsu in an attempt to gain super multi-sized jutsu. If Choji could accomplish that, he would be able to stretch his body to the size of a giant and crush his opponents. While the attempt was unsuccessful, Choji was able to expand his body twice as much from what he could do before.

Neji and Hinata spent several days expanding Byakugan to their limits. Neji was able to expand it to 200 meters, but Hinata could only do less than 100. Saber was at a loss of what to do with the two of them. Much of their style required secret clan techniques, and he had no intention of letting the two of them spar with him. Hanabi's earlier actions may have been a one time thing, but Shirou was unwilling to let the two of them try their abilities on him. The best he could do was spar with them and keep from getting hit. It was Kurenai who was the most helpful for the pair. She was constantly keeping illusions around the two who had to determine what was real and what was fake.

Shikamaru was forced to work on his clan's jutsu regardless of his own personal dislike for work. By the end of the training, Shikumaru was able to use Shadow Neck Bind Technique, a technique where one used their shadow to bind a person and choke someone to death. The problem was that it would only lasted a few minutes before it wore out.

Sasuke and Naruto were the two who benefited the most from the two weeks. Kakashi used several fire jutsus in from of Sasuke while Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy them. While it would take the rest of the two weeks to fully use them, Sasuke was able to use Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, and Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet. Each of these jutsus were devastating offensive attacks that could burn his enemies away. The most annoying technique Kakashi taught him was Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, a technique that allowed Sasuke to drag an enemy underground up to their neck. It was a humiliating technique that could be used for torture or execution depending on intent.

Naruto on the other hand, was taught Wind Release Stream to allow him to change direction in mid air, useful for Orange Flash. Asuma taught Naruto Wind Release: Wind Gale Palm where the user channel wind chakra to their palms and release it in a thrust. This could be used for either increasing the speed of thrown weapons, or to knock opponents off balance. Asuma also taught him Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, a simple C rank jutsu where the user sucked in air and blew it out to create a great force of wind that was used to knock opponents off their feet In addition, Danzo taught Naruto Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, and Wind Release: Vacuum Wave. These two techniques involved inhaling then releasing wind chakra at enemies. Unfortunately, Naruto was still unable to use their full potential as he had yet to master his wind element. Instead of being able to pierce a tree, he could only cut about halfway through his practice logs.

Naruto would at the beginning of each morning summon a hundred clones and split them into groups according to the instructors' wishes. About half of them would work on elemental manipulation while the rest worked on the new jutsus he was taught. Asuma and Danzo were impressed that Naruto was almost able to completely cut a leaf in two. If they had more time, Naruto would be able to fully cut the leaf, but they ran out of time.

* * *

"All right everyone," Asuma told the twelve genin, "Congratulations on finishing the camp. It's been three weeks since we started, and I have to say, you all have improved significantly from where you all started."

"With this, there will be no objections to you twelve entering the next chunin exams a week from now." Asuma glanced over at Saber who was nodding his agreement. It had been an ongoing battle between Saber and Danzo versus the four jonin instructors on whether the twelve were ready or not.

Now, at the end of the training, Saber had given his acceptance that the twelve genin were all a lot closer to what a chunin should actually be.

Kakashi and Asuma argued that it would be a good way for the kids to gauge their abilities. Saber had scoffed at the idea back in the beginning and pointed out that there was an average of three deaths per exam.

"You want them to test themselves in an exam with guaranteed fatalities every time? You two are fools." Saber argued. "If you want to test them, set them up against several chunin similar to the final exam to be a genin."

Saber pointed a thumb towards Anko, "Better yet, have them go up against her."

Anko had grinned evilly at the thought of an all out match against the twelve brats. The thought made her shiver with excitement and made her feel as giddy as a kid in Christmas. The screams, the wails, the moans of agony...not that she took pleasure in that sort of thing. No, she would just, er...train, yes train the twelve of them harshly. Better to know how far they had to go before they were ready for the real ninja world.

Something like that.

Below the instructors, the genin cheered. Finally, after three excruciating weeks, they were finished training. They were all stronger, faster, sneakier, and all around better than they were before the camp.

"Hmm, this looks fascinating," Hiruzen Sarutobi said from the side of the clearing.

Everyone turned to stare at the Hokage, except Danzo.

"Jiji? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

Danzo hmpfed, "What were you expecting boy? Twelve genin vanish for three weeks a month before the chunin exams. Of course he's going to come check it out."

The Third nodded slightly to his old friend. "Indeed, I was curious to see what was going on here, and I have to say, I am pleased with the dedication you all displayed over the past few weeks."

Saber dropped down and approached the Hokage, "You might want to consider making this a part of the academy before graduation. It should have been done long ago, but no-one considered it before."

"Hmm, I have to think about it." Hiruzen muttered.

The twelve were released while the adults followed the Hokage to his office. Only Rider excused herself to keep an eye on her master.

"I want to thank you all for the time you put in training the twelve of them." The Hokage said formally

"I have decided to treat that as a C rank mission and paid you all accordingly." He held out the envelopes containing the standard pay for a C rank mission.

Saber was grateful that he would not have to dive into his savings to buy Anko her Dango.

"This is probably nothing more than formality, but are any of the teams ready for the chunin exams?" The Third asked with a smile.

"I nominate Kiba, Hinata, and Shino for the chunin exams," Kurenai said smiling

"I nominate Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino for the chunin exams," Asuma said taking a drag of his cigarette

"I nominate my beloved students Lee, TenTen, and Neji," Gai said with gleaming white teeth.

"Under my name as Hatake Kakashi, I nominate Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, for the chunin exams," Kakashi said while reading Ichi Icha Paradise.

"Very well, have them fill out these forms and have them arrive at the academy in one week in room 301 before 8:00." Hiruzen commanded.

The four jonin instructors left while Anko put Saber in a death grip, "Now Saber, I seem to recall you saying you would treat me to all the Dango I could eat."

Saber nodded, "Of course, I never forget a promise to a beautiful woman."

Anko began half dragging Saber towards her favorite dango shop. Today was going to be great. She could feel it.

Danzo was left alone with his old rival.

"So Danzo, what was it like training the twelve of them?" Sarutobi asked.

Danzo considered the question, "Restricted, Saber was keen that they only be pushed so far. But, I will admit he was willing to push them further than those soft instructors."

"Old friend," The Third said softly, "Your methods would break them into mindless drones."

"Ninja's are weapons you old goat." Danzo retorted, "Ninjas are to fight and die for the good of the village. We are tools."

Sarutobi could feel a headache pounding in his head. They had argued this topic a million times. Danzo's past had been too colored by the fact that his father and grandfather gave their lives to buy the village time to mount a sizable defense. Danzo would always believe that the best thing a ninja could do was sacrifice themselves to secure the village's future.

"Please Danzo, not this again. For the first time in years, the younger generation thinks better of you."

Danzo scoffed, "They'll think better of me when they pass this exam."

"You believe they will?" The Hokage said in surprise.

"I know they will. They are the finest genin this village has produced in a long time thanks to the camp. Though, according to Saber, the camp should have lasted six months to a year for full effect." Danzo said.

'_A year?'_ The Hokage thought. From what he had seen, the twelve had undergone phenomenal leaps in just three weeks. The changes a year could make was almost too much to comprehend.

The two of them continued to debate the merits of the training for hours before Danzo excused himself.

He began making his way back to his home to see how the operations were going.

The Root would support the tree in the shadows.

* * *

**Tea and Dango Cafe**

'_Wow, that is a lot of dango_.' Saber thought. He lost track after Anko had eaten over sixty sticks of dango and ordered for more.

"Your such a sweetie," Anko said beaming at Saber while she waited for the set order to show up. "So much dango, all for little me."

"Your worth it," Saber said honestly. Anko had been invaluable during the camp. She was a fountain of knowledge about area forty four. He advise, warnings, and straight forward attitude had kept the twelve alive and healthy.

Anko blushed from the compliment, only to wince.

"Ah, ow." Anko yowled as she held a hand on her neck. Something was causing her a great deal of pain. She began convulsing in agony. Clenching her teeth to keep from screaming.

"Hoy, what's wrong?" Saber asked concerned.

Anko forced herself up and smiled, "It's nothing, just an old wound."

Saber nodded and accepted her explanation. "So what? Is it going to rain?" He joked.

Anko snickered a bit at the lame attempt. "No, it just happens when I feel too strongly about something."

Shirou tilted his head a bit, "Weird, never heard of a wound that did that before."

Anko snorted, "Yeah, got it as a result of a damned snake."

Shirou began to analyze the problem. It sounded like a poison from a snake, but any residual toxins should have left the body, unless the wound was recent. He would have to ask her about it later.

Anko continued to feast upon the dango for an hour before she finally filled herself. Shirou paid the bill with his pay and found himself left with ten ryo left. He considered it and nodded to himself.

"Wait here a minute please," He asked Anko who was confused, but agreed.

Shirou went into a store nearby and came out with a present for her. "Here, it's not much but I think these suit you."

Anko opened the small bag, and pulled out two small round red earrings. They looked almost like red pearls, if only they weren't made of plastic. They weren't very expensive, but Anko found herself smiling. She never wore jewelry, but she knew she would be wearing these for a while. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks handsome." Anko said gratefully. "I'll wear these in memory of our first date."

Shirou wanted to argue, but found that they had been basically dating for the past few hours. He had taken her out to dinner, talked to her, and even got her a gift. '_Yeah, that's a date._' a part of him told himself. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine, the snake was encircling him, and he was almost throwing himself at her.

Anko walked away, swishing her behind suggestively as she strutted away. Knowing full well that Saber was blushing at the sight. This was going to be fun. The man seemed so innocent in so many ways, it was hard to believe that the man wasn't a virgin. '_Not a bad catch at all,_' Anko thought playfully. She was going to enjoy Saber to the fullest soon enough. Behind her, she heard him sneeze loudly. '_Hmm...so, he's that sensitive. This is too funny._' Anko thought as she made her way home to try on the earrings.

* * *

**Ichiraku**

Naruto had finished his tenth bowl of ramen. For three weeks, he had been without his ambrosia and was now trying to make up for lost time. Ayame and Teuichi were grinning at Naruto's attempt to consume his body weight in their cooking.

"Another one please." Naruto ordered. "Hmm, make it a Saber's Special this time."

"Coming up," Teuichi called back. "So where were you for the past three weeks Naruto?"

"Area forty four, aka hell." Naruto answered.

Ayame paled, "Forty four? The Forest of Death?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we were attacked by giant bugs, a couple of bears, three boars, a swarm of birds, and had to run from an ant rush."

Ayame was furious, "And who was crazy enough to send you into that forest?" Area forty four was famous for being the deadliest training area in the entire fire nation.

Naruto scratched his head and answered, "Well lets see, there was Kakashi, Saber, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Rider and Danzo there. They wanted us to get ready for the chunin exams next week."

Ayame mentally began preparing her rant and planned to practice her throwing arm the next time she saw any of those no good morons. Area forty four, what were they thinking sending Naruto there?

Naruto continued to eat unaware of the death threats Ayame was muttering. Kakashi and Saber were going to get it if it was the last thing Ayame did.

"Hey boss." A young voice called out. "Where ya been?"

Naruto turned to the source of the voice it was Konohamaru, and his two friends Udon and Moegi.

"Hey guys, hows it been?" Naruto said cheerfully as he began to eat his eleventh helping of ramen.

"Iruka-sensei has us working on the leaf exercise." Moegi answered.

"We're working on basic Algebra" Udon said happily.

"He still can't take a joke," Konohamaru said solemnly. He had been given a huge lecture after he used sexy-no-jutsu on Iruka.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I had to spend three weeks in training in area forty four."

"Cool," Konohamaru said excitedly, not knowing the area's reputation. "You must know some cool new jutsus."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I've got several wind jutsus these days. I'm one step closer to being Hokage."

Konohamaru thumbed his nose, "Just you wait boss, one day I'll be stronger than you and I'll earn the right to be Hokage."

Naruto smiled, right now, life was going swell. Good food, adoring fans, life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Outside of Konoha**

Baki didn't let it show, but he was nervous. According to the spies, several genin had gone through an almost jonin level training camp over the past several weeks. While it could be a coincidence, there was the possibility that the village was gearing up for war. If so, that would probably mean that they were aware of the invasion plans. This in turn would mean that any invading army would probably be slaughtered attempting to attack the village.

Temari and Kankuro were professional enough to realize that this was a potential threat to their father's plans. Mentally both of them were conflicted on the issue. Suna and Konoha had been allies for years with stable trade. The only reason that their village was planning the attack was because of the Daimyo of their country. The fat bastard was cutting back funds on the village and selling off several ninja jobs off to Konoha.

Yet, if the village was gearing up for war itself, it could be that Konoha was planning a preemptive strike themselves. The question would be who? Who would they attack? Kumo? No, that country was too heavily militarized for a successful invasion. Kiri, while caught in a civil war, was too far away for a profitable war. Iwa was a possibility. The two villages had hated each other for generations. The fourth Hokage, the legendary Yellow Flash had killed hundred of Iga nins all by himself in the Third Great Ninja War. Konoha might be planning to attack Oto if that new village's plans had been discovered. Konoha could declare war on Oto and force Suna to decide which side of the fence it would stand on. Alone, Oto would fall. Only with Suna would it stand a chance against the full might of Konoha.

It was also possible that Konoha was planning on finishing off Suna while the village was weakened.

Temari and Kankuro shook their heads. This was way above their level. This was something that the council and their father the fourth Kazekage would deal with, not them.

Behind the three of them, Gaara continued walking at his pace, Berserker following in his shadow. Temari and Kankuro shivered at the memory of what that monster could do and did to anyone that looked at Gaara wrong. One of the spies had been ripped limb from limb and left to die by Berserker for coming too close to Gaara.

Temari studied Berserker. If he wasn't a raging lunatic with too much bloodlust, the man would be rather handsome. He was tall, about six foot one, with the perfectly toned body. He wore a metal breastplate and a thick leather kilt. He wore a helm that covered most of his head, but left his face fairly exposed. Only a nose guard that came down in from the top of the helm gave any sort of protection to his face. At the top of the helm, a red crest of horse hair trailed from the top of the helm down the back of his neck.

The man had the most beautiful shield she had ever seen. Countless images of cities, people, oceans, vineyards, and cattle were carved onto the shield. The thing was, the shield was fairly large, almost four feet in diameter.

Berserker had two weapons a short sword that seemed to catch fire in the light, and a spear that was about twice as long as Berserker was tall. With a single swing, Berserker, could cleave a man in two.

She had seen time and time again how fast that monster was. Not even the fastest of Ninjas using body flicker could evade a single attack that monster. As fast as a ninja was, Berserker was faster.

As far as anyone could tell, Berserker could not say a single coherent word. All Berserker did was roar like a sandstorm and kill a target. Temari shook with fear every time that creature looked at her. At a gesture, Gaara could send Berserker out to kill her. Gaara was bad enough alone, but Berserker made Gaara an instrument of pure terror. Neither she nor her brother could sleep easily knowing that Gaara could kill them on a whim.

Before her stood the gates of Konoha. She had been assured by Baki that they would have to let Berserker through as a bodyguard as long as they filled out the proper forms. Konoha had reduced a great deal in security since the last Great Ninja War and the extermination of the Uchiha clan.

Berserker was growling for some reason. He seemed to be focusing on another group heading towards the village. As Temari focused, she saw it was a group from Kumo, only they had someone with them as well. It was a man in red with white hair.

"Berserker," Gaara commanded, "Hide yourself."

Berserker seemed to fade away into thin air. Temari had no idea how that thing could do it, but Berserker could become as stealthy as a ninja when Gaara commanded it.

* * *

Archer focused on the group from Suna. '_Hmm, only Berserker could give off such a killing intent_,' he thought.

"Master," he whispered, "it seems that another Servant has arrived."

Yugito glanced over at him as they approached the gate. "What? Who is it?"

Archer indicated the party from Suna. Yugito looked them over and recognized the Ichibi container instantly. His murderous rampages were known to Kumo, though Konoha might not be aware of it.

"Don't fight him here Archer. We still have our mission to complete." Yugito ordered.

Archer continued to keep an eye on the group. "As you order Master, but they have Berserker with them. It is unlikely that they will have full control over him."

"So what? You want to fight him here? You'll throw back relations between our countries for years for your stupid ceremony." Yugito growled.

"**Foolishness kitten,**" the Niibi reprimanded, "**Not even the Kyuubi could fully control a Berserker that powerful. Can you not feel his killing intent? As soon as it is set loose, Berserker cannot be stopped until it has killed its target or died**."

"I don't care if Berserker could crush mountains, we are not making the first move and starting a Great War. Do you understand?" Yugito hissed.

Archer sighed, "Truly, I seem to be cursed with idealistic Masters."

* * *

Rin sneezed violently. Causing her to spill her favorite tea. Rin glared at the offending stain on her dress. "Shirou, that better not have been you."

Rin went back to the notes she had made earlier from her previous attempts at using Second magic. She was sure that there was something she was missing in order to travel through worlds.

"Ohohoho, finally it's complete." Luvia's voice echoed through the hallway.

'_She must have finished making her mirror._' Rin thought. Rin was unsure whether she should care or not. On one hand, Luvia might be able to communicate with Shirou, on the other, Luvia was lagging behind Rin for once while she had concentrated on making a new mirror. As far as Rin could tell, Luvia had yet to even talk to her alternates.

"Shirou? It is you Shirou," Luvia cried happily.

Rin got up and bolted for Luvia's workshop She'd be damned before she let that bitch have a second alone with Shirou.

Rin burst through the door and looked at the mirror, only to see it blank.

"Good evening Rin," Luvia said airily while drinking a cup of tea. "My, what brings you in here in such a hurry?"

Rin gritted her teeth. Of course, it was a trap. "Damn you Edelfelt"

Luvia sipped her tea. "I purpose a truce my rival."

"A truce? With you? Never." Rin began to walk out.

"Ara, are you sure Rin? What if I meet Shirou all alone?"

Rin clenched her fists, Luvia knew exactly how to hit her weak points. "What do you want you blond bitch?"

"Explain how you were able to speak to your alternate. I know you must have some information that allowed you to do that." Luvia demanded cheerfully.

Rin sighed, "Fine, wait here." With that, Rin walked back to her workshop and pulled out the piece of paper. "Here, this is how I did it."

Luvia looked it over, "I see, yes. This is what I was missing. Very well, I will inform you if I see Shirou in the mirror." Luvia told Rin.

"That was rather nice of you Luvia," Shirou said from the other side of the mirror.

The two girls snapped their attention to the now working mirror. "Shirou!" They both cried.

"Good to see you both." Shirou said happily. He focused for a second, "Say, isn't this Luvia's workshop?"

Luvia laughed, "Ohohoho, as expected of you Shirou, this is indeed my workshop. Rin's carelessness caused her mirror to break after last time."

Rin's nails dug into her flesh at Luvia's unneeded comments.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear about that Rin." Shirou apologized.

Typical really, the man was somehow able to juggle two woman's feelings while being blind to his actions.

Rin sighed, "So Shirou, what have you been up to?"

Shirou beamed, "I sent my little Master through a three week long boot camp."

Rin and Luvia blinked. Yes, they knew he had to be summoned as a Servant, but they were still shocked by the mention of his Master.

"Shirou," Rin asked suspiciously, "Who is your master?" Knowing his luck, it was probably some pretty young thing who had fallen desperately in love with him at first sight.

"Hmm, he's a twelve year old kid with blond hair, blue eyes, and more energy than a puppy . He's trying to be a ninja, though his loud mouth tendencies seem to run counter to the norm." Shirou told them.

Rin and Luvia visibly relaxed. A kid, he had been summoned by a boy who hadn't even gone through puberty. Good. The last thing they needed were more rivals for his affection.

Shirou went on to explain about the training camp he designed and the girls could not help but smile at Shirou's enthusiasm. He was always doing this. Shirou could take the dreariest atmosphere and make it sunny. It was why so many people had like him in life. He lived following an ideal, a flawed ideal true, but he did more towards that ideal than anyone else. Because the people knew about his ideal, they loved him. He was trying to be a hero, so the people loved him. Because they knew why he was doing what he was doing, they loved him. Had he kept it secret, they would have been suspicious. But Shirou was always willing to tell about his ideal, and it's inherent flaws.

He was an inspiration to those around him. There was even a few small cults that believed that he would return in the darkest of hours and save the world again. In the middle east, several statues were erected in his honor, and the new Israel elite forces now called themselves the Red Capes in his honor.

Rin watched as the mirror became fuzzy again, "Shirou, looks like we'll have to end this today."

She saw the blur that was Shirou nodded his head. "True enough, good luck on your studies you two. And don't let Zelretch drive you insane."

The mirror went clear.

Rin blinked then remembered something important, "Oh shit, we forgot to ask about the pendant and will."

Luvia slapped herself on the face, "Indeed, that was a mistake."

Rin grinned, "Well, I guess we'll just have to bring it up next time."

The two of them both began to laugh evilly, Shirou was in for it as soon as they talked to him again.

* * *

Team Yugito and Archer had the strangest experience at the gate.

"Hey buddy," one of the guards called out. "When did you leave the village?"

Archer blinked at how the two guards seemed to know him. Yet, this was the first time he had been to Konoha.

"A while ago," Archer lied

"Really? I swore I saw you in the village an hour ago." The second guard called out as he looked over Yugito's passport. "Hmm, here for the exams? Well, everything's in order, welcome and good luck."

Archer shrugged as the others had their passport checked, "You must have been seeing things."

"Yeah maybe, see yah Saber, please invite us over for some of your food later. You're getting famous in these parts." Guard number one called to the group as they walked away in shock.

"Will do," Archer lied effortlessly.

Her team looked over at Archer. There was no way in hell he could be mistaken for anyone else. How many other people with tanned skin, white hair, gray eyes, and a red suit were there in the world? The guards had taken one look at him and didn't even bother to check his identity.

"Archer, have you been here before?" Tamaki asked

Archer snorted, "He said Saber, therefore there is another Servant here."

Yugito paled a bit. There had been a brief, but explosive battle between Archer and Lancer when they met before they had been Commanded to back off. There was now a formal alliance between Archer and Lancer until they were the last ones in the Ceremony.

"Three, there's three of you here." Yugito said with a trace of fear. This place was going to explode.

"At least," Archer confirmed. "In addition, it seems that Saber looks a great deal like me."

"And there's Berserker back there," Yugito said pointing a thumb back at the Suna team that was approaching the village gates.

Naru looked pale, she had seen part of a mountain destroyed by Archer's arrow once. "W-what do we do?"

Yugito looked her over, "You will take the chunin exams. The Servants will have no interest in you, only me and Archer."

"So long as the Hyuga don't attack us on sight," Ace muttered quietly. That diplomatic mission had been a political disaster when the ambassador failed at kidnapping the Heir to the Hyugas. Many countries had stopped sending Kumo various missions because it had been a diplomat that had attempted the kidnapping.

There had been rumors of a fringe group attempting to kidnap another one, but had apparently met an untimely end with a band of mercenaries or brigands.

Yugito snorted, "As long as you act polite and make no moves against them, the Hyugas will not make a move against us."

Yugito found a hotel willing to accommodate her and her team easily enough. Again, the people there seemed to think they were with this Saber person. Apparently, he had helped them refurbish several rooms and fix the plumbing with a genin team. Yugito shook her head, whoever this Saber was, he was clearly more helpful than her own Servant. All Archer was willing to do was brew up a nice cup of tea and protect her.

"**Now Kitten, Servants are weapons, not maids**." Niibi told her.

"Indeed," Archer added, "Whoever this Saber is, he has little pride or his Master has used a command seal on the Servant."

Yugito looked on her left arm where her two remaining seals glowed. She had to us one of them to stop Archer from attacking Lancer while Kirabi did the same to Lancer.

"Would that really work?" Yugito asked.

"Not exactly," Archer told her. "A general command like 'obey me' will not be near as effective as a specific order like 'strike now.' Only the most powerful of Masters can influence a Servant that way, and even then, the Servant can still disobey but suffer a reduction in their abilities."

"**True, but the Saber class is famous for their loyalty and their adherence to orders**." The Niibi added.

Archer scoffed, "My own encounters with the Saber class say that their pride would never allow them to stoop to low level jobs."

"Like yourself," Yugito accused pointedly.

"Indeed," Archer agreed impishly.

Yugito sighed. Right now, she suddenly wished she had that Saber. She was sure that that she could get along with that one easier. Saber was probably nothing at all like Archer.

* * *

Gaara was humming, a disturbing thing for those that knew him.

Gaara never hummed.

"**Very good child**," Mother told him. "**Keep Berserker hidden until it is time to kill the dead ones**."

"Yes mother," Gaara said and went back to humming. He had felt the power of that other Servant. The whole thing was making him deliriously happy at the thought of destroying it.

"**Yes, we will destroy them my beloved Gaara.**" Mother comforted him. "**And when we do, I shall hold you in my own arm**s."

"That sounds nice mother." Gaara said.

Temari, Kankuro, and Baki all looked on at Gaara with wariness. The last thing they needed was for Gaara to go wild before the exams had even begun. This humming was new for them. The last time that Gaara had hummed was when he had been with his uncle, and that had been years ago.

None of the three of them knew what to do with Gaara. Scolding him would only result in their own deaths, but they still needed to keep a leash on his violent tendencies for now. Only the Kazekage had any true grasp over Gaara, and that had begun slipping since they had begun planning the invasion.

"Soon mother, soon I will give you as much blood as you want." Gaara told the sand.

"**That sounds nice my child, then we will kill that pretender who claims to be your father.**" Mother told him. Truly, the pretender would never see it coming. Father never smelled like snakes and forests, father always smelled of hate and wariness. The pretender would die for trying to control the two of them soon enough.

"**Yes mother, we will kill them all**." Gaara told mother.

Kankuro, Temari, and even Baki felt a shiver of fear crawl up their backs. Gaara was becoming far too unstable, but as long as Berserker was there, no-one was crazy enough to try to kill Gaara these days.

* * *

The four of them had a bit difficulty, but they were able to find a hotel that would accept them. While the hotels did know about the exams, there were still many places that did not like catering to foreign ninjas. Luckily, Suna was still thought of as an ally of the village. The Kumo nins were probably going to spend all day looking for a hotel.

Shirou was feeling good today. The training was over, his master was over at Ichiraku having his fifteenth bowl of ramen while Rider kept to the shadows. He had even gotten a chance to talk to Rin and Luvia.

The thing was, however, he was bored. And boredom would make him sloppy. He needed a bit of stimuli.

"I've got plenty of time, a book sounds nice." Saber said to himself as he went to his secret stash. He pulled out several ryo and headed off for the used book store.

Barnes Used Books was a small, crowded store. It was crowded because all the walls, and half the aisles were filled with more books than a person could read in a lifetime. Most of the books were covered with dust, but were still legible. The store was run by an elderly couple Barnes and his wife Himako, known by the woman's council as the old Hanya for some reason. Shirou had no idea why she was called that, as he always found her pleasant and a good judge of character. She could tell at a glance what kind of book a person was looking for. Her husband would then pull out of the stacks exactly the book she whispered in his ear.

So, with that in mind, Shirou was unsurprised when he was handed a book almost the minute he entered the store.

"Here is the book you will want this time Saber." Himako told him. "It's written by an old acquaintance of mine, and the only good book he ever wrote."

Behind her, her husband snickered, and whispered, "Not according to his fan base."

Saber looked at the cover, The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja by Jiraiya. The author's name seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had heard of it before. He flipped through the first few pages and found himself entrenched by the story. As he read it, he swore he was reading a portent of the future about his own master. The main character was also named Naruto, both of them challenged the established ideas of ninjas, they had fairly close to the same personality, and they both had the same belief in never going back on their word.

Shirou was sure that he paid the couple, because he suddenly found himself out of the building and walking down the street with the book in hand. Shirou looked around and found himself suddenly near the Hyuga residence.

'_Wow, good book._' Shirou thought to himself.

"Onii-chan." Hanabi called out.

Shirou turned to see his favorite little Hyuga racing towards him.

He bent down and caught her in his arms as she gave him another one of her flying tackle hugs.

"Disgraceful," an older voice muttered out loud, "A Hyuga must never show such emotions, especially to an outsider."

Shirou looked up at the source of the voice. It was an older Hyuga, roughly about seventy years old.

"What a child can or cannot do is none of your concern old man." Shirou growled as he hugged Hanabi harder.

"I am her instructor, and I say that main branch must never display such wanton displays in the public. She will drag the Hyuga family to shame if she continues this."

Hanabi was suddenly shaking in fear inside Shirou's arms, "No, I want to be with Onii-chan." Hanabi whispered.

Shirou relaxed his arms and stood up, glaring at the pompous windbag.

"I see," Shirou said with iron in his voice, "Would you be willing to back your beliefs up with more than words?"

"You dare challenge a Hyuga?" The old windbag gasped like a fish. The idea that such a lowborn mongrel would challenge him, an elder councilman, was unheard of. Not even the Uchiha would have dared to interfere in Hyuga business.

"Oh, I do." Shirou said eagerly. "In front of your entire clan if I could."

"Follow me then mongrel," The old man said stiffly. The head of the clan would see to this ruffian.

Shirou picked Hanabi up in a mighty bear hug and carried her towards the compound where he nodded to the guards Hayate and Hitashi. The two nodded back and smiled at him, though they remained stoic while the old man was in their view.

"What's gotten into him?" Hayate asked.

"I challenge his right to instruct Hanabi," Shirou informed them.

The two blanched at that, "Do you know who that is?" they asked him.

"My new punching bag," Shirou said dangerously.

The two were unable to form words as Shirou and Hanabi entered the compound.

"Hiashi-sama," the old bastard called out. "I protest that this mongrel be allowed anywhere near the Hyuga heiress."

Hiashi walked out and looked around, "Heiress? Hinata is inside with me giving me the report about the training camp."

The old man scoffed, "I am referring to Hanabi clan lord."

Hiashi glared death at the man who seemed to ignore the threat. "What problems do you have with Hanabi and Saber Hiro-san?"

"The man is encouraging wanton behavior of the heiress and dares to question my teaching methods." Hiro declared.

Shirou watched as the rest of the Hyugas were all converging towards the area to watch the spectacle.

"First," Hiashi said with a bit of steel, "Hanabi has not been confirmed as the heiress, that title still belongs to my elder daughter Hinata." Behind him, Hinata looked in on the preceding with nervousness, and a bit of pride. Her father wasn't thinking of her as a failure at the moment. In fact, after Saber had entered their lives, he seemed to have relaxed a bit with her.

"Second," Hiashi continued, "Saber has earned the right to train Hanabi as her rescuer and trainer. She and Hinata have both improved with their sparring matches with him over the months."

"But surely you will agree that we cannot let an outsider dictate how we train our children." Hiro argued.

"I challenge you on the right of **you** training her." Shirou roared. "You would dare to force a child to repress their emotions and their youth? You will make her into nothing more than a rubber stamp for your agendas."

"How dare you," Hiro said pointing a finger at Saber.

Shirou grinned, "I said I challenge you, you old windbag. Back up your words or back down."

"I am a Hyuga, not some low born trash rolling in the streets like a common thug." Hiro said with as much pride as he could muster.

"A challenge," the others were muttering however. There were old customs that allowed outsiders to challenge the Hyugas.

Hiro seemed to realize where this was going and blanched, "Surely you will not allow this swine to use that outdated tradition?"

"Was it not you last week who said we do not respect the old ways?" Hiashi said grinning. "What better way to prove your beliefs than following the Rite of Combat."

Hiro paled, "Surely you will not force an old man like me to fight a young man?"

"I'll fight anyone and everyone of it means I have to." Shirou declared. "If you are afraid, then choose a second who will fight in your stead you coward."

"Anyone?" Hiro said happily, "Then you would not mind fighting the best our clan has to offer?"

Shirou pointed at Hiashi, "Hell, to wipe that grin off your face I'd take him on."

The others glared at that, Hiashi was the pride of the clan.

"Don't do that Onii-chan." Hanabi whispered to him "Father is too strong."

"I'm stronger, I'm the strongest remember? You said so yourself." Shirou said gently

Hiashi sighed, he didn't want to fight Saber, but the clan's worthless pride had been smeared and needed to be salvaged. "Very well Saber, then I must fight you."

Shirou put down Hanabi and traced two Torashinas. "Ready when you are."

The others backed off. This was going to be brutal.

Hiashi stalked forward with resignation.

"What are the rules?" Shirou asked.

"Three clear hits to decide the winner." Hiashi said simply

As soon as Hiashi took as stance, Saber dashed forward at a terrifying speed.

Hiashi barely had time to move his hands before his head was given a solid hit. Hiashi saw stars for a second from the strength of the blow.

The others muttered, the fight should not have started until someone had officiated the match begin, but Saber had waited until Hiashi was in position.

'O-one hit," Hinata cried out. As the heir, it fell to her to officiate the match.

Hiashi shook his head as Saber backed off. Hiashi suddenly raised the skill level of Saber up several notches. If he hesitated at all, Sber would decimate him.

Hiashi went into the Gentle Fist stance again.

"B-begin" Hinata called out.

Saber dashed forward again.

Hiashi attempted to perform Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but Saber slipped past the first two palms and smashed one of the swords into Hiashi's gut. Hiashi felt the urge to vomit almost overtake him. It felt like a log had been hurled into his stomach.

Hiashi went down on his knees from the blow.

"O-one hit." Hinata called out nervously. She had never seen her father beaten down so easily before. None of them had. Hiashi was the pride of the Hyuga, the unbeatable clan head. Saber had taken that belief and threw it out a window. One more hit, and Saber would win.

Hanabi was speechless, she had said that Saber nii-chan was the strongest, but she had never understood how true that really was. Her father had been the strongest person before she met Saber, and now...her father was trying not to lose his lunch.

Saber stayed back while Hiashi gasped for air. "Do you yield?" he asked

Hiashi gasped again, but shook his head. To yield would be too much for the clan to accept. They would brand him and his daughters if he gave up. Hiashi gathered his breath and stood up once more.

It took a bit, but he was able to enter his stance once more. There was only one way he was going to hit Saber, the ultimate defense of the Hyuga, Kaiten.

"B-begin," Hinata called out

Instead of dashing forward, Saber merely stood there.

Waiting.

Hiashi was grateful for the reprieve while he gathered his breath. The air was becoming tense from all the clansmen around him. After a bit, Hiashi found his breath back to normal.

"Are you ready?" Saber asked him.

Hiashi smiled, "You should have taken the chance."

Shirou shook his head, "It would not have been honorable." Before Hiashi could reply, Saber dashed forward a third time.

"Kaiten" Hiashi cried as he set loose a large sphere of chakra that should have spent Saber flying.

Instead, Saber had backed up just in time and waited. Hiashi knew he was at a disadvantage. Kaiten could not move from the center. Saber would only have to wait for the circle to vanish before he attacked again. It would be tricky, but Hiashi might be able to raise a second one before Saber struck him.

Saber tested the sphere with a wooden sword and watched as it broke upon impact.

Hiashi saw this as a chance and canceled Kaiten in an attempt to land a blow. Yet, before he could get there, the other sword knocked his hands out of the way, and a new wooden sword in Saber's previously empty hand smashed on top of Hiashi's head.

Hiashi collapsed unconscious.

"W-winner, Saber." Hinata said disbelieving what she was saying.

"How? How could this happen?" The others were whispering. The clan head had not been going easy on Saber. He had used two of the most powerful techniques known to the clan in an attempt to land hits on Saber.

"Anyone else?" Saber asked. "I'm still game if anyone else wants to challenge the outcome."

"This...this... atrocity never happened," Hiro ranted. "Guards, guards seize him."

Hayate and Hitashi looked at each other. There was no way they were as strong as Saber. The clan head could have beaten the both of them while half asleep with one arm tied up.

The others in the clan began muttering angrily. They had been shamed by the outsider.

"I asked if there was anyone else who would like to challenge me." Saber said annoyed. Once again, people talked and talked but rarely did anything about their problems.

One man stepped forward and bowed. "I am Horo, the head of the branch family. Honor dictates that I fight in the name of my clan."

"Just remember that I fight in the name of Hanabi's freedom." Shirou reminded the man. The two were supposed to be fighting over that, not the honor of a clan.

Horo acknowledged the truth of the statement. "Very well, you are right. For the right of Hiro teaching Hanabi I challenge you Saber."

Saber took his stance and Horo did the same.

"Begin," Hinata said without stuttering.

Horo barely had time to move a muscle before a wooden sword slammed into his shoulder. He could feel his left arm dislocate from the blow.

"One hit" Hinata declared.

Horo gauged his injury, "I must concede this match, I am unable to continue."

Saber bowed to his opponent who did so in return.

Hiro was furious, both heads, both heads of the clan had been beaten. And the whole clan was staring at the whole event rather than doing something about it. "What are you doing?" He called out. "Deal with the outsider."

"No!" Hanabi and Hinata declared.

"Don't hurt Onii-chan." Hanabi pleaded.

"Saber has won the matches," Hinata declared, "If you disagree with the results then you must challenge Saber." This was new, the young heiress had never shown such backbone before. But, she was right. Tradition must be kept.

"Please," Saber said evilly looking at Hiro, "Challenge me. I dare you."

Hiro looked at the two wooden swords that had beaten the two heads and felt a shiver of fear crawl up his spine. The two swords seemed to be growling at him like tigers.

"N-no," Hiro said hanging his head, "I withdraw my comments."

"I demand an apology from you." Saber smirked.

Hiro looked up and glared at the man, "Never, I am a Hyuga."

"And yet the head of your clan had the humanity and humility to apologize when he deserved to." Shirou countered.

"The man is weak, he has been since his wife died." Hiro shouted loosing his cool.

All around him, his own kin were glaring at him. That had been a low blow. The loss of his wife had driven Hiashi to near suicide that day. If he hadn't any children of his own, Hiashi probably would have hung himself that day.

"I take offense at your words coward," Shirou said angrily.

Hiro was cornered and he knew it. None of the clan would back him up now. "Very well mongrel You shall have the honor of challenging me Hyuga Hiro of the main branch."

"No, I shall have the fun of turning you into my meat bag." Shirou said happily. He needed to get the stress out of his body and get back to his new book.

Hiro fumed, but would not deign to give the trash the knowledge that the trash was getting to him. He was on the council, not a filthy dog with no pedigree.

Hiro entered the courtyard and went into the traditional stance.

Saber seemed to relax, "Whenever you're ready."

Hinata was confused, Saber had always taken a stance before, but he said to begin so...

"Begin the match," Hinata declared.

Hiro tensed up, preparing for the blow that never came. Saber seemed to yawn and pulled out an orange colored book.

'_So this is why Kakashi brought this out before. He knew there was no chance in hell that the three kids could hurt him_.' Saber thought as he read the next page.

Hiro was fuming, the trash was reading during his match. The outrage, the shame was too much for him. He dashed forward, intent on killing the bastard.

Saber seemed to dance away from each blow while reading the book. "Sloppy," Saber commented. "The other two obviously kept up their techniques rather than relying on their clan name."

Hiro attempted to use Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but Saber was too quick.

"Is this what you planned on teaching Hanabi? To have more arrogance than common sense?" Saber continued.

"Kaiten" Hiro yelled, but Saber was long out of reach.

"You know what you remind me of? Sasuke. When I first met him he had the same arrogance. Seemed to think he was entitled to everything being an Uchiha." Saber taunted.

Many of the clan muttered, they remembered the arrogance of the Uchiha clan. To be compared to them was a pointed reminder.

Hiro was tiring, he hadn't seriously trained in years.

"Luckily, I beat that out of him within a week." Saber continued.

This time instead of dancing away, he slammed a sword into Hiro's balls.

"Aiee," Hiro cried cradling his battered manhood.

"One hit," Hinata said with relish. She had hated Hiro since he had first tried to have Hinata branded and Hanabi made heiress.

Hiro rolled on the ground crying in pain.

Shirou looked up form his book and called out, "Hanabi, remind me to read you this book later, it's really good."

"Sure thing onii-chan," Hanabi said happily. Once more, Shirou swore he saw stars in her eyes.

Hiro slowly picked himself up.

"Ready meatbag?" Shirou asked with disdain.

Hirou would not allow himself to yield. He would lose all status in the clan if he did not take Saber down. On the other hand, Saber had to be tired. Three duels should tire anyone. Yes, once Saber was defeated, he would rise to the top of the clan food chain.

Too bad he had never heard of the Battle of the Crimson Moon. Shirou had to fight infinitely stronger opponents for over forty eight straight hours.

Hiro took his stance, "Come peasant, I am ready."

Shirou suddenly began laughing, "You know, I think you out did Sasuke in arrogance right there. At least the boy acknowledged my strength from the first time we fought."

Hiro was pissed, to think, he was being told that an Uchiha had more humility than him. Hiro would wait though, he'd get his vengeance in the next clash.

Shirou continued to read his book for a bit, then placed a book mark between the pages. "Well, I need to hurry this up. Hanabi shouldn't stay up too late, she's got real class tomorrow."

With that, he put away the book.

Saber picked up his swords and dashed for Hiro.

"Kaiten," Hiro yelled as the unbreakable shield formed around him. Saber considered the shield then drew back one of the swords.

It was there that the entire compound swore that a short brown hair woman with white eyes and razor sharp teeth appeared in Saber's place. She was wearing a yellow shirt with black stripes and a green dress.

Behind the woman a humongous tiger face appeared and roared. Hiro was so startled that he shut off Kaiten.

In that moment the woman yelled, "An opening," and swing the sword fiercely, smashing into Hiro's face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

The woman seemed to vanish and turn back into Saber. "Thank you Fuji-nee," Saber said to the sword before it vanished.

The others stared at the scene before them. Saber was from that moment immortalized in their minds as the strangest man they ever met.

"W-winner, Saber," Hinata said in shock. The image had been too real. Not even Byakugan could see through it. The Sharingan probably could not have seen though it. No, it was as if that woman had replaced Saber for a moment in time.

"It would seem that your demand will be met," Hiashi said from where he laid.

"Clan head, surely you will not let our clan honor remained stained?" another of the elders begged.

"You want to take him on? Be my guest." the Head of the Main Clan said.

The elder looked over at Saber who seemed to be grinning at him. The elder looked at the wooden sword left and shivered. The sword seemed to desire the taste of his blood.

"Hanabi is hereby removed from Hyuga Hiro's care effective immediately," Hiashi declared while feeling a massive headache.

There were a few mutters left, but many of them were of praise that the old windbag had finally been taken down a peg. Many of the branch family were mentally raising Saber on a pedestal.

Saber gave a hug goodbye to Hanabi and a promise that he would read her the book after he had finished it himself.

Saber excused himself and left the impending chaos to the clan to sort through.

* * *

And Chaos it was.

Many of the elders wanted blood as soon as Saber was out of range. How dare the outsider shame the family so. How dare he harm the heads of the clan and an elder.

Cooler heads pointed out that they could have just refused the offer, but there had been too much desire for blood for a small smear on their name. Now, their honor and pride had been used as a handkerchief by Saber instead of a minor stain.

The few who knew Saber pointed out that Saber would not brag about the duel. So the stain was not a problem as long as it stayed within the clan.

While the adults debated on what should be done, three children felt their worlds alter.

Hinata, the timid heiress to the clan felt a great deal of satisfaction that her little sister had such a loyal protector. Forget the clan, if anyone dared to harm Hanabi, Saber would probably butcher the offender slowly. Hinata was a bit wistful that Saber was not as loyal to her, but then again she did not need as much help as Hanabi did. After the kidnapping, Hanabi had been a ghost to anyone other than Saber.

Only after months of interaction was Hanabi her old self again. Hinata had trained so hard the last few weeks with Saber and took pride that she had come away stronger and more confident in herself.

Kurenai had told her at the end of the camp how Saber had spoken highly of her and expected her to become a great person as long as she kept her goal in mind. Yes, Hinata would do it, she would become a ninja that not only Naruto, but the entire clan would acknowledge.

* * *

Neji watched as the supposedly stronger members of his clan were so easily beaten. He thought back to one of the earlier conversations he had overheard with Saber.

**Flashback**

"I believe hard work will overcome any genius," Lee said.

Saber nodded, "It usually does, unless the genius works as hard as the rest of the people." Lee and Neji didn't know that Saber was referring to Rin and Luvia at the time.

Lee hung his head down, "So you don't believe me?"

Saber shook his head, "Not at all, I am considered a failure by my peers."

Lee looked over at Gai-sensei remembering how Saber had beaten his idol. "Failure?"

Saber nodded again, "Yes, I only have one talent. But, I worked on that one talent so hard for so long that I was acknowledged by everyone."

"Yosh," Lee said with a fire in his eyes. "I will do the same thing as you Saber. And if I can't I will climb the mountain with one hand, and if I can't do that...

* * *

**End Flashback**

"One talent huh," Neji thought as he shook his head. As far as he could tell, Saber seemed to have several talents, yet he said his peers had viewed him as a failure.

Perhaps fate decreed that the failure would be viewed as powerful to others. Perhaps his own genius would be considered nothing but a poor man's trick to others. Perhaps Lee's ability would be considered genius while he was nothing more than the loser for relying on his clan abilities. It would bear some thinking.

Hanabi had now firmly entrenched the idea that Saber would never lose. She would for the rest of her life never doubt that Saber could not defeat any enemy that he met.

Hanabi looked at her beaten father, her cousin, the head of the branch family, and the detestable Hiro who was only now coming around. The Hyugas were supposed to be one of the strongest clans in the village, yet Saber had beaten their best without a sweat. Truly, Onii-chan was the strongest. Hanabi looked at the discarded broken sword and held it in her hands. For a short time, she could feel the strength of a tiger flow though her hands, before the sword suddenly vanished.

The power that the sword showed her would open Hanabi's eyes to a new possibility. The clan always focused on hand to hand combat. Yet, there were weapons that could channel chakra...

The wheels in the head of the prodigy of the main house began spinning as she began thinking of a new style.

* * *

That night, Naruto dreamed.

He watched as Saber cleaved Berserker's arm off as Ria held off the blow that would kill Saber. The two were sent flying as Rin fell to the ground. The magnificent sword broke, but Saber brought forth a new one.

"Shirou," Ria called as she added her grip to the hilt of the sword.

Berserker dashed forward preparing to kill the two of them.

The two of them let forth a mighty yell as they slam the sword into Berserker's stomach.

The giant stops moving.

The air is still.

"**Is that your sword Saber?**" the giant speaks for the first time.

"Yes, Caliburn. The sword I pulled from the testing stone. I lost it in my youth." Ria answers.

"**That is not your sword**," Berserker tells her. "**It is merely the illusion of it. But still...the power of that illusion is not to be underestimated. To think that it would kill me seven times instantly**."

The giant fades with the rising sun and vanishes into dust.

"No," Illya says in disbelief, "Berserker." She collapses from the shock of it all.

Rin picks herself up breathing heavily, "Nice work Emiya." Rin begins coughing from her near death expereince.

Saber goes forward and picks up Illya.

"Shirou?" Rin and Saber ask in astonishment.

"Lets go home." Saber says to the two of them as he walks towards home.

The two of them follow silently.

The four of them get back to the Emiya residence and all but collapse.

Rin heads off to her room and Ria follows Saber to a guest room where he tucks Illya in bed.

Saber and Ria head off to their prospective rooms and lay down for some much needed sleep.

The dream shifts,

Poseidon is visiting Rider regularly. Every time, he brings Rider new gifts. Pearls from the ocean floor, a necklace made of coral, a dress made by some of the sea nymphs. Each gift Rider receives with love and joy. Never has she received such gifts before for her alone.

Pegasus is by her side at all times, nuzzling her for head rubs and sweets. The winged horse is Rider's little baby, spoiled rotten.

The two sisters however, view Poseidon's visits with suspicion. They greet him warmly, then try to have him leave as soon as they can. They seem to want Poseidon to spend as little time near Rider as possible.

As soon as Pegasus is large enough, Rider begins to take rides on him. At first, the flights are harmless ways to enjoy the freedom that flight offers.

Then they begin to change.

Rider soon makes trips to visit Poseidon's realm. She is escorted to his temples by nymphs and fishes as she visits the god of the sea.

Naruto watches as Rider enjoys the company and someone who seems to like her regardless of her curse.

Yet, Naruto still sees that hungry look in Poseidon's eye, and he is disturbed.

* * *

**Author's note**: Longest chapter yet.

Well now, I have my voice back, the room isn't spinning anymore, I'm not coughing up my lungs, and it doesn't hurt to swallow anymore. So, I spent my quarantine making this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed reading it. Oh, if you can't tell, I made the broken phantasm of Tora shinai bring forth the spirit of a pissed off Tiger...I mean Tiga.

...

She's right behind me isn't she?

...

This is going to hurt

* * *

L33t Horo is my Beta, and I don't own any franchise.


	21. Saber meets Archer

**Author's note**: It appears I did a disservice to my readers and broke my promise about displaying Archer's stats to compare to Saber Shirou last chapter. To which I formally apologize and bow for that.

**Servant Archer**

Real Name Emiya Shirou

Male

187cm 79kg

True Neutral Alignment

**Stats**:

Strength D

Endurance C

Agility C

Magical Energy B

Luck D

Nobel Phantasm E-A++

**Class Skills**

**Magical Resistance** D: Nullifies single action magic. Equivalent to wearing a talisman. Also nullifies low level genjutsu

**Independent Action** B: Capable of remaining in this world for two days without a established contract. Also capable to live on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.

**Skills**:

**Clairvoyance** C: Allows clear vision of distant objects. Improves body movement and vision.

**Magic** C-: Knowledge of orthodox magic. At this strength able to identify all common forms of magic but is unable to perform any. Has an unclassified magic to call his own however.

**Magic detection** B: Able to locate source of a spell or a barrier field seals within half a mile. At B rate is unable to identify exact type of spell used.

**Mind's Eye (True)** B: Insight fostered by intense training. A 'combat logic' that allows for calm analysis of the situation and the enemy's ability in spite of danger, and a consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation. If there is even a 0.1% chance of a comeback this ability greatly improves the chances of success

**Bravery** B: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. At B rank,a bonus effect of increasing melee damage is applied.

**Eye for Weapons** S: Has a 100% chance to identify a weapon if it possesses legendary or mythic properties. Skill reduced three levels for non-blade weapons

Nobel Phantasm:

**Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Sword Creation**

A special magic called a Reality Marble

Usable only by Emiya Shirou

Able to duplicate any weapon seen

Any duplicated weapons will be reduced by one rank

Able to ignore rank reduction by creating Broken Phantasms

Broken phantasms require two to three times the energy to produce

Defensive equipment is also possible

Technique requires two to three times the energy to produce

Rank: E-A++

Type: ?

Range: ?

Maximum Target: ?

**Shroud of Martin**

A black armor with a red cape and coat worn by Emiya Shirou at all times

Originally belonging to an unknown saint but now recognized as Shirou's

Unknown how he obtained it

Outfit protects wearer from heat and cold

Self repairs any damage done to the outfit

Outfit will never get wet or hinder wearer in combat

Outfit is always worn and requires no Prana to use

Rank E

Type: Pro-Unit

Range: N/A

Maximum target : 1

Description: Emiya Shirou became a Counter Guardian by offering his soul after death for the power to save that which could not be saved. He spent his entire life trying to live up to a flawed ideal of saving people. Ended up saving people by killing people. Was considered a hero for a very short time before he was treated with suspicion for having unknown motives. Was killed when a person he saved betrayed him.

**Heroic Accomplishments**:

Saved a small village from a natural disaster (Made deal with planet to do so)

Brought an end to the First Southern Asia War (Blamed for the cause of it)

Wiped out the Khufus in Africa to end tribal warfare'

Forced ceasefire between Laos, Vietnam, Tailand, and Cambodia.

Saved a grand total of 1,359,063 people over the course of his life

Killed a total of 124,972 people while alive

**Servant Saber**

Real name: Emiya Shirou

Male

187cm 79kg

Lawful Good alignment

Strength C

Endurance B

Agility B

Magical Energy B+

Luck C+

Nobel Phantasm E-A++

Abilities:

**Magical Resistance **D: Nullifies single action magic. Equivalent to wearing a talisman. Also nullifies low level genjutsu

**Independent Action** E: Able to remain in the world for thirty minutes without a contract

Skills:

**Clairvoyance** C: Allows clear vision of distant objects. Improves body movement and vision.

**Magic** C-: Knowledge of orthodox magic. At this strength able to identify all common forms of magic but is unable to perform any. Has an unclassified magic of his own however.

**Magic detection** B: Able to locate source of a spell or a barrier field seals within half a mile. At B rate is unable to identify exact type of spell used.

**Mind's Eye (True)** B+: Insight fostered by intense training. A 'combat logic' that allows for calm analysis of the situation and the enemy's ability in spite of danger, and a consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation. If there is less than 0.1% chance of a comeback this ability greatly improves the chances of success

**Bravery** A: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. At B rank,a bonus effect of increasing melee damage is applied. At A rank, receives a C rank skill of Intimidation skill and a bonus in pain resistance.

**Intimidation** C: The ability to weaken an opponent's attack and defense. At C rank, enemy's stats are reduced by one rank unless the enemy has either Mind's eye or Bravery of C rank or higher.

**Eye for Weapons** S: Has a 100% chance to identify a weapon if it possesses legendary or mythic properties. Skill reduced three levels for non-blade weapons

**Nobel Phantasm**: Same as Archer's

**Heroic Achievements** include:

Killed Primate Fury (at the cost of his own life)

Fought the Battle of the Blood Moon

The Four Hour Battle with the 25th Dead Apostle Ancestor. (Note: was only able to delay Dead Apostle until Arcrueid Brunestud arrived)

Cleansing of the Dark Pyramid

Responsible for the defense of Gibraltar

Evacuation of Mecca

Champion of Israel (First Middle Eastern War)

Killed 438 of Mad Cain's golems

Recovered the first Dragon egg found in 2000 years (last seen in the possession of Kischur Zelretch)

* * *

As you can see, Archer is inferior to Saber in stats.

The main differences between the two is this. Saber is stronger and faster than Archer because of his class and the training he got from his friends that Archer never made. Archer, however, is faster at tracing and a better fighter as he is the 'ideal.' Archer has far more experience, not even counting the added experience he gained as a counter guardian.

Imagine Saber as a stronger and faster boxer, while Archer is a more clever and experienced one. Of course, they were both experienced when they died, but the sheer number battles goes in Archer's favor.

Oh, before I forget, as an apology for not displaying the stats last chapter, I am going to add a few stats to Berserker's profile. Enjoy.

* * *

**Servant Berserker**

True Name: Unknown at present time

Male

189cm 187kg

Alignment: Chaotic Mad

Stats

Strength B (A)

Endurance B (A)

Agility A (A+ )

Luck E (C)

Magical Energy C (A)

Nobel Phantasm ?

Abilities:

**Mad Enhancement** B: Rank up parameters as marked by parenthesis, but most of one's reason is robbed. Mad Enhancemnt at this level will negate or lower mental skills such as Bravery and Instinct as well as some Noble Phantasms, namely the ones that require activation. Passive Noble Phantasms are not affected

Skills: Unknown at present time

Noble Phantasm: Unknown at present time

Description: Unknown at Present time

Heroic Accomplishments: Unknown at present time

Note: Stats and Abilities discovered will likely alter known traits. Please stand by, and try not to get killed finding out what they are...

**Story Start**

**

* * *

**

Naruto woke up to the delicious smell of his second favorite food in the world, pancakes. Those warm fluffy flapjacks with syrup were the perfect way to start the day. Naruot hooped out of bed and quickly got ready for the day.

"Good morning Master," Rider said to him as he left his room.

"Good morning Rider," Naruto replied back as he dashed for breakfast. "Please call me Naruto"

"Yes Master," Rider answered, "As you command Master"

Naruto rolled his eyes, this must have been the millionth time that he and Rider had done that same song and dance. Never did any good, but there was always tomorrow.

Naruto dashed to the table and pulled up a seat just as Sasuke knocked on the door. Naruto mildly grumbled about just getting comfortable but opened the door for the emo. Naruto dashed back just as his plate was served.

"Good Morning Naruto," Saber asked. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, I had the most interesting of dreams last night." Naruto said hinting to Saber.

"Hmpf, dreamed of a land of ramen again?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. He never knew what it was like to be a Master. To see horrors and wonders from beyond the normal world. Or in this case, ninja world.

Naruto felt like retorting, but the whole things was too silly anymore. Naruto suddenly blinked, '_When did I start changing?_' Naruto thought. '_I would have yelled him out at the top of my lungs last year._'

"What's the matter dope?" Sasuke mocked slightly, "Can't take a joke?"

Naruto smiled and pointed to Saber. His faithful Servant had already traced a wooden sword.

"Sasuke," Saber warned, "We do not mock other people's dreams. Especially during breakfast."

Naruto had the pleasure of seeing Sasuke pale at the sight of that demon sword. Naruto shook his head, the mornings were all so different now. Last year, he would be eating alone in his small cramped apartment eating instant ramen. Now, he was living in a nice sized house with two adults who would fight to the death to protect him and Sasuke who came every breakfast and most dinners.

Saber was like the father Naruto never had. Saber was always cooking, cleaning, and taking care of him. He never tolerated anyone ever harassing or cheating him. There had been several drunks that tried to beat him one time, only for Saber to disable them with quick strikes with that wooden sword he favored. Honestly, as long as Saber was around, Naruto had no fear of anything in the village. Before, he had always been smiling as a mask to hide his pain. Over the months, his smile had become a real one.

Rider was like the teasing older sister that Kiba had. She was always making remarks that ended up being misunderstood and causing Naruto to be attacked by an enraged Sakura. Yet, as soon as anyone showed any true malice to him, Rider had her chain nails at the ready. Rider was always enjoying a good prank herself. While Saber was a strict believer in no pranks, Rider would watch, encourage, and sometimes join in on some of Naruto's new pranks. Naruto only heard it a few times, but Rider's laugh was like wind chimes. The sound of her light laughing was worth any punishment met out by Saber.

Iruka used to be the father figure that he looked up to, but after Saber showed up, Iruka was more like an older brother who visited when he could. Iruka was always worried about Naruto and how the life of a ninja was treating Naruto. Honestly, some of those times felt constricted, but it was comforting. He felt safe and secure knowing that there was someone always worried about him.

Ichiraku across the street was doing spectacular these days. With the increased menu and larger building, customers were more than willing to walk a bit to eat the finest ramen in the country, if not the whole world. Apparently, even the Fire Daimyo had visited Ichiraku and asked for seconds.

Back when he was younger, he used to cry himself to sleep from the loneliness. Everyone but jiji, Iruka, and Ichiraku hated him. Now, he had friends, family, and many precious people. Several new stores allowed him to do business, and didn't overcharge him. More people respected him, or at least didn't judge him for his prisoner.

Yes, life was going up for Naruto.

But Fate, she's a mean little bitch with a nasty sense of humor...

* * *

**Team Yugito**

Yugito woke up in her usual manner. Quick, alert, ready for danger.

Until she got out of bed.

Yugito always hated this one moment of weakness. Once out of bed, gravity always seemed to double and the world was always a little shaky.

"Mmm," Yugito said as she staggered towards the fridge. Milk, she needed her morning milk or she was useless for an hour. '_Stupid cat_.' She thought to her tenant.

"**Now kitten, I can't help my nature. Besides, I suspect you would act like this every morning even without me**." Niibi mumbled. As bad as Yugito was at moving in the morning, Niibi was worse. Nothing could match the laziness of a cat when waking.

Somehow, she made it to the fridge and immediately drank from the carton.

"Hmm, I must say that I seem to have a trend with women. The last one I had an acquaintance with had these very same problems in the morning." Archer said with amusement.

Yugito rolled her eyes. She still hated to being compared to a woman who was probably dead for centuries. Yes, whoever this Rin was sounded far too arrogant and stubborn for her to get along with.

"Morning Archer," Yugito says, then instantly regrets it. She actually said **his** damned name.

"**About time kitten. Now is not the time for petty grievances. There will be war here**." Niibi said with a bit of satisfaction. Yugito had been doing her best to refer to Archer as Him rather than actually using her Servant's title. The whole thing had amused Niibi for a while, but this was too critical for them to bicker now.

"The confirmed Servants are now Saber, me, Lancer back in Kumo, and Berserker." Archer said. "That still leaves Assassin and Caster who may or may not have been summoned."

Niibi considered that and nodded. "**And the status of Rider is unknown at this point. It could be that the old turtle was defeated by one of the other Servants**."

"I have to say," Archer told the Cat, "Your Ceremony is by far the the largest in territory. All the others that I have been in were fought on much smaller areas. Cities, islands, those sorts of things."

Yugito wished she could shut the two up when they began planning for their Ceremony. It's not like she has any desire to participate.

"**It's not like I designed it Archer. The whole thing was arranged long before my time**." Niibi said defensively. "**If it had been me, I would have us summon our champions at the same time on some mountain somewhere**."

Yugito snorted, "No, if it were up to you, the whole thing would be a napping competition."

Niibi shook it's head. "**Foolish kitten. This is about becoming the spirit of the planet. The will of the planet itself. One does not do such things lightly**."

"Basically, it's like becoming a god in a sense." Archer tried to put in.

Yugito couldn't care less. The servant was granted a wish and the Demon would ascend, but there was nothing on the fate of the host.

"**Can't help it kitten, Jinchuriki had never been conceived when the ceremony first began all those millennia ago. You humans were still playing with rocks and sticks back then**." Niibi said as Yugito went out to meet her team.

"All right you three," Yugito told her students, "The exam takes place in a few days. Till then we are to discretely analyze the strength of Konoha as well as see if there is truth in the rumor of a jinchuriki here."

Tamaki raised his hand, "Sensei. Since Saber is here, doesn't that mean that they have one of the demons?"

Yugito sighed, "No, all it means is that someone that goes by the name Saber is here. We have no confirmation if that one is a Servant or just has the name as coincidence. Besides, it could be that Saber is from a neighboring village and visits often."

.

"Ace, you and Tamaki will wander the main roads. Stay away from the alleys and focus on the number of genin you see. Naru, you're with me." Yugito ordered. Archer, as always would watch her back whether she wanted him to or not. "Above all, keep away from that Suna team. Their jinchuriki is a known psychopath and serial killer."

"S-sensei," Naru spoke up, "Should w-we really split up? We are in an enemy village."

"Konoha and Kumo are in the middle of a cease fire. Neither us nor Konoha want to start a war at the moment." Yugito said. 'I hope.' she added in her thoughts.

Ace smiled and hugged Naru causing her to develop a blush, "Don't worry, we have immunity during the exam. They may hate us, but they can't do anything to us."

"We'll be fine," Tamaki reassured her, "I'll keep him safe for you."

Unlike certain characters that can't tell that someone has a crush on them, the entire team was well aware of Naru's affections. The two hadn't done much other than lunch dates and sometimes hold hands, but the two were an unofficial couple for now.

This was one of the many reasons why Yugito was sure that her team was not ready for the exams. '_Kami, if you are there, please keep these three idiots alive...or at least until I can kill them when we get home_.'

She and her team split up her two male students headed towards the center of the village to begin counting.

She, Naru, and Archer began heading towards the fringes of the village.

'_Why does the Raikage want to determine Konoha's strength?_' Naru thought quietly. '_War? Alliance? Looking for weaknesses?_' True she was a ninja and would obey orders, but the quiet kunochi questioned the true reason for the orders.

Archer looked around as they walked searching for signs of this 'Saber.' What he did notice was that while the villagers viewed his Master with suspicion, he seemed to gain a number of smiles.

"Keep up the good work." One ninja that was playing cards called out.

"Good luck keeping an eye out on those Kumo nins they're all sneaky." An old woman called out.

One chunin however stalked up to Archer and said coldly, "First you consort with demons, now you deal with our enemy? Where is your pride Saber?"

Archer smelled the hint of alcohol on his breath, even though it was just the morning. Truly, it was always 5:00 somewhere.

"Lay off mac," a road worker yelled back, "The Hokage probably asked him to show them Kumos around or something."

"Something like that," Archer mumbled.

"There yah see? Saber ain't no traitor. Not like certain drunks who want to break rules round here." the road worker said pointedly.

The drunk suddenly paled and looked around with a great deal more sober senses. He seemed relieved when he didn't see anything, but scurried off like a rat.

Yugito glanced at Archer, it seemed that the odds were good that Saber was a Servant if that demon was real.

"Excuse me," Yugito asked, trying to talk to the helpful road worker. "What is wrong with Saber here?"

"Nothing at all ma'am, just the ramblings of an idiot." the road worker said getting back to work. "Look, no offense, but foreign ninja asking questions is a bad thing round these parts. I suggest you keep your question to yourself or the Hokage. Keeps men like me from being questioned later on what we talked about."

Yugito nodded, she figured she would get rebuffed, but at least the man was polite enough when he told her to go away. "I apologize, I was just curious. I'll let you get back to work."

The worker grunted as he began putting orange cones out around his work space.

Yugito, Naru, and Archer began making their way towards one section of the village, when her sense of danger began tingling. Before her, she saw the team from Suna pass her by. The red head jinchuriki stopped and looked at her a minute before he broke into a smile.

"Mother will enjoy tasting your blood." The boy said creepily.

"**We shall see Shukaku**," Niibi muttered, "**We shall see**."

Gaara continued to walk through the village with his two companions staying as far back as they dared. Yugito could feel the pressure lessen as the three of them left.

"Archer, where was Berserker?" Yugito asked a bit nervous.

"Right beside him, though you could not see him. Make no mistake, Berserker would have attacked us at that moment if given the order. We need to find an ideal place to fight quickly." Archer told her.

Yugito nodded, she may hold the two tailed cat, but that boy was like death incarnate in that brief encounter. Pride went out the window when the red head declared her fate.

"What do you recommend?" Yugito asked.

"Someplace with a view. A tall building, or the top of the mountain." Archer said, "But first we should wake her up."

Yugito looked down and saw Naru had passed out.

* * *

Ace and Tamaki were quickly beginning to feel discouraged with their job. So far, they had only seen three Konoha genin in the village. Yet, there were seemingly a dozen chunin and a few jonin that were more than willing to walk the same way as them for a brief time.

Chunin exams or not, these people did not trust anyone from Kumo. The only other genin they had seen was a team from a new village with a musical note on their heads and a team from the hidden in the rain village. Strange people those were. They were wearing masks to breathe underwater in a place that only had a few lakes and small rivers.

"At least we haven't seen any Hyugas." Tamaki joked.

"Yeah, they'd probably kill us on sight." Ace added.

The two sighed, they just wanted to get through the day and get back to the hotel. There was safety in numbers here.

They ended up getting a bit far from their intended area while trying to complete their mission. They were now in a corner of the village and needed to head back and continue looking.

"It's strange," Tamaki said, "We should have seen more genin while here. While we are early, there should be more groups of genin in the village."

"Yeah, it's like they all decided to sleep in today." Ace agreed.

"Probably because they are." A familiar voice called out as they passed.

Ace and Tamaki whipped their heads to the right. There, a compound with a white and red fan of the dead Uchiha clan stood. Yet, the place looked well cared for, as well as there was a ramen restaurant that was closed for the moment.

What caught their attention was their favorite mentor Archer beside a blond boy with blue eyes and a hideously bright orange outfit and a beautiful woman with purple hair and a black outfit that could only be described as sexy.

"Archer?" Ace asked. "Shouldn't you be with Sensei?"

The blond boy looked like he wanted to say something, but Archer placed a hand on his mouth lightly.

"I'm busy with something right now. What are you two doing here." Archer asked them.

Tamaki blinked, "Uh, we were just following orders and went a bit far in scouting."

Archer placed a hand on his chin for a second. As if he was thinking of something. This was different from what Archer did normally.

"How's the scouting going?" Archer asked.

Ace shrugged, "Not well, so far all we've seen are three...well four now. What did you mean that they were probably sleeping in? Konoha can't let their genin be that lazy."

The blond boy seemed to want to shout something, but Archer was keeping his mouth firmly on the boy's mouth.

'_Is this one of the reasons we are here_?' Tamaki thought. He had a sudden vision of death as he remembered the Kumo diplomat kidnapping the Hyuga. Kidnapping in broad daylight was suicide. Yet, the boy seemed to not fight Archer.

"Right, carry on, I've got my job here to do." Archer told them as he led the boy and the woman away.

Ace and Tamaki nodded and walked away.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked Ace. "We can't be here to kidnap someone in the chunin exams. All the other villages would declare war on us for breaking the peace of the exams."

Ace narrowed his eyes, "I don't know, but we need to ask Sensei now." Not only was Archer acting suspicious, but he was acting different as well. The way he held himself, the aura, the feeling of superiority was different. While there, Archer had seemed somewhere between friendlier and more suspicious at the same time.

It was him though, the same voice, the same clothes. While the stance was a bit different minutely, it was still the same. The way he held his hands at the ready to bring forth countless weapons, only Archer ever kept his hands like that at all times.

The two headed off to talk to their sensei, not realizing that they had picked up a tail in spirit form.

Saber had asked Rider to follow them and see if this 'Archer' was indeed real. If so, this village was in for a world of danger.

"What's going on Saber? Why did they seem to know you? They kept getting your name wrong though." Naruto asked.

"No, Archer is another Servant class." Saber said shaking his head grimly.

Naruto blinked, "Hey, is it possible that it's the same Archer as from the Grail war you were in?"

Saber shrugged, "I don't know Naruto. It's possible since Rider is here. In the mean time, I want you to hide yourself in the house. I've got a secret place to hide you."

"No," Naruto declared, "If you got to stay near Ria, then I get to stay near you."

Saber sighed, this was going to be a tougher battle, but he would do as he was asked.

"As you command Master."

"Naruto, my name is Naruto." his little master corrected.

"True, but at that moment you were acting as a Master," Saber said smiling. "So deal with it Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Great, now about that secret place."

Saber shook his head, "I'd rather that be a place used as a last resort." '_I'll have to finish the escape tunnel tonight_.'

"Where is it?" Naruto asked curious. He liked secret. "Don't worry, I can keep quiet."

Saber sighed, "It's a hidden room under the place where I sit to eat. The door is opened by pressing your thumb into the knot on the wood then pulling it up by your thumb. Don't use it unless you have no choice."

Naruto nodded, a secret room, yes that was a good place to hide. "'Kay, but I'm still coming with you."

"Understood, but we need to inform the Hokage of the possibility of danger to the village. Archer may not care how many people die so long as we both do." Saber said.

The two made their way towards the office carefully. The last thing they needed was to bump into the Servant. Luckily, Naruto in his years as the king of pranks knew every back corner, hidden passage, and alley like the back of his hand. With Naruto leading and Saber in spirit form, the two were able to sneak into the Hokage's office without being seen by anyone. A feat that impressed but Saber and the Hokage.

"So," The Hokage said as he filled out more forms. "What brings you two here? Missions?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, we came to warn you."

The Hokage looked up from his work and gave them his full attention. "Oh? What is it?"

"A third Servant, under the name of Archer is possibly here. If so, he and I may end up fighting. If that happens, there will be casualties." Saber told Hiruzen.

The old man inhaled his pipe. "Is there no way to avoid the conflict?"

Saber shrugged, "Possibly, this is a battle royal, but Servants usually prefer to fight without witnesses lest others learn our weaknesses."

The Third sighed, "What do you recommend?"

Saber considered it and said, "As far as I can tell, the one that goes by the name of Archer is with two boys with clouds on their plates. Kumo I believe is the name. The boys said they had been sent as scouts, and found four of something. The purpose of the scouting is unknown, but the Archer class is by far the best when it comes to scouting and independent action."

"Kumo huh?" The old Hokage went through a pile of paper work and pulled out a folder. In it he showed the pictures of the jonin instructor, a girl and two boys. "Are any of these familiar?"

Saber nodded, "I recognize the two boys, but not the girl or the woman."

Naruto nodded as well, "Yeah, the two of them were together near my house and Ichiraku."

"Very well, I will...hmm, there's a note attached that says that you were there Saber at the time they arrived at the gate." The Hokage said

Saber blinked, were they there? He couldn't remember. Naruto looked at him as well. He, Rider, Archer, the rest of the genin twelve as well as all their instructors had come at the same time. There hadn't been anyone but those that came from the camp at the time.

Saber spoke up "I don't think so, but the two boys seemed to think I was Archer. It's just a conjecture, but it could be that Archer looks a great deal like me."

Naruto added, "Yeah, just as the rest of us at the camp. We all came together at the same time. Saber's been with me since."

The Hokage nodded convinced. That was plenty of witnesses to testify that Saber had already entered the village. "Very well, I will send out some of my jonins to collect the team."

"If I could alter that, use a single chunin or two. Make it seem like there is a problem with the paperwork, a **T** not crossed or a signature not filled in." Saber said. "Don't antagonize them as a Servant will attack if you plan on doing the same."

The Hokage smiled, Saber was devious. "Alright, then what?"

"Then confirm if it is Archer. If so, let him in, but don't attack. Archer's may be long range specialists, but there are always exceptions. I'll keep my Master and myself on a low profile for awhile and hope that they leave. If not, I will lead Archer out of the village and kill him." Saber said.

"I cannot allow violence to take place during the exams." the Third responded.

"Then hope that Archer is not willing to seek us out. When Servants meet, there will be battle." Saber said finally.

Saber began to leave the room when he said, "You know Naruto, your shadow clones will do wonders for willing out all that paperwork when you're Hokage. I have no idea how your Hokage gets it all done."

Sarutobi Hiruzen had been Hokage for decades and been known as the Professor, but right now, he felt like an idiot.

As Naruto and Saber let, they distinctly heard the old man yell out, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

"Hmm, I guess he does that too." Saber said to Naruto who shrugged. Naruto had never seen the old man make a Kage Bushin in his life.

Back in the office, the Hokage was finally able to read the newest Icha Icha book after it came out months ago. "So that's why Minato was always so free of paperwork." Around him, three clones were diving into the paperwork while one was ordering Iruka to find the team from Kumo and tell them that the forgot to sign something on their forms.

"I should have done this back when I first started," The Third said as he went back to his book and began giggling slightly.

* * *

Yugito was not pleased. She was sure that she had filled out all the paperwork properly before she left the village and handed it off to the gate guards. '_What did I miss? I thought I double checked it_.'

"**You triple checked it kitten. Trust me, you were obsessed with making sure nothing would go wrong about entering the village**." The Niibi assured her.

"I apologize if this is an inconvenience, the scarred chunin said, but the Hokage has asked for you to head to his office and fill out that last bit of paperwork before you can participate in the exams."

With that, the man turned to leave.

"Wait," Yugito asked, "Don't you need to escort us?"

Iruka shook his head, "No, you just need to head on over to his office sometime today. Anyway, I need to get to the academy to teach my next class. You can follow me if you want, the academy is on the way towards the Hokage's office."

Iruka began to leave once more, but stopped and smiled, "Ah, Saber. Good to see you. Your specials at Ichiraku are the best."

Archer felt uncomfortable. He had never been mistaken by another person before he came to this village. "Ah...that's good to hear."

"Yeah," Iruka said as they followed him. "How is Naruto? I've been so busy, I haven't had time to visit. Not to mention that training camp you assembled for those four teams. I haven't seen Naruto in about a month now."

Archer considered the options then said, "He was well last I saw him. He's off elsewhere right now."

"Ah, is today you watch over Hanabi? Well, she just started the academy about a week ago now. So you'll have to wait till she gets out of class." Iruka said cheerfully.

Archer and Yugito were confused by the antics of this Saber. Lancer and Archer never leave their master's sides. Though Archer said that as and Archer, he is well suited towards independent assignments away from her. It seemed that saber was organizing various genin for something, probably the exam, but it could be something else.

"Well, Saber could probably direct you towards the office." Iruka said to Yugito, "This is where we part." Up ahead was the academy.

Iruka was about to leave, when he turned around. A thought had crossed his mind. "Say, Saber. Why are you with these two from Kumo anyway?"

The three outsiders were freed from commenting when a major outcry came from behind them.

"ONIIIIIIIIIII-" The voice was young, high pitched, and full of joy. Archer had just enough time to turn around when a small missile tried to collide with him. Instinct took over as he dodged the attack.

"CHAan?" the missile finished in confusion as she missed her target and smashed into the ground.

"Itai," the young girl cried, "Baka Onii-chan. You were supposed to catch me like you always do."

Archer blinked in confusion, while Yugito's and Naru's blood turned to ice. It was a Hyuga girl, a **main** branch Hyuga.

'_This is not good_,' Yugito thought. She had no intentions of going anywhere near the Hyuga residence. Why did Fate decide that one would literally throw herself at her?

"Onii-chan?" Hanabi asked as saber would already have said something. "Are you okay?"

Archer was silent, unsure of what to say. For that one moment, he saw Illya's famous flying tackle again, complete with yelling onii-chan voice action.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Hanabi asked a it afraid. Saber was shaking, even retreating a bit from her. "Did you get hurt? Did daddy hurt you last night?" Hanabi began advancing as Archer was retreating.

As he looked at the girl, he could see Illya again, poor sweet dead Illya.

All his fault.

All his fault.

He couldn't protect her and she died.

She died, the last person to believe in him.

No.

No

Nononono

No, he couldn't take it, he needed to get away.

Not this, he couldn't go through this again.

Hanabi was beginning to cry, "Please onii-chan, don't run, please I won't hurt you. Not again. Never again." It was almost too much for her. Saber was abandoning her. No, he couldn't he was the one who beat the bad ones. What would happen to her if he left her?

"Mistress, please don't run ahead of little old me." her new caretaker called. Hinoko Hyuga was once a powerful Kunochi, but age had dulled her movements. At seventy years old, she was a shadow of her former self, but she was viewed by all as the kindly grandmother of the family. Though she could have applied for the council, Hinoko had always preferred to stay out of clan politics and honor her dead husband.

However, old or not, she took one look at the Kumo head plate and charged forward like a ferocious lioness. Though her joints ached, she moved as fast as any chunin with the experience unmatched by many jonin. "Get away from Hanabi you scum. Touch my grandniece and I'll rip your heads off."

Yugiko found herself backing away from the old woman. She had no doubt that there could have been an army of Kumo nin and that old woman would have killed them all to get to her little Hanabi.

Hanabi found herself clutching the sides of Hinoko. The sight of Saber had blinded her to the two kidnappers. "No," she whispered, "No,no,nononono, please don't let them take me away again."

Yugito noticed that Iruka had vanished, but was unable to do anything. She and her team were in deep shit right now. To flee was to brand them as kidnappers, to fight would be suicide, to stay was dangerous. But only in staying still was there a chance that her team would get though this alive.

"Saber," Hinoko accused, "Why are you with these kidnappers? You were the one who rescued Hanabi. What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about? The foolish attempt to kidnap a Hyuga was seven years ago." Yugito retorted.

"Don't play the idiot with me harpy. The rest of the clan might have let it go thanks to this ingrates help, but I won't let it go you monster." Hinoko snarled. She was like an old lioness protecting the last of her cubs to the death.

An alarm was sounding, Iruka had hit the alarm and was summoning assistance. The scarred chunin was running back with various teachers while the students ran for shelter.

All around the odd stand off, various ninjas were all assembling to protect the children of the academy.

This was not good. Yugito was trapped, Naru was shivering, and Archer looked like he was suffering a trauma of sorts.

* * *

Saber and Naruto were almost home when the alarm sounded.

The two of them looked at each other and nodded.

They both raced back towards the sound of the alarm.

Saber nearly had a heart attack when he saw that the alarm was coming from the school grounds.

'_Not the children, don't you dare harm the children_.' Saber thought with gritted teeth. If the children were dead, there would be no mercy for the Servant.

Another Servant and Master were attracted by the noise.

"Let's go mother, let us see what is going on." Gaara said with a hint of glee.

Ace and Tamaki knew that something had gone wrong as soon as the alarms began.

"Not good." Ace said.

"What do you want to bet that we're in for hell?" Tamaki asked.

Ace didn't both to answer, instead, he and Tamaki dove into a narrow alley and prepared to fight if necessary.

Watching them, Rider debated leaving them, but Saber would need all the information on Archer. No, she would wait, watch, and listen. Saber should be enough to protect the master long enough for her to sense any danger to her master.

Saber and Naruto dashed along the roofs till they leaped towards the middle of the crowd of ninjas.

The first thing Saber noticed was Hanabi being protected by an old woman.

The second thing he noticed was...Archer. He could feel the Servant's power as he approached. He could see Archer stiffen as he approached. Saber knew that Archer must have felt him too.

Saber was coming in for a landing quickly, his twin swords ready.

He could only see the back of Archer, but he was already recognizing it.

The Shroud of Martin. The outfit of a long dead and forgotten saint.

The very outfit he was wearing now.

'_No_,' Saber thought as his foot hit the ground and Archer turned towards him. '_No, it can't be. A Servant cannot be summoned twice in a wa_r.'

Archer was now facing him, his own twin swords at the ready.

'_No, it can't be...me_?' Saber thought in disbelief. No, it wasn't him. There was something wrong, something twisted about Archer. For some reason, Saber could only feel disgust towards and despise Archer upon meeting him. There was no way Saber would be able to cooperate with Archer. It was as primal a feeling as fear and love. Inside his most basic core, Saber hated Archer.

"Emiya Shirou," Archer declared.

Saber wasn't surprised that Archer knew his name. Hell, he knew Archer's name too. Before him, memories of a life he never lived flowed into his mind. The two were one, yet not.

* * *

He could see it, Archer had spent his life following his ideal silently and doggedly. There had been points in Saber's life where he had to abandon his ideal to meet Saber, but Archer did not take them. Archer sacrificed everything for his ideal. Saber could not sacrifice his love for Saber. Given the choice, the ideal was sacrificed for the woman.

Both Saber and Archer could feel a blinding headache as their memories transferred between the two alternates.

Archer watched as Saber turned his back on the ideal, turned back on the promise of power to save the village and lives that Archer did. The deal that Archer took, Saber rejected to be with Arthuria. Archer watched as saber made friends he never did, help a True Ancestor he never met, fought where he never fought. Battles in the middle east where Archer had been busy elsewhere. But more than anything else was something there that Archer never had, words of thanks.

Archer had always kept his ideal silent. It was his, not to be shared or showed like a medal. Yet, Saber was always telling others about it. Where Archer was despised as none knew his purpose, saber was admired for his flawed ideal. Allies, honors, glories, and admiration were showered over the modest Saber while the Archer languished with scorn and hate. Mankind will always fear and hate what it does not understand. Archer was the unknown Samaritan who did things without need of thanks or praise. He was alone, unknown, and feared. Saber was the hero, his dreams and ideals were known and admired. Though flawed, the people thought it was a beautiful dream. They ate up the ideal and tried to copy it. Many died fighting for the ideal, but Saber died for her.

Saber watched in horror as he witnessed the fate of Archer. He always hated when a person's work was not appreciated or rewarded. Yet, for all the work Archer did, he died alone, betrayed by someone he saved. Alone, on a hill of swords. Illya died a horrible death not long after the war, Rin turned her back on him and buried herself in research, Saber never said she loved him, Luvia ignored him, Acruied and Shiki never met him, Zelretch thought he was boring, Aoko thought he was dull... Everyone in Saber's life that had been good to him had left Archer alone.

Alone to die, without a single person to mourn him. Then the hell that was a counter guardian began. Counter guardians are not like Heroic Spirits. Counter guardians are cleaners, they arrive when the world is on the verge of ruin and clean up the place. They kill those responsible and leave the ruined world behind them. People are not saved by Counter Guardians. Counter Guardians just clean up the mess and leave the few surviving humans to pick themselves up.

The ideal that should have let Archer continue to save men after death had betrayed Archer too far. All that remained of Archer was hatred for his damned ideal, and his damned life. There was only one thing that could ease Archer's pain a bit.

**Kill Emiya Shirou. **

He had gambled on it, bet his existence on the most miniscule chance that he could kill his past in the Grail war. And he was successful...on being summoned anyway.

Archer had the chance, to kill his past. Not that it would spare him from his own fate. Heroic Spirits and Counter Guardians are outside the flow of time. No, Archer was doomed to forever kill, but he lied to himself that killing his past self would ease his agony.

Instead, a mistake was made. He hesitated a moment when he saw her, Saber. Beautiful blond Saber in the moon light. The hesitation causing him agony and a near fatal blow. Had cost Archer his one chance at revenge. And yet, he now had a second one...

Archer watched in hatred as he witnessed the fate of Saber. How dare Saber abandon the ideal, the ideal that had condemned and betrayed Archer in life and death. Saber did not save that burning village before him. Instead, he rejected the planet's offer for power and went in alone to save the few that he could. Saber relied on his mind, his body, and his one talent to save those he could. No promise of power was accepted. No deals were made. Saber fought, sometimes alone, sometimes with an army for a belief he had stopped believing in since he was fourteen.

And so he died, dragging Primate Fury with him to the grave. Not for an ideal, but for a woman.

In a land of golden fields. Free of the hell that is a Counter Guardian, free to be with her. The woman that never loved him.

* * *

All around the two of them, there was a muttering.

"Twins?" one ninja asked

"No, this might be Kage Bushin." another argued

"Whoever head of a clone causing a headache while still active?" A third asked

Saber and Archer were holding a hand on their heads in pain as the memories flowed between them.

"Maybe that one's an evil twin?" one ninja joked half heartedly.

"If that's a henge, it's the most complete one I've ever seen. Look at how they hold themselves, henge only changes looks, not personal quirks." A jonin said to his companion.

"T-two onii-chans?" Hanabi asked, "N-no way."

"Hanabi, get to the shelter," Hinoko ordered.

Hanabi wanted to see the end result of the meeting between the two onii-chans, but Hinoko was right, she needed to get out of there.

'_Yes, that wasn't onii-chan_,' Hanabi thought with a bit of happiness, '_Onii-chan doesn't hate me, doesn't __work with the bad ones_.' She ran to the academy and headed for the shelter.

"What's going on?" The Hokag asked as he and a dozen Anbu appeared at the scene.

"These monsters were going to harm my little Hanabi," Hinoko accused.

"That's a lie," Yugito retorted, "We were summoned by the Hokage to fill out some paperwork and were passing by when your little girl mistook Archer for Saber."

The Hokage glanced at the two and couldn't tell who was Archer and who was Saber. The phrase identical was a perfect match for the pair. Yet, there was pure hatred in the eyes of the one near the Kumo nins, while the one near Naruto seemed to have pity in his eyes.

"Saber," The Hokage called out. The one near Naruto responded, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen figured it would be the one near Naruto, "Back off." he ordered

Saber looked over at Archer, fighting his headache, "Can I convince you to let us leave in peace today?"

"Yes," Yugito broke in. "We are only here for my students to enter the chunin exams."

Archer glared at her while Saber focused on her

"You are Archer's master?" Saber asked.

"I am," Yugito nodded.

"As long as you do not attack my Master, I have no interest in fighting you." Saber informed her.

"I will kill you Emiya Shirou," Archer hissed. His killing intent backed his words.

"Maybe," Saber shrugged, "But it won't give you what you truly want."

Archer's face promised a painful death.

"Archer," Yugito warned, "Don't make me command you."

Archer pointedly turned his back to Saber but he then hesitated, "How is she?" Archer asked

"We met again in the end. But she still waits for me to come back home when I'm done here." Saber answered.

"I see, that's good. I couldn't do that for her." Archer said a bit sadly.

"She didn't give you the option, don't worry about it." Saber said reassuringly.

Archer, Yugito and Naru were all taken away while Saber and Naruto remained. None of the other ninja's knew how close they were to having a cataclysmic battle occur through their village.

"Saber," Naruto asked, "What was that?"

"A reunion," Saber said sadly, "Just an old reunion."

Hinoko came up to him cautiously, "Saber?" she asked curiously.

To prove it was him, he pulled out his new book, "I still haven't finished the book yet."

Hinoko remembered hearing about how the old fool Hiro and been beaten by Saber while he read an orange colored book. She had been sure that it was one of those filthy Ichi Ichi books, or whatever they were called, but the title was completely different, The Tale of the Utterly Guts Ninja. Hinoko had never heard of it.

"Apologies, but my master and I should leave before we make any more of a scene." Saber bowed and half dragged Naruto away.

The other ninjas shook their heads and dispersed. The Hokage would let them know if they needed anything. Right now, things were confusing enough with look alike people, and that was just with Gai and his mini-clone Lee...

* * *

"What are your intentions Yugito Nii?" the Hokage asked seriously.

"As I said, I brought my team here to enter the chunin exams. I didn't want to bring Archer, but he insisted. Blame your guards for not taking his paperwork. It's all here and filled out." Yugito said.

The Hokage picked it up and read the paperwork. It was Archer's paperwork for allowing him to enter the village to act as a guard as Kumo was not viewed warmly in Konoha. Everything was in order, and there was nothing more the Hokage could do.

Hiruzen sighed, "Please ensure the the guards actually look through and take all relevant files next time. While the exams are a good show of unity, we cannot afford unregistered visitors to wander in our village."

Yugito bowed deeply, "I apologize for my lapse, I will endeavor to do better next time."

The Hokage dismissed her, waited a bit, then summoned his secretary. "Have an Anbu keep an eye on her, but do not interfere. Most likely, Kumo is using the girl to evaluate our defenses."

The secretary bowed and began to carry out the plan. The Hokage turned and went into a side room where the three clones were still going through paperwork. 'I need to thank Saber later.' The rejuvenated Hokage thought. He was sure he could finish Icha Icha before the day was over, and relax with a good bottle of sake.

While today was exciting, at least Saber and Archer were behaving themselves.

"Emiya Shirou," The Hokage mused, "A good name, too bad you had to hide it Saber."

Yes, that was tense, but at least the danger was over.

Too bad The Hokage did not realize that Archers are notorious for their independent actions.

* * *

Gaara was annoyed, the two Servants had merely glared at each other. Was this supposed to be the bloody Ceremony mother promised?

"**No beloved, this was nothing more than an introduction. Just wait, they'll kill each other soon enough, then you can finish the winner off**." Mother soothed him.

Gaara grinned maniacally, things were going to get interesting, even before the exams.

Temari and Kankuro shivered at the sight of that smile and prayed that they would be long gone before they had to witness another person's death thanks to Gaara.

* * *

Naruto was worried about Saber, the sight of Archer had shaken Saber deeply. It wasn't obvious, but Naruto recognized that look in his eyes when he was hurt by something.

The two of them had quietly gone home and waited for Rider.

When Rider arrived, Saber held a hand up and said, "We know who Archer is already, we met him not too long ago."

Rider nodded soberly, "It's you."

Saber shook his head, "No, only a possibility of what I could have become."

"I don't understand," Naruto said.

Saber sighed, "Servants are outside of time once they become Heroic spirits. The one known as Archer was a possibility of me that became a spirit and was able to come back in the fifth grail war. Somehow, his existence altered my future and made me the man I am today."

Naruto wanted to snort and say that was nonsense, but Saber was serious, which meant it had to be magical or something again.

"That one, Archer, lived his entire life chasing the ideal we both have." Saber continued. "I never had the strength, the will, the passion to follow that ideal as doggedly as he did since the end of the Grail war."

"Is he better than you?" Rider asked.

Saber shrugged, "From what I saw, if we were both humans, or Servants of the same class, he would win. He is faster at tracing and better at his swordsmanship."

"But you are Saber and he is Archer," Rider said smiling.

"Indeed, by being summoned as Saber, I became physically faster and Stronger than him." Saber finished.

"So...you could beat him?" Naruto asked.

Saber shrugged, "We're both experienced veterans, but from what I saw, he spent more time fighting than I did, though I was able to live a few years longer than him."

"You keep saying you saw, but what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Saber shrugged, "I just saw his memories, or at least parts of them. At the same time, I know he saw mine."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"They are the same," Rider answered, "The same soul, though broken and torn, they are the same. When two pieces of the soul meet, they exchange information."

"True, I fell like I can trace a bit faster, though I bet that he is still far better than me." Saber said.

"Do you think he gained anything?" Rider asked.

"I'm sure of it," Saber said. "I just don't know what."

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

Saber sighed, "I've got a plan. It's risky, but it will end the hostilities for a while."

He went on to explain the plan to the two, who both told him he was crazy.

"Maybe, but it's the only way." Saber said, "Oh, before I forget...Rider, cancel the barrier. We don't want to give away you as our trump card."

Rider exhaled and felt her barrier in the Colosseum fall. Inwardly she sighed, it had taken two weeks for that barrier to get ready, and it all went to waste.

"I'm sorry," Saber apologized, "But that's the nature of plans, they change."

"What barrier?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Simply put, we placed a trap in the Colosseum, but we just deactivated it." Saber explained.

"A trap?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but it's gone now." Saber said with a hint of regret. Archer would probably be too familiar with the feel of Rider's Blood Fort Andromeda.

"What would have done?" Naruto asked curiously

"Kill people," Saber said bluntly, "Why else would we set a trap?"

Naruto flinched, to which Saber glared a bit, "Don't go skittish Naruto, you wanted to enter this kind of world. You could have chosen to stay as a civilian. Heck, I bet you would have loved to be a ramen chef. No, you chose the life of a ninja, so get used to the idea of deadly traps master."

Naruto nodded numbly and went up to his room to think for a while.

"Did you have to say it that way Saber?" Rider asked

Shirou sighed, he wish he could have, but the life Naruto chose was a harsh one that the boy was still unready for.

"I could have, but it would have been the same." Saber replied, "He wants to be an adult and be treated as such, but the world he is in now is far too dangerous for him to take halfheartedly. If he wants to live to see his dream come true, he needs to be prepared to kill or be killed."

Rider strode up to him, gripped him by the collar and dragged him to her eye level. "He is our master, and it is our job to protect him. It is out job to keep him safe. It is our job, our duty to see his dream fulfilled."

"And how long can you promise to be there for him?" Saber retorted, "We will not always be there for him. Not unless you plan on seeing if the Ceremony is real or not. No, we will eventually leave him. We need him to be able to match a Servant as fast as we can."

"No human can match a Servant." Rider argued

"I could have, before I was twenty five I could have killed most Servants." Saber told her flatly

"And how many humans are able to enter the Throne of Heroes? One a decade? One a century? Since the Age of the Gods ended the number of new heroes dropped as the ages turned. You were probably the first human to enter in over a hundred years." Rider shouted angrily

Saber shrugged, "Only I had the drive in over a hundred years to do so. Face it Rider, it is Willpower, as much as Strength and Skill that lets one enter the Throne."

Rider leaned in close and hissed, "And look what your will could have taken you towards mister Counter Guardian."

Shirou shrugged, "Neither of us regretted our ends, he only regrets what came after the end."

Rider smacked him on the face, "Then think about those who you left behind."

Saber looked away from her, "I know all to well what happened to those I left, but I would not stop then, and I will not stop now. I have my ideal, it is flawed, it is contradictory, but it is mine. Naruto has his dream, and I will do whatever it takes to help him achieve it."

Rider swore she saw a single tear flow down Saber's eye. It had gone a bit too far, this was starting to get away from the master, and more on Saber's choices.

At the top of the stairs, Naruto heard everything. He began to look at his own life. Was he really committed on being Hokage? Was he prepared to kill and be killed for the title? What was it that he would do to be Hokage?

Naruto began to think back on all the dreams he had seen. Saber had been hooked on his ideal since the fire. The look in his father's eyes had infatuated Saber. As he grew up, he devoted his entire being to help people because that was the best he could do at the time. He practiced magic that could easily kill him just so he could become a hero one day. And finally, the Grail War. Time and time again, Saber threw himself in harms way to save and protect those around him. He didn't know them all, he didn't like them all, but he tried to save them. And in the end, he killed Berserker. He had help, but he killed a Servant when he was only a little older than Naruto.

'Every minute of his life since the fire was devoted to his ideal.' Naruto thought, 'Not once was Shirou smiling, not once was he happy or having fun. He lived, he breathed his ideal, and was never satisfied. Is that what it will take to be Hokage? No, my dream is less than his, but...maybe I need to do more.'

A Hokage was not just about being the strongest, it was also about being the wisest and smartest person in the village. Jiji was always thought of as the Professor and knew as many forms of decorum as he knew jutsu. The Fourth Hokage was known ot be a master negotiator as well as a master ninja. Yes, the more Naruto thought on it, the more he realized that he had only focused on a small portion on what it meant to be a Hokage. From now on, Naruto was going to have to focus on all aspects on being Hokage, not just the smartest.

Only time would tell for sure, but something in Naruto seemed to change that day.

* * *

The day passed by for the village peacefully enough, but the night would be very different.

It was roughly eleven at night at the Kumo hotel. Yugito and her team were sound asleep, while Archer stayed at the top of the hotel to keep an eye out for attacks.

Archer could feel him approaching.

Saber.

It seems the idealist was coming to meet him. Archer turned to face his enemy. On a roof, a few hundred meters from him, he saw his enemy motion to follow him, sword and bow in hand.

'_So, we shall end this charade tonight_.' Archer thought. It was fine with him.

Tonight, Emiya Shirou would die

* * *

**Author's note**: And I'm an Ass. It's a cliffhanger baby.

Yeah yeah, curse me and all that, but I wanted to get this chapter done and begin the much anticipated Saber versus Archer chapter. Already drooling from the epicness.

Who will win?

Who will die?

Will Gaara interfere?

Will Anko ever get a second date? (Wait...what does this have to do with...)

Will Rin, Luvia, and Aoko ever give Shirou the beating he deserves? (Okay, this is getting...)

Will Sakura ever get Sasuke to like her (Seriously, stop...)

Will L33t horo's ideas for some NarutoxRider fluff be heard? (Okay, that's it. Shut this thing off)

Find out next time on **FateNinja Storm**


	22. Saber vs Archer

Saber and Archer quietly dashed from roof top to roof top, while not as stealthy as true ninjas, they went almost unnoticed in their passing. Only three people of merit noticed them.

Anko looked up in pure chance as some idiot had the nerve to land on top of her home while she was relaxing with a late night dango snack. No-one had done that in years since she sent the last guy to the hospital with a dozen needles shove up places that needles should never go. She pelted to the veranda only to see two Sabers running towards the training grounds. She had heard about how there was a man named Archer who looked exactly like Saber, but wow... two gorgeous hunks in the moonlight.

But...something was wrong, they were too tense, too watchful of each other. Anko may be young in I&R, but she could tell when something was going down. Anko marked the direction they were moving and dashed for her work clothes. If something was going down, Anko would be sure to watch what was happening.

The second person of note was the Hokage himself. For the first night in many years, he was finally able to get out of the office early. He had been able to visit his grandson who was working his hardest on one day gaining the title of Hokage with Ebisu. The day had ended well enough, but his senses had been honed through two Great Shinobi wars and countless battles. Something in him had told him that something was up. All day, the feeling grew stronger and stronger until finally, he found himself waiting at the top of his office. He watched with perfect clarity as Archer and Saber flew upon the rooftops heading for the training grounds.

'_I had hoped that this outcome would not occur, but at least they are taking their battle away from the village_.' the Hokage thought as he followed the two. He would have to ensure that both of them survived least there be a political incident here. The Hokage had no illusions that the two would let him prevent them from fighting each other. They would probably deal with him first before they went on to face each other. Til then, he would watch and wait for the moment to stop them. ***Sigh*** He was getting too old for this. Behind him, his ten Anbu guards followed in silence.

The third and final person was too worried to sleep in the night. For the first time in her life, Hanabi sneaked out of her room and the Hyuga compound. She needed to see Saber nii-san and make sure that he didn't hate her. Hinoko obaa-chan had promised Hanabi that Saber was worried about her, but Hanabi had to know for sure. It was on the edge of her Byakugan that she was able to see the bright forms of Saber and Archer heading for the edge of the village. She had never trained outside of the Hyuga compound before, and feared that Saber was leaving her again. She dashed after the two trying unsuccessfully to follow them, but at least they were traveling in a straight line.

As these people followed, they were all oblivious as to how much their worlds would change from this night.

* * *

**Training Ground Thirty Three**

This was the most unused training area in the whole village. There was no cover, no obstacles, no places to hide. It was a wide open flat space with short grass and a small stream at the extreme edge of the village. For a ninja training his skills, the place was all but useless. For a duel, however, it was perfect.

Saber and Archer landed in the field and began making their way towards the center. No words were necessary, they both knew what they were going to do.

Normally, an Archer would never attempt to fight a Saber in close range. Archers are supposed to be long range specialists with a high degree of independent action. An Archer will usually be a Servant who snipes enemies from afar or lays traps around him before he engages.

But...there are always exceptions. This wasn't any regular old Archer.

"How do you want to begin this?" Saber asked.

Archer smirked, "Have we not already?"

Saber shrugged "trace on. " Kansho and Bakuya, twin Chinese sabers of legend appeared in his hands. Archer echoed his words and weapons.

The two stood there for a bit, the wind whipping their red cloaks and rustling the grass.

Anko, Hiruzen Sarutobi and his guards settled at the edge of the clearing under cover of darkness and bush.

Hanabi was dashing so fast trying to keep up, she nearly flew into the area, only to be stopped as Anko grabbed her.

"What are you doing here?" Anko hissed. "This is no place for children. Run home now and do not tell anyone of what you saw."

Hanabi glared at her, no woman in trashy clothes was going to tell her what to do. "I am here at Saber's request." she lied

Anko snorted, "Nice try kid, but these two clearly wanted privacy. No, you must have seen him and decided to follow him on your own. Now scram brat."

Hanabi ignored her and continued to look at the two, trying to determine which of the two was Saber. Anko wished she could sic her snakes on the brat, but the girl's screams were sure to attract the two. Anko was sure that the two were preparing for a fight, but if this was something else, she would need to observe without been seen or heard. Many drug busts had ended up empty when someone tipped the targets off. Saber didn't look like a drug dealer, but there was always a chance.

"Alright brat, here's how it's going down. You are going to stay here and be silent. Not one peep-" Anko began. Whatever else she was going to say was cut off as one of the two had adjusted his footing a bit. From that movement, the other one dashed forward. The clash of titans was beginning in front of their eyes.

* * *

Archer dashed forward and unleashed four powerful swings at Saber. As each blow collided, each of their swords were smashed, only for a new on to be traced at speeds so fast one could have sworn that they were the same swords from the beginning. Saber leaped back a bit as Archer advanced. Saber threw his two swords to the side while tracing a new pair. Saber spin back from the blow and slashed downward with his new blades forcing Archer to leap back. Archer saw the trap and pushed with all his might as he evaded the two spinning blades flew back at him. As they collided, a massive explosion tore through the area where he had been before.

Through the explosion, Saber dashed, his twin swords doubled in size and grew metal feathers as he overloaded the blades. Through fire, heat, and shrapnel, Saber dashed forward trying to end this quickly, but Archer was ready.

Saber had only a moment to throw himself to the side as a dozen blades flew through the space he once was. Saber was amazed at the speed of Archer's tracing, twenty blade in an instant. Archer truly was the ideal of him. Saber continued to advance as wave after wave of swords flew at him. Archer watched with disinterest as Saber doggedly held onto his two large swords.

Saber threw the massive white Kansho at Archer, who, rather than dodging it, He grabbed it out of the air and threw it right back.

No words were needed as Saber caught the blade back, the message was clear.

Is that all you've got?

Saber clenched his teeth, if he wasn't careful, he'd let Archer dictate the pace. Saber evaded a new flying blade, only to feel a sword skim his shoulder from above. The bastard was tracing on three dimensions now, not that it would slow Saber down any.

Saber smiled as he closed the distance rather than try to slice Archer, he slammed the two blades together. Archer's eyes widened as Saber forced the two broken phantasms to explode at point blank range. Archer half expected to see Saber blow his face off, but what he saw horrified him...

Sprouting out of his arms were weapons, countless incomplete weapons. The sprouted out of his arms like rampant growing plants.

"My body is made of swords," Saber intoned with a smirk as he dashed forward closing the gap completely.

'_Reinforcement Overload_' Archer realized as a normal Kansho and Bakuya slashed him on the chest. Archer was able to leap back from a killing blow, but he was still injured. Archer was in disbelief, Reinforcement Overload was the last thing Emiya Shirou would have ever willingly done. By reinforcing his body past it's limit, blades would sprout out of his body. If left unchecked or if it happened in the chest or head, Saber would have died. Instead, he had a body that was able to perform better than Archer ever could.

Saber dashed forward and slashed with his blades causing a near ear shattering sound as they collided with Archer's own. Archer's arms were blown to the sides from the force of the blow. In that instant, Archer suddenly saw Saber as a true threat. Before, their speeds had been matched, but Archer was clearly the victor in tactics and tracing. Now...Saber was far faster and stronger than Archer.

* * *

Yugito woke with a start as her command seal began to burn her hand. She knew, somehow, that Archer was fighting.

"That no good dirty son of a bitch," Yugito yelled as she dived into her clothes. "When I get my hands on that mother-fucker I'm going to rip his dick up and shove it down his throat. I'm going to..." She continued to describe horrible ways of torturing and killing her Servant as she finished dressing. She quickly leaped out of the window and climbed to the roof. She scanned the area looking for any clue as to where that bastard had gone.

As she scanned the area, she say a bright flash of light illuminate the darkness for a brief moment. '_There you are_' she thought. When she was done with him, Archer was going to regret ever crossing the vengeful cat of Kumo.

* * *

Hanabi had to shut off Byakugan to prevent from going blind. The sheer power, the brightness, the very presence of the two of them was almost too much for her to gaze upon. Hanabi was unsure which of the two was Saber, but as soon as she saw one of the two sprout countless weapons from his arms, she began to root on the other one in hopes that that one was Saber. It looked so painful, so many weapons piercing the skin. She was sure that it hurt more than anything she had ever experienced. It didn't look like there was anyway to reverse that. She tried to imagine Saber embracing her with those arms and shivered.

Before her eyes, the man began to resemble a walking weapon monster rather than a man. As she watched, the legs of the monster began to sprout weapons from his legs, shoulders, and even worse...it looked like wings made of swords sprouted from its back. Perverse parodies of wings made of swords, halberds, pikes, spears, katanas, axes, and daggers. On the knees, weapons spouted out and curved upwards like dangerous knee guards. The feet sprouted claws of blades from the boots.

Truly, that one had ceased to be a man. Or at least looked that way.

Archer traced a dozen swords to force Saber to back up. It was almost fascinating how Saber battered the blades aside with his body of swords. Archer traced a bow and a white sword as he leaded back. A dozen more swords were traced as the white sword was condensed into an arrow. Saber's eyes glared at the offending weapons as he swatted them aside. A part of him despised the fact that he was fighting like Berserker, but...meh...he blamed Arcueid for this form. In his hands, he began tracing the least taxing shield for Caladborg II.

As the white arrow lanced towards him, Saber shouted "Rho Aias" Before him, seven pink colored petals appeared. Caladborg smashed against the petals, but was unable to pierce even a single layer.

Archer gazed upon his enemy with contempt. "You can't even hold a sword with those hands can you?"

Saber flexed his claws and smiled, "Who knows."

Archer shook his head, true Saber was faster now, but he was limited to his ruined body for a long time until his body healed. Archer noticed as a wavy and asymmetrical dagger known as a kris was traced onto Saber's clothes. Archer took one look at the dagger before tracing his two swords. Sure enough, the dagger suddenly flew at him and attempted to kill him.

**Taming Sari** is a famous Malayan kris, it is unique in that it is made of twenty-one different types of metal. If the wielder was menaced or in any danger, the kris would leap out of its sheath, fly through the air and attack the assailant.

Archer had to fend off a few attacks before he was able to destroy the dagger, but it was too late. Before him, Saber was tracing an all too familiar object, Avalon.

Before all the witnesses, Saber began shedding his blades from his body like a snake skin. Archer fell back a distance and traced his bow and Hrunting, the sword of Beowulf. Saber glared at the sword as he rush forward, detracing Avalon as he ran. Avalon was the ultimate defense, but it drained him as long as he held it.

Saber charged with his two most commons swords ready as he charged at Hrunting shooting towards him...

* * *

Yugito was ready to kill Archer now. The first flash of light had been two weirdos with bowl cuts, giant eyebrows, and green spandex hugging each other. For some reason, every time they hugged a sunset appeared. The only good this was that a second flash of light was coming from a place nearby, and even better, there were loud explosions. How the two idiots missed it was beyond her...well, not really. The two were way too busy screaming each others names at the top of their lungs.

The moon probably could have dropped on the village and the two morons would probably not have noticed.

"When I get my hands on you you sap sucking cock waving..." She hissed as she ran towards the sounds of swords meeting swords. Archer had not deigned to tell her why Saber looked like Archer. She had threatened to use a command seal, but he was adamant on keeping quiet. As much as she wanted to use the seal, Niibi had countered her pointing out she would regret using that trump card so frivolously.

As she approached, she could feel the Niibi shifting uncomfortably within her.

'_Nervous Niibi_?' Yugito joked.

"**Of course I'm nervous kitte**n." Niibi snapped. Yugito was surprised, Niibi was probably the second most laid back of Biiji. Only the Eight tails was more laid back these days.

"**Who wouldn't be nervous. If Archer dies, we will die. You and me**." Niibi raged. "**And yet, you're still trying to stop this battle. Foolish mortal, you cannot stop what is in motion now.**"

'_Mortal now am I? Not even a kitten?_' Yugito thought as she began to grow nervous. Niibi had never hated her before, but this battle was clearly scaring it. '_Why do you care Niibi? It's not like any mortal can kill you. If I die, you go free.'_

"Servants are not mortals kitten. They are close to high spirits. And that Saber...I can smell it. He's killed a creature far greater than me before." Niibi answered. "**No, if Archer dies, we will die unless you stay away.**"

Yugito snorted, "I am a jonin of Kumo, a swordsman does not scare me."

"**And yet, you have yet to win against Archer. If Saber wins, you won't have a chance**." Niibi told her.

Yugito chose to ignore the advise, especially as she was nearing the battle. She was almost about to clear the bush, when she was tackled. Yugito resisted the urge to kill whoever tackled her and found herself panicking when she saw who it was.

An Anbu, an elite ninja of the Konoha village. As she looked, she could see nine other Anbu and...the Hokage!

'_Oh shit_,' Yugito thought. This whole thing had just gone to hell. Yet, the Hokage and the Anbu just stared at the clearing.

Yugito turned to see what captured their attention and found herself paralyzed watching the battle.

The one with tattered clothes was unleashing attack after attack upon the one with a slash wound on his chest. The two were caught in a magnificent dance of death. The one with tattered clothes pushed closer and closer to the slashed one til the two were almost touching their chests as they tried to cut each other to shreds. Each clash of the swords brought horrendous noise to her ears, yet, there was a rhythm, a cadence, a song being played by the two of them. It was as if they were playing percussion or something with their swords.

Anko felt a bit of blood drip down from her nose as she saw how close the two were. Anko wasn't the biggest fan of yaoi, but for a brief moment, she suddenly had a vision of Saber on Archer action...in bed. Bloodshed and fights always did get Anko's blood pumping and heated her body up.

Then the whole image was ruined as the two stepped back. The one with tattered clothes was suddenly holding a dagger in one hand and the black sword in another. The one with the slash wound had his white sword and a sword of fire. As the tattered one slashed his dagger, the wounded one slashed his sword of fire. A wave of ice met a wave of fire and created a wall of steam separating the two for a moment.

Arguably, it was the Hokage who noticed it first. The tattered clothes were repairing themselves, while the chest wound was healing, though it was slow.

Saber figured that Archer was now very used to his rhythm. It was time to change it up. In his hands, the Green Dragon Crescent Blade, the spear of Gaun Yu appeared. Saber could feel the memories and battle experience with the spear cover his body. Archer looked surprised as Saber began to unleash a flurry of spear thrusts and slashes. The entire rhythm had changed as Saber began moving completely different from how he used to.

Archer, rather than copying him, used his perfect style to block, parry, and attempt to counter the spear. Saber was impressed by the pure adherence to the style, but it made sense in a sad way. All Archer had was his style, and his one talent. Unlike Saber who had been around friends to critique his style, Archer had tested and perfect his on enemies alone.

And because he had perfect the style so well, Archer had no need to mix things up. What should have kept him thrown off for a few minutes was analyzed and figured out within thirty seconds. Saber was forced to consider what he could do to win, and came up with only one option.

"_**I am the Bone of my Sword**_." Saber chanted.

Archer arched an eyebrow, but echoed him. "_**I am the Bone of my Sword**_."

"_**Iron is my Blood, and Fire is my Heart**_." Saber voiced as he slashed and cut with his spear

"_**Steel is my Body and fire is my Blood**_." Archer chanted as he avoided taking any damage

"**I have overcome countless battles undefeated**." Saber said as he detraced his spear and traced his twin blades.

"**I have created over a thousand blades**" Archer intoned as he smashed his blades against Saber's

"**Not once have I retreated**," Saber continued as he threw a sword at Archer's face and swung the other blade from low to high

"**Unknown to death**" Archer chanted as he countered the blow

"**Nor asked for quarter**." Saber chanted as he traced two new swords

"**Nor known to life**." Archer said as he unleashed ten rapid attacks with his swords. As the last set broke, he traced a pair of large Broken Kansho and Bakuya with metal feathers.

Saber overloaded his own swords and collided his own massive swords with Archer causing a mighty explosion while chanting, "**Searching for my final end**"

"**Have withstood pain to create many weapons**." Archer chanted as he leaped back from the blast

"**As long as she waits, I will fight**." Saber promised

"**Yet, those hands will never hold anything**." Archer said with a hint of regret.

"**Here in**.."Saber prepared

"**So as I pray**..." Archer began to finish

"**UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS**" they finished together.

The world turned to fire around the two. The fire spread quickly and covered the clearing. The onlookers all leaped back on instinct to prevent from being caught in the flames. They all made it, though it was a close thing for Hanabi.

Before them, the clearing had been split in half and a dome-like structure covered the field. Inside the dome, the world was rewritten to show the warrior's most innermost self...using forbidden magic and turned reality into an ideal battleground...

Reality Marble, as infinitely close to sorcery as possible without actually being sorcery.

On one half of the dome, the place was desolate reddish brown land covered in fallen swords like a battlefield memorial. As far as the eye could see, there were blades of every shape and size. From daggers to pears, from axes to katanas, an unlimited amount weapons were plunged into the ground as far as the eye could see. Embers rose from the ground and illuminated the ever present twilight. Massive gears and smoke obscured the sky preventing any real light to enter the land.

The other half was both different and yet the same. The ground was fairly desolate, though there were blades of grass stubbornly finding root in the brown soil. The air was free of ash and smoke, though the sword memorials and the massive gears remained where they were. The biggest difference was that the sky was as black as night with a bright full moon illuminating the land.

The onlookers found that the moon was unfamiliar to them. It was as if the moon had changed it's face.

Archer gazed upon his desolate and smoky ruin of a world as Saber calmly stood in the moonlight on a patch of grass. It was a perfect distinction between the two. Archer was alone, doomed to forever fight countless hells. His mind, body, and soul was now nothing more than a weapon, a factory of war. Saber had so much more than Archer. He had a love, friends, admiration, and died being known as a hero the like of which few could ever match.

Archer hated him even more.

Saber gazed upon the barren waste that was Archer's land. It looked sad. True, his own world was scarred and teaming with it's own flaws, but Archer's was worse. His lands was nothing more than a factory of death. There was no happiness, no moon, no life whatsoever. Saber could feel a small breeze in his world. Archer's looked like it had never experienced a breeze before. Archer was nothing more than a weapon, a tired, chipped and battered weapon.

It made Saber pity Archer more.

* * *

Hanabi was very glad she wasn't using Byakugan. She was sure that whatever this technique was, she would have been struck blind instantly and irreversibly for the rest of her life. In front of her, the very reality of the world had been rewritten. Both halves looked intimidating, but the one with the repaired clothes stood in a world that looked far more peaceful than the one that had almost finished healing his wound on his chest. Hanabi was confused by the two of them. The one that had looked like a monster was in a better land than the one in a world of ruin.

As she watched, countless weapons rose in the air between the two of them lifted their hands... a move that looked vastly similar to Gate of Babylon and pointed at their opponents. The sight was terrifying to behold as countless weapons flew at each other and clashed. The space between the two was a whirlwind of death as the countless blades collided, chipped and broke, the orchestra of blades and death... a beautiful and terrifying sight to behold. Hanabi was sure that there should have been noise, terrible loud noise as these weapons clashed, yet, there was no sound. It was as if the place had a soundproof barrier between the two of them.

She watched as weapons larger than men could carry fly at the opponents only to be countered with dozens of other weapons. Spears all colors of the rainbow collided with axes of stone and metal. Countless weapons collided and broke as they clashed... in a world of countless blades.

As all this was occurring, the wounded one was charging the one in the moonlight with the two most perfect swords she had ever seen. The former monster was calmly walking towards a couple of blades heedless of the distance the other was closing. As Hanabi watched, she saw that on the top of a small rise in the ground were three weapons that promised more power than any of the others.

The first was a golden blade that was sticking halfway out of a blue sheath. The second blade was hard to define as a sword. It looked like a black drill-shaped sword engraved with red runes. The thing was, that sword seemed to blur, like a mirage in a desert. It was so indistinct that she was unable to tell if it was truly there or not. The final sword could not even be called a sword. It was more like a boulder that had been crudely cut into the shape of a sword. Standing up in the dirt, it was almost the size of the red knight.

Looking past those three swords was what, at first looked like a massive pillar. Looking at it again, it was a double edged sword far larger than anything Hanabi had ever seen, though it too was shifting like a mirage from where it was planted.

Hanabi looked away from the weapon as the red night in the moonlight gripped the golden sword and blue sheath. As he held them, the sheath vanished and the moon began to glow. That red knight was suddenly joined by a ghost of a woman as her hands gripped the hilt along with the knight. The woman was beautiful, her blond hair fluttered slightly in the breeze. He blue dress was covered with armor around the legs and chest as well as her hands. The red knight smiled as he felt the ghost touch his hands on the weapon.

The wounded knight seemed to be roaring in fury as he charged. His eyes ablaze with anger and fury at his counterpart. The two stand their ground as the enraged one closes in for combat. As the twin blades swing, they are destroyed by the golden sword. The two have struck far faster than Hanabi can keep up with. The lone man summons new swords into his hands, but these are all destroyed by the golden sword.

The pair swing the golden sword and smash the loner with the flat of their blade, sending him flying. The loner brings forth a red spear and a bow and aims it at the pair.

The red knight gently pushes the ghost woman aside as he sends countless weapons towards the loner. The loner fires the spear like an arrow.

What happens next makes Hanabi question her eyes. The spear bent itself and it's flightpath, avoiding the weapons. It impales itself in the male of the pair. Yet, the spear seems to stop at the surface of his skin.

The loner summons countless weapons to counter the wave of death sent at him and points his finger accusing the man in the moonlight of something. The man pulls out the red spear from his body. In his other hand, the gold and blue sheath appears.

The loner snarls as he begin to summon more weapons, but the man in the moonlight charges forward for the first time since the beginning of this strange jutsu. In his hands, a massive sword appears. Hanabi distinctly remembers it from her lectures from the class. It is one of the seven swords of legend from the Hidden in the Mist village, Kubikiribocho the sword that belonged to the demon Zabuza. How that man ever got that sword is beyond her.

She watches as the massive blade hacks and slashes though countless weapons, though it gets damaged itself.

Hanabi finds herself mystified by the whole fight. Nothing in any of her lecture from class or from her clan have told of such abilities. Not even the Seven Swordsmen could match the ferocity these two are fighting with.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, known through the ninja world as the God of Shinobi and The Professor was stunned by the sight the two were displaying. In all his years, he had never seen a space time jutsu so strange as this dome before him. The countless weapons that he had never seen or heard of in his life, the style of fighting in a near suicidal manner the two displayed, the sword skin bloodline limit, so many things he had never seen before.

Yet, these two here were able to perform them without hand seals or any recognizable forms of ninjutu. What was more, the moon in the dome was completely different than the one he was used to seeing. Where was the crater formations that lined the edges of the moon. This new moon had a something like face in the middle of its body. Not to mention the color seemed different. The moon he was used to was a bit yellow, this one was white as the pure snow.

Gazing upon it, he almost missed seeing a familiar sight of the Decapitating Carving Knife that was, as far as intelligence said, still in the hands of the Demon Zabuza. Where had he gotten it from? Zabuza still had it when he disappeared after that mission in Wave. Had Saber gotten hold of it after the mission? Did he kill Zabuza in the shadows when no-one was looking? No, he had just gotten a report last week that there was another rebellion in Kiri that looked like it would win. It was being led by Zabuza as well as a hunter nin that had been seen in Wave. Jiraiya had been certain that it was Zabuza, the sword was a dead give away.

So why was the sword here now?

The Third Hokage watched in silence as the large sword suddenly vanished and was replaced by a green spear. From there, he watched as the wielder altered his entire fighting style swinging, slashing, and stabbing his opponent. All around the two of them, countless blades fell like rain and hail trying to kill them, but other weapons would clash and destroy the incoming weapons.

The battle was intensifying, the two were tiring, but refusing to back down.

* * *

Anko couldn't help but lick her lips at the battle before her.

She had figured that the one in the moonlight had to be Saber. His sword skin body was very much like what he had used during the camp to frighten the brats. And then, there was that woman who appeared out of the air. The woman was definitely within the limits of the description that Rider had given her. She had to admit that the woman was beautiful in a strange and exotic way, much like Saber himself. The woman's eyes were definitely those of a warrior and a fighter. She may have even been a ruler of some sort. She had a regal aura about her.

Anko felt herself comparing her looks to that woman. That woman had been beautiful, but she looked rather boyish. She probably didn't have much of a bust. Yet, one look at her, and even Anko found herself captivated by the woman. She seemed to command respect as she held the sword with Saber.

There had been a brief moment of a smile with the woman and Saber before they went back to fighting. Yet, Anko had lost sight of the woman as soon as the golden sword had been left behind on the small rise. It was like she had vanished as soon as the sword had left Saber's hands.

She continued to watch as Saber and Archer were locked in a dance of death as they smashed swords together time and time again as countless blades tried to kill them. Anko wasn't sure if she should be worried or run home and grab a box of dango. If all else failed, the fight was more spectacular than any movie.

* * *

Saber knew he was tiring. He probably could not keep the Reality Marble up for more than ten minutes before he ran out of gas. He figured that Archer had probably about the same amount of time. Things would need to be decided soon.

Saber freely acknowledged that Archer was a much better user of their insane fighting style. While he wasn't as fast as Saber, he movements were smoother, far more refined, and used less movements than Saber could ever hope to have. Saber had to resort on being faster just to keep up with Archer.

But there was one thing that Archer had made a mistake on. He had clearly never fought against someone else with a Reality Marble. It was that one thing that gave Saber confidence in victory. There was a reason he refused to enter Archer's world.

Once inside Archer's realm, Saber would be subjected to the rules of Archer's world.

True, Saber would be able to summon his swords from his realm, but that took time. Archer was fast enough tracing that he could make up the difference in time by the sheer speed he could trace his weapons. But, in Archer's realm, Saber knew that he would not be able to fight as well. The fact that he stayed in his world was his only saving grace. He had learned the hard way of what happens when two Reality Marbles clash when he had taken on Seras the twenty fifth dead apostle.

Archer was definitely tiring now. His own attacks were becoming just a tad slower, weaker, even a bit off target.

'_Finally_,' Saber thought. The ideal being that was Archer had taken Saber longer than expected to tire. Saber wasn't as tired as he displayed, he figured he could still fight for another hour, provided that he dropped the Reality Marble. He had fought a Dead Apostle for four hours by being conservative.

Archer was sure that it would end badly for him at this rate, but he had no choice but to continue on. If he let his Reality Marble drop, Saber would overwhelm him in moments. While Archer was better at tracing, Saber was pushing him to the limit like no other opponent ever had with the exception of Herakles the Berserker. But...he would not stop now. Not now that he had a second chance to kill Emiya Shirou. It might not end his existence, but Archer was willing to take what satisfaction he could get.

Archer decided it was time to use on of his strongest weapons, Skofnung. It was a magical blade that would imbue it's wielder with the strength of twelve berserkers. The problem was that there were several issues with the blade and thus could only be met if the conditions were met.

Archer traced the weapon as he prepared to slay Saber with the strength of twelve mad men. Unfortunately, he failed to remember one of the conditions as he could not see past his Reality Marble. Skofnung cannot be drawn in sun light, nor in the presence or **view** of a **women**.

While it looked like there were no women in the area, at least two of them were watching just outside the Reality Marble. As Archer swung the blade, he could suddenly feel the strength of the blade leave him, then abandon him all together. It was then the sword vanish and left Archer exposed to a deadly slash from Saber's Kansho.

"Wha-?" Archer coughed blood from the wound. It was in that moment that Saber struck. Archer could feel the blow slam into his neck sending him to oblivion. His world of smoke and embers rippled and was overwritten by Saber's, which dissipated as well.

* * *

Niibi screamed in fear within it's cage as Archer collapsed. "**We're dead mortal. You and your pride have killed us both.**"

Yugito watched in horror as Saber turned to her. Her whole belief that she could survive against Saber collapsed the moment that Being focused on her. She could feel his power, his strength wash over her and drown her feeble thoughts in her head.

She felt every fiber in her body scream at her as she stayed paralyzed gazing at her soon to be executioner. She wanted to close her eyes so as to not feel the death blow that was sure to come, but she dared not look away. Her pride would have her die fighting. She drew a kunai and stood up, waiting to die.

…

…

…

…

Why?

Why? Was Saber just looking at Archer.

Why was...he pulling out...a wooden sword?

Before her eyes, Saber changed into a woman in a yellow and black shirt and a green dress. The woman had white eyes and razor sharp teeth. The short woman grabbed Archer and lifted him to her eye level as she began to shake him and scream, "SHIROU! WHERE IS MY DINNER? I WANT SUKIYAKI TONIGHT!"

The short woman began to beat Archer on the head with her wooden sword as she began demanding fancy food to stem her appetite.

Everyone just stared as Archer was pummeled with blow after blow of the short woman's rage. Behind her, a massive tiger's head roared in fury and hunger at being denied food.

Finally, Archer moaned, "No, wait Fuji-nee...I'll get it started...just stop hitting me."

Everyone just stared as the mighty Archer was trying to fend off weakly the various blows from the short woman.

Finally, the sword broke and the woman vanished and Saber took over the woman's place.

"Had enough Archer?" Saber asked grinning?

"That was dirty Saber." Archer said with a weak grin. "No-one can withstand Fuji-nee's hunger assault."

"Know a better way to get someones attention?" Saber looked serious again, "Archer, you and I have made our choices. You found only regret in yours. No matter what enemy I face, I cannot... will not lose to myself. Especially when I find myself at this low a level."

Archer growled, "I fought countless meaningless battles, killing countless lives meaninglessly for my ideal. I saw it over and over again as a Counter Guardian. Meaningless massacres, meaningless sacrifices, meaningless sadness, meaningless happiness. I was forced to watch it all. Even when I refused to look, I was surrounded by it. This wasn't what I wished for! I didn't become a Guardian for that. What could a Hero ever understand of my hell?"

Saber shook Archer once, "And this is why you will always lose everything Emiya Shirou. I can't stand to lose to anyone, but I will never lose to myself. I refuse to lose friends. I refuse to lose battles. I refuse to lose to my ideal. I will never lose so long as I breathe." Saber pointed to Archer, "You lost to yourself. You lost sight of everything chasing the ideal. You were never happy in life. To you, happiness was a sin, a sign of failure. You never took the joy in spending time making friends and hanging out."

Saber leaned back his head and remember, "I took the time to enjoy life. Made friends with men, monsters even a True Ancestor. I fought battles for no reason other to help my friends. I dived into countless dangers for my friends, my love, and my ideal."

Saber glared into Archers eyes and accused him. "What did you do when you were called a Counter Guardian? Did you try to save those around you? NO! You focused on killing the target and ignored the masses around you. You had the choice, the option of providing weapons that can move mountains, clear fields, and heal wounds to the masses for a few hours. What did you do with those chances? You did nothing. You could have continued to save lives even as you fought. Even as you killed you could have made life easier for those around you."

Archer flinched at the accusation. Truly, he had never thought of it. When he was summoned by the planet as a Guardian, he could have traced various weapons and tools to help those around them. Why? Why hadn't he?

"You gave up." Saber told Archer. "You grew tired of the life you chose. You thought it would be easier to mope and rage about your situation rather than make the best of it. You grew lazy and pathetic, and that is why you will always lose. Emiya Shirou is not a Fighter, he is a Maker. Shirou cannot beat anyone or anything. Emiya's battles are not the world, but the mind. If Emiya Shirou cannot do something, he must imagine something that can do it for him."

Archer's eyes widened as he heard the very speech he had given his younger self in the Fifth Grail war.

"Well Archer? What will you do now? We both still have energy to fight." Saber asked as he shoved Archer away from him.

Archer stared for a second, then did something he hadn't done in a long while... he laughed... not a sarcastic one but one from the heart "You're crazy. You planned for this the whole time. You're stark raving mad."

Saber shrugged, "So I've been told...often."

Archer clutched his sides in pain as he was laughing so hard. For the first time in his memory, Emiya Shirou the Counter Guardian was laughing a pure and unrestrained laughter of joy.

Purpose.

Archer now had purpose once more.

His ideal had not betrayed him, it had been the other way. He had chosen to abandon the ideal. In the darkest hours of the world when he was summoned was the perfect time for him to continue with the ideal that had consumed him in life. He could see it now. As he fought, he could provide the people with weapons that healed the world around them while he fought the enemies of man. Spears that caused trees to grow, axes that cleared rubble in a single swipe, swords that gave absolute protection to the wielders. So many weapons he had never dreamed of using before.

Saber pointedly turned away from Archer and left the man to laugh and weep at his revelations.

It had been a close call, but Saber knew that Archer had no more wish to fight him this night...and if he was wrong, Saber could easily kill him now.

As he marched away, he saw Archer's Master dash towards her laughing Servant.

'_May you find happier days Emiya Shirou_,' Saber thought as he walked towards one end of the clearing. Behind him he could hear an audible slap of palm meeting cheek and hissed to reveal his caring for his counterpart's pain. '_And may the gods have mercy on the both of us with violent women in our lives_.'

Saber marched towards one end of the clearing when he heard a voice call out.

"This was what you wanted me to see mother?" a cold voice said in contempt. "This was a waste of time. Go Berserker, rip him apart."

"********" a monstrous voice roared out.

Berserker dashed out charging with his spear lowered and his shield protecting his front.

'_Greek_,' Saber mused unperturbed by the development, '_Why are they always Greek? Couldn't I get someone from the round table as Berserker or something_?'

"****************" the beast cried as it charged him.

Saber could feel Archer trace a bow and arrow in an attempt to save the uncaring Saber.

'_And this is why I have fallback plans and trump cards,_' Saber thought with amusement.

"**Belle**-" A voice called out as a blinding light came forth from the area he was coming from. "-**rophon**"

A massive wave of death crossed the area in an instant and slammed into Berserker. Yet, instead of instantly disintegrating the opponent like Saber figured would happen, Berserker was merely sent flying a few hundred meters.

"Well," Saber mused, "I recognized the shield instantly. Only two heroes of Greece have ever claimed that shield." The shield in question was battered and had several scratches to it, but was otherwise unharmed. "But since you're not dead yet, that would indicate a high degree of divine protection. Only one hero of Greece with that shield was so hard to kill."

"********" the madman roared as he righted himself to attack, but was hit by another attack by Pegasus and sent flying again.

"Achilles" Saber said with amusement. "Of all the heroes of ancient Greece, your weakness is the most famous."

* * *

Author's note: Yes, another cliffhanger, I should be dragged out into the street and beaten.

How was the fight? Enjoy it? Good, cause it gave me a migraine keeping the two separate.

L33t Horo is my beta and I don't own any franchise.

Read and Review please. They are like crack to me in a way. Very addictive to read responses to my story.


	23. Uzumaki

Author's Note: () indicate Mad Enhancement in stats. [ and ] indicate the boost from Rage.

**Servant Berserker**

True Name: Unknown at present time

Male

189cm 187kg

Alignment: Chaotic Mad

Stats

Strength B (A) [A+]

Endurance B (A) [A+]

Agility A (A+ )

Luck E (C)

Magical Energy C (A)

Nobel Phantasm ?

Abilities:

**Mad Enhancement** B: Rank up parameters as marked by parenthesis, but most of one's reason is robbed. Mad Enhancemnt at this level will negate or lower mental skills such as Bravery and Instinct as well as some Noble Phantasms, namely the ones that require activation. Passive Noble Phantasms are not affected

**Magical Resistance **A: Cancel spells of _A-Rank_ or below. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi and Ninja.

Skills:

**Battle Continuation** A:Strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeat. At this rank it makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

**Instinct** B (C): The power to 'feel' the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Skill reduced one rank due to Mad Enhancement. At this level, is able to feel when ambushes and fatal blows are incoming about 25% of the time. **Bravery** A: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Bonus effect of increasing melee damage. Cannot be used due to mad enhancement.

**Divinity** D: Measures whatever one has Divine Spirit aptitude. Son of Thetis, a minor deity.

**Pride** A: Stats reduce three ranks if forced to do something he dislikes. Skill nullified by Mad Enhancement.

**Rage** A+: A battle fury that clouds the mind and enhances stats. Not to be confused with Mad Enhancement. At this level, Rage boosts strength and endurance by one rank indefinitely. At this rank Servent gains mental pollution from the pure hatred dwelling within

**Mental Pollution** B (A): Due possessing a distorted mentality, it is highly possible to shut out any mental interference. However, at the same time it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of mental pollution. Note: goes up one rank due to Mad Enhancement.

**Weakness to Arrows** A: Weakened defense to arrows due to certain circumstances in life. Note: this skill only applies to a certain area on the Servant.

Noble Phantasm:

**Shield of Hephaestus**

Granted to Achilles on the eve of his most famous duel.

Conceptual Shield

Each of it's dozens of Icons on the shield are as strong as Fortresses

All Icons on the shield must be destroyed before the shield will break.

Shield adds about 100 defense to Servant when used.

Equivalent to Dragonkin in defense when used

Type: Passive Support

Maximum Targets: One

Rank: A+

**Armor of Hephaestus**

Granted to Achilles on the eve of his most famous duel after his armor was stripped from Patrocles

Burnished Bronze Armor that can light up like fire

Adds one hundred to the defense of covered areas.

Does not cover the feet.

Type Passive Support

Maximum Targets One

Rank A

**Gift of Thetis**

As a child, Achilles was dipped into the River Styx.

Achilles' skin became like that of the gods except for his heel that he was held from.

Golden skin results from the divine protection.

Skin becomes highly resistant to damage and decreases damage done from a repeat attack

Negates any Attacks below A rank

Any non-fatal damage to the skin is healed within moments

Type: Passive Support

Maximum Targets: One

Rank: A+

Description:

Achilles is the famous King of the Myrmidons who fought in the Trojan war. Quite possibly the most famous Servant in the world. Son of the nymph Thetis and Pelieus. As a child, his mother dipped him into the River Styx to grant him near immortality. As a child, Achilles was tutored by the legendary centaur Chiron. A prophecy stated that Achilles could either fight in the Trojan war, die and be remembered throughout the ages, or stay home, find love, have a family, and be forgotten as the ages pass. Achilles chose to go to war. During the conquest of the country, Achilles captured a woman, Briseis. When Agamemnon declared he wanted Briseis, Achilles flew into a rage and refused to fight anymore for the insult. While preparing to leave, Hector attacked the allied Greeks. Patrocles was able to convince Achilles to let him fight instead.

Patrocles was killed in combat by Hector and the Armor of Achilles was stripped from his corpse. Achilles fell into a black rage from which he would never recover. Thetis was able to convince Hephaestus to giver her son a new armor and shield. Achilles then dashed into combat killing everything in sight looking for Hector. Finally spying upon the Trojan, he chased Hector around the city three times before Hector was forced to confront the madman. Achilles slew Hector and dragged his body around the battlefield for nine days before giving the body to Priam for burial.

Achilles was later slain by an arrow shot into his heel by Paris. It is said that the arrow was tipped from the blood of the Hydra slain by the legendary demigod Herakles. It is also said that Apollo also guided the arrow towards Achilles heel.

Heroic Accomplishments:

Gained near Invulnerability and Immortality as a child

Sacked the temple of Apollo

Kidnapped Briseis

Killed Hector, crown prince of Troy and Toilus, another prince of Troy

Killed Memnon, king of Ethiopia

Killed amazon queen Penthesilea

Challenged the river god Scamander

Yeah, sorry for the long description, but it is important. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

_Sing, Goddess, of the rage, of Peleus' son Achilles _ _the accursed rage, which brought pain to thousands of the Achaeans_ _First two lines of the Illiad_

There is a certain satisfaction one gets when an enemy is sent flying like a can in a child's game. And this...this was one of the most satisfying times ever.

Saber was amused at the whole thing. The mighty Achilles, terror of Troy, killer of Hector, Champion of Ancient Greece, now the world's largest soccer ball.

"You made an alliance," Archer stated as he walked up to Saber with a massive slap mark on his cheek.

"Yes," Saber nodded as he traced his bow and an sword that became an arrow. The arrow was tipped with some of the deadliest poison known to man.

"That probably won't kill him." Archer smirked as he traced his own bow and a different sword arrow.

Saber glanced at the sword turned arrow and felt his eyes widen. "You found the sword of Julius Caesar?"

"Crocea Mors? Yes." Archer said as he aimed at Berserker who was righting himself from the latest collision with Pegasus. "Then again, the Burial Squad let you see the Sword of Solomon."

"Yeah, they let me see Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar and more after I killed Seras" Saber said as he also took aim.

The whole scene was amusing in a way. The two were comparing swords like guys comparing cars or golf clubs. The whole being attacked by Berserker wasn't even considered a danger for the two.

"Any clue which heel?" Saber asked.

"Traditionally it was the right." Archer shrugged.

The two finished aiming as Berserker charged heedless of the danger.

Just as they were about to finish off the raging lunatic, there was a voice that yelled out, "Return Berseker."

Berserker instantly vanished sparing him from his death. Saber and Archer looked over at the Master who had just used a command spell to save his Servant. It looked like the Master was undergoing a massive migraine as he kept apologizing with someone called mother.

Archer took aim at the boy, but Saber knocked the bow away.

"What are you doing?" Archer hissed.

"I will not make war on children, even ones like him." Saber informed Archer as he placed his body in front of Archer.

"You're too soft, this is the perfect opportunity to finish him." Archer argued.

Saber shook his head, "Look at him, he's helpless at the moment. We know his Servant, we can kill him easily, and he's outnumbered here. Besides, this whole ceremony is a joke."

Archer pointed a finger at Saber's chest, "What was all that about the ideal. Look at him, it's clear he's killed before and will kill again."

Saber batted the hand away, "All the more reason why we need to help him. No one that young should have to become a monster."

"He's already a monster, put him down like the mad dog he is." Archer argued.

"Don't let him." Naruto called out as he entered the clearing.

"How did you like the fight Master," Saber said with a slight grin.

"That has got to be the most awesome thing I have ever seen." Naruto said, "You have got to teach me that later."

Rider descended with Pegasus and landed next to her Master. "What do we do now Saber?" Rider asked.

Saber sighed, "Traditionally, we would kill all the observers to keep our abilities secret."

"And I suppose you want to spare them as well Saber," Archer sneered.

Saber sighed, "It seems a lifetime of bad habits is hard to kill Archer. Yes, **we** will spare them all. No one has to die today."

Archer sighed and muttered something about being naive and crazy idiot.

Berserker's Master took the opportunity to flee not looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"Master," Rider whispered to Naruto, "I can still catch up to him quickly. What are your orders?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, let them go. If they try again, we'll take care of him."

Archer smirked, "At least your master is not as innocent as you Saber."

Saber glared, "I haven't been innocent since the Grail war, I just follow the ideal to the best of my ability without being a fanatic like you."

"Would you two stop it." Naruto yelled, "You two argue worse than me and the Teme."

Archer blinked while Saber shook his head, "Nonsense Naruto, you two would be at each others throats at this points. We've still got a while before that happens."

Naruto pointed to the training field full of craters, "Oh? Then what's that?"

Saber felt a bit of heat rise in his cheeks, luckily, his skin was too dark to tell in the nightlight.

Saber composed himself then said, "Master, at the moment, there are thirteen unaffiliated observers. Normally, a Servant will kill anyone who watches, but it is your decision in the end. What are your orders?"

Naruto thought back to a dream he had, "You mean like Lancer did to you? No, bring them out and tell them about yourself."

Archer scoffed, "Never mind, he is as naive as you." Archer began to trace a bow when his own master yelled out.

"Don't even think about it Archer." Yugito ordered as she stomped towards him. "We are not killing the Hokage during the exams. I will not be responsible for the Fourth Shinobi War."

'_Hokage_?' the others thought as the old man and his guard came out of the clearing.

"Ah," Saber said as he watched the Hokage trot towards them. He took his bow and traced a simple arrow and fired it at the other source of observers. "Come out this instant. We all know you're there."

Anko and Hanabi both carefully came out of hiding and moved to join the Hokage. When the thirteen observers came close enough, they stopped save for the Hokage.

Yugito took the time while waiting for the old man to walk towards them to ask a question. "Who are you?" she asked Naruto. "It's clear you are a master as well."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said with pride.

"Uzumaki." Yugito said with a bit of wonder. "I thought they were all extinct."

Saber narrowed his eyes at that fact, but he had no time to ask as the Hoakge was close enough for conversation.

"As much as I respect you sir," Saber said, "You have no idea how close you are to getting yourself killed."

The Hokage grunted, "So you say."

Yugito nodded her head, "They aren't kidding, Lancer nearly killed the Raikage when Lancer discovered him watching his fight with Archer."

"Lancer hmm..." Saber mused, "So, only Caster and Assassin are unaccounted for."

Archer glared slightly at his Master, "Master, it is folly to reveal any extraneous information to the enemy."

Yugito snorted, "What enemy? You were spared and Saber let Berserker's master flee. As far as I see, only you want to continue this confrontation."

Archer shook his head. Right now he dearly wished he had Rin for a Master again. At least Rin would have kept her mouth shut even if she was also an idealist and a perfectionist.

"So tell me, why would we all have to die?" the Hokage said with a trace of steel in his tone.

Saber, Rider, and Archer all pointed to the crates and the site where a Reality Marble took place.

"Who wouldn't want to keep their abilities a secret." Saber said with a trace of amusement. "But, as it is, the masters have ordered for us to let you live."

The Hokage smirked a bit, "Hrupf, and if they ordered you to, you'd kill us all."

Rider, Saber, and Archer all nodded various degrees.

"Nothing personal, it's just how these things are supposed to go. Luckily, none of us...well most of us aren't big believers in pointless killing. I must ask that you all keep quiet about tonight's activities though." Saber said with a trace of amusement.

The Hokage nodded, "Agreed on one condition."

Saber slashed a hand through the air cutting him off. "No, no conditions. You will keep silent or I will be forced to kill you all. Even Hanabi, though I would probably weep while doing so."

"That's a problem," The Hokage said as his guards all tensed up. They had all seen the battle before them. It had been like a battle of Kages. The sheer scale and level of the unknown jutsus were S rank or higher. "I am going to need a full memory scan if I am to allow you to continue to live here." The Hokage continued. The battle had shown how powerful the two were.

Yugito shook here head violently. "No, bad idea. No offense, but our own village mind reader went insane when he tried to read Archer's mind."

Saber added, "No offense, but you have no ability to enforce that short of exiling my master or sending your entire village on a suicide mission."

With that, Saber vanished for a moment. The Hokage knew what was going to happen next, but he had no clue as to how Saber could vanish so easily in front of him. The Hokage pulled out a kunai to block the sword that would inevitably come next to his neck, but he wasn't the target this time.

Instead, it was his guards who found swords against their necks. Saber had somehow appeared in the middle of the ten Anbu and placed his swords against the necks of the two best agents in the Anbu forces at the moment. In an instant, Rider and Archer had done the same thing.

"If we wanted you all dead Hokage-sama, we would have done so a long time ago instead of talking. We're all professionals at our jobs." Saber informed him before he removed his swords. "as it is, we are all violently loyal to our Masters. If they want to work for the village like Naruto does, then neither I nor Rider will ever betray the village. Archer here will do the same for his Master."

The Hokage sighed and felt resigned to the whole thing. "Very well, but I need some sort of assurance that you will not harm the village."

Archer snorted, "Are you deaf man? We are loyal to the Masters not to villages. There is no way to prove it as we are not loyal to the villages to begin with."

Rider nodded and added, "Master's order's are absolute. If he is loyal, we will be loyal. If he betrays, we betray."

Sarutobi felt a major migraine rising in his head. He knew that this would happen but didn't like what he would have to do next, luckily, Saber helped him out.

"According to village charter Section three sub section eight, paragraph twenty four, bodyguards for important individuals will be treated as guests and not required to prove their loyalty to the village. At least, that was what I remember. It might have been section eight, subsection three." Saber spoke up then shrugged. "Hard to remember, it was months ago when I read it."

The Hokage's face lit up, "Yes, that's true you are basically bodyguards." The Third nodded his head, "Yes, as long as the person they follow the legal rules of the village they are free from interference."

Archer looked over at Saber, "Since when did you read dry materiel like that?"

Saber smirked, "What? You think I wouldn't try to find loopholes for my reason being here. The last thing I need is for them to separate me from my master." '_God that was dry material though. And it was when I was looking for that stupid summoning scroll. Speaking of which, I need to get back to looking for it again.'_

Rider noticed the look Anko was giving Saber. It was a cross between admiration and anticipation. Rider inwardly smiled knowing exactly what was going on in Anko's head. Anko was the kind of woman that was attracted by strength and a tad of violence. At the moment, there were few men who were stronger than Saber. Besides, Saber was definitely one of the best proverbial fish in the sea.

Just thinking about all the fun she could have at the expense of Saber was making Rider smirk. The man was running out of places to hide.

Saber may have failed to notice Anko's body language, but Hanabi's expression was as obvious as the sun. Or in this case, stars

"Onii-chan," she yelled as she performed her flying tackle again. Saber could feel the air being forced out of his lungs from the blow. Yes, there were definitely stars in her eyes. How that happened was beyond anyone. "You're so strong onii-chan."

'_Cant' breathe_' Saber thought in panic. '_What does she train with_?'

Archer began to chuckle, "Behold the strongest Servant beaten by a little girl."

Rider snickered a bit as well, "He has the power to rewrite reality, yet he cannot even release himself from an eight year old."

A couple of Anbu agents also thought the whole thing was amusing as Saber tried to detach the little leech from his chest.

"H-Hanabi...need...air." Saber gasped as Hanabi held him in a death grip.

"Strong, onii-chan is the strongest." Hanabi tried to jump for joy while gripping Saber's chest.

"One would think she would worry about being killed." Archer muttered.

"Do you honestly think he could do that?" Rider asked with amusement pointing at the struggling Saber.

Archer sighed, "No, no he wouldn't."

Rider stalked up to him and whispered, "I think you wouldn't either. You two are far too similar."

Archer snorted, he would kill the girl if he had to...probably...maybe...

The next several hours consisted of the Hokage trying to find out the Servant's abilities while the Servants pointedly refused to answer. Finally, the Hokage, his guard, Anko, and Hanabi agreed to leave.

After the others left, Archer turned to Saber. "By the way, why was she there in your world?"

Saber shrugged, "Just a illusion. Nothing more. It always felt like she was with me, so her image ended up inside there."

Archer nodded. It made sense in a way, reality marbles were ideal battle grounds and reflections of the soul. In Saber's case, though he was a weapon, he was still filled with life. Archer was nothing more than a body of swords and his reality marble reflected it.

Archer and his master walked away, but Rider gripped Saber's arm preventing him from leaving as well.

"Tell me Saber, why does your chant change?" Rider asked. Saber had used two different ones when he fought her.

Saber smiled evilly, "Red Herrings. Only one chant activates it. The rest were trial arias I tried in life, but never got anywhere. What? Did you think I was able to create that in a sinlge try? No, I created over a hundred dead end arias before I got it right. The others serve a purpose however. Through them, my concentration and skills improve, but they do not active my Noble Phantasm."

Rider resisted the urge to slap herself. She had gotten worked up on failed arias. This was more depressing than the time her sisters hid Pegasus from her.

Saber patted her on the shoulder. "Cheer up, we're all alive and we now know the identity of Berserker."

Rider snorted, "Yes, but only you and Archer have a chance against him. My abilities are useless against him."

Saber began chuckling, "At least you can always play kick the can with him."

"Guys...can we go now? It's the middle of the night." Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Saber and Rider nodded and escorted their Master home. It had been a long night.

* * *

Gaara ran for some time. For the first time in years, he was afraid. Mother was angry at him.

"**Angry is an understatement you little brat. Do you have any idea how screwed I am? Not only did you engage three Servants, Berserker's identity is known**." Mother railed at him. "**Any minute now I'm going to die and you with me**."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry mother." Gaara wept. Berserker, his greatest weapon, a gift from mother was beaten and battered like his old ball. The sheer difference in power was obvious even to Gaara's fragmented mind. Berserker was going to die right then and there. Berserker was the only person besides Mother he could trust. He couldn't let the only other person who cared about him to die. So, he used a command seal, against mother's wishes.

"**Damn brat, I take care of you, I protect you, I am the only one who loves you. And now you spit on all my hard work. I was going to be the strongest. Never again would I be thought of as the weakest once I win the Ceremony**." Mother raged, "**Now look what you've done. I'm never going to win like this**."

"I'm sorry mother," Gaara kept apologizing.

Mother considered it, "**If you're really sorry, let me take over. I'll kill all three of them with Berserker.**"

Gaara suppressed a shudder. Mother always wanted to take over, but even Gaara could tell that was a bad idea.

"**Damn you brat**," Mother began to rant again and Gaara was forced to endure it all.

It was a long night for Gaara, now like all the others, one without sleep

* * *

That night, Naruto dreamed.

Saber wakes up slowly. He is still tired from the fight with Berserker, but Saber is still used to getting up early. Breakfast, everyone is going to be hungry when they wake up. Saber begins to make japanese hamburgers for everyone as they begin to gather. First Ria arrives, she too is used to waking early even after combat. Rin moves shakily through the house and grabs the carton of milk and drinks it straight from the carton. Rin, unlike the two others is not a morning person.

Then comes Illya. Ria and Rin both glare at the girl that nearly killed them all, but Saber is unconcerned. He calmly places the food in front of them all and sits down.

It's a lot like what Saber does now. Regardless of the issues the others have, Saber brings the food out and the others are expected to eat then they can do things like fight.

The food is good, but the table is silent...except for Illya. The girl is exuberant at the level of cooking Shirou performs. After everyone eats, Rin and Ria try to decide what to do with Illya, but Saber is adamant. Illya can stay. This causes Illay to hug Saber around the neck, rather tightly if truth be told. Ria tries to get Illya off, but Illya spins around Saber using his neck as centrifuge to dodge.

Unfortunately, this causes Saber to black out.

Yeah, Saber is really bad with little girls.

The rest of the day, Ria and Saber spar with Illya watching, though Ria's rhythm is off for some reason. There is a break for lunch, sandwiches using the leftovers. There is a moment where Ria and Illya bond as Ria acts motherly cleaning Illya's face and clearing her hair.

It's rather heartwarming when Ria smiles. For the first time, she is smiling a simple smile of happiness. The whole room seems to light up as she smiles. It is there that Saber also smiles, a smile of pure happiness that Ria is happy.

It's obvious, Saber is truly smitten by Ria. If there was any doubt before, it is gone now.

The day passes without anymore incid-whoa! Naruto gets to see a strange bathroom scene when Saber walks in on a bathing Ria. Awkward...very awkward. Not violent, just awkward as Ria is worried about looking too muscular to be feminine.

The words cute and fragile immediately attach themselves to Ria.

Moving on, there are no other incidents that day.

The next day, the routine begins anew. Saber gets up and cooks breakfast then goes and spars with Ria again with Illya watching. Again, Saber seems off somehow. What would have been merciless strikes are slightly hesitant.

It is dinner time when things go differently than yesterday. The others are confident in their victory. Berserker, the strongest opposing Servant is dead, Rider is dead, Archer is dead, all that remains are Caster, Lancer, and Assassin.

They know the identities of Lancer and Assassin, so only Caster remains, and Saber is immune to most magics. Yes, the war is looking good for the team.

It is there that Saber asks, "What would you all do if you won the war?"

Rin admits she only entered the war to win, to her, the grail is nothing more than a trophy. Illya says she was ordered to obtain the grail as it was hers to begin with. So, she has no real interest in what was already hers. She's much more interested in gaining what she doesn't have. Saber admits he only wanted to keep the grail from falling into the wrong hands and repeating what happened in the fire ten years ago.

But Ria, she has a wish. She explains how she made a deal with the planet. Once she obtains the grail, she will serve as a Heroic Spirit. But, until then, the planet will allow her to fight for the grail until she obtains it. Ria is different, unlike other Servants, she is not dead yet. Until she obtains the grail, she is stuck in a half dead existence. Neither dead nor alive, she fights for the grail.

Why does she want the grail? It is simple. She regrets what happened to her country. She wishes for the grail to redo the test for kingship. She wishes for the grail to unmake her decision to pull the sword from the stone so that a better king might take the throne.

Saber is pissed. Ria wants to undo her entire life, unmake every action she did as king. No, this is not right. People should not undo the past. They made their choices, and to undo them is to spit upon themselves. It's not like Ria did anything wrong. The country gave up on her first and threw her away while she was the perfect king.

Saber prepares to fight, when chimes sound. It is the signal for an attack.

Caster has arrived...

The dream shifts

Pegasus has finally grown big enough for Rider to ride on. Rider's first flight is a thing of joy. The sheer freedom she has as she soars through the air is beyond words. She's free.

She sisters take one look at her when she gets back and begin laughing. Rider got his by bird poop along the trip. Yet, rider couldn't care less. For one day, Rider could have been shaved bald and not cared.

Of course the next day she would have torn the temple to the ground if anyone was that stupid.

At first, Rider flew to enjoy the freedom of flight and to get away from her sister's pranks. But...things begin to change. Rider begins to visit the temple of Poseidon. The two spend hour talking about nothing. Rider enjoys the company as the God of the Ocean acts like a kindly grandfather. Always listening and providing advice, and just a hint of mischief. The water nymphs all envy Rider's hair. Rider makes friends with the various minor deities and demigods.

But still...Poseidon still has that look in his eye. That hungry look of a predator.

* * *

**Naruto's House**

Naruto woke up to a sharp pain.

"Ow, what the hell?" Naruto yelped.

He saw that it was Rider who woke him up. She merely pointed out the window to the rising sun.

"Gah," Naruto thought, "I woke up late."

Rider nodded her head and smirked, "Breakfast is ready Master."

"Naruto. Na-ru-to." Naruto told her knowing full well that she would call him master again. It was a running competition between the two now. Naruto would lose a point if he failed to correct her, and Naruto would gain a point if Rider called him by his name. So far the score was dead even.

Naruto got ready for breakfast and headed downstairs.

"Good Morning Naruto," Saber called out.

Naruto sniffed the air enjoying the scent of a hot breakfast when he froze.

"That smell, I dreamed of it last night." Naruto declared. Sure enough, it was Japanese hamburgers.

Naruto told of what he had dreamed which made Saber smile.

"Yes, those were some of the happiest days in my life." Saber told Naruto. Naruto finished up by telling his dream of Rider's past. Saber looked up at Rider who seemed to refuse to look at the two of them. Saber's eyes narrowed for a second, but refused to tell Naruto why.

Sasuke Teme soon joined them and they ate their meal in relative silence. Naruto thought back on the dreams last night. It was the simple things like today that were truly special. Saber had fought some of the most horrendous monsters in existence and had earned a few days of reprieve. It was the simple days like this that a person fought long and hard to preserve. The peace and happiness was something Naruto knew he would treasure now.

Had it been less than a year ago when he was alone, hated by almost everyone? Now it seemed so long ago to him. First there was Iruka and Saber, then came Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Now, Rider and many of his peers respected him and treated him like a human.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto.

Naruto blinked, he had been staring in Sasuke's direction for a while. "Nothing, just thinking."

Sasuke snorted, "That's a first."

Naruto sighed, he was sure that he would have argued and yelled at Sasuke, but it seemed pointless right now. Compared to Rider's past, this was nothing. Rider had spent centuries being tormented by her sisters and the other gods. Compared to Saber's past, words were flimsy compared to Herakles' wrath. What was a few words by an irritated rival? Nothing.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's change from the norm. "Hey, dumbass, you sick?" Normally Naruto would have yelled at the top of his lungs at Sasuke.

Naruto looked up behind Sasuke seeing a familiar sight and smiled, "Nope."

Sasuke saw the gleam in Naruto's eyes and turned around nervously. There was Saber, wooden sword in hand.

"Sasuke, what have I told you about respect?" Saber asked.

Sasuke sighed and accepted the inevitable. "Treat others with respect if I want to receive the same courtesy."

The sword whacks Sasuke on the head causing him to flinch in pain.

"Indeed," Saber said as the wooden sword vanished.

Sasuke mentally berated himself on not copying that move. His eyes turn red. "Saber, could you show me where you get that sword?"

Saber thought for a moment, smiled, and shrugged, shrugged and did as he was asked. The sword appears in his hand and immediately sends Sasuke into a convulsion.

Imagine this, all your life you have read English and have never heard of or seen a foreign language. The whole concept of a foreign language is unheard of. Imagine being used to reading English books and having no concept that there is another way to write other than English. Now, have someone place a book filled to the brim with Japanese language. Not only does that person not know what the words are, the person has no idea that he has to read from up to down going right to left.

For all Sasuke's time with Sharingan, jutsu's were like the English papers. All of a sudden, he has just witnessed something so complex it hurt his head, and it was all in Kanji. It sends his mind into a frenzy. Not only can he not understand what he just saw, but he can't forget the madness that he just witnessed.

Naruto is on him in a flash with Saber smiling.

"Serve you right for trying to copy that which cannot be copied." Saber said smugly. Only seven or eight people have ever been able to use Reality Marble, and Saber's abilities not only rely on his reality Marble, but his is quite possibly the most unique one ever recorded.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as Sasuke is sent through another convulsion.

Saber shrugged, "There's only two people on this planet that can use my ability. Me, and Archer. No other person has what it takes, what it requires to use my abilities. By using his eye, he tried to copy my ability for himself. As you can see, this is what happened when he tried."

"Will he be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Saber assured him, "As soon as he deactivates his eye and does his best to forget what he's seen."

Sasuke stops convulsing after a bit, but it takes a while before he can get back up. Sasuke has to hold back on vomiting.

"And the lesson today Sasuke is that while you might be able to copy most moves, it doesn't give you the right to steal them from someone." Saber instructed. He then took his wooden sword and smacked Sasuke on the side sending a new wave of nausea

Naruto looked at his Servant. The man was strange. At times, he was the kindest man in the world. At other times, he was worse than that bastard Danzo.

Sasuke got up shakily and bowed his head in apology. "It was my mistake Saber I shouldn't have tried to copy your abilities."

"Yes, it was your mistake, and you have paid for it enough. Next time, ask if you can copy a person's ability." Saber said. "You will find plenty of people in this village who are willing to teach you if you ask nicely. They may not show you their best moves, but they will probably give you some basics and a few advanced moves if you are respectful."

Sasuke nodded and swore to never try something that stupid again. Next time, he would be more careful before he tried to copy the moves of others. He was an Uchiha, but even the mightiest of eyes could not copy the moves of a bloodline limit. It was clear that what Saber had was something like it,but Sasuke could still remember what he saw. He just had no idea how to recreate what he saw. The whole process was foreign to him and his eye. If he wanted to recreate that move, he would have to spend his free time analyzing that ability and see if he could decode it.

Inwardly he smiled, it would be a challenge, but he was sure that he could do it. He was, after all a genius.

Too bad he had no idea how many 'genius' magi had tried that already.

* * *

Team Seven was officially off for a few days before the chunin exams began. Saber left Naruto in Rider's hands while he went off to the library to do some research. Last night, he had been struck by an inspiration. Uzumaki, it was his Master's name, so there had to be something on his Master's family. There had to be a reason the boy was chosen. Only the most foolish of people would pick a child at random to host a being as powerful as the Demon.

With Saber heading off for public archives, Naruto and Rider began to wander the city. Sasuke opted to remain home and practice. Sasuke was sure that if he concentrated enough, he could figure out Saber's ability. Sakura went of her own free will to find Anko. During the training camp, the two had formed a strange bond that defied the males of Team Kakashi. Only Rider understood the bond two hunters form while chasing their prey.

Sakura had seen the looks Anko gave Saber and offered to work as an inside woman in the group when it came time to corner him. Anko cheerfully agreed and offered more lessons after the camp.

"And you mix these two together and add it with the rest. Dilute the whole solution with half a cup of water and you're done." Anko said proudly as Sakura finished the concoction. "Good job brat, you just finished making a quick acting paralysis drug."

"Sensei," Sakura asked, "Can this be used for medical purposes?"

Anko nodded, "Sure can, best thing to use on a patient that needs treatment and you're out of pain killers. Freeze 'em up and work on them inside of a minute."

Poisons in small doses can be used for medicines, but too much and it would kill the patients. Sakura had been fascinated with Anko's knowledge of poisons. Between medical lessons, she had taken time to train under the blood thirty woman and learned not only a great deal on poisons, but also a bit of her taijutsu. Anko had learned the Way of the Snake from her teacher and was now teaching Sakura the basics of the lightning quick style. Sakura learned very quickly to never ask about Anko's teacher, lest Anko begin a round of 'dodge as many needles as you can while I throw ungodly numbers of them at you.'

Still, the two were good comrades in arms in their pursuit of their prey. Sasuke and Saber had no idea how much danger lay ahead for them

* * *

Naruto and Rider were quietly walking together enjoying the peace and quiet.

"You know Rider," Naruto asked, "I was wondering...would it be possible if I could, ya know...ride your flying horse?"

Rider smiled, "Ah, jealous master?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, it's just...you looked so happy when you were flying on it."

Rider nodded, "As you command master, tonight I'll bring out Pegasus."

Naruto smiled, he could just imagine the feeling of flight. He had dreamed of it before, but to actually fly. It would be for lack of a better word, magical.

The two walked on, but soon stopped when they saw the strangest sight before them. It was a box colored like a rock with an eye hole punched into it.

Naruto pointedly ignored it and kept walking leading a smiling Rider beside him. As they closed in, they heard a distinct sound of laughter coming from the box. Naruto walked about two feet past the box when he stopped and turned around and pointed at the box. "You know, there's no rocks out there with corners and eye holes."

"As expected of my rival," a young voiced called out.

Out of the box came Konohamaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon. What was interesting was that they all were sporting goggles. "Hey," Naruto asked, "What's with the goggles?"

"We're copying the old you bro." Konohamaru answered.

"Hmm," Naruto grunted placing his hands behind his head.

"Don't say hmm bro, you've gotten so cold lately." Konohamaru yelled out.

"This is wonderful master, you have you're own following." Rider praised.

Naruto found himself smiling at that statement. He felt a small bit of pride that three kids were emulating him, if only because of his pranks. Slowly, he was getting the village to treat him with respect.

"So, what can I do for you three?" Naruto asked.

"We want to play ninja with you." Konohamaru declared, then suddenly focused on Rider, "Hey boss, who is she?"

"This is Rider," Naruto introduced, "She's like Saber."

Konohamaru paled, one of the reasons he hadn't played with Naruto much lately was because Saber was still actively searching for him about the whole Sexy-no-jutsu incident.

"Don't worry," Naruto said, "She doesn't mind pranks as long as you don't harm her hair."

Moegi found herself admiring the woman. Rider was like a divine being of strength for woman to her.

"Hey boss, is she your squeeze?" Konohamaru asked bluntly. Naruto was lost by the slang. "Huh?" Konohamaru held out a fist with his pinky sticking out. "You know, this."

Rider smirked, leaned down and held her master to her breasts. "I am whatever he wants me to be."

Naruto, Udon, and Konohamaru all began to have nosebleeds. Moegi found herself blushing ferociously.

"Good job boss," Konohamaru declared. "So she's your bitch."

Suddenly, the whole area became cold. Konohamaru's words had struck a deep wound on Rider courtesy of Shinji, Perseus, and Poseidon. The area began to flood with killing intent. Konohamaru and gang found themselves backing away from Rider as she released Naruto.

"Whoa, whoa." Konohamaru said trying to calm the situation, "I thought you said that you were anything he wanted."

Naruto found himself in front of Rider backing away from her as well, "She was just joking kid."

Konohamaru paled, he knew that women got violent if they were called bitches. Yet, he had used that word anyway. Right now, the kid wished he could take those words back.

"You want to play Ninja?" Rider asked, "Very well, lets begin."

The four kids turned tail and ran as Rider pulled out her nail weapons. Rider wasn't as mad as she seemed, but the little kids needed to learn to watch their words. She decided to take a page from Saber's book and use fear and intimidation to teach them. The chase was on.

The four of them ran as fast as they could, but Rider was faster. They decided to dash into an alley on the right to evade her. Konohamaru out on a burst of speed and dashed forward ahead of the pack.

*Thud*

The boy ran smack into a man in a black suit with purple paint on his face.

"Ow, that hurt you little punk" the painted boy said. Beside him was a blond girl with four pigtails in fish nests and a a light purple outfit. On her back was a fan.

The painted boy picked up Konohamaru by the scruff of his neck and held him at eye level. "You little shit."

"Don't. We'll get yelled at later." Temari told her brother.

"Let him go." Naruto told him.

"Why should I punk?" Kankuro asked. Naruto was spared from answering when Rider appeared next to Kankuro and held a nail weapon against his neck.

"Because it is in you're best interest." Rider told him simply.

Temari and Kankuro paled a bit. The two of them were basically jonins in everything but name. Yet, this woman had appeared out of the blue faster than anyone except maybe their father.

Kankuro let the boy down gently and let him run towards the other brats. Kankuro swore that this woman had the same aura as Berserker. No... Berserker was different, he only wanted to kill everyone. This woman felt like a spider or a snake looking at prey.

"Look, see. He's free." Kankuro told her wishing that the woman would leave him alone. As he looked her over, he could not see a headband anywhere. The woman was an unknown.

"Like what you see?" Rider hissed at him.

"What? No, no, I mean yes, no I mean." Kankuro felt himself tripping over his words trying to tell her that he wasn't looking her over for her shape, as fabulous looking as it was.

"Rider," Naruto ordered, "Let him go. Konohamaru is safe."

Rider backed away and said, "As you command Master."

Temari looked the boy over. If this woman called him master, then he was probably from a powerful clan. Yet, she didn't recall any clan with yellow hair in Konoha. She did admit the boy was a bit good looking, but the woman was terrifying. She could tell that the woman would kill her on command.

"Welcome to Konoha," Naruto said, "Here for the chunin exams?"

"Ah, yeah." Kankuro answered trying to recover his composure.

Naruto nodded, "Then we'll be seeing you ther-" Before he could finish, Rider was suddenly in front of him as she looked on at a tree. "Rider?" Naruto asked.

"Get back Master, Berserker and his Master are here." Rider said as she backed away forcing Naruto to do likewise.

Temari and Kankuro tensed up instantly and looked over in the direction. Sure enough, Gaara was standing upside down on a tree branch.

"What are you two doing?" Gaara said glaring.

"N-nothing Gaara." Temari answered shaking a bit.

"Don't do anything stupid, or I'll kill you." Gaara threatened. Temari and Kankuro both began to sweat and promised that they wouldn't. Gaara then turned towards Rider. "I'll get you for last night."

Rider smirked, "Ara? So you want me to send Berserker flying again?" Honestly Rider did not like her chances against Berserker one on one, but she knew that she could hold him off until Saber arrived to finish Achilles off.

If looks could kill, he'd have done so with the glare he gave Rider, or would have if she wasn't the original gorgon.

"Who is your Master?" Gaara asked.

"That would be me browless." Naruto said with pride. "Naruto Uzumaki"

Temari and Kankuro suddenly wished they were miles away. Gaara had killed for less.

"Uzumaki huh, your death will be the ultimate proof that I am alive." Gaara stated with a maniacal grin.

"You and what army?" Naruto wisecracked. "Your Servant cannot beat mine and we know his identity. Our victory is assured."

Temari swore the kid had bigger balls than the Ichibi. No-one talked like that to Gaara except her father. And even worse, he was bragging that his Servant, whatever that was, could beat Berserker. No-one could touch that monster. Every attack the village had thrown at him had been shrugged off.

"We shall see Uzumaki." Gaara said before vanishing in a could of sand.

Temari and Kankuro relaxed a great deal when their brother left.

"Boss," Knohamaru and gang said as they looked at Naruto in admiration, "You are the coolest person ever." They proceeded to tackle him in a major group hug. Naruto could feel looks of admiration/apprehension coming from the two nins from Suna.

"You know he's going to try to kill you kid." Kankuro said, "Gaara never lets anyone live for that."

Naruto shrugged, "As long as I have my friends, I'm not worried."

Temari shook her head, "Look kid, I admire that you stood up to him. Only the Kazekage could do that, but listen to me. Gaara will kill you. This is your chance to run before he hunts you down."

Naruto smiled, "And yet, Rider here sent Berserker flying, repeatedly last night. I'm not worried."

Kankuro and Temari stared at the woman in wonder as she nodded her head in agreement.

"So long as I am here Master you shall never know defeat." Rider told her little Master.

Temari and Kankuro shook their heads, there was no way that this beautiful flower could have kicked Berserker around. It wasn't possible.

"Ah, there you are Master." Saber called out as he landed in the alley.

Temari took one look at the stranger and blushed. The man was tall, dark, and handsome. It was clear that he was a mighty warrior. His very stance spoke of a readiness to fight at a moment's notice.

"So Saber, you finally show up. And we had a nice reunion with Berserker." Rider scolded Saber. Saber looked around and noticed a distinct lack of combat with Berserker. The walls were all intact, there were no bodes on the grounds, there had been no earth shattering roars.

"I can see that you didn't fight." Saber pointed out.

Rider sniffed, "No, but if there had, it would have been better if you were here. You truly are a failure of the Saber class."

Saber shrugged, "I would have been an Archer, but it seems that I was beaten to the punch...or was I?"

Naruto and Rider resisted the urge to smack themselves on the head. Saber and Archer were going to be sources of headaches for a long time. How could anyone be in two places at once without a clone was still disturbing. Especially when considering the two were from alternative realities or time lines or something along those lines.

Saber turned to the two unfamiliar faces and bowed slightly, "Hello, my name is Saber."

Temari and Kankuro reciprocated the bow and introduced themselves.

"Subaku Temari."

"Subaku Kankuro."

Saber looked Kankuro over, "You know, that outfit reminds me of something from my youth. Puppeteers if I recall."

Kankuro felt a bit nervous as Saber looked him over. With one glance, the man could tell what he was. "If you say so." Kankuro said nervously. The last thing he needed was his trump card being revealed at the moment.

Saber shrugged and turned back to Naruto, "Did you know, there have been two people in this village with the name Uzumaki?"

Naruto felt his eyes widen, he had never considered family before. He had always been an orphan. The thought there might be other Uzumakis gave him conflicted emotions. On one hand, he was upset that no-one had come for him, yet the thought of family made hum feel dizzy with excitement.

"Before you get your hopes up Naruto, you need to know that they are both listed as dead." Saber told him reading Naruto's face. Naruto was again bombarded by conflicting emotions. He was upset that there were no long lost family members, but he was also relieved that he hadn't been abandoned. If they had died, then there was no reason to hold a grudge. In fact, it could be that Saber had discovered who his parents were.

"The first one interestingly enough was the wife of the First Hokage, Senju Mito, she died a long time ago." Saber told him. The others all perked up at the news. If that was true, that would mean that Naruto was family to two of the founders of the village, the First Hokage, and his little brother the Second Hokage.

"The second, one also married a Hokage. One Namizake Kushina, formerly Uzumaki Kushina." Saber said getting a large number of gasps. Namizake was the name of the Fourth Hokage. To think that two Uzumaki's would marry Hokages...

"So...I'm what, a nephew of the Fourth?" Naruto asked.

Saber shrugged, " Don't know, though I think it is prophetic that an Uzumaki wants to be Hokage when two of them married Hokages."

Naruto nodded, this was good news in a way. It seemed like fate was driving him to be Hokage. Yes, with that kind of history, it seemed like Naruto had no choice but to try to be Hokage. But a sudden thought occurred to him. The Fourth Hokage had died young, but his wife was never mentioned in the histories. As far as the academy was concerned, Minato Namizake had been a bachelor. "Wait, what happened to her? Mito probably died of old age, but what about her?"

Saber shrugged, "I don't know at the moment, the records about her were spotty. The best I could tell you is that she died on the same day the Nine-tails arrived."

Naruto felt his chest tighten. He was housing the monster that had killed a relative of his.

"That can't be right." Temari broke in. "The Uzumaki's were all killed during the Third Shinobi War."

Naruto looked over at her, "Wait, there were more?"

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah, they were famous for their seals, and they went and got themselves killed."

Naruto felt his body turned to ice. An entire clan, all his family, killed in the Shinobi wars.

"Clearly not all of them died if Naruto still bears their name. He wasn't born until the Fox appeared, and that came after the war ended." Saber countered.

Naruto couldn't take much more of this. One moment, he was filled with hope, the next, his hopes were being dashed against the rocks. "Saber, am I the last one or not?"

Saber shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that there are two of them mentioned in the histories of your village, and they are both dead. It could be that you are the last, or it could be that there are others in other villages hiding."

Naruto nodded and had to accept it. "They were famous for their seals?" he asked the boy with makeup.

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah, they were considered the best until they were destroyed."

Naruto nodded, "Then it seems that I need to look into this if I am the last."

Saber held out a hand, "It would be best master if you waited until after the chunin exams. We've spent a great deal of time this month preparing. It would be best if you focused on other things later. Besides, the chunin have access to more secure files than the public records."

Naruto nodded and vowed that he would pass the exams. He had to, he needed to find out more. "Thank you for telling me Saber, this is good news. I had a family, even if they are all dead."

Saber bent down and hugged his young master, "No matter if you were the heir of the mightiest country or the poorest beggar, you are my Master. I will be your sword and shield until my body turns to dust."

Naruto nodded and felt like crying, but he had to be strong now. He had purpose and drive to win the exams. "Saber, I order you to do everything in your power to help me prepare for the exams. The same goes for you Rider."

"What about us bro?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I really need to pass the exam now. I'll play after I beat the exams." Naruto promised.

Saber and Rider escorted Naruto home while the Konohamaru gang ran off to practice themselves. They weren't going to be left far behind their idol.

Temari and Kankuro were stunned by the events of the day. First, Gaara had held back from killing someone. Then a kid claimed that his Servant beat Berserker, and now the kid was supposedly the last of the dead Uzumaki clan. Baki needed to hear about this.

* * *

**Location Unknown.**

Inside of a stone chamber, a man awoke from his bed.

"It is good to see you awake and alive again child." a feminine voice said.

A young man with blond hair and green eyes examined himself. He had not expected to be alive again, but mother had always been more powerful than she let on.

"How?" he asked simply.

"It seems that I have been summoned for a ceremony child" the voice answered.

"So why did you need me mother?" the man asked.

"Why child, I want to win. Once I do, I will have a wish granted. Of course, I'll extend it to you when we win." his mother answered.

The man looked over at another man hung on a cross, alive, but unconscious. All around the man were circles of power draining him of Prana.

"Who is he mother?" the man asked.

"A fool who thought to use me to ensure his survival." mother answered. "Of course, no man may command me on what to do."

"That was not honorable mother." the man reprimanded.

"Oh child, are you still clinging to those decadent and outdated ideals? You were betrayed once before by them. Why do you follow them still?"

The man did not respond. It was a private matter that mother had no business dealing with.

"What do you want me to do mother?" the man asked.

"I need you to protect me child for the duration of the ceremony." his mother answered. "I'll send out your other brothers and sisters to scout out for me, but I want you here."

The man looked over down the hall. He could see dozens of inferior copies that looked very much like him, though far inferior to his skill.

"They will die without training mother. Let me train them first." the man offered.

"Hmm, very well, train most of them, but some will be heading out as scouts." mother answered.

"Yes mother." the man answered.

"Oh yes, before I forget, call me by my class until the end of this ceremony." his mother commanded.

"And what is that?" the man asked.

"Caster."

* * *

Author's note: Right. Next chapter is the chunin exams. How will having Servants and a new drive affect Naruto? While some of you were hoping for a finishing battle between Berserker and the other Servants, bear with me. The battle will be worth the wait. Besides, it would have messed the story up too much.

Oh yes, there are a few hints as to who Caster is. Guess.

And the blond man? He is both similar and dissimilar to Assassin in FSN. Bear with me, he won't come into the story for a while.

L33t Horo is my beta and I don't own either franchise. I also want to thank all my loyal readers who have stuck it through this far. I admit the first several chapters were far inferior to what they should have been, but rewriting them was too difficult. So, to all of you who have stuck it out, I thank you for your time and your responses and hope you enjoy the rest of my story.

Side note: I have finals over the next two weeks, don't expect many updates for a while.


	24. Chunin Exams begin

It was finally time for the chunin exams, and Naruto could not have been more relieved. After the last week, the exams were going to be a piece of cake.

'_Note to self, never order Saber to help me with exams again_.' Naruto thought as he woke up. The past week Saber had forced Naruto to work twice as hard as he ever did during the training camp. Not only Had Naruto been forced to train his jutsus, but Saber also had him work on sneaking and stealing.

One of the challenges Naruto had to do was blend in with the crowds and keep hidden in plain sight. Saber had forced Naruto to wear a brown cape over his clothes and had it come up over his head. The end result had him being able to walk, following the flow of crowds keeping his profile to a minimum.

It had been hard to blend in with the crowds as many adults would look down at him trying to blend in. saber had constantly found him and hit him with the stick. Yet, after a week, Naruto was now able to blend in about half the time with the crowds and was able to evade Saber for a few minutes. Of course, Saber could always tell where he was soon enough. The man had spent a great deal of his life tracking down rapists, murders, and thieves. Yet, Saber did admit that Naruto was doing well for someone who couldn't blend in before. Naruto was proud that he had earned praise from Saber.

Over the week, he had dreamed of the Death of Caster by the other Archer in golden armor. The revelation by Ria that this Archer had participated in the previous Grail war. Naruto had dreamed of Saber's conversation with Kotomine about the oddness of Ria's situation and how Ria could have a second life with the grail.

Of Rider, Naruto had dreamed of many flights upon Pegasus and the adventures she had. Naruto watched as the sisters looked on Rider with worry as she spent more and more time with the God of the Oceans. They even barred Poseidon from entering their temple. It was clear that the sisters did not trust him. So, Rider began to sneak off to see him more and more. And always, Poseidon was looking at Rider with that strange predatory look.

* * *

Finally, the week of training ended. Saber assured Naruto that there would be few problems during the exam, whether they were tested on their infiltration, combat, stealth, or tracking, Naruto would do well. Naruto and his Servants had been instructed to meet at the bridge at 8:00 am, therefore, knowing Kakashi he showed up an hour and a half late. Sakura and Sasuke had been waiting a bit longer, but they had also shown up late.

Seriously, the man inspires bad habits.

Sure enough, at 10:00, Kakashi popped up in a puff of smoke. "Yo,"

"You're late." Sakura and Naruto said.

"Ah, sorry, you see there was this pretty little girl who wanted me to dance for her." Kakashi said.

Saber snorted, "Prettier than Rider?" he pointed a thumb at the other Servant.

Rider blushed a bit causing the others to smirk.

"Anyway," Kakashi said as he pulled out several forms. "Here are the registration forms for the chunin exams. Though this is just a nomination, you three all have the option of backing out. Those of you who want to participate need to report to the academy in room 301 by noon. That is all" With that, Kakashi disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Saber looked at the three critically, "If you three back out now, I will be most disappointed. You are as ready as you possibly can in the limited time we had to train."

The others nodded, they had trained till the sweat blood in the training camp. There was no way that they would not want to participate.

Sakura saw the exam as one step closer to having a relationship with Sasuke. If she became a chunin, Sasuke would have to acknowledge her strength, and maybe, just maybe, he would ask her out. Oh, he'd probably just ask for a sparring match, but it would be a step.

Sasuke thought of all the other genins he had trained with and knew that many of them were strong. Lee, Neji, Shino, heck, even Naruto had their own strengths. Through this exam, he would be one step closer to killing Itachi. Each person he stepped over would bring him closer to his target.

Of course, Saber would be the ultimate test. Once he beat Saber, Sasuke was sure that he could beat Itachi.

Naruto, for once, was not thinking about being Hokage. He instead saw himself researching on his parents and his lost clan. Perhaps, being chunin would allow him to find out the whole story of his family and their fates. Maybe, their might even be other members of his family alive, in other villages maybe, but alive.

The three genin headed towards the academy, while Saber excused himself and Rider to discuss something. As soon as the kids were out of range, saber turned to Rider, "One of us will need to be near them during the exam."

Rider nodded, "Will you do it or should I?"

Saber considered it, "Hmm, probably you. I'll be able to watch from a distance, but you need to be close to him to protect him."

Rider nodded, "Very well." With that, she became invisible as she shifted to her spirit form and dashed after her master. Saber shifted as well, but headed for a high building to keep watch over his little master. If Berserker attacked, Saber would kill him from long range.

Saber was sure that his little master was ready, what could they possibly throw at his Master?

* * *

Room 301

"Say what?" Naruto yelled when he was handed a paper test. '_Oh shit_.' Of all the things they tested him on, it was a written test. How the hell had that happened? Naruto had been certain that he had the exam in the bag. Instead, they threw this at him. If there was one things that Naruto had no confidence in, it was written tests.

Looking back, Naruto had been too confident when he entered the academy. He and his team had easily seen through the genjutsu on the second floor. 301 was on the third floor, not the second. He and the rest of the genin quietly walked up the steps and met their teachers. They had been told that if one person on their team had refused to come, the team would not enter the exam. Of course, anyone who went through that boot camp would have been insulted if one of their team members had refused to enter. The Konoha twelve were more than ready for the exam. Of course, Lee wanted to challenge various people before the exam, but TenTen grabbed Lee by the ear and dragged them into the room.

Inside, they ran into a leaf genin named Kabuto who offered to share what info he had on the competition. Naruto, out of curiosity asked about Gaara and Saber. Kabuto had been confused about Saber, as he wasn't in the exam, but Naruto asked out of curiosity to see what level Saber was considered. Kabuto was able to tell that Gaara had 8 C rank missions, and 1 B rank mission, and had never been injured in any of the missions. The other genin had been surprised that Gaara wasn't injured, but Naruto figured it had to do with the Demon inside of Gaara. After all, Naruto was a fast healer, what was to say what Gaara could do.

The information on Saber was amusing to the rest of the genin however. Kabuto was able to tell them that Saber had completed an A rank mission, 200 D rank missions, and a C rank turned A rank mission. According to the card, Saber's nickname was the 'Handyman Swordsman' due to his skills on repairing houses. The only other information that kabuto had was that Saber was considred at the level of Hunter nins at tracking and one of the best weapons users in the village.

Nothing new really.

Kabuto ended up insulting a group of nins from Sound who attacked him and broke his glasses, but they backed away from the collective glares of the Konoha twelve. The spirit of unity had been beaten into the genin deeply during the boot camp, which was one of it's major functions.

Then the proctors had shown up and ordered everyone to take numbers and be seated. Naruto had ended up near the front by the window next to Hinata who was blushing deep red for some reason that Naruto could not figure out.

Like Master, like Servant, the two males were terrible at seeing the obvious in front of them.

Naruto was so caught up on his reflections he almost didn't hear the rules about the written exam.

The First rule was that they all stared out with ten points. For each question wrong, they were deducted a point.

The second rule of whether they pass or not depended on their team's collective score.

The Third rule was that each time they were caught cheating, they were deducted two points. Therefor, some of them would use up all their points before the exam and be told to leave immediately.

Finally, if anyone of their team failed the test, they were all failed.

At that moment, both Sasuke and Sakura felt a sinking feeling in their guts as they looked at Naruto. The orange boy was always the bottom of the heap when it came to written tests. The room was suddenly filled with killing intent as both Sasuke and Sakura directed their hate at their teammate.

Ibiki was amused by the hate the two were sending towards the jinchuriki. He had head about the dead last of the academy. Ibiki considered himself a practical man. According to the information he had extracted from Mizuki after the incident with the missing forbidden scroll, Naruto had been sabotaged during the academy by Mizuki and several other teachers. Yet, here was the boy now with all the other rookie teams. Anko had bet that every one of the four teams she had trained would pass the exam. She had even out money down that the four teams would pass everything till the third exam.

The betting pool in Torture and Interrogation had grown from there. The favored odds were that none of the teams would pass the first exam, much less the second. Ibiki had bet several thousand ryo that he would knock out at least one of the teams during the first exam.

'_Looks like I'll win the pot_,' Ibiki thought with amusement. "You all have one hour." He looked at the clock and said, "Begin."

Naruto turned over the page and blanched. He couldn't figure out a single answer.

Unseen by anyone but Berserker, Rider stood by her master's side and vowed that she would cheat for her master.. She promptly jumped up to the ceiling to get a good view, not to mention, keep an eye on Berserker.

Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan and were almost blinded at the sight of a brilliantly bright figures on the ceiling and by the wall. 'G_ah_' they both mentally screamed. At first, they thought it was Saber, but the color was different. Saber was brilliantly blue, the one on the ceiling was purple, while the one by the wall was a mixture of red and black.

It was apparent that they were in the presence of two more people like Saber. Hinata and Neji were able to recognize Rider's color, but the one that was Red and Black was new, and it seemed to promise death. Neji and Hinata both watched it warily, but saw that Rider was keeping an eye on it as well. As long as she was there, they felt like they could relax a bit and begin to gather the answers from everyone around her.

Akumaru on top of Kiba's head looked around and gave short intermittent yips telling Kiba the answers. Shino sent his insects to scout the pages and send him the answers. Lee and TenTen used a mirror to reflect answers back to each other. Ino used her family jutsu to enter Sakura's mind and copy the answers that sakura was filling out on her own before Ino possessed her teammates and began filling out their answers as well.

Kankuro manipulated his puppet to gather information for himself and his sister while Gaara used his sand to spy upon the answers of others. Gaara could tell instantly that a Servant was in the room, but it was clear the Servant had no interest in him at the moment. Mother wanted to kill her now, but Gaara needed to finish the test before he could feed mother.

Ace watched Naru's hand in front of him as she made discrete hand signals on her test slowly telling the answers. From there, Ace did the same so that Tamaki could get the same answers.

Hinata was about to try to show her answers to Naruto silently, when she saw through Byakugan, Rider descending and leaning down next to Naruto. At first, Naruto jumped in surprise from somthing, but then he began grinning as Rider was silently telling Naruto something. Naruto nodded and began filling out the answers with ease. Hinata was conflicted if she should be upset that Naruto was getting help from Rider, yet happy that Naruto was going to be okay.

Before the test was halfway done, Naruto flipped his paper over and leaned back, putting his feet up on the table. Sasuke saw this as he was using his Sharingan to copy one student's work and smiled. Using that Stance, Naruto was telling his team that he had not only figured out the test, but had all the answers. Sakura saw this too and felt relief.

All around them, various teams were disqualified as they were caught cheating. Finally, it was time for the tenth question. With Rider by his side, Naruto was sure that he could pass with flying colors.

* * *

"All right you brats," Ibiki said, "It's time I explain the rules of desperation for this last question."

'_Rules of Desperation_?' the various genin teams thought.

"For this last question, you must all choose whether you wish to answer the question or not."

"Choose," Temari yelled, "What happens if we choose not to?"

"If you choose not to," Ibiki said, "Your points will be reduced to zero. You fail, and your entire team will fail."

"Then why the hell would we refuse to take the question?" various teams yelled out.

"Because," Ibiki said dramatically, "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, then that person will lose the right to ever take the chunin exam again."

"What kind of rule is that?" Kiba yelled, "There are plenty of guys here who have taken the exam before."

"Hehe hehehe hehehehe," Ibiki chuckled, "You guys were unlucky. This year, it's my rules."

Several people felt a shiver crawl up their spine as they saw the evil grin on Ibiki's face. The Konoha twelve, however, had seen far worse grins on Danzo and Saber. This shabby imitation barely fazed them. Ibiki saw that too and was mildly uncomfortable. It looked like he would be losing money after all.

"But I am giving you guys a way out. If you're not confident you can chose to not take the question and come back next year." Ibiki said using his best glare.

'_So basically, if one chooses to not to take it, the team fails, but if you take it and fail, you're stuck a genin forever_.' Sakura thought grimly. '_Those are both bad options.'_

"Now, let us take the tenth question. Those that do not wish to take the question, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave." Ibiki said silently praying that one of the four genin teams would leave and let him win the pot.

There was an ominous silence as each person contemplated the choice. If they backed out, they would fail, but if they failed the question they would be stuck as genin forever. Naruto felt a bit of despair from the thought of never finding out about his family or being Hokage. Yet, he also didn't want to quit when he had done so well during the rest of the exam.

"I will support you no matter what you choose Master." Rider's voice whispered in her ear. Truly, her spirit form was useful.

"I-I won't take it." a random leaf genin with fear in his voice. "I'm sorry Gennai, Inoho."

"Number 50 fails. 130 and 111 also fail" A proctor calls out. The other two genin stood up and followed their teammate out the door. All around Naruto, many genin raised their hands and failed themselves and their teammates from the thought of being stuck a genin forever.

They air was becoming heavy with despair as more and more teams were leaving lest they be stuck as genin forever. Sakura looked on at her blond teammate. Sakura thought back on the blond teammates antics. The hard work he put himself through to follow his dream of being Hokage. It would crush him if he failed the last question. What else could Naruto live for if he couldn't follow his dream? Saber would do what he could, and Rider would support Naruto, but Naruto would live a hollow life.

'_Forgive me Naruto, but I don't want to see your dream crushed_.' Sakura thought as she began to raise her hand.

"Master," Rider warned, "Your pink teammate is beginning to raise her hand. You must make your choice now."

Naruto suddenly rose his hand, shaking violently. The slammed it down hard in pure rage. "Don't you underestimate me. I will not run!" The air of despair vanished with the outburst of the blond genin. "I'll take it. Even if I become a genin forever, I will find out about my clan and become Hokage anyway. I am not afraid of you or your stupid question. Bring it on scarface."

'_He's not even thinking about it at all_.' Sasuke thought. '_What an idiot_.' Sasuke had quietly dismissed the turmoil that was brewing inside of himself. If the dumbass was willing to risk it, how could an Uchiha do less?

Sakura placed her hand and smiled quietly, '_Yeah, he's that kind of idiot. Defying the rules of the world with his very breath._'

Rider felt a stirring of pride in her Master from his speech. Upon her oath as a Servant, she swore to find the answer for this question or die trying. If there was any chance of success, Rider would find it and pass it on to her Master.

"I'll ask you again." Ibiki said solemnly. "You're life is riding on this decision. This is your last question to quit." '_Please don't do this. Please don't do this. Please don't do this_.' Ibiki prayed. He really wanted to win that pot. There was over a hundred thousand ryo riding on this.

"I follow my unbending rules. That is my ninja way." Naruto said. All around the room, the proctors remembered a certain Habanero who had said the same thing countless times.

'_It seems that he takes after his mother_.' Ibiki thought fondly. He looked around the room and saw that his carefully created atmosphere of doom was gone. Not one person here would flee his question. '_Seventy six left. Way more than I expected. Stretching this out won't make any difference_.'

"Good decisions," Ibiki told them. "Now everyone still remaining..." The air became tense again as they all wanted to hear the question. "I congratulate you on passing the first test. "

"Eh?" the various genin said. They were all stunned by that statement. They must have heard it wrong, they hadn't even been given the question yet.

"To the seventy eight of you left, I congratulate your passing." Ibiki said again.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sakura asked, "We already pass? What about the tenth question?"

"There wasn't one." Ibiki said grinning. "Or you could say that the two choices were the question."

"Then what the hell were the other nine questions for? They were pointless then." Temari said outraged. She and her brother had worked hard to gather the information.

"They weren't pointless," Ibiki said, "They had already served a purpose, to test your individual information gathering ability. The whole test was based around the team doing well, thus placing pressure on the individual. Though, it seems like one person here had a great deal more pressure than the rest."

Naruto could see Ibiki looking at him and mentally nodded. The killing intent form his team had been huge, though nowhere near as powerful as Saber when he got serious.

"Yet," Ibiki continued. "The questions on the test were not ones that a mere genin could answer. Because of that, most of you came to the same conclusion, you were supposed to cheat to answer the questions."

The various genin began nodding, though Sakura began to feel a bit stupid for missing the point of the exam as she had answered the questions on her own.

"The whole point of the exam was to cheat, therefore, we placed in a few chunin who knew the answers into the exam for you to steal from." Ibiki said as a few individuals raised their hands. One of them was right in front of Naruto, who began to feel a bit stupid for not having looked at the guy and instead relied on his Servant. Naruto wondered if he would have taken the risk of the tenth question without even answering a question, but shrugged, the past was done and he had to move on.

"Of course, those who were too obvious in their cheating failed of course." Ibiki said as he removed his head protector and the cloth over his head. "Because at times information is worth more than your life. On missions and battlefields, people risk their lives to get their hands on it." The air was silent as the people saw the damage done to Ibiki's head. It was covered in burns, scars, and screw holes. The man had been tortured, brutally.

"Remember this," Ibiki said, "Information may be all that protects your village and can be a powerful weapon against your enemies. Through this exam, we tested each of you on your individual spying ability and separated those who had no abilities." Ibiki then put his head protector and cloth back over his head

"I still don't understand the last question" Temari said.

"In the end, the tenth question was the true purpose of the exam." Ibiki said. "You will find missions where you have to choose between two difficult choices, abandon the mission or risk your life. Those who are not willing to risk their lives are not worthy of being chunin. Yet, you all have chosen to risk everything on an unknown and uncertain future. I am proud of you all. Only ninjas like you are worthy of being chunin."

There was a sense of pride in each of the genin as they felt the impact of the speech. They had been tested, and had not been found wanting.

Ibiki suddenly turned to his left as a black blur smashed through a window and came in front of Ibiki. The Konoha twelve had a sudden flash of fear as they swore they had seen this entrance before...

The black blur ended up being a sign that was attached to the wall with Kunai and a woman in a trenchcoat, orange miniskirt and fishnets stood in front of the sign that read SUPER SEXY ANKO, PROCTOR FOR THE SECOND EXAM

Everyone of the Konoha twelve except Neji pointed their fingers at the familiar sign and yelled, "No way!"

Anko snickered at the response she was given by the twelve. She quickly counted off and was disappointed that twenty six teams were still in the exams. Ibiki hadn't been able to even reduce the numbers by half. "What were you doing Ibiki? There's still seventy eight left?"

Ibiki poked hie head out from the banner and said, "Blame the orange gaki."

Anko looked quickly and saw that it was Naruto. "Gaki!"

Naruto wanted to crawl into a mouse hole. '_Oh sweat merciful kami, please don't do this to me_.' he prayed. The last thing he needed was Anko to take notice of him. There was enough problems when she was after Saber.

All the Konoha twelve grew increasingly nervous as they looked on at their proctor. As if they hadn't had enough of her during boot camp, the sadistic bitch was their proctor for the second exam. This was not good.

Anko looked around an smiled before turning to Ibiki. "Looks like you lose." She said referring to the betting pot.

"True," Ibiki said a bit sadly, "But it doesn't mean that you win either."

Anko smiled, "Nonsense, you guys all lost as soon as they passed the first exam."

Everyone else was confused by the banter going on between the two proctors.

"Ah well, I'll get rid of half the teams soon enough Ibiki-san, though I know four of them who will pass." Anko said with an evil smile.

"Oh Kami," Choji whimpered, "Don't make me eat centipede stew again. Anything but that stew again."

The rest of Konoha twelve nodded their heads. That had been the most disgusting food they had ever eaten, but they had been desperate that day and Anko had assured them that it was edible. Edible or not, the food had tasted terrible and caused everyone to throw it up.

Anko smiled, "Oh, but we had so much fun back then gakis."

"More like you had fun and we suffered," Naruto mumbled.

A senbon needle flew towards him, but Naruto caught in on reflex. He hadn't spent three weeks in her care for nothing.

"What was that gaki?" Anko asked dangerously.

Naruto pointed out the window randomly and said, "Saber's watching."

Anko instantly turned and beamed in the direction he pointed. Way off in the distance, Saber hated how a Master could tell the general direction of his Servant. That woman scared him like few could. Saber (Ria), Rin, Luvia, Illya, Acruied, Yumi, Aoko...actually Saber had met more than a few who could scare him.

"Ahh," Anko said shivering, "It seems I can't stop myself from being excited. Looks like I'll have to explain everything once we change places."

Those who were unfamiliar with Anko were mildly scared of the woman.

Those that knew her were terribly scared of her. When Anko got excited, blood was sure to be shed. The woman had a sadistic streak a mile long.

Anko lead the genins out and all the proctors except Ibiki left the room. Ibiki began collecting all the tests and gathered them up looking at each person's test. He paused for a second at Naruto's test with a bit of wonder. All the other students except that pink girl had to cheat for the answers, yet, as far as he or the other proctors could tell, Naruto had not cheated in any discernible form. Oh, the others were clever enough to get through the exam, but Naruto had seemed to be listening to someone.

"How did he get these so easily?" Ibiki thought. The boy had been amusing to watch as he panicked at first, yet, he had relaxed and quickly filled out the test. The only hint that he had cheated had been when he jumped in surprise for a moment. Ibiki shrugged, the boy was interesting. All Ibiki's hard work building an atmosphere of despair had vanished instantly from the room. The boy had a way with people to place their trust in him. "It will be interesting to see what he can do in the future." Ibiki said. He hoped that Naruto would pass the second exam. Ibiki really wanted to see what the boy could do.

Looking over from a distance, Saber watched his little master head off towards the training grounds. '_That was a little nerve racking_.' Saber thought. Spying had been a great weakness for Naruto as the boy had a hard time keeping silent. It was a bad sign that Naruto had to rely on Rider to give him the answers. Saber swore that he would work on Naruto at a later time. The boy could have made a shadow clone form into an innocuous item like a pencil and used it to spy on nearby papers. Yet, Naruto had relied too much on his Servant. That could mean death to a Master when the Servant was occupied.

Saber shook his head and began to follow his charge in spirit form. Though the test was made to push a ninja to the limit, Saber was not willing to risk an attack by Berserker or an unknown Servant on Naruto. Rider would be best used to get Naruto to safety, while Saber would deal with the enemy. It was going to be necessary to be on guard at all times until the other master's left.

Saber just prayed that the Second exam would not catch him off balance like the First had.

* * *

**Outside of Area Forty Four aka Forest of Death.**

"FUUUUUUCK" Naruto yelled.

The rest of the survivors of the brutal boot camp were thinking the same thing, though Naruto's outcry was overpowering anything the rest of them might have said. And truth be told, that one word was probably all they were going to say either.

Three weeks

For three weeks they had endured that training area with all it's dangers and horrors. From the flesh eating bugs to the giant leeches. From the wolves to monstrous insects, they had endured and had finally broken free of the training area. Now, after a week off, they were being thrown back in again.

"Welcome to training area forty four, also known as the Forest of Death. As you can see here we have several veterans who have survived this place, but don't be fooled. This place is filled with more dangers than you can imagine." Anko said happily.

"Oh dear Kami no," Naruto shouted, "Don't tell me your going to test us here."

"What's the matter gaki? Afraid?" Anko said sneering.

"Of this place? No. You testing us here? Yes. You threw explosive tags like they were water balloons." Naruto said. The rest of the genin nodded their heads. They remembered the explosive tags, and the needles, and the snakes, and the guillotine. Don't ask about the last one, the less said the better.

"You know kid, I just love to see you bleed." Anko said as she threw a dozen kunai at Naruto. Thanks to the boot camp, Naruto blocked every one of them, though one did end up ricocheting into a grass nin and cutting a few of her hairs.

The grass nin grabbed the kunai with her tongue and held it out to Anko. "I believe this is yours." the grass nin said.

"Why thank you," Anko said with narrow eyes as she retrieved the knife, "But you know...if you keep that killing intent up, I'll have to kill you."

"Apologies, it's just that you cut some of my precious hair and I can't help it." the nin apologized. Anko was sure she had felt this aura before, but wasn't sure.

"Ah, sorry about that," Anko said insincerely. "Looks like we've got several bloodthirsty ones this year. Should be fun."

'_You're the most blood thirsty one here_.' the Konoha twelve thought collectively.

"Now then," Anko said as she pulled out a handful of papers, "Each of you need to fill out these agreement forms. There will be plenty of deaths in this exam, and if you don't sign these it will all be my responsibility. Tehe."

'_Tehe my ass_.' Naruto thought. The woman would have figured a way out of it somehow.

"Fill these out while I explain the test. Afterwords, hand in your forms to the convenient booth behind me." Anko said as she handed out the forms. "Simply put, these test is the ultimate survival test. Here's how it goes. Around this area are forty four gates. From these gates you will head towards the tower that is ten kilometers in the direct center of the training grounds. During this test you will be given a certain task. Using all your skills, there will be a no rules scroll battle."

Anko pulled out two scrolls, a white one and a black one. "You will be fighting over these scrolls heaven and earth. Half will be given an black earth scroll and half will be given the white heaven scroll. To pass this test you will need both scrolls. Take the two scrolls to the tower within the time limit of 120 hours or five days to be exact."

Choji remembered the food they had found in the forest and was not optimistic on having a good meal in a long time.

"What will disqualify you is simple. First, not making it to the tower within the time limit with both scrolls. Second losing a team mate or a teammate killed disqualifies your team. As a rule there is no quitting in the middle. You will all be in there for five days whether you are disqualified or not. Oh, and one last thing, don't open your scrolls until you're in the tower." Anko said with an evil smile.

"She's serious." Naruto warned, "She's probably rigged the scrolls with some of her custom explosive tags or poison needles."

Those that knew her began nodding their heads vigorously...again. The rest of genin were unsure if this was a group ganging up on them or that this was a real threat. Most figured that the twelve rookies were serious and took the warning to heart. Those that didn't...would learn the hard way soon enough.

"One last piece of advise," Anko said, "Don't die." With that, the others headed off for the booth to turn in their forms for scrolls.

The Knoha twelve were uncertain of what to think of this exam. They had survived the boot camp, but the whole thing had made them wary of the danger inside. There had been several areas that they were forbidden to go as the area was too dangerous for anyone but jonins to enter, and they went in pairs.

Team Kakashi headed towards gate twelve to await the signal to start. As they looked at the forest, the recognized part of the terrain. In front of they would have been the monkey bars of doom as they had refereed to. It had been a crude monkey bar system with greased bars and kunai sticking up from the ground. One slip and the person would fall and potentially skewer themselves. Poor Choji had fallen several times, but only cut himself once.

"There's a clearing not to far from here," Sasuke said to his team. "Bad location for an ambush. If we head northwest, we'll find that fallen set of logs where Saber killed that boar."

Sakura nodded, "It would be a great place to place some traps."

Naruto shrugged, "Or we could see if the swinging log course to the northeast is still set up. We all know the danger that was."

Sakura waved her hand dismissively, "No way, the instructors would have torn it down after the camp. Besides, I saw Saber working on it on the last day."

The team considered potential ambush sites as they waited for the gates to open. They would have to move swiftly, but they were confident that they knew the terrain and planned to use it to the fullest. They would have to be fast before another team came near them, but they and trained themselves to be fast, silent, and deadly during the boot camp. They were sure that they could defeat anyone in the forest...

Silently, Rider stuck close to her little Master and knew that Saber was also nearby. They would not interfere unless they had to, but if things were too dangerous, they would stop anyone that tried to harm their master.

* * *

All around area forty four the various genin were preparing to enter the forest.

Lee, Neji, and TenTen at gate 41 waited with various degrees of eagerness.

"Yosh, I will show off my fires of youth to my nest opponent," Lee declared causing Neji and TenTen to sweat.

"Lee," Neji said silently, "Tone it down until we get through the exam. We don't want to give our location away. In fact, it would be best if we split up for a while and meet up in a designated area."

TenTen nodded her head, "Got it, we'll signal each other using Gai-sensei's hand signals." Tenten was as eager as Lee was, though she at least was able to keep that fact hidden. The last thing she needed was for Neji to think of her as a stupid fan girl or worse, a female clone of Gai. TenTen was glad that she had learned a bit of sword work from Saber. The forest in front of them would be thick and reduce visibility. Only in certain areas would long range attacks work.

At gate 16, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were glad for getting this gate. It had been the same one they had all entered when they first started the boot camp. They had been given the choicest gate to enter as they knew the area like the back of their hand as well as they were sure of their survival and tracking ability. Kiba and Akumaru thought with eagerness about how easy they were going to win this exam. Shino was as stoic as his clan always was, though he too was eager for the test. Hinata felt a bit nervous, though she too knew the area well and had figured out two areas where they could ambush other teams and a fall back spot if things got too hot.

At gate 27, Shikumaru was feeling that the whole thing was too troublesome, but at least he knew a good spot to hide was. Ino was a bit worried about her rival and former friend Sakura. The girl was still not ready for the exam in her opinion. Though she was unaware of the extra time Sakura spent with Anko. Choiji, Choji just prayed he would not have to eat centipede stew again. Bring on a hundred enemies, just don't ever make him eat that food again.

At gate 6, Temari and Kankuro were nervous about Gaara. After the incident meeting with Rider, Gaara had spent almost every minute muttering with the Ichibi promising plans of death and retribution. That Uzumaki boy had better never run into Gaara, or the boy was going to die a slow and agonizing death the next time Gaara found him. Passing the exam would be a breeze, but the two older siblings were wondering about Berserker. As always, that killing machine was far better hidden than any ninja that the two had ever seen, but Berserker would show up at a moments notice upon the orders of Gaara. Temari prayed that Gaara would keep Berserker a secret lest the proctors find out and disqualify them.

At gate 21, team Yugito, consisting of Naru, Ace, and Tamaki were nervous about the ominous forest in front of them. Naru was almost shivering when she saw the giant centipede hanging onto a tree. She remembered the outcry that fat boy from Konoha had yelled. 'Don't make me eat centipede stew again. Anything but that stew again.' Now she understood why the boy had cried out. The thing looked disgusting to eat. Ace was worried that Naru would be harmed during the exam and swore to protect her. If anything happened to Naru, he would never forget himself.

"Cheer up guys," Tamaki said, "If we can survive Kirabi's rapping, we can handle anything." The joke didn't do much for the moral of the other two, so Tamaki had to use his last card. "Think of this, what would Archer do?"

"Blow up the forest?" Ace said

"Burn the forest to the ground before he entered it?" Naru said.

Tamaki scratched his head, "Yeah, that to. I meant he'd go in without a trace of fear."

"Because he'd blow up the forest," Ace said. While Ace admitted that he idolized the man, there was no denying that Archer would never let himself go into a disadvantageous area. Archer would first make the to his advantage before he entered it.

The moral for their team was rock bottom.

Finally, at gate 15, the female grass nin who was neither female nor a grass nin plotted with 'her' 'two' associates. "So, we go after the rookies first boss?" one of the 'two' asked.

"Indeed," the 'woman' said. "We're allowed to kill them here, so it makes things easier."

"You really want those eyes boss," the first one said.

They original members of the Hidden in the Grass village were now dead and hidden in a ditch. The three members there were actually five people. Former Sannin Orochimaru and his bodyguards the Sound Four. The sound four had henged themselves into the two fellow members of the Grass team, while Orochimaru used a forbidden technique to rip the face off of his victim and placed it over his face.

"With those eyes my goal will be far easier to accomplish." Orochimaru said and chucked evilly. Yes, with those eyes, not even Itachi could kill him.

* * *

**Jonin lounge**

Kakashi was kicking back with his fellow instructors while they waited for their teams to pass the second exam. All instructors, even those who were from foreign villages were instructed to remain in the lounge during the exam lest they instructors give unfair aid to their students. Only instructors who had teams that failed the exam were allowed to leave and pick up their students.

Kakashi was smiling at how well his team was doing as well as all the rest of the teams that had gone through the boot camp. Originally, Kakashi had planned on sending his team into the exam to see what level they needed to be when they failed. Looking back, it had been a terrible idea. Like throwing lambs to the slaughter. Thankfully, Saber would have none of that and had Kakashi and all the other instructors send their teams through that boot camp. Now, the teams all had a good shot of getting to the third exam.

Kakashi and Asuma had been a bit worried when they found out about Ibiki was the proctor. Kurenai had been ignorant of the guy, but wised up when she was told that Ibiki was the head of interrogation. Hearing that, Kurenai was nervous as well.

Yugito hearing this had groaned in agony. Why did the Raikage do this to her. Her team was not ready, and all attempts to determine the strength of the village had failed as the Hokage had discretely kept two Anbu to watch over her since Archer's battle with Saber. At least the tension between the two had not escalated to a second battle. Yugito wasn't sure if she could handle a third battle between Servants. The first two had been terrifying enough. And yet, they were expected to battle until there was only one Servant and one Demon left? The whole thing was insane.

_'Niibi? Why did Saber spare us?_' Yugito asked.

Niibi shifted nervously, "**It's complicated kitten, but it seems that he believes that this ceremony is a sham and we will not uphold our bargain and grant him a wish at the end**."

_'Will you_?' Yugito asked.

Niibi flared with anger, "**Of course we will. We are not charlatans, we uphold our bargains.**"

"Keep telling yourself that." Archer muttered. Yugito was glad that Archer was where she could see him. The last thing she needed was for Archer to battle near her students. If Archer ever did anything to them, she would kill him herself, no matter the cost.

Yugito was amazed that there were three rookie teams that were fresh out of the academy in the exam. She was sure that those three teams from Konoha would have failed the first exam, yet, they were still in exam.

Sharingan Kakashi had pumped his fist in the air upon being told and began a betting pool with his fellow instructors on who would have the most students in the third exam. Twin knife Asuma, Mistress of Illusion Kurenai, and Green Beast Gai all pitched in to the pot with several other instructors. Yugito held off on it as she was unsure if her team would even pass through the second exam. Mentally, she was angry that the four teams had taken their teams to the site of the second exam weeks ago to train them, but she had to admit that it was fair. The teams had trained in the worst training area in Konoha for three weeks and if reports were to be believed, came out a great deal stronger.

Mentally, Yugito wondered about the Uzumaki boy. If he was a Master, how far would his Servants go to advance his career? If all else failed, the Raikage would need to know that there was still one Uzumaki still alive. Forces from Kumo and Kiri had done their best to rid the world of that clan back in the Third Great Shinobi War. The Raikage would either send an assassination squad to finish off the last of the clan, good luck to them since he was a Master, or the Raikage would try to recruit the boy for access to clan records.

Yugito was skeptical that the boy was able to access any such things, however. The boy had looked surprised when she knew his clan name. Besides, jinchuriki were always treated differently. The boy was probably never told his heritage and probably treated with a great deal of mistrust. Kirabi and herself had suffered the same thing and had to spend years to get the village to rethink about the hosts. Now, Kirabi was the guardian of Kumo, and Yugito was considered one of the brightest tactical minds of the village, though Archer still thought her tactics were infantile.

Again and again that man infuriated her, she once again wished she had gotten Saber, at least that man or clone or whatever he was was more helpful than Archer. Yugito shook her head, this wasn't a time for wishing for something that would not happen. Saber was the Uzumaki boy's and would not switch his allegence. Thhough, if they were able to recruit the boy, Kumo would gain Saber as a bonus. Rider, Rider was a mystery. Archer said that Rider was either a second Servant of the Uzumaki boy or an ally.

Archer had told Yugito that having a secodn Servant was redundant usually as the Prana transferred to the Servants was split in half. Unless the Master had rediculous amounts of Prana, it was best to have only on Servant rather than split their strength. The other option was that Rider remained near the Uzumaki while her Master stayed hidden. That would make sense in a way as they would focus on the Uzumaki and never notice the master unless they got close to the mysterious Master.

Yugito would keep her eyes open and her weapons sharp if that was the case, but right now, she was stuck here waiting for her team to wither pass or fail. Mentally she hoped her team would fail so that she could go home and report to the Raikage rather than stay here. The air was getting tense for some reason and reminded her of the war time feel during the Third Shinobi War.

Only time would reveal how accurate that feeling was

* * *

Author's note: Yes, this chapter ends here just before the Second exam. How will things change with Servants involve? Will Sasuke gain the cursed seal? Will the sound nins be able to harm Sakura? Will Naruto get eaten by a snake? Tune in next time on FateNinja Storm.

Honestly I should have called it FateStorm Ninja so it would have the same abbreviation like FateStay Night (FSN). Ah well, too late now.

Once again, I must remind my readers that I have College finals this week and next, so updates will be few and and far between until I get through them. Wish me luck.

L33t Horo is my Beta and I don't own any franchise so don't you dare sue me, I'm broke.


	25. Saber versus Berserker

Seriously, things could not have gone easier for team eight. They had barely been traveling when a rival Konoha team literally delivered themselves to them. The three had been cocky because team eight was standing in the open. The by the second day, everyone who had trained in boot camp had learned something, there is no such thing as cover in the forest. In the treetops, there are more horrors than can be classified. Though in this case, Anko had pointed out that there was a nest of jumping leeches. One of those freaks would drain a man dry within five minutes.

It had been a simple process to leave a sticky net on the ground and wait for morons to enter the range of the leeches.

In this case, these morons.

Sure enough, the swarm of leeches jumped all over them sucking out their blood. It was only through Hinata plea that Kiba was willing to save them by burning all the leeches off. The three rival genin however were out cold from the blood loss, but not in any immediate danger. Shino pulled out the scroll and found it to be the earth scroll they had needed.

All in all, the test had only started ten minutes ago, and Team eight only had to get to the tower to pass. Kiba could imagine the look on that damned woman's face when they beat the record on passing the exam.

The three of them headed off for the tower in high spirits. The test was easy compared to boot camp, which had been the whole point. Train hard to fight hard and all that. The test would probably have been much harder if they hadn't trained hard.

But, they weren't cocky. Team eight traveled as quietly and stealthily as possible. The last thing they needed was to get ambushed and have both scrolls taken.

Kiba smelled them first, another team heading in their direction. Hinata saw them with Byakugan and was astounded by the amount of power one of them had. The three of theme dived into cover and waited.

It was a group from Suna. One of them had red hair and a gourd, one was blond, and one was wearing a black suit with makeup on his face. The three from Suna halted as they were confronted by a team from the Hidden in the Rain village.

The battle was short and gruesome. The red head summoned sand to crush the three of them like insects. Hinata had to hold back from vomiting at what she saw with her eyes. The one with makeup picked up the scroll and smiled. They had obtained the scroll they were looking for.

Yet, the redhead looked annoyed.

"Lets go Gaara," Kankuro said happy to get out of the forest. The place creeped him out after he saw the giant spiders.

"No." Gaara said simply.

Temari saw the look in Gaara's eyes. He wanted to kill some more. "Gaara?"

"I'm going to kill him. Mother agrees. Uzumaki dies." Gaara said with a blissful expression. Today he would prove his existence to the world with the orange boy's corpse.

Temari looked over at Kankuro and shrugged. They had warned the boy that this would happen. The only way the boy would be safe was if he kept himself hidden. And Gaara never lost his prey for long.

Today, Uzumaki was going to die.

* * *

**Team Seven**

The three of them moved carefully through the bushes. The last thing they needed was to wake up that sleeping giant tiger half a kilometer away. They had run away from it enough times back at camp. But...Naruto felt Nature calling, insistently.

"Uh guys, I have to go to the bathroom." Naruto said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Hurry it up."

Sasuke was content to grunt. The dumbass was always making life difficult at the worst moments.

Naruto headed off behind a tree when he detected a presence. Naruto sighed, can't a guy go to the bathroom in peace? Seriously, there's such a thing as common courtesy. Naruto made a familiar hand sign and summoned two shadow clones to attack while he relieved himself. The two clones both felt the need to go to the bathroom but accepted their role of buying a bit of time.

It was a Hidden in the Rain nin.

Bastard. Wouldn't even let him pee in peace.

The nin was surprised by the level of Naruto. Kage Bushin is a jonin level technique and rarely used at that due to the amount of chakra it took to make even one. Yet Naruto sent two off without breaking a sweat. The nin found himself dashing right and left evading the thrown kunai sent by the clones while the original was focused on relieving himself. The nin found himself boiling with rage that this bastard wasn't concerned about him at had no time to attack the original however as the two clones were making his life miserable as they threw explosive tags at him.

This was bad for the enemy nin. The two others were sure to be here any minute. The orange kid was already too much for him to handle. The others on his team would be enough to tip the balance and get him captured.

In the end, the nin had no choice but to back off. It had been a bad idea to fight this guy alone without his teammates.

Of course he had no idea that Rider and Saber were watching the whole scene closely in their astral forms.

Naruto finished going to the bathroom and smiled with satisfaction. It was good to be a ninja.

Sakura and Sasuke landed in the field as he finished zipping up. "Don't worry, he's gone." Naruto said.

Sakura looked around, "Wait, what?"

"There was another nin who tried to attack me, I drove him off." Naruto said.

Sakura wanted to punch Naruto for letting an enemy get away, but she couldn't fault Naruto for handling an ambush on his own. In the end, she sighed, "We need to move then. Who knows when the enemy will bring reinforcements."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and the three of them headed out for a new location.

It took some time skulking in the forest, but the three of them had found a good location to hide and plan.

Yet, Sasuke noticed there was a hollow reed sticking out of the ground. He smirked and came up with a plan. This was a chance to show Naruto that he was the best of the team. The thought that Naruto had gotten action without needing help was galling to Sasuke's pride.

"All right," Sasuke said in his most authoritative voice, which was a pale comparison to Saber's. "We need to come up with a way to tell each other that we are who we are if we get separated."

The other two looked at him in confusion, but he continued on. "We'll make a code word just in case. If one of us gets it wrong, assume that the person in a fake."

In the distance, Saber in his astral form was nodding his head, but questioned the value of setting this up so deep in enemy territory. This should have been done before they even entered the forest. Saber mentally added code words to the next boot camp if the village ever did it again. Of course, if the twelve genin got through this exam, it would vindicate the value of the boot camp.

"Remember the nin song Nin Machine?" Sasuke asked. Sakura knew it, but Naruto was drawing a blank.

"'A large amount of enemies is a friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'" Sasuke said. Sakura memorized it instantly, but Naruto was pissed. The whole thing was way too long.

Saber was echoing his Master's thoughts. Most people would have the call sign of Thunder to be answered with Flash or Alpha to be met with Omega. Why go through all that effort for a call sign when it would be needed in the heat of battle?

Rider was unconcerned about the whole thing as she would put her life on the line to protect her Master.

"Look," Naruto said, "I can't memorize all that. Change it."

Sakura rolled her eyes, that phrase had been beaten into them at the Academy. "It's easy Naruto, Iruka sensei lectured on it for a week."

"Yeah well, you remember my grades back in the academy." Naruto said.

"I'll hold the scroll," Sasuke declared. It was best to keep the scroll with the strongest person in the group. Though who 'strongest' was debatable by unbiased people. Too bad the only ones who were unbiased weren't supposed to be there and were doing their best to stay hidden.

"No seriously," Naruto said, "Change the code."

Before he could argue any further, a powerful gust of wind blew their way. All three were instantly alert. The forest was too dense for wind to penetrate, therefor, it had to be an enemy attack.

Yet, a voice rang out from the distance in the opposite direction of the wind. "UZUMAKI!"

Naruto turned at the mention of his name and paled. It was Gaara, and he looked pissed. Beside Gaara was his Servant prepared to kill him. In the distance, Temari and Kankuro stood averting their eyes from the gruesome sight that was about to unfold.

Behind the group, Orochimaru was pleased at the development. He had planned on attacking and separating the group himself, but this worked fine for him. the jinchuriki from Suna was proving a valuable distraction. As long as he didn't attack dear little Sasuke, the boy could do whatever he wanted in this forest. "You four go wild around here, I'll deal with these ones." Yet, even Orochimaru was nervous about berserker. That monster was the most intimidating thing he had seen in a long time.

Out of the air, a woman with purple hair and a man with white hair appeared in between the Konoha genin and Gaara.

"Get out of here you two." Naruto yelled, "He wants me."

Sakura and Sasuke found themselves running before they even knew it, Berserker had scared the living daylights out of them. The urge to run had overridden their mind and blocked out the two of them asking why Rider and Saber were there. Frankly, they didn't care. As long as those two kept that monster away from them, Sasuke and Sakura were more than happy to leave that monster to the two Servants. The two had no idea that they were jumping from the fire into the frying pan.

"I will kill you Uzumaki," Gaara said gleefully. "Today I will prove my existence over your corpse. Go Berserker."

Saber kicked Naruto into Rider's arms and yelled, "Run!" Achilles was coming too fast for Shirou to protect Naruto. Rider grabbed Naruto despite his protests and ran away as fast as her body would let her. The area was going to be a battlefield of epic proportions, anyone stupid enough to hang around would find out the devastation Servants caused soon enough. Gaara seemed to realize this and vanished in a cloud of sand.

Despite knowing Achilles' weakness, Saber knew that the battle would not be easy. If he had killed the monster soon earlier, this would never have happened, but, Saber was willing to give Gaara second chances. The boy needed the companionship, though it looked like Saber would have to kill Berserker to help the boy. This was a lot like Illya's situation he mused. Both had the same belief that they had to kill people and both had berserkers. Though, Illya was more innocent yet cruel when she killed. Illya was a big believer in slow painful deaths and keeping people alive far longer than their body should have let them live.

"********" Achilles roared as he closed in on his prey ignoring the fleeing Rider. All Berserker saw was the target in front of him, Saber.

"Trace on" Saber intoned as he sent a dozen weapons towards Achilles who batted them away without slowing. Yet, as a thirteenth weapon shot towards Achilles' heel, the monster evaded it easily.

Just because Saber knew Berserker's weakness, didn't mean that the battle would be that easy.

Saber backed away with all speed, but Berserker was far faster.

Berserker unleashed a storm of spear thrusts, slashes, and lunges at Saber, who could barely block and evade the attacks. Saber traced Kansho and Bakuya a dozen times as he was able to divert the attacks by the slimmest of margins sacrificing his swords each time and tracing a new one.

Achilles pushed forward with unrelenting attacks that would have killed lesser men already. Saber was forced back by leaps and steps as each attack threatened to skewer him on the spear. Saber could feel himself backing towards a tree and could not afford to be caught there. The loss of escape would kill him instantly. It would take careful timing to escape the trap.

Time slows for a second

A thrust was coming at him, aiming for his heart.

Saber first begins to move to his left, then changes to the right raising both of his swords to nudge the spear a little too far.

The swords meet the spear shaft, yet, Berserker is too strong. The monster is pushing forward making Saber evade the killing blow, but he is unable to fully evade it.

The spear pierces his left shoulder and slams into a tree.

The pain is unimaginable. The spear of Achilles is no ordinary spear, it holds a special property that the first strike causes an unhealing wound, though not on the scale of Gae Bolg. It takes a second strike in the same spot for the wound to heal as the legend goes.

The spear goes halfway though the tree behind Saber and pins him to it. In a flash, Achilles pulls out his sword. At least that blade is fairly ordinary. All it has is the property to never dull.

Saber has no choice, resisting the pain, he forces his body to pull away from the spear, leaving a gaping wound in his shoulder where the spear hit him. Saber's left arm is now useless for a while. The healing properties of Saber begin to work, though it will take an hour to fully heal.

Too bad there's no time.

Saber ducked as Achilles slashed where he had been a moment ago, feeling a few hairs being trimmed.

Shirou rolled to the right reinforcing his body to the limit. Swords began to sprout all over his body, his muscles became micro swords and he began to sprout wings of blades upon his back. Yet, even as Saber forced his body to move far faster, Berserker was faster still. Saber raised his right arm that was covered in weapons to block a downward slice from Achilles and could feel it as the sword broke many of the blades from the sheer strength of Berserker. Yet, his arm was still sound, and it was just the opening he needed. Saber dashed for a tree on his right and began to run up it.

Unlike the ninja's who used chakra to run up surfaces, Saber used a far cruder method. By Over Reinforcing his feet, Saber grew claws where his toes used to be. Using the enhanced strength in them, Saber was able to use them as leverage like an animal and ran up the side of the tree. Though his speed was far slower than running on a flat surface, Saber was able to put distance between himself and Berserker.

"**I am the Bone of my Sword.**"

"**************" Achilles yelled at the foot of the tree. Achilles yanked his spear out of the other tree and aimed at his enemy.

"**Iron is my Blood and Fire is my Heart**."

Achilles threw it with all his massive strength sending the weapon at Saber who leaped out of the way onto another tree. Saber slammed his clawed right hand into the tree for support as he got his feet into position to run up even higher. As he began to move up, the tree shook an began to tilt.

Achilles had just cleaved the tree in two below.

Saber leaped for another tree seeing the spear fall past him back to the ground. "**I have overcome countless battles undefeated"**

Before Saber could land on the tree, Berserker slashed the targeted tree in half causing it to fall away from Saber. Saber traced a spear and threw it at the tree giving him a place to land quickly before jumping towards another tree. Saber had no time for another line of his aria when Berserker threw his spear again.

Saber turned his body so that it pierced his wounded arm. The cast was so powerful that the spear flew through his arm and off into the horizon. Saber knew that the spear would be back, that was one of the lesser known properties of the spear, it would always come back somehow.

Saber slammed into a tree and fell a ways before he was able to smash his right hand into the tree.

Berserker was already at the base of the tree his arm drawn back to slash the tree as well.

Saber knew that this game of cat and mouse had to end, but he still had a ways to go. "**Without once retreating, Nor once asking for quarter"**

The tree was slashed and falling fast. Saber had to make his choice, fall back or charge. Saber smiled, no there was only one choice he would make. Saber began to run down the sloping tree as it fell and jumped off just before the tree slammed into the ground. Berserker was almost upon him, but Saber was ready with Durandal. Swords clashed as Saber used up on miracle stored within the blade to keep it from shattering. Saber used a second miracle for it to intercept the next sword strike as he heard a voice in the distance.

"Who the hell threw this spear?" a female genin from with glasses and red yelled, not realizing the danger he was in. As decreed by the spear's property, it had come back to it's owner. The spear of Achilles had been hand delivered back to them.

Berserker promptly ran for the girl intending to both kill the witness and get his spear back. Though Achilles had lost his reason, his battle instincts were screaming that he needed all his weapons to defeat his enemy.

Saber traced a sword and threw it at the girl. Cortana, the Sword of Mercy, forged from the same steel as Joyeuse and Durandal. This sword was given the ability to grant the miracle of preventing a wrongful killing. The sword slammed into the red head sending her flying as the spear flew towards Achilles.

Berserker caught his spear and looked for the girl, yet he couldn't sense her. Though his reason was robbed, there was nothing wrong with his senses. Yet, the girl had vanished.

Cortana had done it, it had saved her and cloaked the girl in a shroud hiding her presence from the monster as effectively as if she was of the Assassin class.

Karin was forced to watch as the spear man turned away from her towards the monster that was sprouting weapons from his body. Karin prided herself on her knowledge of Bloodline limits, but this was a new one to her. She looked down at her chest and wanted to scream, the sword had impaled her to the ground, yet as she opened her mouth, no sound came out. She tried to removed the sword and begin basic medical attention, but the sword would not remove itself, not did it cause her any pain or bleeding. In fact, other than it looked horrifying, Karin couldn't even tell if it was even there. She had no sensation that the sword had even cut her.

Karin tried to stand, but her body felt immensely heavy. Forced to remain still, Karin was forced to watch as the man who threw the sword into her clashed with the spearman. She watched as the swordsman fought with one arm, while the left arm hung uselessly at his side. Karin could tell that the man had given up the chance to run saving her life. Karin just hoped it didn't kill him.

Looking back, Karin had done a stupid thing separating herself from her team to hunt down the one who threw the spear and nearly killed her. Yet, she had assured her two fellows from the hidden in the grass village that she was more than capable of handling herself. She was the strongest on her team. Now, after seeing the two in action, she realized how weak she really was.

All around her, a clearing had formed from trees being severed cleanly in one hit. Woodcutters had to saw at trees this thick, yet, the trees had clearly been cut in a single swing telling how much power had gone into the attacks. Before her, a battle of titans was playing out in front of her causing Karin to silently pray for the creature with tattered red clothes. For, if the spearman killed the other one, she was sure that she would be next.

Saber clashed with Berserk unleashing a storm of attacks with various weapons each of them shattered after a single blow. Yet, everything was going fairly well in Saber's opinion, he was still alive, and he could still fight. Now, if only Rider would get back to him. Where was she anyway?

No time for that though, he had to deal with Berserker. Again, a sword was destroyed from the power of Berserker's attacks. This time, Saber traced one of his most powerful weapons, Nine Lives. The sword that was more of a boulder than a blade.

"**Nine Lives Blade Works**." Saber yelled as he unleashed a powerful attack. Nine Live Blade works, a bastardized attack of the Hundred Lives Blade Works belonging to Herakles. Herakles created that attack to slay all one hundred heads of the dreaded Hydra in an instant. Though Saber could only use nine of the hundred attacks, each attack was a lethal blow...normally.

The First strike should have cleaved the head off at the neck, but the shield intercepted the blow.

The Second should have cleaved Achilles from Head to groin, but the helmet resisted the attack

The Third should have cut his torso off of his hips but the armor would not be cut.

The Fourth should have cut from shoulder to hip but the shield was in the way.

The Fifth should have pierced his heart yet the armor would not let it happen.

The Sixth should have cut Achilles from the other shoulder to hip only to be countered with the sword of Achilles

The Seventh should have cut off Achilles' legs, but the Hephaestus had done too good a job on the armor.

The Eighth should have destroyed the lungs, but the shield took the blow instead.

The Final blow was the only one that did damage of any sort. It should have ripped Berserker's face off, but the helm took most of the blow. Yet, Achilles received a scratch for the first time in the entire match. For the first time in memory, Achilles bled from a wound that was not in his heel...

And it pissed him off.

"****************************" Achilles roared in fury. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, the part of him that had not let itself be consumed by madness burned with rage. Not even Hector could have done such an affront to him.

Saber held Nine Lives in front of him as a shield, yet the blow from Achilles' spear sent him flying backwards nearly knocking him off his feet onto his back. If that had happened, the entire fight would have been over.

'_Where the hell is rider_?' Saber thought. "**Searching for my final end"** he chanted as he pulled back a bit even as Berserker charged him.

In that moment, Saber traced a dozen weapons from various angles to try to hit Achilles in the heel, yet, the monster out ran or dodged every point blank attack. There was a reason that Achilles was the champion of the Achaeans in the Trojan war. Even in the Age of the Gods, Achilles had known no match for his strength and speed. Only Herackles, if he had not already ascended to Godhood at the time, would have been a match for the man.

How could a modern hero have a chance against him?

Because, there was no choice.

Achilles threw his spear ahead of him smacking Nine Lives out of Saber's hand. There was no time to trace a weapon, Saber had to use the one weapon he had on him.

Saber grabbed his ruined left arm and pulled.

The arm tore off. Saber pumped as much Prana as he could into the arm causing it to sprout countless blades. The blades pierced Saber's right hand and fused itself to him. The stump on his left should ceased to bleed as swords cut off the blood flow. Truthfully, Shirou had only used this move twice in his life, once against Seras and again against the White Beast of Gaia. Seras had even complimented him on the ability and had offered to make him a vampire.

Of course Saber refused, but that wasn't surprising for either of them at the time.

Saber swung his arm countering Berserker's attack. For the first time in the fight, Saber had a weapon that would not shatter as he blocked Achilles' attacks. Even as the blades shattered on the arm, new ones sprouted.

The two sent waves of attacks against each other, thrusts, jabs, slashes, parries, every kind of attack possible as the two tried to kill each other. "**As long as she waits, I shall fight"** Saber chanted as he attacked.

Achilles raged at the one who dared to oppose his attacks. Not even Hector had lasted as long as this.

Saber could tell his left arm was breaking under the stress inflicted upon it, yet, it had to hold on for a bit longer. He just needed a chance to finish the aria. Yet, Achilles was pushing him to the limit.

'_What the hell is going on Rider_?' Saber thought. Rider should have just gone off a distance and come back to help him. This whole thing was going on half an hour without back up. Saber mentally sighed, like every plan, this one had gone to hell once the enemy was met. Ah well, there was a reason Saber made back up plans.

Saber redirected a storm of attacks from Achilles's spear waiting for the perfect moment. Again he was being forced back towards the trees and would have to try the gamble again. The problem was, he was missing an arm and the difference in strength would be his doom. He needed to try something else.

A gamble.

Risky, but it would buy him the time he needed.

The spear comes towards him, resolute on finishing Saber off. Saber raises his left knee and Reinforces it to the limit, causing it to sprout almost as many weapons as his left arm. The pain is unimaginable as he takes the blow. His blood in on fire, his leg is dipped in lava, and the damned spear goes right through his left leg.

Saber takes that opening and leaps up and back with his one good leg. His left leg is all but ruined as he leaps back. It hangs uselessly on thin threads of tendons and muscles.

Saber slams his back into the tree high about thirty feet in the air. The wings on his back imbed themselves into the tree.

"**Here in Unlimited Blade Works**" Saber finished relieved at the sight before him.

The world was on fire.

Swords appear everywhere as the environment changes. Where once was a tree becomes a hill that Saber stands upon with Achilles at the foot of the hill. Day turns to night with a full moon. Rusting gears rotate in the sky churning an endless supply of weapons.

"**********" Achilles roars as he charges up the hill.

Saber raises his good arm and points it at Achilles. Countless weapons fly towards Achilles. Berserker tries to use his speed and skills to deflect every attack, but many get through, only to bounce of his skin and armor.

Saber glares at the monster before him as he concentrates. More and more weapons fly towards the offending target intent to distract the monster while several poisonous and cursed weapons fly towards the heel.

Just as the weapons are about to kill the monster...he vanishes. No, not vanished, he was saved. The Master had used a command seal to whisk Berserker away. Nothing should have been able to escape his bounded field, but it seemed that the Seals allow for a miracle to occur and saved Achilles from his fate.

Saber released his Reality Marble and prepared to fight again. Yet, no follow up attack came for him.

Shirou sighed, all that work for nothing. The best he had done was force the master to use his second Seal. Mentally he shrugged, next time he would have Rider with him. He looked over to see the red head girl stand up, Cortanta had vanished with the miracle no longer needed.

"Oh my God," the red head cried as she looked Saber over. She offered her arm, "Bite me." She commanded. It would drain her heavily, but she swore she would save her savior if it was the last thing she did.

Saber focused on his left arm fused with his right hand. The collection of blades faded and became a ruined left arm again. Saber took his left arm and slammed it into his left shoulder. Massive blades sprouted from the wound locking it back into place.

Karin almost vomited from the sight. The man didn't seem to care that his left arm was useless and bleeding and his left leg was hanging on a thread.

Shirou traced Avalon and held it in his right hand. He could feel his wounds healing faster than normal for the Saber class. He figured that he would need five minutes before he could stand and fifteen minutes before he could fight again.

"I fail to see why you want me to bite you." saber said as he looked at her scarred arm. There were numerous bite marks on her arm. Maybe she had some sort of fetish...

"Just bite my arm and I can heal you." Karin said in a panic. it was a special ability of hers. When a person bit her, she could use her chakra to heal someone.

Saber chuckled, "No thanks, I'm good. Just give me a few minutes."

"In a few minutes you're going to bleed out!" Karin yelled.

Saber pointed at her, "Why are you so adamant on helping a potential threat. Don't you think that I might be an enemy?"

Karin thrust her arm into his mouth preparing to feel pain. "Look you moron, you saved my life, don't think I'm an idiot. I could tell that the sword saved my life somehow. Right now I want to help you so I will, so bite you moron."

Saber pushed her arm away, "Look, I'm fine, I've been through worse and got better."

Karin pointed at his leg intending to tell him that his leg was irreparable and nothing could have topped that short of dying, but then...she saw it. His muscles were reattaching, rather quickly if truth be told. The whole thing looked like some sort of horror film where the monster regenerated from a hideous wound before continuing the chase for the protagonists of the films.

"H-How?" Karin stammered.

"I told you, I've been through worse. Now, please leave. While I am not a participant in these exams, it is not safe to be near me. The other one might come back soon and I don't know if I can protect you." Shirou said.

Karin nodded, amazed at the healing powers of this strange man. Karin headed back towards her team blushing. The man had the most impressive chest she ever saw. His eyes were like polished steel, and his hair made him look exotic rather than old. Karin could feel herself developing a crush on the man, but knew she would get in the way if the spearman showed up again.

'_Why did I bring the spear with me anyway?'_ Karin thought. It seemed like a good idea as soon as she touched the spear. Mentally, Karin shrugged, she had to get back to her team.

Saber waited for his body to recover fully expecting another attack, but no third attempt on his life came. It seemed that Berserker's master had fled the scene entirely. Saber shrugged as he stood up. He looked around one more time to see where Rider was, but he could not detect her. This was not good. Whatever it was, something was keeping Rider away from him. It had to be a treat to Naruto. Saber began to walk as fast as his damaged body would let him, feeling his fingers returning to his control.

'_Hang on you two_.' Saber thought as he shifted to astral form. He would be there soon enough.

* * *

Author's note: yes, this is rather short, but I wanted this to be a second battle between Berserker and Saber. The third and Final round will be epic in it's own way, but I hope that this tides you all over until my finals end. been trying to post for two days but due to site errors, it wouldn't let me. Found a way around it for now...


	26. Second Exam

Life was going well for Anko, she had plenty of sticks of dango, juice, and was being serenaded by the various screams coming from the forest. Finishing her last stick, Anko stood up and prepared to head for the tower. The fast ones would take less than twenty four hours to complete the test. Anko was sure that all her victims...er...students from boot camp would make it and then the pot would be all hers as she was the only one to bet that all four genin teams she trained would make it.

A puff of smoke and a chunin appeared looking flustered. "Anko-sama, we've got big trouble." Anko's instincts warned her that the guy was not understating the situation.

Outside of Area forty four by a line of Budda statues, Anko saw the bodies of three grass nins. Each of them had been killed violently and had their faces removed. She could tell instantly that it was the old snake bastard himself. He always enjoyed ripping the faces of others off and using the death masks to infiltrate places. She demanded that they show her the pictures of the nins. Upon seeing the woman's face, Anko's blood turned cold. That bastard, he had been right next to her and gave her her knife back.

"Warn the Hokage," Anko said with sweat coming down her neck, "I'm going after that bastard."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had ended up separated from each other when they had run from the spearman. Frankly it wasn't surprising, that monster had given off an aura of death. The two had run full tilt through the forest heedless of any noise they made forgetting everything they learned at boot camp trying to stay alive a little longer.

It had taken a while before the two realized what they had done and dived into various hiding places.

Sasuke diced into a bush while Sakura hid inside a hollow log. After a while, Sasuke climbed out of a bush and looked around.

'_Great, we've been separated._' Sasuke thought. They should have made a meeting point instead of wasting time making a code sign that he knew was being listened in on. At least Sakura was nearby. He had spotted her just before he had dived into hiding. Naruto on the other hand was, as far as he could tell, still back with Saber and Rider. Looking back, why were they inside the forest?

Probably protecting the orange moron. Why did he get all the luck with those two? What made him so special? Was an Uchiha not an elite of the village? Yet, they had chosen to guard the dead last in the academy. Hell, Naruto had failed three times in the academy.

Sasuke was entering his 'emo' mode as he contemplated the luck of Naruto. Naruto had never seen any of his family die in front of him by a traitorous brother. Naruto had never known loss as he had never had it to begin with. Why should the boy who never had anything be given such loyalty instead of the boy who lost everything?

If Naruto had never had anything, how could he hope to understand Sasuke's pain. Sasuke had once had a loving family, a brother he looked up to, a beautiful and kind mother, and a strong and inspiring father. Then, his brother took it all away. His father, mother, cousins, uncles, aunts, every last Uchiha from the strongest to the weakest. Every Uchiha was killed, except Sasuke.

Saber and Rider would be the ultimate tools to kill his brother with. The two of them would have no problems subduing his brother so that Sasuke could kill his brother himself. Yet, they swore their loyalty to the dead last with the craziest dream ever. Everyone knows that Hokage's came from powerful clans like the Senju and Sarutobi clans. Namizake had been a strange case, but the man had been considered a prodigy that came only once in a few hundred years. If that man had lived, he would have gained a reputation far fiercer and respected than the 'God of Shinobi' that the Third had claimed for himself.

Naruto was an orphan and an outcast without any supporters. Now, Saber and Rider, possibly two of the strongest people alive, called him Master.

Why?

Why not him? Was Sasuke Uchiha not good enough for them? Was Naruto some sort of lord and they vassals to his house? No, Rider had resisted and fought Naruto in Wave Country. Yet, somehow, Naruto had gained her service. Sakura had been vague when she told him about the contract between Rider and Naruto, something about a circle drawn on the ground and a strange chant dealing with fate.

Not helpful.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she stood next to him pulling Sasuke out of his contemplations.

"Nin Song, Nin Machine" Sasuke said initiating the call phrase.

"Oh, right. A large amount of enemies is a friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared" Sakura said perfectly, proving that it was her.

"Good," Sasuke said. "Looks like Naruto isn't around. Not to mention that we still need to get the second scroll."

Sakura nodded, her mind analyzing the problem. It was clear that there was going to be a battle between that spearman and the others. While they could not pass the exam as a two man team, they could collect scrolls and wait for him at the tower. It would be risky, but they needed to move quickly if they wanted to get through the exam.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto appeared from a bush. "Hi guys." he said.

"Wait," Sakura said pulling out a knife, "What's the password?"

"A large amount of enemies is a friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared" Naruto replied flawlessly.

Sakura exhaled with relief, but Sasuke threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it at Naruto. Naruto dodged to the side screaming, "Hey, what the hell?"

"Not bad for a fake." Sasuke said grinning evilly.

"Huh? But he got the countersign right." Sakura said confused.

The 'Naruto' smirked and exploded in a cloud of smoke. The smoke quickly vanished revealing a woman from the hidden in the grass village. "Well now, how did you know that I was a fake?" she asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I knew that you were listening in on our conversation from underground. I made that call and counter sign knowing that you would hear and remember it. Naruto is too stupid to remember such a long counter sign so when you answered perfectly, I knew that you were a fake."

Sakura felt a small tick of irritation inside. She didn't like being treated like a fool, not to mention that Sasuke should have warned them when they were with Naruto. Simple hand signs would have been more than enough to warn them both.

Inner Sakura for once was timidly wondering what they should do while outer Sakura knew what to do instantly...

"I see, so I over did it-" The grass nin was saying when she was forced to dodge a dozen kunai thrown by Sakura.

"Spirited aren't we." The woman said amused. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll. "You want the earth scroll right?' With that, a massive tongue came from her mouth encircling the scroll as she swallowed it. "The only way you'll get this is if you kill me. Now then, let the battle for the scrolls begin." The two gazed into her eyes and felt as if they were killed a dozen times over. The sheer power of that killing intent was enough to knock them both to their knees. This was no genjutsu, merely the sheer power and ability that this woman had. Sasuke looked over and saw Sakura weeping. Zabuza had been bad, but this guy was worse, and there was no Saber to save them now.

'_This is bad_,' Sasuke thought, _'If we don't get out of here now, we'll be killed._' Yet, his body would not respond to his urgings to move.

"Tsk," The woman said, "Can't even move from this much?" The woman drew several kunai and threw them at Sasuke who was able to dodge at the last minute. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and ran off into the bush. The woman walked over to where Sasuke had been paralyzed and saw a small puddle of blood.

"Hmm, so you stabbed yourself to force your body to move. Not bad boy." The woman mused.

Sasuke and Sakura took a small breather preparing to flee again.

"Are you all rig-" Sakura was interrupted from asking further when Sasuke planted his hand over hers forcefully. Yet, Sasuke didn't see the giant snake coming for them from above. Sakura was forced to kick Sasuke to get him to move out of the way before the snake snapped at where they had been moments before.

The snake chased Sasuke into the air with outstretched moth when Sasuke unleashed a barrage of kunai in it's mouth killing it.

From it's corpse, the woman burst forth admonishing, "Prey should never relax it's guard boy. A moment's weakness, and the predator will feast on the prey."

The woman dashed forward punching Sasuke hard forcing him to fly back and puck from the force of the blow.

Sakura dashed forward yelling at the top of her lungs heedless of how she sounded.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Naruto was hanging onto Rider for dear life. From the dreams he knew that the Berserkers were/are the worst class to deal with in an unprepared area. Last time, this Berserker had attacked Saber in an open field where he had reinforcements and time to prepare for contingencies. Here, Saber and Rider had been forced to react to Berserker's rampage with no planning or preparations. Or at least no preparations other than expecting to be attacked. It was clear that Rider and Saber had conspired to follow him into the forest during the test to protect him, even if it was supposed to be a test for ninjas. Yet, these two knew instinctively that they would probably be attacked again. Hence why they were here now.

Saber really should have killed Berserker back then. The exam would have been much easier.

Ah well, no use now.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" a familiar voice roared out. It sounded like a banshee playing out of tune bagpipes holding screaming fireworks. Though anyone foolish enough to Sakura that later on would receive her famous right hook into their face.

Rider homed in on the source of the noise and found a small clearing where Sakura was unleashing a barrage of poisoned needles, punches, kicks, and exploding tags buying Sasuke a bit of time to recover.

"Enough Sakura," Sasuke yelled pulling out his scroll. "Here take it."

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she leaped back from the grass nin.

"Very wise boy," the woman said not noticing that two new arrivals had come close. "The only way for prey to escape a predator is to offer a different meal."

"Take it," Sasuke said tossing the scroll away. True, his team would be at a disadvantage, but the test had only begun a few hours ago. There was plenty of time to find two scrolls for his team.

As the scroll passed through the air, an orange and purple blur grabbed it first.

"Geez you guys. I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're already hip deep in it." Naruto drawled as he hopped off Rider.

"Rider," Sasuke and Sakura gasped in wonder and hope.

"What? Nothing for me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes. If a choice was given between having Rider or Naruto back them up, they would take Rider any day. Then again, so would Naruto if he was honest with himself. He knew that he was not at the level of a Servant by a long shot. The Dream Cycle had shown him opponents that defied the mind and performed feats that could only be called miracles.

"Hmm," the grass nin says casually, "It looks like I've got company." The grass nin whistles and her two companions appear. "Deal with the others as you wish, the Uchiha is mine."

The two grass nin bulge like balloons and explode in puffs of smoke. Where once there were two, now four nins are standing. One is fat, one is skinny, one is female, and one has two heads.

The four launch themselves at Rider and Naruto. Their stances are relaxed. What can a brat and a blind woman do to them?

The first one that got close to Rider was a white haired man with two heads, one right behind the other. Rider could sense that there were two entities inside that one body. Not that it mattered any to Rider.

The fool attempted to kick her, but Rider easily caught it with her hands and sent the gray haired fool flying. The other three were already in mid air and were unable to change their trajectory, but they all suddenly wished that they could. Sakon and Ukon were the strongest of the sound four, yet, they had been kicked aside like children. It appeared that they would have to up their game if they intended to win. They all actived the first stage of the curse seal as they attacked Rider.

The curse seal made them faster, stronger, have larger chakra reserves. Too bad the Rider is a Servant with an A rank agility and B rank strength stat. Sure, the sound four are fast, strong, and deadly, but Rider is on a whole different plane of existence. The fat fat one, Jirobo attempted to tackle her with his massive frame and strength, instead, Rider casually grabbed him and used him as a giant flyswatter to scatter the other sound nin. The scene was rather amusing to Naruto, who ever heard of using a human as a frying pan to smack enemies?

The sound four have no choice. The all take a pill forcing themselves to enter the second stage of the cursed seal.

Jirobo feels the power in him. With this, he can fling boulders aside with ease. There's no way that the woman can match his strength. He charges forward intending on crushing her. Rider dodges his attack with ease. While he may be strong, she is faster, and very flexible. She leaps back onto her hands and proceeds to unleash a series of kicks that sends him reeling.

Rider flipped to the side almost ignoring Kidomaru's attacks. She noticed that there was an unusual amount of spiders coming towards her, but she could tell that they were all being directed by the huge one up in the trees. Rider grabbed Naruto and leaped up through the trees where she saw the mother of the 'smaller' ones. Rider threw her nail weapon dead center of the spider's eyes causing the big spider and the little ones to vanish.

Mentally, Naruto was peeved that Rider was taking all the fun out of the situation, but he didn't want to ruin Rider's pacing. If all else, Rider was well suited to swiftly attacking then falling back. OF course, she could just release her eyes if she wanted this battle to end quickly, but it would only end up killing Sasuke and Sakura in the process. Naruto decided that it would be best for Rider to deal with the adults while he stayed back and tried to learn from his enemies' mistakes. He was already noticing that the four enemies were attacking separately when they should have worked together. Instead of a near overwhelming attack, the four of them were coming in waves. Waves that could easily be defeated before the next attack came.

Rider dashed up to the spider freak and kicked him so hard that he fell unconscious. The only woman in the group pulled out her flute and began to play a strange tune. Three large phantoms emerged from her flute and dashed towards Rider who easily evaded their attacks and closed in on her. The one with twin heads attempted to interfere with Rider's target, but Rider's agility was too good for the man. She easily dodged his attempts to touch her and engaged the woman. With a single flick of her arm, Rider destroyed the woman's flute.

Rider then unleashed a barrage of attacks with her nail weapons at the two headed man. Naruto kept his eye on the woman however, as she was still not down and out. In fact, the woman was busy gathering the spider freak while the fat man tried to catch up with Rider.

Orochimaru hissed in distaste at the ease of which Rider dispatching his men. The four of them were supposed to be his bodyguards, yet this...woman, had easily dispatched the lot of them. Why is it that good help is so hard to find? Couldn't his own men do something useful for a change instead of embarrassing him.

"Back off," Orochimaru ordered. He still needed the Sound Four for the invasion.

Orochimaru bit his finger and traced a line down his left arm. "Summoning no Jutsu." With a burst of smoke, a massive snake appeared. The snake looked like a giant yellow anaconda with black spots, but it also had the fangs of a cobra. "Go," Orochimaru ordered. The snake looked over at his target and shivered. Though it had never seen Rider before, it could tell she was a superior predator. The snake glanced over at Orochimaru.

"What are you waiting for? Finish her quickly." Orochimaru ordered. The snake sighed, he hadn't signed up for this, but he was bound by Manda's orders to obey the contractor.

The snake dashed forward, but Rider was uncaring. No, she was smirking slightly. Rider held out a hand as she jumped up and landed on top of the snake like a professional rodeo star. "Bellerophron" The area became blindingly bright. When the light dimmed, Sakura and Naruto saw that Rider had somehow gotten a golden bridle, saddle, and reins on the snake. Said snake's eyes were now pure glowing red as it doggedly followed her every command.

Rider turned the snake towards Orochimaru who took that opportunity to charge for Sasuke. While Sakura and Naruto were horrified, Rider was, to be blunt, uncaring. Her duty was to her master, not to the two others. Rider knew however that Sasuke was needed alive for the exam so she sent her new pet at Orochimaru. The snake bastard had to quickly bite Sasuke then leave before Rider had the chance to harm him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he screamed in pain from the bite on his neck. If anyone had been looking at it closely, the would have seen a black smudge turning into a pinwheel of three commas. "When you want power," Orochimaru said, "Seek me out."

However, because he paused to offer power, Rider took that opportunity...

Orochimaru, even in his younger body could not move fast enough to evade the nail weapon shot at him. He had to block it with his arms. The nail weapon pierced one arm completely and imbedded itself in another. Rider yanked on the chain like a cowboy and began to drag him towards her.

'_Magnificent_,' Orochimaru thought. Forget Sasuke, this girl, this blind girl was more promising than any he had seen before. Too bad she was blind else he would have gone for her himself. As he came close, Orochimaru opened hi mouth. A sword shoots out of it towards Rider, the blade's length ever extending, knocking her off her mount, but not doing much actual harm. When she stands, Orochimaru notices her skin has become scales, her flesh is turning purple, and the traits that define a woman are vanishing, all except her hair which is bundling itself into the shape of tentacles or serpents. An aura of death, not killing intent, but death itself exudes from her. Like a room full of corpses or a ruined battlefield with fresh bodies.

Orochimaru backs up, as does the other genin save Naruto, for only he knows that Rider will never harm him. The snake, free of Rider's control charges towards her. Rider, grabs the snake and tears the snake's head is ripped in half before it disperses. A Sasuke and Sakura vomit from the sight of the mangles snake. Naruto, however, has seen worse in his dreams, and he cannot help but remember Saber's mangled body during the Grail War.

Beside Orochimaru, his four guards appeared preparing to sell their lives dearly to buy him time to escape. But, before Rider can attack, she snaps her head to the left. She can feel it, Saber has used his ultimate attack, his Noble Phantasm. The very world is screaming in agony as he rewrites over a small portion of reality. Rider is no True Ancestor, but even she can hear the cry of pain from the planet. Reality Marble is a weapon that should never have come into being. If Saber had to use his Noble Phantasm, it meant that Rider had taken too long as it was to finish the fools off. To use that attack would mean that Berserker will soon be dead, or Saber is backed into a corner and is desperate to win.

Rider turns to the five enemies and says, "hand over the scroll or I'll kill you." This is no threat, it's a cold and rational statement. They cannot flee fast enough to run from her is she gets serious. As she speaks, her voice is distorting as her Monstrous Strength is removing her mortal form and causing her to become the legendary monster. At this point, Rider is the size of a house and getting bigger by the minute.

Orochimaru considers it then upchucks the scroll. He has already accomplished what he needs, there's no more point to this battle, not to mention he wants to see what Sasuke will do during the third exam. Orochimaru tosses the scroll then vanishes with his guard.

Naruto grabs the scroll with a grin while he turns to his team. Sakura looks relieved that it's over, but Sasuke is clutching his neck.

Yeah,looks like Sasuke was not going to be of much use at the moment. At both Naruto and Sakura's urgings, Sasuke laid down while they kept watch. Rider was ordered to find Saber. Naruto knew that as long as he had the command seals, Saber was alive, but anything else was beyond his ability to discern.

"Naruto," Sakura asked seriously, "Why is Rider here?"

Naruto pointed at Saber's general direction, "To keep an eye on me and to fight Berserker."

"Who?"

"The guy with the shield and spear." Naruto said.

"How do you know his name?" Sakura asked, there should be no way for Naruto to know someone by meeting them for the first time.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "That's not his name, that's his title, just as Saber and Rider have names but go by their titles. Besides, I saw him a week ago."

Sakura was confused, but Sasuke began to convulse and she had to administer him a sedative to calm him down.

"Look, we can discuss this later," Naruto said, "Right now we've got a test to finish. Once we get to the tower, we can get him proper medical attention."

Sakura nodded that they needed to get Sasuke help, but they would need to be careful if they were to make it to the tower in the center. Sakura figured that between the two of them, they could make it to the tower in half a day if they rushed, but risked being attacked while skulking in the forest would take a day.

That is of course if Saber and Rider don't assist them.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, Saber and Rider are only here to deal with other Servants, the rest of the test is ours to deal with.

Sakura sighed, but couldn't argue with Naruto's beliefs. It was going to be a long hike.

Naruto summoned several clones to carry Sasuke while they began making their way carefully towards the tower.

* * *

**Team Yugito**

Tamaki, Ace, and Naru were golden. They had run into the strangest team from hicktown known as Hidden in the Sound. The oddballs had used their jutsus based on sound attacks. Normally this would have been disastrous, but Naru used her special ability and crushed them in an instant. Tamaki still couldn't believe that the stuttering nervous girl with a crush on Ace was the strongest on the team. Hell, she was almost jonin level with her ability.

Tamki sighed, Ace was the leader of the group. While a loudmouth, he was dedicated on being the best he could be and he idolized Archer. Though it set him back a great deal to learn a new set of weapons, Ace was now highly competent with his twin swords. Not to mention, Ace had a great tactical mind when the situation called for it. Ace had figured out new ways to counter other people using those Sound nin techniques. Ace was like that, use a jutsu on him, and he'd find a weakness for the next encounter.

Meanwhile, there was himself. Being an honest sort, Tamaki realized that he was the weakest of the lot. While Naru was powerful and Ace was smart, Tamaki was the dead last of the group. All he had going for him was his few lightning jutsus and his taijutsu, leaping tiger. Not the deadliest skill sets, but Tamaki was secretly a pacifist. He hated to cause others pain, though he was not naive enough to believe that a ninja could go though life without killing others. Yet, because of his beliefs, he had asked the others to spare those sound nins. It would probably bite them in the ass, but he didn't want to have the deaths of those misguided hicks on his hands.

They were quickly approaching the tower when they felt the presence of others. All three of them halted while they waited. It was another team of genin, this one was from Suna, though they were missing a team member. Tamaki looked on in interest. One was a blond girl with a large fan while the other was obviously a puppeteer from Suna if that face paint was any indication. Tamaki remembered a lecture in the academy that talked about the most famous puppeteers wore that makeup, though strangely, the two most famous, Chiyo and Sasori did not.

Ace made hand signals asking the others if they wanted to deal with the competition. Tamaki shook his head. The team was either missing a member and thus already out of the running, or they were heading to the tower to meet up with the last one. If that were the case, they would need to watch for ambushing while already attacking. Not to mention that they were so close to the tower that he estimated that there would be plenty of enemies nearby.

Strangely, Naru was shaking at the sight of them. Like she knew them...weird, she was looking everywhere trying to see someone. It didn't take long for her to spot the object she feared. Out of the bush came a muttering and mumbling ninja from Suna that looked like he had a migraine or something. Naru was shaking violently, but not making any noise at this point. Ace moved in and hugged her trying to calm her down for whatever reason it was that made her scared.

Why she was scared was soon answered. A group of nins from hidden in the grass appeared attempting to attack the Suna nin. The three fools barely cleared the bushes when the redhead summoned three spikes of sand impaling the three of them. The three were still alive, but crying out in pain horribly. The red head then amused himself by having sand engulf various body parts and crushing them with immense weight. This was sicker than children pulling legs of spiders or wings from flies. Tamaki had to resist the urge to vomit lest he give himself away. The only thing that game him a modicum of relief was that the sadist's two companions were looking queasy as well. At least not all the ninjas from Suna were bloodthirsty monsters. Hell, that redhead made horror movies look tame.

Finally, the boy seemed to find that he had enjoyed torturing them enough and killed the ninjas from Grass. He then turned and headed for the tower muttering the whole way.

After a while, the team Yugito climbed down and emptied their bellies. They knew what kind of field they were entering, but seeing this monstrosity was so different from hearing about it. Naru broke down and cried whispering that the Demon would kill them all. Ace and Tamaki looked at each other, Naru never used the D word because of Kirabi and Yugito, hell the entire village tried to avoid the word so as to not offend the two.

It took a bit, but Naru told about her encounter with the Ichibi back in Konoha and how he promised he would kill them. Ace stroked her hair as he hugged her and whispered that everything was okay. After a bit, the team moved on carefully lest they be discovered and headed for the tower.

* * *

Anko crashed through the under bush looking for the snake bastard.

'_Where are you you monster?_' Anko thought as she leaped over a fallen log. '_More importantly, why are you here now? What are your plans?_'

She narrowed her eyes, it was getting dark. Once night fell, she would be at a major disadvantage, not like she wasn't at a large disadvantage already. However, her need for vengence drove Anko forward regardless of the odds. She needed to kill that backstabbing murdering mother fucking son of a bitch two time whore. Anko continued to rant and rave at the thought of the man she once trusted and thought of as her sensei.

It had started off innocently. When her parents died, Orochimaru took her in as his student. He taught her many of his snake techniques. Then he decided to test out his damned seal on her and nine others. Only she was lucky enough to survive, and she now suffers random surges of pain from that damned seal.

'_Well either way_,' Anko thought, '_It ends tonight. I'll kill you Orochimaru even if it takes my life; and if I can't do that, then I'll at least slow you down. I learned everything from you, it is only fitting that I be the one to end your life_.'

Anko leaped onto a large branch. 'Why do you always hide in the most obvious of places Orochimaru?" Anko asked referring to the lump on the tree behind her.

"Impossible." Orochimaru muttered.

Anko pulled out half a dozen needles from her coat and flings them at her mortal enemy. Orochimaru merely dodges to the left and shot out his tongue. His tongue wraps around her arm and halts her movement.

'_Gotcha_,' Anko thought. "Shadow Snake Hand" Three snakes emerge from her cloak and clamp down on the tongue. Using all her strength, she yanks as hard as she can pulling Orochimaru towards her. Orochimaru smiles and retracts his tongue dragging himself right up to her. Anko pulls out a kunai and slams it into both their hands pinning them them together to a tree. "Sorry Sensei, I'm going to borrow your hand." Using her good hand and Orochimaru's she begin making hand seals that Orochimaru recognizes instantly.

"You and I will die together you old bastard." Anko said determined. Double snake suicide was a forbidden technique that killed both the wielder and the target by sacrificing themselves to the snakes.

"Oh my," a voice said behind her, "That's not going to do you any good." Behind her was Orochimaru looking at her in amusement. The one she had caught was nothing more than a shadow clone. "You're a specialized jonin of the village, you shouldn't be using the forbidden jutsu that I taught you." Orochimaru makes a hand sign that causes Anko's curse seal to flare up in paralyzing pain.

Anko grits her teeth to prevent from screaming. "Why are you here?" she demands. "Are you here to kill the Hokage."

"Oh goodness no. I don't have enough men yet. No, I'm just doing a recruiting drive right now." Orochimaru informs her. Why he's telling her his plans and ignoring the Evil Overlord List is beyond anyone, but the man always did enjoy theatrics. "You know, I just gave another one the same seal as you. True he has only a one in ten chance of survival, but I have my hopes up on him."

"You must really like him." Anko remarks with sarcasm.

"Jealous? Unlike you who has no talent, that Uchiha boy shows great promise. He's rather beautiful if truth be told. He'll be perfect for my next vessel."

Anko nearly faints from the pain she feels on her neck. The bastard is just toying with her. Hell he's probably going to kill her in a minute. Yeah, he's pulling out a knife now. Shit, Orochimaru is going to slit her throat like she's a sheep.

'_Shit, sorry everyone,_' Anko thought. Honestly, her only regrets are that she can't collect the betting pool and killing the old bastard.

As Orochimaru approaches, an arrow slams into his shoulder. The force is so strong that it sends him flying and pins him to a tree.

"Arrgh, who's there?" Orochimaru demands. Anko can feel the pain lessening as the bastard loses concentration. Looking at it, the 'arrow' is is huge. More like a sword or spear than an arrow.

Orochimaru looks over at the interloper. It's a man with white hair, darkened skin, and gray eyes. The man's outfit is strange, no headband to tell what village he's from. The leather vest and pants have metal bands running around his body, his shoes are tipped with steel and he has a red cloth on his arms and around his waist. In his hands is the biggest bow that Orochimaru has ever seen. The stranger pulls out of thin air a black sword. For some reason, he takes the sword aims it with the bow like an arrow.

"Leave," Saber tells him, "Only warning."

"Hmpf," Anko snorts, "Just in the nick of time Saber." 

"I am a Hero after all." Saber smirks as he aims Hrunting at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tisks but leaves in a flash of smoke. He's already gotten what he needs, no point in fighting anymore. Frankly, he had just planned on placing the knife at his former pupil's throat and watch her expression as he leaves her in pain. Nobody ever understands his sense of humor.

Saber looks over at Anko, "You okay?"

Anko pointed at him and yelled, "Why did you let him go, you had him."

Saber shook his head, "One, I have no idea who he is and I don't like killing needlessly. Two, he had four bodyguards above you. While I can kill him, I have no guarantee that you would have survived, oh, and if you tell me you don't care I'll hit you. Now, are you okay?"

Anko stands up rubbing her shoulder, "I'll live, why are you here?"

Saber shrugs, "Just trying to kill an associate. Remember Berserker back when I fought Archer?"

Anko didn't know the name of the spear-man back there, but Berserker was a good description for that mad man. "Yeah, sort of. But why are you willing to kill him and not the snake bastard"

"It's in my contract that I need to kill Berserker, along with a few others, but Berserker is my main focus right now." Saber told her. "Anyone else is an unknown."

"You wouldn't be interfering with the exam now?" Anko asked with a smile. Of course he was, but there was nothing she could do as this was an exam that had no rules against interference, though she'd need to have that rule added for the next one.

Saber shook his head though, "No, I can honestly say that I have not done anything except fought Berserker while the others have been tested. I have neither helped nor hindered my Master in this exam except to fight Berserker."

Anko snorted, preparing to tell how little she believed that, but Saber stepped forward and looked at the place she was rubbing.

"What is that?" Saber said with disgust. He could feel the evil in that mark.

"Just something that I got from a damned snake." Anko said uncomfortably. That seal was her shame and what was keeping her from being a full jonin as it flared up when she fought too much or trained too hard.

"That is no snake bite, now tell me where you got it. It needs to go." Saber said sternly.

Anko gave a short laugh, "Ha, if you can get it off, then do it. It's done nothing but give me trouble."

Saber suddenly pulled out a strange purple dagger. It was so twisted and convoluted that it probably had no penetrating ability. "Hold still, this will probably do the job."

Anko was a bit nervous that Saber had that...that thing in his hands, but the thought of getting rid of the seal was making her giddy.

Saber lightly pierces the mark with the dagger.

**Pain**. The whole world is full of **pain** for a moment. Anko could feel herself screaming, but as fast as it happens, the pain leaves.

"There, it's done." Saber tells her.

Anko pulls out a knife with a reflective surface and looks at he shoulder. Where the mark once was, was now a dark bruise that was vanishing as she watched it. Quickly, the dark blotch vanishes. Anko pulls out as much chakra as she can to normally trigger the seal, but nothing happens. Finally, after years of being hampered by the seal, she's free. Free.

Saber watches as pure joy is etched into Anko's face. Anko faces him. She suddenly tackles him, rather hard. Sending the two down onto the large branch. Anko immediately plants her lips onto his and begins to insert her tongue into his mouth.

Saber has a problem. At this rate, Anko will soon have them both stripped and having sex in the middle of the woods. While it wouldn't be the first time that this has happened, hell the first time he had sex was in the middle of the woods, this was a problem. He could push her off, probably instigating Anko to attack him for rejecting her. He could let things continue. Sure, it would feel good, but he would regret it. He loved Saber too much to cheat on her. Or, he could do option three, which was looking real good about now as she began to tug at her jacket while he was pinned.

Saber has no choice, he shifts to spirit form and runs for his life back to his master. Anko falls through where Saber had been a moment ago stunned at the technique. There was no shinobi technique that would have allowed Saber to escape that fast.

Anko was rather peeved. Sure, she wanted to show her appreciation for being freed, but she had been planning on having her way with him for a while. The fact that he just ran away from her, rather than insulting her, excited her even more. Anko stood up, fixed her clothes and headed off for the tower. The Hokage needed to be told about Orochimaru...and about her seal. Maybe she could finally get promoted since the seal would no longer hamper her.

Before she could take a leap, she detected another familiar presence.

"So, he got away," Rider said with a smirk.

Anko laughed, "Yeah, guy high tailed it out of there faster than a snake strike."

Rider looked amused, "Details please."

Anko described how she had be 'dashingly saved' by Saber from Orochimaru. Rider had smirked at the cliche damsel in distress saved by a hero routine. Anko asked Rider how Saber was able to vanish so quickly and perfectly that it didn't disturb her position. At that Rider told her that it was a special technique only a few could use.

"Next time, have me nearby," Rider told her, "I'll drag him back before he can get far." Rider licked her lips, this was too much fun messing with Saber.

"Deal," Anko said, "Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to talk to the big man."

"If you please, don't mention us." Rider asked.

"Sure thing girl." Anko said smirking. She wanted to win that money herself and didn't want any one of the four teams she tortured...trained to fail.

Anko dashed off for the tower while Rider silently shifted to spirit form to head for her master.

* * *

It took them a full day to reach the tower, but Team Kakashi was able to make it.

Sasuke wok up from his pain induced coma after about six hours. They had then made their way towards the tower carefully. Sakura kept asking about what was going on with Rider and Saber being in the exam, but Naruto was adamant and not telling them anything. "Trust me, people are killed for knowing too much about this war." 

"What war?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed, "Look, it's none of your business as you are not a Master. Just leave it to Saber and Rider to do their jobs as Servants." He had seen more than enough reasons in the dreams to know that knowing too much would get them killed when they would inevitably try to interfere with Servant battles.

Their conversation was interrupted when a hundred clones from a hidden in the rain village attacked them. One third of the clones were that of the bastard that had interrupted Naruto when he had answered nature's call back at the beginning of the exam. Naruto was in no mood to deal with these morons. He summoned a hundred shadow clones to deal with them, only to find that the attacks were meaningless.

Sasuke tried to activate his eyes, but the sharp pain on his neck was making it difficult. Sakura noticed the the mark on his neck had grown while using his eyes, but Sasuke was able to tell that this was a genjutsu. Naruto continued to attack, but he was able to stealthily move his team out of danger while his clones attacked. The three fools had no idea that the originals were long gone when all the clones, including ones henged to look like Sasuke and Sakura

There was no need to continue to attack the three nins from rain as they already had their scroll and it was better to finish the mission rather than pointlessly attack someone for an extra scroll. Naruto figured that his clones could last for a goo twelve hours if they were careful. Plenty of time to make the enemy waste his energy while team Kakashi relaxed at the tower.

Rider and Saber watched their master with pride. Back when they first met their master, the boy would have insisted on fighting the enemy to prove himself. Now, Naruto understood discretion, stealth, as well as to know when to fight and when to bypass the enemy.

"He'll do just fine," Saber said looking at Naruto.

"Yes, there should be no problems for the next exam." Rider agreed.

Saber shook his head, "For all we know, they'll have to fight a chunin to pass. Never expect easy victories."

"Said the man that said his master was ready then panicked at the first exam." Rider countered.

Saber shrugged, "I'm not perfect Rider, never claimed to be."

The two silently followed the three genin as they made their way into the tower.

Once inside, they saw a strange poem.

Sakura figured out that the poem was telling them to open the scrolls. Once done, they found that the scroll was a summoning deal. With a puff of smoke, Iruka appeared with a big grin.

"Congratulations, you all passed the second exam." Iruka told them. "I'd buy you guys ramen-"

Iruka was tackled by Naruto 'Hell yeah, we did it."

Iruka shook his head, '_Some things never change_.'

Sakura and Sasuke were impressed at the stamina level of Naruto. Not only had he been up for over forty hours, he summoned a hundred shadow clones, and now he was celebrating. The two of them just wanted to lay down and sleep for twelve hours, but Naruto's energy seemed boundless.

"Sensei, what happens now?" Sakura asked.

Iruka smiled gently, "As you all got here on the second day, you all are to rest here in the tower until the fifth day. Food and drinks are provided in the cafeteria, but don't leave the tower. If you do, you will be disqualified."

The three of them nodded and headed for their rooms.

That night, Naruto dreamed.

Saber took Ria on a date to try to get her to appreciate life. Saber kept looking for an aquarium, but had to make do with shopping and sightseeing. They went to a fancy restaurant for lunch, but the food was no comparison to Saber and Rin's cooking. Honestly, that restaurant was overrated. Finally, Saber was able to take Ria to someplace that Ria liked, a stuffed animal store. Ria spent hours just staring at the various animals. He had truly found somewhere that captivated her.

Yet, the date ended badly. Saber tried to convince Ria that she was wrong in trying to obtain the grail. Yet, Ria was adamant, it was her duty to find a better king for the kingdom. She had failed them at the end and wanted to find a better one. They argued, they yelled, finally, Saber told her to do whatever she wanted while he ran home. He ran, ran with a broken heart and collapsed at home. Hours later, Rin woke him up and asked where Ria was. Saber panicked, he ran back to the bridge where he left her as fast as he could.

There, she was standing, looking lost and forlorn at the horizon. She had been told to do whatever she wanted and had no idea what to do. Saber told her to come back, that he was sorry. Ria nodded her head, and they began to walk home.

As they got off the bridge, a voice called out to them. "Good evening Saber."

They both freeze and turn. It's him, the new Archer, only he's not wearing his armor. Still, the man gives off an aura of power.

"It appears that I kept you waiting." Archer says.

"Saber, run.' Saber tells Ria. "He's after you. He won't dare to kill me as I am what keeps you here."

"It appears that the trash is insightful. Indeed, I cannot kill you lest I lose my woman, but don't think that you are worthy of gazing upon me." Archer smiles. Suddenly, two weapons smash into Saber, sending him flying. Archer casually takes Saber out and gazes possessively at Ria. His expression is just like that of Poseidon at Rider. "Be mine Saber, only I am worthy to posses your magnificent self."

"No." Ria replies, "I am a king, and a king does not submit."

"Even so, you are a woman, and a woman's joy is to be held down and be violated. So why refuse? Are you sacred to be mine?"

Ria glares at him, "You-"

"Do not resent me, only I can understand and appreciate your value. I will not only take, but I will give you pleasure beyond your comprehension."

Ria refuses. She will not be possessed by this man. She engages her armor as does Archer. Archer intones, "Gate of Babylon" Behind Archer, hundreds of weapons appear behind him.

Archer brags that he has no interest in things like the holy grail. Immortality? He gave that to a snake. Ria knows who he is now. Gilgamesh, the first king of men. Three fourths of his blood is that of a god and a king of unrivaled power who obtained every weapon for his treasury. In the end, his arrogance and uncaring for his kingdom destroyed it and himself. Unlike Ria who gave her life for her kingdom only to be betrayed by it, Gilgamesh was a tyrant who cared not for his land and so destroyed it with his own hands to prove he could.

Saber can tell, each and every one of those noble phantasms is real in Gate of Babylon. Not copies, not fakes, they are all real and they are all powerful. A small part of his mind instantly takes in the weapons and memorizes them. For the rest of his life and beyond, Saber will remember each blade. Out of all the weapons, Archer pulls out a strange one. It is a black conical blade covered in runes that has three sections that like a drill.

Ria prepares her golden blade as the black weapon spins ferociously. That blade, that strange blade almost steals Saber's sanity. It is a blade that is no blade. Ea, the sword that split heaven and earth. Never will he perfectly remember that weapon. It is too alien, to strange for a human, even one as messed up as Saber to fully comprehend.

"Ex-" Ria yells "Calibur"

"Enuma Elish" Archer says mockingly.

The two weapons let forth waves of destruction. But, Ria is sent flying, her weapon is no match for Archer's. Saber gazes upon his beloved Ria, she is torn up, her armor is gone, and she sword is planted in the ground like a burial marker.

"Saber!" Saber yells in horror.

"Ah, Shirou...run away." Ria begs. But Saber will not, cannot let this happen. He stands up defying Archer. Archer is annoyed and sends a weapon at Saber. Yet, the weapon bounces off. For a brief moment, Saber's muscles and skin turn metallic, microscopic blades entwine with each other where there should have been flesh.

"Stop Shirou," Ria begs, "He'll kill you."

"Sorry, but I can't leave you to him." Saber says. He looks inside himself trying to find something that can counter it. Archer is irritated now, the dog is defying him, Gilgamesh, king of Heroes. He pulls out Ea again without hesitation. The dog will die, no concern is wasted on consequences.

"Shirou that is..." Ria says aghast.

Ea rotates, preparing to kill the boy.

Ria stand up and stands behind Saber as something golden appears in front of him. Naruto can see that it is a sheath. Though it seems strange, Naruto can feel the power of the artifact before Saber.

"Enuma" Archer yells

Ria plants her sword into the sheath. The pair are engulfed in a brilliant light.

"Elish" Archer finishes. The wave of red death comes for them...but, the wave is sent right back.

For the first time, Archer's attack is beaten. When the smoke clears, even the mighty armor of Gilgamesh that has never been scratched is missing on one shoulder. Gilgamesh is bleeding, possibly for the first time in his existence.

Archer has no choice, he has to flee.

Saber is barely conscious after the blow, but Ria has a revelation.

"You are my sheath." She says reverently as Saber passes out.

The dream shifts.

Poseidon invites Rider to follow him. He tells her that he has a good idea for a joke. Poseidon, like all the gods has a strange idea of jokes, but Rider wants some fun at prodding at the Goddess of war. The two enter the temple Rider asks Poseidon what next.

What happens next horrifies Naruto.

Unlike Saber in the forest, this is no consensual sex. It's rape. Rider screams protests, begging for him to stop as he penetrates. Her screams of pain and anguish echo through the temple of Athena. Yet, the goddess is absent for some reason. Her attendants are nowhere to be found and her priests are gone.

No-one comes to help her as she is violated by the Ocean God. Time and time again he cums inside her. Naruto is violently ill at this point. He begs for someone to get him out of the dream. Instead, he has to watch as Rider struggles helplessly against Poseidon.

Rider does the only thing she can do. She tells Pegasus to get help. Her loyal friend who has no chance of doing anything against a god rushes off leaving the sounds of Poseidon's laughter behind it.

Finally, after hours of torture, help arrives in the form of Rider's sisters. The two literally tackle Poseidon and push him off. Stheno covers Rider with a blanket while Euryale stands off against Poseidon. She has no chance against him outside of her temple, but she is still able to hold him off.

Before the two can fight however, Athena appears enraged at what has been done in her temple. She demands that they leave before she shows them why she is the goddess of war. Inside her own temple, not even Poseidon has a chance against her. The god rages and tells his niece to bugger off, but Athena will have none of it. This is her temple and she will not have carnal acts inside her temple.

The three sisters leave quickly lest Poseidon notice their flight and catch them outside of the temple. Athena, however looks at Rider in disgust. She has never liked the failure of a goddess who has dared to do such acts in her temple. Athena is a jealous and vindictive goddess, though she cannot do much to Poseidon she will have her vengeance on the girl.

Naruto wakes up and dashes to the bathroom to vomit. It's too much, how can Rider smile after that?

When he gets out, Rider and Saber are beside him waiting to tell what he dreamed. Rider looks sad, and tells him that what he has seen is but the tip of the iceburg. Rider will not comment further, so Saber takes Naruto aside and informs him that Rider is a tragic figure. She is known as a monster in modern mythology and he will soon see her descend into madness. Naruto shudders and prays that it won't be for a while. Honestly, he's not sure of himself now. Is it possible that he could do that to a girl he liked? Is it possible that he could force her against her will?

Saber shakes his head, "No Naruto, you know pain all too well. I know you, you would never do that. Poseidon and his brothers were horrible monsters that made world a terrible place to live. It was known as the Age of the Gods back then, and the world is a better place with them all gone now."

"But," Naruto tried to say.

"No buts master, what you have seen has scarred you, but it was not you that did that. Instead remember Rider's suffering and respect her wishes to leave the past buried. Remember her pain and suffering and do not let anyone get away with it when you see it."

Naruto clenched his fist, "I swear that I will never let a rapist get away with what he did."

saber placed a hand on the fist, "Just remember, a man is innocent until proven guilty. Do not be an avenger, seek justice so long as the law is on your side. Do not go on rampages from an accusation. Find facts then act."

Naruto nodded, he will not kill innocents, but god save any rapists that he meets. They will find no mercy from him.

The rest of the five days go by quickly. Team Kakashi was third of the four teams from the camp to make it to the tower. Team Kurenai was first, and had the honor of being the second team to make it to the tower. Team Gai was next and came a close third to the tower. Team Asuma took until the fourth day to get to the tower, but everyone who went through the camp made it to the third exam.

Anko was going to be pleased.

* * *

**Naruto's House**

In the underground chamber, the mirror began to ripple and shake like a bowl of water. The mirror's surface protruded and bugled as the shape of a hand emerged from the surface. The hand became flesh as it cleared the mirror. In a short time, a girl in a red shirt and a black skirt with twin black pigtails hopped through the mirror. Behind her, a woman in a blue dress, white gloves, and blond hair in the shape of spirals emerged. Shortly, a small girl with white hair and red eyes in a purple dress, a woman with golden blond hair and red eyes in a purple skirt and a long sleeved shirt, a man in a black uniform with glasses, a red head with blue eyes in jeans, and an old man who wouldn't miss this circus for anything all came through the mirror.

"Well done you two," Zelretch said with a hint of pride. These two girls had gotten further than any other apprentices. Originally, he had planned to take only one as an apprentice, but Fate had conspired to send him the two most talented apprentices at the same time. Normally, he would have sent the weaker and slower of the two away, yet, Rin and Luvia were so similar, that it would be an utter waste to send one away. Some magi had argued that he was being foolish to take on two apprentices. The Marshall of Wizards and Magician of Kaleidoscope paid them no heed and taught the two of them at his pace.

"Thank you Master," Rin and Luvia intoned at the same time. It had taken them a long time to get this far, but the two could now travel to alternate worlds. At the moment, they still needed the strength and skill of each other to complete True Magic, but it wouldn't be long now before they could do it alone without their Master's guidance.

"Yes well, we should be going back now." Zelretch said deadpanned.

"Eh?" the others all said. This had not been what they were promised.

Aoko snorted, "Then go you old fart, I've got to find Shirou. Pick me up in a few months or so. I should have that boy nicely dealt with by then."

"mu," Illya moaned, "You promised I could collect my debt from Shirou."

"Please grandfather." Arcueid begged with puppy eyes. Her husband decided to stay out of this conversation.

"Uh, M-Master," Rin said trying to come up with something to deflect her Master's latest homework assignment. Accomplishments like this always ended up with major papers. "Why don't we at least see if we came to the right world."

"Indeed," Luvia said adding to the request, "We need to make sure we came to Shirou's world. Else we need to work on our accuracy."

Zelretch laughed, "Oh very well, I suppose we can stay for a while." The only man made it sound like he was offering a treat to a child when he had actually been making bets between himself and Illya over what the girls would do when they saw Shirou. Zelretch had bet on them blowing him up on sight while Illya said that they would first hug Shirou, then blow him up. Loser buys dinner for a week. Actually, Illya had first tried to make it so that Zelretch would owe her a favor if she won, but she was unwilling to owe the old man anything. Unlike Shirou, she had never trusted the old bastard, much to her gain and much to Shirou's loss and great suffering.

The group all climbed up the ladder and looked around the room. The others could all see signs that Shirou was here, or at least someone who thought like Shirou. The plates were on the same shelf as back home, the teapot was ready to brew at a moment's notice, there was even the small bowl of fruit at the edge of the counter. Illya reflexively grabbed a fruit to her taste and ate it. She had been eating out of a bowl similar to it for years.

The group looked around, but found no sign of him. It came to decide what they would do to locate Shirou. The girls all wanted to spread out and search for Shirou, but the men were adamant that they needed to stick together as this was a strange land. Aoko smirked at the thought of anyone trying to harm her. The last moron who had tried that had been blown into dust. Zelretch had his reason that he wanted to see the collective reactions. The results were sure to be spectacular. Like New Years in New York, only with a human sized target that evaded attacks.

Illya wanted them to separate to increase the odds in her favor. Acrueid would glomp Shirou on sight. Rin, Luvia, and herself would first hug him, them try to kill him. Or at least make him suffer for making them worry. Aoko was guaranteed to blow him away once she spotted him. Shiki would either punch him or hug him, and Zelretch...he'd be calling for the others and step back to watch the fireworks.

Finally, they agreed to wait a while then they would split up and search for Shirou. Once they saw him, they would call for the others. After that, it was in the hands of Fate.

Good Luck Shirou, Fate seems to hate your guts.

* * *

**Author's note**: First off, I really dislike the problems is having letting me upload. This is getting annoying.

Someone of you might question why Naruto took a back seat against the sound four and Orochimaru in this chapter. It has to do with three things, one: Rider is very protective. Letting him fight the others would go against her nature. Two: he's got to get through the rest of the exam and needs to save his strength, and three: in honesty, could Naruto stand a chance against Orochimaru? The man kicked his ass with a single move canon. Please note that in this chapter, his chakra was not tampered with by Orochimaru thus he still has a higher degree of chakra control.

So yeah, Rin and company are here. You wanted it, you got it. This will be fun. Konoha will never be the same again. : )

You know, I just got another idea that sounded appealing. After this story, or if I get tired and want to write something different for a while, I was thinking on having Saber (Shirou) be summoned as Caster for Fate/Zero by his child self instead of the psychopath summoning that mad Caster. Something to think about but I prefer to work on one project at a time. Luckily I found a site that has the entire light novel series translated for whenever I get around to it.


	27. Prelims and premonitions

"So you're saying that that you saw Orochimaru in the forest." The Hokage asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Anko said as the medics looked over her neck. "In addition, he had four guards with him, though it was Saber who spotted them. He was forced to let them go to save my life. After wards he removed the cursed seal with some sort of dagger."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" a medic asked her interrupting the debriefing.

"Three, after that, Saber left leaving me to join the rest of the proctors in the tower." Anko finished.

"So, Berserker attacked again inside the forest?" The Hokage asked remembering the last time the two met.

"That is what he said. As far as I or any one of the proctors can tell, neither Saber nor Rider have helped them in any way."

Sarutobi sighed, if there had been any indication that the two of them had interfered with the exam, he would be forced to revoke the team from continuing the exam. As it stood, there was no indication that they did anything more than beat back various groups that had no business being in the exam. It was a slippery loophole, but it would work. Especially since he planned on sealing the records of this incident as an S rank secret.

"Now then," Anko interrupted, "What about my application to being a jonin with the seal removed?"

The Hokage looked over at the medics, "Well?"

The medic looked over the chart, "Her blood tests shows a negative, physical signs of the seal are gone, no signs of toxins or drugs to temporarily nullify the seal...as far as we can tell, the seal just vanished. To be honest, I have no idea if this thing is hibernating or if it is really gone."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes as he looked at Anko's shoulder, "And you're saying Saber got rid of it easily?"

Anko nodded her head smiling widely, "Yep, one quick poke with a strange dagger, a little pain, and it's gone."

The Hokage smiled, "It seems that I will need to have a chat with Saber soon about his mysterious armory." The man was a walking weapon of mass destruction, yet he also seemed to have the right weapon for the job at hand.

"So, what about my application?" Anko asked.

"I'll have it on hold for a month. If the seal does not appear, I'll process the application and have you tested for jonin." the Hokage promised.

Anko was a bit peeved that her application was held up, but understood the reasoning behind it. If Saber only repressed it for a while, then the promotion would be useless as she would have to get demoted for her safety. Jonins cannot afford to have seals on their shoulders that flare up randomly and paralyze them. That would get her killed on her first S class mission.

"Now then Anko, why is Orochimaru here?" Sarutobi asked seriously.

"He said that he was recruiting new members so he could attack the village. In addition, he bragged that he had just given the cursed seal to another." Anko reported grinning evilly. Her 'master's' plans were about to be derailed, she was sure of it.

"Sasuke," the Hokage said. It wasn't a question, rather a statement of the inevitable.

"Anko-sama," a chunin called in.

"What's up?" Anko asked in good spirits.

"We have confirmed twenty one participates passing the second exam. For the first time in five years, we will need to start preliminary eliminations before we can assign them to the third exam."

The Hokage was impressed, twenty one genin passed. This was an exceptional crop of participants this year. The Hokage and Anko both knew that the four teams who had gone through boot camp had gotten to the tower well within the time limit. Over half the teams were from Konoha had passed. From a financial standpoint, this would increase the number of jobs requested for Konoha. The more of their number that passed, the stronger their village looked.

"Very well," The Hokage told the chunin, "We'll continue the exam as planned." The chunin saluted and signed off. Looking back at Anko, he said, "We'll continue to keep an eye out for Orochimaru, but I expect that the man has long fled the area."

Anko was unsure of that, the bastard had always been sneaky and preferred to watch over his experiments and see the results first hand. More likely, the man would infiltrate the ranks and watch the preliminaries from a short distance, especially when the Uchiha gaki's turn came. Fool, he should watch all twelve of her gakis and see what she had taught them. They were going to be spectacular.

But enough contemplating, it was high time she collected the betting pool. After the preliminaries, Anko planned on buying a nice dress and shoes, then have Rider drag Saber to her for her date.

* * *

Saber felt a shiver crawl up his spine. For some reason, his instincts were telling him to run for the hills or summon his Reality Marble, one or the other.

'_Rin must be planning something again_.' Shirou thought. '_That or Blue blew up my grave in a fit of rage_.' He's been getting a great deal of shiver's running up his back lately, this was never a good sign.

"First of all," The Hokage said as he addressed the genin, "Congratulations on finishing the second exam." Behind the Hokage was a large statue of two arms with the hands making a hand sign as if preparing to perform a jutsu. Above the hands was a large screen that was blank for the moment. Beside the Hokage were the proctors of the exams and the jonin instructors. Saber and Rider had discretely come out of their spirit forms and were on a balcony a level up from the genin watching for danger.

"Looks like all our teams made it," Gai said to Kakashi, "But don't think my students won't surprise you here, we spent every minute we could training for the exam after the boot camp."

Kakashi looked up from his book and asked in a deadpanned voice, "Huh? You say something?"

Gai turned away with tears streaming down his face like a waterfall, '_Damn you and your too hip attitude, while it is why I respect you, it really gets on my nerves_.'

_'Gai-sensei, fight on._' Lee thought, his face mirroring his teacher.

Team Yugito felt outnumbered and outgunned in the group. Of all the teams, only they were not from Konoha or an ally of Konoha. In fact, five teams were from Konoha, and the only other team was from Suna. Whatever the next test was, they were in a bad position. Alone, isolated, and surrounded by hostile nins...not good. Not good at all. They looked over at their teacher and saw how relaxed she seemed to be even though she was surrounded by enemy jonin. While there was supposed to be no fighting between them during the exam, what's to say an 'accident' happened to her? The only source of comfort was that Archer was looking on nearby. The problem was, None of the three of them could tell which one of the two white haired men on the balcony was Archer. The two of them were standing on opposite sides of the mini area.

Orochimaru was displeased that his Sound team had failed not only to test Sasuke, but had been eliminated in the second exam. According to them, it had been the brats from Kumo who took them out and paralyzed them for the duration of the exam. True, they were mere pawn that would soon be used for a special ceremony in the invasion, but it greatly displeased him to see his pawns beaten so easily. Orochimaru had planned on masquerading as their jonin instructor, but had to switch with his jonin spy for team Kabuto.

Baki looked on at his three charges and was unsurprised at Gaara looking spotless from the exam. Temari had been able to sneak a note to him detailing how Gaara had gone on a small rampage looking for the Uzumaki in orange. Surprisingly, Gaara came back in a bad mood and the Uzumaki boy was still alive. How that had happened was beyond Temari, but Baki was becoming suspicious. Even Jonins stand no chance against Gaara when he wants someone dead. Only Sannin level nins can force Gaara to retreat. Add in Berserker, and it would take a kage level nin to survive. For the Uzumaki boy to survive, he would have to have help or he was not what he seemed. Baki was one of the best jonins in Suna, as he examined the boy, he remembered a certain nin who became Hokage that looked just like that boy, though that nin wore a white overcoat instead of that ugly orange one.

If his hunch was correct, then he might have stumbled upon an S class secret that could get iwa to join in the Invasion. But first, he would have to do some research. If he reported false suspicions, it could turn Iwa against Suna instead.

Kurenai noticed that her team was acting strange. They kept looking over at the Suna team like they were afraid of them for some reason. Did they see something done by the Suna team that scared them? Akumaru was acting especially timid, going so far as to virtually hide himself within Kiba's shirt until only his nose was sticking out.

The Hokage continued, "Before I talk about the third exam, there's something I'd like to explain about the chunin exams. The true reason why we have the exams."

The rookie genin were confused as to what that meant.

"Why do the various countries take the test together? 'To promote friendship.' 'To raise the level of shinobi.' Those are good reasons, but they are not the true reason, The true reason is a replacement for the shinobi wars. If you look back on history, the shinobi world was filled with violence and war. Each village fought to control the world and who had the right to rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, this is the stage that the countries chose for battle."

"So," Naruto deduced, "This is a war game?"

"In part," the Hokage acknowledged, "It also measures the prestige of the village. Influential leaders and individuals will be watching the exams. They will watch and determine which villages are stronger and therefore more likely to complete their requests."

"So," Naruto said as he began to piece it together, "Because Konoha has so many participants, we show that we are strong and reliable."

'Yes, very good Naruto." the Hokage said, a bit surprised. In the past, Naruto would have been making pointless questions rather than figuring out the situation. Truly, Saber's and Rider's influences were doing wonders for the boy. "If a village shows a clear sign of strength, it will receive more clients, conversely, if a village is seen as weak, it will lose clients. Both of those outcomes will show the enemies of the villages that 'this is how much power' they have sending clear signals to both clients and vultures."

"So why do we have to risk our lives?" Kiba asked, thinking of his cousin who died during one of the exams.

"The strength of a country is the strength of the village." The Hokage intoned, "The strength of the village is the strength of its shinobi, and a shinobi's true strength can only be born in through life risking battle."

Many of the genin were impressed by that saying, but Naruto knew it all too well. He had seen Saber's true strength fighting against impossible odds against Servants. Naruto knew that he had no chance against a Servant himself, yet, Saber had done so when he was barely older that Naruto. That took a strength that Naruto envied and hoped to match one day, but first he had to find out about his family, and that involved passing the chunin exam.

"One last thing,' The Hoakge said, "This is not just a test, it is a life risking battle that puts your dreams and your countries prestige on the line."

'Who cares," Gaara interrupted, annoyed that he was being denied blood. "Hurry and tell us what this life risking battle is."

"That *cough* would be my *cough* job." a sickly looking proctor said appearing in a puff of smoke. "From here on, as the referee, I Gekkou Hayate will explain."

The man was about five foot nine with the palest skin anyone had ever seen and large bags under his eyes. The man looked like he would fall over unconscious any second.

*cough* "Before I begin, there's something I'd like to do." *cough* "It's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

"Eh, preliminary?" Sakura asked. This was different. "Why aren't we allowed to participate right now?"

*cough cough* "Because the second stage might have been too easy this year." *cough* "We have too many people participating. According to the rules, we need to cut your numbers in half. As the Hokage explained, you will be fighting in front of a crowd. However, *cough* the fights could take too long and we are limited on time. So...anyway *cough* those who feel unqualified or feel like quitting please step forward." Hayate asked.

Strangely, one hand actually went up. Kabuto.

"Umm, I'm going to quit." Kabuto said in a tone that said he was a bit ashamed.

"Eh?" Naruto said confused. Who would back away now. Granted, Kabuto and his team had shown up only a half an hour before the end of the test, but still...

*cough* "Um, you're Yakushi Kabuto-kun from the leaf right? You may leave now. Umm, does anyone else want to go? Oh, *cough* right, this is an individual battle, so if you quit, you're team will not be affected. " Hayate offered. No-one else moved.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, "How's the mark?"

Sasuke rubbed his shoulder, "Sore, but I'm not backing down."

'_**W**__hA__**t doEs **__t__**He faN**__gi__**RL w**__a__**Nt No**__w?_' a voice whispered in his head.

Sakura nodded her head. It had been three days now, and the mark hadn't flared up or anything so she wasn't compelled to tell anyone.

Anko looked on at the Uchiha boy with envy, he was clearly feeling the effects of the mark, but probably hadn't used much, if any chakra since he got the seal. As it stood, there were no real grounds to pull the boy out, besides, the boy had too much pride to back down now. And if the worst came to pass and the seal activated, she was sure that she could convince Saber to remove the seal on his own.

*cough cough* "Um now, lets begin the preliminaries" Hayate said, "*cough*This will consist of a one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if you were in a real life confrontation. Since we have twenty entrants, we will have ten matches, winners move on to the third exam. Basically *cough* there are no rules. Fight until one of you is knocked out or admits defeat. However, if I decide that the winner has clearly been established, I'll jump in and stop the fight to prevent needless death."

Behind Hayate the large screen turned on. All the genin looked up to see the words Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi.

"The two entrants are to *cough* come forward and stand at the center of the area. The rest of you, get to the balcony and watch from a safe distance."

_'**Y**oU**r'E tHe **bE**St, aN el**I**Te. N**on**E cAn** sta**ND** a**Ga**i**NSt y**o**U**.'_ The voice kept whispering in his ear. The more he listened to it, the louder it became.

Yoroi was ecstatic that he was picked to fight the Uchiha. Hell, not only was he lucky, but he'd be done first. Orochimaru would be pleased. Afterwords, he planned to sit back and watch the fools flail around.

"Participants, are you ready?" Hayate asked

_**'W**h**O dA**R**es to **q**uE**s**T**i**On yO**u**? You d**E**Ci**d**E yOuR l**IF**e.'**_

Both genin nodded.

"Fight"

Sasuke noticed that his opponent's hand was glowing. His hands were covered in a thick layer of blue chakra. The fact that it was visible showed how much energy he was using. Yoroi, pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at him. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and immediately hit them all at once sending them right back at Yoroi who dodged them easily. Sasuke winced from the pain in his shoulder. It appeared that exertion caused the mark to activate. In that moment of hesitation, Yoroi dashed towards him and knocked him off his feet. Sasuke was barely able to roll out of the way as his opponent smashed his hand into the ground leaving a small crater. Sasuke planted his kunai into the ground. Using it as an anchor, Sasuke rolled in a circle around the knife and knocked Yoroi to the ground and pinned his arm with his legs. In this position, Sasuke was sure that he could easily break his opponents arm if needed.

_**'BrE**ak** It. **B**Re**A**k iT. **S**h**O**W ThE**m** w**H**o iS t**h**E bE**s**T **A**vE**N**geR'**_ No, there was no need to break it, just force his enemy to concede. The humiliation alone would be enough.

Yet, the glowing hand touched him. Sasuke immediately felt his strength being drained from him. Sasuke released the arm hold and rolled out of the area. That move was dangerous. Not only was his strength weakened, but his shoulder was flaring up in pain. Sasuke wasn't able to move in time to avoid Yoroi's next attack. The bastard slammed his hand into Sasuke's head. Sasuke kicked him away and flipped back onto his feet.

"Hmm, seems you figured it out," Yoroi said with amusement.

Sasuke had to think up of a plan quickly, take too long, and he'd be paralyzed with pain and drained of all his chakra.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out, "Is that all you've got? Seriously?"

_**'**__K__**iL**__l __**h**__IM__**, hE **__m__**O**__c__**kS **__y__**oU.**_' Nah, that was Naruto being a dumbass again.

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto for a moment, it was easy for the dobe to tell him what to do. He wasn't the one being drained dry. Sasuke noticed that, as usual, Saber and Rider were standing over Naruto protectively in case someone attacked him. Dammit, why did the deadlast get to have such good help? Wait...

Sasuke looked over at Saber again. A plan formed inside his mind. Sasuke smiled, it was perfect.

_**'**Y**Es, Y**oU a**Re T**h**E bESt, eL**It**E, pOw**e**R**Fu**L.'** _Sasuke found himself agreeing with that sentiment. He was the rookie of the year and an Uchiha.

Sasuke drew two kunai, the longest ones in his arsenal. He switched from his clan taijutsu into a stance he had faced and analyzed hundreds of times. True, it was a reckless technique, but Saber proved that it worked.

Yoroi saw that Sasuke's right side was unguarded and charged in. This was it, with one more grip, the Uchiha brat would fall. Yoroi's hand outstretched...only for Sasuke to shift slightly so that his body was out of the way. Before Yoroi could move his arm, He was forced to leap back as a kunai nearly slit his neck.

Naruto looked over at Saber, "Hey, isn't that..."

Saber nodded, "Yes, it seems he plans on gambling with my fighting style." Saber shook his head. This was a foolish move in his opinion. Not only was the technique reliant on keeping vial parts of the body exposed to invite attacks, but it also relied on using weapons far larger than knives. True, it would work to a degree with shorter weapons, but it would not be as efficient or deadly.

Yoroi tried it again, seeing that Sasuke's leg was outstretched too far. Again, before he could even touch Sasuke, he had to avoid a counter attack. Unfortunately, he did not get away cleanly this time. Before he fell back, one of the kunai cut him across his chest, leaving a moderate gash across it.

_**'kI**ll**, **k**I**L**l, k**iL**L'**_ If it came to that, fine...

Yoroi was annoyed about the whole situation. He just needed to touch the brat who was breathing heavily and twitching in pain, yet he couldn't get close enough to use his technique. He threw several kuani, but again Sasuke barely evaded or blocked each blow. Yoroi saw an opening on his chest and dove in, only to get his right arm cut deeply. Slowly, the Uchiha was cutting him to bits.

Naruto looked over at Saber, "Did you teach him your style?"

Saber shook his head, "No, I would never teach my style. It's too risky and suicidal. If an opponent lands even one blow, anyone using my technique will be crippled or die. That is why I will never teach it."

"So why did you learn it?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't learn it, I created it. It was made so that I could fight evenly with opponents that are faster, stronger, and far deadlier than me. To make up for this, I leave openings in my stance to invite attacks. By doing so, I can anticipate and counter their attacks. However, I have to have real openings for it to work as my enemies could tell if they were feints."

Kakashi, who had been listening in, whistled, "A fearsome technique if one can master it though."

Saber shook his head, "No, unless you have my...talent, no one can use more than a fraction of it's true nature."

Naruto thought of Saber's ability to bring forth countless weapons. It was true, Saber changed his grips and stances depending on the weapons he was holding. Sasuke was stuck with the weapons he brought with him. "'kay, that still doesn't explain how he's using your technique."

Kakashi explained, "That is the nature of the sharingan. It copies any taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu it sees. Because he's used it during the sparring matches with Saber, he was able to copy some of the movements."

Saber shook his head, "Foolishness. By coping, he fails to understand the full importance of each motion, each shift of the body, each reason why I do what I do."

"Maybe," Kakashi acknowledged, "But he's doing rather well with what he's mimicking."

Saber pointed at Sasuke, "Could have fooled me."

Kakashi and Naruto looked back over at Sasuke. The mark on his neck had traversed over half of his face. Sasuke was clearly shaking in pain and exhaustion.

"hmm, you had me a bit worried," Yoroi mocked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he was not going to lose now. His opponent was bleeding for several wounds, but the damned mark was crawling up his body. Dammit Dammit Dammit. It hurts. It's like there's a fire and his body is soaked in oil. God Dammit. _'I won't I won't let it control me.'_

_**'G**i**Ve i**n**. L**e**T **i**T** hE**Lp y**O**u. **Y**oU wI**L**l **b**E **Mo**Re tH**A**n y**o**U e**V**eR c**O**U**l**D be a**L**On**e.**'**_ No, he was an elite, an Uchiha. Nothing would control him.

The onlookers noticed that the seal was receding.

_**'**__N__**o! Gi**__Ve__** I**__n__**.**_' No way in hell. _'I am an avenger, not a butcher.' _Sasuke thought, clearing his thoughts a bit.

'_He's controlling it_.' Anko thought in astonishment.

Sasuke smiled as he gazed upon Yoroi, "Well?"

Yoroi was nervous, to control the seal meant a high level of mental discipline. Normally, it should have killed the boy. Instead, Sasuke had reversed the flow and was now controlling it. Hell, Sasuke looked like he caught a second wind. He must be pulling chakra from the seal unconsciously. Yoroi knew that he had to get a hold of Sasuke and cause the seal to activate again or he'd fall unconscious from blood loss.

Sasuke decided to take the offensive for the first time. Those who were unfamiliar with Saber's style were astounded by the ferociousness and seemingly indifference Sasuke had for his own life. His movements looked a bit too wide and a bit too sloppy, yet he was never hit and was able to slash Yoroi numerous times. The final blow came as Sasuke slit a deep cut into Yoroi's neck causing him to bleed profusely like a sprinkler.

_**'K**i**lL **h**I**m** U**c**HI**h**a. **H**e **i**S A**n eN**E**m**Y.'**_

"That's enough," Hayate called out. Sasuke leaped back as medics dashed on the scene and began to apply pressure to Yoroi's neck to stem the bleeding. Sasuke looked over at Saber and nodded slightly. Saber refused to acknowledge such blatant copying. The boy would learn soon enough not to rely on movements that he had never taken the time to master.

Naruto looked over at Saber, "Hey, what are you going to do to him? I mean, you punished him for trying to copy your ability with swords."

Saber sighed, "Truly, I have no intention on punishing him. From sparring, he learned a bit about my abilities, but he has no notion of what each motion could do. At best, he has the roughest of ideas on my abilities from sparring. At worst, he will rely on the movements and learn why copying someone is a bad idea the hard way."

"What do you mean Saber?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, one day he'll end up with a knife in his gut or something." Saber said as Sasuke ascended the stairs. At the top, Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to follow him. In the corner where Yoroi's team mate stood, Orochimaru posing as a jonin licked his lips. What he had just seen was magnificent. It hadn't been a duel, but a ballet, a dance. Truly, there was much potential in Sasuke. Now, they would probably try to seal the cursed mark, but it was useless. The Heaven seal was one of the two strongest seals he had created. Sasuke-kun would never turn away the power offered to him.

Sasuke came up to Kakashi, "What is it sensei?"

"We need to seal that mark up." Kakashi explained.

_**'No! K**e**Ep hI**m** a**Wa**Y. T**rU**St **m**E. He **i**S jE**al**O**u**S O**f y**OuR** pO**We**r.**'**_

"Wait till after the prelims, I want to watch." Sasuke said to buy time. The voice was making sense. Why should he give up his power.

"Now," Kakashi ordered, "If we wait, it will be too late. I won't listen to such selfishness."

Anko appeared beside Kakashi, "It's fine, we can deal with it easily. Just put him beside Saber."

_**'D**o nO**T tR**U**s**t **tH**e**M. **t**HI**e**vEs, eV**Er**Y**On**E of **t**HE**m**'**_ maybe, but at least they won't try to control his life. The voice continued to whisper in his ear, but Sasuke wanted to focus on the other fights and see what his potential opponents can do.

Kakashi looked over at Anko quizzically then turned to the Hokage who nodded slightly. Kakashi sighed then turned to Sasuke, "All right, you may watch."

Sasuke nodded as Kakashi led him to his team to watch.

The screen changed to show the words Ayun Tamaki vs Aburane Shino

Tamaki was about to head down when Yugito grabbed his shoulder, "Don't" She warned. "You have no chance against an Aburane."

Tamaki blinked, "Why?"

"Bugs," Yugito said with a shudder, "They use chakra eating bugs that specialize in taking out ninjas. You're a close range fighter. You won't last a minute against him."

Tamaki regretted that he had drawn such a bad lot. He raised his hands and said, "I Ayun Tamaki forfeit my match."

*cough* "Very well." Hayate said, "Winner Aburane Shino."

Shino shrugged. He hadn't even had time to move before his opponent forfeit.

"C-congradulations Shino" Hinata said.

"Heh, one look at you and he ran away." Kiba said grinning.

Tsurugi Misumi vs Sabaku no Kankuro 

Kankuro smirked this would be over quickly. The idiot wouldn't even know what happened until it was too late.

Baki noticed that Kankuro wasn't taking the match seriously. While Kankuro was an excellent shinobi, his overconfidence would get him killed one day.

Once Kankuro was on the ground, his opponent spoke up, "Unlike Yoroi, I show no mercy. I'll say it now, once I use my techniques on you, give up. I'll end it quickly."

Kankuro smirked, "Then I'll also end it quickly." With that, Kankuro put the placed his giant burden own and entered his battle stance.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Misumi dashed forward to chop at Kankuro's neck. Kankuro easily blocked it...only for Misumi to flow around Kankuro like water until he had surrounded Kankuro in a grapple from behind. Misumi's whole body ended up winding around Kankuro like a serpent.

"In order to obtain information, my body was altered to fit in any space. Give up, or I'll keep squeezing until I break your bones. Keep it up and I'll kill you." Misumi boasted. Kankuro looked upset that his body was completely surrounded by his opponent.

"Heh, no way." Kankuro said. Misumi was irritated and began squeezing his body. He could hear the bones grind and was rewarded with grunts of pain from Kankuro.

"Do you want to die?" Misumi asked knowing that he was close to breaking Kankuro's neck.

"You're the one who's going to die," Kankuro replied.

Hayate wanted to interfere, but his instincts were telling him to hold off. From the sidelines, Rider smirked, the boy had no idea how foolish he was. The 'Kankuro' had no scent, no blood, no flesh. Saber looked like he wanted to jump down and save the boy, but Rider held her hand out. "Don't, wait and see." Saber looked apprehensive, but agreed.

SNAP

Kankuro's neck went in a strange and horrific direction from the force Misumi placed upon it. Kankuro went slack. A few onlookers look disgusted by the 'dead' body.

"Fool," Misumi said, "You made me kill you."

Kankuro's head whirled 180 degrees. It's face was not that of flesh, but of wood and metal, "Oh good. Then it's my turn." Wooden arms exploded from 'Kankuro' and embraced Misumi.

"A puppet?" Misumi said in astonishment. The large bundle on the ground exploded revealing the real Kankuro orchestrating the events. The Puppet began crushing Misumi in it's embrace. "Gaah, Agh."

"If I break your bones, you'll be even more flexible." Kankuro said as Misumi collapsed in pain.

Hayate sighed, grateful he held off on saving the boy. "Winner Subaku no Kankuro."

Saber turned to Rider and nodded his thanks. He had missed noticing that the puppet wasn't breathing.

"Hey, Saber." Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto?" replied

"Were you going to save him?"

"I don't like seeing people die in front of me. Yes, I will do all I can to keep everyone here alive." Saber answered.

Naruto nodded, "Good, but try to read underneath the underneath."

Kakashi smiled at that phrase, though he could sympathize with Saber's view. Death is a wasteful thing, especially during the exams.

Mentally Shirou snorted at being lectured, but acknowledged that he had it coming for missing the obvious. Saber bowed a bit, "As you command my Master."

"Naruto, my name is Naruto."

"Not when you give me commands Naruto. It is at that point that you are a Master, a being that is far more than a human." Saber countered.

"Shh," Sakura reprimanded, "I want to see who's next."

Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino

"Eh?" Sakura said astounded, "Me?"

Rider smirked, "You jinxed yourself."

Ino for her part also looked stunned that she had been set up against Sakura. The two had been rivals for years, and now they were going to find out who was stronger of the two. With a sense of determination, the two girls descended to the area.

"I didn't expect us to be fighting here." Ino said.

Sakura calmly, silently removed her headband and properly attacked it to her forhead. Team Seven knew that this meant that Sakura was going all out. She only wore her headband like that when she had to spar against Saber who had constantly berated her during her spars that she kept failing to protect her head. Putting it on properly instead of using it to control her long hair was a sign that she was prepared to use everything she had. Sakura's hands brushed her weapon packs and palmed two of her smallest poisoned needles for immediate use. The poison wouldn't kill, but it would cause temporary, blindness, numbing, and paralysis. Perfect for this match.

Shikumaru and Choji were nervous about this match. Ino and Sakura were the top Kunochi of their year, not to mention that they were both apprentice medical nins. Both of them knew the human body like few shinobi did as medical knowledge could be used for assassination in the right or wrong hands.

"Let's go Ino," Sakura said seriously. "We've been needing to do this for years."

"What the hell are you doing getting do full of yourself you crybaby?" Ino retorted.

"For a long time I looked up to you. You were my goal, my rival, my ideal. Today I am going to find out if I have surpassed you or not." Sakura said.

Ino was surprised by the confession. She also took her head protector from around her waist and put it on her forehead. She would not debase this fight with anything less than her best effort at crushing Sakura.

"Fighters, Begin" Hayate yelled.

Sakura instantly threw both needles at Ino. Ino had to leap to the left to prevent herself from being hit. Sakura dashed forward making a hand sign. There was suddenly three Sakura's where one had been.

"Bushin no Jutsu?" Ino said incredulously, "This isn't an academy exam. You think you can beat me with a textbook jutsu?" Ino focused on the Sakuras feet and was able to see that the middle Sakura was the real one from the dust kicked up from the ground. Sakura smirked as Ino's eyes looked down and made another hand sign. Sakura focused her chakra into her feet and launched herself at Ino. The increased speed threw Ino off enough for Sakura to close in and Punch Ino in the face sending her flying.

Sakura took that moment to pull out a few more needles hurling them at Ino as she tried to close in again. Ino flipped back onto her feet throwing two kunai back at Sakura. Sakura dodged one and deflected the other without stopping. Sakura pulled back her right fist and punched Ino in the gut. Ino folded in feeling her breakfast trying to come up the wrong end. Sakura pulled out a needle and tried to stab Ino, but Ino blocked it with a kunai before she leaped back.

"hah hah," Ino panted, "You're taking me seriously at least."

"I told you Ino, you were my ideal," Sakura stated, "Of course I'm taking you seriously."

With that, Sakura pulled out a kunai and charged forward again. Mentally, she was proud of herself for working so hard. If she had slacked off, this constant dashing would have tired her old self out already. Instead, she was barely sweating and her breath had barely increased in speed. Sakura began slashing and striking in the manner that Anko had taught her. Snake style relied upon fast strikes then a quick pull back to prevent counter attacks, like a cobra striking its enemy.

Ino was having a hard time dodging the attacks. She was the long range specialist of her team. Her biggest ability was her clan jutsu that would allow her to control other people. Instead, she had no time to perform her jutsu. Sakura was clearly in her element while she was out of hers. Ino had not choice, She lept back and cut her hair.

Sakura was stunned by the action. Ino was proud of her hair. She had been the one that claimed that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Now, that long blond had was ragged and torn. "W-what are you doing Ino?"

"I'm taking this fight seriously too." Ino declared throwing her hair. "With this I'll finish you." Ino made a strange hand sign with her thumbs, index, and middle finger touching with a large space between the thumbs and index fingers making a strange window.

Sakura recognized it instantly and was confused. Ino's clan jutsu took time to activate. Why was she doing this now? Sakura had to move fast to stop that justsu. As she closed in, she ran atop the pile of hair. It was then that Sakura was frozen. "Eh?" Sakura said startled

"You fell for it Sakura," Ino said pleased. "I caught you. This is a special rope I used using my hair." Sakura had a sudden flash of insight as to why Ino's father always kept his hair long. It was for this one moment that the hair could be sacrificed to pin an enemy down. Ino smirked and said, "Shintenshin no Jutsu" Ino's body collapsed and Sakura's head lower. Sakura's body began shaking with laughter

"Too bad Sakura," Sakura said looking up. The jutsu was effective. Ino now had full possession of Sakura. 'Sakura' raised her hand, "I Haruno Sakura would like to for-"

"Don't do it." Naruto yelled. "You got this far already. If you lose now, you're not a woman."

Sasuke nodded once, "Indeed."

Ino suddenly felt a massive pressure build up inside her. Never before had Ino felt this much fear in years. Inside the mind, Ino turned around and saw a giant Sakura with the word 'Inner' labeled on her forehead. The giant grabbed Ino and yelled, '_Ino, get out of my head now or I am going to kill you._'

Ino ran out of Sakura's mind in terror.

Hayate, not seeing the inner struggle came up to Sakura and asked , "m, *cough* do you want to forfeit?"

Sakura's head snapped and glared at Ino. Before Ino could move, Sakura threw a needle accuratly at her. Ino could feel the paralysis work.

"Forfeit? Not on your life." Sakura declared.

Ino fell to the ground shaking in paralysis as the poison went to work inside her body. "How? What? Two minds? What are you?" Ino gasped.

"Girls have to be strong to survive in this world." Sakura answered. She turned to Hayate, "My poison will keep her paralyzed for thirty minutes. There is nothing she can do."

Hayate hooped over to Ino, "Can you move?"

Ino tried to stand up, but was unable to move. *sigh* "No, I can't"

"Then I declare Sakura the winner." Hayate declared.

Ino felt her world fall into dispair. She had lost, and not to just anyone, but Sakura.

Sakura went up to Ino and held out a vial. "Here, drink this, it's the antidote."

Ino opened wide as Sakura poured it down her throat. After a few seconds, Ino could feel her limbs again. The two got up and began making their way to the balcony.

"Don't think I won't beat you next time." Ino said.

"Keep telling yourself that Ino," Sakura said lightly.

Saber looked over at Kakashi, "Well, two of them passed, all that's left is Naruto."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Could it be? After forty years another team becomes chunin in one try."

"Huh?" Saber said confused.

"Forty years ago, the legendary Sannin team entered the chunin exams and passed on their first try. It's been the dream of every jonin to have that occur again."

Saber shrugged, "Well, we've still got to get through the third exam before that happens."

Kakashi wasn't paying attention. He was thinking of the possibility of having eternal bragging rights. To think after forty years, there was a chance for his team to be the next rookie wonders.

"Uh," Naruto said cautiously, "Saber, I wish you didn't tell him that. He's creeping me out."

"My apologies, though I suspect that you can beat most of them here with your trump cards" Saber apologized.

Naruto patted a scroll in his pocket. His ultimate trump card. To be used only in the most dire of times. Ah well, he'd hold off on it unless he had to. Naruto lookd back at the board to see if he was next

Subaku noTemari vs TenTen

Temari and TenTen both hooped down to the field and looked at each other. Both could tell that their opponent was not a flower. Both of them were deadly weapons forged by their village to complete missions. TenTen held her storage scrolls at the ready while Temari readied her fan. The two prepared to fight with everything they had as soon as the word as given

"Fighters ready?" Hayate asked glancing between the two.

Both nodded their heads eager for a good battle.

"Fight."

TenTen summoned several kunai and sent them flying at Temari. Temari casually batted them away with her fan. TenTen then tried throwing various weapons like ball and chains, daggers, axes, and spears, but Temari batted right back at TenTen.

TenTen figured that any long range weapons were useless and had to opt for close range. She summoned a short and long Katana. TenTen tried to dash forward, but Temari blew her back with her fan once again.

Naruto looked over at Saber and asked, "Hey, is there anyway for her to win?"

Saber considered TenTen's fighting style. "She was a combination of short and long range when fighting, but she was far better with long range attacks. Temari was a long range specialist, but her fan was able to send opponents back with a single swish.

"Hmm, there are three ways that I can see for her to win. The problem is, two of them are probably illegal in this fight. The third option is risky, but doable."

"How?" Naruto asked seriously. The blond girl was a serious problem.

"Well, she can use explosive tags to destroy the ceiling and crush her. I doubt that would look good however. The second option is blow trenches into the floor with explosive tags. Again, probably looked down on. The final option would be to overwhelm Temari-san with a combination of short and long range attacks at the same time."

"Trenches?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's hard to blow someone away when they jump into fox holes. By slowly turning the field into a bunch of craters, that wind attack would be useless." Saber explained. The two of them went back to look at TenTen as she unfurled two scrolls and threw them up in the air.

"Twin Rising Dragons." Temari yelled as she sends hundreds of weapons at Temari.

"Look carefully Naruto," Saber warns as he places a hand upon his head, "This is what you should never do."

Naruto gazed as Temari send a massive gust of wind from her fan redirecting the weapons right back at TenTen. TenTen was hit by several of the weapons and blacked out. As she fell, Temari slammed her fan into TenTen's back.

Naruto winched, "I'm guessing that you meant never use projectiles at her."

Saber shook his head, "No, don't send projectiles while you're in mid-air and are unable to dodge if they get sent back."

Naruto nodded, it made sense. TenTen could have dodge the weapons easily if she were on the ground. "I think I'll go with the trench option if I have to face her."

"That or you can use one of the trump cards." Saber added.

Temari smirked and threw tenten towards the wall. Lee dashed with all his speed to save TenTen, but a red and black flash went past him and caught her first. Saber looked on at Temari and stared at her. Temari suddenly felt a bit smaller under Saber's gaze. "That was low. You are far better than that."

Temari tried to look brave, but she could feel the disdain the white haired man gave her. She had thrown the girl to send a message, but this man ruined it for her. Instead of looking tough, Temari was made to look inferior. She was better than that. She was a jonin in all but name, but this man made her feel like a recruit. Temari backed away and hopped back towards Baki.

Saber inclined his head at Lee and the two went back to the balcony. Saber carefully ran his hands over TenTen's back, but found no sign of broken vertebrae. "Good, it doesn't look like she'll be paralyzed. Though, she'll probably be feeling that blow for weeks."

Gai came up to Saber and bowed slightly, "Thank you for saving my beloved student."

"Yes," Lee said happily, "It was most youthful of you."

Saber patted Lee on the head, "You would have been there if I wasn't. Keep an eye on her."

Nara Shikumaru versus Takeda Ace

Ace hopped down smiling the whole way. His opponent looked like the laziest person in the universe, which wasn't that far off actually. The Nara boy yawned and muttered about something being "Troublesome." Ace remembered hearing about the Nara clan. Apparently, they made it a clan trademark to use that word. Now if only he could remember what the clan specialized in again. Something about light manipulation if he remembered his classes. He had been rather tired that day trying to learn how to form a bushin properly.

"Fighters ready?" Hayate asked. Shikumaru yawned. Ace felt a drop of sweat fall down from his forehead, though why that happened was beyond him, the room was rather cool.

"Fight."

Ace dashed forward pulling out his two new weapons and began charging them with lighting chakra.

There was a brief whistle from Asuma. "Elemental manipulation, that's a high jonin level skill."

Choji smiled, "But he's dealing with Shikumaru. If anyone has a plan, it's him."

Ino snorted, "What plan? He's a one trick pony."

As Ace moved forward, Shikumaru made a rat sign with his hands and waited.

"No don't" Yugito tried to warn her student as he came too close to the Nara boy. "Idiot."

Ace was almost upon his enemy when his movement was forcefully halted. "Eh?"

"Shadow Copy No Jutsu complete." Shikumaru said with a smirk. Ace and Shikumaru began circling until Ace replaced where Shikumaru was.

"What the hell is this?" Ace exclaimed.

"It's the Nara specialty you moron." Yugito yelled. "He's going to make you copy every move he makes."

Shikumaru pulled out a shuriken forcing Ace to do the same. The two of them sent their weapons flying.

"Lets see who can withstand the most damage," Shikumaru said as the weapons passed each other and headed for their targets. Ace felt a shudder of fear convinced that the Nara boy was a masocist. Who else would be uncaring of a weapon coming at them?

Yet, as the weapons came close, Shikumaru leaped back forcing Ace to do the same making him feel a sense of relief. Shikumaru leaned back to avoid the attack and Ace did the same...only to smash his head on a wall.

Ace had been so focused on the weapon that he failed to notice that there was a wall far closer to him that Shikumaru. Not that it would have done much good anyway. The force of the blow had resounded through the hall. Ace fell down unconscious.

Hayate looked the boy over and declared Shikumaru the winner.

Ace was now looked at as the weakest, and stupidest genin the collective audience had ever seen. The battle had lasted less than two minutes and the Nara boy was unharmed and barely did anything to win. Yugito silently swore to beat the basics back into Ace as soon as this farce was over. She looked over at Naru , "Do you want to fight? If you forfeit, we can go home and report back. If you win, we'll have to stay here."

Naru may be a shy girl who had a stuttering problem, but that did not mean that she was timid or weak. She was the strongest in her team, and did have a competitive spirit. She gazed on at her unconscious boyfriend and said, "I-I have no intention of throwing my match. I will win or lose with my own power."

Yugito nodded, "Very well. Good luck."

After Ace was moved out, the others gazed upon the board.

Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba

Naruto felt a sense of amazement that he was next.

"Good luck Naruto." Sakura encouraged.

"Don't you dare lose." Sasuke said, "We're all going together or you'll never hear the end of it."

Naruto nodded, but wasn't thinking about the team at the moment. He looked back on his memories of boot camp and recalled the clan jutsus that Kiba displayed back then. With Akumaru at his side, Kiba could become a cyclone of death unless he was stopped. Stopping Kiba, however, was far easier said then done, unless he was stopped before he began his Fang over Fang jutsu.

Over on the other side of the balcony, Kiba and Akumaru were congratulating on their luck at what they claimed was an easy match. Naruto rolled his eyes. There was a reason that Kiba was third last in the class. Only Shikumaru who said that tests were too troublesome and Naruto had done worse. Though, only Sasuke could beat Kiba at physical abilities and tracking.

Once on the ground, Naruto looked over at Kiba, "Hey, could I convince you to go one on one? Hell, you're already stronger than me as it is."

Kiba smirker, "Yeah right, how dumb do you think I am?"

Naruto refrained from answering. The silence was not lost on Kiba.

"Damn you." Kiba snarled and Akumaru barked.

"Fighters ready? Begin." Hayate yelled

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto yelled forming a few dozen clones. Half of them turned to weapons and began throwing each other beginning Orange Flash. Kiba and Akumaru countered with man beast form and performed Fang over Fang. Over half the clones were destroyed instantly. Naruto threw a flash bomb he had on hand causing momentary blindness for both his opponents. Naruto had to decide quickly what the next course of action was. Kiba and Akumaru could use their nose as well as their eyes. He could try to overwhelm Kiba with clones, but there was too much risk he'd tire himself out first. Instead, Naruto opted to use his wind jutsu. Naruto sucked in the air and shot out three vacuum spheres. One of the two man beasts was hit and sent flying. That one turned into Akumaru, who was stunned for a moment. Naruto had no time to celebrate as the other one smashed into him at lightning speed.

Kiba was always one of the fastest in class.

Naruto could feel one of his ribs break from the blow. Unfortunately, if he tried to use most his wind jutsus, which relied on him taking deep breaths, he could puncture a rib. Naruto thought back on Kiba's weaknesses. There was one way to win instantly, but he'd get beaten up later. Ah well, Naruto understood too well from the dreams that it was better to win with whatever he had then deal with the concequences.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto yelled.

Over one hundred clones charged at Kiba. Kiba prepared to defend himself, but every one of the clones made a hand sign "Harem no Jutsu."

What happened next, Naruto would later, much later, like decades later, blame on Saber for seeing the scene in his dreams. Instead of his standard naked blond bombshell with a large racks covered in a thin mist, the clones turned into naked Rias, no mist included.

Kiba took one look and froze. The clones all clung to him promising to do wonderful things to him. Kiba, a healthy teenager with a healthy attraction to females was sent flying from the jet of blood that exploded from his nose.

Many of the male population in the audience was also sent flying in jets of blood from their nose, though Hayate was able to turn away and imagine Yugau Uzuki. Kakashi buried his head inside his Icha Icha giggling wickedly. Asuma blushed, but thought about a certain woman not to far from him and was able to keep all but the smallest of nosebleeds from showing. Lee and Gai were both sent flying a good twelve feet into the air and left small imprints upon the walls from impact. Neji shivered from the power of that technique and prayed to never face it himself. Choji and Shikumaru were both relatively untouched, though they both found their jaws dropping a bit. Ace and Tamaki both had to turn to the side while their nose bleed profusely, though Ace received a slap from Naru and was called a pervert.

Yet, through the sounds of men fainting, there was this ominous sound of metal tearing. Sakura turned to her right and saw Saber bending the metal bars he had been leaning on while watching. He had on the most furious face she had ever seen. Sakura had planned on beating Naruto up for showing such an obscene technique, but it was clear that Saber would beat her to the punch. Hell, it was all together possible that saber would kill Naruto. There was a dark and powerful killing intent coming from Saber as he looked on at the naked harem.

Yugito was furious, yet amazed at the power that one jutsu had. With one move, men, even the Hokage passed out. This one jutsu had rendered the most powerful men in the village unconscious. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Beside her, Archer, the most unflappable men she ever met looked on at the boy in rage. Hell, she hadn't seen anyone that pissed off in years. Even scarier was the twin, Saber. She could feel the killing intent from the other side of the room. Archer had once warned her that Servants had their pride, to step on their pride was to walk upon the thinnest of ice. Many a Master had died because the tromped upon the pride of Servants. That dumb boy had won his match, but he may very well have sealed his death warrant.

"Winner Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up at Saber shivering in fear as the clones dispersed. In Saber's hand was the all powerful Torashinai. Naruto knew he'd be feeling the weapon upon his head for hours. Yet, as soon as he was announced the winner, rider was before him, shielding him from Saber's wrath.

"Master," Rider asked seriously, "What possessed you to take on that form? You know what she means to him."

Naruto tried to get his mouth working, but fear was making it difficult to talk. "I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-k-know."

"Master, it would be best if I kept you away from him for a while so that he may cool his head." Rider said as she grabbed him bridal style and literally ran from the area and ran out of the building. Many of the female population felt that Naruto had gotten off too easily, though a few looked on at saber and knew that divine retribution would come soon enough.

Sasuke looked over at Saber and shivered from the killing intent displayed. Not even the snake woman back in the forest had displayed such a killing intent.

"Saber, who was that?" Sasuke asked referring to the woman. There was no way that Naruto had changed into that image at random.

"Stay out of it boy." Shirou said with scorn. There are few things that pissed him off, but abusing Arturia's image was at the top of his list. It would be in Naruto's best interest if they both didn't see each other for days or he might end up beating his Master to death.

Sasuke flinched from Saber's tone. This was a new side of Saber that he was seeing. This rage, this anger was terrifying to behold. Sasuke sent a prayer to Kami that Naruto would never do that move again with him nearby.

Hayate dabbed his nose with a tissue and called for the next set of fighters. No-one had been looking at the board after Naruto's vulgar display.

Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata

Hinata froze. Of all the opponents she was facing, this was the worst match up. To make matters worse, her crush had fled the building to escape Saber's wrath. But...she hardened her resolve. Her father had declared that she was still the heir to the Hyuga main branch. Her father still thought of her as a daughter and a worthy heir. There were many of her relatives that had complimented her on her officiating on the duels between Saber and the clan.

She wasn't a weak failure, she was a worthy Hyuga. She would do her best.

Neji noticed that Hinata wasn't shivering in fear like he expected. Strange. A month ago, she would have been terrified of facing him in combat. Now, she was if not confident, at least resolved to fight as well as she could.

Honestly, Neji admired the resolve. Hinata knew that she could not win, but she would not back down, nor would she ask for him to go easy on her.

Neji looked inside himself and saw that he did not resent her as much as he had a month ago. Hinata had gone through the same boot camp as her and had come out stronger than ever. Just, not as strong as himself.

A month ago, he would have declared that fate determined everything. But now, he thought back on Saber. Saber was a self-declared failure of his peers, whoever they are. A failure, yet, he easily trounced the heads both branches of the Hyuga family. A failure, yet he was clearly one of the best fighters that Neji ever saw. Perhaps, Fate was determined by one's outlook, not just by predetermined sequences.

"I never thought I'd be facing you Hinata-sama." Neji said as he faced her in the arena.

"Neji-niisan." Hinata acknowledged with a bow.

"Fighters ready? Begin" Hayate declared

"Before we begin," Neji said, halting Hinata's advance, "I have to say, a month ago, I would have told you that you were not cut out for being a shinobi."

"And Now?" Hinata asked.

"Now? You have the potential, but you're not at my level yet." Neji told her.

Kerenai looked on at her student with pride. Months ago, she had been talking to Hiashi, who roughly told her that Hanabi was a better shinobi that Hinata and Hinata was a waste of time. That had been before the kidnapping of Hanabi. The main branch had to have fallen in despair when their rising star had floundered for a while, though Saber had done a remarkable job rehabilitating her. The main branch had, after the kidnapping reevaluated Hinata and saw her with a profound respect. Hinata had been a nervous wreck, but she had gotten as far as she did without anyone like Saber to work on her. Hinata had an inner strength that could not be measured due to how subtle it was.

Just last week, Hinata had told her team with pride that her father acknowledged her as the heir and that she got to officiate three duels between the Hyugas and Saber. Kiba and Shino had been proud of her work.

Below them, Hinata and Neji attacked using their clans unique fighting style, trying to cause internal injuries rather than external.

Yet, as everyone watched the match, one boy and a Servant were about to have a strange encounter.

**Uchiha Residence**

Both Rin and Luvia were becoming more and more irritated as they waited for Shirou. They had already waited several hours, and there was no sign of life in the area except a ramen shop that looked like it was going to open soon. Honesty, what was Shirou thinking making two beautiful girls wait? And after they had done so much, spent so much, and worked so hard to get here, the least he could do was meet them.

"Honestly, where is he?" Rin asked peevishly. "It's not like he didn't know we were coming"

"Eh?" Luvia asked.

Rin looked over at Luvia, "What? You wouldn't stop bragging how Shirou was exicted about seeing us again."

Luvia thought back trying to remember the conversation- "Ah," Luvia said in realization, "Um...yeah, I remember." Yeah, she remembered, remembered **dreaming** about that conversation. Luvia had bragged about it to Rin hoping to throw her rival off, but didn't think to actually tell Shirou.

Oops...

Illya was felling rather hungry after waiting, but there was no way that any of them had any money to pay for food. Good thing she knew exactly where Shirou would hide his stash of cash. He always hid it in a jar behind the pots and pans. As soon as she dug through the pots, she found a small brown jar with it's lid on securely. The Jar was rather light comparing what it should have been. Illya opened it up and dumped out a modest pile of money that Shirou had been saving.

"Illya!" Aoko said agast.

"Nani?" Illya asked mischievously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry," Illya said selfishly. It's not like Shirou ever held back on giving Illya what she wanted...except for one thing he promised, and Illya was determined to collect the debt.

Illya took a chunk of the money and skipped over to the ramen shop just as the owner put out his banner signifying that it was open. Illya looked over at the sign, "Ichiraku," Illya mused. It was a good name in her opinion. Behind her, the others in the group grabbed some of the money and followed.

Illya entered with Acrueid literally at her heels. Shiki followed at a more sedate piece while Aoko and Zelretch took up the middle of the pack. Rin and Luvia came last, casting glances back at the house as if they expected Shirou to pop out at any moment.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's," A young woman said smiling as she welcomed them. "You guys are new here? Are you here because of the chunin exams?"

They all shook their heads, it was Illya who spoke for them, "No, I'm looking for my stupid older brother."

Ayame was taken aback by that statement, "Oh? And who is that? I might know, everyone comes to Ichiraku these days. Especially with the new specials. We have Saber's special, Rin's special Rin began coughing at that) Matou's secret ingredient soup, and Berserker's challenge."

Yeah, Shirou had been here before, and clearly gave names for the the new foods.

"Um, would you happen to know a guy with white hair, gray eyes, darkened skin, black leather outfit with a small red cape and red on his arms?" Illya asked specifically.

"Ah? You're Saber's sister? Odd, he never mentioned having a little sister." Illya snapped her chopsticks, who could forget, kind, sweet, innocent, Illya? It's not like she was some sort of black sheep in the family that had fun killing people...lately.

"Ara," Rin said amused at Illya's reaction, "It seems that Shirou was keeping quiet about you. I wonder why..."

Illya glared at Rin and tried to use her mystic eyes on Rin, but Rin's magical resistance is too strong for it to do anything. Not like Shirou's where a simple glance had paralyzed him and allowed him to be kidnapped.

"I'll have that Saber's special," Arcuied ordered.

"Hmm, I'll have the pork ramen." Shiki said, preferring to eat known food.

"Berserker's challenge," Aoko decreed thinking that she could eat all the ramen within the time limit.

Rin was unsure about having 'Rin's Special', would it really stand up to her level. In the end, she decided to try it and then critique the chef if the food was unsatisfying. Luvia went with a miso ramen, while Illya went with a Saber's special herself. Zelretch decided to try the Matou's secret ingredient, but told Ayame that he would be very disappointed if the secret ingredient was nothing, as in nothing added to ordinary ramen.

When their food came, everyone gasped at the size of Berserker's challenge. If Illya curled up into a ball, she could almost fit inside the bowl. Rin giggled a bit thinking that the name was still misnamed, Berserker could have easily eaten the bowl of ramen and demanded seconds, if by demanded one meant threatening with a horrific roar and swinging his giant stone blade. Illya smiled fondly at Shirou's attempt to remind himself of old times, though why he didn't name a dish as Illa's special or the Einzbern special was irritating.

"Yoh, old man." a young voice called out.

'Ah, well if it isn't my favorite customer, where have you been for the past five days?" Teuichi called out from the kitchen.

A young boy with a disgustingly bright orange jumpsuit with blond hair and deep blue eyes entered the restaurant. "Ah well, the second exam for the chunin exams took a while. I figure I'll eat a few bowls before me and Rider head back to await the third exam."

At the mention of Rider's name, Rin, Luvia, and Illya whipped around. "Rider?" the three echoed. Zelretch smirked a bit remembering when he and the heads of the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern had workerd together to create the Grail wars. Of course, the first Grail war ended in disaster and ruin but that's life for you.

In walked said Rider with her flowing purple hair, purple blindfold and dark sexy outfit. Rinder took one look at the girls and felt a ripple of a strange emotion within her. Anticipation. Strange, why was she anticipating seeing these girls? The it came to her, these girls were in the mirror and were completely infatuated with Saber. Add Anko into the mix and a full blown explosive drama was sure to enfold. Oh the possibilities that Rider could come up with to mess with Saber. The numbers seemed endless.

Rider collected herself and smoothly walked up to the girls, "Hello," Rider said.

"Hello," Acruied said cheerfully. Shiki nodded his head curtly, Zelretch smiled but said nothing, and Aoko was busy trying to finish the challenge within the time limit. She had just finished the top layer of ramen and had run into a massive pile of pork. This was going to take a great deal of effort to finish. The looks on Rin, Luvia, and Illya were comical however, they all seemed to be trying to say something, but their mouths could not form words.

Rider decided to help them out, "Saber is not here at the moment. Master here made a foolish mistake and we decided to let him cool off a bit."

"What was that?" Acruied asked.

Rider explained in great detail what had happened enjoying the chagrin in Naruto's face as well as embarrassment. Honestly, Rider and her sisters should have been worshiped as goddesses of practical jokes rather than beauty.

For a second time that day, Naruto was under the gaze of a being that could kill him easily. This time however, it would take more than Rider to keep him alive from the divine wrath of the women in Shirou's life.

Good luck kid, you're going to need it.

Author's Note; I was going to continue this chapter, but I had been over a week since I posted, and I'm not sure when I would get enough free time to add more to the chapter, so enjoy what I've got here.

Next chapter will end the prelims and have shirou finally meet the girls.


	28. Revenge of the girls

Archer watched Lee take on Gaara in astonishment. It had been obvious before that Lee was a strong kid. Hell, unrestricted by his weights, Lee was almost able to achieve a D rank in speed. Yet, when Lee opened the gates, he was certain that Lee had achieved a high C rank low B rank. What was even more startling was when he found out that Lee was only able to open five of the eight celestial gates. To think, a boy that young was able to fight at a speed rivaling many Servants. Add in that strange sunset Reality Marble, and Lee was almost guaranteed to enter the Throne at death.

Honestly, this battle was interesting to Archer. The Hyuga duel had been fairly obvious in outcome from the beginning. Hinata was still younger and less experienced than Neji and so she lost. She gave a hell of a fight though, but Neji had hit some sort of point on Hinata's arm blocking her chakra flow. Saber filed the information away to beware the Hyuga boy and went on to try to forget about killing Saber's Master. The boy was still on his hit list and would be for a while...

Both Shirous watched over Lee as he pummeled Gaara in his sand armor sending the boy flying in the air. Both of them knew that it would only take a thought and Berserker would show himself. Archer had no intention of interfering with the fight between genin, but Saber was clearly ready to dash in at a moments notice. *Sigh* that one was an idealist to the core, yet Saber had somehow avoided drowning in it like he had. Life was messed up like that sometimes.

Lee's bandages around his arms once more enveloped Gaara in preparation for the Extreme Lotus. Archer was certain that Lee was disappointed when he had found out that he had used the Initial Lotus to attack a clone. It was clear that using that technique had injured him back then. Now however, Lee was using an even stronger attack to try to finish off the Master of Berserker.

Lee slammed his feet into the clone with such a force that it created a sonic boom. Archer figured that the extreme lotus would be the equivalent of a low B rank attack of a Servant. Of course, for the time it took to activate, most Servants would have killed Lee a dozen times over or used their Noble Phantasms to finish the boy off. As Gaara was sent racing towards the ground, the large gourd on his back turned into sand and acted as a cushion. What should have knocked the Suna boy out had failed. Gaara, though twitching a bit was still awake and conscious; and he was out for blood. Lee was off slightly to the side panting trying to move even when many of his muscle tendons were torn.

Most people would be on the ground rolling and howling in pain, yet Lee was still trying to prove that he could be a ninja with only having Taijutsu. If he had asked either Shirou's they could have told him that it was more than possible for that to happen as where they came from, the entire concept and ability of chakra was unheard of. Ninjas had to rely on trickery, using the shadows, and stealth. None of this flashy explosive moves that a the shinobi of this work preferred. Of course, right now would be a good time to pull out one of those flashy moves with the way Gaara was looking at Lee.

Gaara glared over at the boy who dared to hurt him and sent a wave of sand around Lee's left arm and leg intending on crushing it when the air suddenly became very cold. A primal roar of rage emitted from Saber. His entire body sprouted countless weapons, including two wings of blades on his back. His fingers became claws and his shoes sprouted massive toenails made of swords and daggers. His clothes were torn to shreds and only a few bits of red cloth were attached to his arms. His face sprout various blades all around distorting his looks. Blades emerged from the strangest of places, his tongue became a pincusion of knives. His right eyebrow was replaced by an ax blade. He looked like a monster from tales of ages long past.

Most of the shinobi flinched from the killing intent Saber exuded, yet, it wasn't directed at anyone in the room. Saber suddenly turned around and smashed through the wall dashing off into the distance heedless of any obstacles in his way. Tree, rocks, structures, they were all smashed out of the way or leaped over as he ran towards the village.

Everyone stood there, wondering what had happened.

"Not good," Archer muttered

"What?" Yugito asked.

"His master is probably in danger." Archer answered. All Servants, except Berserkers, could tell insticntively when their Masters were under attack and the general direction of their master was at the time. Not that Acher planned to do anything about this. This was Saber's problem, he had to focus on his own Master at the moment. Besides, Berserker was too clsoe for comfort.

In that brief respite, Lee raised his hand and muttered, "Sorry Gai-sensei, but I forfeit." Lee could not move his left arm at all and his left leg was unable to bear his weight. Gaara glared, denied his pound of flesh and pint of blood, but he was sane enough to know that it was against the rules to attack the fuzzy brows now. Thus, by a small twist of Fate, Lee left the stage with a few torn tendons that would need minor surgery and a month recovering before he could return to duty rather than having two of his limbs crushed. Gai escorted his prize pupil with tears streaming down his eyes as the two of them began making plans on training for the next exam with even more outrageous training styles.

"*cough* Winner Subaku no Gaara." Hayate said ignoring the atmosphere building in the tower. This left only Choji and Naru to battle.

While the two were left to right in the arena, a different fight was about to unfold back at Konoha. A fight that would be unlike any seen in the history of the world. A fight between magi.

* * *

**Uchiha District**

Naruto was sure that today was the day he was going to die. Rin was especially vindictive. She kept pointing her finger at him and shot small balls of energy from her fingers. Naruto could tell from the one shot that he had been unable to avoid that every shot was dangerous. He was already feeling sick from the first Gandr as she called it, any more and he would throw up. Yes, his healing ability would heal him quickly if this were a normal sickness, but Gandr is a curse. The blond girl in blue was almost as bad throwing massive fireballs at him. Whoever this girl was, she was as good as Rin, even using Gandrs herself.

Back at Ichiraku, the redhead woman and pointed a finger at him in preparation of something, but the old man grabbed it and told her to stop least she kill him in one hit. The old man didn't look all that concerned about Naruto's fate, more like he didn't want his food to spill. The red head huffed, told the other girls to go wild and went back to trying to finish the Berserker's Challenge. Naruto, at the time, had no idea how close he came to dying at the hands of Blue only to be saved by Zelretch.

In addition, the strange couple consisting of a boy in a strange black uniform and a the woman with golden hair and red eyes looked at him like he was a roach that needed a good squishing. They, at least, decided to let the red and blue duo do the work for them and went back to eating. Though, the golden haired woman seemed to watch his every movement.

Yet, as deadly as the two girls attacking him were, he couldn't help but feel that the small child with red eyes and pure white hair was the deadliest of the lot. Her killing intent was all but strangling him. She was slowly, methodically walking towards him, as indomitable and unstoppable as an avalanche. If the red and blue girls were volcanoes violently erupting, that small girl seemed to be like a blizzard creeping up towards him. He knew Illya all too well. The Master of Herakles is not a person one can forget lightly.

Rider, of course was giggling like mad enjoying the scene. Hell, for a Servant, she wasn't all that concerned for his safety as far as Naruto could tell. It looked Ike Rider was going to just stand by while she

Naruto summoned a hundred clones to try to slow the girls down, to no avail. Dozens fell by the second to the ruby and sapphire duet while a few looked into the small white girl's eyes and froze, unable to move at all. These ones were then stabbed with a chopstick in the eye by that small little girl.

Yep, it was official...

That little girl was definitely scarier than the others.

In the distance, he could hear alarms blaring in the distance. Naruto knew that particular alarm signified an unknown intruder that was deemed dangerous. At first, Naruto hoped that it was referring to the girls, but the alarm was coming from a different part of the village.

Naruto was too busy to deal with an intruder at this time dealing with the girls from hell. "Take this," He yelled creating another hundred clones. Half of them turned into weapons and he began his Orange Flash technique. The girls were not impressed. Rin shot Gandr out like a machine gun taking out two dozen in an instant before they could throw their weapons. Luvia raised her hand and sent beams of light out that tracked his clones movements and destroyed them. And Illya? She just looked over at them and bound them with her Mystic eyes. Orange Flash became Orange Failure in the face of the three girls.

Behind Naruto, he could hear the alarms being raised far closer to him that they were before. He could hear the sound of something similar to explosions in the background as well as what sounded like swords clashing. Naruto had to gamble to break free of the girls. He summoned one more clone and dashed to the left leaving the clone to deal with the girls.

"Sexy-No Jutsu Male Version." The clone yelled. With a puff of smoke, there stood Archer in shorts, no shirt showing off his abs and biceps smiling with pure white eyes that glittered like Lee's and Gai's. Hopefully the sight of the most badass man Naruto ever met going topless would cause them to faint or at least stun them for a moment.

KABOOOOOM

Nope, it just pissed them off more.

Naruto dashed for his house, hoping that he could lose them in the hidden room that Saber mentioned. He almost made it to the house when he skidded to a stop. Before him, the redhead walked out looking a bit sick, probably from eating too fast and failing to beat the challenge. Beside the redhead was the old man, the man with glasses, and the woman with gold hair and red eyes.

"Ah hem," A voice coughed behind him. Naruto turned his head slowly fearing the worst...

Yep, they were right behind him. Naruto wanted to run, but one look into the small girl's eyes and he felt his body no longer responding.

Off to the south, the sounds of explosions and clashing swords was closing in fast. Whatever was happening off in that direction was clearly giving the village trouble.

"Nice one Illya," Rin said grinning evilly. Naruto knew her from his dreams and remembered the evil smiles and glare, but this was on a whole different level. Those glares and smiles had been aimed at Shirou, not himself. Being on the receiving end of them, Naruto understood where Saber's glare came from. Actually, Saber was a novice compared to Rin. Luvia, on the other hand was almost as good as Rin though her evil laughter going "Ohohohohoho" was far more chilling than her grin.

Arcueid gabbed Naruto by the collar and looked at him in disdain. While many would consider the True Ancestor flighty, those that knew her found out that it was not always so. The Millennium Princess was a being who had lived for centuries and would continue to live on long after men were dust. She had seen and done things that would torment the souls of men and drive them to madness. Her flightiness was real in some aspects, but it is also a mask to hide her doubts and worries. Of all the humans she met, only a few have ever been considered by her as friends. Of course she married a human turned immortal, but besides Shiki, Shirou was one of the few that Acrueid considered a dear friend.

Shirou had given her a gift so precious that she would do almost anything to pay him back. He had given her a way to be with Shiki forever. Never again would she have to secretly worry about watching him die of old age. Never again would she have to worry about being alone. Shirou had gone through hell to give her this most precious gift. For someone to trample upon the memory of his beloved was too much for her. She was willing to give the other girls a chance to wreak havoc, but now it was her turn.

Naruto gulped and paled as he gazed into her red eyes.

"Please... don't kill me." Naruto pleaded

CRASH

The sound was way too close now. If her figured it right, whatever was making that racket would be upon them right about...

BOOOM

It was fast, whatever it was. Naruto didn't have any idea what it was other than gray and red. The thing was a blur. It wasn't until the thing grabbed him and threw him a mighty distance that he knew it was Saber in his changed form.

To be honest, Shirou never showed this form to any of his friends, it was too dangerous to Reinforce his body this much. Rin, Luvia, and everyone else would have slapped him and forbidden him to use it even though Reinforcing was exactly what he needed to do to survive to be a hero. Though knowing Zelretch he already knew of this form and kept quiet about it. That man always seemed to know than he should be able to.

So of course, everyone else seeing a monster made of swords that barely resembled a human. Said monster was seen as a threat and instinct took over. Arcueid was the first to move, dashing forward at an inhuman speed and began slashing at Saber who was stunned at who he was seeing.

"Ac-" He tried to say right before he was sent flying two hundred feet. He was sent head long into a building he, Naruto and Sasuke had fixed up months ago. Shirou winced both in pain and the thought of how long it would take to rebuild it. Before he had a chance to talk, Rin, as usual, went all out and began shooting him with dozens of Gandr. Luvia, not to be outdone by her rival began pummeling the building with as many destructive spells as possible.

Naruto watched on from a roof top as Saber was pummeled by the combined might of Rin, Luvia, Acrueid, and Shiki. Though Naruto was barely familiar with Shiki except for the dream about Saber's funeral, he could tell instantly that Saber was avoiding Shiki far more than the others for some reason. Saber would charge through the other attacks, but he refused to fight Shiki, more like ran away from Shiki for some reason. Naruto filed the fact away to ask Saber later. Naruto suddenly felt a small tapping on his right shoulder. Naruto snapped his head to the right...only to find nothing. Naruto whipped his head to the left, to find himself staring into bright red eyes.

"gah." Naruto tried to speak only to find his body was not responding.

Illya made the exact same curtsy she made the first time she summoned Berserker. "Good Evening young Master." Illya said with a smile. Strange, the smile seemed so innocent, yet so violent at the same time. "I'm going to kill you now." The fact that she said it like it was nothing made Naruto want to whimper. The grass bitch had exuded massive killing intent when she had attacked Sasuke and Sakura, but this girl was different. There was no killing intent, she was going to kill him and it didn't even make her look serious. For her, it was like she was taking out the trash.

He watched as Illya brought out a small knife. It was a simple little thing, a purple blade with a red jewel on the hilt. Upon the blade was the word Azoth. Naruto had no idea that the blade signified that she was an adult Magus. Actually, Rin had given it to Shirou when he was eighteen, but he gave it to Illya Rin and Luvia both had their own daggers on them somewhere probably, but that's neither here nor there at the moment.

"Good-bye young Master." Illya said as she prepared to slit his throat.

_'Oh God. Ohgodohgodohgod. Nonononono.'_ Naruto thought weeping. Before Illya could plunge her knife into his heart, a feminine hand gripped her wrist.

"This has gone on long enough." Rider said seriously. She had enjoyed watching the fireworks, but she had never expected anyone this psychotic here. There had to be a reason for the old Berserker's master to do this, but for the life of her, Rider could not understand what it was.

In actuality, it was fairly simple. Illya loved Arturia like a surrogate mother. Saber had treated her very nicely after Berserker was defeated. Not to mention Shirou loved her with all his heart and Illya loved Shirou as the big brother he is to her. Naruto had not only trampled upon Shirou's love, but Illya's love as well, and unlike Shirou she was not inhibited by such things as contracts and ideals. Therefore, Naruto is fair game to her.

Illya glared at Rider heedless of the fact that this was a Servant she was glaring at. It wasn't as if she didn't recognize the familiar face and recognize that this was the original Gorgon that she was glaring at. Illya can be rather brave like that...or stupid, depending on who you ask.

Illya suddenly heard a familiar shout and turned.

"Gata" a flying Tiga yelled as she flew through the air and tried to smack Illya on the head. Behind Tiga a ferocious tiger head appeared and roared. Illya calmly raised her hand and blocked the blow with ease. Unlike everyone else, Illya was immune to the Tiger's wrath. Naruto, Illya, and Rider went back to focusing on Shirou and his desperate struggle with the others. Every time he tried to open his mouth, the others ganged up on him trying to take him down. None of them were going to take chances with a Servant.

Naruto winced as he saw Saber getting blown into another building making it the fifth building that would need major repairs as well as one of ten total buildings that had received damage during this conflict. Sasuke was going to be pissed. Back in the direction of the rest of the village, Naruto could tell from the chakra signatures that several other shinobi were closing in on the conflict. Naruto had to make a choice, send Rider out to distract them and risk getting stuck like a pig by Illya or keep Rider nearby to protect him and risk an incident in the village. He had no doubts that the village could take these girls down. The problem was the cost. How many would be injured, crippled, or killed figthing these girls? How many lives to balance the scale?

"Rider," Naruto said seriously eying Illya who was busy looking over at Shirou as he blocked a strike from Acrueid with his claws. "Several shinobi are coming this way, distract them for a while, but don't kill them."

Rider looked as though she would protest, but Naruto held up his left arm revealing his seals in a gesture that mirrored Shirou's once at a school covered in a blood red sky. Rider nodded reluctantly and dashed towards the intruders. She would obey her orders to the best of her abilities, even if they were unnecessary ones. Naruto was confident that she could do so as Rider was definitely faster than anyone he had ever seen save for Ria and both Berserkers. He kept his head carefully away from Illya and summoned several clones. Each of them dashed into the struggle between the members from another world.

Shirou was surprised, but unable to do much to stop the Narutos from descending. His claws were unsuited to wielding weapons and had to rely on basic attacks that were similar to Acrueid's. As they hit the ground, they made a hand sign and yelled, "Sexy-no-Jutsu male version." Once more, the clones turned into Shirou minus anything on his chest and wearing shorts rather than pants. One clone however, near Shiki had opted to use regular Sexy no Jutsu and turned into the twin pigtailed bombshell with mist obscuring the obscene parts. That clone was especially careful not to turn into a naked Ria lest he open another can of worms in the process.

The effect was instantaneous. For a moment, they all froze, then everyone, especially Saber began destroying the copies as fast as they could to remove the abominations from their sight. As soon as the last clone was destroyed, they focused on the one Naruto that had not changed.

Shirou stormed up to him and glared, "What do you think you are doing Master?" he hissed.

Naruto smiled, "Getting you guys to stop Shirou."

In fact, the plan had worked perfectly, they all had stopped fighting Shirou long enough to kill the clones. Naruto shuddered, sharing memories with those clones had not been enjoyable. Shiki had done an especially chilling thing to the female henge. He had literally sliced the head off with his small knife.

The others all took in the fact that Naruto had called Saber by his name and recognized his voice.

"Shirou?" Rin asked tentatively. The others looked on at the creature made of blades in astonishment. Well...all except Zelretch of course.

Shirou raised his hand and a golden glow appeared before it. The others all tensed preparing for a Noble Phantasm, only to be met with the familiar sight of Avalon. In a moment, he began shedding weapons like feathers on a duck or hair on a cat. Before the others stood a near naked Shirou, though he was wearing tattered remnants of red on his arms a a small shredded loin cloth as well as tatters were stuck to his leg.

"Hello Rin, Luvia, Shiki, Acrueid." Shirou said with a smile. Both Rin and Luvia blushed at the sight of the real Shirou in such a revealing outfit, or lack of outfit as the case was. No clone could ever copy his aura of confidence and idealism.

"ONNIIIIICHAAN" a voice yelled out from above him. He had barely enough time to look up before Illya air tackled him from above grabbing him around his neck.

"Gah, Illya?" Shirou choked out.

"umhmm," Illya hummed as he began tightening her grip causing Shirou to have problems breathing. "Shirou, you liar, you promised to take me on a date." Shirou thought back and recalled how he had promised Illya a few months before he left to fight the Battle of the Crimson Moon the he would return. Illya had made him promise to take her on a date to ensure that he came back home. Unfortunately, after the battle, Primate Fury was set loose and forced him to head towards his final battle.

"EH?" Rin and Luvia stammered. A date? Illya had crossed time and space to an alternate world to have a date?

That that was just...

Brilliant.

"Shirou," Rin and Luvia began, both of them intended on beating the other to the punch. However, they reckoned not the enthusiasm of a True Ancestor.

"Shirou" the Millennium Princess yelled as she glomped him around his chest. With Illya around his neck and Acrueid wrapped around his chest, breathing was almost impossible. Naruto was astounded by how pale Shirou's skin could get.

"Ah," Rin and Luvia said outraged that they had been beaten by the Ancestor. The two rushed forward and added their own arms to the group hug. Shirou's world was filling up with spots of various colors as his air supply was dwindling dangerously.

"Uh girls, I think you're killing him." Naruto pointed out. They all looked up to see Shirou's eyes had rolled upwards until his pupils were hidden and all they could see were the whites of his eyes.

"Ah, Shirou!" Rin, Luvia, and Acrueid cried out as they released him. Only Illya stubbornly refused to remove herself from her brother. Of course, without the support of the girls, the unconscious Servant began to fall towards the earth, though Shiki was there to catch him before he hit the ground.

Shirou stirred a bit then opened his eyes and focused on Shiki, "It's been a while Shiki-san."

"Too long Shirou-san." Shiki said with a small smile. He then helped Saber up to his feet with Illya still clinging on like a predator to her prey.

"Shiiiiirroooouuu." Illya said angrily at being ignored.

Saber shifted Illya a bit so that she was clinging to his front and hugged her, "It's been too long Illya, I've missed you."

Illya was inwardly pleased, but turned her head to the side and huffed, "Don't think that I've forgiven you for breaking your promise. You promised to take me on a date."

"Hai Hai," Shirou said as he continued to hug her he looked up to talk to the others only to go as pale as he was a moment ago from lack of air.

"Shi-rou-kun." an angry voice came from behind Rin and Luvia. Everyone turned their focus towards the source. It was Madam Blue, the Fifth Magician, Aozaki Aoko, and she was pissed. Illya silently let go of Shirou and scurried away, she was no fool to stand between Blue and her target. The woman blew up mountains for standing in her way of a walk.

Aoko pointed a finger at Shirou.

"Rho Aias," Shirou yelled desperately, seven giant petals that represented the layers of the shield of Aias appeared before him. Each layer was as strong as a fortress and the final layer was able to withstand the spear thrown by Hector of Troy. Against Aoko, however, it was nothing more than paper. She made a noise from her lips that sounded like a musical note, a single musical note that held more power within it than a nine line Aria. The resulting explosion destroyed all seven layers in an instant and sent Saber flying through three houses.

Naruto took one look at the devastation caused by Aoko and paled. He could already imagine what Sasuke would say when he came back.

Aoko continued to advance upon Shirou with fire in her eyes, "Do you know what we went through after you died you heart less fool? Rin and Luvia couldn't stop crying for a week."

_'That was you.'_ they both thought, but were too smart to comment. Life is too short to be cut down from foolish actions.

"Tohno-chan," Aoko said referring to Akiha, "locked herself in her room for two days and wouldn't talk to anyone."

_'That was you_,' Shiki thought, also keeping his mouth shut. His immortality would not protect him from the powers of the Fifth Magician.

"Acrueid practically glued herself to Tohno-kun as she cried over your death." Aoko said as she was almost upon Shirou.

'_That was a bad week_,' both Shiki thought again. Acrueid nodded her head in agreement to Aoko and crossed her arms.

"Zelretch was actually serious for once." Aoko informed him. That made them all snap at the news, then ponder. It was true, Zelretch had stopped laughing and making jokes for two days, then he went right back to his normal behavior. The man rarely took anything at full seriousness, everything had a joke or a punch line to it that only he understood.

"I beg to differ," Zelretch said as he came out of Ichiraku, "I'm always serious."

Aoko rolled her eyes, but did not comment to the Magician of Kaleidoscope. Instead, she reached through the rubble and dragged Shirou out. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself."

"Gomen. I'm sorry that I put you through that, but I would not let the Beast run wild." Shirou said resolutely.

"Sorry? Sorry? Words will not take back the pain you put us through, what you put me through." Aoko said as she began to cry a bit. "You stupid fool, you knew that it would get you killed. You knew that you would die facing Primate Murder. It would have taken seven Counter Guardians to kill it, yet you went out to fight it alone." She raised her hand and attempted to slap him, hard.

"And I killed it," Shirou finished as he caught the hand.. Aoko was silent at that. He had done it, he had killed the spirit of Gaia, the Beast whose very mission, the very meaning of existence, was to kill all humans. "Speaking of Counter Guardians," Shirou said breaking into the conversation, he looked over at Rin, "Archer is here as well." Rin blinked at that. Archer? As in her old Archer? It had to be by the way Shirou was looking over at her.

"Turns out your theory was fairly close to the truth, he is me, but not me at the same time." Shirou told her. Rin walked up, avoiding the debris and looked him directly in the eyes. "It seems that he was a possibility from the future, a future where he drowned in his ideals and sold his soul to be a counter guardian. Turns out, that was not what he wanted after he died, but he is stuck as a Counter Guardian for all eternity."

Rin waved her hand dismissively, "That doesn't matter Shirou, you are you and he is himself, what I want to know was if he was lying to me."

Saber blinked a bit at that but nodded, "Yes, he knew who he was and had all his memories from the beginning."

Rin's fist clenched until he knocked began cracking. "That guy...I'll kill him." Rin swore.

Zelretch looked over at the devastation, uncaring of the conversation between Shirou and his student and said to Illya, "I won."

Illya stuck out her tongue, "Bleh, I won. They hugged him as soon as they knew who he was."

Zelretch waved a finger at her, "Maybe, but they blew him up first. I won."

"Ah," Shirou said dazed, "Won?"

"Oh yes," Zelretch said as Illya eeped a bit that Shirou overheard their conversion, "Illya and I had a bet on whether they would blow you up first or hug you first."

Shirou winced at that, but ignored it as he looked over at Naruto who was doing his best to blend in to the background. "Are you safe Master?"

"Naruto," Naruto corrected out of habit, "Yes, I'm fine. Though that one is freakin' psycho albino." He said pointing at Illya. Honestly, if he had pointed to the rest of the girls he would have probably been accurate. He would have died shortly after, but he would have probably been right. As it was, only Illya wanted to kill him right now. As Illya advanced, Rider appeared beside Naruto.

"Master, the intruders are unconscious for now." Rider informed him. She held back on telling him how she had kicked all within an inch of their lives and fled.

Naruto paled at the thought of explaining to the village what had happened to the Uchiha compound. Surely there would be more shinobi coming soon. "We need to go. Now."

Saber instead looked over at the magi, "Could you help us out here?"

The female magi sighed while Zelretch smirked a bit. They all headed for various buildings and began chanting slightly. Damage repairs was among the basic of basics taught to all **True** Magi, unlike Emiya Shirou, not only to fix any problems that inevitably occur when practicing magic, but also to keep the knowledge of magic a secret. As the only people here were magi, True Ancestors, Immortals, Servants, or Masters, using said ability was perfectly acceptable. Too bad hot blood had kept them from holding back the destructive magic that caused the whole fiasco in the first place.

Naruto blinked at the skill the Magi were performing as the buildings were quickly restored. Within a minute, every building looked exactly like what they had been before the attack of the girls. It was only while they were busy fixing everything that he noticed something. His own house, which should have been horribly damaged as well had barely a scratch on it. He filed it away to find out how the one house had been spared from the same devastation as most of the compound. He was glad to see that Ichiraku was unharmed, but it was concerning that the old man and Ayame had not come out to investigate the whole thing.

"Saber, why is it that no-one has come here yet? Teuichi and Ayame are just across the street." Naruto asked.

"Simple, they put up a barrier that makes others ignore what's happening here. A bomb could go off and defeat everyone here, but no-one outside the barrier would notice."

Naruto blinked, "Including the ones who were chasing you?"

Saber nodded.

"So...sending Rider off to distract them was..."

"Pointless," Saber told him, "Noble, but pointless."

"Then why did she...?" Naruto asked

"You threatened her with a command seal, of course she'll head off and obey to the best of her ability." Saber pointed out. Naruto slapped his hand to his face as Rider nodded judiciously, this might teach the young Master to learn to trust his Servants more. Or at least, in matters dealing with magi.

"Oh, before I forget." Saber said with steel in his eyes. Saber held out his hands and traced two copies of a familiar wooden sword. Dual welding both Torashinais, his very presence was replaced by Fuji-nee. Naruto gulped as the familiar, yet terrifying vestige of a giant tiger appeared behind the woman and roared as she yelled "Unforgivable!" Fuji-nee slammed the two swords on Naruto's head as hard as her avatar could. The result was a small explosion of dust as Naruto was suddenly standing on his head in a small crater, legs held high in the air with on foot twitching violently.

Rin, Luvia, and Illya shook their heads remembering the fiery short woman who despised being called Tiger. It seemed that Shirou could not let go of the lessons he learned from her; that or he was just a sentimental fool. Probably both. A short distance away, Rider was trying her best to refrain from laughing, but her trembling shoulders were giving her away too easily. Rider was pleased to have such an interesting Master and partner Servant. The pair were making this the best summoning in her life. The whole thing was so entertaining, she was sure that she would die from laughter before the Ceremony ended.

Saber looked over at his old friends and smiled a bit, "It seems that we have much to discuss. Please, come inside." He said motioning to the house. "We can have some tea and talk in a civilized manner there." He lead the party back to his Master's house leaving the boy stranded in the crater with Rider looking on while still giggling madly.

'_My sisters would be proud,_' Rider thought with amusement.

* * *

**Area 44 tower**

"With this, the prelims have concluded," Hayate announced. Naru had won fairly quickly, but the whole stadium had been thrown into pandemonium at the departure of Saber causing delays. The man had broken through several structural supports and electrical wiring in his made smash and dash flight towards the village. Several proctors had, after a bit of confusion been sent out after Saber to see what was wrong. The Hokage had overheard what Archer warned of Yugito and took it to heart to protect the son of the Fourth Hokage. Yugito would have offered to send Archer to investigate, but there was no way in hell that she was going to be anywhere near the Master of Berserker without her Servant. The brief moments that she had seen Berserker attack were more than enough to tell her that even the Raikage would have some problems against the monster.

Choji and Naru had, eventually been called down to fight the last battle. It was short and almost as embarrassing as the fight between Ace and the Nara boy. Choji had, with the encouragement of all you can eat beef pot and changed into a giant ball and wrapped himself in kunai intending to roll Naru around. Naru rolled her eyes a tiny bit and let loose a strange lighting jutsu from her hands. It had seemed like black clouds forming around her as Choji advanced. As soon As choji entered the clouds, he was bombarded with lighting bolts and knocked conscious. There was a brief hustling of the medical crew to ensure that Choji's heart had not stopped, but it seems that the Kunai acted as a grounding allowing Choji to survive with a few burn marks that shouldn't leave much scarring if any.

Many jonin recognized it as a rare Bloodline Limit belonging to Kumo, Black Cloud. It was said that this ancient Bloodline was one of the founders of Kumo, though their numbers are said to be fewer than a dozen left. As always, wars bleed villages and bloodlines dry.

Each of the participants were to pull out a piece of paper from a covered box, though it appeared that Naruto would have to deal with whatever was left. As they looked at the piece of paper, they all saw that it was a single number. Each of them were instructed to call out their numbers. After that, it was determined who would go in what order for the finals which would involve a tournament in a month.

A few had muttered about waiting a month, but they acknowledged that they were given time to prepare, not only for the tournament, but also for the dignitaries to arrive.

The order was determined to be as follows:  
Naruto versus Neji

Sasuke versus Gaara

Naru versus Sakura

Shino versus Kankuro

Temari versus Shikumaru.

After that, they were all dismissed. Sakura and Sasuke were ordered to follow Asuma out of the forest as Kakaski had dashed after Saber in case Naruto was in danger. Sakura noticed that several of the medical staff, a few proctors including Anko and even Gai had followed Saber's destructive wake. Not that she blamed them of course, she had wanted to follow as well, but Kakashi forbade them from following. Sakura had to admit that as much as she hated Naruto for using such obscene techniques, she didn't want him to die...at least from anyone other than her.

In all the hustle and bustle, everyone had forgotten one thing...Sasuke.

_**'N**__o__**W, fL**__E__**e.**__ tH__**eY aR**__e__** aL**__l t__**H**__Ie__**Ves aV**__En__**Ge**__R__**. Go,**__ th__**E**__y__** o**__N__**l**__Y__** w**__e__**Ak**__e__**N **__y__**Ou.**_' The voice whispered in his ear. Sasuke shook it off, but wished it would just shut up.

'_Y**o**U__ nE__**Ed tH**__i__**S pO**__w__**Er. nE**__V__**e**__r__ l__**E**__t__** T**__he__**M tAk**__e__** i**__T_.' it whispered. While Sasuke would never turn away power, if it didn't stop talking, he'd start considering it. The voice, as if sensing his thought was silent for a while. He then saw that Sakura looked at him in worry. She had asked him something and he hadn't heard her.

"What was that Sakura? I was thinking." Sasuke said as smoothly as he could.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were worried about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Why would I worry about the dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blinked, "Because he's our teammate."

Sasuke rolled his eyes a bit, "He had Rider with him, and now Saber is coming after him. He'll be safer than we are." Sasuke was referring to the forest that they would have to get through to get back to the village. Even with a jonin, the forest could still kill them if they were unwary.

"Still..." Sakura said unable to shake the feeling of dread.

Sasuke sighed, "Look, once we get back, we can separate and look for him. He's probably been to Ichiraku. From there we can look for him."

Sakura nodded, agreeing with the sentiment. Privately, she wanted to enjoy every minute with Sasuke, but she also wanted team Seven to all become chunin. If one or more of them were unable to become chunin, they would inevitably be separated. As chunin, there was a good chance that they would have many missions together before they went their separate ways. Team Seven was like a second family to her, and Sakura did not want to break up the good times. Yes, some missions had been down right boring, the Wave mission had been a bit scary, but everyone got out fine. In all, Team Seven was an enjoyable place for her to be, to break it up after less than a year together would be painful.

That, and she also knew about how the last team to make it completely through the exam and become chunin on the first try belonged only to the legendary Sannin. Which meant, if their team passed, she would have eternal bragging rights over Ino and any Kohai or Sempai that irritated her.

When they got to the village, they were greeted with a horrifying sight, the gate had been broken open. It looked like someone had taken a battering ram and smashed open a hole in the wall. No, it would have taken a battering ram several attempts to get through the gate. It looked like it had taken a single hit to piece the material leaving a six foot hole in the gate. The force also seemed to have jammed one of the gates open a bit as it was knocked off one of the hinges. As they passed through the gate, they saw that several stands, stalls, and buildings had holes and damage on them going in a straight line towards the Uchiha Compound...and Ichiraku.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and dashed on ahead leaving team Ten behind them. The two leaped onto the rooftops and began a mad dash to the compound. Yet, as they came close to it, they found several shinobi sprawled out against the walls and there were signs of combat. Several of the walls had crumbled as a being with tremendous strength had smashed them in the fight. All around the chunin were various medics treating the various broken bones as best they could until they could rush the ninjas to the hospital.

Sasuke and Sakura continued on towards the compound seeing massive destruction of two different types as they neared the compound. One was probably the mysterious force that blew through the gate as it kept going in a straight line. The other was a more sporadic attack that left ninjas unconscious or injured in the wake.

The two of them dashed forward as fast as they could to the compound heedless of the potential danger that they were in. As they were about to enter the compound, they noticed that several shinobi, including Kakashi were laying around in what looked almost like a line. Each of them were holding their stomachs as if they were nauseous and would throw up at any time. It was strange as they dashed up to the shinobi. Why were they all laying around at the same area? It was like there was some sort of barrier-

Sakura and Sasuke suddenly got down on their knees feeling like their stomachs would pop out of their mouth at any moment. Never before had any of them felt this sick in their life. It was like have the work sicknesses in the world bombard them at the same time. The world was spinning, their stomachs were rebelling, they had a fever, their sinuses were stuffed with indescribable filth, their eyes could not focus two feet in front of them.

Sasuke and Sakura had run into a special boundary set up by one very pissed of magus in red who had wanted to kill Naruto. While crude, Rin had been able to erect the boundary in a second so that she could focus on killing the boy. Normally, a magus would try to be far more subtle on hiding the barrier, but Rin was in far too much rage to notice or care.

So, many Shinobi found themselves outside the compound sick as dogs uncaring if a building next to them blew up. It took another jonin after Sasuke and Sakura to notice the trap that the unaware jonins from earlier and the worried genin had run into. It would take a bit of work with a rope to pull them back, but as soon as everyone was freed from the barrier, they felt healthy again.

The Hokage looked at the hidden barrier with worry and irritation. It was clear that Saber had smashed everything out of his way to get to Naruto, but the other attack on the ninjas was an unknown at this time. All the witnesses could say was that there was the sound of chains rattling followed by darkness as they were knocked unconscious. Adding in this barrier, and Sarutobi was ready to declare a state of emergency.

Volunteers kept going to the edge of the invisible barrier only to end up trying to puke. His local sealing experts were lost on what to do. None of them had ever seen anything like this barrier before. It was both simple, yet far too complex. Sarutobi decided it was time to call in an expert. It seems his wayward student would need to be brought back to the student. He'd just have to war the local bathhouses to lookout for peeping toms, in particular, one with white hair, looked kind of like a monk, and wore the sign of oil on his forehead.

* * *

Author's note: I'm going to have to cut this chapter here. Between having twelve hour clinicals, two days of college lecture, and work on the weekends, you guys are going to have to live with this update. Next chapter, Jiraya meets the girls in the hot springs. How long will he last?


	29. Inner Demon

Naruto dreamed

Saber and Ria had stumbled home after facing Gilgamesh. They were tired, both had been beaten almost to the point of death. Both of them had bled and suffered at the hands of the mad king. Ria placed Saber down to sleep for a while. The boy is exhausted, he has faced one of the strongest Servants to ever exist, and won. As he slept, Ria places a hand on his heart feeling the familiar essence of Avalon, the sheath of Excalibur. As he lays there fervently dreaming of Ria's end through his own Dream Cycle, Ria wipes the sweat off his brow and watched over him, a strange look in her eyes.

Finally, after many hours of resting and healing at an abnormal rate, Saber awakens. The two talk for some time confirming that both are safe and sound. Ria thanks him for saving her, it was foolish and stupid, but he saved her. As she says this, Ria smiles. It is a warm smile that has rarely been shown since the war began. At first, Ria never smiled, she was stoic and unreadable. But now, she seems much more human. Her emotions, her stance, her very being has shifted from a weapon into a person.

Saber sits up and hugs her. She tries to resist weakly.

"Shirou? Please..." Ria gets ready to push him.

"It's okay, you need to smile for your own sake." Saber tells her.

"Eh?" she hesitates, she has no idea how to respond.

All her life, she lived for her people. Never has she smiled for her own sake, only for the sake of others. She killed her emotions to be the perfect king, the perfect ruler, the perfect knight. In doing so, they called her unfeeling, heartless, cold. They could not see her for what she was, a girl giving her all for the sake of the country. They saw a man, a cold man who believed in justice and fairness without mercy. They were blind.

Not Saber, he doesn't see the weapon, the ruler, or the knight. He sees the girl and weeps for her sake. Wishing that she finds her own happiness.

"Saber," he says, "Isn't it enough? You've done your best. You fought even by yourself. So...you have to find your own happiness. You've fulfilled your oath, so you can go back to being Arthuria."

The look in her eyes is a combination of shock and hurt. "You're still talking about that?"

"Yes, I'll keep on saying it. I can't help it, I've fallen in love with you. I won't give up until you change your mind." He tells her.

"Shirou," she says softly, "Please do not bother me. This is unpleasant, even if you are my Master."

"I'll move away if you don't want this. I said I like you, so I'll let you go if you don't like me." Shirou responds.

She doesn't respond, she looks to the side and blushes, hanging her head to escape his gaze. She grits her teeth, "You are being unfair. You know my past, but you continue to invade me. You should know my answer already, so why do you continue? Why are you so concerned about me? You must have seen the sins I've committed."

"I know," He says, "I don't know what this emotion is, but I just can't leave you alone. I just want to be with you and see you smile."

A childish confession in a way, but that singular confession, that acceptance makes her blush.

"My answer will not change," She says sadly, "I cannot break my oath as a king. My people needed me and I failed...so, this freedom is not permitted to me."

She looks like she is about to cry, but he comes forward and kisses her holding her tightly. The two kiss deeply, passion and need envelope the two.

She tries to push him away, but he refuses to admit it is a mistake. He tells her that he will stop if she wants, but he will not stop until she tells him. She calls him unfair, but does not tell him to stop.

"Shirou, will you hold me like you did that night?" she asks.

"No," he tells her, "That was different then, we were desperate and looking for options. I don't want that, I want to treat you better, just the two of us."

"I see," she pushes him away.

"Saber?" he asks his heart is about to tear.

She stands up, looking vulnerable for some reason. "...I have a proposal, please look away until I tell you to Shirou."

His mouth becomes dry, talking is impossible right now, all he can do is nod and turn away. Behind him, the sound of clothes rustling is audible.

"You can turn back now Shirou." she tells him.

He looks back, she's standing there, as beautiful as the moon, as pure as snow, as gentle as a breeze. Saber's mind cannot keep up with what it's seeing, it goes blank from the pale glowing body before him.

"Sa-ber?" he chokes out. She's clearly embarrassed about being naked, but even the red tint on her skin is beautiful.

"It's unfair," she says weakly, "I am the only one naked here." His clothes cannot come off fast enough.

Naruto watches yet another form of sex before him. The first time he watches, he saw a boy and two girls using every means they have to survive. They were embarrassed and awkward leaving him embarrassed to watch it. The second time had been the rape of Rider at the hands of Poseidon leaving him sick of what he was seeing. Here? The two were in love, though they were both awkward about admitting it, but tonight, they would treasure for all time for they did not have much longer before they had to separate. Naruto felt far worse for seeing what was a special moment that he had place watching. It was here that the two of them made a lifetime of memories before they would go off to face the final battle.

In the afternoon, the two of them overslept from exhaustion, Saber gets up, leaving the sleeping Ria in the bed. He dresses, and comes to a decision, he's going to the church again. Kotomine might know a way for the two of them to fight evenly against the sword Ea.

As he enters the church, he calls out, "Kotomine? I came to talk." There is no answer, the place is as silent as a tomb. Strange, Kotomine was the kind of person who always seemed to know when someone was coming, no matter the hours. "Kotomine?" he calls out again. Maybe the man is in the back again. Saber walks forward, his footsteps echo in the church, it seems as though each step is a thunderclap in the silence. "Are you not here Kotomine?" Saber whispers. Strange, he should be calling out louder to be heard, but this place...it seems to be suppressing his presence and demanding for silence. Not like a holy place, no, this place is more like a cemetery at midnight on Halloween, old, quiet, and haunted. As he enters, Saber feels like a God or something would come down at any minute and cut his head off for disturbing the ambiance.

Saber walks toward what he remembers is the back room where he talked to Kotomine before. He knows that he should be calling out for Kotomine again, but the church...it seems to demand silence.

**S**_o_**Me**_t_**H**_iN_**g**

Breathing gets harder as he comes deeper into the church.

**W**_h__**y**_?

Even though the place is cool, Saber is sweating profusely. He tries to look around, to get a sense of the surroundings.

**...Do **_I _**h_A_v**Es**U**_C_**h **a**...**

He doesn't know. He doesn't know why every part of his body is telling him something...

..._a_**N O**_m_**IN**_o_**U**_s_** pL**_aC_**e.**..

Everything in this place is telling him to go back. It keeps repeating in his head.

Go Back, Go Back, Go Back

Kotomine isn't here. Go back. There's no reason to be here, Go back. You're by yourself here. Go back. Your actions are a mistake. Go back. Your decisions are a mistake. Go back. Your chill is a mistake. Go back. Go back. There's nothing bad here. Go back. There is nothing here, go home. Go back.

Saber bends down, looking like he's going to throw up. He's nauseous and he knows he's in danger. That's why...he cannot stop. A magus must be prepared for death. That one teaching was beaten into his skull since he started his path on being a magus. He follows the feeling into the darkness.

Underground?

A basement of some sort? There are some stairs ahead. He shouldn't go in there.

**K**_o_**tO**_m_**In**_**E**__w_O**N't **_b_**E **_d_**O**_w_**N **_t_**H**_e_**R**_e_.

Again, the feeling won't leave him, but he pushes forward.

He needs to go down there.

**H**_e_** sH**_o_**U**_ld_**N'**_t__g_**O dO**_w_**N **_t_**H**_e_**R**_e._

There's something down there.

**tH**_E_**r**_e _**cA**_n'_**T**_ b_**E aN**_y_**Th**_In_**G d**_O_**_w_N tH**_e_**R**_e._

For as much as his senses are warning him and telling him to flee, he has to go down there. Something very small, very brave, and resolute tells him to go on. Tells him he has to see what's down there. Should he flee, he will die. There is only one path, to go forward.

So, he goes down the stairs.

It is a room made of stone. There are no lights, but the room glows faintly blue, like it is a living organism.

"An underground temple?" he wonders. It's clearly been used before, and often as there is no sign of dust or mold. Not even a spider web, not like anything would dare to live here. The place feels like an alter to the devil or Cthulhu or something. It reeks of madness and hate, ugliness and despair, pain and suffering.

Saber has to hold back on gagging, the room smells rotten. It's not a momentary smell, but constant. As if the room was marinated in spoiled meat. No, there's the smell of formalin in the room. Medicine?

As he goes deeper into the darkness, he spies a door. The smell is stronger there.

He opens the door, to be enveloped in darkness. As dark as the temple had been before, this place was worse. The smell is almost overwhelming, here is the source of the smell. Saber walks forward into the darkness as something beckons him forward.

As he walks, the darkness shifts. At an unspoken command, the darkness recedes. The sight before him does make Saber throw up.

**Bodies**

**Hundreds of bodies**

This is it, the source of the rot and medicine. It's these...things that are doing it. They've been here for many years, several bodies are half decomposed.

The scene is very much like that of the fire ten years ago. Bodies are laying everywhere.

But these are not corpses. There is no way around it, no other conclusion that can be made.

They are **alive**.

Every single body is still alive.

How? How could this happen? Anywhere else, they would be dead, they should have been dead for a long time. Bodies don't rot like this and stay alive at the same time. The bodies are all deformed and disgusting. They are mere parodies of people, their limbs are rotten and thin and most have been cut off. Their eyes are missing or dark. Their lips and tongues are all long gone leaving blackened marks and stubs where they used to be. Not even death camps could do this to people and still keep the people alive.

The coffins, the coffins are eating the bodies. There is no clue on how it works. The bodies were placed in the coffins and the coffins feed on the body, stealing the nutrients. It's slow, the coffins won't take enough to kill them, but they won't let them live either.

It seems that a wind is blowing in the room.

No, the bodies are screaming. Their throats have rotted away, till they can barely breathe, their larynx is gone, but they are still screaming as best they can though they have no voice to scream.

One of the bodies turns it's head slightly. It's eye rolls out of the head, but still.. it's looking at Saber. It's lost lips move, not making a sound, yet a voice is heard.

"**Where am I?"**

It's not screaming in pain or for death, it's asking where it is. Its like it was in that twisted form before it realized it. It went to bed to sleep, then woke up in the coffin. It's limbs are gone, it lost it's eye, it cannot scream or wail. All it can do is hope that it is a bad dream.

As Saber gazes on them, he cannot help but think...

_'I know them._' Somehow he recognized them. In his mind flashes the hospital that he was staying in after the fire. This is the first time that he's ever seen them. The first time that he's ever met them. Yet, even as they are twisted parodies of men, he still recognizes them. They are all the same age as him. They were all children once, roughly the same age as him.

"Oh? Welcome Emiya Shirou." A voice calls out behind him as a finger taps his shoulders in a friendly manner.

Saber's body freezes. He can't move. He knows that voice, Kotomine Kirei. The priest who made this hell. And...a devil who must not be met more than anything else in this place, this nightmare.

"What awful timing. It was a foolish mistake to prepare food for you thinking you would come soon. I was unable to greet you properly last time correct? I thought I was attending to your needs, but it seems we missed each other." The man is unflappable yet friendly at the same time. The monster is talking like Saber and he missed each other at a planned meeting and the two had merely walked passed each other.

Saber cannot move and the hand lays heavily on his shoulders.

"However, I cannot approve of trespassing. If you do such things, you will end up seeing things you should not. Such as, a truth that will set back a relationship to a blank page." The bastard is smiling as he says this with the most cheer in his voice than it has ever been heard.

That's why, Saber is frightened. No threats, no promises of death, the man seems to find no real problems with what is happening here. Neither the bodies nor Shirou's discovery of them seem to make the false priest upset.

"What's wrong Emiya? You came to talk, so it does you no good to stay silent. Is the spectacle before you really so outrageous?" The man is talking about the most inhumane things in the most disturbing cheerful voice. The man has no problems seeing such things before him.

"Oh? That's rather cold of you Emiya. It's simple compassion to say that it is not even if you think that it is unpleasant. After all, you guys are like brothers and sisters. They won't be saved if you act that way."

"Eh?" Saber is hit with a revelation, "What did you say?"

"I said that you and these corpses are fellow mates. By whatever means, you all survived the fire. Even if you have no blood relations, I believe the connection is close to that of brothers and sisters...am I wrong?"

That's why they looked so familiar. This-this...monstrosity is a continuation of ten years ago.

The children who lost their homes and parents. They were supposed to have been sent to an orphanage and stay there until they found someone who would adopt them. But Saber, he was adopted by Emiya Kiritsugu before that. The fate of the children had been unknown by Saber...until now. The orphanage was the church at the top of the hill...this church. Where they stayed enduring hell for ten long years...

That's why he never saw anyone else who survived the fire. That's why he never met anyone else who went through the same hell as him. They were here, being drained of their very essence by this man for ten years.

"If you had not been taken by Emiya Kiritsugum you would have been one of them. Do you understand? You alone survived, once again. Everyone around you dies, but you survive. What do you think? Do you think that's fair Hero?"

Saber's blood begins to boil

"Oh no, I am not criticizing you. It is rather delightful. Emiya Shirou's survival abilities are impressive. Honestly, I did not expect you to remain until the end. That's why, I have allowed you to be reunited with your brothers and sisters in your final moments."

"Y-" Saber begins.

"You really are lucky. I was planning to close this place up after today, so you barely made it. Hmm, it's been ten years now. I kept them alive to feed the Servant, but it's coming to an end. I cannot hope to extract the same amount of souls as when I started and there's no more need for food in any case. All that remains is to kill you and your Servant."

With that, Saber breaks free of the paralysis. His blood is on fire and his rage is unmatched. "You!" he yells as he turns to face the priest. "Kotomine" he roars.

Yet, as his back turns so that he faces the priest, a shock runs up his back. His vision turns red.

"Ah..guh?" he grunts as he feels a massive burst of pain. He looks down, a spear, he's been run through with a red spear. Only one person wields that weapon.

"Oh, have I not told you yet? I shall formally introduce you. This is my Servant." Kotomine says with a smirk.

With the spear still in him, he turns around to see a familiar person.

Lancer.

**The dream shifts**

Rider is heavy with a child, no, she's in labor actually. She is laying in an unfamiliar temple. Unlike the other temple that was covered in white stone and marble, this place is darker, redder, uglier. Rider holds Stheno's hand as a contraction rips through her body again. Rider's scream echoes through the room.

"Again," Euryale commands as she prepares to catch the baby. The head is almost protruding.

Rider and her sisters were banished by the Pantheon of Gods at the behest of Athena. That goddess was not one to take the defiling of her temple lightly. Though she could not punish Poseidon, brother of Zeus, she could deal with the failure of a goddess. Medusa had been banished to a remote island, known as the Shapeless Isle. Her two sisters had refused to part from her and left their temple to follow her to the island. Rider had become pregnant with Poseidon's seed and his spawn would soon emerge into the world.

Rider pushes as hard as she can forcing the head of the child out. The baby takes a moment before it screams at the top of it's lungs. Rider continues to push until the child is expelled. Rider all but collapses from the effort, but she still has to push the placenta out. Euryale wipes the baby off and removes the cord. With an ugly look in her eye, she takes the spawn out of the temple and heads for the sea. Before she leaves the temple, she grabs a golden sword and a shield with a picture of a boar with wings. It was decided by the two eldest sisters that the child should have something from the mother lest the child decide to have vengeance on the mother. Rider is uncaring at this point as she did not want anything to do with the child.

Euryale takes the child to the beach and yells, "Naiads, come forth. Come collect you precious lord's child he has no place here." From the sea, several creatures that look similar to naked woman with green or blue skin and gills come forth. One naiad, by the name of Callirrhoe , takes the child while two of her sisters grab the spear and shield.

"What is his name?" Callirrhoe asks.

"Chrysaor." Euryale says tartly as she walks away.

"One who has a golden armament." Callirrhoe says softly looking at the golden sword. It was a name, all right, though the goddess should have given the child a less obvious name than remaking on what he owned. The three naiads take the child away and leave the Isle never to return.

Back in the temple, Rider cries as she expels the placenta. Finally, after hours of pain and work, Rider is finished. She closes her eyes and sleeps. The two sisters watch over their pitiful sibling as she dreams. Rider's life has been turned into hell. She is an outcast, a pariah, though her sisters can leave at anytime and return to Olympus, she is to remain here for the rest of her days.

Rider dismissed Pegasus, or more like chased him away from her as he reminded her of Poseidon. All the lovely gifts he gave her she smashed and threw away. The Temple was given the nickname Blood Fort Andromeda by the populace. As she raves and grieves, over time, Naruto noticed that her skin started to turn scaly and she was getting a bit bigger. As time passed, Rider's beautiful skin became purple and looked like a snake skin. As this occurred, the sisters kept back form her. Though to Rider it looks like they are disgusted from her, in reality, they are giving her distance that she needs and keeping an eye on her to prevent her from doing stupid like challenging Poseidon. Rider has become a bitter being. Any of the old worshipers that took a pilgrimage to visit them she kills in her rage and her grief. The more she rages, the worse she looks and the more monstrous she becomes.

Back at the temple of Athena, the goddess of war incites the people telling them of the monster that keeps the beautiful Stheno and Euryale locked up. The people are agitated and full of zealous fury. They will attack the monster and kill her. All in the name of the goddesses of beauty.

The people attack, they charge the beaches with sword and spear to kill Rider who is as large as a house. As numerous as the worshipers are, they are no match for Rider's gaze and strength. They die by the thousands. From the corpses of many of the worshipers, Rider's rage and grief envelopes her.

Euryale and Stheno approach her. "Sister, you must stop this." They tell her. "You will be punished by the other gods if this keeps up."

Rider has little sanity left in her. She become as tall as a tower or a hill. She no longer looks like a human, but rather a monster. A creature made of massive purple coils with one large black eye. Rider gazes upon those whom she once called sister and roars. The sisters can tell that their sister is lost. They look at each other and nod accepting their fate. They walk forward as Medusa descends upon them with an open maw. It is over in a moment. The sisters are gone, eaten by their own sister in hopes of regaining her sanity.

It does no good. Rider is lost to madness and grief.

Up upon Olympus, the gods debate. What must be done with the mortal turned monster? They decide that she must die for she has not only killed her kin, but killed goddesses at that. This cannot stand. Now, they must choose how to kill her...

* * *

**Uchiha district.**

Naruto woke up finding himself laying in the middle of a small crater. As he gazed upon where his head was resting, he could see a crude imprint of his face on the ground.

'_damn_,' Naruto thought, '_That hurt_.'

He tried to stand up, but found himself to be too shaky to stand fully. He had to rely on a wall for support as he trudged over towards his house. As he opened the door he could hear voices inside that filled him with dread.

"So Archer bet everything he had on being summoned in the Fifth Grail War. Fascinating." Rin muttered as she was busy scribbling something. Probably planning on giving Archer one hell of a retribution for lying to her and trying to kill himself.

Naruto shut the door quietly and backed away. There was no way he was going near those girls for a long time. Behind him he hear a familiar giggling. Turning he saw Rider doing her best not to be too audible. Naruto found himself looking down to the ground. Saber had told him that Rider was a tragic person, but he had no idea. Everything about her life from the moment she was born was tragic. While her sisters were immortal, she was mortal. Where they remained young, she would age. While her sisters had lovely, if exotic eyes, Rider's eyes killed. In that weakness, Poseidon took advantage of her, raped her. Her child was unloved and cast out. Those who once worshiped her tried to kill her, and finally she ate her sisters.

Naruto did not want to see the end of Rider, sure that she would suffer horribly before she died.

The grail war was entering the climax and she knew that her own past was spiraling down towards the end.

" It's nothing," Naruto said as he put on his fake cheerful face. He had perfected the look over the years before he met his Servants. Rider, however, was not fooled. However, she didn't want to push, so she let it go for now. He would talk about it once he was ready.

"As you say Master, let me know when you want to talk." she offered.

Naruto nodded his head absently. He wasn't sure that he would ever want to talk about it. Right now, he wanted to get away from his Servants and think. That, and to run from the crazy girls as far as he could. "Rider," he said seriously. Rider looked at him waiting. "I need some time to think. Can you hang here for a while."

Rider's eyes would have narrowed if she wasn't wearing Breaker Gorgon. "Master, Berserker is still active and Archer is still a dubious ally at best."

Naruto held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, but could you back off for a while. I need some time to myself." Rider nodded once and vanished. Naruto could still feel her nearby with his Seals, but he accepted it as the best he could have at the time. Naruto folded his hands behind his back and began walking towards the village. Ichiraku was too close to the house for comfort with Saber's friends nearby. No, he would have to leave for a while and let them cool off, or at least find a new target to attack.

Naruto began wondering what to do. His favorite ramen was denied to him, he couldn't go home, and he was probably disqualified from the third exam leaving part of the way there. Naruto sighed, '_Well at least I can see if there's a mission I can take while the other go through the exam.'_ True d rank mission were a pain and drop dead boring, but it was better than facing the wrath of Rin and company.

He headed off for the tower. Yet, as soon as he got to the gates of the Uchiha compound, he stopped. Before him were dozens of shinobi of Jonin rank or in the Anbu.

"Geh." Naruto said nervously as they all looked at him.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said surprised. "How did you get in there?"

Naruto blinked, "Same way I always do."

_'Hmm, he must have gotten in before this strange barrier was put up._' Kakashi thought. "Stay where you are, there's some sort of barrier in front of you that causes sickness."

Naruto blinked then remembered Saber telling him about how Magi kept people away when they went to battle. It was time for him to pull a lie out of his ass. "Ah, that. I'll take care of it." He told them.

'_huh_?' the other ninja all thought. How was Naruto going to take care of it? Elite jonin and Anbu were beaten down by the barrier and the village seal experts were stumped.

Naruto ran into an alley and turned to where Rider was hiding. "Rider, go get Saber to turn off the barrier. Then come back and tell me." Already in his head a perfect lie was forming.

"Understood," Rider said as she dashed off.

Naruto headed for the entrance. "In a moment it will be down. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"What's going on?" an Anbu asked.

Naruto shrugged, "When we were rebuilding this place, we discovered a security measure that formed the barrier. It must have triggered accidentally. It should turn off any minute." There, that should explain the problem away.

A few veteran Anbu were not surprised the Uchiha had developed such security measures. The whole clan had been a secretive and suspicious bunch. Always separating themselves from other believing themselves to be superior to everyone else.

"It's done," Rider told him in astral form. "It's safe to go through." Rider told him. She decided to omit that it was easy to escape the barrier, it only prevented anyone from entering it.

Naruto confidently strode forward and walked through where the barrier was. A few people tried to get him to stop, but he kept on waltzing through and past them. The other shinobi looked at each other then one tentatively strode forward only to find that the barrier had lifted. The ninja raised his thumb indicating that it was fine and they dashed forward to find out where Saber was and where the mysterious attacker was. Yet, for some reason, they completely ignored Naruto's house, like none of them even realized that it was there.

As Naruto continued to walk, Kaksahi, Sakura, and Sasuke all caught up with him.

"Naruto," they all called out.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Naruto asked trying not to show them that he was sweating.

"What happened? One minute Saber's acting all irritated, next minute he sprouts weapons like grass out of his body and smashes everything in his path heading towards you." Sakura asked.

Naruto resisted the urge to flinch, "Uh, never let a girl know what I did in the fight." The others blinked then recalled the naked Ria incident. They knew Naruto had to have been in Ichiraku. They put two and two together and got that Naruto had told Ayame about the fight and she had promptly beaten him within an inch of his life.

"hmpf, serves you right for that disgusting technique." Sakura said with self-righteousness.

Naruto winced, sure that Sakura had made a wrong connection but didn't want to explain why there were so many intruders in the village.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to take a mission while you guys...say, what was the third exam on? And why are you here?" Naruto asked.

The others blinked then remembered that Naruto had been absent from the announcement. They gave him a quick run over the tournament in a month and that he would be fighting Neji. Naruto was glad that he wasn't kicked out of the exam, but he was not looking forward to facing Neji. Many tactics he had trained with Saber on stealth would fail because the Byakugan could see him wherever he hid. Then there was the talk about Neji hitting the chakra points on his body preventing him from using most of his abilities.

Well, maybe Saber could give him some advice...

Naruto winced again at the thought. He had burned many bridges for a single victory that was fairly insignificant. Naruto knew that he could not afford to make this kind of mistake again. Naruto sighed, he would have to bite the bullet soon and apologize to Saber, though he was not expecting forgiveness for a while. His last dream cemented Saber's dedication and love to Ria. She constantly rejected him, yet time and time again he held out his arms and accepted her and saw past the mask she wore to protect her country.

"-uto, Naruto!" Kakashi called in his ear. Naruto had been so focused on his thoughts that he had blocked out the others.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed, "I said that I found a tutor perfect for you before the exams."

Naruto would have cocked his eyes wondering why Saber was not good enough, but right now he was looking for anyone else to teach him until Saber cooled off. The only way Naruto could probably get the man to train him was through a command seal, and that was something that he would not do.

Naruto followed Kakashi to the hot springs in a remote corner of the village. Naruto wasn't sure why there was a natural hot spring in the village when there was no volcanic activity for hundreds of miles, but he had better things to focus on.

Waiting by the springs was a familiar face, it was the strange and eccentric teacher that came every now and then to pick up Konohamaru. The man clearly did not like Naruto, but he seemed to have a small amount of respect for the boy for straightening up Konohamaru. Naruto and Konohamaru made sure that the sensei learned it had been a combination of learning Sexy no Jutsu and Saber's wrath that had done that to him.

Huh, looking back, it seemed that Sexy no Jutsu only brought trouble to him whenever he used it anymore. Maybe.. it would be better to seal it away for good.

The new jonin adjusted his black glasses and introduced himself as Ebitsu, Kakashi in the meanwhile vanished to plan his training with Sasuke. Naruto bowed politely to his new sensei and asked Ebitsu, "What will we be training on?" He hoped it would be new jutsus or strategies to use his existing ones.

"I have been briefed," Ebitsu said, "And it seems that you lack the basics. Only through the basics can you improve upon what you have."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the man, "How will that help me against Neji?"

Ebitsu adjusted his glasses again as he motioned to the stream of hot water flowing beside the onsen. "True, you learned the water walking jutsu, but you have yet to be able to fight on the water for long periods of time. When you can do that, you will be able to fight at a higher efficiency level and outlast the Hyuga boy."

Naruto was beginning to suspect that he had been given a useless teacher. Yes, he would be better at controlling his chakra, but he already had far more than jonins anyway. Efficiency was secondary to him with the sheer amount of chakra he could pull out. No other jonins could summon hundreds of clones and still be able to fight for hours. Saber had already pushed him to new heights through the sparring. But... with Saber likely in a bad mood, Naruto would endure it for a while.

Naruto turned to the stream and walked to the stream and began walking on top of it. He looked over that the building and thought that a nice long soak after today would sound good. Unfortunately, Ebitsu took it the wrong way.

"Naruto, that is the woman's bath. I will not allow for shameless acts here."

Naruto was going to roll his eyes, but he found himself looking at a horror that made him want to run for the hills. Naruto dashed for the nearest cover, which was, by the way, a bush right next to the bathhouse.

"Naruto, what did I tell you." Ebitsu yelled as he gazed at the shivering Naruto thinking that Naruto was peeking.

At that moment, Naruto would have rather ripped his eyes out rather than peep as he had just witnessed Rin, Illya, Aoko, and Luvia entering the bathhouse. It seemed that Saber had lead them to the hot spring to relax. Naruto silently began contemplating the life of a monk at the moment in hopes of evading the girls. While evading, he failed to notice that the Niibi host and her team also had come to relax at the hot springs.

Archer, however, noticed Rin and company immediately and hid himself lest the little hellion see him and rip him a new one. Unseen by Rin or the others, though Arcuied did sense him, but he was far too similar to Saber for her to tell the difference, Archer headed for the male side of the bath. If the worst should happen and Yugito was attacked, he would be there to protect her in an instant. Besides, even Servants needed to relax every now and then.

Naruto continued to hide in the bush unwilling to move from his hiding spot. Though someone looking at him now might have assumed the shivering in the bush was a sign of excitement, it was actually Naruto doing his best from bolting from the bush and running like a chicken with its head cut off screaming like a little girl.

Yeah, Rin and the others left a powerful scar upon Naruto's psyche, though he would never admit it. Looking back, Naruto would always wonder how he found the strength to aid Saber in the Uchiha compound. It would be the last time that he could ever stand against the girls in Saber's old life.

"ehehehe" a whisper came out from the left. It sounded like a perverted old man was peeping or something.

Naruto turned in the direction but could not find the source. All he saw was a strange white tree with some red color on the sides...wait a minute.

"Aaah!" Naruto yelled pointing at the old dude with a huge amount of red hair. Seriously, the man had way too much hair on his head.

Ebitsu looked where Naruto's hand was pointing from out of the bush. How obscene, how perverted. Well, this was one pervert that he, the great Ebitsu the tutor of the honored grandson, would not let this continue. "I don't know who you are," he declared dashing towards the white haired man, "But I will not forgive such shameless behavior."

Jiraiya was irritated by the interruption. Several new beauties that he had never met before had entered the hot spring. Of the new girls, most of them were clearly not built like ninjas. Not that there was anything wrong with them, but he needed new ideas for his next book. The busty blond girl with massive swirls for hair was looking especially promising as she was egging on a nearly flat chested brown haired girl. Then again, there was that beautiful looking woman with what looked like golden hair and red eyes. That one seemed to exude the weight of ages upon her, yet seemed almost childish at the same time. And then there was that woman with bright blue eyes and long red hair. That one seemed to be completely care free, yet the others seemed to be wary of her at the same time. Hm..a dominatrix woman maybe...

Yes, the loudmouth four eyed annoyance needed to go so that he could appreciate the lustful bounty before him. He made a quick hand sign as he glanced at the konoha ninja and summoned one of his toads.

"You, you are..." that was as far as Ebitsu got before he was sent flying by the toad.

"Man, keep it quiet," Jiraiya warned him, "Whatcha gonna do if I get caught." With that, he went back to peeping. He was just in time to see a blond girl from kumo enter the springs. "ehehehe"

Naruto cautiously crept out of the bush to check up on what should have been his sensei for the month. Yep, he was out for the count. It seemed that his jonin instructor was far too weak. The pervert had beaten him in an instant. Naruto looked over at the giant frog the size of a large horse in front of him who seemed to be looking up to the sky as if asking the heavens why he had to work for the pervert who was giggling quietly while looking into the springs. "Hey, ero-jiji, who the hell are you, and what's with this huge frog?"

'_ero-jiji_?' Jiraiya thought with annoyance, "Alright hold on. I am Mt. Myobokugama's holy master sennin, also known as the toad sage. Remember that." During this speech, Jiraiya went into his signature pose trying to be dramatic. Naruto, however, was not impressed.

"Look at what you did." Naruto said pointing to the unconscious Ebitsu, "He was supposed to train me for the chunin exams. Take responsibility."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "He was interrupting my research for my next book."

"Research?" Naruto asked. With that, Jiraiya pulled out a familiar looking book, though this one was labeled Icha Icha Paradise. "Aaaaah, that series" Naruto yelled recognizing the book as the same Kakashi was always reading. Though, strangely, Saber was reading a book with the same color scheme on the cover as Kakashi's but from what Saber had told him, The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja was an action and adventure novel instead of a perverted book.

"Oh, you've heard of it." Jiraiya said happy to have become so famous.

"It's that book nasty book series Kakashi-sensei is always reading." Naruto yelled. Jiraiya felt mildly insulted that his work was casually called nasty.

Unnoticed by Naruto, Rider was trying her best not to giggle watching the whole scene in astral form. The interaction between the two was almost too much to bear for being so funny. Naruto began to yell at Jiraiya that the entire series was the most disgusting piece of work ever written and that the research was nothing more than perverted peeping. The expression on Naruto's face sent new shivers through her body as her young master was yelling at the old man. Actually, Rider had borrowed one Kakashi's books to read during the night while Naruto slept and found the book to be rather interesting. Erotic, but interesting as well. The writing style was captivating and it's descriptions were rather...vivid.

Jiraiya argued that peeping was what gave him inspiration, and that it was truly research. Honestly, Rider was surprised that none of the girls could hear the two yell at the top of their lungs. It should have brought them all out armed to the teeth to dispose of the pervert.

* * *

"What did you say you damned bitch?" Rin yelled. The two had been arguing and yelling almost as soon as they entered the onsen, making everyone else in the hot spring seriously consider either throwing the two out of go elsewhere to relax.

"Ara," Luvia said with a loud laugh, "As any of us here can see, only Illya here is less developed than you."

Rin clenched her fist, and threw a washbasin as hard as she could at Luvia who barely dodged it. Luvia picked up a wash basin herself and threw it at Rin. In an instant, a slew of basins flew between the two in all out war attempting to kill each other drowning out all other noise. In the midst of the chaos, Illya began quietly trudging towards Luvia preparing to smash her own basin into Luvia for insulting her dignified looks. It wasn't her fault that she had been designed to remain in the form of a child for all her life, however long it unintentionally ended up being.

* * *

"Who gives a damn about your research," Naruto yelled. "What are you going to do about my training since you knocked him out? Take responsibility."

Rider nearly split her side at the last two comments. Naruto had no idea how perverse those two words could sound if taken in a different tone. Truly, she should have been summoned for this master instead of Saber. Naruto was far too funny to miss out on.

"I hate disrespectful and rude brats!" Jiraiya yelled. "And I don't like men!" he added also hearing the perverseness in what Naruto had said.

Naruto began to rack his brains for ways to convince the old man to rain him, but Fate decided to intervene. Jiraiya felt a firm hand placed upon his shoulders. Jiraiya turned to find himself facing Saber who had a strange face, one of wonder and curiosity. Saber pulled out his book and turned to the back cover and compared the face of the author with that of the man before him. Jiraiya noticed that it was his first book, The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja while he had poured his soul into the book, it never took off. One time, he even had a book signing without having a single person even show up.

Saber wordlessly pulled out a pen and held the book out, clearly intent on having the book signed. Jiraiya felt a bit of nostalgia seeing the old book again. A small tear fell down his cheek as he signed his name. "Who do I make it out to?"

Saber solemnly told Jiraiya him to make it out to Naruto. His young master was surprised to find the signing was dedicated to him. Jiraiya was also startled at the name, though he did know about the jinchuriki and his godson, he had been too busy with his spy network to ever get involved. He had heard through the grapevine that lately his godson had acquired a few loyal retainers by some sort of contract. The man before him fit the description perfectly for the man named Saber. As soon as Jiraiya finished signing the book, he handed it back. However...

Saber's face suddenly hardened. While one hand held the book, the other hand gripped Jiraiya's in a death grip. Jiraiya had a sudden feeling of doom as Saber suddenly jumped in the air taking Jiraiya with him. With a mighty heave, he threw Jiraiya into the woman's bath yelling "Pervert incoming" Jiraiya landed face first into the water and came up sputtering to find himself surrounded by dozens of women. While many of them shrieked in fear, just as many shrieked in anger. While the female ninjas were deadly, strangely, it was the new women who had entered the bathhouse that were not from Konoha that seemed the deadliest. Several of the girls raised their fingers and chanted in strange languages.

This would become the second time in Jiraiya's life that he ever came close to death...

Saber turned back towards Naruto, any form of good cheer was long gone from his face. "Master, why did you want to learn from the pervert?" Rider suddenly appeared holding her sides laughing loudly at the development and the total destruction that was going on from within the onsen. Naruto knew that Rider would not back him up and had to explain rather quickly about how the ero-jiji had easily beaten Ebitsu by summoning a frog...

"**Toad**," the large toad corrected, "**I'm a toad**."

Naruto whirled to the Toad surprised, "You can talk?"

The toad rolled his eyes, "**Of course I can**." The Toad suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Gensoushu " Saber whispered in wonder. The toad was a Gensoushu , a phantasm race of legends. This toad was a being of legends and fairly tales that probably exceeded the power of modern magi. In the world of his past, almost all phantasm races were extinct and the few remaining were centuries old. If the old man was able to summon a phantasm race, he was far stronger than Saber had estimated. Perhaps...there was something to be learned from the old man. That is, if he lived long enough. From the sounds of it, that probably wasn't going to happen.

"Rider, Saber" Naruto said. The two looked over at him, expecting the command. "Save him, he has something that he can teach me."

With that, the two shifted into astral form and ran into the onsen.

The whole place was in chaos. Somehow, the old man was still alive, if for no other reason than there was another intruder in the hot springs.

Archer.

The Servant had felt his Master's distress and had bolted into the woman's side intending to protect her. Unfortunately, the woman all jumped to conclusions and thought he was another peeping tom and began assaulting him too. In the chaos, Rider shifted into Physical form, grabbed the old man and fled quickly.

Saber, in Astral form, made a small prayer for Archer hoping for the counter guardian to survive and followed Rider. This place was too crazy for him to remain for any length of time.

* * *

**Later**

It had been a miracle, but Jiraiya was still alive. After ogling Rider, only to get slapped, Naruto explained that he had been the one to order for his rescue. They had taken him to a distant training zone with a large canyon nearby. The old man had agreed to teach him how to summon the Toads.

"First, there's something you need to understand, you have two types of chakra." Jiraiya told Naruto.

"Two types, mine and the Kyuubi right?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya was a bit startled about Naruto knowing about the demon within him. Clearly someone had told Naruto already, but his sources had not informed him of that. "Correct. Now, have you ever felt yourself using it's chakra?"

"Yeah, I'm using it all the time." Naruto said.

Jiraiya blinked, he sure wasn't feeling the familiar hate the Kyuubi exuded. "Huh?"

"He means more than the amount you are passively feeding the two of us." Saber whispered.

"Oh, well.. there was that one time in wave when I felt a lot more powerful." Naruto said. "I can't remember much, but if my regular chakra was blue, the kyuubi felt red."

"I remember far too clearly," Saber told Naruto, "You thought Sasuke had died. I could feel your power from a quarter of a mile away."

"I see," Jiraiya said, not trying to think of what it meant if Naruto was constantly using the Kyuubi's chakra. Perhaps it wouldn't take much for the boy to learn how to summon a Toad. "Then try to release that red chakra right now."

Naruto concentrated, and tried to pull forth the demon's chakra. To no avail. "No good, it's only my regular chakra."

Jiraiya sighed, a bit disappointed that his godson had no talent for this. It looked like he would have to do something drastic to get him to pull out all his chakra. "Okay, first, use up all of your chakra." Perhaps that would be enough for him to activate it. Though he was a lousy godfather, he wasn't willing to use his last resort unless he had to.

Naruto concentrated and summoned hundreds of shadow clones. Each of the clones and the original began throwing out as many jutsus as they could sending massive gusts of wind everywhere. Finally, Naruto all but passed out from sheer exhaustion.

"All right, it looks like it is time for you to learn the jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"Sweet, this is what I've been waiting for." Naruto said with a grin forgetting all his exhaustion.

"First, I'll show you how it's done. Watch closely." With that, he bit his thumb, and smeared blood upon his palm. He then slammed it into the ground causing a seal to form on the ground and yelled, "Summoning no Jutsu."

From a burst of smoke came the same Toad Naruto and the others had seen back at the onsen. In it's tongue was a large scroll. The Toad then passed the scroll with it's tongue to Naruto. Naruto unfolded it to see a list of names written in blood upon the contract.

"This scroll has been passed down through many generations. It contains the contract for one to summon the Toads in times of need." Jiraiya explained.

"**Oh? It seems to me that you summon us at the most random times or whenever you are caught you leach**." The Toad interrupted.

Jiraiya ignored the toad and continued, "Write your name in blood and under that press your fingerprints below. Afterwords, you will be able to summon them when you produce enough chakra and place the hand you signed the contract with on the ground."

Naruto was impressed by the simplicity of the contract. Yet, it was far too familiar to when he summoned Saber in the forest all those months ago. In a way, he was rather nervous that the contract would drain him as badly as the first time he summoned. However, he still needed to get stronger for the chunin exams.

Naruto finished signing his name and placing a bloody hand on the contract finishing the deal. "That's it?" he asked.

"Your red chakra should be easier to use in your current state. Give it a try." Jiraiya answered.

Naruto concentrated, summoning as much chakra as he could, He took his bloody hand and slammed it on the ground. "Summoning no jutsu."

A seal appeared on the ground and with a puff of smoke, a creature was summoned...

A tadpole.

Everyone just stared for a minute, completely lost for words.

"Kid, you've got no talent." Jiraiya said bluntly.

"I'm trying'" Naruto yelled, "I'm all out of chakra here and I can't get the red stuff." For the next several hours, Naruto continued to attempt at summoning Toads. Four hours of failure resulted in him being able to summon a tadpole with legs. "Ha, I did it." Naruto celebrated...right before he passed out.

Jiraiya shook his head, *sigh* "It looks like he won't be able to pull out his chakra normally."

Saber shrugged, "Not surprising. The demon is far too vast and powerful to be wielded by him. It's a testament to whoever sealed it in him that the seal didn't break or weaken."

Jiraiya couldn't argue that. Minato was a genius at sealing. No matter how many times he looked at the seal, he couldn't help but marvel the complexity of the seal. Truly, Konoha lost a great man when the Kyuubi attacked. With Minato as Hokage, the village would have been greater than any time in it's history. Well, no use mourning over what will never come to pass. "If it takes heightened emotion or personal danger to summon the chakra, then I have no choice." He moved forward to pick up Naruto, but Saber blocked his arm.

"And just what are you planning?" He asked with steel in his voice. Sure, Saber was still upset about Naruto using her image as he pleased showing off every inch of her to the world, but he would not let his Master die.

Jiraiya could feel the killing intent rising from Saber. The man was clearly going to fight him to the death to protect Naruto. "It will take a real threat to his life for him to access the Demon's chakra." He pointed to the canyon behind Saber. Saber narrowed his eyes for a second, then seemed to consider something. "You're sure that is the only way?" Emiya Shirou understood the concept of facing death for power. A magus must always be prepared for death. When he was Naruto's age, Shirou was already risking his life practicing his magic which could have easily killed him with a single mistake. If Naruto had to face death to gain power, so be it. However, that didn't mean that the Servants had to stand idle.

"Rider, looks like we'll be needing your steed today." Saber told her. Rider nodded her head, she understood.

* * *

**Later**

Naruto woke up slowly, his entire body felt like it had gone through a major beating from a crowd. His muscles were stiff and sore and his vision was a bit groggy. "Huh? Wha?"

"Get up." Jiraiya ordered. Naruto slowly got up. He could tell that something was different, the man's normal demeanor was gone and replaced by a deadly serious one. As he looked around, he saw what looked like Saber and Rider laying face first on the ground. Something had happened to them, something bad. It looked like Saber was covered with thrown shuriken and Rider had a steady stream of blood coming from her back.

"Your Servants are gone boy. They will not be able to help you now. All that can save you is the Kyuubi." Jiraiya told him. With that, Jiraiya flicked a finger on Naruto's head sending him flying backwards and into the air. Naruto suddenly noticed that he was falling past a cliff. Oh god, the old bastard had thrown him into the canyon.

"AAAAAAAGGGH" Naruto yelled in fear as he fell.

Back on top of the ridge, Jiraiya's clones disguised as the Servants vanished leaving Jiraiya all alone. The two Servants had left Jiraiya after telling him that they had a plan in case this plan failed. Jiraiya hoped it would not come to it, but he was glad that someone was looking out for his godson. Jiraiya watched with interest as Naruto attempted to use his chakra to grip onto a slick outcropping of the canyon, but the rock was covered with water and Naruto's energy was all but depleted.

_'Lets see if this power was truly meant for you or not,'_ Jiraiya thought as he could see Naruto flailing his arms in despair.

'_Oh shit, shit shit shit. I'm going to die_,' Naruto thought, _'I'm going to die, I'm going to..._' Naruto saw white...

*Drip, Drip, Drip*

Water? Why was there water?

Naruto looked around and saw that he was standing in what looked like a long corridor, no, a sewer. There was a thin layer of water on the ground that splashed lightly when a drop of water fell to the ground. The area was barely lit by dim light bulbs that seemed to flicker whenever he looked at them. Various pipes were attacked to the ceiling. Naruto was confused. One minute he had been falling, and the next minute he was here.

"**OOOOOOOO**" a roar came from the end of the path. With the roar came a familiar feeling, one of hate and violence. Naruto headed towards the sound, sure of his destination. As Naruto walked, he looked down the various corridors that shot off to the sides. As he looked, he could see that they contained various rooms. Some were filled with books, some were filled with ramen, one was filled with pictures of Iruka and various texts that held all that he remembered about the man. As he closed in towards the source of the chakra, he stopped for a minute to look into two rooms.

While the other rooms were filled with the things he thought about, these two were very different. Both rooms were dedicated to the two Servants, and each were almost worlds apart from what he had seen in the other rooms.

The room that was dedicated to Rider looked like the inside of the Temple on the Shapeless Isle. It was coated with Marble stained with blood and covered with cracks looking like it would fall down at any moment. The room smelled of blood and sickness. In the corner, various statues of Rider stood. Each of them held the different forms of Rider. The left most statue was Rider when she was very young, when she looked just like her sisters. Next stood Rider as Naruto knew her. She was still beautiful no matter what the gods of old said. Beside that stood Rider in her transitional stage covered in scales and her hair turning into snakes or tentacles. The final statue was that of her in her fully monstrous form towering over the others. Beside that stood what looked like a pedestal where another statue should be, yet it remained empty. Naruto was confused, but turned to the other room.

The other room looked like a hill surrounded by a nearly barren plain. Naruto recognized it as the place where Saber fought in Unlimited Blade Works. Yet, instead of swords, stood various statues of the people that influenced Saber. Berserker stood with his massive sword upraised in preparation of slicing an invisible opponent. Rin was standing in one of her lecturing poses as if admonishing someone. Illya stood with her arms raised as if she was going to hug someone. Lancer stood with his spear pointed forward preparing to attack. Gilgamesh stood in his haughty stance laughing at some unseen worm. On and on the various statues covered the lands, though there were countless pedestals that were unfilled as if waiting for the artist to add more statues to the collection. Yet, above the others at the top of the hill stood Ria. Her sword was planted in the ground, her hands upon the top of the hilt. He hair seemed to be waving slightly from a breeze. She seemed to be gazing towards the horizon as if preparing to do her duty once more. Beside her, Saber stood walking forward with his twin swords. Saber's face was set as if he was prepared for some hard battle.

Naruto would have looked in more, but the roar came once more forcing him to focus on what stood before him. It was a giant prison cell with a large seal affixed to the space where the two doors met. In the dim shadows, he could see the outline of a massive beast. The hate and malice of the beast was almost suffocating Naruto. Naruto figured that the only thing that could compare to the size of the beat was Rider in her fully monstrous form, though he figured that Rider was taller and her hair made her many times longer.

"**Kid Come Closer**" the beast said. Naruto took a step closer, only to leap back as a giant claw slammed against the bars. "**I Want To Eat You, But This Damn Seal.**"

"Kuubi." Naruto said realizing what he was facing.

"**For You To Come Here, Want Do You Want Boy**?"

Naruto felt all fear leave him, instead, he felt a great boost of confidence. The beast was sealed it would not be able to escape. "Give me your chakra. You're living in my body, instead of rent, I'm charging you chakra."

The demon's eyes widened at the confidence at the boy then began laughing deeply, "**You Dare To Make Demands Of Me? That's A Riot.**"

Naruto waited until the demon stopped laughing. "If I die, you will die as well."

The demon considered it, "**Cheeky Brat, But You Are Right. Very Well, I Will Lend You My Power As A Gift For Coming This Far**."

Naruto watched as a black water surrounded him and enveloped him filling him with more power than he had ever felt save once. Naruto was then flung from the sewer back into the real world.

In the sewer the Kyuubi chuckled, "**Keep Thinking You Are The Master Boy. I Will Claim My Servants Soon Enough.**" On his right paw large seals that looked like three flower petals and a Chinese sword glowed in the darkness. Let the boy think he was the lard instead of the slave. The host would learn soon enough who really held the command Seals. The Kyuubi had been pleased when the host had summoned the mightiest of Servants. Now, with Rider as his second Servant, Kyuubi was sure that victory would be assured.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes as saw that he was still falling towards the canyon floor. It seemed that time was different wherever the Kyuubi was stored. Naruto could feel the power burning within him and knew that he needed to summon something big. He bit his thumb and made the appropriate hand signs. Thrusting his had forward, he yelled, "Summoning no Jutsu."

At the top of the canyon, Jiraiya was pleased to see his godson had successfully summoned a Toad, and judging by the smoke, it was a big one. Jiraiya's eyes suddenly widened as he saw that it was Gamabunta, the boss of the Toads. "Not good." Gamabunta was still upset at him for being used as an escape vehicle from a horde of pissed off women back in Iwa. Jiraiya decided to make himself scarce least he have some explaining to do. Gamabunta easily stopped Naruto's fall as his massive frame As he left, he could hear Naruto celebrating his successful summoning.

"**You Little Punk**," Gamabunta yelled as Naruto was dancing on his head. "**What'cha do'in on my head? Stupid Punk**."

Naruto blinked surprised at the giant Toad's comments.

"**I finally get some air way from the mountain and I end up in this Kami forsaken place.**" The Toad muttered. He focused on Naruto and asked, "**Hey Punk, where's Jiraiya?**" Seeing that Naruto had no clue who he was talking about, he added, "**The perverted old bastard. How dare he call me here and drop some little punk on me**."

"Actually, my Master was the one who summoned you." Saber told him. Naruto and Gamabunta looked to the right to see that Saber and Rider were atop Pegasus. The two had left for some distance to summon the legendary steed and were prepared to catch Naruto if he failed to summon a Toad.

While Naruto was ecstatic at seeing his Servants, Gamabunta was paralyzed with fear. A Servant. No, two of them. It had been over a centuries, but he still remembered the last time he watched a fight between Servants. Gamabunta had been little more than a tadpole when he watched the fight, but the sheer destructiveness of the battle had scarred him for life. Gamabunta looked at the boy who was the supposed Master and froze. The boy looked like a chibi Minato. It had to be the boy that Minato was expecting before he died.

Gamabunta cleared his throat, "So, this...kid summoned me? I see, if he could summon a Servant, it makes sense."

Naruto carefully grabbed Saber's hand and he and his two Servants flew up while Gamabunta jumped up to the top of the canyon. Once they were all safely on the ground, the two Servants introduced themselves as did Naruto. Gamabunta introduced himself as the Boss of the Toads. After the greetings, the two Servants explained that Jiraiya had thrown Naruto into the canyon to unlock his latent potential. Gamabunta could tell that they meant the Kyuubi that was sealed within the son of Minato. Privately, the Boss Toad was impressed that the boy had been able to summon him. Besides Jiraiya and his perverted escapades, the last person to summon him had been Minato. For the boy to summon him at this age was impressive to say the least.

Gamabunta explained that while he was summoned, he was by no means a slave. Naruto fully understood as he already had two Servants and knew that they were slavish in their behavior. They might obey, but they had their own wills. Gamabunta explained that the contract between the Toads and Naruto would be complete as soon as they exchanged Sake. Saber nodded, but asked where they were expected to find such a large amount of alcohol.

"Tell you what, summon me tomorrow around three and we'll exchange Sake." Gamabunta explained. Naruto hoped that he would be able to pull out all the chakra he would need without being thrown off the canyon again.

Naruto then felt himself drained. Not surprising really, he had worked himself to the bone today between expelling as much chakra as possible, attempting to summon a toad for four hours and then summoning one of the strongest Toads. As soon as Naruto passed out, Rider took him home while Saber stayed for a bit to ask the Toad a few questions.

"I noticed you knew what we are as soon as you saw us." Saber said.

"Kid, no one forgets seeing a Servant no matter how many years pass." Gamabunta told him. "I know all about you Heroic Spirits, and the standard thing to do when any of us see your kind is to run as far away and as fast as possible in the opposite direction. You're all rather memorable beings"

"I noticed that myself. When I was alive, I was a Master in my own right." Saber told the giant Toad. "I will never forget the Servants I faced and the fear I had facing them."

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Gamabunta asked.

"Are you aware of what he has inside him?" Saber asked.

"I am."Gamabunta told him. "The Kyuubi's chakra is thick around him."

"Will this affect the contract at all?" Shirou asked

"No, he signed the contract. As long as he does not attack us, the contract is valid." Gamabunta explained.

Saber bowed formally to the Boss of the Toads who vanished in a puff of smoke.

Saber was pleased at the development. His Master was becoming stronger than ever. It would be necessary for what was coming. Saber had developed acute senses for war over his life, and they were all screaming that something was developing in the horizon. He would need to consult a few people in the village and warn them of his feeling.

* * *

**Omake: Poor Archer**

Today had been hell for him. There had to be some sort of divine being or cruel Fate that he had run into Rin today. The Hot spring had been a nice place to relax, but then it all went to hell. He had been relaxing in the hot spring soaking away his worries when he heard his Master screeching on the other side with the other women. He had shifted into astral form and jumped into the woman's bath preparing to kill whatever it was. In the process, he had donned his Shroud of Martin and landed in the water swords at the ready.

Only to have to dodge a Gandr.

It turned out that an old man had been thrown into the woman's bath. By entering the woman's side, Archer had been instantly considered a Pervert as well and all the other woman began to attack him as well. Because he was so fast and nimble, the others had focused their efforts on him rather than the old pervert. In the chaos, he had barely been able to see the legendary Blue blow him away. Though he had never met her himself, her powers and temper were famous. Why she was here was beyond him, but it sent him flying backwards into the wall.

He could barely open his eyes, but what he saw made him cringe. It was his Master looking at him with deadly serious eyes. She could tell that it was he, rather than Saber who had entered the bath. Of course, as all the woman were looking at him, they didn't notice Rider suddenly appearing and taking the old man away. Why she did that was beyond him, but he had other things to worry about.

Like Rin.

Oh, how she had been pissed. Beside her, Rin's rival Luvia, who he met only twice in life was also furious. Both of them had hit him with dozens of Gandr. Then, there was the True Ancestor. Why one of those creatures were here in this world was beyond him, but he learned that she had a mean right hook. The True Ancestor kept yelling at him asking him why he would do something like this and that a person who gave Shiki the elixir should have been a better man.

Then Illya came up to him. It broke Archer's heart to see her again. The last time he had met her, he had held her hand as she lay dying. Without thinking, he suddenly grabbed her and hugged her. Illya had been the last person to believe in him. All others turned away from him and left him to his ideal. To see her again, to hold her again was a dream come true for him.

"Shirou?" Illya asked, any anger she ever held was instantly replaced by worry as Archer hugged her and wept.

"Archer?" Yugito asked worried.

"Archer?" The girls in Saber's life all asked. Then it hit them. Rin and Saber had told them about the counter guardian who wanted to kill his past. Anger turned to worry then turned back to anger. Archer had excused himself and fled for a while. The unaffiliated women didn't follow him as Yugito explained the he was her bodyguard and had assumed her screams meant that she was in trouble. He wanted to be alone, yet Yugito would not let him.

She lead the others right to him. Though he was in astral form, his Master could tell where he was and told the others where to look. From there, Rin told Yugito about Archer's story. It seemed to take his Master back a bit, but she accepted the knowledge and left Archer to Rin.

She had not been gentle. Her tongue was a lash calling all kinds of an idiot and a fool. She threatened to do many different things to him for lying to her in the Grail war and if he dared to say that he didn't remember the incident she would unleash all the power of Kaleidoscope at him.

After hours of being yelled at, Archer was left alone feeling like something a dog chewed up and spat out. He headed for his Master, only for her to lock him out and to not come inside until she forgave him for seeing her naked.

So, here he was, standing atop the hotel waiting for the sunrise. The only thing that would have made it worse was if it rained.

*Drip Drop*

Of course, it immediately began to rain as soon as he thought about it.

Today sucked royally.

* * *

Author's note: First off, sorry for taking nearly two weeks to upload the newest chapter. Between work, college, and twelve hour clinicals, there isn't as much time to write as I would like. In addition, I was hit by a massive writer's block. Every time I tried to write, I got nothing or ideas that will occur far down the line. I wrote those ideas down, but the chapter didn't get any longer.

Many reviewers commented that this chapter was focusing too much on Saber and barely on Naruto. I find that they are probably correct, but the, I like Shirou far more than I do Naruto. Shirou is far easier for me to understand and write than Naruto. I'll try to balance the two out.

The rooms in the mindscape are somewhat important. I intend to use them again as more dreams are added. I'll bet though that many of you did not see the little fact about the Kyuubi coming. Remember, that this ceremony is about one of the demons becoming the spirit of the planet. Though they are trapped in hosts, it is the demons who are summoning the Servants through the host. Hence why they have the command seals. Though the hosts can use the seals, the seals are actually on the demons' flesh. Think of it as the case in Fate/Zero with Archibald and Sophia. Though Archibald was the one who retained the 'Authority' of the Lance of the time, it was Sophia who held the images of the seals and provided the Servant with prana.

One thing I am not sure on what to do is figure out if the Kyuubi is male female or neither. I would like to hear what my readers think and their reasons why.


	30. End of a Dream

Rider watched as her Master tossed and turned moaning and weeping at what he was seeing in his dreams. Rider figured that it was probably about herself and her end.

It had been a horrible end to say the least. She had rampaged all along the Isle destroying her temple. A few foolish heroes and thieves had attempted to land upon her Isle, but they barely walked upon the Isle before she turned her terrible gaze upon the intruders. They were instantly turned to stone where they would then be smashed to bits. Soon, nothing dared to come to her island, all save one. Only Pegasus, her best friend, and her worst reminder of Poseidon tried time and time again to be with her. Only Pegasus, granted protection by the power of Poseidon and it's own natural defenses against her eyes tried to be with the original gorgon. Yet, in her rage and grief, she kept chasing her precious steed away. Not that it kept Pegasus away from her for long, he was just that loyal.

In the end, the gods felt like they had endured enough smear from Rider's rampage and the killing of her sisters. They went into discussion on who would be sent to kill Rider. Athena was adamant that she herself was more than enough to kill the fallen mortal. Besides, she had a chip on her shoulder ever since Rider and Poseidon had sex in her temple, even if the sex was rape by the god of the Ocean. Surprisingly, Zeus put his daughter down saying that she needed to cool her head lest she make Ares look calm. If there was anyone that Athena did not want to look good, it was her opposite Ares, the god of mindless and brutal war. Athena was the goddess of war dealing with strategies and tactics while Ares dealt with the brutality and carnage of war.

The gods then began to bicker who's children would have the honor of killing Rider. For, whoever killed her would gain favor in the ever changing hierarchy of the pantheon of the gods. Yet, again Zeus overrode their choice of champions and selected his son Perseus who was attending a banquet of his king Polydectes. Zeus ordered the other gods to intervene and made Polydectes demand to know why Perseus had not brought a gift to the banquet like the other gifts. Perseus, though he was as egotistical as Shinji, was not so foolish to contradict his king who had told him before the banquet to not bring anything. Polydectes had wanted to appease the boy so that he could marry his mother. While the other guests had brought horses, Perseus had none to give and was forced to ask the king to tell him what he wanted. Influenced by the gods, Polydectes demanded the head of Medusa as a gift and so Perseus left.

Of course, the gods would not let their precious champion face her alone. Oh no, they sent him to the nymph Hesperides who gave him five Noble Phantasms. Harpe, the sword that would cut her head off, The Sandals of Hermes to allow him to fly at incredible speeds and dodge her massive coils, Athena's shield that would one day be adorned with her face after it was ripped from her head, the helm of Hades to grant him invisibility that allowed him to close in on her without her noticing, and worst of all, the Kibisis, the magic sack that forced her to experience the nightmares of her heart. In the end, the last nightmare before her head was cut off was one of her being tormented by her own sisters. Of all the nightmares, that one hadn't been too bad as she was able to see the two of them one last time.

So, Perseus was able to go home, kill the king who forced him to take such a useless task and ruled a kingdom like a tyrant. He went on to brag about gaining the aid of three women, the Graeae, who never actually existed, by taking their one eyeball and forcing them to tell him how to defeat her. Of course, he then told how brave he was going to the temple and killing Medusa and running from the two sister gorgons who could not be killed. Lying bastard, using her dead sisters to further his reputation. He never mentioned what he did to her body, who would want to admit that he got great pleasure raping a headless body.

Rider drew back from her memories and the Tales that were spawned from folklore and lies and gazed upon her Master who was suddenly a lot quieter. It seems that he had finished her story and was now watching Saber's. Curiosity overwhelmed her, she wanted to see what the past of Saber looked like. She wanted to see the end of the Holy Grail War. Perhaps, Saber had not told her the complete truth about the end and what the grail truly was.

"**Breaker Gorgon**." She said, causing her blindfold to break. Without her blindfold, she could enter his dreams and see what Naruto was watching. Honestly, she thought that she should have done this earlier, but she did not want to see her life relived in front of her. Now that her life was finished, she could see Saber's without qualms or fears.

As soon as she looked in, she was astonished by what she was seeing. She was standing in a sewer. She looked around and felt for her Master's presence. The inside of his mind was disturbing to her. In the distance, she could hear a roar and scraping of something against metal. She dashed in that direction passing many rooms containing various tihngs. Just as she was about to leave the corridor for an open space, she stopped. She could hear the sound of weapons clashing. She looked to her right and saw a room that was different than the others. It looked like a vast plains with statues popping all over the place and a hill at the center. On top of the hill was the blond Saber of the past and the Saber of the present. Beside the two statues, Naruto was laying on the ground looking up at the sky. Instead of gears filling the air, a battle was unfolding in the sky. It was Naruto's dream. Rider walked into the room and looked up to watch the dream unfold.

She watched as the Sabers of past and present face off Kirei. The fallen priest offered both of them the Grail, yet both rejected the offer. Their only wishes could not be fulfilled by the evil and diseased chalice. Kirie was disappointed by this. He wanted his entertainment to be finished, but these two would not go according to his plans. Shirou's ideals would not let him accept such a cursed ideal to undo the past and make everything that occurred into a lie. He would go forward and make their sacrifices mean something. His words, his will pierces her heart and she remembers. She made an oath as a girl pulling out the sword from the stone. She would fulfill her oath as King and lead her country to prosperity. She had thought Shirou was the fool, but it was she who was the fool. She had lived her life the best she could up till her country betrayed her. Yet, she had done everything that she could and had no regrets for it. She had fulfilled her oath, so what was the need for the Grail?She refused and said that she would rather have Shirou safe over obtaining the grail. It was there that Gilgamesh appeared. The mad demigod found the whole thing boring.

Yet, it seemed that the others had forgotten about Lancer. The look on the hero of Ireland was furious. He had been used as a scout because Kirei had this-this monster as a Second Servant. His pride had been trampled upon too much. All he wanted in this war was a good fight, yet he had been denied. No longer.

Lancer dashed forward and began attacking Gilgamesh, though every attack was blocked by a weapon from Gilgamesh's treasury. Both Sabers were confused, but they took the chance and ran out of the crypt and church and back to the house. Behind them, Lancer and Gilgamesh faced off ending with Lancer held by Enkidu, the chains that held down the Bull of Heaven, and was killed.

Back at the house, Shirou and Saber found Rin against a wall bleeding heavily and a large streak of blood was on the wall. Were it not for the fact that both of them had seen Rin alive and well in the present, they would have both sword that Rin was going to die. Stubborn girl, too tough to die. Kirei had attacked the house already and stolen Illya, the vessel that would be used to summon the Holy Grail. Rin gave Shirou a familiar looking dagger. It was exactly the same as the one Illya had trying to kill Naruto, and Azoth dagger. The dagger was given to young Magi when they came of age. Kotomine had given it to Rin as a present.

Before they left, Shirou gave Saber Avalon back. It would be her last trump card and would allow her to fight Gilgamesh on even terms. The ritual is simple and painless. She reaches forth and her hand sinks into Shirou's flesh. There was not pain, no blood. It was as if she had slid her hand into water. She grabs something and pulls. Yet, the sheath has been diffused throughout his body. While Saber can hold the power, it takes Shirou's imagination to give it shape. He pulls forth as much power as he can and concentrates. He remembers the shape, the history, and the forging methods of the sheath and bring it forth.

Perfect.

That is the only word that can describe the copy. All others were pale comparisons, but this one is a perfect fit. He had copied the image down to the last scratch, the last dent, the last gleam of gold. With the power of Avalon placed into the sheath, Avalon is reborn into its original form. There is no question, this will be his masterpiece. No other projection, no other copy will compare to this one. No matter how long he will practice, no matter how hard he tries, he has created his Magnum Opus this night.

The two headed for the temple for a final confrontation. The moon looks down upon them in it's crescent form nearing the end of the lunar cycle. It seems almost poetic. The War has been going on for almost two weeks. On the day that Saber was summoned, it was a full moon. Now, it is becoming a new moon.

The climb up the stairs is silent. The two make no noises other than those of their feet upon the stone. There is no need for words. The two know what they have to do. Though they know that this may be the last time the two will be together, they do not hesitate. Countless lives count upon them, so they climb. As he walks up, Shirou thinks back on the time he has spent with her. Though they have been through many horrifying situations that would have broken lesser men, he is still grateful for the time he has been given with Saber. He would not trade it for anything. He will remember his time with her till he dies and beyond. He wants to talk to her, he wants to day goodbye, but he can't. The next time they talk will definitely be their last conversation, their last time to bond. No, he won't say good bye. He'll wait until this war is over and they have won. Until then, he won't talk to her, only move forward.

Once they reach the top of the stairs, they are greeted with the mad King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.. Shirou heads for Kotomine, while Saber went to face off against Gilgamesh. What happens between Saber and Gilgamesh is unknown, but the results will be seen soon enough. Though Rider knew the outcome would be in the girl's favor, she could not help but feel the tension in the air as Shirou ran for the fallen priest.

What awaited Shirou was beyond Rider's worst fears. What she saw was a hole in space oozing black mud. Just below the opening, a naked Illya hung in the air crucifixion style with Kotomine looking amused on the ground below her. After a brief conversation of how Kotomine was unimpressed of Shirou's attitude in ruining his entertainment and explaining how the grail had been flawed since the end of the Third Grail war, Shirou charged Kotomine.

Kotomine merely held his hands behind his back as the black mud covered Shirou. It burned, like throwing yourself into a pit of molten lava. The pain was beyond words. Rider couldn't help but flinch from the realism the dream was giving. Even though this was but a dream, both her and Naruto were experiencing the whole thing like they were right beside Shirou. They felt what he felt, they experienced his pains, his loves, his hates, and his fears. In the mud, Shirou was assaulted by voices accusing him of every crime humanity ever commuted, murder, rape, pillage, fraud, lies, revenge, war, disease, death. All that Shirou felt, Naruto and Rider experienced, though on a much lesser note than what truly happened.

Rider was horrified at the thought of her young Master watching every one of the dreams like this. Oh Zeus, how scarred was Naruto? Any one of these dreams should have broken his spirit. Yet, he was still smiling and laughing. How bad had his own life been to take this kind of punishment and shrug it off?

Above, Shirou fought the madness and rage inside of the mud. His ideal will not let him rest. He cannot afford to die, he hasn't saved anyone yet. At the same time, he cannot give up while Saber is fighting for her life.

No, he will not fail.

"Trace on."

Those two words, the words that initiate his magic. Within his mind, he begins to trace Avalon. Though it is far inferior to what he gave to Saber, it is more than enough for him to activate the ability. His body is covered in gold, as his essence is brought into the realm of the Faeries. He cannot be harmed, and he cannot die. Not even the Five True Magics can harm him inside of that place. It is truly the most powerful defensive Noble Phantasm, hence why it was named after the distant Utopia where King Arthur supposedly lays. He bursts from the mud roaring his rage.

He charges Kotomine once more, Kirie is too stunned to move. The mud tries to attack him, but Shirou is too fast. One moment he is before Kirie, and the next, he slams the dagger into Kirei. As he does so, he uses his other hand to smash his fist into the hilt and activates the dagger.

Though Azoth is supposed to be a ceremonial dagger, it is far from harmless. Rin had been putting any extra magic she had into the dagger for years. It was filled with more magic than her jewels.

Once it was activated, all the power stored within exploded within Kirei. The rest ended up blowing the priest's back off. Kirie looked down in belief recognizing what it was.

"To think, I gave that dagger away on a lark. I truly have become weak." the Priest said falling. The mud ceases to flow and dries up.

The battle is over...no, the War is over. Shirou heads over to Illya who no lays crumpled on the ground. H takes off his over shirt and covers her up. It appears that her life is in no danger. Shirou turns as he hears the sound of feet on the ground.

It's Saber.

She has won.

Though her armor is gone and the bottom of her dress has tears in it, she walks as regally as if she was wearing royal vestments and a crown.

"I will destroy the Holy Grail," she says softly, "It is my role." She walks up to the floating void hanging in the air. She gets within range and looks at Shirou. His hands are clenched, his teeth are on edge. He knows what he has to do, but he also knows what will happen. Once the grail is destroyed, she will not be able to maintain herself here. Once the grail is gone, she will vanish. She will not be a Servant again, once she destroys the Grail, she will not pursue the Grail again, thus she will never become a Heroic Spirit. To do so will cost him dearly.

"Master, please give me your order. I cannot destroy it without your order." She says softly. She is telling him to use his last Command seal. She too cannot stand to know that she will soon leave him. Yet, this task must be done. The Grail is evil and corrupted, it must be destroyed. "-Shirou, I want to hear you say it." He wants to tell her not to go, to not leave him here, yet, he will not trample upon her pride. He laves her too much to hold her here. She has one last duty to perform, and he will not keep her from it.

"Saber, fulfill your role. Destroy the Grail." he tells her using his last Command seal. Inside, a part of him dies, knowing he has condemned her to death. Up until this point, she has not been dead, only frozen in time. Once this is done, her time will move forward, and she will die. With a single slash, the deed is done. The void is cut in half and vanishes.

The sun is rising, a new day has begun.

"So, everything is over?" Saber asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing left now."

"I see, then our contract is over." She said softly, "I became your sword and defeated your enemies and protected you. I am glad to have fulfilled this promise."

He turns to her saying, "Yeah, you did well Saber."

She stands before him, looking so small, yet so proud. "In the end, there is one thing I have left to tell you." Her voice is filled with determination.

He waits, hoping to hear the words that he will remember forever.

Her body wavers, what she is going to say is so hard. Yet, she will regret it if she doesn't.

"Shirou. I love you."

A wind blows into Shirou's eyes, blinding him for a second. As he opens his eyes, the sun rises behind her, making it almost impossible to see her expression. But, he can still see the smile on her face as she vanishes.

Rider flees the dream. She cannot watch anymore, the love, the pain, it is too much. No one in her life had ever loved her as much as Shirou loved Saber. As she exits the room, she sees what lays in front of her. It is a room dedicated to her. As she enters, she can see the statues of her past. One of her when she was young and looked like her sisters. One was of her in her current form. One was of her turning into a monster. One was her monstrous form. Yet, the last, the last was almost too painful to see. It was her without her head laying on the ground. Perseus' triumphant self standing over her corpse holding her head in Kibisis. She is stunned at the realism of the statues, it's like she's seeing complete copies of herself save that the statues have no color. One look at the statues and she knows how deeply he has seen her past. Everything must have been burned into his mind, never to be forgotten.

A massive roar pulls her from her thoughts. Rider runs from the room dedicated to her and turns to her left. Before her stands a massive cage. She can feel the power emanating from the prison. There is no doubt in her mind that this is where her young Master's Demon resides.

"**Who Enters My Domain?**" The Kyuubi called.

Rider walked up to the cage and gazed upon it, her uncovered eyes meeting it's own red eyes. Though her eyes can kill most things, there are some beings that possess enough magical resistance to only be slowed down by the Mystic Eyes. The Kyuubi was one such being.

"**Ah, Rider. What Brings My Servant Here? Come To Set Me Free?**" The Kyuubi asked with a massive grin.

"Servant? Naruto is my only Master." Rider said.

The Kyuubi chuckled, but did not show the command seals, the demon would enjoy her expression soon enough. "**As You Say, So...Why Are You Here?**"

Rider didn't respond, she had no intention of telling this creature that she had merely been curious.

The Kyuubi growled slightly, "**Answer Me Rider. Why Are You Here?**" 

"If you try to harm him," Rider warned, "I will devour you." She could do it, probably. In her Monstrous Form, she would be a match for this creature.

The Kyuubi glared at her, "**You Dare To Threaten Me? The Mightiest of the Bijuu?**"

"How could any creature at half strength be frightening?" Rider asked with a smirk. She could feel it. The creature's aura was missing something. It felt like it had been in half and left with half his being.

"**Get Out!**" The Kyuubi roared. "**Get Out You Useless Servant. Bring Me Saber**."

Rider closed her eyes and opened her eyes in the real world. She would be damned before she ever brought Saber inside there unless she intended on killing the Kyuubi. Though she would admit that Saber was far better at planning things than her, Rider began formulating a plan on killing the demon. It would rely upon the other demons being defeated, but she was sure that it would begin soon. It is the fate of Servants to fight eventually, even if they make alliances. Only her alliance with Saber would remain the same as they both had the same Master. All others, including Archer would eventually be forced to fight. It was inevitable. Rider intended on the Kyuubi being last, then finishing it off.

Yes, it was a good plan. Too bad plans never last long.

* * *

**Nightfall**

Saber was glad that Rider was with Naruto. He was going to be busy for the next several days. With Rin and the others at the house, he as going to need to gather several things. Naruto's house was a four bedroom building with two bathrooms. With Naruto sleeping in one room, he would have to bunch up the others in the spare rooms for the duration that they were here. Zelretch, thankfully used Kaleidoscope to return back to his world while the girls stayed over. Shiki and Arcuied were given their own room to stay as they were married. Putting Rin and Luvia in the same room would have equal total destruction of the house within five minutes. Instead, Rin and Illya slept in the same room as they were used to each other and Aoko and Luvia were given the last room to sleep. It had strained the budget, but he was able to gather enough food for the whole group while they stayed here. He had been less then thrilled to see that quite a bit of his hidden savings had been liberated by the group, but he accepted it and moved on.

He had made another trip to the Hyuga residence to find Hanabi attempting something that was counter to the norm for a Hyuga. She was trying to learn how to use weapons. To be more specific, blunt swords. The swords were made with a special metal that allowed one to channel chakra. Using this metal, Hanabi was attempting to create a new form of Juken. The form would, if she had it right, cause little damage to the body on the outside, but it would do massive damage to the inside of the body. Not only that, but this juken should, in theory, weaken opposing weapons when clashed as juken would allow her to aim for weak points in weapons. The problem was, her eyes did not allow her to see the weaknesses in weapons. She would have to learn how to gauge where the weaknesses were on her own without her Bloodline.

The whole family was surprised by Hanabi's genius in trying to cause internal damage with weapons. Normally, swords would to external damage, but with the blunt weapons, she would, in theory only do minor damage to the exterior of the body, but using Juken, she could deliver massive damage to the organs.

"Well, I'm impressed." Saber said interrupting her training.

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan!" she yelled as she dashed forward and gave him one of her flying tackles. Secretly, Saber was not looking forward to when Illya and Hanabi met. While Hanabi aimed for his chest, Illya always aimed for his neck. The two together were guaranteed to steal his breath away and possibly cause him to black out.

"Look, look, I've got an idea for a new kenjutsu." Hanabi said happily demonstrating her swordsmanship.

"So I see," Saber said amused, "Let's see what you've got." With that, he traced two wooden swords and went into his battle stance.

Hanabi and Saber bowed to each other, then Hanabi leaped forward. Saber easily blocked both of her weapons with one sword then lightly rapped her on the head. "One sword must always be ready for defense, no matter the style, that will not change."

"But you swing both swords all the time." Hanabi countered

"True, but I can pull at least one sword back at any time." Saber answered. From there, he slowly introduced her to swordsmanship critiquing every stance she made and the flaws within each one. Though it was slow work, Saber was proud of Hanabi. She was branching out from tradition and finding her own way in the world.

For several hours he sparred with her, but eventually Hanabi ran out of steam and had to go to bed. Bowing to his escorts, he left the compound and headed for home.

He had no idea of the repercussions his trip home would bring.

* * *

"I still can't believe that boy is so powerful." Kabuto said to Baki referring to Gaara.

"True, his youth makes other underestimate him, but he is barely useful." Baki commented, "Don't be fooled, he's perfect for this operation, chaos and carnage appeal to him greatly, but he is uncontrollable. It would be best to give Gaara a wide berth during the invasion."

"Is that so," Kabuto said adjusting his glasses, "The I will inform Lord Orochimaru. We'll be sure to let the little Tanuki have as much fun as he can."

"Fun was never an issue with Gaara, the boy lives to kill others. It is the only way he feels alive these days." Baki admonished. "Just keep your troops away from him and let Konoha die trying to harm him."

Kabuto snickered a bit, thinking about all the little pawns at his lord's disposal. Whether they lived or died was no matter to either him or Orochimaru as long as the Hokage was dead and the Leaf was burned to the ground.

"If it appears that you are failing," Baki warned, "We will withdraw. You came to us with this plan in the first place. The sand will stay in the background until the very end. That is the Kazekage's will."

Kabuto had to refrain from laughing at that. The Kazekage was long dead, Orochimaru was the Kazekage at the moment. This pawn didn't even realize how his village was being manipulated. When the battle was over, the leaf would be dead and the Wind would be far too weak to repel any invasion forces. With one battle, two of the five great villages would be doomed and Orochimaru would soon be known as the mastermind who did them in.

Kabuto pulled out a scroll, "Here are our plans for the invasion. Remember, the signal for the invasion will be Gaara against the Uchiha boy." Baki quietly tucked the scroll within his clothing.

"One more thing," Kabuto said, his voice turning cold and his eyes becoming bloodshot. "I'll clean up here." Both Baki and Kabuto looked over at the corner where a Konoha ninja was hiding. The man was good, but not that good to evade notice of the two.

"No, I'll do it." Baki said, "It's the least I can do. We are partners after all. Besides, there's only one rat." Baki dashed after the Konoha nin. The two landed on top of a shop that was closed for the night. Baki recognized the nin in front of him was the proctor for the chunin exams. "My, my...Mr. Examiner, why are you here all alone this late at night?"

Truth be told, Hayate had been visiting Yugao. They had been on a date to celebrate the end of the second exams and him being chosen as the proctor for the third. It was a prestigious position as only the best were chosen to proctor the last exam so that the proctor could protect any combatant at any time. It had been a good date, shopping, watching a movie, he had even planned on spending the rest of the night with her, but he had run out of condoms.

While he did love her, he wasn't ready for kids just yet. Hence why he was here after he had dashed to the nearest open store that sold them,only for him to find a conspiracy plot for an invasion. Truly life sucked royally tonight.

_'Looks like I have no choice_.' Hayate thought. He'd have to defeat Suna nin and head for the Hokage. Looks like he wouldn't get to see Yugao tonight. He made a hand sign as he pulled out his sword. "Ninpo. Leaf Style, Dance of the Crescent Moon." As he dashed forward, two copies of himself dashed at Baki. The Dance was a special sword technique that flawlessly used the shadow clones to bock any enemy attacks until he hit the target.

Slamming his sword into Baki was effortless. Wait...effortless? The bastard hadn't even tried to defend himself. Oh sure, Hayate was able to draw blood, but the wound was superficial. Not only that, but he couldn't even move his sword any further.

"The Dance of the Crescent Moon." Baki said with a bit of admiration. "To have mastered it at such a young age. This village has some impressive ninjas." Hayate tried to yank out his sword, but was unable to pull it out. "A brilliant swing," Baki complimented, "But an actual blade can be halted. Of course, no one can stop a blade of wind." Hayate recognized it as Suna secret jutsu, the wind blade. Supposedly, it was the only wind jutsu that didn't require the user to inhale air before being used.

With a single gesture, Hayate was cut across his chest. He could feel his intestines trying to escape his belly. A few more gestures and his body was covered in wounds. Hayate could only scream in pain as Baki kept on cutting him with the Wind Blade.

From above, Saber flinched. He knew that if he intervened, the Suna nin would know that the plan had been found out. Yet, if he didn't intervene, Hayate would die. It had been by pure accident that he had overheard Kabuto and Baki. He had shifted to Astral form to gain the best form of hiding his presence. He was no Assassin, but Astral Form made him all but invisible to the normal person. A magus or sensitive people would be able to detect him, but the people of this world were ignorant on Servants and would only see a blank area where he was standing.

Soon, Hayate stopped making a sound. Baki threw Hayate away and dashed off back to his hotel to change. '_Perfect_.' Saber thought. True Hayate was almost dead, but that just meant that he was still slightly alive. "Trace On" In his mind he envisioned it, Avalon, the sheath of Excalibur. A golden sheath appeared before him with blue streaks running down its sides. Saber grasped the copy and plunged it into Hayate. The sheath flowed into the shinobi effortlessly. Saber breathed a sigh of relief, Hayate would live unless someone cut his head off. Though he had drained a great deal of prana to create Avalon, he knew that it was worth it. Saber picked up Hayate and dashed for the Hokage's office. True, a hospital would be a good thing to help the proctor recover, but stealth was essential to ensure that the enemy was unaware that Hayate survived and their plans were leaked.

Saber barely got a few hundred feet before several Senbon needles flew at him. Saber easily evaded the attacks and gazed upon his enemy.

Kabuto.

"Yare Yare," Kabuto said with a smirk. "Can't let you two live now."

Saber casually repositioned Hayate from both his arms to over his shoulders and traced Kansho. Kabuto was wary of the sword, he had heard the rumors of how Saber's weapons were not what they seemed. Saber was mildly irritated that the traitor had dared to interfere with him, but he would not underestimate the power of the boy. Those Senbon had been thrown with deadly accuracy at the points of his body that would have paralyzed him and kept him for calling for help, not that he needed any at this time. As far as Saber figured, if Kakashi was one of the best ninjas in the world, Saber had little to fear. He was easily three times faster than Kakashi if he pushed himself, many times better skilled in attacking, and his experiences had honed battle into his flesh. His body was made of swords.

Kabuto shouldn't take more than ten minutes to face. Honestly, it would be far shorter if Hayate wasn't unconscious. Kabuto threw several more senbon needles at Saber to distract the man from the sweeping kick from below. Saber casually batted the needles aside with a hand and hopped over the leg. Kabuto's eyes gleamed as he suddenly flipped forward. As he went head over heels, Kabuto's leg shot up in an attempt to smash into Saber face. Saber grabbed the leg with his one arm dropping his sword. Kabuto took that moment to impale one of Saber's legs with a needle as he was thrown to the side and smashed into a wall. Kabuto coughed up blood, but was smiling, that strike should have brought Saber to...his...knees? What the hell? The needle was on the ground with it's point bent. What happened, it didn't look like a sword cut it, rather it looked like he had smashed the needle against a metal wall. But that was impossible, Saber's clothing wasn't armored.

"**My Body is made of Swords**." Saber intoned with a smirk. He had Reinforced his body to the point where it was comparable to half an inch of steel without the weight armor would create. Hurts like hell though, as his own body is interlaced with microscopic swords holding his body together.

Kabuto winced at what he saw, but healed himself quickly. It was strange, but Saber wasn't charging forward like Kabuto figured. The man in red was waiting patiently, like he had all the time in the world. Kabuto pumped his hands with chakra intent on using his medical scalpel to cut through Saber's skin.

He barely advanced two feet.

Daggers appeared out of the air and began attacking him from all directions. Kabuto was suddenly reminded that Naruto's signature Orange Flash was planned out by Saber. It seemed that unlike Naruto, Saber didn't need to create clones to summon weapons from all directions.

Kabuto fell to the ground covered in weapons. There had been just too many to dodge. *pant* "What the hell are you?" Kabuto asked as he tried to heal himself again. He had underestimated Saber, always before the man had displayed rather normal abilities. Yet, his skin was suddenly hard enough to bend his needles and he could summon weapons without a hand sign or seal. Kabuto mentally raised Saber's danger level from jonin to elite jonin or jonin commander. Anyone who could summon hundreds of weapons without a seal or breaking a sweat was a real danger. He would have to modify the invasion plans after this encounter. "Well, it's been fun," Kabuto said with a smirk as he pulled out a smoke bomb.

Before he could even throw it to the ground, Saber pulled out the white sword from earlier and threw it at him. Kabuto was unable to completely remove his hand out of the way.

"Gah," Kabuto flinched. The bastard had taken half his hand off.

Saber waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Quit manipulating the dead boy. I can tell rather easily that the body before me is long dead." He did not mention that the body before him had no form of soul, much like a puppet. As a Servant, souls would be easy to detect, as they were a source of energy he could feed upon if he were inclined.

Kabuto found himself smiling and giving a half bow. He was impressed by Saber's insight. The body crumpled to the ground released from the Dead Soul Technique, a forbidden jutsu where a person can temporarily reanimate a corpse, creating the illusion of a living person, and maneuver it at will with chakra. Kabuto was always proud of that technique as he could personally add to the jutsu by altering the corpse's face, and goes even further by erasing its bodily odor. Yet, even his own skills could not fool Saber.

"Yare, Yare," Kabuto mummer from a distance. "Looks like I'll have to inform Orochimaru-sama. The invasion would continue, but the timing would have to be different." Kabuto dashed off into the darkness.

Saber shook his head at the foul technique, but was rather used to people using forbidden arts, hell, Saber had lost count of the number of magi using dark arts he had faced. Without hesitation, he headed for the Hokage's office.

As soon as he landed on the Hokage's office, he was surrounded by four masked Anbu members. "what are you doing with Hayate?" The leader of the group asked.

"He was injured fighting a ninja from Suna. I was barely able to keep him alive." Saber answered. Looking down, he could see that much of the damage done to Hayate was repaired, though his clothes were still torn and heavily blood stained. The leader considered it a minute and agreed to take him to the Hokage.

Saber could taste it in the air, war. War was coming once more. Like the hellish sands in the middle east and the burning coasts around Gibraltar, there was a metallic taste to the air. Not quite iron, not quite blood, but it was still metallic in taste. A slight breeze bit into his body. Nature herself seemed tense, preparing for more scars to be etched upon her body.

He would be ready.

* * *

It had been a long night. Saber and Hayate had informed the Hokage over what they both heard about the alliance between Suna and Oto. The good news was that they knew when the attack would come. The bad news was that the Hokage seemed to want to try negotiation at such a late stage.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," Saber injected, "They are planning to attack you in less than one month. Their forces are already assembling and their plans are already being finalized. Negotiation will only tip them off. No, this is where you need to plan a counter attack. Your allies have turned against you and you will find no succor from any other nations." He knew this all too well from his own experience. Once the war was this close to completion, there would be no way to stop it save through the death of several leaders.

It looked like it would be up to him to protect his Master. The Hokage was unwilling to help him in this. Saber bowed his head and left the building. The Hokage waited a bit making sure that Saber was out of hearing range and turned to his subordinates. As much as he appreciated Saber saving Hayate, he could not let an outsider into the village's politics. Of course he wasn't going to ignore this threat. He had not lived through two of the three Great Shinobi wars and gained the title of God of Shinobi for being a pacifist. "Gather the jonin, gather the heads of the clans, and bring Danzo here. We must plan for this attack." While he regretted the alliance between Suna and Konoha, it appeared that the time of peace was ending. All the blood, all the deaths, had they been paid for only a little more than a decade of peace? He was getting too old for this.

"Yo, old man." a familiar face called to him outside his window. Sarutobi looked out and saw his disciple Jiraiya. Truly, he had failed his disciples. Orochimaru went mad for want of power and was planning to destroy the village and Tsunade had fled in grief over the loss of her brother and boyfriend. Only Jiraiya remained as a loyal ninja of Konoha. While the man's network of spyies were among the best of the village, the man stayed in Konoha as little as possible chasing after Orochimaru intending to kill him.

"I'm glad you're here Jiraiya, we're to be under attack in less than a month." Sarutobi warned. His disciple's eyebrows rose a bit at the news, then his eyes narrowed. This was news to him. To have missed such important news was a major blow to him as the spymaster of Konoha.

Sarutobi informed his student of all that Saber had said and told him to debrief Hayate for all pertinent information. It looked like Hayate was going to have to disappear for a while to throw off the trail making the enemy think he died. Maybe giving him and Yugao a vacation would be ideal. The two would be fresh and ready to go after a rest. Saber on the other hand had to be fooled to thinking that the village was ignoring his warning. His frustration would be obvious and throw off the enemy. Sarutobi would send a personal invitation to the Kazekage worded on improving relations throwing off the backstabber that Sarutobi truly believed that peace was possible through discussion.

The Anbu and jonin would be scattered and hidden with the excuse that they were going on long distance recon making the village look far more vulnerable than it really was. Now, how to protect the children and civilians? That would take a bit of thinking, but something would be done.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"So, Konoha had been warned." Orochimaru responded. Kabuto could feel the killing intent leaking from his master. Though he was the favored lieutenant, Orochimaru did not tolerate failure.

"That is correct Orochimaru-sama. At first Baki dealt with the Konoha nin with ease, but Saber arrived after he left and picked up the body. If figured that he had some sort of incling on what transpired and used a Dead Soul to attack him, but he was too strong." Kabuto told him, a trickle of sweat traveled down his neck.

"Saber." Orochimaru muttered. This was the second time that the meddlesome outsider had interfered in his plans. The man was strong, there was no doubt about it. He had witnessed him sprout weapons from his body like hairs till his entire body was covered with blades. That Bloodline Limit was driving him to distraction. He had ripped through dozens of tomes listing all known forms of Bloodline Limits, yet, not one had described what he had seen before him. Only the Kaguya clan had anything like what Saber displayed, yet even they paled in comparison. While they could grow bones as hard as steel, Saber had bypassed that and grew weapons.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru ordered, "Keep an eye out on Konoha, the old man will probably try to negotiate for peace, but it would be foolish to walk into his trap."

Kabuto bowed and left.

Orochimaru thought back on Saber. With that form, that skill, and that body, he began to desire it for himself. With the Uchiha eyes and Saber's body, there would be no limit to what he could do. His dream of collecting all the ninjutsu in the world. Of course, that was only something to pass the time for his real dream. Sarutobi had told him, all life is born anew after death. As long as he continued to live, Orochimaru would get to see his parents again. It may take centuries or millennial, but he was certain that he had discovered the way to immortality, or at least to last long enough to see them again.

Orochimaru began plotting on how to place his mark upon Saber. With skin of steel and blades, it would be difficult to inject his cursed seal on the man. He needed leverage of some sort. Something to weaken the man and make him submit. Saber was clearly a fighter, his expression the one time they had met face to face showed that he was inured to combat. His gray eyes were like steel when Anko was threatened. His stance with a bow was professional and showed no openings even though he was wielding a bow. Orochimaru signaled and a henchman appeared.

"I want a squad of our best operatives to watch over Saber. Study him, find any weaknesses he possesses and whatever we can use as leverage. Do not be seen, do not be discovered. Give me all findings before the invasion."

The operative bowed his head and left to fulfill his lord's orders.

'_Saber_,' Orochimaru thought, _'you will be the key to my greatness. With Sasuke's eyes and your body, even Itachi will not be able to stop me.'_

* * *

Morning was rather awkward for Naruto. While he woke up at his usual time, Rider seemed rather agitated, not that he blamed her. He had just seen her die, that wasn't something that could be taken easily. He found himself sitting up at the bged looking at her, unable to say anything. What can he say? 'I'm sorry.' Yeah, like that would help. Her entire life was miserable save for a few brief moments in her life. He tried to think of something to say, but he found himself unable to form anything that sounded good.

"Master?" Rider asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Naruto." he corrected automatically. He looked up at her, and suddenly found himself chuckling, after a second, Rider began to chuckle as well. It helped a lot. What was he worrying about? It wasn't like he could change the past. No, all he could do was focus on the future.

"Rider." Naruto said getting out of bed, "Fight by my side for as long as you can." He ordered. It was the best he could do.

"Ara? Is that a marriage proposal Master? Little tactless I think." Rider asked with a smirk.

"Gah, ah, uh, m-marriage? Ah, nonononono, I just meant stay by my side." Naruto stammered. He could feel his cheeks turning red. '_Gah, why is she always teasing me_?'

Rider strutted forward giggling quietly. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "As you command Master."

"Naruto, Na-ru-to." Naruto corrected her as she strutted out the doorway. Naruto shook his head, it was hard to be serious with the fallen goddess. She seriously should have been born as the goddess of jests instead of a goddess of beauty. Ah well, time to get dressed. Naruto went to his closet and pulled out his favorite outfit which has freshly washed and ready to go. No matter what anyone else said, orange was the coolest color in the world.

Though, Saber's outfit was a close second.

Naruto held out his hand to Rider who smirked a bit and shook hands. Though this was a bit different than what Saber and Ria performed, the significance of the ritual was not lost to him. The two would fight to the best of their abilities to protect each other. They would be partners. While Saber was like a mentor, teacher, and even a big brother, Naruto found himself identifying with Rider more. The two had lived tragic lives. Now, they would work together to find better lives in the time they were given. Rider released her hand and left Naruto to change.

As she walked out of the room, she felt herself holding the hand that had touched hers. Her young master was one of the few people to ever treat her as a person. She found herself enjoying her time with the boy. Though he was young, and made mistakes, he was turning into a fine...

No, no. She would not think about that right now. She had to deal with the Kyuubi. She would have to figure out ways of provoking this war between Servants and begin the first stage of her plans. With that, she headed downstairs to see what Saber had cooked today.

* * *

Naruto romped downstairs happy that he wasn't worrying about the dream anymore. Yes, it had been a bad end to a bad life, but here, he could give her a better chance for as long as this war occurred. He knew that this was like the Grail war, he wasn't that dim. Saber, Rider, Archer, Berserker, they were all here. As soon as Lancer, Assassin, and Caster appeared, the war would be in full swing. As long as this war continued, Rider would be here. Like Saber to Ria, he would do his best to ensure that she has a good experience in this world. Did he love Rider like Saber loved Ria? Probably not, he was only twelve after all. The bond between Saber and Ria had been stronger, purer, and far more magnificent than what he felt for Rider. No, he admired and pitied Rider. He might lover her like a sister or a mother, but right now, there seemed to be no reason to change that...at least for now.

Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs and said, "Good Morning." He expected to hear Saber's standard respond of saying good morning before he settled down to eat.

"Good Morning," multiple responses called out.

Naruto froze.

Before him sat Luvia, Illya, Acrueid, Shiki, and Zelretch. Rin was staggering towards the refrigerator to grab the milk. She never was a morning person. Yet, the sight of Naruto woke her up instantly. Her glare promised a combination of death and divine retribution.

Naruto had a bad feeling crawl up his spine as they all focused on him.

"Um hi." Naruto said stunned. He could feel the killing intent cover him from the girls before him. Yet, there seemed to be one coming right behind him. Nervously he turned around to face the most terrifying thing on the planet. Compared to this horror, even the True Ancestor was nothing to the wrath of Aoko.

"Let him down please Aoko-san." Saber called from the kitchen. "His actions are for me to deal with, not you."

Aoko sniffed and dropped him before she walked up to Saber. "What'cha cookin' Shirou?"

"Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, hash browns, sausage, and eggs." Saber replied as he finished gathering the food. He calmly delivered the food to the table. It was there that Naruto noticed something, there was no room for him to eat. There were just too many people here, for that matter, how long had they been here? Judging by Rin's morning routine that he had seen before in the dreams, at least she had been here during the night. So, if she had stayed the night, then logically...they all had stayed the night. While the house was a four bedroom two bathroom building, there were not enough beds for everyone to sleep on. What ever he was going to say about the situation was drowned out by his survival instincts. He felt that asking the wrong questions was only going to get him killed.

Chaos

There was no other way to describe it.

Breakfast was Chaos incarnate. Naruto ate standing in a corner watching the madness before him.

Ilya was hanging on to Saber's neck like a tick or a leech never letting more than one arm release he hold as she ate. For someone who was a lot older than him, Illya seemed t enjoy being childish. Not the he would be able to think of her as a child after she had declared that she was going to kill him and came way too close for comfort. Rin and Luvia were all but destroying his house in their arguments over who got to be near Shirou. Shots of various magial attacks blew up against the walls, yet the walls remained, though they were scratched form some of the more powerful blows.

Acruied ignored the pecking order and continued to hug him at random intervals. Her husband, Shiki, for some reason was unaffected. There had to be some sort of history between the two, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. He knew he had seen the two of them in one of his dreams, but he couldn't recall where. 

Aoko and Zelretch kept to their own company much to Naruto's relief. He could tell that Aoko was still upset at him, though why she was so upset was beyond him. She had never seen Ria. Never interacted with her. So why was she upset?

The truth was, all of them at the table knew what Ria meant to Shirou. She was his light in life. Whenever he faced the evils of the world, he would remember her in the moonlight. His whole life had been focuses on two things. Ria and his ideal, and in the end, he chose Ria over his own ideal; and that was what spared him from the fate of Archer.

* * *

As soon as the meal ended, Naruto noticed how the room went dead silent. What was going on? Why had they all been so cheerful and loud up to a minute ago suddenly go dead silent. A pin could have been heard if it had been dropped.

"Now then Shirou, what's going on?" Rin asked bluntly.

"So you noticed," Saber replied, "Should have firued you guys would pick up on it."

"What moronic move are you planning next Shirou? The last time I saw that look in your eyes was right before you ran off to fir the Battle of the Crimson Moon." Rin continued. The others all nodded. Shirou was like an open book when he began planning something that was both heroic and insane at the same time.

Rin rubbed her forehead. Honestly, how she hadn't noticed that look during the Grail War was beyond her. If she knew then what she knew now...well, probably wouldn't have done much good anyways. As always, Shirou was planning on shouldering the burden of the world on his shoulders regardless of what it would cost him. That idiot. Why did he have to push himself so hard, especially for people and places that held no meaning to him? Why couldn't he leave well enough alone. Had he waited a week, several counter guardians would have been brought forth to counter the White Beast. Thousands would have died, maybe even millions, but he made his choice.

That idiot. She just knew he was going to throw himself into someone's sword again.

Luvia echoed her rival's gestures. She too knew all too well the danger that Shirou willing went to as soon as he donned that face. True, it shaped his face into something beyond hansom to something like epic, but it was still a bad sign. She remembered how he wore that face just before he went off to face the Killer Golems of Mad Cain, a demented and megalomaniac magi who specialized in golems. His most powerful weapons were unleashed in northern Europe killing thousands. Shirou had donned that face before her and promptly stood up and chartered the nearest flight to Denmark. Right in the middle of his date with her of all things. Oh the things she had planned out, the exquisite meal at a five star restaurant, the shopping, the movie. She had it all planned out, and his damned ideal took it away form her.

That blockhead. He'd better have a good reason to prioritize over her glorious self.

Illya held onto Shirou even tighter. There was no way that she was going to let him go off on his own and leave her behind again. She was one of the most powerful magi in the world, even if she didn't actually have any magic, thanks to Einzbern research on homunculus and the Dress of Heaven. She knew that look when he faced against her grandfather and several homunculi, including Sella and Leysritt. To think, he not only challenged a person who had lived since the second Heaven's Feel, but actually cut his arm off and killed several of the homunculi. It had been the first time that he used his Reality Marble. Grandfather had been completely startled and thrown off by the forbidden magic and paid the price. At least Sella and Lysritt were spared, even if they had to return to the Einzbern main house. Still, Shirou should have never taken on the head of one of the oldest magi houses.

Baka Onii-chan

Shiki and Acrueid remembered how he wore that face right before he headed fro the Dark Pyramid. The legends had spoken of the elixir of immortality within, but none had ever come out of that death trap before. Heedless of the danger, he entered the darkness looking for the elixir from the Age of the Gods. He didn't have to go so far for the two of them, but he did it anyway. For that, they swore to help him the best that they could, they even had him as Best Man during the wedding. Still, once Shirou had that look, he would not stop to ask for help, he would do what he had to do alone, unless they forced him to take them along.

That fool, that sentimental fool.

Zelretch was mentally chuckling at Shirou's behavior. The boy was more entertaining than anything he had come across in over two centuries. The boy could have ruled countries if he tried, he could have pointed a finger and caused the world to dance to his rhythm. Instead of choosing power, the boy chose to struggle for something that most people threw away as soon as they became adults, his principle and ideal. Zelretch would not admit it, but he did have a small, very small, soft spot for the boy. The kid had a mind for tactics and turning a bad situation to a useable one. A rare talent that, one that belongs to generals and heroes of old. To find one such person in modern times was both astounding and exciting at the same time. Watching Shirou's antics made him feel five centuries younger. Not that he'd ever tell anyone, oh no, it would destroy his carefully built reputation.

Show me your thoughts boy, and do make it interesting.

Aoko kept her thoughts tightly locked away. She didn't want to think of the young man who went out of his way to deal with a family issue between herself and her sister. That little incident was tightly locked up in the deepest recesses of her mind and would never see the light of day again. Instead, she focused on the kindest, gentlest young man she ever met. No one else was as self sacrificing as him, no one else was willing to fight so hard for something so insubstantial without becoming a zealot. She would listen to his plans, she owed him that much.

Then she'd knock some sense into him.

So Saber told them of the impending war and what he planned on doing. They all, except for Zelretch, thought he was crazy, but they had to admit, it was a good plan. It would work all the better with their help. The collective magi, except Zelretch, put their heads together and began planning on a massive amount of spells and seals that would bring victory to Konoha with minimal loss of life.

Naruto could only watch on in amazement as they planned in exquisite detail so many things that were either impossible or required kage level ninja to perform. This invasion that he was overhearing would never stand a chance.

While they were in discussion, none had noticed how Rider was smirking. This worked perfectly with her plans. In the coming conflict, she could engineer the death of Berserker easily. Archer would be difficult, no, more than difficult. She would have to think of ways to provoke Saber's alter. That man was not to be underestimated.

At the same time, none noticed how Sasuke had not joined them for breakfast. The chaos had been too much for any of them to notice that the last Uchiha in Konoha was not at the table.

Inside his home he held a hand to his neck rubbing it as it continued to ache.

'_**L**__e__**T **__m__**E i**__N__** SA**__sU__**kE. I **__c__**A**__n gi__**Ve yOu**__ p__**O**__w__**ER**_.' it whispered.

_'Shut up_.' Sasuke yelled in his mind. He would be strong. He would be powerful. This was nothing.

'_**hO**__w S__**tR**__o__**N**__g a__**Re y**__O__**u **__r__**E**__a__**l**__Ly__** UcH**__i__**Ha? I**__ta__**CHi iS**__ sT__**iLl yO**__u__**R bET**__te__**R**_.'

_'He won't be for long. I will ask Saber for more power_.' Sasuke thought

'_**h**__e W__**iLl **__r__**E**__f__**U**__s__**E. A**__l__**L **__h__**E **__c__**AR**__e__**S aB**__o__**U**__t i__**S**__ t__**H**__a__**t D**__e__**A**__d l__**AS**__t __**N**__ar__**Ut**__o_.'

Sasuke was spared any more conversation with himself when he head a knock on the door. "Sasuke, you in?" Kakashi called out. Sasuke got up and walked to the door, his cursed seal hid itself within keeping itself from being seen.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said not putting out the honorifics. Kakashi ignored the lack of respect. He had come to make a proposal.

"Sasuke, how would you like to have my undivided attention training you for the finals?" Kakashi offered.

There was only one thing for Sasuke to say. "When do we Start?"

* * *

Author's note: Yeah, sorry it took so long to post. I've been busy. Work, college, clinicals, they all require large parts of my time. So, I finally got to this part, and I have to admit, this chapter was slow to write. It had to be revised a dozen times and I finally cut out great amounts of spam in the chapter. Seriously, most of it was ****. Anyway, here's what I came up with. Next chapter, a time skip to the finals and several unexpected events that will change the world.


	31. Passing Month

Naruto couldn't help but feel lonesome during the break. Saber, his first Servant, who he thought of as family was all but ignoring him. Yes, he knew part of the reason why, he had trampled upon something more valuable than his pride, but it was more than that.

For lack of better words, it was the girls... They were stealing Saber away.

Every meal since they came, he had to stand in a corner or up against the wall instead of his table. His house was filled to the brim with boarders that he had never agreed to take in. Where Rider and Saber slept was beyond him. He suspected that they gave up sleep as it wasn't really needed for Servants. Otherwise, the girls, and Shiki were sleeping in his house.

At least the old man always left after dinner. How he did it was beyond him, but frankly he didn't care. The house was already crowded enough. With the girls visiting, Saber was held up doing a great deal of laundry, cooking, cleaning, and patrolling. Although, unlike the Grail War where patrolling meant searching for various Servants to defeat, Saber and the others would go out and do some mysterious hand motions in various places, usually along the village walls and in street intersections. Whatever magic they were doing, they were leaving him out of it.

The strangest part, was that the village didn't seem to notice them when they went out into patrol. Honestly, when half a dozen new people arrive in the village unannounced, there should have been some sort of commotion. Yet, not one person gave them a glance unless they were buying something. Naruto went up to several villagers trying to see why they were ignoring the girls and found something odd. To the villagers, the new people were unremarkable, in fact, they were so unremarkable, that they hadn't even noticed Saber was in their group.

How did someone miss a group dressed completely unlike any other outfit in the world was beyond him. Yet, they all said the same thing, the newcomers were completely unassuming and uninteresting. Naruto couldn't explain it, so he had to ask one of them. While the girls all blew him off, Shiki was at least willing to answer. Apparently it was a fairly common spell that made people look away from them unless they wished to be seen. Even then, the others would only see normal people and not make the connection.

As a ninja, Naruto was impressed by the spell. If he was able to learn magic, he would have done whatever he could to master that spell. Rin, of course, instantly shot him down by saying he had no magic, he was relying on the demon inside him to feed his Servants. Naruto was shocked by Rin's knowledge of his unwanted resident. But then again, she wasn't exactly normal herself. At least she didn't seem to hold it against him that he had the demon inside him, instead she held it against him that he had 'defiled' Ria's image.

Rider took him aside and informed him that the reason none of them cared that he had a demon was because the old man was a Dead Apostle, basically the ultimate form of a vampire or undead, while Acruied was a True Ancestor, basically, an immortal being at the epitome of creation made to protect a planet, Illya was an artificial human called a Homoculus, Shiki was Immortal, and Rin and Luvia were magi, beings that had lived their entire lives hiding their true selves from the world least they be discovered. Compared to them, what was a person who was imprisoning a Demon? Heck, he fit right in with the whole group.

While that did help him keep calm around the girls, the fact was, they were still hostile to him and Saber did nothing. At least the girls didn't beat him. What they did however was look at him in scorn and promptly ignored whatever he said. He had to turn to Rider again for advise on how to get back into their good graces.

Rider had to leave for a while to consider it, but she did come up with an idea, and it involved having fun with Saber, a definite bonus in Rider's opinion.

* * *

"So Saber," Rider asked after another day of helping set out magical traps and barriers. She herself checked on her own barrier for the Blood Fort newly made. It would be ready long before the tournament. "When will you have that date with Illya you promised?"

That got the homuculus' attention, and Rin and Luvia's. Naruto watched in curiosity as Saber's hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It was clear that the question had evoked some survival mechanism in him. Saber's head slowly turned to see the three girls looking at him in accusatory glares. While Illya did have the promise of a date, there was no way in hell the other two girls would let him go without a date of their own invasion be damned.

Naruto had to admit, what happened next was rather slick.

"Oh," Rider added, "But it wouldn't do for you to leave this village unattended. After all, think of Hanabi."

Saber's forehead literally began sweating buckets.

"Hanabi," The three girls gnashed through their teeth. "Who is Hanabi Shirou?"

"Just someone I helped." Saber explained trying to defuse the bomb in front of him. Of course, Rider wouldn't have any of that. She went on into great detail of his heroic rescue, or at least what Saber had told Naruto that he told her. Then she went on to explain how Hanabi was forever calling him Onii-chan. Illya's eyes narrowed dangerously and Rin and Luvia both clenched fists and their hair began waving in the air ominously. How dare this girl get so intimate with their Shirou. Naruto swore that their eyes were on fire and they were suddenly several feet taller. Must be some sort of jutsu or magic...he hoped. Kami, but if they used that ability on the enemy, there would be no invasion, just a horde running away in fear at the sight of the girls.

While Naruto amused at the events in front of him, it still did not fix the problem. Luckily, that was just stage two of Rider's plan. Whatever anyone might say of her, Rider was good at messing with people, especially Saber. Rider was constantly telling the others of the interests several other female ninjas had in Saber. Both Naruto and Saber had been surprised by the popularity he had developed, but this only antagonized those three on. In addition, Aoko was looking at Saber with a twitch in her eye while Zelretch was silently cackling. As each girl was added, that twitch was getting bigger and more ominous and the cackles were becoming harder and harder to hide. Though, of all the women she mentioned, Rider kept Anko a secret for the moment. It wouldn't do to use the ultimate trump card so early on. Saber had to violently grab Rider and dash off evading spells of death and destruction.

"What will it take?" Saber hissed at her. There was no way he was going to survive very long at this rate.

"Forgive him." Rider said indicating Naruto. "He's young and makes mistakes. Forgive him, or I'll tell them about what you and Anko did in the forest."

Saber paled, but glared at her at the same time. He was not pleased that he was being manipulated. If his young Master was older, that incident would have destroyed friendships and created bitter enemies. But still, he is only twelve years old. Can he really hate him for as long as the contract remains? More importantly, could he withstand more of Rider's interference? No, no he cannot. What was done was painful, but forgiveness must come.

Besides, he still wanted to live.

"All right. I will forgive him." Saber agreed.

"And keep those girls off him." Rider added.

Saber nodded then fled as the others had caught up with them.

The end result of a long drawn out chase that was for some reason completely ignored by the village was that Saber was forced to agree to have a date with all the girls, except Arcuied, individually. Details would be determined by the girls on who got to have the first date. Though Aoko just wanted to straighten Saber's behavior out and stop him from getting any other girls falling for him.

As a last form of punishment, Naruto was roped in to help Saber carry the shopping bags that would inevitably appear.

Naruto had no idea how much girls could buy when they ended up in a completely different world. Even with Kage Bushin, he was still holding enormous amounts of bags. Yet, for as much pain as Naruto had while carrying the bags to the house, Saber was in feeling even worse pain as he saw the last of his savings vanish. All those months of saving, gone in a moment.

After the dates, which Naruto would never try to think about for years, Saber was noticeably more available to Naruto. Saber even gave him great advise on a new technique. That, and Saber was willing to refill his trump card.

Earlier, Saber had been tinkering with sealing scrolls with Naruto and found something interesting that no one noticed. The higher quality sealing scrolls stopped time itself on whatever was seal inside, such as Saber's swords. Foods for example would never spoil inside the scroll, water would always be fresh, and weapons would never deteriorate. Saber had explained how his swords were distortions on the world and would never last more than a few hours. The more powerful the weapon the shorter the time it would last in the world. Simpler nameless weapons could stay in the world for hours, but epic weapons lasted less than an hour. Inside the scrolls, however, they would be available whenever.

Unfortunately, through experimentation, Naruto and Saber found that the weapons could only be sealed once, so Naruto would only have one chance with the weapon until Saber gave him a new one to seal. In addition, there was a limit to how many weapons could be sealed in the scrolls. The higher the rank of the weapons, the more space it took up. Naruto could, for example, use up one scroll to hold one Durandal, or have a dozen Kansho and Bakuyas.

So, Naruto held a small armory within his four sealing scrolls. That was great and all, but without learning how to use them made storing them all but useless. Well, unless, one used something like Excalibur. Unfortunately, Naruto held no magic energy to activate it's killer ability. Thus, many of the copied Noble Phantasms would not work for him. However, Saber was adamant that he hold onto three powerful Noble Phantasms in case of dire emergency while the final scroll held several odd ones that he would be allowed to use in the finals if he had no other alternative.

On the other hand, Rider was busy helping Naruto on his fighting technique. Part of the problem, according to Rider, was that he was too stiff in his movements. Though she had not fought as often as Saber, she was also experienced in combat and had some helpful pointers for Naruto's combat. She began working on his flexibility so that Naruto could attack from the oddest positions. Though he would take years to achieve a fraction of Rider's flexibility, he was definitely far more flexible than before.

Though, privately, Rider had also had him increase his flexibility for the bed whenever he had his first time. Whoever the girl was, she would find that Naruto unconsciously knew several exotic positions courtesy of Rider...

Still, Saber was treating Naruto better. He sat at the table every meal, and Saber kept reminding the girls that what ever passed between Master and Servant was their own business, so please back off. Didn't help much, but at least Saber was not encouraging them unconsciously like he had before.

* * *

Aoko stayed back with Zelretch while the others went out shopping. The Second Magician had asked the Fifth to stay so that he could discuss something with her.

"What is it Zelretch?" Aoko asked. The old man never asked for her to do anything unless it was serious.

"We'll be needed back soon." The old vampire told her. "The lords are gathering for the annual meeting."

"So?" Aoko asked. She didn't care a wit about those peacocks. True, she had once been a part of the Mage's association, but she had left on a lark and never look back. The old stiffs were way too formal and annoying for her tastes. They all wanted to use her as a weapon against the threats to the Mage's Association. Why bother with all that when she could have the time of her life on the road. The Sealing Designation on her sister had not helped matters either.

"Aoko, it is important. The topic for this meeting directly affects you and your family."

"Family?" Aoko said. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Touko!" True, the two of them had fought over who would be the head of the family, but they had patched things up a bit courtesy of Shirou. That boy was the catalyst needed for the two to reconcile over past differences. To be frank, he had guilt tripped her into doing it. There had been more to it, but she had no intention of thinking about it.

Aoko gritted her teeth she had intended on helping out Shirou here, but it seemed she would need to put the fear of the Blue back into the Association again. No one, besides herself, was messing with her sister.

Zelretch smiled. Everything was going as planned. There was no need for the Fifth to be here. In fact, it would be counter productive for the mistress of Blue to be here. While his apprentices and the Einzbern could be discrete, Aoko was nothing more than a blatant advertising of magic. It hadn't taken much for him to whisper in the ears of a few power hungry Lords to bring up the discussion of dealing with Sealing Designates that had fled. With Blue out of the picture, things would not change much, he had faith in the Distortion. The Faker would find victory with or without the aid of the others.

Besides, his 'granddaughter' and her husband would be there to deal with anything he missed.

All the while, Aoko began exuding an ominous dark aura that promised massive explosions. Lots of massive explosions

* * *

The break between the second exam and the finals had been intense for the rest of the various genin.

Neji had partnered with TenTen to perfect his eyes and created the ultimate defensive jutsu of his clan Kaiten. Using his chakra points, he leaked out chakra while spinning quickly forming a dome of chakra that repelled all attacks. With this, Neji was certain that he could withstand any attacks yet attack people at the same time. What he was worried about was Gaara's sand attacks. Kaiten did not work underground, though it did drill into the ground everywhere except where he was spinning. That one spot could be a fatal weakness. He tried time and again to fix that flaw, but Kaiten required him to stay in one spot. Instead, he focused on switching from Kaiten to dodging at a moments notice by using a rather dangerous training technique.

Dangerous as in any other instructor would not attempt it, for Gai-sensei, it was par for the course. In Neji's case, it involved spinning on top of an explosive tag that had a small fuse. TenTen had refused to give him some of the explosive tags initially citing that he was going to blow his legs off, but when Neji bought his own, TenTen relented as she had some of the weaker tags that would only singe his feet. By the end of the training, Neji was confident that with his eyes he could evade any of Gaara's attacks. The only thing left was the sand armor, but he ran out of time to figure out how to get past that barrier.

Oh well, if he could not beat the boy, then that was what fate dictated.

Naruto, on the other hand would be easy to defeat. The boy had to understand that fate would not let him win his match against Neji. What was he going to do, Orange flash? Neji smirked slightly at the thought of that move. While using shadow clones in large numbers was impressive, the way it was used was so crude. Neji was confident that his abilities would easily dominate over the boy.

* * *

Sasuke spent the month learning a powerful jutsu known as Chidori, a lightning jutsu that resembled a straight charge at the enemy. Normally this jutsu would be suicide to use, but with the sharingan, it was possible to see what was about to occur and dodge the attacks. With his eyes, Sasuke now had the ability to kill even jonin level opponents. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at thought of ramming his arm through Itachi. His older brother would never be able to stop this move. He was too fast and too dangerous for Itachi to live now...probably. After all, it's not like his brother was a monster that could stop his attacks with one arm, right? No, no, he would not go into that route now. First, he would focus on getting better with this technique. So far, the best he could do was make two Chidoris in a day. The sheer amount of chakra required to make it was staggering. Even Kakashi was severely limited to two or three a day himself with his chakra reserves.

Ah, but Kakashi wasn't Sasuke. He didn't have the drive Sasuke had, the hate the rage.

'_**yE**__s,__** HaT**__e r__**A**__g__**E. Y**__o__**U **__a__**R**__e t__**He b**__E__**s**__t__**, tH**__e s__**T**__r__**o**__nG__**eS**__t,__** T**__h__**E**__ g__**ReAtEsT. L**__e__**T **__m__**E hE**__lp__**. I **__c__**A**__n g__**I**__v__**E**__ y__**O**__u m__**O**__r__**E p**__Ow__**E**__r__**. **__J__**us**__T__** aS**__k a__**N**__d __**I**__t__** I**__s y__**OU**__r__**S A**__v__**E**__n__**G**__e__**R**_.'

He could hear it inside his mind, the whispering. Whatever it was, it was enticing to hear. No matter his disappointment, it encouraged him, pushed him on to be more. Maybe, maybe it was just a part of himself, a part that he had ignored for too long. Was it too much to just try relaxing and letting the seal gr-

No

Nononono. He was an elite, an Uchiha. He would not rely on anyone else besides himself.

'_**P**__l__**E**__As__**E S**__a__**S**__uk__**E-**__k__**U**__n__**. I**__ j__**U**__s__**T **__w__**A**__n__**T **__t__**O **__h__**E**__Lp_.'

No, he would not. Besides, Kakashi was watching him. He would have to experiment when he was alone. There was no way that he would let Kakashi steal it from him before he decided on what to do.

* * *

Gaara was making life miserable to his siblings. All day and night he would switch between raging and frothing at the mouth to whimpering to 'Mother.' The demon was raging that Berserker had failed and that it's offering of blood had been denied. What was worse, the one time he had gone out to find some blood, a giant arrow slammed into the ground at his feet. A clear warning that he was not allowed to kill anyone here. While the sand could protect him, the arrow seemed dangerous to Gaara. It seemed to hunger for a target, especially one such as a demon.

So, here he was, stuck inside a hotel room with only his siblings and occasionally Baki for company. While he did have the urge to kill everyone of them, at least he held back on it. It still made him sound like a deranged madman with his constant mutterings and glares. Hie every free thought, when not being bombarded by 'Mother', was on killing the Servant and his Master. Surely, killing the two of them would vindicate his reason for existing and give him the greatest pleasure he had ever experienced.

Temari and Kankuro took every opportunity they had to find a way to stay away from the hotel. While the arrow had warned Gaara off, there seemed to be no problem for the two of them to leave the building. Temari would head towards the various training grounds to work on her control of the wind and work on her summoning jutsu. While the Weasels were old companions of her family, she was still vastly inexperienced summoning any but the lower level creatures. Lower level as in those who could only destroy a an area a few hundred feet wide. The medium level Weasels could easily destroy everything with a mile or two. It was said the the Lord Weasel could conjure a tornado in his passing that could travel for several hundred miles, but not ever her father could summon the Lord. Only Gaara, if he was sane enough for the Weasels to allow him to make a contract with them, would have been able to summon the Lord.

Still, she would not be discouraged, she had a job to do and she would do it to the best of her ability.

In the mean time, she began considering the best way to defeat any possible opponents. The Nara boy had kept his abilities hidden except fro the shadow mimic jutus. While dangerous if she was caught, all she had to do was be smart and be aware. The Aburame was no problem if she kept hitting the bugs with wind jutsu, but the two kunoichis were an interesting bunch. The pink head may not have many jutsus, but she was clearly an expert on poisons. Any and all contact with her and her weapons was to be avoided at all costs. The worst of her potential opponents was the Naru girl. Lightning trumped wind any day, and she was a powerful Bloodline Limit user.

The others were not deemed issues as Gaara was going to kill them. She shuddered at the thought and went back to work.

Kankuro, on the other hand, was working on his puppet jutsu. While he could use all the abilities of Crow or Black Ant alone, he still could not figure out how to manipulate both puppets at once. He knew it was possible to control multiple puppets at once, but while the legendary Chiyo could manipulate ten puppets, one for each of her fingers, Kankuro was no where near her level. The problem was that manipulating multiple puppets required unmatched dexterity in the fingers. Every twitch had to be perfect and distinct. To do anything less would only create tangles and/or create faulty movements in the puppet. No, perfection was required for any puppet master lest the puppet fail at a critical moment.

He tried once more to control both puppets at once, and found a new combination of the two of them. Still, it wasn't battle worthy. Kankuro filed the move away for future reference and tried a new one, only to tangle his threads.

Yeah, being a puppet master sucked sometimes. Years of work and failure in hopes of becoming slightly better. Still, there was no denying that he enjoyed toying with his enemies and using his puppets. Where else could a guy play with figurines and use them in combat? Even better, puppet masters were viewed with respect in the village.

Now then, back to work. The invasion was coming soon, and he wanted to live.

* * *

Naru, Tamaki, Ace, and Yugito were constantly going to one of the available training grounds and working to the bone to improve. Ace was still upset that he had humiliated himself in front of so many rival genin for falling straight into the Nara's trap. Tamaki on the other hand was busy trying to learn some jutsu that could counter the Aburame's bugs should he ever meet one in the field. To be weak during a competition was one thing, to be weak in a mission was another. If he did not become stronger, he would die. Naru and Yugito were constantly sparring improving her reaction timing so that she could avoid any chance of being poisoned. In addition, she was beign trained how to counter puppets using long range attacks and how to swiftly kill off any bugs in her general area using Black Cloud.

The three genin noticed, but never dared to asked, that their Sensei was always glaring at Archer. Whatever she had been told by the strange woman had caused her to always glare whenever she saw the man. Every now and then, they would hear her mutter things like "Fool, what were you thinking?" and "Didn't you see how where it was going to lead?" Whatever these ramblings meant, Archer would always stay back from Yugito. Always in sight, but at least a good hundred meters unless Yugito came towards him. This usually ended with her dragging him away to scold him away from the others.

Yet, Archer seemed not to mind. For some reason, he seemed to stand a bit taller, a bit prouder. He had always been a bitter tired man from whatever conflicts he had endured. But now, it seemed like he had a new purpose in life. Ace, of course, was ecstatic that his idol was happier, if only marginally. He would constantly bombard Archer for training lessons. Tamaki and Naru always wondered why he wanted to learn from Archer. All the guy did was beat him up in sparring matches. Still, Archer insisted that it was the fastest way to learn. Whether that was true or not, Tamaki and Naru were not going to argue with him while he got the tar beat out of him. Tamaki because it was too much of a hassle, and Naru was looking for any excuse to snuggle beside him such as when she treated his wounds.

Tamaki watched the relationship between Naru and Ace with a mixture of skepticism and worry. The fact was, while Naru was not the heir to her clan, she was still expected to marry someone strong. While Ace was a close second in strength for the team strength wise, he was always rushing things too much. If he didn't stow down, the rest of them would have to start planning the funeral. On the other hand, if Ace wised up and kept getting stronger, Naru's clan would have no objections with her marrying Ace into the family.

Only the future could tell what would happen between the two, and he would do his best to ensure that they had happy lives. Even if it cost him his own...

* * *

Sakura was enduring the most difficult month in her life, including the month with boot camp and the month in Wave. Anko was running her butt ragged getting her physically stronger, tougher, and nastier. She couldn't roll out of bed in the morning without having to disarm traps, dodge needles, or reach for a vial of antitoxins that had been injected into her a few minutes ago. Anko was clearly working out her frustration out on Sakura as Saber's movements had become impossible to track. There was no way for her to locate the elusive man in red and Rider had not shown up to help her in her conquest.

Therefore, she spent all her time tortur...er...training, yeah, training Sakura to try to calm herself down. The only reason she was not going completely basaltic and gone hunting was that she had finally been approved for being promoted a jonin. Sure, there was the month long observation and testing perios that she would have to endure after the chunin exams (and the battle), but with the seal removed, he chakra control was perfect and she was in no risk of falling apart at the wrong time.

Day in and day out, Sakura was trained in her martial arts style and poison making. Sakura learned not only how to make deadlier poisons, but also how to make various battle stimulants. Dangerous, but if circumstances required it, Sakura could fight on the same level of a veteran chunin. Her mind was constantly tested on how to fight against various opponents in varying terrain and weather. The challenges pushed her mind to the limit, but it was rewarding. Even with her miniscule skills, she was sure that she could defeat any of the other opponents by out thinking them. Well, all except Shikumaru maybe...

Anko was impressed at how well the pink head absorbed her instructions. She was able to remember complicated instructions the first time and repeat them back without mistakes. Not only was this good for poison making, but it would also be good for memorizing overheard conversations in future missions. Secretly, Anko was proud of her unofficial apprentice. The fledgling kunoichi had the same drive as her younger self...at least before the betrayal. Anko swore that she would never betray the girl like she was betrayed.

"All right Sakura, due to your efforts, let me teach you a new poison. One of my personal favorites, Cyanide" Anko said with an evil smirk. Sakura smiled as well in an almost mirror fashion.

Across the village, several people began shivering in fear as though something dangerous was forming and they weren't doing anything to prevent it.

* * *

Shino spent his month training with both his team and his father. In addition, he constantly spent a great deal of time looking for new insects that could prove useful to his family. Though he was unable to find any useful insects, he did find a new subspecies of the walking stick and cicada. While he never showed it, Shino was slightly annoyed that he had not been able to show how strong he was like the rest of his team. The fact that his opponent forfeited was a sound strategic move, and his clan emphasized the distancing of emotion, but he was still annoyed slightly. How was he supposed to show his abilities off if his opponents forfeited.

Shino mentally reviewed his first opponent and sighed. The puppet wielder would be unable to do much of anything against him. His bugs would feast upon his chakra easily. Those chakra strings would be easy to destroy. But still, there was a chance that the Suna nin had some other tricks up his sleeve. Shino arched his eyebrows slightly in his form of a shrug and went back to practicing. He would do the best he could do, no one could ask for more.

* * *

As for Shikumaru. Well, he spent his month playing shogi with Asuma, cloud watching, and calling pretty much anything involving work as troublesome, but that was to be expected anyway. Ino was a pain trying to get him to practice more. The more she yelled, the more he sighed and said that it was "Troublesome". This of course only spurred her on to berate him further. It was a constant cycle that was only broken by Asuma when he pointed out that strategy was as important as skills. Ino would blush thinking of her loss to Sakura and go off on her own to train in her clan jutsus. Choji on the other hand was working out as hard as he could to avenge his loss. He had not endured the Forest of Death, twice, just to go down so easily. It grated on him that the Kumo nin had easily crushed him with one more. True, it was a powerful Bloodline Limit, but still...it hurt to see all his hard work end for naught. He would constantly ask his father to help him out on mastering the various ways to stretch his body in anticipation of the next chunin exam.

* * *

While the genin were busy with their lives, the adults of Konoha were silently becoming afraid of the situation spiraling out of their control. Many different areas of Konoha were suddenly becoming frightening to Inuzuka dogs and Aburame insects. For some reason, the dogs and bugs reported that these areas felt wrong, sickening, distorted. Yet, no one else could identify what it was that was causing it. Several times the jonins cordoned off the area sighting evaluating construction and structural integrity of the area, but the number of areas was spreading quickly.

At first, it was only in the outer most regions, more particularly the areas that would have been easy to use in an invasion. Then the areas grew and grew and moved closer in to the center of the village culminating at the stadium. After they had marked down all the areas where the wrongness extended on a map something became apparent. It looked like some sort of complex maze. The Hokage spent half his days trying to determine how these areas were growing without them finding out whoever was causing it.

It was clear that the areas were growing in the daytime, therefore, someone was doing this in the daytime. Yet, no one reported any particular pattern of appearances there. In fact, a few time the Inuzuka dogs reported an area had become wrong as they were patrolling through an empty street.

(Actually, Saber and company were right next to them, but their magic was too good for them to notice. After all, most magi, with the glaring exception of lousy magi like Shirou, had evaded the notice of their world for a thousand years.)

The Hokage was contently rubbing his head from the headaches and taking as many pain medications he could. Either Orochimaru and his minions were doing some sort of powerful jutsu, or there was another party involved in this. He had been puzzling over who that possibility might be, and came with several potential ideas.

The first, and most obvious answer was Orochimaru or Suna. Yet, this kind of jutsu was beyond anything he had ever seen. Then there was those nins from Kumo, he still recalled Saber reporting that they were doing something when they came to the village. In fact, they were in many of the areas marked on the map. Was Kumo in on the invasion as well? If so, then Konoha was probably doomed. While Oto and Suna could be fought off, Kumo had a military might that was almost twice as large as Konoha. If Kumo was involved, then the best he could hope for was to evacuate all the civilians, young, and old, while the rest of them fought a delaying measure to buy them time. Sarutobi seriously considered asking for help from the old bastard in Iwa, but Iwa was still sore about it's losses from the Fourth. Kiri was no good as they were still in a civil war, thought his sources were able to determine that the Third Mizukage and his men had fled the village and the rebels had taken control. Still, Kiri would be unavailable to negotiate with for some time.

Yet, as Sarutobi looked at the map, he couldn't help but think that thins might be to their advantage. They knew where the wrong areas are, they know the paths to avoid them, and they can easily memorize it.

Yes, looking at it now, unless this was a jutsu that would cause the entire village to explode, there would be little problem avoiding the wrongness, unfortunately, it came down to timing. If these areas flared up unexpectedly, there was a good chance that there would be civilian casualties.

Sarutobi rubbed his head again, he felt like he was playing, shogi, Go, and chess at the same time against three opponents. While he was called the Professor and the God of Shinobi, he was still a man, a tired old man who was tired of wars. Yet, it seemed that his foolish apprentice was still planning on these wasteful actions. So, it would be up to him to deal with his wayward student...and his mistake. ***Sigh*** How did it come to this? Tsunade was drowning her sorrows in alcohol and gambling, Jiraiya kept putting on a smiling face while enduring the pain of losing all his students and seeing his hopes of the future fade before his eyes, and Orochimaru was killing countless people on his quest to find his parents and running from death.

Looking back, maybe he wasn't cut out to teach anyone. He was the Hokage, there wasn't enough time to teach them everything. He had taken in the three most talented graduates of the time and put them into a team. At first, it seemed like a good idea, but something must have gone wrong in the process...

'_No, I know where it all went wrong. Nawaki. The day he died, everything changed. Tsunade began her downward spiral into despair and Orochimaru probably began his experimentation. Jiraiya tried to make her happy, but she fell for Dan. Dan who now lies in a shallow grave somewhere in a forgotten battlefield.'_

The Hokage lowered his head and thought back on his young pupils. They had been inspiring, true believers of his will of fire who were supposed to become more than he ever could. Now look at them.

Tsunade: The greatest medical ninja in history, now a drunk in perpetual debt. A missing nin in all but name in hopes that she might forgive the village that took everyone that mattered to her. While physically powerful, she was technically the weakest of the batch as most of techniques were medical jutsu. Add in her phobia of blood and she was all but useless.

Jiraiya: A legendary sage trained by the toads, spends his days writing erotic material and hunting for a traitor. Though he was a good spymaster, he was forever getting himself in trouble with women. When it came down to it, Jiraiya would be a terrible Hokage. He couldn't see the long term effects of his actions and was terrible at negotiating.

Orochimaru: A traitor. Forever delving deeper into the darkest of arts looking for immortality and resurrection. No matter how many bodies piled beneath his feet, his best and brightest student, the one he had considered as the Fourth Hokage, was a monster. Sarutobi shuddered to think of what would have happened if he had chosen Orochimaru as the Hokage instead of Minato.

Three legendary Sannin, ha! What a joke, more like the legendary failure. There was a reason that the best genin in the village were split up into various teams. Not so that the teams would be evened out, but to prevent any more fuck ups like his team became. The strongest genin would focus on their training without feeling too competitive with the other team members while the weaker ones would feel slightly inferior, but would burn with the need to become more than what they were currently.

While Kakashi might be anticipating his team all becoming chunin on their first try like the Legendary Sannin, Sarutobi could only grimace with worry. Would Team Seven end up like his team? Would they break apart and fall into ruin like his or would there finally be a team that could do the impossible time and time again?

Honestly, were it not for Saber's...unique ministrations, Sarutobi would have placed everything he owned on the team braking. Sasuke had been nothing but vengeance incarnate, Sakura had been a smart fangirl, and Naruto was the village idiot. Yet, Saber had beaten most of the flaws out of their system and, with minimal aide from Kakashi, turned them into a real team.

Saber...the man was up to something, he was sure of it. But what? As far as his Anbu could tell, he was either staying in the Uchiha compound, or he was wandering almost aimlessly in the village. Whatever he was up to, Saber was discrete. Even Danzo had not found anything, or at least found anything important enough to warrant telling his rival. What was going on? Maybe he should have included Saber into the planning process for the village, but no. Saber was an outsider, an outsider who cared, but an outsider none the less. The villages problems were not for foreigners no matter how much they cared.

Sarutobi rubbed his head again while he pulled out some pain killers. This headache was going to kill him before the war did.

It was the night before the exams, and Naruto Dreamed (and Rider watched)

Months fly by after the war. For most people, the strange evens during the two weeks in winter have been forgotten. Lost loved ones are mourned, buried, and left behind as the people move forward. As tragic as death is, people cannot remain in place mourning the lost. Life must move forward, else it will stagnate, and stagnation leads to death. The school is repaired and the students return, and with them come the normal problems civilian teenagers deal with. Love, heartbreak, petty issues, these things are their whole worlds.

But not for Shirou.

His life has become different since the war. So many things had changed since the war, the first of which was Illya...

"Hold still," Taiga yells as she chases Illya round the table.

"Yada," Illya says cheerfully as she dodges the tiger of Fuyuki easily.

"Get back here you demon," Taiga roared

"No way obaasan" Illya yelled causing Taiga to freeze for a second. Suddenly, behind her a giant tiger's face appeared behind Taiga and roared.

"Obaasaan! I'm only in my twenties you brat."

Shirou is in the kitchen making dinner with Sakura while Taiga and Illya romp around the dining room fighting to determine who will have the control of the T.V. Remote. Ever since the war ended, Illya has been staying at Shirou's house.

Well, not staying exactly, Illya has actually been sleeping at Taiga's house after Shirou explained how she was now an orphan. Illya had already explained to him how she was Kiritsugi's biological daughter and therefore, Shirou was her adopted brother. This news was shocking to say the least to Shirou, but he accepted it with a smile. He had family again, and he would do everything he could to take care of his little sister. Still, Shirou was too young to take care of little girls, or at least that's what Taiga said. If Naruto had it figured right, Illya was actually the older sister by about a year. Or was it younger? He was never that good with math to begin with.

Anyways, Illya was basically dragged away from Shirou and force to sleep at the Fujimura residence. That said, unless she was sleeping, she was staying at Shirou's house. Illya was a force that brought some life into that house. Where it had once been a dead place, Illya brought life and light to it. She was forever teasing Shirou, Sakura, and Taiga and having a blast.

Illya would have been sent to school, but she had declared that she was too smart for school. Taiga had then brought home a practice test for college in hopes of proving Illya wrong...only for it to backfire. Illya was smart, like crazy smart. Every test she took she got a hundred percent on. Taiga had bowed her head in shame, then demanded something outrageous to eat from Shirou.

Some things never change.

The second thing that was different was Rin...

A few months after the war, Rin left. No nothing dramatic like dying, instead, she had been accepted into a place called the Clock Tower. From the sound of it, it was clearly a powerful organization of Magi. Apparently, she was accepted into the organization for three reasons. First, she was classified as and Average One. While the title was mediocre sounding, in actuality, it meant that Rin had an affinity with the Five Great Elements, a rare and valued attribute. Second, she was a genius that came only once or twice in a generation. Third, she was a Master, that title of having participated in the Grail War granted her a great deal of clout and respect. She had, after all, summoned a Heroic spirit to fight for her cause. By basically performing a miracle, her application into the tower was approved. She was now accepted into the Clock Tower's Department of Mineralology. Or as Illya called it, "The Boring place where they polish rocks all day long"

Rin had not been amused by Illya's comment to say the least and resulted in much hair pulling and Gandrs shot with little accuracy.

End result, Shirou was hit by two bullets and had to lay down sick as a dog for two days.

Anyways, Rin left for the Tower and told Shirou that he was in charge of watching over her land (Fuyuki) as her proxy while she was away.

As she headed off for her flight, she turned to Shirou.

"Ah, right," She said with a strange, yet kind smile, "It would be a good idea to brush up on the world of magi Shirou." With that, she took out a key and tossed it to him. "Feel free to browse my library and brush up on the facts." Shirou was touched by this gesture. Magi guard their library almost as hard as their workshop. For her to give this to him was a profound gesture.

Which leads directly to the last, and most significant thing that changed since the war.

Shirou...

Before the war, he had been dedicating himself to the eventual conflicts he would face as a hero. His magic was a joke, but he had kept on regardless. Now, with properly working Magic Circuits and a style of magic that worked for him, Shirou's training intensified. He worked out more, pushing his body to new limits. Hundreds of sit ups, push ups, weights, miles of road work, swordsmanship, archery, and above all, Magic.

Where he used to have difficulty even forming a magical circuit, now he was forming weapons, no not weapons, Noble Phantasms. Weapons that could destroy cities in a single swipe, weapons that rode on the wings of death, weapons that inspired either awe or fear. Illya loved watching as he Traced the various weapons of the long forgotten past.

Shirou's archery was, as usual, perfect. He never missed unless he focused on missing. His arrows always went exactly where he wanted them to go. He could, and did once just to try it, put six arrows through each other directly on the bulls eye. It looked like something out of the movies, but that just proved how deadly he was with arrows.

As for his swordsmanship, it was improving., To Naruto, it looked nothing like Saber's perfected style. While it was still based around using countless weapons in an instant, it was sloppy looking. Where Saber was precise on how much of his body was left open, his younger self left too big a hole in his defenses. Not that he could really tell as he didn't have an opponent to face. It appeared that he would have a long road to perfecting his swordsmanship.

When he wasn't training, he was cooking, studying for school, in Rin's library learning of the world of magi, or strangely enough, composing poetry.

Poetry.

When did it start? It was hard to tell, but he was constantly going back and rewriting the same poem. It was like some sort of demon that refused to let up on him until he got it right, whatever it was.

I am one with my sword.

My body is steel and my blood is fire

I will clashed with mighty opponents

Never knowing victory

Nor facing defeat

Yet, I am a hollow sword

For all that I will combat, for all that I will face

She has left me, here in this world

My body is made of swords.

Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood

I have given up that which I treasure most

unaware of loss, not aware of gain

To fight meaningless battles

Against meaningless enemies

Is this all that is left for me?

Over and over again he wrote the poem in new renditions, new styles, but it always came back. Some were of hope, some were of despair. Some were of the possible future, some were of the past. At times, the style of the poem became so different from the earlier renditions that it stuck out from the others

I can see where I will go, yet not where I have been,

I can see the outside, but I'm blind within.

Fire is my blood, but my heart is cold,

Steel is my bone, but my soul is old.

My hands can feel, but never grasp,

Death is obscure, Life is a rasp,

I cannot hope, I can only pray,

Before Emiya fades away.

But then the poem began seeing something, a phrase, right at the end of the poem. Only those who knew what to look for would understand the significance of it.

I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body, and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

Unaware or loss, nor aware of gain

Waiting for ones arrival

This is the only path

My whole life was unlimited blade works

I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body, and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

Unaware of her presence, nor aware of her absence

Searching for my destination I have no regrets

This is the only path

My whole life will be an unlimited blade works

Unlimited blade works...both Naruto and Rider recognized it as Saber's Noble Phantasm, his one true Noble Phantasm. It is a fitting name for what Saber is. He is a repository of countless weapons from countless battlefields and wars. Every weapon, every blade perfectly remembered and copied from their forging methods to the people they killed to how they met their ends. He is the recorder of countless heroes both famous and forgotten. What they endured, he remembers. What they fought he recalls. He knows what the heroes of old faced, the decisions they made, and how the heroes died, and he is not afraid to follow in their paths and become a hero himself.

Something was changing in him, something wrong, yet it would also be correct in saying that it was always there to begin with. Shirou had always been...different. Who else would plan from childhood to seriously become a hero? Who else would be willing to live a life of pain and sacrifice for the countless masses who will never fully understand who he is and why he acts the way he does?

Yet, as often as the poems sounded ominous, Shirou was smiling, for he had found hope. In an ancient text covered in dust in Rin's library, he learned of an old legend, the Tale of the Two Lost Lovers. It told of how two people who were separated by time and space could see each other again if two impossible things were met.

One must wait forever, never losing the wish to see the other. No matter how much time passes, that one must continue to patiently wait for the other wishing to see the other again.

The other condition was that one must search forever to find the other. No matter what distractions lay in the way, no matter how much pain and torment the searcher endures, the searcher must continue to look for the one who waits.

Only when these two impossible conditions are met can the two be reunited again.

I have seen where I will go, yet not where I will be

Have witnessed much, but have yet to see

Fire is my blood, and my heart is steady

Steel is my bone, and my soul is ready

My swords will cut, but never rust

Life was false, but in death I trust

I cannot stop, I could not flee

I can only pray that she waits for me.

Impossible, who could wait for eternity never wavering in resolve to see the other again? Who could search forever, enduring who knows how many trials and tribulations to find the other one? No, it was impossible, no one had that kind of resolve, right?

But Shirou believed, he believed that she would wait for him, forever if she had to.

I am the bone of my sword

Iron is my body, and Fire is my Heart

I will overcome countless battlefields

Without retreating, or wavering in resolve

Forever searching for her

As long as she waits, I will fight

Here in Unlimited Blade Works

And so a year passed by...relatively quietly. Anyone who has Taiga visiting on a regular basis has no right to say that the year passed by quietly.

Although, there was this strange incident about six months after the grail war. Everything seemed to be covered in fog for a few days. Everything was hard to see, everything was hard to remember. Was there a man covered in tattoos? Was that an army of shadows? Whatever happened was forgotten, but a woman showed up at the door of Shirou's house for a bit before leaving after the fog lifted. Strange woman, purple hair, business suit and gloves. It looked like she wanted to come in, like she recognized the place, but hesitated and finally left.

Weird woman.

Yet, in the month of February, in an almost anniversary of the Grail War something happened significant happened. Something that changed Shirou's life and ripped out any hope of ordinary days.

The Einzberns arrived.

As fate would have it, Illya was spending the night in the Emiya residence on one of her frequent sleepovers. Shirou was, as usual, in his shed/workshop working on his latest projection when the house alarms went off.

"What the?' Shirou spoke aloud as he dashed out of the house. What he beheld was an old man, six homucli and two other humans. "What are you doing?" Shirou asked as he mentally began tracing various weapons.

"Where is she?" the old man asked.

"Who?" Shirou question.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern. It's time for her to come home."

Shirou blinked, "She is home."

The old's hand twitched and one of the Homuculi dashed forward wielding a massive ax. Shirou's honed reflexes forced his body to roll to the side even as he traced two swords, Kansho and Bakuya. The Homunculus tried again and again to kill him, the creature's strength was beyond human. But then again, so was Shirou's his body was now stronger through his honed magic. As fast as the homunculus was, as strong as it was, Shirou was better. It was an impressive difference from what Shirou had been at the beginning of the Grail war. Where had had once been a flailing meat-shield, now, he was a a competent fighter. Again and again the Homunculus attacked him, and each time he deflected it. Still, compared to Saber's or Archer's forms, this was a pathetic show. Either of the Servants could have easily countered the attacks rather than just parrying them.

Yet, as he was busy, the rest of the group walked towards the house, intent on getting to Illya. No, he would not allow that, Shirou would not allow the last of his family to vanish before his eyes. He focused on his limbs and forced even more magic into them to reinforce them. Beneath his clothes his skin hardened and sharpened. Small jagged points poked through his pants.

Pain

His world was pain, but he couldn't focus on that now. Illya, must focus on Illya. With a mighty swing he cleaved the ax in two on the middle of the shaft and dashed to get in front of the intruders.

"Move." The old man commanded like it was his god given right to.

Instead, Shirou brought his blades up in combat stance. He would not retreat, he would not surrender.

"I am the bone of my sword."

Two of the homunculi dashed forward as soon as they heard the aria. One raised a massive mace while the other swung a giant hammer. He tried, oh how he tried to parry their attacks, but these two were different. The other homunculus was nothing compared to these two. These two were clearly made for combat. Shirou was sent flying backwards into his house in a reverse image of the time he fought Lancer. Shirou flew end over end through the glass on top of the table breaking it in an instant and smashed into a wall.

His side hurt from the blow, but unlike the time with Herakles, his side was not split open. Instead, his side looked, for a second, like countless miniature blades interlocking together. All in all, other than a few bruised organs, he was fine.

"Mugu, what's going on onii-chan?" Illya asked sleepily as she came to the source of the sound. She was dressed in a frilly white night gown that covered most of her body save her feet and hands. In a pure instinctive move, Shirou grabbed Illya and dashed out of the house in the opposite direction of the intruders.

"Eh? Onii-chan? What's wrong?" She asked seeing the seriousness in Shirou's face as he ran out of the house and down the street far faster than any normal human could hope. The world's fastest man would have looked slow compared to Shirou right now.

Illya looked back and her eyes widened. "Stella? Lysritt?"

"Ojou-sama," The two said as they chased Shirou. Behind them were the two combat Homuculus slowly closing the distance. "It's time to go home."

"Ehhhh? But I like it here." Illya moaned ignoring the sheer panic Shirou was in and the seriousness of the artificial humans.

*Sigh* "Ojou-sama, Jubstacheit-sama has ordered your return so that the family may extract the power of the Holy Grail residing in you."

"Yaaadaaa." Illya said sticking out her tongue.

Ignoring the whole thing, Shirou was dashing on rooftops panting all the way. His body, while reinforced, was tiring. He had been sprinting incredible speeds for the past several minutes and was tiring. Looking around, he noticed that he was instinctivly heading to the last place in the world he ever wanted to go.

The church.

Why? Why was he going there? Oh yeah...that was where he was supposed to head if he ever wanted sanctuary from the Grail War...

Well, it would do probably. Kirei was dead, but that room, that dark corridor would be an acceptable place to fight. Long dark hallway, only one way in or out, narrow passages that would impede the giant weapons. Yes, for a last stand, this place would do well; and who knows, maybe the church could give him sanctuary. He'd have to a pay a price or something, but he would not allow the bastards to take his sister away from him. He put on a new burst of speed and burst into the church.

For a brief second he could see someone with long white hair playing on the old organ, but he was moving too fast for him to take more than a glance before he ran straight for the dark staircase. He almost wept when he saw that the staircase had vanished. Clearly the church had found and covered it up.

"Trace on."

In his hands a large white spiral sword appeared. Calaborg, a sword d that could pass through rock like water. With three swings, the floor was broken and the staircase was revealed.

**S**_om_**E**_t_**HI**_n_**_g_...**_.i_**S **_w_**R**_o_**N**_g_

**G**_o_** B**_a_**C**_k_

**T**_h_**E**_r_**E **_i_**S **_n_**O**_t_**H**_i_**N**_g h_**ER**_e_

Seems like the evil of this place had not diminished over the year. Fine, he could work with that. Illya clung to him all the tighter as she could feel the darkness trying to chock the life out of here.

"I don't like this Shirou. This is a bad place."

"I know Illya, I know. But it's the best place to fight right now." Here could hear footsteps running in their direction. Whether it was the white haired person or the enemy he did not know or care at the moment. He had no choice, he made his way down into the darkness holding Illya all the tighter.

The staircase was still as dark as he remembered. All light was sucked out, but he knew the ground, so he could dash down with little risk of falling. No, he would not fall, nothing would hurt Illya. All around him the darkness enveloped them, trying to consume them, but the contact of each other held the evil at bay.

Soon, they were at the bottom. Shirou knew what there was to see, an ancient temple dedicated to death and corruption. So why, why did it feel less threatening than before? Why did the place not smell like death and medicine? Ah, they must have cleaned up the bodies. Still...no creature came hear willingly. No spiders, not ants, no roaches. All living things avoided this place so saturated by the evil of a fallen priest and a mad king.

Tap Tap Tap

He could hear footsteps making their way down. By the sound of it, it was only one person. So either only one was clumsy enough to make noise as they approached, or it was a single person. He placed Illya down and stood at the bottom of the stairway.

"I am the Bone of my Sword." he intoned. In his hands appeared the Sword of Choosing, the Sword of Owed victory, Caliburn. Here in the darkness, it seemed to radiate a light, a warm soothing light that pushed back the darkness.

"Haff, Haff." the one who was descending was breathing heavily. Like the person was tired, or in pain. Shirou stood his ground, sword at the ready. He would die before he let the Einzberns dissect Illya.

"Um, hello there. *Haff Haff* Might I *Haff Haff* ask why you are down *Haff Haff*here? No wait, *Haff Haff* actually how did you know about this place?"

At the edge of his vision came a short woman with long white hair and a red scarf. His magical sense told him that this woman had magic of some sort. While it was hard to tell in the dark, he could see that she was wearing the vestments of the church.

And she was bleeding.

Rather badly actually.

Normally, someone running from death wouldn't' stop to help other people, but this was Shirou. He took off his shirt and ripped it off without a seconds hesitation. He then proceed to tear them into strips for bandages and tossed them to her all the while waiting for the sound of pursuit which was absent at this point and time. Strange, they had been so close before he entered the church. They should have arrived already.

"Ah, arigato." the woman said. "it's the air here, it's bad for me." She made no attempts to affix the bandages to herself however. "My, that's a magnificent sword, so why are you prepared to use it?"

Tap Tap Tap

There it is. Whatever gave the homunculus pause is over.

Here they come.

The woman's eyes noticed how he had tightened up even more. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was prepared for whoever was coming. As she turned, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. There was no way he was going to let her get herself killed for his sake.

"Really now Emiya, it's a sin to covet a woman of the cloth."

Emiya? Wait, how did she know him? Had they met before? Had the church been informed about Shirou from the War?

Doesn't matter.

They are here.

**Real World**

Quietly entering the village unannounced, four individuals entered the village. The were draped in gray cloaks with their hoods covering most of their face, but golden medallions stood out clearly. Two were male, two were female. All looked so similar they had to be related. The guards found the four of them interesting, but their passes checked out. Though why Kiri had any interest in seeing the chunin exams was beyond them.

As soon as they were alone, one of the males spoke up. "There is a great deal of magic here. Mother told us that magic would indicate others."

The others nodded and silently split up. They had a job to do find any Servants and call mother with their medallions when they found one. Mother would see what they saw and hear what they heard.

They would not fail mother.

Author's Note:

Right, sorry for the delay, but college was kicking my ass. I finally finished my finals and went to work on this chapter. As a heads up, I do have college next quarter. Twelve hour clinical four days a week and eight hours of lecture one day a week. So...my updates will be few and far between for a while.


	32. Naruto Versus Neji

_The Dream continues_

Tap Tap Tap

Shirou's hands tightened around his swords. He stood protectively before both white haired women preparing to sell his life dearly to kill the Einzberns.

"Ojou-sama." Stella calls out as she descends the stairs. "It's time to go ho-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Shirou attacked, pushing her back up the stairs where she backed into Leysritt. The dark, cramped stairway was too narrow for her to properly use a Halberd, which worked perfectly for Shirou. If the walls were too narrow for an attack, he traced a different weapon in his had that could attack. Stella and Leysritt were pushed back by the assault, barely able to black the attacks they had no choice but to give ground and fall back.

Slowly, ever so slowly Shirou forced Stella and by proxy Leystritt back in the darkness. He could not afford to fail here, but he could not be reckless. The flight had drained him of his Reinforced stamina, but the night was long and there were many enemies left to fight.

"Please stop Emiya-san," Leysritt asked. "Master is furious"

No, he would not stop, not when he had control of the battle. The stairs, as dark and horrible as they are, are the best defense and offense he has here. Only one enemy at a time and they were all carrying weapons too large to use properly. Here, here in the dark he could win. The odds were slim, but he was used to it. The Grail War had slim odds for victory, and he won that. No, no stopping, no mercy, no quarter.

Kill or be Killed

That is how Magi fight.

Back and back he forced the two until he saw light coming down. Stella and Leysritt backed off to the opening to gain room, but Shirou did not follow. Only in the cramped darkness was he safe.

Safe, as if anything could truly be safe in this dark hell. Here where the orphans were sacrificed to ten years of suffering to feed a mad king for the ambitions of a fallen priest. If there was a site that needed burning, it was this place. Even with the bodies gone, the taint remained. He could feel it scratching at the edge of his awareness, but he had no time to concentrate on it. As he fell back from the entrance, he could make out the silhouettes of others preparing to descend.

Shirou backed into the darkness as quietly as he could. Any and advantages he could get were needed.

He wasn't expecting the spear to come at him.

Dodging to the left, he barely avoided being gutted like a pig. This creature before him was different than the other two. Faster, stronger, far more precise. It was like the creature could see in the dark. Unlike the other weapons, certain spears are extremely dangerous in tight quarters. One spearman could hold off hundreds of men on a staircase as narrow as this one. This trick was to carefully control the thrusts.

Backwards, back towards Illya Shirou was sent. If this was a tug of war, going up and down the stairs, then Shirou was losing quickly. Every time he tried to close in, he was pushed back. He couldn't counter the enemy's reach. The narrowness of the stairs and the tight spiral made it the perfect for spear wielders. Shirou mentally figured that he was about halfway down the stairs when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello," the nun called from below. "What's going on up there?"

Shirou planted his foot on the ground and refused to move, willing himself into the likeness of a pillar or dam. He would not let the bystander get killed, this was his fight, and no innocents would get involved. The spear thrust towards him once more preparing to kill him. Shirou detraced one of the swords and grabbed the spear. He took the other sword and threw it at the enemy.

"Eaaaagh" the creature yelled in agony. Shirou figured he had nailed it in the dead center of the chest. The opponent relaxed the grip on the spear, which Shirou instantly gabbed and threw behind him. With an unarmed opponent in front of him, Shirou took a new sword and cleaved it's head off.

One down, eight to go.

Every muscle in his body wanted to rest. He was tired. He had been running on adrenaline and magic for too long. He could not keep this kind of fighting going on much longer. Yet, he must, or he would die and Illya would be left helpless.

"Please Emiya-san." the woman called up to him as she came to where he stood, "Why do you insist on violence?"

"They came, invading my home and plan on taking Illya away." Shirou answered trying to sense the enemy. The body in front of him should be able to throw off any opponents when they ran into it.

"I see..." she trailed off. While she may look it, Caren was fully capable of protecting herself as well as guard the relics of the church here. Anyone who got as high up as she had inevitably learned all about the heretical magi and their politics. "So why did you bring them here?"

Shirou shook his head ignoring that it was pitch black. "Had to run. Too many of them and too open a battlefield. Here, I have a chance."

"Emiya-san. I don't think you realize what you have just done here?" she admonished.

"Violated the sanctity of the church and brought my enemies after me, possibly leading to a war between the church and magi." Shirou summed up.

"Eh? Ah, yes, that too." Caren said,

"Too?"

"You damaged church property." she answered. "I will expect compensation for the floor." Was that amusement in her tone? No, couldn't be.

Shirou resisted the urge to smack his head. This was no time to worry about bills. Someone else was coming.

"Emiya Shirou." The voice called out. This time it was a young man's voice. A voice of a person born to privilege and power. Must be one of the two humans that were with the old man. "For the absconding of our property and the death of one of our combat Homunculus you will die."

Seriously, who talks like that these days. The Einzberns were all isolationists, but seriously, the guy sounded like a cliché villian.

"Ano," Caren called out to him. "What did he mean kidnapped?"

"My sister," Shirou said through clenched teeth.

"The homunculus is a product of Einzbern genius, not that I would expect a _Arschgeige_ to understand that." the arrogant man said as he came down. Huh, seems that this one was planning on doing what a homunculus could not. In his hands, Shirou brought forth a new weapon, a Naginata (Pole sword) that belonged to the legendary warrior Saito Benkei. The one who holds it will continue to fight right up until he dies. The one who wields it will never stay down, constantly getting up to fight again until the fatal blow. While the stairs reduced the movement of the weapon, it was what Shirou needed in his tired state. Until he died, he would continue to fight.

Whatever Shirou planned on doing was crushed by the next move...

The lights turned on, well not lights exactly, it seemed that the Einzbern cast some sort of spell to see before attacking Shirou. Unfortunately, neither one expected to see such horrors before them. The walls, the ceiling, the floor. All of it was covered in dark red painted unholy icons and words. No, not paint, dried blood. Demons fed upon the souls of men. A man sacrificing his son on the direction of a beast. A man killing all firstborn in righteousness even as the countless bodies lay before him. Countless lives drowning in an ocean while on man on a rift laughed. To gaze upon them brought headaches and nausea.

So much Blood.

How many pints, no gallons did it take to cover the stair case? How long did it take to paint this monstrous abomination. This...this horror should never been revealed. It should have remained covered in the darkness.

"Stop!" Caren yelled, "You don't know what you are doing."

Shirou gritted his teeth and dashed forward. He had no time for distractions. He turned the corner and prepared to ram his Naginata into the Einzbern.

"Young Master!" a voice yelled out. A second combat homunculus grabbed the man and threw him backwards. Unfortunately for the artificial human, it was unable to protect itself from the Naginata thrust that pierced it's heart. The thing collapsed immediately dead as a door nail.

Two down, seven to go.

*Haff Haff* Shirou was tired, but the Naginata would not let him collapse. He could not move forward with the body in front of him without exposing himself. Instead, he went backwards. At least he was spared the gruesome scenes as the darkness returned. The startled magi had lost focus on his spell. A thought suddenly went through his mind. All his enemies had charged in the darkness heedless of traps. They had assumed, correctly, that he had no time for traps.

"Emiya-san," Caren said cautiously, "Please back off. Surely we can reason this out." Her tone was lost to the exhausted man however.

"Trace On." In his mind he saw several long, sharp blades. Sharp enough to cleave through flesh in an instant. The swords appeared in the walls at various heights, prepared to cleaved various anatomy from the enemy.

And just in time too.

Shirou fell back a bit, making as much noise as possible to lure the threat it.

"Aeiii" a new voice screamed. He could hear it tumble to the ground as a foot was cut off. Obviously, this one did not have the great night vision of the previous encounters. A defective model maybe? Doesn't matter.

"Master, beware the-" it had no time to finish before he drove his Naginata through it's head.

Three down, six to go.

He had no time to feel relief however, as the stairs suddenly shifted. What had once been stairs became

a slide sending him tumbling down to the bottom of the stairs crashing into Caren.

"Ow." Caren said mildly. Though why she wasn't screaming was beyond Shirou. She was covered in cuts all over her body. It looked like she had been run through a field of roses.

Shirou jumped off her and held his spear at the ready. There was no time to worry about the nun, the stairs had corrected themselves.

"This has gone on long enough." an old voice resounded.

Tap Tap Tap

Shirou knew he should go up the stairs, but his legs did not have the strength. While the Naginata kept him up, it did nothing to help his exhaustion. Beside him, Caren slowly picked herself up, breathing heavily from the pain she was in. She grabbed her red scarf and pulled it off.

Strange, maybe she was hot.

Soon, the Head of the Einzbern was at the foot of the steps looking at Shirou in disdain. "This has gone on long enough boy. You have cost me time and effort. Give me back the child and never speak of this day again lest you invite the full wrath of the Einzbern."

Shirou merely held his spear at the ready. He was tired, so very tired. Any excess movement would drain him of his last reserves and leave him like a puppet without strings. Talking was pointless, it would drain him too much for no gain.

"Brat." The head spat before raising his hand. His entire body glowed with his Crest. The sheer size of it was staggering if one had never seen Illya's before. Only a family with centuries, maybe even a millennia of history could have such a powerful and detailed Thaumaturgical Crest. With a a single word of power and a flash of light, Shirou was sent flying into the wall leaving an imprint upon it from impact.

"Gah," Shirou gasped as he spat out blood. Four, no five ribs were broken and his spine was on fire. Not since the Grail War had he endured such pain. Yet still, he did not fall.

"Jubstacheit von Einzbern," Caren said seriously. "Please cease this attack on the house of God lest you suffer the consequences. I will be unable to protect you if you go any further."

The old man smiled evilly. "_Dumme Schlampe_, you will not be the first administrator to die here on this land, nor will you be the last." With that, he turned his hand to her and muttered a short chant. All around Caren, a ring of stone shot up from the ground intending to kill her.

"Noli me Tangere_"_ Caren chants. Instead, the red scarf wraps around her protecting her. Then the cloth wraps around Jubstacheit trapping him and preventing him from moving. Shirou saw the chance and dove into his mind for the perfect weapon.

Durandal, the sword of Roland. It holds three miracles and does not lose its sharpness even when its possessor's magical energy is depleted.

Miracles, just what he needed. In his right hand, free of the Naginata he traces the sword and drew his arm back just as the rest of the Einzbern homunculi descend the stairs. Whatever kept to the two humans from interfering is unknown, but they were probably following the Head's orders. Doesn't matter, they would have been unable to stop what happened next. With a mighty heave, filled with the last of his strength, Shirou threw the sword straight and true and cleaved the right arm off the old bastard.

Magdala, the red scarf of Caren was a Mystic Code that was able to restrain men, at the cost of rendering any physical attacks against the bound man or Magdala useless. However, against the might of Durandal the ability was negated with one miracle and nullified the protective ability of the Mystic Code.

"Aaarg." the old man yelled in pain. The Heir to the Einzbern family was in agony. He, who had participated in the Second Grail war facing heroes of old, had just lost his arm to an untrained unaffiliated magus. Were he not in agony, he would bellow in rage of the indignity.

Caren, on the other hand stood astonished as her Mystic Code was nullified. She gaped at the sword impaled on the wall behind the Einzbern Entourage. She who was an accomplished exorcist could feel the holiness of the blade. Only a few items beneath the Vatican City could compare to that weapon. The wheels in her head began spinning.

In the mean time...

"Master." Stella and Leysritt yelled out as they pulled their creator away. They could not risk the Head any further injury. He was over two hundred years old.

"Go," Shirou growled, "Go and do not come back." Truthfully, he wanted to kill the old man, but he had not power left besides standing. He could not move his arms any more. If they didn't leave soon, they would see him with his arms hanging. But...it seems that the two of them were far more concerned with the Head. The two grabbed him carefully and ran back up the stairs for the final time.

Seeing the three flee, the others fell back. Their job was to protect the Head, and they had failed. Without orders they ran back like dogs fearful of the one who had brought harm to the greatest of their family. Shirou gave a wary smile then collapsed on the ground panting as his spear vanished.

For the first time since the fight, Illya spoke up from her hiding place. "Onii-chan!" She dashed forward and cradled her brother's head on her lap. She was proud of him. He had faced one of the most powerful magus in the world and cut his arm off.

His arm! True, he had a great deal of help from the nun, but it didn't make the accomplishment any less than a miracle.

Illya gently placed Shirou's head down and went to pick up the appendage left on the ground in the haste to flee. The arm glowed for a minute as Prana was sent through the limb revealing part of the Einzbern Crest. Illya's smile suddenly became feral.

"With this, I can change my coining."

Whatever that meant, it seemed to be a good thing for Illya. She promptly skipped back to Shirou with that evil looking grin and gave Shirou the biggest hug she could.

"Arigato Onii-chan. This is the best present ever."

Shirou raised one arm and patted her head, "I'm glad Illya...I think..." It seemed that whatever was going on was beyond him, but then again, he looked like he was going to fall into a coma at any moment.

"I must thank you Emiya-san." Caren said standing up. She was covered in even more bleeding wounds, but seemed not to notice. "However, I must ask for restitution for what you have brought to this place."

Shirou looked at her questioningly even as his consciousness faded.

Caren smiled and asked, "Tell me, do you know what ghouls are?"

* * *

**Naruto's House**

Naruto woke up right as the first rays of light his his eyes. Saber had beaten that into his body, literally. He swore he saw a flash of purple on top of him as he woke up, but a quick look around revealed him to be alone. Huh, strange. For a second he could have sworn that he saw Rider's hair. Meh, doesn't matter anyway. Today was the day of the finals...and the possible invasion. Naruto popped out of bed and began stretching, it wouldn't do him any good to sprain something on such a momentous occasion. His first battle, hopefully he could do everything possible to help his village.

No, he was not going to seek glory in battle, his dreams had shown there was none to be found there. The Grail War had killed any such notion. Glory was for the living, death was all that was given to the dead. Perhaps others could glorify the dead, but it did nothing to those who passed on.

Well, unless one was a Epic Spirit, but that was a different story.

Naruto went to his wardrobe and stopped. He looked at his clothes and frowned. Orange. His favorite color, today it seemed wrong. Today, he would fight, not only to prove himself in the Exam, but to protect his village. Orange, the color of vitality, warm, and enthusiasm. It just seemed wrong today to wear it. If, if this day became a battle, he would not be able to look upon it with happiness. Today he could lose his friends, Ichiraku, Hokage-jiji, maybe even one of his Servants Rider or Saber. Could he go out there dressed in orange?

No, today called for something different. Ruffling through his clothes, he stopped at a different outfit. He had never worn it before, but it looked good. Trying it on, he found that it was slightly loose, but was comfortable and wouldn't hinder him in combat. Naruto looked himself in the mirror considering the impact.

His pants were pure black, like the color of the darkest night. They were so long that they came down to his feet. Rolling them up a bit fixed the issue, a quick walk and jumping showed that they were not going to roll down at any bad moment. He tugged at the material and found that it would be easy to slash it if he had to escape. His shirt on the other hand, was gray, about the same shade as Kakashi's hair. Naruto nodded, somber colors were a good idea to wear on this serious day. He then went to the closet and pulled out a jacket.

Unlike his usual bright orange, he pulled out a black vest that he had once pulled out of a trashcan. The coat had less pockets than he favorite jacket, but it still had plenty of places to put his scrolls, weapons, and assorted items. Naruto went back and looked himself over. With his back outer garments, he looked like he was loosely wearing vestments of mourning. Black, the color of dark and evil things and the color of funerals. He considered putting on a black bandanna on his head, but rejected it. He would not cover himself completely black. He would show the world as himself, a sober, cautious self today, but himself none the less. He would not hide his face or hair this day.

Naruto calmly came down the stairs and saw that several people were missing. The crazy red head woman and the old man were both gone. Naruto mentally groaned. While Aoko was as spiteful as Rin, Luvia, and Illya, the old man had been the one keeping the outsiders from going too far on him. Without his influence, it would fall to Rider and Saber to keep the scathing comments and scornful looks at bay.

Yet, one look at them and they were all serious. Deadly serious, they were clearly prepared for combat. It was clear that the girls were taking Saber's warning seriously.

Wait, hold, something was missing.

"Where's Saber?" Naruto asked worried. Breakfast was ready, but Saber was gone.

"Out," Rider answered. While Naruto was getting dressed he had told her he was going to complete one final part of his preparations.

Naruto focused his mind and felt his mental contract with Saber. Saber was in the direction of the center of the village. Well, it's not like that was a strange in of itself. True, he was always back home in time for breakfast, but this was the first time he wasn't there to serve the food.

"Master," Rider spoke up. "Your food is getting cold."

Naruto looked at his plate and realized that his omelet was getting cold fast. "Uh-oh. Not good." Naruto quickly dived into the food before his eggs became inedible. As soon as he finished eating, Rider indicated him to follow her. Leaving the others behind, Rider lead him to a deserted area of the Uchiha compound.

"What's going on Rider?" Naruto asked.

"Saber confirmed last night, there are hundreds of enemies surrounding the village." Rider answered.

Naruto's eyes widened, "How? How did the others not notice?"

"I do not know Master," Rider told him. "But they are here."

"Can you do anything about them?" Naruto asked.

Rider shook her head, "I am sorry Master, but the plan requires that I stay inside the village to activate my trump card." Rider noticed Naruto's dejected look. "Don't worry Master. This place has become a fortress with the various bounded fields and spells placed in the village. Victory is sure to be yours."

Victory. A bittersweet word. Where was the victory in the Grail Wars? The glory? The honor? No, there was none of that at the end of the war. In the end, what did Saber get out of the war? Peace? Ha, it lasted a year at most. Happiness? No, Ria was gone, far from his reach.

"Not victory," Naruto said seriously, all illusions of childhood destroyed. "I just want this to be over. I just want peace."

Rider hugged him tightly to her, "I'm sorry Master, but I cannot give that. Humans always want war. It is their nature." Inwardly Naruto winced. He had forgotten that Rider was not human, had never been human. Mortal? Yes. Human? Never. "Master, I am your shield and your spear. I am your weapon and the instrument of your will, but I cannot be everywhere at once. Your protection takes precedence."

Naruto looked at his left hand and gazed upon his command seals. Then firmly rejected it. He would not force his will upon Rider. He would not, could not stand breaking the bond of trust he and Rider shared like had had broken with Saber. Saber would probably be cold to him for the rest of the contract, but Rider, Rider was willing to give her existence to protect him. She trusted him to lead her well. He would not betray that trust.

But still...

"I'm going to end it." Naruto said. Rider looked on with concern. "I'm going to end that nature. Humans don't have to fight. We don't need to fight. We can be more than that. I'm going to end this endless cycle of war Rider. Are you with me?" He held out his hand to Rider.

"Till the end Master." Rider answered holding his hand. Inwardly, she doubted that it could ever happen. So long as there were two humans in existence, there would be conflict. There would be violence. She knew all too well that humans would always fight, always kill, always destroy. It was what made them humans. They lived off conflict. Wars brought new innovations to men. Wars brought new medicines and new ideas to men.

What was worse was that her Master carried a monster within him that desired naught but destruction and death. So long as that Demon remained in him, Naruto would be cursed with the hatred and scorn of men. However, if her Master was set on this course, then she would do the best she could to support him as long as she lived in this world.

"Now then," Naruto said once they had released hands, "Lets get going." He had one last thing to do before the exam. Side by side the two dashed out of the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**Hyuga Residence**

Hyuga Hiashi rubbed his eyes as he woke from his sleep. Over the last month, his clan had frantically done their best to identify what the strange areas and walls were made of that kept growing inside the village. No matter how good their eyes were, the Hyuga clan was unable to see what the boundaries were. Even the best of the clan could not make out more than ghost lines in the ground and apparitions that seemed to flicker in the corner of their eyes; and considering their eyes allowed them to see in 360 degrees, that was saying something strange. Many times during the past month members of his clan had sworn that they had seen ghosts strolling through the town. Whatever was happening to the village was driving many of the clan to the brink of hysteria.

Oddly enough, however, was that the children were not afraid of the ghosts when seen. Haruka, one of the branch house children kept saying that the ghosts were pretty and liked to dance (Rin and Luvia were actually in an argument). Himura, another of the branch house, had said that he saw several of the ghosts were rolling over each other like cats (again, Rin and Luvia in an argument). Probably the most ridiculous claim came from Hina, a child that had barely turned four. According to that child, she had been lead home by one of the ghosts when she was separated from her mother.

At the same time, a few of the clan had sworn they had seen a few strangers around town, but there were no confirmed sightings. In addition, said strangers had acted very different than that of spies or ninja. Ninja did not dance atop a fence. Only the Uchiha clan should have red eyes, but one member said that said dancer had red eyes and golden hair. Apparently, she was dancing for a man in a strange black outfit. Said pair had appeared thrice in random areas of the village. The Hokage had been notified, but there was no evidence of the two. In addition, A woman with bright red hair had been seen carrying a strange brown bag in hand and never let it leave her side. That one had appeared in three different sake bars and drank for hours without getting tipsy.

Sarutobi had been interested in that news as it might, on a very slim chance, be Tsunade-sama in disguise herself while she drank. Unfortunately, no one could get to the suspect in time to question her before she vanished. There had also been rumors of that woman being seen in the hot springs, but no word had been found to confirm that sighting.

On the other hand, there had been several sightings of a pair of women, one blond, one brunette, arguing over the stupidest things in the world. An example: the two were walking down the street when the brunette tripped. The blond made some sort of comment in a foreign and unrecognized language. The brunette clenched her teeth and fist, got up, then began pulling the blond's hair and made her own strange comments. Things escalated from there until the two ended up dragging their fight into an alley where they suddenly vanished. Said fights had occurred a recorded thirty six times over the past month. While foreign persons were deemed security risks, there was an unspoken agreement that the two of them would probably be fighting each other rather than anyone in the village if a war broke out. That, and they had a knack for vanishing in an instant before anyone could get to them.

Hiashi came out of his thoughts and saw that he had unconsciously dressed himself and was heading for the main hall for breakfast. Yet, as he strode forward, he heard a familiar sound in the background. With the smallest of smirks, unnoticeable for anyone but a few who knew him well, he headed for the dojo. Rather than use his Bloodline and waste energy, he opened the door slightly and saw a familiar sight.

There in the dojo, Hanabi was hard at work trying to create her new, and unique style of the using weapons. For a sparring partner, it appeared that Hinata had gotten up early today to help her train. It was clear that Hanabi was still a long ways away from becoming even competent with the new style, but considering how little time it had been since she had begun training, it was not surprising. Hanabi was only able to channel her chakra through her weapons an average of one in eight times. Her moves were easily evaded most of the time, and she left large gaps in her defense.

A few of the clan had taken Hiashi aside and asked him why he allowed his daughter to continue this style when she was already doing wonders in the traditional style. Hiashi had smiled and told them that she was destined to be more than a tradition, but a revolution. Through Hanabi, the clan would become stronger. Hanabi's flaws were expected when something new was tried, but all weapon masters were once clumsy.

The fact that Hanabi was already highly proficient in the clan's traditional style was another reason for Hanabi to learn a new technique. Too many of the clan relied upon the old ways when on missions. Hanabi would do what no enemy would expect and fight in new and unexpected ways. Many jonin had commented that the Hyuga's taijutsu was over-relied upon. Most other jonin learned multiple styles to change their rhythm. Hanabi was finding a new way for the clan to fight.

The conservatives were, of course, horrified that the old ways were being challenged, while the reformists were applauding Hanabi's initiative. Hiashi, of course, saw something else. Hanabi was fascinated with Saber's style. The way the man fought, it was like dancing. Flowing in and out of battle leading the enemy on and catching them in his routine. How could anyone not be fascinated by his style? It seemed to challenge anyone to try and out do him. It was a style that had to have been trained focusing on shock and awe. Anyone who could learn such a style like Saber's would need dozens of opponents before being taken down.

While Hiashi was no weapon's specialist, he could see the opening's in Saber's stances like any other experienced ninja. Only after fighting the man did he realize that the openings were there on purpose. Enemies would aim for the openings, only to be immediately countered by Saber. Incredibly risky, it relied upon the user of that mad style to be more skillful than any enemy. Speed and strength advantages were outdone by that style, but any opponent that was more skillful than Saber would overcome and kill him.

Yet, the fact that Saber was alive at his age indicated that either, he had never met anyone as skillful enough to kill him, or he another trump card in his hand. Facing Saber, it was probably a safe bet that it was a combination of both. Only a fool or an amateur went into battle without a trick up his sleeve. Hiashi never told anyone, but he was also a dead shot with chopsticks. He would never be defenseless at mealtimes. While he had always been rather weak with other projectiles, he had spent many years as a chunin secretly practicing his aim with one of the most inocuous items. Only his wife, may her spirit rest easy, knew about his small trick. While he had only needed to use it twice in his life, he was rather proud of it.

Hiashi quietly closed the door to the dojo and proceeded towards breakfast. Hanabi and Hinata would drag their exhausted bodies to breakfast soon enough.

Ah, youth.

* * *

**Stadium**

The crowd moved slowly into the stands around the arena. Lords and Ladies, Shinobi and Kunoichi, Bureaucrats and Diplomats, each of them moved to their seats eager to watch the young genin battle for honor, glory, and the pride of their village. Today the strengths of the participating villages would be judged. Today, potential clients would determine where they would send their mission requests. The various lords were all placing massive bets on their favorites. Fierce debates echoed through the stadium over who had a better chance of winning and how well the genin would perform.

Watching over them all in his private booth sat the old man and his two guards. He scratched his beard idly for the umpteenth time and held his pipe in his mouth. The old man had yet to take a puff the whole day, letting the guards know that the old man was tense. He never smoked when he was preparing for something big, and what could be bigger than the possible invasion of the village.

However, the village was ready. The civilians were all in safe locations celebrating a holiday enjoying free food and drink from several vendors like Ichiraku. The children were having a 'field trip' exploring the caves beneath the mountain. Said caves were actually safe houses for invasion, fully proviso for months of siege and guarded by several chunin and jonin. Armies of shinobi would die in those caves before the future of the village was harmed. Though, a few children were not being evacuated for various reasons. Hiashi had been unable to resist his youngest daughter's puppy eyes as she asked him to let her skip the 'field trip' and see the student of her idol in action.

The old man looks down on the field seeing eight of the genin assembled before the crowd standing at attention. The Subaku siblings, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara gaze at the crowd with looks varying from confident grins to indifferent looks. Neji stands as a proud Hyuga preparing to show the world what he is made of. Shikumaru is sighing thinking of how troublesome the whole thing is. As expected of the Nara clan, the only thing that can match their inherent lazy attitude when unmotivated is their intelligence. Shino stands as stoically as the best of his clan, never giving any indication of what he was feeling. Sakura looks eager to fight and prove that she, who did not come from a ninja clan, could stand as an equal, or better in today's matches. Naru shifts slightly nervous to stand in before the collection of rivals and potential enemies. Kumo had only sent a single dignitary to watch over today's matches. The Raikage would never have deigned to come to the village unless her entire team had somehow made it to the finals.

A shinobi stands at attention outside the booth waiting for the chance to deliver a message. With a short motion of the hand, the messenger comes forth and bows. "Hokage-sama. It is my deepest regret, but Sasuke still has not been found. Our Anbu teams have been looking around, but they've had no luck so far. Where ever Kakashi is training him, the man has hidden all signs of them."

The Hokage bows his head as if in thought for a moment. "I understand. Recall all teams, nothing can be done now."

"Yessir." the messenger acknowledges then leaves the booth.

The old man turns head nodding his head respectfully as the Kazekage enters the booth with his two guards. "Kazekage-dono."

"Hokage-dono." The Kazekage says with a nod before taking his seat next to his ally.

"How was the trip?" The Hokage asks. His words are friendly, he smiles gently, but there is the smallest bit of steel in his eyes unnoticeable to anyone.

"Uneventful." The Kazekage replies. Looking the old man over, "You seem...different today old friend."

The Hokage huffs slightly, "I'm feeling my age today. So much planning for today. So much paperwork back at the office." The old man shrugs, "Not getting any younger these days." The two Konoha guards looked at each other quickly then snapped back to attention. Whatever their leader was doing, it was none of their concern. If the 'Professor' wanted to act like this today, then who were they to question him.

"Oh?" The Kazekage says with interest, "Perhaps it is time to chose a Fifth Hokage soon then."

"Maybe, maybe not." The Hokage says then goes silent as he looks at the genin.

The Kazekage takes the hint and focused on the candidates for chunin. After a bit of looking around, his eyes first narrow, then relax, and a small, hidden, smirk rises to his lips beneath his mask. "Hmm, it seems that one of them is at least doing something smart. Haven't seen anyone get that prepared in years." Technically, the Uzumaki boy was well within his rights to modify the arena. There had been no rules against him making preparations. In fact, it was rather surprising how few genin figured out the loophole left intentionally in the chunin exams.

"True," The Hokage said softly, "But shinobi should always take any advantage they get."

The Kazekage nodded as he looked around the arena. The boy had done good work. Only an experienced shinobi would spot the setup, the genin had no idea what was in store for them.

"Well now," The old man said standing up, looking a bit weary and tired from the exertion of just getting up. He reviewed the speech he left on the desk after he had memorized it. In a loud voice, he called out, "Thank you everyone for attending Konoha's chunin selection exam. This exam will test our young aspirants to their limits and show us whether they are capable of leading their teams to battle. May they show us why they have been chosen as the best our villages' genin can offer. We will now start the main tournament matches between the ten participants." It was clear from the chattering below that the civilians and several shinobi were wondering if the old man had lost the ability to count. Only eight genin stood before the crowd. Ignoring the mutterings, the old man sat back down and waited watching with hawk eyes.

* * *

The genin on the field looked at each other and mentally checked to see that yes, there were only eight of the participants there.

"Um sensei?" Sakura asked the new proctor with a toothpick in his mouth. Sasuke and Naruto aren't here yet. What are you going to do?" Mentally, Inner Sakura was plotting various ways to torture the two of them. They had been given the chance to burn their names in the records as the second team in history to all pass the chunin exams on the first time. They had the chance for eternal bragging rights, and they were throwing it away.

"Let me worry about it." Genma Shiranui told her. He had no intention of tipping any of the genin off after what the brat had pulled off today. It was well within his rights, and showed a great deal of initiative. If it was known that an enemy was going to be at a certain place at a certain time, any shinobi worth his head plate should take advantage of the situation. Genma continued, "The arena here is different, but the rules are the same as the prelims. Fight until your opponent concedes defeat, is unable to fight, or until I say so. Got it?" The genin all made signs of acknowledgment. (Except Gaara)

"The first round will between Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto. Anyone not participating in the first round get out of the arena. He pointed to a waiting box to the side indicating where they should go.

It was there that Sakura and the rest saw Rider. She was standing there one hand on the balcony overlooking the arena. She had the smallest of smirks on her mouth. It was clear that she found something amusing in front of her. Which, considering who this was, that wasn't very surprising. The purple haired woman seemed to find humor in the strangest of places. Sakura was more concerned that, since Rider was here, then there was a good chance that Saber was as well. The only way to truly tell was if Saber was here as well. The two might separate one at a time from Naruto, but one would always be near Naruto at all times.

Sakura dashed up the stairs to the waiting area and stopped next to Rider. "Rider, where's Naruto?"

"Sah," Rider said in amusement, "Where could he be?"

Sakura turned back to the arena and tried to see if Naruto was hiding there. If so, he was doing a hell of a job hiding. "Seriously Rider, where is he? And where's Sasuke?"

Rider turned slightly to Sakura, "Sasuke has been gone this whole month. I believe that he went with Kakashi to train."

Sakura was unsure if she felt relieved that the laziest teacher with a chronic problem of being late to anything that did not involve Saber's cooking was training Sasuke. True, Kakashi was a jonin, ans supposedly one of the best in the village, but still...

Hey wait a minute. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she realized that Rider had only answered half her question. "Where's Naruto? He's going to be disqualified."

Behind her, the rest of the participants minus Neji had arrived at the waiting area. Each of them looked on curiously at the arena.

'_Huh_' Temari thought mildly impressed. '_Since the proctor isn't disqualifying him, then he must already be there. Smart kid._'

Down in the arena and in the arena stands, the various Hyuga watching activated their Byakugan figuring that Naruto must be hiding somewhere. Their Bloodline limit would be able to see where he was. As soon as they activated it, all members of the Hyuga family flinched at the sight in front of them. Neji immediately jumped to the right into a safe spot feeling a mixture of fear and awe.

Genma smirked a bit at Neji's reaction "The first fight is between Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto. First Fight, Begin." With that, he hopped off the ground and planted himself on the side of a wall. He had no intention of standing in the middle of a war zone.

As soon Genma announced the fight, the whole arena exploded. Explosive tags hidden in the ground blew up massive chunks of dirt and rock like a minefield. Neji had to jump from side to side to avoid the overcharged pieces of paper from injuring him. Mentally, he was glad of his impromptu training with TenTen. The ground was littered with explosive tags. In addition, the next part of Naruto's attack began.

From various parts of the arena, a hundred shadow clones burst from the ground and began attacking Neji at mid and close range fighting. Shuriken and kunai flew everywhere in the dust. From the spectators' perspective, the whole thing was hidden beneath the massive clouds of dirt in the air. Most shinobi and civilians had to make do with listening to the sounds of combat. Inzuka and Aburame clan members had to rely on the hidden techniques of their clan to gain a better understanding of the situation.

In the arena, Neji found himself hard pressed by the assault. Neji had known what to expect, but Naruto was so fast and had almost ambushed him completely. Grudgingly, Neji had to admit that Naruto's plan was good. Set up hundreds of explosive tags and hide a hundred clones in the arena before the exam began. Perhaps the dead last of the previous year had some potential after all. Neji dodged an attack from one Naruto and slapped it on the face causing it to burst into a puff of smoke.

'_If it had been anyone other than me, they'd have been fighting blind._' Neji thought destroying two more clones. Neji focused his Byakugan outward looking for the original. Find the original, defeat him, then the clones will vanish. At least, that was what should happen. Scanning the enemy as he evaded attacks and countered, he found that there were four clones hanging back from the assault. Three of them were focusing on protecting the fourth. Neji smirked and dashed towards the four of them. With quick rapid strikes, he destroyed four clones to get to the bodyguards.

Jab Jab Jab

Within a second, all three of them were blown away.

Neji moved quickly towards the last Naruto preparing to cut off his chakra flow. His fingers flew towards the target with assured accuracy.

Clang

Only to slam into something metal. Neji blinked as he leaped out of the way of a barrage of projectiles from around him as other clones closed in on the Hyuga. Mentally, he figured that the next wave of attacks would be too much for him to evade. That left him with only one option.

Kaiten, the ultimate defense of the Hyuga clan. A technique he had learned by himself without the aide of other clan members. With a whirl of pure chakra, the projectiles were blown away sending them back at the clones dispersing them. With the force of wind generated by the attack, the dust was blown away revealing them to the crowd.

To the spectators, what they saw in the arena was Naruto and Neji facing each other in a one on one. Neji stood in his clan's traditional stance, palms outward one arm in front of Neji, the other behind him as he stood in a churned circle in the dirt. Naruto on the other hand, stood facing Neji with a square, curved, metal shield and a black mace. The shield was blue with the image of a white wolf adorning the center. All around them, craters of various sizes dotted the arena revealing the savagery of the fight. In addition, the arena's floor and walls were covered in weapons. It looked like a battlefield rather than a duel.

* * *

From Saber's hiding spot, he smiled seeing the two items he had Traced for Naruto. The shield belonged to Scipio Africanus, one of the most famous generals of Rome. The legendary general who defeated Hannibal and never known defeat had left behind a remarkable shield. So long as Rome did not fall, the shield would never break. Unfortunately, since Rome had fallen a long time ago, many times, the shield was now no longer anything more than a regular wooden shield with a small layer of steel covering the outside. It was the mark of a general that the shield had Steel rather than animal skins covering the outer part of the shield.

He recalled fondly how he had beheld the shield and felt the history behind it. Though it had lost all it's power over time, Shirou could feel the history, the glory, and the pride of the ancient Republic turned Empire. His fascination with that simple shield had lead him to study the shield until he had memorized it completely. Though he could not completely recreate it, and it did cost him three times as much as a blade would have to create it, the shield would serve Naruto well in this fight against an opponent that used his hands or cheap weapons to fight.

The mace on the other hand is known as Dastan, which could be translated as either 'story' or 'strong', belonged to the ancient Persian hero Rostam and killed the mad white elephant of king Manuchehr with one blow. The mace, though not famous outside of Iran, was known to bestow unnatural strength to whoever wielded it. Saber had given that to Naruto as it fit perfectly with his brawler style. Maces don't take all that long to become competent with, and this particular one would make Naruto have something like a D- rank in strength. Not bad for a human, not bad at all.

* * *

Hinata was doing her best not to blush ferociously seeing Naruto-kun fight. Neji was faster, stronger, far more experienced, and he was struggling against Naruto-kun. With Byakugan, she was able to see the preparations done before the exam, the traps, the clones, the weapon storage scrolls, everything. It was amazing to see all that work he had put in preparing the stage for his first fight. And now, he stood with such magnificent items.

The blue shield that seemed to defy the world and reject anyone trying to harm Naruto-kun, the mace that seemed to radiate power and confidence, the black clothes that...wait. Why was he wearing black? Where was his trademark orange? It had always seemed to be a cheerful color that defied anyone hurting him. No, looking at Naruto-kun's face, she could see it. There was no cheer in his face. No, he was serious.

Why? Neji may have a grudge against the Main Branch, but he hadn't hurt anyone. Well...other than her in the prelims, but he hadn't hurt her all that seriously. No, there had to be something else. Hinata thought back to the opening salvo of the exam. It had been hard and fast, attempting to end the battle quickly. Why? He was always full of energy. Something was going on.

* * *

Sakura was busy trying to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. The battle had started off with a hell of a bang. As soon as the explosions began, Sakura had immediately jumped back and grabbed several needles coated in various concoctions. While she would never admit it, she had been frightened when the tags went off. With the duct and smoke covering the arena, she had been surprised of the tactic that Naruto had created. He was keeping his moves as much a secret as possible from outsiders and thus having more options for the next round, if he advanced. When the smoke cleared, he was standing with a magnificent shield and a mace that seemed to scream power.

It wasn't fair.

Saber had clearly given Naruto that. Who else had such ancient weapons at their disposal to parcel out at their whim? Still...Saber said that he was Naruto's Servant, and there wasn't anything in the rules against giving Naruto those precious items, but still...

They were magnificent none the less.

* * *

**Location unknown**

'_ow. Huh?_' He thought. Where was he? Why was it dark? Why did his neck hurt like hell. He tried to rub his neck, only to feel that they were bound.

Not good.

They had taken him. Kidnapped him? No, they would have killed him rather than let him live and possibly escape. No, this was something else. Torture? Doubtful, he wouldn't talk even if they sawed his limbs off slowly. Shifting his hands, he found the rope had been tied strangely. It was tight, yet not. Shifting a bit, he found that it was a puzzle. It was designed to be broken out of, but slowly.

A delaying action. That's what it was. But who, and why? Interesting, he would get out of this, then he would see what was going on.

Minutes later, he freed his hands and quickly worked on his feet. These, unlike his hands, were tied properly. A few more minutes of work, and they were free as well. '_Hmm_,' he thought, '_This is the strangest delaying trick I've ever seen_.' He stood up and checked his small compartment. By the feel, it was wood. Simple enough. With a single swing of his fist, he had smashed the wood apart and focused on his environment.

'_Gah_!'

That's a lot of explosive tags. Strewn in strange patterns, the room was covered with lines of tags. Careless movements will cause them all to explode. A quick scan of the place revealed something worse, this was his room. Someone had gotten in, knocked him out, tied him up, placed him in a box, and bobby-trapped his room. Impressive really, still, they had made a mistake that he didn't have an escape route in his own room. He rolled his carpet up, only to freeze. There, another explosive tag was placed on the trap door.

Clearly someone did their research. Hmmm, this would take a bit of work.

* * *

**Chunin Exams**

Neji evaded and countered another batch of clones as he tried to get close to Naruto. Instead, any advance he made was lost when Naruto either leaped back or the close forced Neji to evade. The whole thing was getting irritating. Neji privately admitted he had nearly been done in when he ended up running on top of a covered pit trap chasing Naruto. Neji grudgingly had to admit that Naruto had done a hell of a job making this difficult. The main body always stay back, deflecting any attacks with his shield and sacrificing clones to tire him out.

Neji thought of what he could do if he could get into range for his secret move, 64-hands of Hakke. If he could seal Naruto's attacks, then he would win. The problem was, that shield was a good move to counter that attack; as it required him to hit flesh, or at least armor to do damage to his opponent. A shield, on the other hand would block any attacks he made. Normally, a ninja would never consider using a shield as it hampered the arm when it came down to using hand seals. Indeed, Naruto had yet to use his wind jutsu that he had learned in boot camp. Then again, he could just be exhausted after creating so many clones.

"Give it up Naruto." Neji said as he crushed two more of the clones leaving Naruto with twelve clones left of the army of one hundred. "it is your fate to lose today."

Naruto gazed at Neji with serious eyes. He could not afford to waste his energy or get too hurt for the battle today, if it came. Saber was convinced that the battle was coming, and Naruto differed to his greater experience. He thought back on his two Servants and smiled. "I have already entrusted my fate to others." With that, he charged forward shield held in front of him. All around Neji, the other clones dashed forward intending to finish the fight. Neji stared at Naruto as if asking him if he was an idiot before he activated Kaiten.

Sure enough, Naruto and the clones were sent spiraling. The clones bursting in a puff of smoke. Naruto, however, used his shield to protect him from the blow. Instead, he landed feet first unharmed. Naruto, as if in a rage, slammed his mace on the ground. Negi flinched in reflex as a massive wave of dust came flying from the blow. His Bloodline instantly shut off. Several of the older Shinobi swore that Naruto may have used the same legendary strength of Tsunade somehow when they saw the huge crater he had made.

Neji blinked his eyes and looked at his opponent in disapproval. "Admit you've lost Naruto. You have nothing left."

"Pfft." Naruto choked out, "Ah, aha, ahaha, Ahahahaha." Naruto was suddenly laughing his head off, as if he had head the funniest joke ever. "Seriously Neji, have you noticed something?"

Behind Neji, he could hear the crowd had suddenly gone silent. Like they were seeing something they couldn't believe. Neji mentally berated himself for shutting off his Byakugan when Naruto hit the ground. Activating his eyes, he saw that one Naruto remained. This one was at the edge of the arena and had just slammed his hand on the ground. Whatever he had said, was lost when there was a massive burst of smoke. In an instant, a giant orange toad with green warts appeared, this one was wearing a loin cloth, armored shoulder pads, and a spear. The toad stood about thirty feet tall on all fours

"**Whoa. Who called me?**" It asked.

"That would be me." the Naruto atop the toad answered proud of his summoning. "I need your help for the chunin exams."

"**Ah, the new guy.** **You got it boss**." The toad replied. The toad's mouth bulged in preparation of an attack. Neji instantly activated Kaiten knowing that this was going to end badly. The toad shout out a giant ball of water while yelling, "**Water Release: GunShot**" Though Kaiten blocked most of the effects, there was still a massive explosion. Many of the crowd shielded their faces from the jet of water.

Neji carefully got up from the attack and stared at the toad in awe. Not since the Fourth Hokage had anyone summoned a toad in Konoha. (Other than Jiraiya, but that's neither here nor there). Yet now, Naruto had somehow gotten a hold of the summoning contract for the Toads.

"**You should give up Kid**." The Toad told him. " **I can keep this up all day**."

Neji tried to think of any counters to that attack, but halted when he saw something. He barely dodged the attack as the Naruto with the shield and mace burst from the ground nearly clobbering him. In the midst of the attack, this Naruto had dug through the ground and tried to ambush him. Neji leaped away...only to halt. All around him, a hundred new clones appeared on the walls of the arena, armed to the teeth. Behind him, the Toad's mouth bulged again.

Neji saw what was about to happen. The Toad would counter his Kaiten with pure power. Then the clones would overwhelm him while he tried to recover. There was no way out. Only one thing to do.

Neji raised an arm and said, "I forfeit." There was nothing to gain in suicide attacks.

The clones all suddenly yelled, "Hell Yeah!" Drowning out the cheers and applause from the crowd.

* * *

The Kazekage turned to the Hokage, "It would appear that this Uzumaki is quite good. To think, there was someone who could summon toads here in the village."

The Hokage smiled slightly, "Our village has many surprises each year. He's still rough around the edges, but he'll become competent soon enough."

'_Oh will he_?' the Kazekage thought. He wasn't fooled for a minute. One look at the toad, then the boy's face with his blond hair and blue eyes. Only one man in the village could have fathered that boy. One detestable man that had killed hundreds of ninjas in the last Great Shinobi war. '_So, it seems that even death did not erase everything touched by that man.'_

* * *

"Whoa, seriously?" Shikumaru asked, "I thought he was the lame-ass kind like me. Not a bad-ass kind."

Shino raised an eyebrow, "Bad-ass?"

Shikumaru and began explaining, "Yeah, look at what he was before. All he had was his kage-bushin and a few jutsu. All of them useless against a Hyuga. Instead, he brings out that big ass toad out there and beats the kid's ass."

Shino contemplated for a second, "Summoning contracts are heavily guarded secrets. Where did he get one?"

Shikumaru shrugged, "Who knows, but he's going to go far."

* * *

Temari and Kankuro had to admit, the match had been impressive. The only person who dared to stand up to Gaara besides their father had shown tremendous strategic and tactical skills. The vaunted Hyuga prodigy had barely been able to perform any significant moves before he was forced to concede defeat. The sheer amount of traps laid was staggering to them; and considering that they came from a village that had created legendary trap makers, this was saying something.

Temari found herself raising the boy even higher in her mind. The kid was clever to see a loop-hole she had not even considered and exploited it as much as possible. That took guts, smarts, and a great deal of gall. Did it never occur to the kid that he could be disqualified for setting up traps before the exam began?

Probably given what he had shown her before, but it was clear that he had been confident that he would not be removed from the exam. Yes, the boy was looking very good to her eyes. *Sigh* '_I hope he survives the battle. Suna could use guys like him. Maybe...maybe I could convince him to join once the battle ends_.' It would be risky. Most likely, he would fight to the death to protect his village. '_I'll have to knock him out if he is to live. One strike on the neck, then drag him to a closet and tie him up quickly. It's the only way. With him in Suna, Gaara might not be able to go on a rampage anymore_.'

At least Gaara was supposed to signal the start of the attack before he faced Naruto. As Far as Temari knew, the orders still stood that the battle would start at Gaara's signal as soon as he crushed the Uchiha kid...wherever he was.

* * *

"Yeah Naruto, you rock!" Sakura roared raising a fist in the air. She was elated. Naruto had just beaten one of the favorites to win in minutes. She could only feel joy as she saw the hundred clones yell out their victory. She shook her head, only the knucklehead could pull off something amazing like creating a hundred shadow clones with ease. He was going to become a one man army, she was sure of it.

Of course, her skills were not to be underestimated either. Her knowledge of poisons was enough for her to complete many assassination requests as well as paralyze or inflict agony on her opponents. Naruto had power, she had her brains and her skills. True comparing the two of them was like comparing an apple with a banana. Naruto was, usually, spontaneous, random, and making things up on the fly. Sakura favored planning everything out and preparing contingencies. Naruto was a strategist, she was a tactician.

Still, she wasn't going to be able to wow the crowd like Naruto had. The entire crowd was roaring their approval over the victory; and why shouldn't they? Naruto had created hundred of clones, showed how strong he was with his mace, and summoned a Toad.

A Toad, like the legendary Fourth Hokage and the Toad Sannin. That was too cool, and rather unfair in her opinion, but then, life wasn't fair, as her 'Sensei' Anko kept repeating. You took what you could and made do with what you got. It seemed that Naruto was given a great deal lately, but then, maybe it was karma catching up to him for having such a bad childhood. Many of the great leaders of the past had bad childhoods and became more for their struggles later in life.

Either way, Naruto had won, and she was enjoying seeing him wave to the crowd as his clones dispersed...only for him to turn to the Toad like he had heard something.

* * *

"What was that?" Naruto asked. He was sure that he misheard his summon.

The Toad smiled a bit and said, "**I haven't been to Konoha since the Fourth summoned me. It was a real honor to be the first summoned by that guy. I must have just become a full fledged toad when the guy summoned me all of a sudden. Gave me one hell of a fright.**"

Naruto was in awe that this guy had met the Fourth Hokage. The man who could have been the greatest Hokage in the history of Konoha, and the guy who he might be related to. "Wow, that's so cool." Naruto said, "Ah, um, ah." It was hard to get the one thing he wanted to ask out.

"**What is it kid?**" The Toad asked with a smirk.

"**Um, how well did you know the guy? Ah no, I um**." Naruto wanted more, to ask him if he might be related to the Fourth

"**Honestly, I only met him a few times, great guy though**." The Toad admitted. "**Still...you do look kind of like him now that I look at you. You related to him or something?**"

I don't know." Naruto admitted. "I was going to look it up after I pass this exam."

"**Well you're a dead ringer for him when he was younger kid. You're probably a cousin of him or something at least**." The Toad looked up for a second then said, "**Well... if that's all you need me for, then I'm going on home.**"

Naruto nodded then bowed and said, "Thank you very much."

The Toad laughed lightheartedly, "**Oh ho, a polite one ain't ya. Well, If you need me again, give me a call. The names Gamakata. See ya.**" With that, the toad was encased in a puff of smoke and vanished.

Naruto turned to the crowd and bowed one more time before sealed away his mace and shield in a scroll then headed off towards the waiting area. Outwardly, he looked pleased with his victory. The crowd was sure that the boy was enjoying the limelight he had earned as the victor. However, that was far from the truth. Naruto had hoped that the sheer number of traps and his clones in the first barrage would have taken down Neji.

Instead, the Hyuga had forced him to show two trump cards. His weapons, and his summons. Even though his scrolls held various weapons, no two the same, it had still tipped off everyone around him that he had powerful items. True, the true strength of the weapons was lost to the crowd, but anyone, even the uneducated could tell that the two were powerful items. Naruto had only glanced at the weapons before he could tell that they were different, stronger, far more powerful than normal items.

Then there was the Toad summons. Like he needed anything else to make him stick out in combat. Toad summons were legendary, only the great heroes possessed the contract. Now, the others would be planning how best to attack and counter his trump cards.

As he reached the stairs, Naruto suddenly stopped. Something just occurred to him. Never before had he thought like this. A year ago, he would have laughed, jumped for joy, and ejoyed every second of the cheering. Now, he was focusing on the next battle instead of the praise.

What was happening to him? Something, something was very wrong.

Saber.

It had to be because of him. Saber had warned him that he would see horrific things, but he had never mentioned that they would influence him. The boy began feeling a slight shiver crawl up his spine. Yes, he was changing. For the better? Who could say.

So, if Saber was changing him, was Rider? The dreams had ended, but did her influence end? Would he begin craving the flesh of men? Would he go mad and kill those he cared about?

Oh Kami, ohkami ohkamohkamiohkamiohkami

Naruto didn't even notice that he was hyperventilating. All he could think about was the horrors that had been inflicted and were inflicted on his Servants. Rider was at his side at an instant.

"Master?" she asked in a panic. "Master? Please, get a hold of yourself."

She bent down to look into his eyes, and found Naruto's eyes had glazed over. He was focusing inward, blocking out all influence from the outside. "Master!" She called out louder shaking him. Seeing that he was not responding, she did the one thing left to her before blowing Saber's plan and begging for his help. She raised her hand and smacked her Master across the cheek. Sure enough, the oldest remedy for hysteria worked and Naruto returned to the real world.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled out as he held his cheek. "Eh? Rider?"

"Master, what happened?" Rider asked worried for her Master.

"Nothing," Naruto mumbled, "Just...thinking about the...em...battle."

Rider was sure that there was more to it than that, but it was not her place to prod. At least, not while he was awake. His dreams and subconscious were fair game as far as she was concerned. Something had spooked him greatly. Something had horrified her Master so much that he had cut himself off from the world to try to protect his mind. Whatever it was, she was going to find out, with or without his permission.

* * *

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Uzumaki boy. "Hmm, wonder what spooked him so?" It had been strange to see the victor go from cheerful to suddenly terrified on the verge of hysteria. In response, the Hokage shrugged his shoulders.

"Countless reasons possible. None that matter right now." Looking over at the guards he question, "Where is Sasuke?"

The guard bowed and whispered, "He is still missing Hokage-sama." Below the box, the crowd began murmuring at the fact that Sasuke was missing too. The crowd was uncertain if the Uchiha was copying Naruto or if he really was missing. The Fight between the son of the Kazekage and the Last Uchiha had been the one match they had all been looking for. So why was the match not starting.

"Hmm..." the old man contemplated as he scratched his beard. He recalled the rule book he had poured over before coming to the Exam looking over all relevant materials. "Nothing we can do about it." He stood preparing to announce the fate of the match. The crowd looked at him in anticipation.

"Wait." The Kazekage said, seeing where this was going. The rules were very clear on this point. "Please wait a little longer before you make your decision."

One of the Konoha guards looked over at the leader of Suna. "I beg your pardon Kazekage-dono, but anyone who doesn't take punctuality seriously doesn't have what it takes to be a chunin no matter how good they are. Unless there is a good enough reason to convince the lords and shinobi to wait, then we should go on without him."

The Hokage kept his face impassive. He knew what he had to do, but before he could continue, the Kazekage sighed.

"I see, then I have a reason that is more than satisfactory for the wait. The majority of the shinobi and lords, including myself, are here mainly here because we wanted to see the next match."

"Um," the guard said gulping at the sheer scale of how favored the next match was.

The Kazekage continued, "He is an Uchiha clan, and we of Suna wish to see that our Gaara has the chance to fight him."

The Hokage turned back to the crowd that had gone silent. He bowed his head, thinking for a moment, then smiled. "Everyone, due to a certain factors, the match between Uchiha Sasuke and Subaku no Gaara will be delayed until the end of the first round. In the mean time, will Naru and Sakura please take your places in the arena."

The crowd began quietly gossiping between them as the Hokage took his seat again.

"Many thanks Hokage-dono. There is no better opponent to show off the strength of our village than the Uchiha boy. It is a great opportunity for us to show our strengths."

"Maybe," the Hokage said cryptically. "But count out the rest of the competitors. They may surprise you yet."

* * *

Sakura was relieved that Sasuke had dodged the bullet. '**Where is he?'** Her inner self demanded to know as she descended the stairs. Sasuke had still not shown himself, and unlike Naruto, he was apparently not hiding, else they would have not delayed the match. Delay, yeah, it seemed that it was up to her to stretch things out. Finish too early, and her dream of having a team matching the Legendary Sannin would go out the window. The respect, the pride, the eternal bragging rights, gone forever if she wasn't careful.

**'We both know who's blame for this.'**

Kakashi was going to get what was coming if he didn't bring Sasuke back in time. Sakura looked at her opponent facing her. This, Naru, was looking pretty nervous. Understandable really, she was in enemy territory and only a flimsy diplomatic immunity kept her safe. Still, the girl had agreed to fight rather than forfeit and get home as fast as possible. Sakura had to admit, that took courage. Courage that she could only respond with by crushing as ruthlessly as she had been taught.

"Fighters ready?" The proctor asked.

Both girls nodded gripping their perspective weapons.

"Begin."

* * *

Author's note:

***bows low*** apologies for taking so long with this, but college and clinicals do take up a great deal of time. (That and I got caught up reading other fanfics. Seriously, I blame the other guys for making such compelling stories.)

Yeah, sorry about the OC Toad, but I needed Naruto to summon something other than the largest powerful Toad or a useless child. So I added him in. He won't be making many appearances unless you guys want him to come back.

Reviews are wonderful, helpful things. Please, give me your suggestions, I can take it. Really, I can.


End file.
